


Путь к Раю. Часть 3. Рай

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychology, Slow Burn, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 120,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Айон наконец смог приблизиться к своей мечте. Она почти оказывается у него в руках. Но на пути становятся новые испытания. Новые союзники, которые могут оказаться врагами, и новые враги, которые станут союзниками. Борьба за рай продолжается, а Правитель Ада ждет дня, чтобы сделать свой ход...
Series: Путь к Раю [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Глава 1. Сбывшаяся мечта

«Они такие разные. И что у них может быть общего?» — думал Анри, стоя у полок с вином и глядя, как Айон с Марисой празднуют отлет в космос. На него была возложена ответственная миссия — следить за детьми, которые давно уже уселись в углу и карябали на стенах надписи. «Главное, что их видно, и ладно», — легкомысленно думал демон. Амариз вертелась вокруг него, терлась и мурлыкала, и Анри балдел от выпитого вина, покусывая ее пушистые ушки. За соседним столом сидели Арианна с Ареем. Оба молчали, но так многозначительно переглядывались, что было слегка не по себе.  
Почти три года ушло у Айона на то, чтобы переоборудовать Элизиум для полета в космос и все спланировать. И вот наконец, в начале две тысячи четырнадцатого года, они отправились в Рай. Теперь, празднуя столь долгожданное событие, Айон ни в чем себя не ограничивал. Элизиум был полон пьяных праздных голосов.  
Мариса с Айоном пили уже вторую бутылку вина, по очереди отхлебывая прямо из горла. Детишки раздобыли где-то мел, и надписи на стене стали гораздо заметнее. Анри, скучая, начал приставать к Амариз. Только Арей и Арианна по-прежнему молчали.  
«Странные они какие-то... — подумал Анри, скашивая на них глаза и отвечая на внезапный поцелуй Амариз. — Вот если Мариса с братом молчат, то не больше минуты — потом либо она начинает орать, либо он ее целует, чтобы она не орала...»  
В голову внезапно пришла мысль о том, что он никогда не видел, чтобы Арей и Арианна вообще целовались на людях.  
«Как была она монашкой, так и осталась... — заметил он, параллельно подмечая, что Арей тоже не проявляет никаких особых чувств. — Вот уж точно идеальная парочка... Вместе вроде, а каждый о своем думает... Идеально существуют... Друг другу не мешают... Хоть бы дотронулись друг до друга, что ли... А то смотреть не интересно. А на Айона и Марису лучше сейчас вообще не смотреть — брат, когда пьяный, не особо любит, когда я пялюсь... А на кого тут еще смотреть?! На детей-вандалов, которые уже все стены исписали?!»  
«Несправедливо обиженный» Анри наконец получил то, что хотел — Арианна и Арей друг с другом заговорили. Демон навострил уши, с любопытством вслушиваясь в разговор.  
— Почему ты такой мрачный? — спросила девушка.  
— Глупый вопрос, — отрезал Арей, затягиваясь сигаретой и стараясь выдыхать дым в сторону от нее. — Это мое нормальное состояние.  
Арианна засмеялась.  
— Но ты живой и ты здесь. И кошмары тебя вроде давно не беспокоили...  
Арей дотронулся до ее руки. Анри наивно и опрометчиво понадеялся, что дальше будет еще интереснее.  
— Мне страшно, — глухо произнес Арей, сжимая ладонь девушки. — Он больше не приходит ко мне...  
— Не вижу здесь поводов для грусти, — улыбнулась Арианна.  
Арей опустил голову.  
— Мне было даже спокойнее, когда я знал, что он рядом... — тихо сказал он. — Когда я мог хотя бы предположить, что он замышляет...  
— Что не так? — обеспокоилась Арианна. — Чего ты ждешь?  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать.  
Анри усмехнулся.  
«Весь в Айона! Он тоже мне всегда говорил: «Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать! Не твоего ума дело!» Какие они все-таки одинаковые!»  
Арей встал, собираясь уйти, но Арианна схватила его за руку.  
«Вот, уже начинается что-то интересное!» — воодушевился Анри.  
Арей вырвал руку и быстро вышел из комнаты. Арианна побежала за ним. Анри возвел глаза к потолку.  
«Как это несправедливо! — досадливо подумал он. — Только началось что-то интересное, как они ушли, и я их больше не вижу!»  
— Шпионишь, братик? — раздалось над ухом.  
Демон аж подскочил от испуга. Айону удалось застать его врасплох.  
— А-айон... — промямлил он испуганно. — Я не шпионю... Я просто сижу и все вижу... Что мне, с закрытыми глазами сидеть, что ли?  
— Да я не против, — усмехнулся брат, приобнимая за плечи. — Иди дальше шпионь. А то все самое интересное пропустишь.  
Анри хотел обидеться, но не смог удержаться от искушения. Через секунду он уже мчался отыскивать племянника и его девушку.  
Он нашел их в коридоре и попытался спрятаться за колонны, чтобы продолжить подглядывать. Арею с Арианной сейчас было не до того, и они его не заметили. Они громко спорили и никак не могли договориться. Арей замолчал первым и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к стене.  
— Я понимаю, что глупо тебя переубеждать, — сказала ему Арианна. — Ты упрямый и все равно со мной никогда не согласишься.  
— Я имею право на тайны, — хмыкнул демон.  
— Имеешь, — согласилась девушка. — Но я хочу тебя утешить.  
— Ты и так вечно меня утешаешь.  
— Значит, я твой ангел-хранитель, — улыбнулась Арианна.  
Арей усмехнулся и, обняв ее за талию, притянул к себе.  
— Для меня это не новость, — произнес он, целуя ее в губы.  
«Ничего себе! — подумал Анри, глядя на то, как они целуются. — Ни разу такого не видел!»  
Арианна увлеченно ласкала демона, перебирая его волосы. Тот кусал ее нежные губы, проникнув руками под края алого платья. Слегка отстранившись, девушка засмеялась, обнимая его за шею, и склонила голову на бок.  
— Как я люблю, когда ты такой, — улыбнулась она, ласково глядя на него. — Наверное, я не доживу до момента, когда ты станешь счастливым... Я очень хотела бы это увидеть... Но мой век так короток...  
Арей нахмурился, недовольный таким поворотом разговора. Арианна приложила ладонь к его груди.  
— Когда меня не станет, помни, что я всегда буду рядом, — с радостью и легкостью сказала она, будто говорила о чем-то обыденном. — Я буду с тобой. Ты это почувствуешь, если захочешь. Мой дух тебя никогда не оставит. Я буду согревать твою искалеченную душу... Вечно...  
Демон благодарно коснулся ее губ. Девушка вновь прижалась к нему. Анри, задумавшись, пропустил тот момент, когда они скрылись в одной из комнат. В глубине души он ощущал, что безмерно завидует такой любви.

Пьянка по случаю отлета была веселой. Айон так напился, что до спальни его пришлось нести Марисе. Все выпученными глазами смотрели на то, как хрупкая и стройная женщина с легкостью закинула крупного демона себе на плечи и, ступая по полу легкой походкой, понесла в спальню. Айон уже был не в состоянии даже связно соображать.  
Все продолжили отмечать. Даже на полпути к спальне Мариса слышала их веселые возгласы и дружное звяканье стаканов.  
— Угораздило тебя так напиться... — ворчала она. — Как будто за троих пил!  
— Конечно, нас же трое! — подтвердил Айон пьяным голосом.  
Женщина вздохнула.  
— Между прочим, ты тяжелый!  
— Я сам идти могу...  
— Да неужели? Ну попробуй.  
Айон встал на ноги, шатаясь, и оперся рукой о стену.  
— Сейчас пойду... Где моя жизненная энергия?..  
— Ну?  
Демон по-профессорски поправил очки и погрозил Марисе пальцем.  
— Я вообще... Уважаемый человек!.. Где моя свобода? Где мое личное счастье?  
— При всем уважении, смотришься ты сейчас несолидно. Пошли уже.  
Женщина все же помогла ему дойти до спальни. И, доставив его туда в целости и сохранности, хотела уйти обратно, но Айон обнял ее за талию, прижимая к себе.  
— Не хочешь со мной побыть?  
— Выспись, потом и поговорим.  
— Я не хочу потом. Я хочу сейчас.  
— Пусти меня и ложись спать.  
— Я соскучился...  
Демон обхватил руками спину Марисы, еще сильнее прижимая к себе, и припал губами к ее шее.  
— Айон... Ты пьяный... — отмахнулась она.  
— Ничего подобного! Я всегда трезвый!  
— Айон!  
— Тебе не все равно, пьяный я или трезвый?! Я тебя в любом состоянии люблю!  
Мариса попыталась переварить столь сложный аргумент. Она не знала, как на это отреагировать. Айон встал перед ней на колени и, отогнув край ее платья, стал облизывать клеймо на ноге. Смягчившись, женщина улыбнулась и запустила пальцы ему в волосы.  
— Любишь-то ты меня всегда, но вот признаешься только в неадекватном состоянии...  
Демон прижался щекой к ее животу, прикрывая глаза. Будто хотел устроиться здесь на ночлег.  
— Как давно я хотел просто побыть с тобой вдвоем... Чтобы никто не мешал... Я же тебя люблю...  
— В каком смысле? — засмеялась Мариса.  
— В прямом. В общечеловеческом, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Почему-то женщина почувствовала, что счастлива. Как тогда, давно, когда он спас ее. Он снова был для нее демоном, спасающим души, любящим, добрым и искренним. Его клыки, обнаженные в ухмылке, блеснули в темноте. Элизиум уже летел в космосе, и за окном, за силовым полем, были видны горящие живым светом звезды. Но свет от глаз Айона грел куда сильней... Мариса села на пол рядом с ним и, обняв за шею, коснулась губами губ.  
— Я хочу домой... — прошептала она. — Туда, где ты был со мной... В тихое заброшенное место на Земле...

***

В полумраке Мариса могла почти отчетливо разглядеть белую фигуру Айона, стоящего возле нее. Девушка лежала в постели, готовясь ко сну. Это была не первая ее ночь в этом доме, но демон всегда оставался с ней до того момента, пока она не погружалась в безмятежную дрему. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Мариса удержала его за руку.  
— Посиди со мной, пока я не усну, — попросила она.  
— Ты что, боишься? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Да, — лукаво улыбнулась девушка. — А с тобой мне так спокойно...  
Демон хмыкнул и присел на краешек кровати.  
— Меня ты совсем не боишься?  
— Ты же ничего мне не сделал...  
— А если сделаю? Я демон все-таки.  
— Я тебе верю...  
— Неожиданно, но приятно. Ладно, спи давай. Мне что тут, всю ночь с тобой сидеть?  
Девушка улыбнулась и, с какой-то странной нежностью посмотрев на демона, закрыла глаза. Айон вгляделся в ее лицо. Искренняя улыбка, чуть приоткрытые губы, подрагивающие ресницы, смуглая кожа... Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не поцеловать ее, и сам удивился своим чувствам. Любовь к женщине — для него это было слишком незнакомое и загадочное понятие. Он никогда не испытывал этого раньше. И никогда об этом не мечтал.  
Демон долго сидел возле нее. Она уже давно заснула, но он все не уходил, разглядывая ее в темноте слабо светящимися глазами.  
«Какого черта со мной происходит?!» — подумал он, ощущая легкую дрожь во всем теле. Приятную, но слегка пугающую. Непонятную. Новую.  
Он осторожно скользнул рукой к ней под одеяло. Коснулся ее колена. И в тот же миг рухнул на пол от мощного удара ногой по лицу.  
— Тебе кто-то разрешал меня лапать?  
Мариса села на кровати, скрестив руки на груди. Айон поднялся, сплюнув кровь.  
— Сомнительное удовольствие, особенно учитывая, что за ним последует, — усмехнулся он.  
— Зачем ты тогда это сделал?  
— Сам не знаю!  
Мариса рассмеялась.  
— Ты такой странный... Демон, а не забрал мою душу... Заботишься обо мне... Иди сюда...  
Айон подошел. Девушка заставила его наклониться. Коснулась горячими ладонями щек. Дрожь вновь пробежалась по телу от этого прикосновения. Едва удавалось контролировать себя.  
— Ты такой теплый... Живой... Там, где я была, все были как будто неживые... Такие холодные и злые... А ты такой добрый... Поцелуй меня...  
Демон обнял Марису за плечи и осторожно коснулся губами ее губ. Она обхватила его за шею, притягивая ближе к себе. Решив, что это призыв к действию, он перехватил ее за талию и положил на кровать, ложась сверху. Это опять было ошибкой. На этот раз он получил коленом в живот.  
— Сейчас-то за что?! — взвыл он.  
— Я всего лишь разрешила меня поцеловать, — как ни в чем не бывало объяснила девушка.  
— Определись уже, чего ты хочешь!  
— А ты?  
— Я? — растерялся демон. — Сказать?  
— Ну скажи.  
— Тебя...  
— В каком смысле?  
— В прямом. В общечеловеческом.  
— Я просто уточнила.  
— Ну?  
— Что «ну»?  
— Что, так и будем просто так сидеть?!  
— Не хочешь — не сиди, а я спать ложусь. Ты вообще меня разбудил.  
Девушка отвернулась к стене, всей спиной выражая свое отношение к демону. Айон с досадой пнул стул. Его послали, причем далеко и надолго. Как минимум до утра.  
— Я тебя спас! Что, мне за это даже не полагается награда? — возмутился он.  
Мариса приподнялась, оборачиваясь к нему. В глазах ее мелькнуло легкое разочарование.  
— А какой награды ты хочешь? Ты ничем от них не отличаешься... Демон... Какая награда тебе нужна? Моя душа?  
— А по-твоему, демонам нужно только это?  
— Я не знаю...  
— У тебя очень красивая душа... Но ты нужна мне вся... Я хочу любить тебя так, как обычно любят люди...  
— А ты знаешь, как любят люди? По-моему, они вообще не умеют любить...  
— Зато я умею.  
— Да? Демон, умеющий любить...  
— А ты проверь.  
— Чего ты так ухмыляешься? Ладно, иди сюда.  
— Проверить захотелось?  
— Да нет... Просто я тоже тебя люблю...  
Айон на миг замер, а потом бросился к ней, заключая ее в объятия и покрывая поцелуями нежную кожу. Мариса засмеялась, обнимая его за шею.  
— Мой любимый демон... Мне так хорошо с тобой... Я хочу быть с тобой вечно...  
— Это правда? Ты правда любишь меня?  
— Да... Люблю...  
Сходя с ума от тихого шепота нежного голоса, Айон подхватил ее под бедра и навалился сверху. Она не сопротивлялась, а, наоборот, обняла за шею. Он впился поцелуем в ее губы, проникая языком в рот. И она подалась навстречу, вцепляясь ему в волосы. Делая поцелуй еще глубже. Даря незабываемое наслаждение.  
Задрожав от возбуждения, демон скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такого чувства. Если брат променял его на это... Может, его даже можно было понять. Теперь, познав то, что он испытал с Мираэль...  
Мариса коснулась кончиком языка острого демонического уха. Айон припал губами к ее шее, посасывая нежную кожу и оставляя багровые засосы. Девушка выгнулась ему навстречу, потерлась пышной грудью. Она чувствовала его клыки и когти на своей нежной коже, но они не причиняли боли. Было так хорошо...  
— Демон... — выдохнула она. — Любимый...  
Его глаза горели в темноте, и Мариса не могла от них оторваться. Он был так близко... Она тихо вскрикнула, когда он вошел в нее. Но было совсем не больно... Он был рядом с ней, а теперь и в ней... Она сладко застонала, царапая его спину, и начала двигаться в такт рваным, сбивчивым движениям. Айон вцепился в простыню, разрывая ее когтями. Пылкий, страстный. Опасный демон... Она была его первой женщиной. Он — ее первым мужчиной. В этом ей повезло.  
Мариса почувствовала, как что-то горячее стекает по внутренней стороне бедер. Айон провел рукой по ее ноге. Замер на мгновение, увидев кровь, оставшуюся на ладони. А потом вздрогнул и вдруг резко отстранился. Из губ девушки вырвался короткий крик боли — он нечаянно оцарапал ее. И сел на краю кровати, сжимая виски руками. Напугав этой внезапной переменой.  
— Айон... Что с тобой? — тихо прошептала Мариса.  
— Кровь... — прохрипел демон.  
— Ты хочешь моей крови? Возьми...  
Он повернулся, глядя на нее горящими в темноте глазами. Она провела пальцами по ноге и, поднеся руку к его лицу, осторожно коснулась губ. Взяв ее за запястье, демон стал облизывать кровь на тонких подрагивающих пальцах. Мариса пробежалась рукой по его груди до живота, огладила плечи. Айон обнял ее за талию, прижимая к себе, и впился ей в губы. Снова вошел в жаркое лоно. Девушка запустила пальцы в седые волосы, выгибаясь. Его близость была ей так приятна... Она впервые чувствовала жар чьего-то тела, ее впервые ласкали... Она не была так счастлива никогда в жизни. Как же ей всегда не хватало любви...  
Айон все увеличивал темп, прикрыв глаза. Как бы он хотел, чтобы на ее месте сейчас был брат... Как бы хотел услышать сладкие стоны Анри, молящего не останавливаться... Пылко льнущего к нему... Страстно целующего... Ласкающего каждый сантиметр вожделенного тела... К глазам подступили слезы. Демон изумленно осознал, что почти плачет, и усилием воли заставил себя отогнать мысли о брате. Неужели он все еще был так сильно привязан к нему? Неужели даже сейчас, в первой близости с женщиной, этот предатель не мог дать ему покоя? Как же хотелось найти силы раз и навсегда его отпустить!

***

Айон прикрыл глаза, чувствуя на щеке горячее дыхание. Ощутил, как Мариса снимает с него очки и страстно впивается в губы. Скользнул рукой по ее плечу. Вниз, к ладони, чтобы переплести с ней пальцы. Женщина уткнулась ему в шею, переводя дух от долгого поцелуя. Жаль, что это перетекло не в секс, а в очередной неприятный разговор.  
— Спасибо, что ты у меня есть... — улыбнулась она, сжимая его руку. — Помнишь, как ты был счастлив, когда я родила тебе Арея?  
— Это невозможно забыть... Я помню все те несколько лет счастья, каждое мгновение...  
Тяжело вздохнув, Айон накрыл рукой лицо.  
— Он отказался от своей жизни... Он стал дьяволом... Из-за меня... Я сотворил его душу прекрасной, самой прекрасной из всех, которые я видел в своей жизни... А теперь...  
— Не ты в этом виноват...  
— А кто?! Кто тогда?!  
— Не бери на себя ответственность за все грехи мира.  
— Я привел его в этот мир...  
— Просто будь с ним рядом... Этого будет достаточно, поверь... Знаешь, как он ждал тебя, когда был в Аду...  
— Знаю... Я видел его воспоминания...  
— Тем более. Ты нужен ему. Особенно сейчас...  
— Мариса... — вздохнул Айон, взглянув на нее легка виновато. — Я пойду к нему схожу... Я быстро...  
Женщина улыбнулась и погладила его по щеке.  
— Иди.  
Айон поцеловал ее ладонь и, поднявшись, вышел из комнаты. Мариса облокотилась на кровать, качая головой и улыбаясь ему вслед. Если бы он был чуть менее пьяным, он бы задумался, с чего вдруг она стала такой дружелюбной. Почему утешала, а не требовала убить Арея. Но спутанные мысли целиком занимал сейчас только он.

Арей сидел на перилах балкона с бутылкой вина в руках, скучающе поглядывая на космос за защитным куполом. Он ничего не почувствовал, оказавшись здесь. Снова в космосе. Но уже совсем не так. Тогда все было по-другому. Слишком иначе. Он сам был другим.  
Он помнил свою кровать в Аду, расположенную в нише стены. Порой нравилось задергивать полог и просто лежать в темноте, ощущая, будто спрятался в глубокую нору, и ничто здесь неспособно потревожить. Население Ада исчислялось тысячами, но там почему-то было гораздо спокойнее и уединеннее. Там почти никто не приставал. А здесь вообще не выходило побыть одному.  
Вот и сейчас Айон остановился позади, явно намереваясь пообщаться. А отказать ему — значило нарваться на очередной скандал.  
— Опять пьешь один?  
— Присоединяйся, — усмехнулся Арей, не оборачиваясь.  
Айон улыбнулся и положил руки ему на плечи. Сын потерся щекой об его ладонь.  
— Там шумно и народа много... А здесь космос... Темно, звезды... Красиво так...  
— Да, мне тоже нравится...  
Айон обнял сына за шею. Прижал затылком к своей груди. Арей сжал свободной рукой его запястье.  
— Хочется летать... Скорее бы мы прибыли в Рай...  
— Полетать можно и в Элизиуме. Хочешь?  
— Ты вроде запретил летать по Элизиуму.  
— Тебе разрешаю.  
Арей улыбнулся. Высвободившись из объятий отца, он поставил бутылку на перила и, приняв истинный облик, прыгнул в воздух прямо с балкона. Айон на секунду залюбовался им, скользящим по ветру, раскинув кожистые крылья, а потом и сам полетел следом. Арей, смеясь, стал от него удирать. Но, так как он значительно уступал отцу в скорости, тот быстро настиг его. Арей с азартом рванулся к Айону, желая поймать, но тот дернул крылом, и его отбросило порывом ветра.  
— Ах, ты так! — все больше погружаясь в атмосферу соперничества, усмехнулся Арей.  
Айон ясно выражал свое мнение о его ловкости скептической улыбкой.  
— Попробуй догони! — усмехнулся он.  
Арей погнался за ним. Словно дразня, Айон то приближался на расстояние метра, то отлетал так далеко, что сын мог достать его только взглядом. Кончилось все тем, что Айон совершил ошибку, подлетев слишком близко, так, что их крылья на мгновенье соприкоснулись. Арею этого мгновения хватило, чтобы обвить отца хвостом.  
— Недооценивая противника, ты теряешь бдительность, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Айон улыбнулся и, тоже обвив сына хвостом, притянул его к себе.  
— Когда гонишься за жертвой, надо помнить, что ты всегда можешь оказаться на ее месте, — произнес он назидательно.  
— Ничья, — вздохнул Арей.  
— Это уже неплохо. Делаешь успехи. Надо почаще с тобой тренироваться.  
— Ну уж нет!  
— А мне понравилось.  
— Садист ты...  
— Не знаешь ты еще жизни.  
— Зато смерть я прекрасно знаю. И умирать мне уже надоело.  
Айон улыбнулся и погладил Арея по голове.  
— Ладно, повеселились и хватит... Домой пора. Я сбежал от твоей мамы...  
— Она тебя убьет.  
— Да... А ты еще что-то говоришь о том, что я садист... Толпа демонов гуманней, чем одна Мариса...  
— Да ты просто мазохист. Тебе нравится, когда над тобой издеваются. Иначе бы ты в нормальных людей влюблялся.  
— Да нет уж... Лучше я буду вас всех любить. Я же знаю, как больно бывает, когда тебя ненавидят...  
— Да... Я тоже знаю...  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Я представляю, что ты имеешь в виду. Надеюсь, что все это в прошлом.  
— Надеешься?  
— А вдруг тебе все еще хочется небытия?  
— А если хочется, тогда что? Что ты будешь делать?  
Сбавив скорость, Айон обвил сына хвостом и притянул к себе. Потом, взяв за подбородок и ни слова не говоря, стал смотреть ему в глаза так пристально, что через несколько секунд Арей не выдержал.  
— Понял я все, — буркнул он, опуская голову и с облегчением отводя взгляд. — Теперь я тоже надеюсь...  
Айон засмеялся и отпустил его.  
— Нереализованные желания — самые страшные. Всегда думаешь, что если бы что-то такое совершил, то обрел бы то, к чему стремился. Особенно плохо, когда это желание саморазрушения. Если тебе будет больно, ты не выдержишь и снова встанешь на этот путь.  
— И ты меня убьешь?  
— Я не могу тебя убить. Я же не настолько слабохарактерный, как ты. Убивать из-за такого — глупо и бессмысленно, а убивать тех, кого любишь — вообще немыслимо.  
— Кому как, — тихо произнес Арей, но Айон услышал.  
— Вот это и плохо, — вздохнул он. — Ты не меняешься. А жаль...  
Сын вдруг нырнул вниз, рассекая воздух, и Айона отбросило порывом ветра. Отвлекшись и не рассчитав траекторию, Арей наткнулся на защитное поле, за которым расстилался открытый космос. Подлетев к сыну, Айон вновь обвил его хвостом и притянул к себе. Арей, улыбнувшись, обнял отца за шею.  
— Твоя очередь догонять, — усмехнулся Айон, запуская пальцы ему в волосы.  
В следующую секунду он был уже в десятке метров от него. Арей бросился за ним, но отец все время ускользал, смеясь. Раздражало то, что он не прилагал для этого абсолютно никаких усилий. То, что ничего ему не стоило, казалось почти запредельным. Всегда. Во всем.  
— Так нечестно! — заявил Арей, окончательно вымотавшись. — Ты быстрее!  
— А ты тренируйся.  
Арею удалось подлететь на расстояние, с которого можно было достать хвостом, но Айон, имеющий громадный жизненный опыт, с легкостью увернулся, не дав себя схватить. Умудрившись подлететь еще ближе, Арей захлестнул его крылом. Они едва не упали, но уже у самой земли Айон, распахнув крылья, смог сделать посадку более-менее мягкой. Падая, сын вцепился в него так сильно, что на груди остались кровоточащие раны от когтей.  
— Догнал... Правда, не очень удачно... — пробормотал Айон, оглядывая повреждения.  
— Черт... — выругался Арей, морщась. — По-моему, я крыло сломал...  
— Горе ты мое... — вздохнул Айон, помогая сыну подняться.  
Восстановившись, Арей виновато посмотрел на отца. Тот улыбнулся.  
— Опасное развлечение...  
— Да уж.  
Айон обнял сына и крепко прижал к себе. Это хоть и было чревато физическими травмами, но хотя бы не было всерьез. Просто веселая игра, а не обычный мордобой с оскорблениями. Может, все и правда понемногу налаживалось? И в жизни, и в их отношениях. Они вместе шли к раю. Они понемногу вспоминали, каково быть семьей.  
Обхватив отца за пояс, Арей погладил основание его крыльев. Айон обвил хвостом их сплетенные тела, делая объятия еще более близкими. Они были так похожи — отец и сын, одна плоть и кровь. Этого должно было быть достаточно. Для прекрасной вечности вдвоем.  
— Думай, прежде чем делаешь. Было бы хуже, если бы я вовремя не опомнился. А так мы еще легко отделались.  
— А хорошо полетали... — улыбнулся Арей.  
Отец погладил его по голове и с наслаждением зарылся носом в растрепавшиеся волосы, вдыхая их аромат. От сына пахло сигаретами. Но за несколько лет это уже стало ассоциироваться с чем-то родным, теплым и приятным. Кажется, Айон даже привык.  
— Мне тоже понравилось. Только думать все-таки надо.  
— Извини...  
— Тебе сильнее досталось. Когда на спину падаешь, нельзя так крыльями размахивать. Это еще ничего, кстати. Вот я однажды в битве так с неба рухнул, что не только от крыльев месиво осталось, но и позвоночник сломал...  
Арей уткнулся ему в шею и ничего не ответил. Айон еще крепче обнял сына и поцеловал в ухо. Такой хрупкий и ранимый — его хотелось оберегать любой ценой. Даже от самого себя.  
— Кто я для тебя — новый дьявол или твой сын? — тихо спросил Арей.  
— Прекрати мне задавать такие вопросы.  
— Почему? Не хочешь отвечать?  
— Потому что я тебя люблю, дурак! — рассердился Айон.  
Арей улыбнулся.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю...  
— Ты для меня всегда останешься тем маленьким демоненком, которого Мариса родила мне много лет назад...  
Арей засмеялся. Весело и легко. Искренне. Как же ценны были моменты, которые они проводили вместе как отец и сын. Шутливо дурачились, говорили о прошлом. Но если разговор вдруг заходил о будущем...  
— А какой я в детстве был?  
— Хороший. В детстве ты мне всегда радовался, когда я прилетал.  
— Я и сейчас всегда радуюсь, когда мы вместе...  
— Неужели?  
Айон отстранился и пристально посмотрел на сына, но тот отвернулся, отводя взгляд.  
— Я больше не буду... Правда... Ты мне нужен... Очень...  
— Сколько раз я слышал эти слова...  
Арей обхватил отца за шею, с надеждой заглядывая ему в глаза. Чем больше он льнул, тем меньше верилось в его искренность. Даже если он хотел обмануть самого себя.  
— Не убедил, — холодно сообщил Айон. — Отпусти меня.  
— Папа... — отчаянно выдохнул сын. — Побудь со мной... Рядом... Я столько лет в Аду тебя ждал...  
— А я всю твою жизнь жду, когда ты наконец сделаешь выбор.  
— Я всю жизнь тебя выбирал...  
— Ты всю жизнь выбирал то, что меня уничтожает. Ты даже отдал за это жизнь.  
— Не злись...  
— Думаешь, ты этого не заслужил?  
— Я и так всю жизнь страдал...  
— Это был твой выбор.  
— Какой выбор?! Страдания или смерть?! Я ради тебя все это терпел!  
— Вспомни, какие слова ты мне говорил.  
— Это были только слова...  
— А то, что ты стал дьяволом, для тебя тоже ничего не значит?  
— Я тебя люблю...  
— Больше нечего возразить?  
— Правда...  
— Твоя правда, как я уже говорил, всего лишь очередная форма лжи. Истина одна — душа.  
— Душа, значит?  
Арей резко отстранился, схватив отца за плечи. Вонзая в них когти. Не замечая, что причиняет боль.  
— Не нравится моя душа — убей!  
Можно было только сдержанно усмехнуться в ответ. Сын всегда вел себя так предсказуемо. Пытался заставить его пожалеть. Позволить творить что вздумается.  
— Ты предлагаешь это только потому, что знаешь, что я не могу.  
— Не можешь, потому что когда-то в этом теле жила душа твоего сына? А сейчас перед тобой уже не он... Что тебя останавливает? Твой отец убил бы тебя, не моргнув глазом. Ему плевать. Тебе же тоже плевать, да?  
— Ненавижу, когда ты злишься...  
— Я ждал тебя... Все эти годы ждал... Я рос во тьме и ненависти... Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары... Я надеялся, что ты придешь... Что спасешь меня... А ты пришел и первым делом спросил меня о моем выборе...  
— Нельзя жить так, как ты. Нельзя метаться от одного к другому.  
— Мне все равно! Ты ушел... К своей мечте... Ты снова оставил меня одного... Я всегда вспоминал тебя... Вспоминал тепло твоих добрых глаз... Счастливой улыбки... Все, чего мне так не хватало столько лет... Я так хотел, чтобы ты забрал меня с собой... К своей мечте...  
— Ты сам не пошел со мной. И сейчас, даже находясь рядом, мы продолжаем двигаться в разные стороны.  
— Да ты... Я тебя ненавижу... И это тебе говорит не дьявол, которого ты создал... Это тебе говорит твой сын... Который для тебя уже давно мертв!  
Арей хотел развернуться и уйти, но Айон поймал его за запястья. Он старался всегда оставаться жестким и последовательным. Не вестись на дешевые манипуляции. Не поддаться жалости, не позволить себя продавить.  
— Мы с тобой никогда не договоримся, — спокойно произнес он, глядя сыну в глаза.  
— Так может, одному из нас лучше уйти?!  
Айон притянул сына к себе, заламывая руки ему за спину, и прижал его голову к своему плечу. Арей дернулся, попытавшись вырваться.  
— Не трогай мою душу! Не лезь в мое сознание!  
— Не кричи.  
— Ненавижу...  
Айон с печалью посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— За что, Арей?  
Сын не ответил. И оттолкнул, когда отец отпустил его.  
— За что? — повторил свой вопрос Айон.  
— За все! Думаешь, ты причинил мне мало боли?!  
— Не больше, чем ты мне.  
— Ты всю жизнь мной распоряжался. Я хочу то, чего ты мне никогда не позволишь. Не мешай мне жить так, как я хочу!  
«Не мешай мне жить...» — больше всего на свете Айон не хотел бы услышать эти слова из уст того, кого любил.  
— Живи, — бросил он бесцветным голосом и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.


	2. Глава 2. Выбор

— Опять с Ареем поругался? — усмехнулась Мариса, садясь на кровати.  
Едва войдя в спальню, Айон принялся нервно запирать дверь. В нем чувствовалась бушующая, едва сдерживаемая ярость. Во всем — в рваных движениях, в подергиваниях плохо слушающихся пальцев. В тихом рычании сквозь стиснутые зубы. Каким же сексуальным он мог быть, когда злился! Опасным, неистовым, страстным... Главное, что требовалось — не переборщить с доведением его до бешенства, чтобы он ненароком не придушил.  
— Выкинь его из своей головы и подумай наконец обо мне! — требовательно бросила женщина, нагло глядя на демона.  
Тот, не ответив, начал раздеваться.  
— Что, сегодня опять отвернешься к стенке, а я так и буду ходить злая и на всех бросаться? — хмыкнула она.  
Айон снова промолчал.  
— Да что ты молчишь?! — взорвалась Мариса. — Хоть что-нибудь ответь!  
— Если что, прости меня за то, что я сейчас сделаю.  
— А?  
Схватив женщину за запястья, демон повалил ее на кровать. Мариса вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда по подбородку побежала кровь из прокушенной губы. Она попыталась вырваться, но Айон навалился на нее всей тяжестью, прочно прижав к кровати за запястья. За глубоким и долгим поцелуем последовала резкая боль внутри. Не в силах сдерживаться, женщина закричала. Из глаз потекли слезы, которые демон тут же собрал губами. Жаркий и страстный секс в фантазиях представлялся ей несколько не так.  
— Прекрати... — чуть слышно прошептала она, и тут же задохнулась от нового поцелуя. — Айон, прекрати...  
Демон сжал ее бедра, вонзая когти в нежную кожу. Мариса вцепилась ему в плечи освобожденными руками.  
— Айон... Перестань... — выдохнула она.  
По его плечам струилась кровь. Он с жадностью целовал шею и грудь Марисы. Грубые прикосновения стали нежными. Обжигающая боль в теле сменилась наслаждением. Женщина выгнулась навстречу демону, царапая когтями его спину. Он обхватил ее за талию, прижимая ближе к себе. Заставляя стон удовольствия сорваться с губ.  
— Не останавливайся... Быстрее...  
Айон усмехнулся, обнажив белые клыки.  
— Как непоследовательно...  
Мариса обхватила его ногами за пояс. Быть с ним единым целым... Только с ним... Это было так прекрасно... Она хотела сказать ему что-то, чтобы он понял ее чувства, но сил хватило лишь на новый стон.  
— Взаимно, — усмехнулся Айон, все понимая и без слов.  
Он последний раз прижался к ее губам и, часто дыша, повалился рядом на постель.  
— Убить тебя за это мало, — простонала Мариса, приходя в себя.  
Демон закинул руки за голову и повернулся к ней, ухмыляясь.  
— Завтра ты у меня за это получишь, — пригрозила женщина. — И убери от меня свою довольную рожу!  
Айон скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра.  
— А кто сказал, что на сегодня я закончил?  
— Изверг, — возмущенно выдохнула Мариса.  
Демон, словно играя, провел когтем по ее животу, скользнув на грудь и обратно. По телу от его прикосновения пробежала легкая дрожь.  
— Дай хоть в себя прийти, — жалобно попросила женщина.  
— В процессе придешь, — усмехнулся он, нависая над ней.  
Она уперлась руками в его грудь, но тут же пожалела об этом. Ее руки заскользили по мокрой от пота мускулистой груди. Блестящие в темноте белые клыки, яркие фиолетовые глаза, длинные седые волосы, струящиеся по плечам — все сводило ее с ума. Она подалась вперед и стала целовать его идеальное тело.  
— Мариса... — хрипло позвал он, вцепляясь ей в волосы.  
Она обхватила его ногами. Он припал к ее шее, оставляя засосы от поцелуев. Комнату заполнили стоны и звуки частого, хриплого дыхания. Мариса ощущала, как улетает куда-то на седьмое небо от захлестывающего наслаждения. Айон впился губами в ее губы, скользнув языком ей в рот. Когти женщины сжались на его спине, оставляя царапины. Он обнял ее за талию, заставляя выгнуться навстречу и прижаться к груди своей пышной грудью. Мариса застонала в голос.  
— Мой... Любимый... Демон...  
Еще один долгий и глубокий поцелуй. Ей казалось, что ее душа сейчас оторвется от тела и улетит к звездам. Она вся пылала, жаркие губы целовали лицо Айона, словно благодаря за это неземное наслаждение. Демон улыбался такой родной и любимой улыбкой, лаская руками ее спину.  
— Не останавливайся... Прошу, не останавливайся...  
Дыхание сбивалось, и на мгновения она даже забывала, как дышать. Через пелену удовольствия вдруг послышался чей-то смешок. Марисе удалось выгнуться, чтобы увидеть сидящего на подоконнике Арея, который беззастенчиво смотрел на то, как родители занимаются любовью. Ей хотелось надавать нахальному дьяволенку по башке, но Айон, усмехаясь, заключил ее в свои стальные объятия и заткнул ей рот поцелуем.  
«Ну и пусть смотрит... — мелькнула в голове безразличная мысль. — И завидует!»  
Женщина продолжила тереться о грудь демона, лаская руками рельефные мускулы и ощущая, как разрастается жар внутри. Апогей настиг ее внезапно, заставив потерять рассудок на пару секунд.  
— Вот примерно так и появился ты, — усмехнулся Айон, слезая с Марисы и с насмешкой глядя на сына.  
— Оба завтра получите, — обессиленно пригрозила женщина.  
Айон понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты после такого еще неделю в себя прийти не сможешь.  
Мариса прижалась к демону, надеясь, что скоро уснет, но почувствовала, что у него явно другие планы.  
— Не-ет... — простонала она измученно.  
— Очень даже да, — ответил Айон, снова нависая над ней.  
— Пощади, изверг... Арей смотрит...  
— Пусть смотрит и учится.  
Сведя колени вместе, Мариса попыталась отпихнуть Айона. Тот погладил ее по внутренней стороне бедра, и тело расслабилось, отреагировав на ласковые прикосновения. Демон бесцеремонно раздвинул ей ноги, и, пробежавшись пальцами по животу, лег сверху. Снова вскрик, за ним стон, снова по телу разлился жар, а сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. И все это время Арей смотрел. Пристально, неотрывно. И черт знает, что за мысли проносились в его голове.  
Это он так вывел отца из себя. Заставил направить ярость в иное русло и трахать ее до изнеможения. Чтобы не сорваться и снова не избить нахального дьяволенка. Грех было жаловаться — ей нравилось, когда Айон брал ее практически силой. Им всем это нравилось, да он и не умел по-другому. Нежность быстро наскучивала ему.  
Арей смотрел до самого конца. Пока Мариса не отключилась от усталости, отпихнув ногой Айона. Если бы он полез к ней еще раз, она точно снесла бы ему башку. Она уже не видела, помирились они или нет — ей было безразлично. Хотелось только забыться спокойным, спасительным сном.

В то время как все сидели за столом, продолжая веселый праздник даже на следующий день, Айон бросал частые взгляды на Арея. После огромного количества выпитого начала грызть совесть. Он корил себя за то, что позволил судьбе сына сложиться именно так. Да еще и обвинил в этом его самого.  
Арей почти не пил, зато рядом с его полупустым бокалом стояла пепельница, в которой внушительной горкой лежали дотлевающие окурки. Айон с жалостью смотрел на нее, размышляя о том, с какой скоростью должны восстанавливаться легкие после такого количества сигарет.  
Они так и не поговорили. Оба были слишком пьяны вчера. Слишком упрямы. Хотя уже не злились. Но почему-то не спешили это обсудить.  
В итоге их разговор состоялся сам собой, когда оба они, не сговариваясь, вышли на балкон. Переглянувшись, они подошли друг к другу и несколько минут просто стояли молча, обнявшись.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Айон, целуя сына в висок. — Я был неправ.  
— Возможно, я тоже, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Отец улыбнулся, с нежностью глядя ему в глаза. Сын провел пальцами по его ладони, очерчивая контуры костяшек.  
— Ты боишься умирать? — внезапно спросил он.  
— Не знаю, — растерянно ответил Айон. — Наверное, нет...  
— Почему?  
— Потому что, если я умру, я все равно не буду знать, что мертв.  
— А если будешь? Если там тоже есть жизнь, только другая?  
— Тогда тем более — чего мне бояться? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— А если там страшно?  
— Страшно... — задумчиво произнес Айон, глядя на свою ладонь, по которой неуловимо скользили пальцы сына. — Если у тебя есть воля, ты можешь любой ад превратить в рай. Я хочу изменить этот мир. Значит, смогу изменить и тот.  
— Тогда можно я умру вместе с тобой? — улыбнулся Арей, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Боишься смерти? — усмехнулся отец, обнимая его. — Всего же ты боишься... Маленький мой ребенок...  
— Конечно, а ты меня защитишь от всего, — игриво согласился сын, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы.  
Все же, их ссоры стоило просто перестать воспринимать всерьез. Это было частью общения, от этого никак не получалось избавиться. Но это ничего не меняло. Они продолжали бороться за общее будущее. Быстро прощали друг друга или просто делали вид. И на какое-то время все снова приходило в норму.  
Но Арей все же оставил свой дом. Полетел в космос. К мечте. К их общему раю. Он постоянно повторял, что не хочет и не станет делать выбор даже под принуждением. Но разве он уже не сделал его?

Пустой коридор встретил мрачной недружелюбностью. Почему-то эта часть Элизиума сейчас, когда все собрались в одном месте, казалась безжизненно пустой. Сюда не доносились даже веселые пьяные голоса. Айону казалось, будто он остался в полнейшем одиночестве. Завис посреди бескрайнего космоса. И никогда ни к чему не придет.  
Это пугало. Он не мог понять, почему вдруг почувствовал себя таким опустошенным. Какие страхи еще остались в душе? Чего он боялся на самом деле? Растерять по пути все, что имел?  
Об этом не хотелось думать. Он дал себе слово, что не потеряет больше ничего важного. Не принесет в жертву мечте. Был ли вообще смысл в рае, если душа сожжена дотла? Чего все это стоило, если бы он потерял возможность испытывать счастье и любовь?  
Подойдя к спальне Арея, Айон прислушался. За дверью раздавались звуки поцелуев и шум возни вялого сопротивления. Демон усмехнулся. Пустота отступила. Разжала когтистую лапу на горле, отпуская — пусть даже это было временное облегчение, пусть она явилась бы снова. Сейчас он испытал радость, просто услышав чьи-то голоса.  
— Только вас ждем, — довольно громко позвал он. — Все уже собрались.  
Минуту спустя из-за двери вышли Арианна и Арей. Девушка судорожно разглаживала края измятого платья и смущенно отводила глаза.  
— Что, завидно стало? — тихо спросил Айон, усмехнувшись и подмигнув сыну.  
— Да пошел ты, — сердито огрызнулся тот.  
Айон засмеялся, приобнимая его за плечи и сопровождая к просторному залу. Празднества сыпались нескончаемым потоком, и все снова собрались там с общей целью — отметить отправление в космос. Кто-то первое, кто-то предполагаемое последнее, но дела это не меняло. Арианна робко высказалась, что не стоит отмечать весь полет — а он продлился бы не меньше нескольких месяцев — но ее никто не послушал. В конце концов, вина в закромах было припасено минимум на пару лет.  
— Ну что, товарищи, — начал Айон, поднимая бокал. — Много тысяч лет назад демонов выгнали из Рая. Не скажу, что беспричинно, но несправедливо. Поэтому давайте выпьем за нас, за несогласных!  
Все дружно чокнулись, поддерживая его восторженными возгласами. Только Анри угрюмо оглядел содержимое своего бокала.  
— А если я не согласен с несогласными? — пробормотал он тихо, так, чтобы никто не услышал.  
Айон, посмотрев на него, усмехнулся.  
— Свои претензии можно высказывать вслух, — разрешил он.  
«Черт! Я же перестал закрывать от него свои мысли! — вспомнил Анри, ругая себя за безответственность. — И что теперь, даже думать в его присутствии нельзя?»  
— Думать, братик, всегда можно. Даже нужно. Только тебе надо думать, прежде чем подумать, — захохотал Айон.  
«Прекрати читать мои мысли!» — возмутился Анри.  
— А ты высказывайся вслух — пусть все поржут.  
Анри сердито нахохлился и спросил вслух недовольным тоном:  
— Сколько вообще лететь до Рая?  
— По моим расчетам — где-то около года, — сообщил Айон.  
Арей хмыкнул, отпивая из своего бокала. «По его расчетам»? Курс рассчитывали они с Амариз. Всю, абсолютно всю работу проделали они с Амариз. Айон только раздавал приказы. И, видимо, решил, что внес в их деятельность неоценимый вклад.  
— Целый год в космосе болтаться?! — ошарашенно возмутился Анри.  
— Если тебя что-то не устраивает — можешь не лететь, — пожал плечами Айон. — Мы еще можем вернуться и оставить тебя на Земле.  
— Да нет уж. Я с тобой, — невесело хмыкнул Анри.  
Он был зол, что Айон делает вид, будто у него действительно есть выбор. Ведь коварный брат прекрасно знал, что без Элизиума, без источника энергии способны выжить только Мариса и Арей.  
— Хвалю за добровольное самопожертвование, — великодушно поблагодарил Айон.  
— Прекрати издеваться!  
— Ты первый начал.  
— Детский сад, — проворчал Арей.  
Отец был серьезным, только когда для этого была необходимость. Сейчас же необходимости не было. В большой шумной компании было не до того.  
— Сегодня праздник! Разрешаю пьянку! — заявил Айон. Это расплывчатое «сегодня» длилось уже второй день. Но это явно был не предел.  
Все несказанно этому обрадовались и стали пить за доброе начальство. Мариса пихнула Айона под локоть, разбрызгав вино. Посмотрев сначала на полупустой бокал, а потом на женщину, и сравнив, демон счел ее важнее и больше не пил. Делать ему было нечего, и он стал приставать к Марисе, но приставал под столом, чтоб никто не видел. Никто и не видел — всем было все равно. Кроме Арея, который тоже почему-то не пил и от нечего делать наблюдал за собравшейся аудиторией, подмечая интересные детали.  
— Продолжайте без меня, — заявил Айон через четверть часа и ушел вместе с Марисой.  
Арей выскользнул вслед за ними, стараясь, чтобы родители его не заметили. В прошлый раз подсматривать за ними оказалось довольно забавно. Он почти не знал, чем вообще здесь заняться. Может, стоило просто беспробудно пить, как все. Но чем меньше он контролировал сознание, тем сильнее им завладевало что-то извне.  
Родители даже не дошли до спальни — Айон прижал Марису к стене и стал целовать прямо в коридоре. Она отпихивалась, бормоча: «С ума сошел?! Сейчас в челюсть дам!», но демон вцепился в ее запястья.  
— У меня еще ноги есть, — напомнила женщина и так мастерски ударила его коленом в живот, что он рухнул на пол.  
«Действительно странные у них отношения, — с легким удовлетворением подумал Арей. — И за что она его так?»  
— Не для того тебе бог дал такие красивые ноги, чтобы ими меня бить, — заявил Айон, поднимаясь и вытирая с губ кровь. — Человек бы от такого удара умер на месте. Черт...  
Из горла демона хлынула кровь. Поняв, что переборщила, Мариса кинулась к нему и принялась целовать его окровавленные губы. Айон отстранил ее за плечи.  
— Знаешь что, не хватает острых ощущений — иди в темном переулке прогуляйся, а с меня довольно, — сердито заявил он. Видимо, обычно их прелюдии выходили менее кровавыми, а это был уже перебор. — Я, в конце концов, живой. По крайней мере, пока. Но если так дальше пойдет...  
— Прости...  
— Все. Надоело. Пойду напьюсь — вот это радость. Прощай, женщина.  
Мариса повисла у него на шее и впилась губами в его губы. Айон хотел отстранить ее, но потом передумал и обнял.  
— Чего это я сегодня такой добрый? — улыбнулся он, подхватывая ее на руки.  
— Ты всегда добрый, — льстиво ответила женщина, прижимаясь к нему.  
— И все этим пользуются.  
Мариса снова поцеловала его. Он донес ее до спальни и, открыв дверь ногой, положил на кровать с совершенно недвусмысленными намерениями. Сел рядом и обнял, так и оставив дверь нараспашку. Вряд ли кто-то пришел бы сюда — у всех сейчас были дела поинтересней. Мариса, однако, удержала его за плечи, не позволив припасть к своим губам.  
— Подожди...  
— Что еще?  
— Мне надо с тобой поговорить...  
— Я сейчас встану и уйду.  
— Не уходи...  
— Тогда замолчи. Выбрось из головы все лишнее. Все хорошо. Я рядом, со мной ничего не бойся.  
— Много лет назад ты тоже так говорил...  
— Я предупреждал!  
— Все, я молчу, — сдалась Мариса, сокрушенно вздыхая.  
— Естественно, — усмехнулся Айон, покусывая ее губы. — Сложно что-то говорить, когда рот занят гораздо более интересным и полезным делом. Вообще, нельзя столько трепаться, особенно с агрессивными намерениями...  
— Ты бы сам заткнулся, — буркнула женщина.  
— Тоже верно...  
Мариса запустила пальцы в седые волосы, нежно пропуская между пальцами белоснежные пряди. И растянула губы в легкой, какой-то горьковатой усмешке, оглядывая лицо Айона.  
— Ты почти не изменился...  
— Ты тоже...  
— Тогда что изменилось? Почему есть эта пропасть между нами?  
— Арей...  
— Забудь о нем... Пока ты со мной — забудь. Его нет. Он умер.  
— Не говори так...  
— Мы оба знаем, что это правда.  
— Нет...  
Мариса взяла Айона за ворот и, пригнув к себе, заставила посмотреть в свои глаза.  
— Во что ты веришь?! В оболочку?! Посмотри хоть раз в его душу, в его гнилую душу, душу дьявола, который всю жизнь тебя обманывал!  
Айон схватил женщину за запястье и, оторвав ее руку от своей рубашки, стиснул в когтях так, что хлынула кровь. С трудом удалось простить ей предательство. Оставить это в прошлом. Но она продолжала стоять на своем, ничего не боясь.  
— Он не дьявол! — прорычал Айон, угрожающе оскаливаясь. — Не дьявол! Я знаю! Я его люблю!  
— Ты знаешь правду! Ты видел его истинную душу!  
— Нет... Он не дьявол...  
— Хочешь убедиться? Иди снова посмотри!  
— На что посмотри?! Да я каждый раз, когда его вижу, вспоминаю, как его крохотное тельце вот этими самыми руками к груди прижимал! Как он мне улыбался... Как ручки ко мне тянул, как я ночами с ним сидел... Как я его крохотные пальчики целовал... Как он бежал ко мне каждый раз, когда я прилетал...  
Айон накрыл рукой лицо. Он не мог выносить этого разговора. В который раз. Она так настойчиво трахала ему этим мозг, будто надеялась, что однажды он устанет сопротивляться и сдастся.  
— Для тебя это истина, — шепнула коварная искусительница, прижав его голову к своей груди. — Он ничего даже не помнит. Для него все это ничего не значит.  
— Я всем для него был... — взвыл демон. — Как я могу отнять жизнь у того, кому я ее подарил?!  
— Ты дал ему все, что мог... Твоей вины здесь нет, я даже не заставляю тебя его убивать... Просто позволь мне это сделать...  
— Я скорее сам умру! Если тронешь его хоть пальцем... Ты его мать! Хочешь убить собственного ребенка и даже ничего не чувствуешь... Я сам прекрасно вижу, кто из вас дьявол!  
Арей стоял, прислонившись к стене и царапая ее когтями. Глаза застилали слезы. Отец всегда знал, какая роль уготована ему... Знал и не убил... Он улыбался... Сквозь боль... Сквозь ложь... Он смотрел на него, как на свою жизнь, как на самое главное, что у него есть... Ставил его даже выше мечты... Прикрывая любовь тщеславием...  
Арей сорвался с места и бросился к отцу. Айон держал Марису за горло. Та безуспешно пыталась сопротивляться. Билась в его руках, как раненый зверь, отчаянно борющийся за жизнь.  
— Никогда я не променяю свои чувства на такую, как ты... — процедил он, сжимая когти на ее шее.  
Подбежав к отцу, Арей обнял его, пряча лицо у него на груди. Айон отпустил Марису и освободившейся рукой огладил дрожащие плечи сына. Было совершенно наплевать, как он оказался здесь.  
— Сколько еще ты будешь верить его слезам? — прохрипела Мариса.  
Все это время она пыталась сделать вид, что приняла любовь Айона к сыну? Играла роль заботливой матери, потому что боялась, что он еще злится из-за ее предательства? А сейчас не сдержалась. Или просто решила, что ей уже ничто не грозит.  
Айон хотел снова схватить ее, но Арей удержал, не позволив.  
— Не надо... Не убивай никого... — прошептал он сквозь слезы.  
— Хорошо... — ласково ответил отец. — Только не плачь... Пожалуйста, успокойся...  
Он погладил сына по голове, и тот прижался еще сильнее. Сейчас между ними было столько тепла, столько взаимопонимания... Так и должно было быть. Всегда. Они должны были стоять на одной стороне. Смотреть в одном направлении. Вечность. Но это ведь вновь могло продлиться только краткий миг...  
— Ты, наверное, душу продашь, только бы этому дьяволу хорошо было, — мрачно усмехнулась Мариса.  
Айон стиснул зубы, подавив в себе огромное желание броситься на нее и переломить ей позвоночник.  
— Я всегда думал, что тебя любил... Теперь я понимаю, что тебя ненавижу. Кем бы он ни был, он мой сын. И твой... Наш... Но с самого его рождения он был только моим. Тебе он никогда не был нужен. Я не раз пожалел о том, что встретил тебя. Но есть то, за что я тебе благодарен. Если бы не ты, в моей жизни не было бы Арея. Только из-за него я тебя не убью. Уходи.  
— Ты думаешь, что сможешь обойтись без меня? — уязвленно усмехнулась Мариса.  
— Или ты уйдешь отсюда, или из жизни — выбирай!  
Женщина сжала руку в кулак, собирая в ладони энергию жизни Арея, и тот упал на колени, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. Уже не контролируя свою ярость, Айон бросился на нее, но она увернулась и, кинувшись к окну, успела улететь. Догонять ее не было смысла. Было откровенно плевать и на нее, и на все вокруг. Айон присел рядом с сыном и прижал его к себе.  
— Она ушла... Она больше ничего тебе не сделает... — прошептал он тихо.  
Только этого хотелось сейчас. Утешить. Подарить чувство безопасности. Просто побыть рядом.  
— Я все это заслужил... — тихо и сдавленно произнес Арей.  
— Не говори так...  
— Я люблю тебя... Правда люблю...  
— Я знаю... Тихо...  
— Если можешь, прости меня...  
— Я и не злился...  
— Папа, прости...  
Арей вцепился когтями в спину отца. Нахлынувшие чувства сжирали изнутри. Айон верил. Правда беспрекословно верил. Любовь была для него важнее всего. Важнее опасности. Важнее угрозы. Важнее безумия. Он любил сына даже таким — даже калекой, безвозвратно утратившим душу. Он не собирался жертвовать им даже ради мечты.  
— Это ты меня прости, мой хороший... — шепнул он, целуя в висок. — Я порой сомневался в тебе... Я хотел тебя убить... Я был не прав... Что бы ты ни сделал, я всегда буду тебя любить... Скажи, чего ты хочешь? Я все сделаю...  
— Не отпускай меня...  
Отец был властным, самовлюбленным тираном. Как он мог так любить того, кто открыто говорил о том, что является врагом? Наверное, он пошел бы ради него на любые жертвы... Теперь в этом больше не оставалось сомнений.  
— Ты ведь тоже любишь, — улыбнулся Айон.  
Арей вздрогнул.  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли?  
— Тебе не нравится? Я могу перестать...  
— Читай... У меня нет от тебя секретов...  
Это пугало. Слишком много чужих мыслей роилось в голове. Но все еще не находилось смелости в этом признаться. Объяснить все, как есть. Арей ощущал, что все еще не может доверять отцу. Может, дело было даже не в нем. Этим не хотелось делиться ни с кем.  
Айон, улыбаясь, погладил его по спине. Очень многое произошло между ними, но ничто так и не заставило усомниться в любви к сыну. Он был слишком важен. Важнее всего. И сейчас казалось, что все можно преодолеть. Что ничто не имеет значения. Все падет пред светом этой всеобъемлющей, спасительной любви.  
— Все будет хорошо... — прошептал он Арею на ухо. — Только ничего не бойся...  
— Она любит тебя... Она вернется...  
— Не думай об этом.  
— Она моя мама...  
— Забудь о ней.  
— Я не могу...  
— Все будет хорошо... Я обещаю... Успокойся...  
— Да... — кивнул Арей, сжимая пальцами ткань отцовской рубашки. — Когда ты со мной, все остальное не важно...  
— Я всегда буду с тобой, — улыбнулся Айон. — Поверь, я всегда буду тебя любить...  
— Я верю... Я тоже тебя люблю... Прости за все...  
— Ты меня прости...  
Арей поднял голову и, увидев улыбку отца, улыбнулся в ответ. Теперь он наконец был хоть в чем-то уверен. Может, теперь он наконец определился, где искать счастья. Может, именно сегодня он окончательно избрал свой жизненный путь.


	3. Глава 3. Братская забота

— Брат, ты что, куришь?! — изумленно спросил Анри, заходя на балкон.  
Айон поправил сползающие очки и воззрился на сигарету, зажатую в пальцах. Оглядев ее с философским видом, он обернулся к брату.  
— Ну да. А что?  
— С чего это?  
— Да как тебе сказать...  
— Неделю без Марисы? — догадался Анри.  
— Ну да... — вздохнул Айон. — Понимаешь, я постоянно о вкусе ее крови думаю... Сигареты хоть как-то помогают отвлечься, хоть и ненадолго...  
— А ты не пробовал о ней не думать?  
— Мне все о ней напоминает... Арей весь день туда-сюда маячит — живое напоминание... Я у него даже пару раз кровь просил попить — его гнилая душа тоже справиться помогает, но не намного лучше, чем сигареты. Да и неправильно это как-то...  
— Да уж... Ну, брат, ты попал... Не думал, что придет тот день, когда у тебя физиологические потребности будут так над душой издеваться...  
Айон в задумчивости снова поправил очки и затушил окурок.  
— Вот скажи, а у тебя когда-нибудь такое было, чтобы ненавидеть кого-то и желать одновременно?  
— Ну да, было. С тобой.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул и вытащил из кармана новую сигарету.  
— Не вариант. Небогатая у тебя биография. Может все-таки хоть что-нибудь посоветуешь?  
— Единственное, что я тебе могу посоветовать — это не курить. Все равно не поможет. И на меня не дыши.  
— Ты не представляешь, как мне плохо...  
— Мог бы отнять у нее душу.  
— Думаешь, она бы далась? Сам же знаешь, что она дерется не хуже меня. Я уже пытался один раз. Незабываемые ощущения в плане мазохизма.  
— Неужели есть женщина, которая тебя может заставить мучиться?  
— Увы...  
— Сочувствую. Может, тебе отвлечься хоть на минуту, оторваться от сигареты и просто с братом поговорить?  
Айон поднял бровь и в который раз поправил сползающие очки.  
— А ты что, что-то конкретное хотел?  
— Я поговорить хотел! — взбесился Анри. — Что, нельзя? Ты тут стоишь, умираешь, вот я и пришел! И вообще, что за идиотская привычка все время очки поправлять!  
— Поговорить? О чем?  
— О нашем счастливом детстве! — вконец разъярился Анри.  
— В каком-то смысле оно действительно было счастливым... — задумчиво произнес Айон, в рассеянности не распознав иронии. — В детстве ты всегда был со мной...  
— Даже ад может приносить радость, — хмыкнул Анри. — Я всегда считал тебя странным...  
— А я всегда считал тебя несообразительным. Как видишь, мы оба друг о друге не лучшего мнения.  
— Да прекрати ты уже философствовать! Пошли прогуляемся, на звезды посмотрим!  
— В твои обязанности не входит заботиться о моем состоянии.  
Анри закатил глаза.  
— Так, все, мне это надоело! Быстро пошли на свежий воздух!  
Анри сгреб брата за шиворот и, отобрав у него сигарету, потащил за собой. Айон не особенно сопротивлялся, уважая такое самоотверженное желание помочь. Пару минут спустя они уже сидели на камнях под деревьями, обнявшись, и разговаривали о детстве. Это действительно немного отвлекло.  
— А помнишь, как мы однажды подрались? — вспомнил Анри. — Мы весь день не разговаривали, потом я к тебе пришел, хотел тебе в лицо сказать все, что думал, а ты увидел меня, улыбнулся и сказал: «Анри, братик... Я тебя ждал...» У меня все слова в горле застряли.  
— Я помню, какое у тебя было глупое лицо, — засмеялся Айон. — Когда ты предал меня, я мечтал сказать тебе то же самое...  
— Ты и сказал...  
— Мы все время были вместе... Но потом все изменилось...  
— Уже, наверное, в тысячный раз я прошу у тебя прощения...  
— Я давно тебя простил. Хотя так и не смог понять.  
— Айон...  
— Что?  
— Какая она была — наша мама?  
— Ты видел ее.  
— Только ты знаешь, какой она была до того, как ее похитили демоны и притащили в Ад.  
Айон задумался. Лилит очень много значила для него. Он судил о ней по чужим воспоминаниям. Возможно, это слегка искажало истину. Но он искренне восхищался матерью. Хотел походить на нее. Жаль, что не особенно получалось. Жаль, что он, похоже, больше пошел в отца.  
— Ну... Она была очень красивой и доброй женщиной... — уклончиво ответил Айон. — Не знаю я, как ее описать...  
— Ты никогда не думал, что было бы с нами, если бы мы родились в Раю?  
— А ты думал?  
— Когда ты сказал о том, что мы — дети архангела, я не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
— Сам знаешь — я не хотел говорить.  
— Сказал бы тогда — я бы тебя не предал.  
— Странная логика.  
— Извини, какая есть.  
— Как ты мог наплевать на все и предпочесть Мираэль?  
— Я тогда не думал...  
— Ты никогда не думаешь. Скажи честно: ты предал бы меня, если бы все повторилось?  
— Нет, не предал.  
— Не врешь?  
— Мысли прочитай.  
— Как будто ты не можешь передумать!  
— Поверь, не могу.  
Айон улыбнулся. Кажется, вышло даже искренне.  
— Спасибо и на этом...  
Анри пихнул его локтем в бок.  
— Эй! Чего ты такой мрачный? Мы в космосе, в окружении звезд, летим в Рай, в который ты всегда мечтал попасть!  
— Рай может превратиться в ад.  
— Да не парься ты! — легкомысленно отмахнулся Анри. — Ты чем курить — лучше бы просто поменьше загружался!  
— Я хочу ее душу...  
— Я тоже много чего хочу, но далеко не все ты мне разрешаешь. Вот ты сам из-за женщины страдаешь, а еще меня спрашиваешь, почему я из-за Мираэль тебя предал!  
Айон озадаченно хмыкнул, поражаясь такому незамутненному нахальству. Нашел же братец аргумент...  
— Я, заметь, не пошел ради нее на то, на что пошел ты ради Мираэль.  
— Может, перестанем ругаться и лучше звездами полюбуемся? — напряженно предложил Анри, ощутив, что продолжение разговора явно не принесет ему ничего хорошего.  
— Я не против, — согласился Айон. — Тем более, на эту тему мы можем спорить бесконечно.  
Минут пять они молчали. Дольше Анри не вытерпел.  
— А я еще помню, как ты подрался, защищая меня, — сообщил он.  
— Да, — усмехнулся Айон. — Я тоже помню...

***

— Сильно болит? — виновато спросил Анри, разглядывая лицо брата, которое все было в синяках и царапинах.  
— Терпимо, — ответил Айон, хотя, судя по тому, как он поморщился, это была явная неправда.  
— Зачем ты в драку полез? Это же теперь долго не заживет...  
— Ну и пусть. Мне все равно. Я же защищал своего братика, — улыбнулся демоненок.  
Анри притянул брата к себе и стал зализывать раны на его лице. Надо же ему было сделать хоть что-то. Айон засмеялся и заявил:  
— У тебя язык щекотный.  
Минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Анри почему-то долго потом помнил этот взгляд и улыбающиеся разбитые губы. Он чувствовал тогда, что Айон всегда останется таким, что, даже страдая из-за него, не будет в этом упрекать, как бы сильно ему ни было больно. Всегда защитит, окажется рядом в самую трудную минуту... Так было всегда... И это никогда не менялось...

***

— Мы были детьми... Что же случилось потом? — задумчиво спросил Айон, глядя в космическую черноту. Все же это нагоняло тревожную тоску. Он начинал понимать, что боится здесь умереть. В бескрайней звездной пустоте. Вдали от любых планет. Как тогда, в Аду. Может, то чувство просто преследовало его, как старая травма? Он не сдался безысходности тогда. Но сейчас почему-то было ужасно тяжело.  
— Ты повзрослел, — улыбнулся Анри.  
— А ты совсем не изменился...  
— Мне и так хорошо.  
Айон усмехнулся, ероша ему волосы. Маленький братик так и остался вечным ребенком...  
— Почему ты ранил Мираэль? — вдруг хмуро спросил Анри. — Я ведь просил тебя...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мне казалось, что хоть раз в жизни ты мог пожертвовать своей игрушкой ради меня. Ради нас всех. Ради будущего. Я не имею в виду, что ты мне что-то должен, просто я надеялся, что ты поймешь...  
— Что я должен был понять?  
— Да ничего... Давай не будем об этом...  
— Нет, я хочу знать! Я хочу знать, из-за чего ты разрушил мне жизнь!  
— Я — тебе?!  
Анри наконец заметил, что весьма сильно задел брата этими словами. На всякий случай он отодвинулся подальше. Айон вскочил и ответил в яростном негодовании, глядя на него сверху вниз:  
— Да ты глупый маленький ребенок! Если бы не я, ты давно был бы мертв! И вообще, если ты так меня ненавидишь — мог бы уйти, я тебя не держу!  
Анри встал и обнял брата, надеясь успокоить. Решиться на это было не так-то просто. Особенно после всего, что Айон уже с ним сотворил.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу...  
— Тогда какого черта...  
Анри прижал к себе голову брата, не дав договорить.  
— Может, лучше все-таки помолчим? — тихо предложил он.  
— Что это меняет?  
— Ну все, Айон, успокойся уже... Прости меня...  
Вздохнув, Анри погладил брата по спине. Не хотелось нарушать шаткий мир между ними. С Айоном было так хорошо, когда он не злился... В такие моменты забывалась вся его жестокость. И становилось больно и страшно от зашкаливающей любви к нему. Это не выходило контролировать. Даже прокручивая в памяти моменты, когда он издевался и бил. Радость от близкого и теплого общения с ним все равно не ослабевала. Анри сам тянулся к нему. Не мог ничего с этим поделать. И создавалось впечатление, что тогда, тем жутким мучителем, просто был кто-то другой.  
— Сейчас все по-другому... — прошептал Анри, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты меня простил? — хмыкнул Айон. — Думаешь, я поверю?  
— Это правда...  
— Скажи честно: я — все, что у тебя осталось, поэтому ты, чтобы не остаться совсем один, крутишься тут. Или я не прав?  
— Не совсем... Мне действительно больше некуда идти, но...  
— Но? Первой части фразы было более чем достаточно.  
— Не будь таким жестоким! Дослушай!  
— А то я не понял, что ты хотел сказать. Расслабься. Я с этим давно смирился.  
— Значит, мир? — искренне удивившись, с надеждой спросил Анри.  
— Мир, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Обрадовавшись и едва не подскочив на месте от переполняющего душу восторга, Анри чмокнул его в щеку. Все же, чем дольше он думал над этим, тем отчетливей понимал, что радуется уже тому, что брат просто ведет себя не как мудак. Так, как повел бы себя кто-нибудь нормальный. Это невероятно угнетало. Это значило, что он сломал окончательно. Свел с ума.  
— Пошли, братик, — улыбнулся Айон, обнимая Анри за плечи. — Не стоит омрачать жизнь ссорами — она ведь так прекрасна.  
И почему он не мог придерживаться этой точки зрения всегда?

***

Если у Айона и был когда-то идеальный брат, то это был совсем не Анри. За столетие в жизни демона случалось многое. Почти всегда он сохранял полную бесстрастность, но были и моменты, когда чувства брали над ним верх. Как предводитель восстания, ведущий демонов к Раю, он обязан был быть жестким, бескомпромиссным, не позволяющим себе слабость и готовым пожертвовать чувствами ради достижения цели. Эти качества были идеальными для правителя. Но очень мешали в личной жизни. Айон понимал, что поступает правильно, отрекаясь от чувств, но порой ему хотелось допустить в себе недолгую слабость. В нем боролись две противоречивые личности, и ни одной он не мог до конца отдать предпочтение. Единственное, что он знал наверняка — давая чувствам волю, он будет обречен проигрывать вечно. Любое проявленное милосердие оборачивалось против него. Но в тот единственный раз этот закон не сработал.  
Пленный демон стоял перед ним на коленях и клялся в верности. Взамен Айон пообещал сохранить ему жизнь. Союзники такого рода были полезны, но слишком ненадежны. Бывшие враги могли оказаться предателями. Поэтому прежде Айон безжалостно убивал всех, кто осмеливался вторгаться в Элизиум. Но не на этот раз. Этого демона он пощадил. Сам не до конца понимая, почему хочет оставить его рядом с собой.  
— Как твое имя? — спросил он, оглядывая нового союзника придирчиво и заинтересованно.  
— Арестес, — ответил тот, почтительно глядя на внезапно обретенного повелителя.  
Айон едва ощутимо вздрогнул, охваченный воспоминаниями, но тут же отогнал их прочь. Этот демон... Высокий, черноволосый, с искрящимися янтарными глазами, напоминал о том, о чем Айон старался не вспоминать. Его сын сейчас был бы подростком... Но это был совсем не он.  
— Если посмеешь предать меня, пожалеешь, что не умер сегодня, — холодно бросил Айон, разворачиваясь на каблуках и уходя прочь.

Страсть обволакивала, разнося по комнате отчаянные стоны. С яростной одержимостью Айон вбивался в тело демона, расположившись между его ног и зажимая запястья по обе стороны от лица. Утешать себя любовными играми было приятно. С некоторых пор Айон начал ценить даже иллюзию любви. Порой только слепая надежда вела вперед. Потеряв всех, кто был ему дорог, демон цеплялся за любую возможность вспомнить о том, что дарило несказанное счастье. И этот пленник, его новый слуга, стремился разделить с ним все печали. Был готов на все в благодарность за помилование. Айон упивался своей безраздельной властью над ним.  
Доведя Арестеса до вершины блаженства и с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот пытается восстановить дыхание, захлебываясь наслаждением, Айон облизал головку его члена, собирая губами капельки семени. Пальцы в это время бродили по пульсирующим венкам на опавшей плоти, лаская чувствительное место. Арестес постанывал, безмолвно моля о передышке но не смея вымолвить ни слова. Собрав языком сперму, оставшуюся на его животе, Айон облизнулся, заглядывая в полуприкрытые глаза. Взяв его за подбородок, поцеловал влажные губы, проскальзывая языком в трепетно приоткрытый рот. Арестес тихо охнул, отвечая на поцелуй, и обхватил Айона руками. Тот хрипло зарычал, слабо, но уверенно сжимая его горло.  
— Зачем ты... — выдохнул Арестес, глядя в его властные глаза. — Делаешь это?..  
— Я делаю все, что мне хочется, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— А я делаю то, что мне прикажут...  
— Теперь я буду тебе приказывать.  
Арестес слабо улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и покорно опуская голову.  
— Мало того, что ты отступник, так ты еще и извращенец, — усмехнулся он, и не думая сопротивляться.  
— Я еще и садист, — шепнул бархатный голос. Острое ушко обожгло страстным дыханием. Арестес задрожал, ощущая, как учащается сердцебиение. Когда он клялся Айону в верности, он никак не ожидал, что придется служить ему именно так. — И у меня впервые есть враг — личная шлюха.  
— Я больше не враг, — тихо ответил Арестес. — Ты сохранил мне жизнь, хотя мне говорили, что ты безжалостен. Я не предам того, кто проявил ко мне милосердие. На войне чувствам нет места... Если ты оставил меня в живых, значит, ты совсем не такой, как о тебе принято думать.  
— Ты напомнил мне кое-кого, — усмехнулся Айон, откидываясь на подушки и запуская пальцы в волосы демона. — Тебе просто повезло. На самом деле я действительно злой и убиваю любого, кто стоит у меня на пути.  
— Чего ты хочешь добиться войной?  
— Мне не нужна война. Я хочу отправиться туда, откуда демоны были изгнаны многие тысячелетия назад. Но только Ад может вылететь за пределы атмосферы.  
Больше Арестес не задавал вопросов. Прижавшись к Айону, он положил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в спокойную полудрему.  
— Будь моим братом, — попросил он тихо.  
Айон усмехнулся, оглаживая его волосы. Каждый из демонов нуждался в любви, хоть многие никогда не знали ее.

Любовь вернулась в его жизнь, пусть она и была совсем не такой, как прежде. Арестес преданно служил, добросовестно исполняя любой приказ. Благодаря ему Айон приблизился к мечте еще немного, подобравшись почти вплотную. До исполнения задуманного оставались считанные месяцы.  
Выйдя в сад, чтобы немного отдохнуть от бесконечных дел, Айон с улыбкой воззрился на Арестеса, беззаботно лежащего на траве в ожидании новых приказов.  
— Иди ко мне, — весело позвал тот.  
Стоило Айону приблизиться, Арестес повалил его на траву и сжал в объятиях. Веселый смех разнесся по саду.  
— Приятно разделить с кем-то свою мечту, — шепнул Айон, перебираясь на демона и оказываясь сверху. — Даже если ее не понимают.  
— Ты добр ко мне, — улыбнулся Арестес, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Ты научил меня чувствовать.  
— Нет смысла подавлять чувства, — усмехнулся Айон. — Особенно, если не знаешь, проснешься ли живым.  
Их губы слились в поцелуе, полном наслаждения. Айон редко отказывал в себе удовольствиях, если это никак не мешало делам. Порой приятно было расслабиться в нежных или страстных объятиях. Чтобы идти к цели, нужен был кто-то. Айон хотел хоть с кем-то разделить свой рай.

Айон был бы рад продемонстрировать Анри своего нового «брата», который оказался куда лучше и послушней. Жаль, так и не представилось возможности. Да и Арестес оказался совсем не таким идеальным. Просто очень хорошо делал вид.  
Айон выяснил это случайно — допросив пойманных врагов. Арестес шпионил. Сливал им информацию. Новый брат оказался таким же предателем, как и старый. Айон неустанно проклинал себя за то, что снова поверил кому-то. Позволил себе поддаться страху больше никогда не испытать любви.  
Арестес сбежал, но в день, когда был разрушен Ад, они встретились снова. Направляясь к сердцу звездолета, Айон нашел Арестеса на своем пути, почти убитого излучением, раненого и измученного. Способность, усиленная во сто крат, способная убить все живое вокруг, что он пожелал бы... Убивала теперь того, кого он любил, пусть и недолго.  
Присев на одно колено, Айон коснулся лица демона и взял его в свои ладони. Давление смерти ослабло, позволяя Арестесу снова начать дышать. Айон хотел отстраниться и пойти дальше, но бывший соратник крепко сжал его руку.  
— Почему? — хрипло выдавил он, не отрывая от демона изумленно распахнутых глаз. — Почему ты спас меня?  
— Больше ты мне не помешаешь, — спокойно ответил Айон.  
— Но я же...  
Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Айон сжал его в объятиях. В последний раз он мог поступить так, как подсказывало сердце. Теперь это уже не имело значения.  
Арестес плакал, прижавшись к нему, словно ребенок.  
— Я все, все для тебя сделаю, — прошептал он отчаянно. — Все, что захочешь... Все, что ты скажешь, Айон... Ко мне никто... Никогда... Так не относился...   
— Уходи отсюда, — шепнул демон, одаряя его последним поцелуем в висок. — Я дважды сохранил тебе жизнь. Не потеряй ее.  
Сквозь слезы Арестес смотрел, как он удаляется прочь по коридору навстречу своей мечте. Если бы не предательство, он мог бы сейчас идти рядом. Но остался на месте. И больше Айон никогда не видел его.

***

Айон оказался крайне ошарашен внезапным ударом в лицо, прилетевшим откуда-то сбоку. Развернувшись, он краем глаза заметил сына и тут же получил второй удар. Перехватив руки Арея и скрутив их за его спиной, он яростно прошипел:  
— Ты спятил? Или тебе некуда деть злость?  
— Ты угадал, — криво ухмыльнулся сын. — Я спятил и мне некуда деть злость.  
Что опять взбрело ему в голову? Он специально провоцировал, чтобы проверить, дадут ли ему сдачи? Или из-за чего-то злился? Наверное, это было не важно. Эта задача в любом случае имела лишь одно правильное решение. Независимо от условия. Независимо от причин.  
— Бей, — обреченно разрешил Айон, отпуская его.  
— Не хочу, — буркнул Арей, отворачиваясь.  
Похоже, он и правда просто проверял. Устало вздохнув, Айон сел на кровать, утыкаясь себе в ладони. Он всего этого заслуживал. Он сам не мог до конца себе доверять.  
— Я тебя все равно люблю, — произнес он тихо. — Больше всего на свете. И ты меня тоже, я знаю. Это моя вина.  
Сын уселся рядом, глядя куда-то сквозь него. Отец обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе.  
— Тебе нужно рассказать о том, что чувствуешь, — прошептал он. — Поделиться с кем-то, чтобы стало легче.  
— Я слишком жадный для того, чтобы делиться, — огрызнулся Арей.  
— Нужно бороться за жизнь.  
— Не хочу бороться за то, что мне омерзительно.  
— Что же мне с тобой делать, — вздохнул Айон, ласково гладя сына по голове.  
Его объятия дарили чувство защищенности. Но Арей прекрасно знал, насколько оно иллюзорно. Насколько беспомощен отец перед Правителем Ада. Да и просто сам по себе.  
— Все это время, — глухо произнес Арей, вцепляясь в рубашку Айона. — С того самого дня, как покинул Ад... Я пытаюсь разрушить ад, в котором оказался. Я так долго пытался понять, кто же он на самом деле... Мой палач... Чего он хочет... Зачем ему все это...  
— Чего он хочет? — усмехнулся Айон, крепче прижимая сына к себе. — Мне безразлично, Арей. Чего хочешь ты?  
— Я хочу покоя, — всхлипнул сын, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы. — Убери все это... Я забыл, как быть живым...  
— Нужно рискнуть, — тихо шепнул Айон, гладя его по голове. — И шагнуть вперед. У каждого есть право на шанс.  
— Я давно сделал шаг и падаю в бесконечную, бездонную пропасть. Мой шанс безвозвратно упущен.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Айон крепче прижал сына к себе, сжимая в ладони его холодные пальцы.  
— Тебе никогда не внушала ужас мысль, что ты родился и теперь тебе придется жить? — криво ухмыльнулся Арей.  
Отец нежно поцеловал его холодные губы. Он улыбался тепло и спокойно, хотя в душе бушевала боль. И пожирало безмерное чувство вины.  
— Иди ко мне, — шепнул он, ласково привлекая сына к себе и поглаживая по спине. — Я утешу тебя...  
— Утешишь? — хмыкнул Арей, презрительно глядя на отца, но не пытаясь отстраниться. — Ты уверен, что твоя похоть способна меня утешить?  
— Когда-то ты очень хотел этого, — с грустью ответил Айон. — Если жизнь для тебя настолько невыносима... Что еще я могу сделать?  
— Мне ничего не надо. Меня ничто не спасет.  
— Как я устал, — вздохнул Айон, снимая очки и раздраженно потирая виски. — Надеюсь, больше у меня не будет никаких детей.  
— Не хочешь детей — трахай Анри, — огрызнулся Арей, отворачиваясь. — Он точно не залетит.  
Айон замахнулся, борясь с желанием влепить сыну крепкую затрещину, но вовремя опомнился и бессильно опустил руку.  
— Я пытался сделать твое детство счастливым, — произнес он устало и обреченно. — Я помню, как рос в Аду... С самого рождения я не видел ничего другого. Дети не принадлежали себе или своей семье. Они принадлежали обществу, и общество решало их судьбу.  
— Разве я имею право распоряжаться своей судьбой? — процедил Арей сквозь зубы. — За меня все решал ты. И ты просто злишься теперь, что больше не способен на меня повлиять.  
— Да что ж ты за чудовище такое, — простонал Айон, хватаясь за голову и вцепляясь себе в волосы. Уронив голову на руки, он просидел так пару минут, пытаясь совладать с собой.  
Любви между ними больше не было. Как не было и доверия. Правитель Ада встал между ними, и эту пропасть нельзя было перешагнуть.  
— Это больше не ты... — с болью произнес Айон, не поднимая глаз. — Я хотел бы бороться за тебя... За то, что от тебя осталось... Арей... Скажи, ты хочешь этого? Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал любить тебя? Если ты хочешь умереть... Я убью...  
Он все еще помнил угрожающее: «Если ты убьешь его, я приду, чтобы убить тебя». И меньше всего хотел терять любовь всей своей жизни. Никто не мог заменить Арея. Никто вообще никого не мог заменить.  
Обхватив запястья отца, Арей заглянул ему в лицо и подался вперед, навстречу. Айон прижал его к груди, как можно ближе и крепче. Губы невольно сложились в улыбку. Может, сыну было достаточно просто знать, что отец не станет решать за него?  
— Милый мой, — ласково шепнул Айон ему на ушко.  
— Сам ты милый, — буркнул Арей, не согласный с такой характеристикой.  
— Ага, я очень милый, — засмеялся Айон. — Белый и пушистый.  
— Смотри от гордости не лопни, — недовольно скривился Арей.  
Айон с удовольствием потискал рассерженного сына. В детстве он так же огрызался и дерзил, когда чувствовал обиду. Узнавать в его привычках нечто присущее маленькому демоненку было теперь по-настоящему здорово. Это давало надежду и позволяло вспомнить времена, когда счастье еще не покинуло их.  
— Мы можем все, — шепнул Айон на ушко Арею. — Все, чего захотим. Вместе. И пусть сейчас нам тяжело... Я выбрал наш рай, и я пойду к нему, несмотря ни на что. Идем со мной...  
Высвободившись из объятий отца, Арей развалился на кровати, закидывая ногу на ногу. Айон навис над ним, настойчиво требуя ответа. Сын игриво облизнул ухмыляющиеся губы, задорно поблескивая глазами.  
— Хватит издеваться надо мной, — прорычал отец, рывком хватая его за запястья и резким движением вжимая в кровать. — Хватит, я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь. Не хочу делать тебе больно, объясни, как я должен себя вести! Ты весь в свою мать!  
— Меня так еще никогда не оскорбляли, — усмехнулся Арей, намеренно упираясь коленом ему в пах.  
Айон тихо охнул, ощутимо вздрагивая всем телом.  
— Ах ты, негодный, несносный мальчишка, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Я же тебя так изнасилую.  
— Ты хреновый отец, — отозвался сын глумливо и насмешливо. Он будто специально провоцировал, прекрасно понимая, чем все это закончится.  
Прикрыв глаза, он шумно вздохнул, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову. От вида его соблазнительно изогнутой шеи Айон тихо застонал, все еще пытаясь сдерживаться, но, не выдержав напряжения, припал к ней, покрывая болезненными и долгими поцелуями. Арей извивался, пытаясь вырваться, шипел и скалился, сопротивлялся, когда отец срывал с него одежду, но все было тщетно. Объятия были тесными и страстными, ласки властными и грубыми. Айон демонстрировал, кто здесь хозяин, и сыну оставалось лишь свыкнуться с таким положением вещей.  
Отпустив запястья сына, Айон развел ему ноги и потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра, заставив застонать от прикосновения губ к чувствительному месту. Арей дернулся, попытавшись встать, но сильные руки прижали к кровати. Предостерегающий рык раскатился над ухом, возвещая о недовольстве сопротивлением. Арей с шумом выдохнул, дрожа в жестоких объятиях. Когда отец схватил его за волосы и, заставив перевернуться на живот, ткнул лицом в подушку, Арей вцепился когтями в простыню, напрягая слабые мускулы и пытаясь вырваться. Пульсирующий от возбуждения член уперся между ягодиц, мягко проскальзывая внутрь. Арей застонал в голос, выгибаясь ему навстречу.  
Айон двигался так яростно, что кровать ходила ходуном. Вцепившись в волосы сына и заставив запрокинуть голову, он крепко держал его за бедра, не позволяя отстраняться. Арей кричал, не сдерживаясь. Жар растекался по телу, импульсами собираясь в паху. Отец обращался с ним так грубо и жестко, так крепко держал, трахая, как свою собственность. Он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и покорным, когда властные пальцы сжимались на его горле. Внутри было так горячо. Арею казалось, что он сейчас задохнется от невыносимого жара. Легкие жгло огнем, дыхание сбивалось, из груди вылетали лишь отрывчатые стоны, никак не желая складываться в слова. Он выгибался навстречу отцу, чтобы его член входил еще глубже. Мыслей в голове не осталось, вместо них все сильнее разрасталось наслаждение. И чем резче и грубей становились движения отца, тем скорее приближалась сладкая разрядка.  
Кончив с яростным рыком, Айон, хрипя от наслаждения, повалился на кровать, наконец выпустив сына из своей стальной хватки. Арей бессильно упал рядом, переводя дыхание.  
— Прости, — хрипло произнес Айон, немного придя в себя. — Я сделал тебе больно.  
— Мне было приятно, — усмехнулся сын, потягиваясь и ощущая, как ломит теперь все тело.  
— Правда? Ты этого хотел?  
— Да.  
— Нехороший мальчик, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Это ты нехороший, — хмыкнул Арей, игриво куснув его ушко. — Ты такой страстный, когда взбешен.  
— И тебе это нравится?  
— Да. Иногда мне хочется ощутить это. Мне пусто и больно без чувств. А это... Целый взрыв ощущений. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты был со мной таким, как с Анри. Повелителем, который не терпит неповиновения. Но ты часто заигрываешься и начинаешь вести себя так и вне постели. А я не желаю это терпеть.  
— Я такой и есть, — усмехнулся Айон, приобнимая сына. — И в жизни, и в постели. С тобой так нельзя, я знаю. Поэтому мне так тяжело с тобой...  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнес Арей, заставив отца вздрогнуть. Тот не ожидал от него этих слов. — Поэтому наша близость мне так приятна. Люблю все той же любовью, которая принадлежала маленькому демоненку. Он так хотел, чтобы ты заботился о нем...  
Крепко прижав сына к себе, Айон зарылся лицом в его волосы. Больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы выросший демоненок принял его заботу. Ведь было еще не поздно?.. Арей пытался научиться доверять. Арей полетел с ним в Рай. Знал ли он хоть что-нибудь о Рае? Они никогда об этом не говорили. Сын вообще ничего не рассказывал о том, как провел годы в Аду. Наверное, не стоило давить на него. Айон боялся спрашивать. Боялся, что Арей огрызнется в ответ, и они снова поругаются. Но еще больше боялся все же узнать, что там на самом деле произошло.  
— Когда я впервые увидел Рай, он показался мне нереально прекрасным, — все же начал Айон, решив зайти издалека. Прощупать почву. И, возможно, ненавязчиво перевести разговор на прошлое сына. — Он настолько сильно отличается от любого другого общества... На Земле царит ужасный мир, где люди работают на общество и не успевают жить, а система ничего не дает им взамен. Ад ничем не лучше. А в Раю... В Раю все свободны и счастливы. Иногда мне просто хочется воочию узреть, как это выглядит. И пожить так самому. Этого даже может быть достаточно... Наверное. На какое-то время. Я не знаю, примут ли меня там. Возможно, я там умру. Но я не могу туда не стремиться. Кто хоть раз видел Рай, не сможет думать ни о чем другом.  
Арей хмыкнул. Он никогда не бывал в Раю, хотя ему довелось побывать на многих планетах. Однажды, когда он спросил об этом Правителя Ада, тот сказал: «Еще не время возвращаться туда». А на последовавшее за этим: «Но когда-нибудь ты вернешься?» ответил: «Когда-нибудь мы встретимся там». Тогда это внушало надежду. Сейчас остался только бессильный, отчаянный страх.  
— Мне пора, — заявил Арей, резко поднимаясь с постели и подхватывая с пола одежду.  
Айон разочарованно вздохнул. Вновь не вышло поговорить с ним. И он опять ничего не объяснил.  
От созерцания, как он одевается, тоже не прибавлялось радости. Это походило на стриптиз наоборот — но вызывало те же ощущения. Тонкая майка и кожаные штаны слишком соблазнительно обтягивали тощее тело сына. Колючий, с вечно недовольным лицом, с рваными, нервными движениями... Он возбуждал больше, чем идеально красивые телами Мариса или Анри. Он был прекрасен в своей отвратительности. Даже когда он прикуривал, судорожно чиркая зажигалкой, хотелось схватить его и завалить на кровать.  
— Я просил не курить при мне, — вместо этого отругал Айон.  
Сын коротко прошипел что-то сквозь зубы и быстро вышел прочь из комнаты. Это был единственный способ сдержаться — выгнать его.  
Нехотя одевшись, Айон пошел прогуляться по коридорам. Хотелось обдумать какой-нибудь план действий на случай, если Рай встретит недружелюбно. Но казалось невозможным предсказать, что там вообще может произойти.  
Заметив брата, неподвижно сидящего на подоконнике, Айон остановился рядом и с удивлением спросил, что он делает.  
— Я думаю, — хмуро отозвался Анри.  
— Зачем? — искренне удивился Айон. — Тебе нельзя думать, еще голову повредишь.  
— Думать трудно! — захныкал Анри, прижимаясь к брату.  
— Вот-вот, — подтвердил тот, погладив его по волосам. — Иди лучше поешь.  
— Ты много думаешь, — насупился Анри, утыкаясь ему в грудь. — У тебя голова не лопнет?  
— У меня голова умная и сильная.  
— Что, тебе весь ум достался?  
— Да.  
Анри обиженно засопел и стукнул брата.  
— Я обиделся! Возьму и уйду от тебя!  
— Опять?  
— Ты злой! — надулся Анри. — Я уйду и тебе будет стыдно!  
— Не будет, я же злой.  
Глядя на насупленную мордашку брата, Айон едва сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться. Когда тот открыл рот, чтобы произнести очередное возмущенное обвинение, Айон положил ему на язык конфетку. Изумленно захлопав глазами, Анри скушал ее и успокоился.  
— Кушай пироженки, Анри, — вздохнул Айон, гладя брата по голове. — Не надо думать.  
Тот согласно кивнул, прижимаясь к нему и начиная довольно урчать. Он давно мечтал о большом тортике, в котором смог бы прогрызть норку и жить там. Но озвучивать эту мысль не стал, не желая, чтобы брат снова над ним смеялся. Айон и так считал его глупым ребенком. А Анри просто хотел, чтобы ему позволили жить беззаботно. Не выполнять ничьих приказов. И не огребать за их хреновое исполнение.  
Приласкавшись к брату, он отправился на поиски сладкого. Судьба привела на кухню, где, по счастливой случайности, на столе оказалась большая и вкусная конфетка. Жадно поглотив вожделенное лакомство, Анри довольно заулыбался, когда его отвлек ощутимый пинок по ноге. Заскулив, демон обернулся, и тут же на него обрушился шквал ударов.  
— Это моя конфетка!!! — завопила Эмира, колотя его маленькими кулачками. — Моя! Моя!!!  
С перепугу повалившись на пол, Анри заревел, как ребенок.  
— Обидели моего братика, — усмехнулся Айон, обнимая его и поднимая с пола. — Ты так вопишь, что тебя на весь корабль слышно.  
— Он! Сожрал! Мою! Конфетку! — заявила Эмира, грозно сдвигая брови. — Он поплатится!  
Анри зарылся лицом в волосы брата, пытаясь спрятаться от ужасающего возмездия.  
— Я тебе новую дам, — пообещал Айон, прижимая его к себе и успокаивающе поглаживая.  
— Она была неповторима! — сопел обиженный ребенок. — В мире не может быть двух одинаковых конфеток!  
Пребывая в крайне обескураженном состоянии, Айон понимал, что его ждет взросление еще одного существа, у которого не все дома. Впрочем, с таким отцом это было неудивительно...  
На кухню, смеясь, вприпрыжку вбежала Элиза, помахивая полами платьица. Дочь Анри пока производила впечатление адекватного человека.  
— Папа плакса! — засмеялась она, кружась по комнате.  
Анри недовольно засопел и обиженно надулся.  
— Правда, она милая? — усмехнулся Айон, поглаживая его по голове. — На Амариз она похожа больше, чем на тебя.  
Потискав Эмиру, которая начала протестующе фыркать и вырываться, Элиза взлетела к потолку и стала кувыркаться в воздухе, весело хихикая.  
— А ну не летай по дому! — прикрикнул на нее Анри. — Это опасно! Так нельзя!  
— Если будешь ей все запрещать, она вырастет и будет всего бояться, — одернул Айон. — Пусть хоть кто-то в этой семье вырастет счастливым и нормальным.  
Анри фыркнул, но настаивать не стал. За дочерью явилась Амариз, чтобы поживиться чем-то съестным и ускользнуть обратно в лабораторию. С ней за компанию пришел Арей, согласившись на небольшой перерыв в работе. Казалось, что дороги почти всех обитателей Элизиума сошлись именно здесь именно сейчас.  
— Кто тут обижает мою пусечку? — грозно вопросила демоница, обводя присутствующих взглядом.  
Анри поспешил поскорее убраться. Айон отправился вслед за ним. Потискав дочь, Амариз принялась делать бутерброды. Арей с усмешкой следил за ее хвостом, мотающимся из стороны в сторону. Хотелось подержать его в руках и погладить, но демон не делал этого из глубочайшего уважения к коллеге-ученому.  
— Зачем ты вообще помогаешь отцу? — спросил он, скучая без дела. — Не похоже, чтобы тебя интересовала его мечта.  
— Ну, у меня в этом деле скорее научный интерес, — хихикнула демоница.  
Арей понимающе усмехнулся. Амариз не была увлечена мечтой так, как отец. Ее забавлял сам процесс ее достижения. Она была ученым, а демон как никто другой знал, на что способны такие личности, чтобы только почувствовать себя гениями. В жизни Амариз любила лишь две вещи — науку и различные милости. Все, что не вызывало у нее научного интереса или умиления, было ей полностью безразлично.  
— Как думаешь, — усмехнулся Арей, приобнимая демоницу за талию, — я привлекательный?  
Амариз хихикнула и потискала его за щечку.  
— Не приставай к чужим тетям, а то я все твоему папе расскажу, — засмеялась она, высвобождаясь из его объятий и унося с собой бутерброды. Ее пушистый хвост мазнул по лицу, оставив на коже приятное ощущение мягкого меха.  
Арей усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. Демоница сама была милейшим созданием. Мягкой, теплой и пушистой, как кошка. Ростом едва доставала ему до плеча. Ее хотелось потискать и послушать, как она будет мурчать. Она, пожалуй, была единственной, с кем он не позволял себе быть невежливым и саркастичным. С кем он общался на равных.  
Вот только жаль, что ему с ней вряд ли что-то светило. Если бы он и занялся с ней сексом, то только в рамках научного эксперимента. Маловероятно, что она согласилась бы просто так. Чем ее умудрился уломать Анри, она так и не призналась. Может, она просто была в него влюблена?


	4. Глава 4. Лицемерие

Анри проснулся, почувствовав возню под одеялом и чьи-то крепкие объятия. Приоткрыв один глаз, сонно зевнул, причмокивая и переворачиваясь на бок. Айон коротко чмокнул его в щеку и спустился по шее к плечу, оставляя на коже цепь поцелуев. Было не особенно приятно — скорее, щекотно и назойливо. Как укус комара.  
— Айон, дай поспать! — отмахнулся Анри, натягивая одеяло на голову.  
Нырнув к брату, Айон поцеловал его в спину, под лопаткой. Настойчивый эгоист, не понимающий слова «нет».  
— Ну не приставай... — недовольно протянул Анри, передергивая плечами.  
Не вняв просьбе, Айон начал щекотать его. Хныкнув, Анри обиженно повернулся к брату. Тот чмокнул в губы, бодро и довольно улыбаясь. Его нахальная морда раздражала до невозможности.  
— Дай поспать! — вновь возмутился Анри, стукнув его подушкой.  
— Хватит спать! — засмеялся Айон, отнимая у него подушку и сбрасывая с кровати. — Вставай, братик!  
— Не встану! — недовольно буркнул Анри. — Я хочу спать и буду спать!  
Заливисто смеясь, Айон навалился на брата, расцеловывая его грудь. Тот, упорно стоя на своем, закрыл глаза и сделал вид, что ничего не замечает. Однако понемногу становилось приятно. Накатывало возбуждение. Но раздражение лишь усиливалось — теперь уже и на самого себя. За бесхарактерность. За неспособность этому противостоять.  
Айон поцеловал закрытые веки, а потом коснулся губ, раздвигая их языком и проникая в рот. Анри протестующе замычал, распахивая глаза и упираясь руками в грудь брата в тщетной попытке его оттолкнуть. Но тот поймал за запястья и нежно сжал ладони. Переплел их пальцы между собой. Анри все-таки ответил, проведя языком по клыкам брата. И, углубив поцелуй, ощутил, как гибкий язык обвился вокруг его собственного. Это заставило непроизвольно выгнуться навстречу, обхватывая брата ногами и прижимаясь грудью. Слюна капнула на простыню, стекая с подбородка, и Анри увернулся от нового поцелуя, переводя дыхание. Айон облизнулся, улыбаясь и радостно глядя на него.  
— Весело? — кисло спросил Анри.  
Брат с готовностью кивнул, целуя его в подбородок и собирая губами слюну с кожи.  
— Потому что ты выспался! — заявил Анри, продолжив свою мысль. — А мне не весело! Дай мне поспать!  
Айон вздохнул и, плюхнувшись на кровать, обнял его.  
— Ну спи...  
Анри облегченно улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и обнимая подушку. С наслаждением прижимаясь к ней щекой.  
— Ты что, подушку больше меня любишь? — вздохнул Айон.  
— Угу... — машинально пробурчал Анри. — Подушечка моя... Теплая, мягкая, на которой можно удобно поспать...  
— Вредина, — усмехнулся Айон, кусая его ушко.  
Он все равно не отстал. Анри вздрогнул, когда рука брата сомкнулась на члене. Чуть выгнувшись, невольно прижался спиной к горячему телу сзади. Айон всегда получал, что хотел.  
— А любовью заниматься ты тоже с подушкой будешь? — хмыкнул он, лаская возбужденный член брата.  
— Я спать хочу... — жалобно захныкал Анри, тихо постанывая.  
— А спорим, что уже не хочешь? — засмеялся Айон, разворачивая его к себе.  
Анри одолевало желание съездить кулаком по его довольной физиономии. Вместо этого он подался вперед, впиваясь в губы брата, и потерся членом о рельефный живот. Айон обнял за шею, вплетая пальцы в длинные волосы, рассыпающиеся по плечам. Он любил за них хвататься, совершенно не заботясь о том, причиняет ли боль. Хотелось наконец ему хоть как-то отомстить.  
Анри провел влажным язычком по уху Айона, заставив исторгнуть тихий стон. Дразня и завлекая. И, когда руки брата переползли на бедра, а сам он уже рычал от нетерпения, отстранился и показал ему язык. Наблюдать за возмущенно-растерянным выражением его лица было просто бесценно. Это доставляло искреннее, всеобъемлющее удовольствие. Невероятный кайф.  
— Будешь знать, как меня будить! — захохотал Анри, спасаясь от летящей в него подушки.  
— Анри!!! — грозно рычал Айон, несясь за ним по коридору.  
Весело смеясь и совершенно не глядя вперед, Анри вскоре споткнулся и рухнул лицом в пол, содрав кожу со щеки. Хныкая, он поднялся, тут же находя утешение в нежных объятиях брата, и прижался к нему, преданно урча. Взяв его за подбородок, Айон впился в желанные губы, каждым движением углубляя поцелуй. Утомленный назойливыми приставаниями, Анри наконец сдался, позволяя себя ласкать.  
Брат сгреб его в охапку и потащил назад в спальню, больше не встречая сопротивления. А там, схватив за руки и придавив к кровати, подмял под себя, соблазнительно облизываясь. Лукаво улыбаясь, Анри дразняще прикусил губу. Брат припал к нему, принимаясь расцеловывать лицо. Набросился с такой жадностью, что стало не по себе. Почти не делая движений навстречу, Анри лежал и тихо поскуливал, гладя его по спине. Айон угрожающе рыкнул, недовольный такой безучастностью.  
— Возьми меня, повелитель, — виновато пискнул Анри, потершись щекой о его лицо.  
Усмехнувшись, Айон закинул на себя его ноги. Ворвался в податливое тело, начиная двигаться в бешеном темпе. Анри застонал, бессильно обнимая брата за шею.  
— Больно... — всхлипнул он.  
— Ты как ребенок, — досадливо пробормотал Айон, но все же сбавил темп и стал двигаться осторожнее.  
Чувствуя, как брат вбивается в него до упора, чередуя ласки с грубостью, Анри тихо поскуливал, закусывая одеяло и плача. Почему Айону было его совсем не жалко? Почему он всегда был так груб?  
Перетерпев несколько минут подобной пытки, Анри наконец освободился из его объятий, облегченно вздыхая и переводя дыхание. Айон перевернулся на спину, закидывая руки за голову, и уставился в потолок. Воспользовался им как вещью, получил, что хотел, и потерял интерес. К этому так и не удалось привыкнуть. Все еще чувствовалась горькая обида. Каждый раз.  
Немного успокоившись, Анри прижался к брату и начал робко вылизывать мокрую от пота грудь. Если уж Айон не хотел ласкать во время секса, может, захотел бы после. Он усмехнулся, запуская пальцы во всклокоченные волосы брата. И вправду одаряя толикой нежности. Его скупость казалась невиданной щедростью после всего.  
— Анри... — позвал он тихо. — Возьми меня... Я не могу забыть о Марисе... Она отравляет мои мысли...  
— Сейчас? — растерялся Анри. — Но ты же... Тебе же... Плохо...  
— Мне будет хорошо... Сделай так, чтобы мне было хорошо... — прошептал брат ему в ушко.  
Анри кивнул, с жалостью глядя на него.  
— Хорошо, братик...  
Айон подался навстречу брату. Обхватил руками. Анри коснулся его губ, раздвигая их языком и проникая в податливый рот. Айон лежал почти без движения, вяло отвечая на поцелуй. У него не было сил. Ему лишь хотелось забыться.  
Анри раздвинул ноги брата коленом и зажмурился, медленно погружаясь в него с тихим стоном. Тот судорожно выдохнул, на мгновение напрягшись, но потом вновь обмяк в родных объятиях. Прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Анри прижимает к себе, обволакивая теплой слюной острое ушко и посасывая. Постепенно он наращивал темп, подобострастно лаская, и становилось легче. Любовь была важнее ненависти. Анри был важнее. Брат... Любимый брат...  
Анри стал покусывать шею, щекоча клыками кожу. Спускаясь ниже, ласкал каждый сантиметр, заставляя дрожать от наслаждения. Айон запрокинул голову, выгибаясь и обхватывая его ногами.  
— Молодец, Анри... — хрипло выдохнул он.  
Тот вцепился Айону в бедра, глубже входя в него. Укусил в живот, изводясь от неудержимого экстаза. И застонал, когда Айон потянул за волосы, притягивая к себе. Подставляя шею под поцелуи. Анри с наслаждением прошелся влажным языком по его коже, оставляя багровые засосы от своих губ. Чувствуя, что брат уже на пределе, Айон больно укусил его в плечо, заставив недоуменно пискнуть.  
— Не смей останавливаться! — рыкнул он, рывками насаживаясь на член.  
Анри застонал, крепче обняв брата и двигаясь все неистовее. Айон до крови искусывал его губы, царапая когтями по спине.  
— Айон... — хныкнул Анри. — Можно...  
— Я скажу, когда можно! — раздраженно перебил тот, впиваясь в его губы и ощущая их восхитительный вкус.  
Анри послушно отвечал на поцелуй, стараясь доставить брату как можно больше удовольствия, и продолжал двигаться в нем, изнывая от возбуждения. Но не смел ослушаться запрета. Когда Айон наконец позволил кончить, Анри повалился рядом с ним, тяжело дыша. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким измотанным. Лучше бы брат трахал его сам — как угодно жестко — но сам.  
Айон уткнулся в подушку, с досадой ударив по ней кулаком. Легче не стало. Мрачные мысли вернулись, стоило разомкнуть объятия.  
«Я не хочу, не хочу это чувствовать!» — пронеслось в голове. Им полностью владело отчаянное бессилие. И невозможно было избавиться от него.  
— Анри! — требовательно позвал Айон. Тот вздрогнул и повернул к нему голову. — Еще!  
— Айон... — жалобно заскулил Анри.  
Брат навалился на него. Вцепился в бедра и резко вошел. Без перерыва, без какой-либо нежности и сочувствия. Анри застонал, хныча и царапая его спину. Это было пыткой. Длиною в целую жизнь.  
— Обними меня, — велел Айон, двигаясь в нем быстрыми рывками.  
Анри послушался, обхватывая брата ногами и вцепляясь ему в волосы. Айон еще долго терзал его бедное утомленное тело. Под конец Анри лежал, распластанный по постели, изможденный и полуживой. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась от частого дыхания. А спина Айона была вся в крови от его когтей.  
Только их близость помогала не думать о Марисе. Забываться в болезненной неге наслаждения. Но в конце концов все равно пришлось взять паузу и передохнуть.  
Когда Айон дотронулся до брата, тот вздрогнул и умоляюще посмотрел на него.  
— Айон, хватит... — взмолился он. — Ну пожалуйста... Я понимаю, что тебе плохо, но я больше не могу...  
Тот вздохнул, задумчиво гладя его плечо.  
— Ладно, Анри...  
Анри облегченно вздохнул, забираясь под одеяло. Все еще дрожа и тихо похныкивая. Айон вдруг глухо застонал, впиваясь когтями себе в голову. Вскочив, Анри отнял его руки от головы, не давая царапать себя.  
— Что с тобой опять, братик? — обеспокоенно спросил он.  
Айон закрыл рукой лицо, раздраженно рыча. Неужели она никогда его не оставит?! Неужели будет вечно напоминать о себе этой болезненной одержимостью?! Он не чувствовал этого, когда решил, что она мертва. Дело было совсем не в этом. Не в том, что он потерял ее. Только в том, что не мог добровольно от нее отказаться. И отчаянно боролся с собой, чтобы не простить. Потому что она уже пыталась убить Арея. И попыталась бы снова. Всегда. Пока не добилась бы своего.  
— Обними меня... — хрипло попросил Айон.  
— Айон... — жалобно всхлипнул Анри.  
— Просто обними, идиот!  
Анри обиженно прикусил губу, но выполнил просьбу. Айон прильнул к нему, зарываясь лицом в перепутанные волосы и сдавленно рыча.  
— Я опять делал тебе больно... — хрипло произнес он.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Анри, нежно гладя его. — Я привык.  
— Прости меня.  
— Я не обиделся.  
Айон вздохнул, отстраняясь.  
— Если ты еще не устал, я могу тебя приласкать. Я могу сделать тебе приятно...  
— Ну сделай, — улыбнулся Анри, благодарно целуя брата в щеку.  
Айон мягко уложил его на постель, расцеловывая каждый сантиметр податливо изогнутого тела. Объятый негой наслаждения, Анри довольно мурлыкал, извиваясь и подставляя самые чувствительные места своего тела. Прикрыв глаза, он вцепился в волосы Айона, вобравшего в рот головку его члена. Отрывисто дыша, стонал, не сдерживаясь, и царапал когтями одеяло. Когда брат довел почти до предела, он выдохнул, совершенно ничего не соображая от экстаза:  
— Да, Мираэль...  
Неземное наслаждение тут же прервал до невозможности болезненный укус в самое чувствительное место. Анри заорал, тут же приходя в себя. Брат схватил его за горло, впиваясь в затравленные алые глаза гневным взглядом.  
— Мираэль?! — сдавленно прорычал он.  
Растерявшись, Анри лишь жалобно посмотрел на Айона. Тот с силой ударил его по лицу.  
— Я не хотел! — визгливо воскликнул Анри, выставляя вперед руки, когда брат снова замахнулся. — Прости!  
— Простить?! — в бешенстве прорычал Айон. — Простить?!  
Рванувшись к Анри, он схватил его за волосы и швырнул на пол. А потом поволок куда-то, слушая, как он верещит в страхе. Взирая на происходящее с каменным лицом.  
— Лицемерная тварь, — процедил Айон звенящим от негодования голосом. — Как ты мне надоел.  
Анри беспомощно сжался, плача и пытаясь расцепить пальцы брата, крепко сжимающие волосы. Айон встряхнул его и втолкнул в комнату пыток, заходя следом. Анри забился в угол, трясясь от страха. То, что он сделал, было даже хуже измены. Это было напоминанием о предательстве. И брат явно не собирался закрывать на это глаза...  
Рывком вытянув Анри из укрытия, Айон подвесил его за руки к потолку. Все было совсем как тогда. Только на этот раз он взял тонкий металлический прут. Анри зажмурился, беззащитно дрожа, а, когда открыл глаза, то с ужасом оглядел новое орудие для своего наказания.  
— Не надо, — пискнул он, умоляюще глядя на взбешенного брата, прежде чем раскаленная плеть захлестнула голову, выжигая страшные раны.  
Анри истошно завопил, дергаясь от каждого удара, оставляющего на теле глубокие ожоги. От невыносимой боли он почти сразу потерял сознание, но Айон тут же привел его в чувство. Схватив за подбородок, впился в губы, играя с языком и задевая руками раны. Анри изогнулся, пронзительно визжа. Айон ласкал, причиняя ужасную боль. Подхватив брата под бедра, он опустил его на свой возбужденный член. Анри застонал, давясь плачем и безвольно дергаясь в такт резким движениям.  
— Айон, — всхлипнул он жалобно. — Перестань, пожалуйста...  
Тот мрачно усмехнулся, сжимая его горло и не замедляя темпа.  
— Значит, ты все-таки не забыл мое имя? — произнес он натянутым голосом, сильнее сдавив шею брата. — Я знаю, что с тобой сделаю.  
Удовлетворившись и отпустив Анри, он отошел, дав ему передохнуть, и вернулся, держа в руке раскаленный прут. По телу Анри пробежала крупная дрожь.  
— Перестань, — выдохнул он умоляюще. — Братик, не надо, прошу...  
Грубо сжав его подбородок и заставив открыть рот, Айон усмехнулся. Фиолетовые глаза зловеще блеснули в темноте. В следующий миг Анри почувствовал ударивший в нос запах гари и, ощутив огромную боль, с ужасом осознал, что брат прижег ему язык каленым железом. Судорожно дернувшись, он безумно заорал, забившись в истерике. Айон ударил его по лицу и вновь поднял плеть.  
Уже ничего не соображая, Анри просто пронзительно кричал, когда брат вновь и вновь хлестал его искалеченное тело, оставляя на нем уродливые ожоги. Он просто вымещал на нем злость на всех вокруг. Чтобы не срываться на них. Потому что отношениями с другими он дорожил. Ему было наплевать только на брата. Он не прощал ему даже мелочей. А остальных любил, несмотря ни на что.

Айон от нечего делать обходил Элизиум. Он ни на что не был способен в том состоянии, в котором сейчас находился, поэтому старался не мешать тем, кто работал. Все мысли занимала лишь Мариса. Он думал о ней как о ресурсе, который было жаль терять. Ему хотелось только ее крови. И казалось, что больше в ней нет абсолютно ничего ценного. Мерзкая, лживая тварь, способная убить собственного сына. Он ненавидел ее.  
Он отчаянно пытался успокоиться и с этой целью забрел в такую часть Элизиума, в которую кто-то наведывался не чаще, чем раз в десять лет. Решив, что тут можно спокойно покурить, прислонился к стене и запрокинул голову, задумчиво разглядывая потолок. От этого занятия вскоре отвлек шорох в темном дальнем углу, заставив насторожиться.  
— Интересно... — пробормотал Айон. — Кто здесь?  
Он пошел на звук и остановился, уловив в стороне небольшое движение. Из темноты шагнула Мариса. Айон выронил сигарету и уставился на нее голодными глазами. Она стояла всего в каких-то трех шагах. Все его существо рвалось к ней. Он против воли представлял, как вцепляется ей в шею, как чувствует божественный вкус ее крови...  
Он не смог сдержаться. Теперь их разделяло два шага. Он сжал зубы и кулаки, сопротивляясь. «Уйди, — рвалось из уст предостережение, — если дорожишь своей душой...» Мариса посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, и все слова мгновенно застряли в горле. Она закрыла руками грудь, словно давая понять, что знает, о чем он думает. И теперь казалась такой беззащитной. Это снова был только обман!  
— Мариса... Я тебя хочу... — прошептал Айон. И в ту же секунду оказался возле нее, так близко, что она почувствовала на своей щеке его горячее дыхание. Ее глаза расширились от ужаса. Но она не вымолвила ни слова. Лишь неотрывно смотрела на него. — Отдай мне свою душу...  
Его руки заскользили по телу женщины, и он прижал ее к себе, не давая сопротивляться. Она все это время пряталась здесь? Надеялась избежать справедливого возмездия? Так ли уж он вообще был неправ в своих желаниях? Может, давно уже стоило сделать это с ней?  
Когда он впился в ее губы, она попыталась его оттолкнуть, но оказалась бессильна. Он больше не жалел ее. И едва контролировал себя под властью безумной одержимости. Объятый лишь жаждой света чужой души.  
По подбородку женщины потекла кровь. Айон бросился слизывать ее, не желая оставлять ни капли. Мариса вновь попыталась вырваться, но он вцепился в нее когтями. Она сдавленно застонала, глядя на него умоляющим взглядом. И тихо прошептала:  
— Прекрати... Не надо... Пожалуйста...  
Больше она ничего не могла.  
Демон облизал ее окровавленные губы. Его глаза блестели безудержным желанием. Он не боролся. Он потакал своим страстям.  
— Отдай мне свою душу...  
— Айон, пожалуйста...  
— Не отдашь? Так я заберу...  
Он вцепился ей в грудь, немного не достав до сердца. Она закричала пронзительно и резко, вонзая когти в его плечи. Душу нельзя было забрать насильно. Но вполне можно было вынудить дать согласие ее отдать.  
— Почему я должна расплачиваться с тобой именно душой? — простонала Мариса.  
— Потому что больше в тебе нет ничего хорошего, — объяснил Айон, беря ее за подбородок. — И потому, что я так хочу.  
По щекам женщины текли слезы. Слезы бессильного страха. Айон коснулся губами одной слезинки, пробуя ее на вкус, и провел языком до глаза. Мариса зажмурилась, попытавшись отпрянуть. Но он слишком крепко держал.  
— Боишься? — прошептал Айон, скользя когтями по ее спине.  
«Еще б тебя такого не бояться... — подумала она почти равнодушно. — Но ты все равно меня не убьешь... Я знаю... Поэтому делай со мной все, что хочешь... Пей мою кровь, изуродуй мое тело... Сейчас ты не можешь любить меня по-другому...»  
Из ран на спине хлестала кровь. Мариса чувствовала, как нравится это Айону, как он своими руками размазывает кровь по ее телу, а потом облизывает, и как, залечивая старые раны, тут же наносит новые. Ей было больно и страшно, но она, закрыв глаза, терпела, надеясь, что после всего, что демон с ней сделает, он простит ее.  
Оторвавшись от Марисы, Айон снова взял ее за подбородок, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Наелся? — спросила она слабым голосом.  
— Нет еще, — усмехнулся демон.  
«Я больше не могу... — измученно подумала Мариса. — Я сейчас умру...»  
Он впился в ее губы. Она обняла его за шею и вцепилась в седые волосы, отвечая. У него были такие острые клыки... Как он мог целовать так нежно? Гладить руками, которые теперь причиняют боль... Она никогда не думала, что он может быть таким. Жестоким, беспощадным... Только не с ней...  
— Айон... — выдохнула она из последних сил. — Умоляю, прекрати...  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя сразу убил?  
— Ты не можешь... Почему ты это делаешь?  
— А ты думала, если я люблю тебя, ты можешь делать все, что хочешь?  
— Прости... Пожалуйста... Перестань... Я больше не могу...  
— Я и не такое терпел.  
— Айон...  
Демон провел когтями по ее спине. Мариса застонала от боли.  
— Сейчас будет немножко больно, но потерпи, — усмехнулся он. — Скоро ты ничего не будешь чувствовать.  
С ужасом осознав, что он собирается сделать, женщина рванулась, собрав оставшиеся силы, но Айон держал крепко. Однако все же удалось вцепиться когтями ему в глаза. В единственное доступное уязвимое место. Он взвыл и, отпустив ее, схватился за лицо. Пары секунд, за которые он восстановился, ей хватило только, чтобы, пятясь, наткнуться на стену и осознать, что ее жизнь и душа полностью в его власти. Ей некуда было бежать.  
Он спас ее. Но некому сейчас было спасти ее от него.  
Айон бросился на нее. Мариса закрыла руками глаза. Мгновения тянулись вечностью. Она ждала, но ничего не происходило.  
«Я уже мертва?» — подумала она, чувствуя объявшую тело дрожь. Она ведь никогда раньше не умирала. Вдруг это выглядело именно так? Пустота без звуков и света? Но запах... Она все же ощущала запах... Отвратительный запах сигарет.  
Она со страхом убрала ладони от лица и открыла глаза. Перед ней стоял Арей, закрывший ее своим телом. Айон смотрел на него, застыв. Пальцы, которыми он мгновения назад хотел вцепиться в Марису, подрагивали. Переводя взгляд с сына на отца, женщина сползла вниз и, плача, уткнулась себе в колени. Облегчение затопило трепещущую душу. И не осталось места больше ни единой мысли. Она просто была жива. И этого было достаточно.  
— Зачем, Арей? — прошептал Айон.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел... — тихо ответил сын. — Особенно так... Ты не этому меня учил. Тот ты мог создать рай. Нынешний создает только ад.  
— Прости, мой хороший... Я больше не буду... — пообещал Айон, обнимая Арея за шею и бессильно утыкаясь ему в лоб. Как некстати он застал сейчас... Только бы и с ним не поссориться... Айон ведь делал это только ради сына. Любимого сына. Избавлялся от врага, который желал ему смерти. А он этого не оценил.  
— Ты весь в чужой крови, — глухо произнес Арей.  
— Прости... — прошептал Айон.  
— Что ты наделал?  
— Прости...  
— Что бы ты сделал, если бы я не пришел?  
— Прости...  
«Он всю жизнь стоял между нами... — подумала Мариса, поднимая глаза на демонов. Мутное изображение расплывалось, и две фигуры почти сливались в одну. — Но сейчас, оказавшись между нами, спас мою душу... Как он похож на Айона... Того Айона, который меня полюбил...»  
Она встала, пошатываясь. Бледная, залитая кровью, едва держащаяся на ногах. Оперлась рукой о стену. Арей поддержал ее, помогая не упасть.  
— Не бойся, мама... Все будет хорошо... — криво и неестественно улыбнулся он. Все они понимали, насколько это ему отвратительно. Он делал это только ради себя. Ради своего будущего. Ему было наплевать и на мать, и на отца. Он просто использовал их.  
Айона пробрала дрожь. Он подошел и взял Марису на руки. Когда он коснулся ее, она с ужасом замерла, снова ощутив на коже холод его когтей, но он не причинил боли. Она вечно твердила, что Арей разрушит мечту о рае. Но он помогал становиться лучше, чтобы ее осуществить.  
— Пошли, — хрипло сказал Айон, зашагав по коридору прочь из этого места. Меньше всего он хотел разочаровать Арея. Сын — любимый сын — правда верил в него.  
Мариса бессильно уткнулась Айону в шею. Обмякла в его руках. Арей, нагнав их, погладил ее по волосам. Каким бы мерзким это ни казалось, оно определенно стоило того.  
Несколько минут спустя она уже лежала на кровати в комнате Айона, приходя в себя. Арей сидел возле матери, держа ее за руку. Айон расположился за столом, подперев рукой голову, и пил вино. Время от времени он бросал взгляд на женщину. Его глаза горели нереализованным желанием, а сам он был мрачен и задумчив. Чувствуя его взгляд, Мариса каждый раз начинала мелко дрожать, непроизвольно вцепляясь когтями в руку сына. Тот тоже все прекрасно понимал. Только его присутствие сдерживало Айона. Только из-за него мать вообще все еще была жива.  
— Арей, выйди, — наконец хмуро произнес Айон, вставая. — Я хочу с ней поговорить.  
— Думаешь, я настолько идиот, чтобы оставить вас вдвоем? — хмыкнул сын.  
— Я ничего ей не сделаю. Я не способен тебя обмануть, ты знаешь.  
— Ты не можешь. Но сейчас я говорю не с тобой. Этого хочешь не ты. Ты не можешь этого хотеть.  
— Ты просто плохо меня знаешь.  
— И какой ты на самом деле? Мразь, для которой ничего не стоит отнять душу у того, кого любишь?  
— Я ее не люблю.  
— Значит, ты мне лгал?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Не ты ли говорил мне, что я был рожден в любви? Следуя твоей логике, либо ты любишь ее, либо ты лгал мне.  
Айон раздраженно оскалил белые клыки.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь!  
— Я понимаю. Ты мудак и садист. Это твое истинное лицо. Я уже видел его и знаю, о чем говорю.  
Он стоял напротив отца — решительный и непреклонный — всем своим видом давая понять, что не собирается отступать. Айон схватил его за ворот. В кои-то веки на сыне была рубашка. Лучше бы он носил ее всегда. Иначе приходилось хватать его за горло, чтобы показать серьезность своих намерений. А это гораздо меньше располагало к диалогу. И мордобой начинался раньше, чем хотелось бы.  
— Ударишь? — усмехнулся Арей. — Давай, ударь. Интересно, как жестокий отец накажет меня за непослушание?  
— Думаешь, не смогу?  
— Мне все равно. Это будет на твоей совести.  
Айон взял сына за подбородок. Арей непоколебимо смотрел ему в глаза. Глаза, блестящие яростью. В которых вновь всколыхнулась бесконтрольная злость. Айон вонзил когти сыну в щеку, очень глубоко в кожу, но тот терпел, сжав зубы и не собираясь сдаваться. Намереваясь идти до конца, даже когда отец ударил по лицу и, взяв за шею, прижал головой к столу.  
— Что, Мариса, мне продолжать? — усмехнулся он. — Или ты отдашь мне свою душу?  
Арей дернулся, но Айон вонзил в него когти, урезонивая. Мариса полными ужаса глазами смотрела на них, прижимаясь к стене.  
— Не забирай мою душу... Только не это...  
Айон отпустил сына в ту же секунду, как она вымолвила это. Опираясь локтями о стол, Арей судорожно пытался отдышаться. Какого хрена вообще это было? Что за странный, абсурдный спектакль с заранее известным исходом? Неужели отец правда считал, что он верит в какой-то другой результат?  
— Как видишь, ей все равно, — усмехнулся Айон. — Ты ей не нужен. Мораль ясна?  
Яростно вскинув голову, Арей вцепился ему в горло.  
— Что ты пытался мне этим доказать?!  
— Подумай.  
— Здесь не о чем думать!  
— Я отдал бы за тебя свою душу, не задумываясь. Я бы все отдал. Подумай и реши, что хуже — если я ее убью или если она останется в живых и когда-нибудь убьет тебя.  
Рука Арея дрогнула. Он отпустил отца и отвел глаза. Айон коснулся окровавленной щеки сына и, приподняв его голову, стал зализывать раны. Разве он не доказал, что ему стоит доверять? Что он хочет только хорошего? Что никогда не причинит вреда?  
Арей приобнял его за пояс. Он был твердо убежден только в одном — судить людей стоило по поступкам, а не по словам, которыми они прикрывались, вытворяя всякую дичь.  
— Все равно я не хочу, чтобы ты ее убивал.  
— Я не убью. Просто оставь нас вдвоем.  
— Пообещай, что ее не тронешь.  
— Обещаю.  
Айон поцеловал сына в лоб и, дождавшись, пока за ним закроется дверь, повернулся к Марисе. Та вжалась в стену от всеобъемлющего страха. Единственный, кто мог ее защитить, только что ушел.  
— Боишься? — усмехнулся Айон. — Расслабься. Я обещал ему. Это для меня важнее. Я вполне могу себя контролировать.  
Он достал сигарету и закурил, чтобы перебить вкус и запах ее крови. Это все еще сводило с ума.  
— Какая ты все-таки тварь... — произнес он с презрением. — Ты действительно заслужила то, что я хотел с тобой сделать. И сейчас хочу. Я сейчас помимо воли представляю, как раздираю когтями твою кожу... Как чувствую вкус твоей крови... Как ты кричишь и проклинаешь меня, демона, который когда-то спас твою душу...  
— Прекрати...  
Айон поднял бровь.  
— Теперь я понимаю тех, от кого спас тебя. Ты истинно адское создание. Я почти ничего о тебе не знаю, но многое чувствую, и все это мне не нравится.  
— Я все тебе о себе рассказала... — всхлипнула Мариса. — Большего не знаю я сама...  
— Если бы не ты...  
— Я родила тебе Арея...  
— Всегда хотел знать: зачем?  
— Потому что я люблю тебя...  
— Неужели? Докажи.  
— Я не отдам тебе свою душу...  
— Это не единственный способ.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Я хочу понять... Я хочу на миг заглянуть в твою душу.  
— Не дам...  
— Или ты доверишься мне — или я убью тебя.  
— Ты обещал Арею...  
— Это не твоя забота. Так что?  
— Нет...  
— Это твое окончательное решение? Что ж, тогда...  
Она закричала, стоило ему сделать шаг в ее сторону.  
— Ты все еще можешь передумать, — усмехнулся демон. — Вечный ад или пять минут мучений? Соглашайся, пока я добрый.  
— Арей тебя не простит...  
— Не делай вид, что тебя это беспокоит. Тебе было бы все равно, если бы от этого не зависела твоя жизнь.  
— Ты не можешь убить того, кого любишь...  
— Ты могла защитить Арея в тот день. Но не сделала этого. И сейчас мне нужна моральная компенсация — твоя душа. Я все равно имею на нее гораздо больше прав, чем ты. Тебе напомнить твои же слова: «Я вся твоя — и разумом, и телом, и душой»? Перед демоном нельзя разбрасываться такими словами.  
— Я все помню.  
— Ну, тогда приступим? Иди ко мне. Я постараюсь поаккуратнее.  
— Я буду сражаться за свою душу до конца.  
— Это и есть конец.  
— Арей тебе никогда этого не простит.  
— Это твой последний аргумент? Война окончена? Может, позволишь наконец победителю забрать приз?  
Айон, усмехаясь, шагнул к Марисе, и она бросилась на него, полоснув когтями по лицу. Демон схватил ее, и они покатились по полу, сцепившись, как звери, делящие добычу. Схватка длилась недолго. Ровно до того момента, как демон запустил когти в грудь женщины, прижав ее к полу, и она пронзительно закричала, изгибаясь.  
— Расслабься, это недолго, — усмехнулся он, другой рукой сдавливая ей горло.  
Мариса отчаянно сопротивлялась. Возможно, впервые она поняла, насколько в действительности Айон властен над ней, если так легко может забрать ее жизнь. Последним, что она запомнила, была его ухмылка и острые белые клыки в паре сантиметров от ее лица.  
Мариса очнулась на полу и, не веря в то, что все еще жива, приподнялась на дрожащих руках. Айон обнаружился рядом. От его вида пробрала дрожь. Демон сидел, прислонившись спиной к столу и закрыв рукой глаза. Приглядевшись, женщина увидела слезы, стекающие по его подбородку. Он вечно лез в чужие головы и находил там то, о чем совсем не хотел знать.  
— Ты все видел? — тихо прошептала она.  
Айон поднял глаза. Она не увидела в них и капли того чувства, которое переполняло его пару минут назад.  
— Иди ко мне... — прошептал он, протягивая ей руку.  
Все еще со страхом она вложила свою ладонь в его. Позволяя поднести к лицу и прижаться к ней губами. «Что ты делаешь?» — хотела спросить женщина, но промолчала. Его когти больше не причиняли боли, нежно гладя кожу. Он положил руку ей на колено, закрывая клеймо, и притянул к себе.  
— Зачем, Айон? — тихо прошептала Мариса.  
Демон обнял ее. Уткнулся в шею, погладил по спине. Она не стала сопротивляться, чувствуя, как он согревает душу, которую недавно так хотел забрать.  
— Ты любишь меня? — в отчаянии прошептала она. — Скажи честно, любишь?  
— Да, люблю...  
Мариса схватила Айона за волосы и впилась в его губы поцелуем. Неужели он правда простил? Снова? Когда уже казалось, что теперь все кончено? Сейчас он прижимал к себе так крепко, словно боялся, что она снова будет вырываться. Не удерживал. Обнимал.  
— Я больше не сделаю ничего, за что ты будешь меня ненавидеть... — преданно прошептала Мариса. — Я твоя...  
Айон коснулся когтями ее шеи, нежно гладя мягкую гладкую кожу. Женщина даже не вздрогнула. Больше не боялась его?  
— Ты веришь, что я ничего тебе не сделаю?  
— Если бы хотел — сделал бы давно...  
— Демон во мне хочет твою душу... А я хочу твою жизнь... Не пугайся сразу, я не это имел в виду... Подчиняйся мне... Будь со мной... Вот чего я от тебя хочу...  
— Душа или рабство — такой выбор ты мне предоставил?  
— Ты сама это предложила.  
— Я согласна...  
— Я знал, — самоуверенно усмехнулся Айон.  
— Ты теперь все знаешь... — глухо произнесла Мариса, опуская голову. — Ты видел мою душу...  
— Она прекрасна, — тихо ответил демон.  
Женщина уловила в его голосе восхищение.  
— Ты плакал... — прошептала она.  
— Бывает, когда видишь, как страдал человек, так похожий на тебя...  
— Поэтому ты пощадил?  
— Не знаю...  
Мариса обхватила Айона за шею и прижалась щекой к его щеке. Он казался сейчас таким теплым. Таким родным. Горе объединяло их. Страдание, которое довелось испытать.  
— Главное, помни, что Арей любит тебя только потому, что ты научил его добру... И он очень ценит в тебе то, что ты такой, какой есть... Демон, спасающий души...  
— Ты говоришь это после того, что я хотел с тобой сделать?  
— Но ты же не смог...  
— Да... Не смог... И, признаться, очень этому рад...  
Улыбнувшись, Мариса вновь тихо повторила:  
— Арей бы тебя не простил...


	5. Глава 5. Долгожданная правда

— Элизиум действительно великолепен... Он вполне достоин своего хозяина, — лукаво улыбнулась Мариса, входя в свою новую комнату.  
Теперь ей запрещено было жить в спальне Айона, да и вообще появляться там. Демон выделил ей новую спальню вдали от основных комнат, где жили остальные обитатели цитадели, решив, что ему стоит видеть ее как можно реже. И уж тем более ей не стоит попадаться Арею на глаза.  
Мариса хитро улыбнулась и повисла у Айона на шее. Тот молча отстранил ее от себя, не проникнувшись искренней лестью. Женщина с сожалением посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Я с тобой церемониться не буду, — предупредил Айон.  
— Ударишь хрупкую женщину? — усмехнулась Мариса.  
— Не морочь мне голову! — раздраженно отмахнулся Айон. — Вы с Ареем одинаковые! Я общаюсь с тобой всего полдня, но как ты мне уже надоела!  
— Если мы с Ареем одинаковые, то представляю, как он тебя за пять лет достал, — хмыкнула женщина, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Айон с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— На вас терпения не напасешься, — пробормотал он. — Арея я люблю, хоть он и на тебя похож.  
— Да неужели? Ты не врешь? Ты же сам сказал, что он на меня похож, а меня ты чуть ли не ненавидишь.  
— Мариса! Черт, да как с тобой вообще можно разговаривать?!  
— А зачем нам вообще разговаривать? — усмехнулась женщина, дразняще проводя языком по алым губам. — Что мы, не найдем, чем нам еще заняться?  
— Каждый раз, когда ты открываешь рот, у меня появляется навязчивое желание вырвать тебе язык, — досадливо прорычал демон.  
— Ну так попробуй, — пожала плечами Мариса. — Нам обоим это должно понравиться.  
Айон застонал и рухнул в кресло, держась за голову.  
— Какой-то ты стал нервный, — будничным голосом заметила женщина и как бы невзначай запустила пальцы ему в волосы.  
Айон вскочил. Мариса отшатнулась в испуге. Слишком уж он стал непредсказуемым. Что могло помешать ему наброситься прямо сейчас?  
— Я предупреждал: еще раз до меня дотронешься — руки оборву, — процедил демон.  
— Ну, ради тебя можно и пострадать, — усмехнулась женщина. Раз он угрожал, значит, изо всех сил старался не зайти дальше. И пока можно было еще немного подоводить его, не опасаясь возмездия.  
— Какая же ты...  
Айон запнулся на середине фразы, встретившись с ней взглядом. Она была невыносимо соблазнительной. Понимающей, любимой и родной. С ней он впервые испытал счастье от любви. Но она все растоптала. Все уничтожила. Она предала их семью.  
— Какая? — настойчиво уточнила женщина, не отводя глаз.  
Ее руки плавно легли на его плечи. Демон будто бы даже не заметил этого. Она подошла так близко, что он чувствовал ее дыхание на своей щеке. И, погрузившись в омут бездонно-черных глаз, пропустил момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Он обнял женщину, а она так вцепилась в его спину, что кровь осталась на когтях. Но потом, будто бы прося прощения, провела когтем по собственной щеке, оставляя глубокий порез. Позволила припасть к своему лицу. Слизывать кровь, лакая прямо из раны. А он пил как одержимый, теряя над собой контроль.  
— Мы с тобой одинаковые, — прошептала она, прижимая его голову к своей шее. — Мы оба любим кровь...  
Айон вырвался, придя в себя, и впился в Марису яростным взглядом.  
— Ты... Да ты...  
— Если тебе станет легче, можешь меня убить, — пожав плечами, равнодушно разрешила женщина. — Сам же знаешь, что за любовь можно отдать жизнь.  
— Да, я бы отдал... Не задумываясь... Но ты — не я.  
— А ты считаешь, я не могу быть такой, как ты?  
— Нет. Ты продала нашего сына.  
— Так все дело в этом? Считаешь себя выше меня?  
— Я тебя просто презираю.  
— Ты никогда меня не простишь?  
— Никогда. И не спрашивай больше об этом.  
— Айон... Я обещаю тебе, я больше так никогда не сделаю...  
— Это не важно. Достаточно того, что это было.  
— Да я умру за тебя!  
— Я тебя никогда не прощу.  
— А если бы перед тобой сейчас стоял Арей? Ты бы ему то же самое сказал?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— То, что ты лицемер. Вот только я не пойму, кому ты врешь — мне или себе.  
— Я все тебе сказал. С тобой невозможно нормально разговаривать.  
— Ты, прежде чем его понимать, себя бы понять попробовал. Я тебе это сейчас как его мать говорю.  
— Мать? Ты думаешь, что до сих пор имеешь право так называться?  
— А ты? Думаешь, после всего, что ты с ним сделал, ты перед ним меньше всех виноват? Ты вообще единственный, кто действительно заслуживает его ненависти.  
В шею Марисы впились когти Айона. Она успела лишь судорожно выдохнуть, прежде чем демон тут же ударил ее затылком о стену, с яростью глядя в черные глаза.  
— Я не Анри, — стараясь дышать ровнее, спокойно сказала женщина. — Я терпеть не буду.  
Она вцепилась когтями в руку, сдавливающую горло. И, осознав, что это мало чем помогло, ударила Айона ногой в живот. А потом, когда он отпустил ее, добавила еще по лицу.  
Демон растянулся на полу. Мариса поставила ногу ему на горло.  
— Приятно чувствовать, что ты ничто? — насмешливо осведомилась она, победно взирая на него сверху. — Уверена, это совершенно новое для тебя ощущение.  
— Неплохо, — усмехнулся Айон. — Да, ты права, в таком положении действительно мало приятного. Ногу убери.  
— А ты попроси нормально.  
— Нормально — это как?  
— А ты подумай.  
— Мне некогда.  
Он просто обхватил ее ногу ладонями, стащил со своей шеи и встал, отряхиваясь.  
— Наглый ты, — недовольно подметила Мариса. Хотелось поиздеваться над ним чуть дольше. Оказывается, она была совсем не такой сильной по сравнению с ним, когда он сражался всерьез.  
— Кто бы говорил, — усмехнулся демон. — Я вообще первый раз вижу женщину, которая просто так мне врезала и еще возмущается.  
— Просто так?! — задохнулась Мариса. — Ты идиот или притворяешься? Ты посмотри, какие у меня раны на шее от твоих когтей остались!  
— Я предупреждал, чтобы ты молчала.  
— Сам заткнись.  
Мариса подошла к окну и в стекле, где отражалось ее нечеткое лицо, стала рассматривать шею. После того, как она крутилась там минут пять, Айон обреченно вздохнул и подошел к ней.  
— Только договоримся сразу — я это делаю только потому, что сам же нанес тебе эти раны, — произнес он устало и коснулся языком ее шеи.  
Мариса улыбнулась, приобнимая его и запуская пальцы в шелковые белые волосы.  
— Если бы ты меня хоть немного не любил, ты бы этого не сделал...

***

Айон бежал, не разбирая дороги, желая только одного — во что бы то ни стало оторваться от кошмара, который преследовал его. Он чувствовал себя птицей, у которой отрезали крылья. Понимая, что ему никуда не деться, изо всех сил старался оттянуть страшный миг. Но тьма накрыла его, и он закричал со всей болью и отчаянием демона, познавшего настоящий ад.

***

Айон проснулся в холодном поту и сел на кровати, закрыв лицо рукой. По телу прокатилась дрожь, обволакивая липким холодом. Слезы неумолимо текли по щекам, падая на одеяло. Это был самый страшный его кошмар. Неизвестность — тьма, пустота, зловещее нечто, которое он не мог контролировать. Оно никогда не формировалось во что-то реальное. Осязаемое. Видимое. Просто уничтожало одним своим существованием. Может, оно вообще существовало только внутри него самого.  
Кто-то почти бесшумно сел на подоконник, заставив поднять глаза.  
— Мариса? — узнал Айон, сморгнув слезы, из-за которых все расплывалось.  
Спрыгнув на пол, женщина подошла к нему. Обняла, прижала его голову к груди. Айон обхватил ее руками. Сейчас нужен был хоть кто-то. Хоть чье-то живое тепло.  
— Я тебя всегда спасу, — прошептала Мариса, нежно гладя его седые волосы. — Не бойся зла...  
Маска невозмутимости спала, обнажив истинные чувства. Он плакал у нее на груди, пытаясь найти утешение в родных объятиях. Она тихо запела что-то ему на ухо, укачивая, как ребенка. Она могла быть доброй, любящей и заботливой. Но только с ним. Даже с собственным сыном она всегда оставалась бессердечной стервой. Это невозможно было не ненавидеть. Плохое в ней давно перевесило хорошее. Но Арей просил ее не убивать.  
Вскоре Айон успокоился и отстранился, придя в себя. Он корил себя за то, что поддался слабости. Позволил Марисе увидеть себя таким. Она стала врагом. Значит, не должна была видеть его слезы. Заставать врасплох.  
— Тебе лучше? — спросила женщина, оглаживая его щеку.  
— Да... Спасибо... — тихо ответил демон. — Почему ты здесь?  
— Потому что я была тебе нужна. А теперь мне пора идти.  
Она развернулась и пошла к окну. Даже не обернувшись. Смирившись с тем, что больше не нужна ему. Может, она всего лишь искусно притворялась, изображая смирение. Но если и правда готова была подчиниться... Ее не хотелось терять.  
— Мариса, подожди... — окликнул Айон, отринув сомнения. — Иди сюда...  
Женщина удивленно вскинула бровь.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Уверен. Иди ко мне.  
Она и правда подошла. Села на кровать рядом с ним. Он коснулся ее подбородка. Погладил по щеке, очертив контур идеального лица. И подался вперед, чтобы припасть к губам, но Мариса отпрянула, не позволив.  
— Я не хочу быть для тебя способом забыться, — категорично заявила она, беря демона за запястье и убирая его руку от своего лица.  
— А чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я любил лишь тебя?  
— Насчет этого мне абсолютно все равно. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал относиться ко мне, как к вещи — сейчас поиграешь, завтра выбросишь. Завтра, когда ты проснешься, то снова скажешь, что для тебя это ничего не значит, что все давно в прошлом, а я — всего лишь женщина, которая готова отдать тебе свою душу, но такая душа тебя не стоит.  
— Ты хотела, чтобы я тебя любил, а теперь сама отказываешься?  
— Я не такой любви хотела. Любви не может быть без уважения. Только Анри соглашается на такую твою любовь, когда ты можешь делать с ним все, что хочешь.  
— Ты слишком многого хочешь.  
— А ты слишком много себе позволяешь.  
— Странно слышать это от тебя.  
— Ты за эти годы изменился. Очень сильно изменился.  
— Да неужели? И что, ты меня такого уже не любишь? Ты же пришла, ты здесь... Неужели это только из-за обещания? Я ведь нарушил свое...  
Положив руку на плечо Марисы, Айон настойчиво притянул ее к себе, желая поцеловать, но она вновь не позволила. Ударила по лицу и, вырвавшись, вскочила. Своенравная бестия. Она так быстро наглела, когда чувствовала безнаказанность. Тогда — единственный раз — ему удалось ее напугать. А теперь она снова насмехалась над ним.  
— Почему ты всегда лезешь в душу? В этом ты ни капли не изменился... Каждое твое слово режет душу, как лезвие меча... Ты действительно чудовище...  
— Возможно... Но ведь и я страдаю, люблю, боюсь... Я ничем не отличаюсь от вас... От тебя, от Арея...  
— Неправда.  
— Почему? В чем разница?  
— Ты не такой, как мы... Как мы все...  
— И это причина, чтобы меня не любить?  
Мариса не нашлась, что ответить. Айон протянул ей руку и вкрадчиво попросил:  
— Подойди ко мне. Не бойся. Я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю.  
Мариса шагнула к нему. Позволила взять себя за руку и усадить рядом. Она никогда не перестала бы доверять ему. Любить его. Она не была дурой — но была им одержима. И эта безнаказанность пьянила. Он не считал, что хоть в чем-то перед ней виноват. Это она провинилась. Она разрушила жизнь их сыну. И просто расплачивалась за это. И пусть делала бы это вечность — пока он не счел бы, что этого достаточно. Только он один мог решать.  
— Ты ведь сама понимаешь — если бы я тебя не любил, я бы этого не делал. При всех своих достоинствах я совершенно не люблю врать, — улыбнулся Айон, ощутив, как она сжала его ладонь.  
— Кто я для тебя вообще? — растерянно спросила женщина, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Мать моего сына, — ответил демон, переплетая их пальцы. — И первая женщина, которую я полюбил...  
На этот раз Мариса не сопротивлялась поцелую. Ей хотелось почувствовать, что Айон действительно любит ее, а не использует, чтобы забыться. После слов о любви поверить стало чуть легче. Может, он правда не врал. Зато мастерски менял точки зрения. Сейчас ему была удобна эта — только и всего.  
— Ты все еще хочешь моей крови? — спросила женщина, оглаживая его плечо.  
— Да.  
Мариса усмехнулась и поднесла к своей шее когти, но Айон остановил ее.  
— Ты же не будешь возражать, если я сам? — улыбнулся он.  
Мариса возражать не стала. Айон коснулся когтем ее щеки и провел длинную полосу до подбородка.  
— Мне бы ты никогда не дал сделать с тобой то же самое, — заметила женщина, чувствуя, как демон слизывает кровь, касаясь мягким языком ее щеки. Это было приятно. И все же немного страшно после того, что недавно произошло.  
— Да неужели? — усмехнулся Айон. — Пожалуйста, хоть сейчас.  
Мариса посмотрела на него с недоверием.  
— Ну? — улыбаясь, поторопил демон.  
Она неуверенно коснулась его щеки и посмотрела в нежные фиолетовые глаза. Он улыбался. От его взгляда было невероятно тепло. Как раньше. Когда он смотрел на нее, как на любимую женщину. А не как на предательницу. Не как на врага.  
— Не могу я! — заявила Мариса, отдергивая руку. — Не могу, когда ты так смотришь... На этом лице не должно быть порезов...  
— А жаль... Мне было бы приятно... А так?  
Он сам коснулся своей щеки и провел по ней когтем, оставляя багровую дорожку крови. Мариса бросилась слизывать ее, не позволяя упасть ни единой капле. Айон был совершенен. Творец, мечтающий создать рай. Он просто слегка заплутал по дороге. Хотелось направить его. Чтобы он вновь смотрел в нужную сторону. Чтобы отказался от всего, что его разрушает. Он был ее идолом навек.  
— Не делай так больше... — попросила она, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.  
Айон обнял ее и улыбнулся.  
— Помнишь, как когда-то давно, когда Арей был маленьким, мы сидели все трое у реки возле нашего дома? Это, наверное, было самое счастливое время в моей жизни...  
— Поэтому ты все-таки не хочешь меня терять?  
— Да. Я хочу все вернуть, хоть и понимаю, что это невозможно...  
—Вспомни, сколько раз ты совершал невозможное.  
— Может, ты и права... Мариса, послушай, давай завтра вместе с ним поговорим... Так больше не может продолжаться... Нас всех изматывает эта вечная вражда...  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Мариса. — Но это будет только завтра. А сейчас молчи и расслабляйся.  
— А ты заставь меня замолчать, — лукаво улыбнулся Айон.  
Мариса усмехнулась и припала к его губам. Ей столько раз не удавалось убедить его мыслить и поступать рационально. Столько раз он пытался прогнать ее за попытки убить Арея. Стоило придумать что-то другое. Что-то хитрее и изощреннее. Что-то, что раз и навсегда положило бы конец его сомнениям. Заставило выбрать рай, а не мертвого сына без души. Сгнившего изнутри, безобразного и отвратительного. Если бы он только видел то же, что могла видеть она...

Утро для Айона началось с похода за выпивкой. Полусонный и уставший от напряженной обстановки, он хотел расслабиться хотя бы таким образом. В столь ранний час он застал лишь Арианну, сидящую с детьми, давно вскочившими и носящимися по Элизиуму. Выудив из холодильника бутылку, Айон отпил немного и прислонился к стене, наблюдая. В просторном зале девочкам вполне хватало пространства для подвижных игр. Присматривая за ними, Арианна умудрялась еще и готовить завтрак. И при этом не орала, как Анри, а оставалась спокойной и доброжелательной.  
— Эх, Арианна, и почему не все женщины так идеальны, как ты? — вздохнул Айон, глядя на то, как она нянчится с детьми.  
Обернувшись к нему, девушка мило улыбнулась. За те годы, что она провела в новой семье, они каким-то непостижимым образом из врагов стали почти друзьями. Она и правда невероятно любила Арея, раз смогла простить того, кого мечтала устранить почти всю свою жизнь. Она больше не смотрела на него как на угрозу человечеству. Человечество больше не имело значения. Ей хотелось рая для Арея. Наверное, она верила, что Айон способен подарить ему этот рай.  
— У тебя что-то случилось?  
Демон кивнул, усаживаясь за стол и подпирая щеку рукой. За эти годы он успел полюбить Арианну. Наверное, лучшего человека для сына он не мог и представить. С ней всегда можно было поговорить, рассчитывая на понимание, попросить совета или утешения. Она принимала их всех такими, какие они есть, никого не пытаясь осудить или исправить. Чем-то она напоминала Айону Марису в юности, но демон старался отметать эти мысли. Слишком много боли вызывали те воспоминания. Не он один изменился. Или она просто притворялась и лгала...  
— Иногда мне кажется, что мы не семья, а враги, которых объединяет кровное родство, — тяжело вздохнул Айон, роняя голову на стол.  
Арианна была мягче Марисы, но гораздо преданней. Она уж точно не стала бы творить ничего за спиной Арея. Честная, порядочная. Отличная мать. Она никогда не предала бы семью. Защитила бы дочь ценой своей жизни. И за Арея не пожалела бы себя.  
— Я, может быть, никогда не проявляю свои чувства так сильно, как Мариса, но я ее понимаю, — тихо ответила Арианна.  
— Понимаешь? — мрачно усмехнулся демон, поднимая глаза. — Что ты понимаешь?  
— То, что она пытается о тебе заботиться, — улыбнулась девушка. — Она за тебя умрет и не пожалеет. Ты хоть раз замечал, как она на тебя смотрит?  
— Как? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Айон.  
— Как на бога.  
— Да она всегда на меня так смотрит...  
Арианна укоризненно взглянула на Айона.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты ни разу этого не замечал?  
— Да я как-то внимания не обращал... — развел руками демон.  
— Ты ведь хочешь сохранить свою семью. Если она не нужна тебе — не проще ли просто быть честным с собой?  
Айон пару раз ударился лбом о стол, выражая этим крайнюю степень усталости и досады. Он сам не знал, чего хочет. Сомнение абсолютно во всем появилось в нем с того самого дня, когда брат уничтожил его победу. Необходимо ли было сделать выбор? Но без Анри... Был ли бы он счастлив? А без мечты?  
— Мариса не права, — произнес он глухо. — Я не брошу Арея из-за вероятности того, что он помешает мне.  
— Тогда просто объясни ей это, — пожала плечами Арианна. — Если она не может понять, может, тебе и правда не стоит ей доверять?  
Подняв голову, Айон задумчиво посмотрел на девушку.  
— Скучаешь по Арею? — спросил он негромко.  
— Да, — вздохнула Арианна. — Но он хочет побыть один...  
— Я тоже скучаю...  
— Он прячется даже от тебя? — искренне удивилась девушка.  
Айон, поднявшись, обнял ее за плечи.  
— Скажи, что он чувствует? Ты ведь знаешь?  
Арианна покачала головой.  
— Я обещала ему, что ничего тебе не скажу. Он очень просил.  
— Значит, ничего хорошего, да?  
— Не стоит сразу приходить к таким выводам.  
— Но я вряд ли далек от истины, не так ли?  
— Я обещала.  
— Может быть, тебе стоит с ним увидеться?  
— Думаю, ему надо побыть одному и разобраться в себе. Он не будет рад мне сейчас.  
— Я ведь просто хочу понять его...  
— Думаешь, если ты узнаешь, то сможешь понять?  
— Сомневаюсь, что это может значить что-то хорошее...  
— Когда он принял решение остаться один, мы долго говорили, и он рассказал мне, почему не хочет никого видеть.  
— Я так понимаю, что правда сильно отличается от того, что знаю об этом я...  
— В какой-то степени.  
— И что же заставило тебя мне лгать?  
— Мне просто жаль его... Любой на моем месте поступил бы так же.  
— Признаться, я немного разочарован... Никогда не думал, что ты будешь лгать... Даже чтобы его защитить...  
— Но раз солгал даже такой ангел, как я, может быть, ты постараешься это понять?  
— Вы оба просите от меня понимания, все вокруг просят от меня понимания, а хоть кто-нибудь из вас попробовал понять меня? Хоть кто-нибудь понял, как мне надоела ваша ложь? Я не могу понять то, о чем не имею ни малейшего представления!  
— Хорошо... Я расскажу...

***

— Он убьет меня... Он убьет меня... Он убьет меня... — повторял Арей, уткнувшись себе в колени и сжав голову руками. — Из-за этой шлюхи... Она видит жизнь... Она убедит его рано или поздно... Что мне не стать прежним... И он убьет меня... Он убьет меня... Он убьет меня... Он убьет меня...  
Арей взвыл, запрокидывая голову и вцепляясь когтями в диван. Арианна осторожно погладила его по волосам, успокаивая.  
— Тише-тише, — ласково прошептала она. — Он ведь очень любит тебя. Я знаю, ты для него дороже всего на свете...  
Демон зашипел, стискивая зубы.  
— Мне тоже так казалось, — процедил он сдавленно — Но это не так.  
— Ты ошибаешься.  
— Нет. Это ты ошибаешься. Он любил своего сына, а я — не он.  
— Арей...  
— Он сам мне это сказал. Я для него никто. Я, такой, какой я есть. Я жив до сих пор только потому, что когда-то давно в моем теле жила душа, которую он любил.  
— Если бы дело было только в этом...  
— Я однажды сказал ему, что он падет перед дьяволом. Я стал дьяволом, Арианна. Или это не я. Но меня все равно уже нет. А миссия дьявола — сотворить небытие.  
— Арей... Я же знаю... Ты любишь его... Ты не дьявол...  
— Дьявол. Я не могу сопротивляться этому желанию, хоть оно и не принадлежит мне. Если отец узнает, он, скорее всего, меня убьет. Не говори ему ничего. Хорошо?  
— Арей, я не могу ему солгать...  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он меня убил?  
— Он поймет...  
— Сомневаюсь. Он уже однажды пытался меня убить.  
— Мне не верится, что он может это сделать...  
— Он может. Я знаю его лучше, чем ты.  
— Хорошо, Арей... — сдалась девушка. — Я ничего ему не скажу...

***

— Значит, вот что его беспокоит, — вздохнул Айон, отпивая из бутылки с вином.  
Это все еще было проблемой. Никаких доказательств не было достаточно. Арея ничто не могло убедить. Неудивительно — если когда-то его, шестилетнего мальчика, продала собственная мать. Конечно, он не верил, что отец будет любить его несмотря ни на что. Особенно после стольких раз, когда Айон едва не срывался. Едва не переходил грань.  
Арей помнил его добрым и уравновешенным. Что было хуже — стать новым дьяволом, инвалидом без души, или сдаться страданию и превратиться в чудовище? В морального урода, которого боялся собственный сын. Они оба были друг в друге разочарованы. Оба не нашли друг в друге то, что так любили когда-то давно.  
— И что ты теперь с ним сделаешь? — спросила Арианна, внимательно глядя на демона.  
— А ты верила, что ничего?  
— Я старалась в тебя верить...  
— Разве я могу обмануть твои ожидания? — улыбнулся Айон. — Ангел мой...  
Арианна радостно улыбнулась и посмотрела на демона такими счастливыми глазами, что тот засмеялся и обнял ее, крепко прижав к себе.  
— Пусть он побудет немного один, — произнес Айон, отстраняясь. — Может, сможет разобраться в себе...  
— Значит, все хорошо? — тихо спросила Арианна, потупив взор.  
— Да, — улыбнулся демон.  
Девушка ликующе заулыбалась и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала его в щеку.  
— Рано еще благодарить, Арианна, — внезапно став серьезным, сказал Айон. — Он вряд ли так легко избавится от страха передо мной. Но я обещаю, что не сделаю ему ничего плохого, что бы ни произошло.  
Он верил в это, когда говорил. Он готов был стоять на своем до последнего. В конце концов, Анри постоянно в открытую мешал мечте и был опасен для жизни. Но все еще оставался жив. А Арей был гораздо важней.  
Попрощавшись с Арианной, Айон отправился к себе и почти целый день пролежал на кровати в обнимку с бутылкой. Пообщаться было совершенно не с кем — перед обитателями Элизиума очень уж не хотелось позориться. Демон ощущал, как тяжело на него давит такое одиночество, и под вечер даже начал испытывать чувство вины. Впрочем, мысли о раскаянии могли посетить исключительно из-за опьянения.  
«Я ведь не бессовестный, — с сомнением думал Айон, пытаясь вытрясти из бутылки еще хоть капельку вина. — Я просто жестокий и рассудительный...»  
Тяжело вздохнув, он осознал, что эта мысль нисколько его не утешила. Отбросив пустую бутылку, он с трудом встал и, пошатываясь, направился в детскую. Перед детьми он пока еще ни в чем не успел провиниться. Хотя поначалу у него и мелькали мысли об убийстве дочери Анри, еще когда та пребывала в утробе...  
Тряхнув головой и попытавшись привести в порядок бесконечный поток сознания, выдающего какой-то бред, Айон вошел в комнату. Открыв дверь, он очень удивился, увидев Марису, которая тихо пела колыбельную детям, а те уже засыпали в своей кроватке. Поначалу демон хотел подойти и спросить, что женщина вообще здесь делает, но заслушался переливами ее голоса и так и остался стоять у двери.  
Созерцая эту картину, он думал о том, как любит их всех и как сильно хочет, чтобы Мариса полюбила Арея. Как сильно желает вернуть доверие сына и преданность брата... Как нуждается в них... В поддержке семьи, от которой ничего не осталось... В какой момент все они стали врагами, от которых он больше не знал, чего ожидать? Как он вообще докатился до всего этого? Он начинал ненавидеть свою жизнь. Если с ним каждый раз происходило одно и то же... Значит, лишь он сам был в этом виноват?  
Женщина замолчала и подняла глаза. Айон, очнувшись от забвения, кивнул на дверь.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — холодно спросил он.  
— Я уже не могу просто так зайти? — усмехнулась Мариса, подходя к нему.  
— К ним — не можешь. Они, в отличие от Арея, точно не смогут за себя постоять.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— А ты в этом сомневалась?  
Мариса обняла Айона за пояс и уткнулась ему в шею. Потерлась, ласкаясь. Потянулась за поцелуем.  
— Во-первых, не трогай меня, а, во-вторых, нам надо поговорить, — прорычал демон. — Не здесь.  
Он взял ее за запястье и повел за собой. Поскольку в этой части Элизиума почти все комнаты пустовали, долго бродить в поисках укромного места не пришлось.  
— И зачем так грубо? — поинтересовалась Мариса, потирая запястье, когда Айон отпустил ее, втолкнув в комнату.  
— Рассказывай, что ты видела в душе Арея, — уверенно потребовал он.  
— В прошлый раз за часть правды я чуть не расплатилась своей душой.  
— Я задал вопрос.  
— Хорошо. Я скажу, но у меня есть одно условие. Ты больше никогда не будешь просить меня принять его.  
— Согласен. Говори.  
— Он дьявол. Просто оружие, созданное ради одной цели. Он способен лишь выполнять свою программу. В нем нет жизни. В нем нет души. Он пуст. Совершенно пуст.  
— Это все? — невозмутимо спросил Айон.  
Мариса удивленно приподняла бровь.  
— Тебе мало? Нет, не все. Он с тобой, потому что ты единственный, кто может помочь ему создать пустоту, которой он так жаждет. Когда ты найдешь способ создания своего мира, он просто использует его для уничтожения бытия.  
— Он не может этого сделать...  
— Тебя не переубедишь. Он дьявол. Смирись.  
— Я верю ему...  
— Зря. Я не хочу ничего тебе доказывать. Не хочешь — не верь. Он ведь сам все тебе рассказал. И о том, что он дьявол, и о том, что изменить его уже невозможно. Возможно, где-то в глубине его души до сих пор осталась любовь к тебе... Хотя лично я ее не вижу. Думаешь, я не узнала бы душу собственного сына?  
— Дьявол... Но этого просто не может быть... — пробормотал Айон, прикладывая руку ко лбу и нервно вздыхая. Не было ничего невозможного. Все было подвластно ему. Лишь бы попасть на Звезду Истины. Лишь бы найти координаты и обрести божественное могущество... Так он все смог бы преодолеть.  
— Мы ведь с ним чем-то похожи, — усмехнулась Мариса, опуская глаза. — Я не знала своих родителей, меня воспитывала монахиня. Когда я была ребенком, за мной пришел тот человек, которого ты убил, когда спас меня. Он убил мою названную мать, потому что она защищала меня до последнего, и забрал меня. Во многом это напоминало то, как обращались с Ареем в Аду... Они растили меня для своих целей... Я понимаю Арея, даже жалею, но ничего уже нельзя сделать... Они все решили за меня... Ты всегда удивлялся, откуда в моем хрупком теле такая сила. Я ведь не знаю даже, кто я... Я была маленькой девочкой... Мне было больно, страшно, хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то все это прекратил, даже убив меня... А ты появился и даже не взял ничего за мое спасение... Я ждала тебя всю свою жизнь. Ты не хотел моей души, и поэтому я отдала бы тебе ее, не задумываясь. Я люблю тебя, Айон...  
Демон прижал женщину к себе, уткнувшись в ее густые черные волосы.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, Мариса... Только не плачь...  
Женщина улыбнулась сквозь слезы и зарылась лицом в его рубашку. Айон погладил ее по волосам, успокаивая.  
— Я рядом... Я всегда буду с тобой...  
— Айон... Пожалуйста, не умирай...  
— Я и не собирался...  
— Обещай, что не умрешь...  
— Мариса...  
— Пообещай!  
— Обещаю...  
Женщина всхлипнула, вцепляясь в него, словно боялась, что он исчезнет.  
— Ты — все, что у меня есть... — преданно выдохнула она.  
— Мариса, успокойся, пожалуйста... Я здесь... Тихо...  
Айон подхватил ее на руки и отнес на кровать. Женщина вцепилась в него, не желая отпускать, и, обхватив за шею, повалила рядом, а сама легла сверху, придавив собой. Воспоминания о детстве всегда действовали на нее угнетающе. Ей было слишком страшно и больно об этом вспоминать.  
— Я никуда не уйду... — улыбнулся Айон, гладя ее по щеке. — Я тебя не брошу...  
Он поцеловал Марису, пригнув к себе ее голову, и прижал к своей груди. Она плакала, слушая, как бьется его сердце. Этот звук успокаивал. Напоминал о присутствии того, кто всегда защищал.  
— Демон... — прошептала она. — Мой любимый демон...  
— Все позади... Все будет хорошо... Твоя душа в безопасности... — улыбнулся Айон, ласково гладя Марису по спине и пытаясь согреть ее душу. — Не бойся... Я ведь с тобой... Я ведь тебя люблю... И всегда буду любить...  
Он взял ее за плечи и положил рядом с собой. Женщина прижалась к нему, как ребенок к матери, и, вскоре успокоившись, уснула. Айон поцеловал ее в лоб.  
«Я знаю, как тяготят душу эти воспоминания... — подумал он, еще крепче обнимая ее. — Но душу всегда может спасти любовь...»  
Порой в нем просыпалось сочувствие. И это, наверное, могло быть единственным ключом к тому, чтобы сотворить подобие рая уже сейчас. Чтобы любовь победила страх и ненависть. Чтобы счастье победило страдание. Ничем не хотелось жертвовать. Счастье не было возможно через жертвы. Только горе и боль.  
Проснувшись с утра, Айон с досадой осознал, что у него жутко болит голова. Вспомнив о своей вчерашней слабости, он тихо выругался. Стоило просто поговорить с кем-то вместо того, чтобы пить...  
Желая найти утешение в объятиях Марисы, демон поцеловал ее в шею, оглаживая упругие груди. Женщина оттолкнула его и села на кровати. Айон тоже сел, недоуменным взглядом спрашивая, что все это значит.  
— Не трогай меня без разрешения, — заявила Мариса, принимаясь расчесывать волосы пальцами.  
— Без письменного или устного, позвольте уточнить? — съязвил Айон.  
— Я серьезно!  
— Да куда уж серьезнее! Можно подумать, не ты сама мне вчера на шею вешалась! Обними меня, пожалей, а утром отвали и пошел на фиг! Где логика, женщина? Сама мне всю радость портишь, а потом еще возмущаешься! Ты хотя бы обоснуй свои претензии!  
— А что тут такого?! Думаешь, так приятно, когда ты меня постоянно лапаешь?!  
— Неприятно, значит? Ну-ну. Пожалуйста. Слушаю и повинуюсь. Действительно, чего это я? У меня там дети скоро проснутся, а я тут с тобой. Что мне, делать больше нечего? Только в следующий раз ко мне жаловаться не приходи.  
Окинув комнату цепким взглядом, Айон нашел свои очки под кроватью и, недоумевая, как они там оказались, надел их себе на нос. На то, чтобы одеться, ушло несравнимо меньше времени, чем на поиск очков. Убедившись, что демон действительно собирается уйти, Мариса схватила его за руку.  
— Ты даже этого понять не можешь! — возмутилась она. — Как с тобой вообще можно разговаривать?  
— И не надо со мной разговаривать, — заявил Айон.  
Когда она отпустила его руку, он развернулся и пошел к двери.  
— Айон! Ну подожди! — уже просящим голосом позвала Мариса.  
Демон остановился. Он ощущал какое-то странное, невнятное удовольствие от того, что они ругались из-за таких мелочей. Повседневных, не важных. Как все нормальные люди. Это невероятно грело душу. И где-то внутри зарождалось счастливое воодушевление. Они ссорились как семья, а не как враги.  
— Ну?  
— Не уходи...  
— С чего бы это?  
— Айон...  
Демон повернул голову и, заметив направленный на себя умоляюще-виноватый взгляд, улыбнулся.  
— Иди ко мне.  
Мариса подошла. Айон обнял ее за талию и, запустив пальцы в черные волосы, приблизил ее лицо к своему. Ощутив жаркое дыхание на своей щеке, она закрыла глаза и обхватила его за шею. Они долго стояли так, не двигаясь, просто ощущая тепло тел и душ друг друга. Просто наслаждаясь мгновением, когда все ненадолго стало так хорошо.  
— Поцелуй меня... — наконец тихо попросила Мариса.  
— Ты правда этого хочешь? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Айон. — И не ударишь, не будешь вырываться и требовать, чтобы я к тебе не прикасался?  
— Да, хочу...  
Демон усмехнулся, касаясь ее податливых губ. С этого поцелуя началось их долгое примирение.  
Арей, мечущийся по своей комнате мимо монитора, отражающего события, происходящие в спальне отца, так ударил кулаком стену, что по ней пошли трещины. Стены Элизиума не могли сопротивляться его ненависти. И бессильному страху. Пока родители находились в ссоре, была хоть какая-то надежда, что он в безопасности. Теперь же матери ничего не стоило убедить отца.


	6. Глава 6. Клятва

Арея охватил ужас, когда Айон появился на пороге. Страх был слишком сильным, чтобы оставить возможность рассуждать здраво. Материализовав меч, Арей бросился на отца, чтобы спустя пару минут прижать его к стене и приставить лезвие к его горлу.  
— Не слишком гостеприимно, — усмехнулся Айон. — Честно говоря, я ожидал несколько иного...  
— Чего ты ожидал? Ты все знаешь? Ты пришел меня убить?  
Голос Арея дрожал, рука, держащая меч, тряслась. Он весь был воплощением всепоглощающего ужаса. Как будто к нему явился не отец, а палач.  
— Трудно обнять человека, если он держит меч у твоего горла, — с сожалением заметил Айон. — Если бы я пришел тебя убить, ты был бы мертв еще до того, как понял, что случилось. Думаю, ты и сам прекрасно это понимаешь. Арей, убери меч. Я пришел всего лишь поговорить.  
— Я тебе не верю!  
Рука Арея дрогнула, и лезвие меча задело шею Айона. Кровь потекла за ворот белоснежной рубашки.  
— Арей... — вздохнул отец, пытаясь достучаться. — Я понимаю, что ты сошел с ума, но вспомни, как редко ты получал по заслугам.  
— Я достаточно страдал в Аду! Какое право ты имеешь судить меня?! Не тебе решать, чего я заслужил!  
— Я все равно никогда не давал тебе того, что ты заслужил.  
Айон осторожно приподнял руку, желая отвести лезвие от своего горла, но Арей резко отпрыгнул и выставил вперед клинок.  
— Ты так меня боишься... — с ласковой печалью глядя в глаза сыну, тихо сказал Айон. — И ненавидишь...  
— Ты сказал, что если я захочу, то могу убить тебя...  
— И ты хочешь?  
— Когда ты умрешь, мне больше ничто не помешает...  
— Если я умру, некому будет защищать тебя от всех, кто тебя ненавидит.  
— Я сам смогу себя защитить...  
Набравшись храбрости, Арей подскочил к отцу и замахнулся. Айон не успел блокировать удар. Не успел даже материализовать меч — по комнате разлилось темно-фиолетовое свечение, и в его центре проявилась полупрозрачная фигура. Арей обернулся к ней. Рука невольно разжалась, меч звякнул об пол.  
— Мама... — выдохнул он.  
Хотелось сбежать, но невозможно было двинуться с места. Ноги будто бы вросли в пол.  
Мариса подплыла к Арею невесомым облаком и, выставив вперед руку, сжала ее в кулак. Арей ощутил, как что-то незримое в нем так же сжалось и теперь не может освободиться. Он уже стал задыхаться, но Айон бросился к нему и заслонил собой, встав между ним и матерью. Арей закашлялся, чувствуя, что страшная сила, сдерживающая дыхание и душу, ослабевает. Он едва не упал, но Айон подхватил его и прижал к себе.  
— Властью над бытием приказываю тебе: уходи, — произнес он уверенно. — У меня нет души. Надо мной ты не властна.  
— Ошибаешься, — прошелестела женщина. — У тебя есть душа. Но над ней не властен никто...  
Тень растворилась, повинуясь приказу, и комната снова погрузилась в полумрак. Айон хотел отпустить Арея, но тот вцепился в него, дрожа всем телом.  
— Все будет хорошо, мой хороший, — прошептал отец ему на ухо, погладив по спине. — Я никому не дам причинить тебе боль...  
Сын разрыдался в его объятиях. Отчаянно, почти облегченно. В светлом раскаянии. Объятый спасительным чувством вины.  
— Пойдем домой, Арей... Тебя ждет Арианна... И мне было плохо без тебя... — шептал Айон, гладя его по волосам. — Успокойся... Я с тобой... Я всегда буду с тобой...  
Подцепив пальцами подбородок сына, Айон заглянул ему в глаза. Арей вырвался и отвернулся, опустив голову. Отец погладил его по щеке.  
— Страшно чувствовать, что кто-то может уничтожить твою душу?.. — спросил он тихо.  
Арей вздрогнул. Айон снова обнял его.  
— Не бойся... Я всегда буду рядом... Я всегда тебя защищу...  
Арей обхватил отца за пояс и уткнулся ему в грудь, пряча глаза. Когда он наконец решился поднять голову, то заметил порез, оставленный своим клинком. Поняв, куда он смотрит, Айон коснулся своей шеи и улыбнулся. Припав к его коже, сын принялся старательно зализывать порез.  
— Нас ждут дома, — напомнил Айон, вплетая пальцы в черные с проседью волосы. — Ты пойдешь со мной?  
Арей кивнул.  
— Так и не скажешь мне ни слова? — ласково улыбнулся отец.  
Он поцеловал сына в лоб, потом, мельком взглянув ему в глаза, в щеку, в шею и, немного расстегнув рубашку, в плечо. Наверное, он слишком увлекся. Но лучше бы зашел дальше. Не останавливался сейчас.  
— Знаешь, Арей... Может быть, ты изменился, но твой взгляд не изменился нисколько... — прошептал он, целуя сына в острое ушко. — Я всегда вспоминаю, как ты смотрел на меня в детстве точно так же... И всегда вспоминаю, как я тебя люблю... Арей... Если бы ты только знал, как я тебя люблю...  
Айон прижал сына к себе, счастливо улыбаясь. Радуясь тому, что они снова вместе.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю... — прошептал Арей, обнимая отца за пояс и вцепляясь ему в рубашку.  
— Почему-то я тебе верю... — усмехнулся Айон. — Пойдем домой. Я обещал, что мы не опоздаем. Все ждут нас. Все будут рады видеть тебя.  
Нет. Кроме него не нужен был больше никто.

***

Арей проснулся в крайне паршивом настроении. Отхлебнув из бутылки с вином добрую четверть, он повалился назад на постель и устало взвыл, закрывая лицо рукой. Тревожные мысли никак не желали оставлять в покое, преследуя даже во снах. И это невозможно было больше терпеть.  
Полчаса спустя они с Арианной сидели в винном погребе, куда он зашел с одним четким намерением — напиться. Арианна случайно встретилась ему по дороге, и он не стал на этот раз ее прогонять.  
— Она все ему рассказала... Все... Что, если он поверит ей? Он убьет меня... Даже хуже... — скулил Арей, огромными глотками поглощая вино прямо из горлышка бутылки. — Он убьет меня... Он убьет меня... Он убьет меня...  
— Он любит тебя... — вздохнула девушка. — Он все тебе простит...  
— Хочешь сказать, что это можно простить?!  
Он выпил уже почти целую бутылку вина, и его потянуло на откровенность. Хотелось кому-то поплакаться. Облегчить душу. Слишком тянуло поделиться хоть с кем-то — а ей он доверял сильнее, чем кому-либо еще. Теперь никто кроме нее не знал, чего именно он так боится. Но почему-то было совсем не страшно. Он верил, что она сохранит его секрет.  
Арианна взяла Арея за руку, когда он замолчал и погрузился в мрачное самоедство.  
— Все будет хорошо... — улыбнулась она, пытаясь его успокоить.  
— Ничего не будет! — со злостью прошипел Арей и снова присосался к бутылке. — Нельзя на шатком прошлом воздвигнуть светлое будущее!  
— Нельзя пить больше, чем твой отец! — заявила на это Арианна. — Ты так даже наверх не сможешь подняться!  
— А зачем? — с горечью усмехнулся демон. — Кому я там нужен?  
Он взял бутылку и хотел снова сделать глоток, но девушка решительно отобрала ее.  
— В конце концов, у тебя еще есть я! А пока я тебе верю — он в тебе не усомнится!  
Арей хмыкнул. Да. Отец действительно прислушивался к кому попало. Был готов внять любым советам со стороны. Не слушал только непосредственных участников конфликта. Не давал права голоса жертвам своей властной самоуверенности. Чертов тиран.  
— Но ты же знаешь правду... Почему ты ничего ему не скажешь?  
— Потому что этой правды больше нет. Для чего ему это знать? Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Забудь о нем, как о страшном сне.  
— Я не могу... Тот сон был слишком страшным...  
— Но он пришел и спас тебя оттуда. Все закончилось.  
— Ничего не закончилось... Я чувствую... Скоро что-то случится...  
— Мы спасем тебя от всего, что бы тебе ни угрожало.  
— Боюсь, от этого даже он не сможет меня спасти... Я уже не знаю, кто я... Я — новый дьявол, и ничего не могу с этим поделать... Иногда я сам хочу исчезнуть, чтобы не дать свершиться тому, что, я чувствую, скоро произойдет...  
— Не бойся ничего, Арей... Мы всегда будем с тобой...  
Демон отпил еще вина, мрачно уставившись вдаль.  
— Тебе пришлось оставить всю прошлую жизнь ради меня. Изменить своим ценностям.  
— У меня ничего не было. Ценность у меня только одна — любовь. Подруга... Она как-нибудь проживет и без меня. А ты оставил целый город. Свой дом. Ради чего? Что ты на самом деле надеешься обрести?  
Она знала. Должна была понимать.  
— Я хочу встретиться с ним, — отчеканил Арей, в который раз пытаясь убедить в этом самого себя. — Хочу узнать, за что страдал. Есть ли во всем этом смысл.  
— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.  
Демон встал, шатаясь. И решительно направился к выходу, гаркнув:  
— Я больше не хочу об этом разговаривать.  
Арианна не стала спорить. Когда они вышли из погреба, девушка ненавязчиво поинтересовалась, как демон собирается в таком состоянии подниматься на самый верх цитадели.  
— А никак, — заявил Арей. — Пошли к тебе.  
— Ну, надеюсь, что ты хоть пару ярусов преодолеть сможешь, — усмехнулась Арианна, поддерживая его.  
Арей оттолкнул ее и, цепляясь за перила, пополз наверх на заплетающихся ногах. Девушка вздохнула, глядя на спотыкающегося демона, и покачала головой.  
— Что тебя так расстроило? — сочувственно поинтересовалась она, следуя за ним. — С чего ты вдруг ушел в запой и решил побыть в одиночестве?  
— Одна шлюха, — захохотал Арей, трясясь в нервном припадке. — Как же я ее ненавижу...  
— Ты снова злишься на свою мать? — тяжело вздохнула Арианна, пытаясь успокаивающе погладить его по спине.  
— Бесполезный кусок мяса, мешающий нам обоим, — ухмыльнулся Арей, чуть не упав на ступеньки. — Любовь эта вся... Да отцу всю жизнь было плевать...  
— Тогда почему он простил твою мать, а? — с вызовом спросила Арианна, которой категорически не нравилась эта логика.  
— Дурак потому что, — отрезал демон и замолчал, выдав сей лаконичный аргумент.  
— Ему не плевать, — возразила девушка, не желая сдаваться. — Вы все его семья.  
— Семья, — проворчал Арей, недовольный тем, что она осмелилась с ним спорить. — Он просто хочет эту шлюху.  
— И тебя он тоже просто хочет? — хмыкнула Арианна.  
— Да, — расхохотался демон. — И Анри. Он просто старый пидарас, которому некуда девать неуемное желание.  
Девушка оскорбленно замолчала и всю оставшуюся дорогу не произносила больше ни слова. Арея это не слишком беспокоило. Наговорив гадостей обо всех, о ком только было можно, он с чистой совестью следовал наверх, пытаясь мысленно посчитать ступеньки и постоянно сбиваясь. Из его уст то и дело рвался нервный смех.  
Подходя к лаборатории, расположенной на нижних ярусах, Арей и Арианна увидели гуляющего здесь Айона, ведущего за руки детей. Они подошли поближе, прячась, чтобы демон их не заметил, и притаились за углом. Девочки уволокли Айона в лабораторию, с любопытством заглядывая во все углы.  
— Махнем через окно? — предложил Арей и, не дожидаясь согласия, полез первым.  
Он чуть не рухнул с подоконника головой вниз, потому что даже на ногах держался с трудом, но с той стороны его поймал отец.  
— И что это опять такое? — невозмутимо вздохнул Айон, одной рукой держа племянницу, а другой сына.  
— Папа? А ты это... Ты что, знал, что мы тут? — обескураженно пробормотал Арей. — А мы тут это... Мимо проходили, в общем...  
— Пить надо меньше, — авторитетно пояснил Айон. — У тебя голова есть не для того, чтобы с окон прыгать и следить за мной.  
Как раз в этот момент к ним подошла Арианна, которая тактично обошла стену и вошла через дверь.  
— Эх, дети мои... Разве можно меня так разочаровывать? — вздохнул Айон. — Ты зачем ему дала столько выпить? Мне теперь его прикажешь на себе тащить?  
— А нечего было селиться так высоко, — заявил Арей.  
— Тебе сейчас все высоко, куда ты не допрыгнешь, — хмыкнул отец. Дети повисли на нем с двух сторон, мешая держать сына. Заставив измученно возмутиться: — Я не всесильный! Я не могу тащить на себе такое количество тел, которые не в состоянии сами передвигаться!  
— Я помогу, — робко предложила Арианна, прекрасно понимая абсурдность такого предложения.  
— Чем? — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Обойдусь без моральной поддержки.  
Он понес Арея в соседнюю комнату. Арианна тихо поплелась следом. Сына Айон сразу бросил на диван и отправился обратно забирать детей. Девушка угнездилась на краешке дивана и погладила Арея по щеке. Тот, находясь уже в полусонном состоянии, обхватил ее за шею и, притянув к себе, поцеловал.  
— Врежь ему, пусть дрыхнет, — услышала Арианна голос Айона, который вернулся с детьми. — Иди сюда, ты мне нужна.  
Девушка кое-как высвободилась из объятий Арея и подошла к Айону.  
— Значит, так, я сейчас отведу детей наверх, а ты пока тут последи за этим алкоголиком, — приказал он. — Через полчасика за ним Мариса придет. Так что просто посиди с ним. И, умоляю, не громите тут ничего, а лучше вообще ничего не делайте. Вот вернетесь в ваши спальни — там будете делать все, что захотите. Надеюсь, инструкция принята к сведению?  
Арианна кивнула и, когда Айон ушел, снова опустилась на диван. Арей начал к ней приставать, но надолго его не хватило. Через пару минут он уже тихо сопел, сложив буйную голову ей на колени. Дожидаясь Марису, Арианна сидела и гладила демона по голове, разглядывая его спокойное лицо. Впервые она заметила, как сильно он напоминает Айона. Сейчас во сне он был самим собой, и тот он, настоящий, не был похож на дьявола, которым всегда старался казаться. Не было ни нарочитой гримасы отвращения, ни презрения ко всему живому на вечно недовольном лице. Только умиротворенная печаль.  
— Нельзя обмануть свою душу, — прошептала девушка, улыбнувшись, и поцеловала Арея в лоб.  
Демон приоткрыл глаза и, обняв ее за шею, пригнул к себе.  
— Здрасьте, молодые люди, — раздался голос со стороны двери.  
«Молодые люди» подняли головы и увидели Марису.  
«Это у нас семейное, — с досадой подумал Арей, — входить в самый неподходящий момент».  
— Не устали ждать? — продолжала женщина. — Все, идем. Айон уже волнуется.  
— А чего ему обо мне волноваться после того, как ты все ему растрепала? — усмехнулся Арей.  
Он попытался встать, но снова упал на диван. Мариса бесцеремонно закинула сына себе на плечо. Смотрелось это фантастично, так как он был гораздо крупнее женщины, а ее хрупкое тело вообще, казалось, не способно было выдержать даже тяжесть гравитации.  
— А как у вас так получается? — заинтересовалась Арианна.  
— Да легко, — улыбнулась Мариса. — Носила же я его как-то, когда он еще во мне сидел.  
Девушка не очень поняла ее ответ, но переспрашивать не стала.  
— Горе ты мое, — вздохнула женщина. — И счастье Айона...  
— Почему вы так говорите? — непонимающе спросила Арианна.  
— Ты все равно не поймешь, — отмахнулась Мариса.  
— Но он ведь ваш сын...  
— Сын... — усмехнулась женщина. — Он дьявол.  
Арианна хотела снова задать вопрос, но Мариса ее опередила.  
— Не понимаешь — не спрашивай, — отмахнулась она. — Мне хватает Айона, который постоянно лезет в душу.  
Их разговор вышел слишком странным. Арианна не понимала женщину, хотя очень пыталась понять. Мариса же продолжала, надменно усмехаясь:  
— И вообще, знаешь, девочка, мне глубоко наплевать, чем занимается Арей и с кем. И я не собираюсь раскрывать душу каждому его знакомому. Я ясно излагаю?  
Девушка, не ожидавшая такой категоричности, растерянно слушала ее, не находя, что возразить.  
— Мой тебе совет — брось его и найди себе кого-нибудь получше, — хмыкнула Мариса. — Он тебя убьет морально и физически. Мало того, что ты человек, а он демон, он еще и псих.  
— Об Айоне вы то же самое думаете? — обиженно буркнула Арианна.  
— Айон хотя бы его любит, — кивнула женщина на Арея. — А ему вообще никто не нужен.  
— А вы сама любите хоть кого-нибудь?! — взорвалась девушка.  
— А вот это уже не твое дело, — отрезала Мариса и, развернувшись, пошла к выходу с гордо поднятой головой. Грациозной походке совсем не мешал болтающийся на ее плече Арей.  
Арианна, плача, упала на диван. Похоже, ненависть матери и сына была абсолютно взаимной... Эта странная семейка действительно была больше похожа на собравшихся вместе врагов, тщательно скрывающих свою неприязнь друг к другу, когда выгодно. Арианна всхлипнула, не желая принимать такую действительность. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что хотя бы Айон не лгал о своей любви к сыну. Хоть что-то должно было утешать и согревать Арея в этом ненавистном ему мире.  
Утерев слезы и встав, Арианна решительно направилась к выходу вслед за Марисой и Ареем. Она сама любила его больше жизни. Как жаль, что этого ему не могло быть достаточно...  
Она еще долго не могла прийти в себя после слов Марисы. Ее переполняло негодование, которое хотелось выплеснуть. И она нашла, с кем об этом поговорить.  
— Думаешь, то, что она тебе сказала — это правда? — улыбнулся Айон, когда Арианна пересказала ему их разговор. — Она, конечно, не безгрешна, но не настолько, чтобы так относиться к своему ребенку. Просто после всего, что она пережила, она и мне теперь далеко не все рассказывает, что происходит у нее в душе, а ты ей вообще никто.  
— Она сказала, что он дьявол, и мне же будет лучше, если я его брошу! — сжимая кулаки от гнева, воскликнула девушка.  
— А на это не обращай внимания, — усмехнулся демон. — Ей же надо было убедиться, что ты не будешь верить во всякую чушь, если действительно любишь его. Я знаю, насколько различаются ее слова и мысли. Как и у Арея...  
— А ты знаешь, что она думает? — недоверчиво хмыкнула Арианна.  
— Конечно, знаю.  
Девушка вздохнула, обреченно роняя голову на грудь.  
— Его что-то тревожит последнее время... — задумчиво произнесла она. — Какие-то предчувствия, которые он сам не может объяснить...  
— Я хотел бы знать о его мыслях, — ответил демон, легким прикосновением огладив ее волосы. — Ты не видела их?  
— Но это же самая глубь его души... — покачала головой Арианна. — Если он сам не позволит, я не могу туда заглянуть...  
— Он не подпускает тебя к своим чувствам? — с досадой вздохнул Айон. — Впрочем, есть один способ. Ты замечала когда-нибудь, чтобы он расслаблялся, терял бдительность, позволял себе проговариваться о чем-то?  
— Нет, он всегда очень четко следит, чтобы никто не видел его души...  
— Что, даже когда вы только вдвоем?  
— Да.  
Айон раздраженно ударил кулаком по стене.  
— Вот черт! Он что, даже тебе не доверяет?! Может, все-таки попробуешь? Или попроси его, намекни как-нибудь ненавязчиво... Кстати, сейчас, пока он пьяный, тоже может получиться, так что иди, проверь. Будет результат — сообщишь.  
— Ладно, — согласилась Арианна, понимая, что эта затея все равно безнадежна. — Мне стоит побыть с ним, пока ему плохо...  
Он уже рассказал ей свою главную тайну. И Арианна ни за что не стала бы ее выдавать.

Арей проснулся ближе к обеду. Встав с кровати, на которую его заботливо бросила Мариса, он понял, что у него жутко болит голова. А потом, обведя взглядом комнату и обнаружив в ней Арианну, первым делом спросил, что вчера было. На что девушка с легким укором ответила:  
— Ты у Айона спроси. Он обещал тебя отчитать.  
— Это издевательство! — застонал демон, снова плюхаясь на кровать. — Почему у отца никогда башка не болит?  
— Не пил бы вчера — сегодня бы не мучился, — назидательно заметила Арианна.  
— Мне было плохо... — простонал Арей, оправдываясь.  
— Сейчас лучше?  
— Я умира-а-аю! — протянул демон, пытаясь застрелиться из ее пистолета.  
— Умирать ты будешь, когда тебя Айон увидит, — вздохнула Арианна, отбирая пистолет.  
— А где он? — насторожился Арей.  
— Тут где-то. Так что ваша встреча неизбежна.  
— Спрячусь-ка я на пару денечков...  
— Айон сказал, чтобы ты, как проснешься, сразу шел к нему. Не усугубляй ситуацию.  
Арей помрачнел и, заставив себя собраться, пошел к отцу. В спальне никого не оказалось, и демон хотел было вздохнуть спокойно, но Арианна велела ему зайти в зал, где все вечно собирались на пьянки. Айон действительно был там — но не один. Дети беззаботно носились по залу. Им вообще очень нравилось в просторном Элизиуме. Здесь так много всего можно было разгромить. Возле них терлась Амариз, пытаясь уследить за маленькими проказниками, а сам Айон сидел за столом и сосредоточенно думал о чем-то. Арей хотел незаметно улизнуть, но как раз в этот момент отец заметил его, и он подошел к нему, понимая, что скрыться уже не удастся.  
— Ну, как ты после вчерашнего? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Не очень, — честно признался Арей. — У меня такое ощущение, что я умираю.  
Айон обнял его и погладил по голове.  
— Лучше? — улыбнулся он.  
— Ты что, даже ругать меня не будешь? — простонал Арей, прижимаясь к нему.  
— А смысл? По-моему, ты сам все прекрасно понял.  
— Да уж...  
Айон прижался щекой к щеке сына. Ласково потерся, игриво куснул за ушко. Поцеловал в висок. Он был таким добрым, таким нежным. Таким... уравновешенным. Словно в него вдруг вселился дух здравого смысла и всеобъемлющей любви.  
— Не ожидал, что ты так спокойно отреагируешь... — растерянно пробормотал Арей.  
— Что я, по-твоему, совсем зверь, что ли?  
— Ты сегодня какой-то странный...  
— А что, так заметно?  
— Что случилось-то?  
— У тебя будет сестренка...  
— Чего?!  
Арей вырвался и, обхватив лицо отца ладонями, впился в него ошеломленным взглядом. Заметив счастливую улыбку и светящиеся восторгом глаза, он с изумлением осознал, что это правда. В первые мгновения это просто выбило из колеи.  
— Мама что, согласилась? — пробормотал он ошарашено.  
Айон прижал его к себе. Притянул поближе, усадил на свои колени. Это сейчас он был счастлив и жаждал всех любить. А потом... Когда у него родился бы новый ребенок... Новая надежда обрести то, чего не мог ему дать Арей...  
— Да.  
— Ничего себе... Надо же... Как тебе это удалось?  
— Со всеми можно договориться, даже с твоей мамой!  
— У тебя, случаем, новых ран на теле не появилось?  
— Обошлось без жертв.  
— Тем более странно.  
— Да ладно! Какая теперь разница!  
— Просто логики нет...  
— Ради бога, не смеши меня, в действиях Марисы — логика? Да она десять раз ударит, один поцелует, а потом говорит, что жить без меня не может!  
— Убедительно. Теперь скажи честно: ты ее до сих пор любишь?  
— Не знаю... Правда не знаю... Иногда на меня что-то находит... Черт... Арей... Да, я ее люблю!  
Айон накрыл лицо ладонью, устало опираясь локтем на стол. Сын погладил его по волосам. Это чувство вины за любовь к матери казалось даже забавным. Отец хотел убить ее, но никогда не позволил бы сделать это никому другому. В этом не было любви. Только привычный уже эгоизм — неотъемлемая часть его личности.  
— Я тебя за это не осуждаю. Но и ты постарайся меня понять...  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя сына в висок. — Ты понимаешь меня и ничего не требуешь... Но ты очень скрытен и несчастен... И это причиняет мне боль...  
— Тогда я не могу не причинять тебе боли, — усмехнулся Арей, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Айон. — Знаю... Жаль, что твоя мама не видит твоей любви ко мне...  
— Вырви ей глаза, раз она ими все равно не пользуется, — хмыкнул сын.  
— А вот тебе с Арианной повезло, — улыбнулся Айон, ласково перебирая его волосы. Проигнорировав этот жестокий совет. — Она понимает тебя. Понимает во всем...  
— Ты не разбираешься в женщинах, — усмехнулся Арей. — Да и в мужчинах тоже. Ты вообще ни в чем не разбираешься.  
Отец вздохнул, гладя его буйную голову, лежащую на своем плече. Он уже привык к наглости сына и даже успел немного полюбить ее. Порой с Ареем бывало тяжело из-за его вечной колючей агрессивности. Словно еж, он прятал уязвимые места и выставлял шипы, заставляя напарываться на них в самый неподходящий момент. Но все это делало его неповторимым. Особенным. Он унаследовал от предков много черт — и плохих, и хороших. Но привнес еще что-то свое. Индивидуальное. Восприятие, опыт. Часто хотелось убедить его, что он неправ. Но порой хотелось позволить убедить в этом себя.  
— Ты всегда будешь таким? — устало спросил Айон. — Ты никогда не перестанешь мне хамить и огрызаться?  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Арей. — С чего бы мне перестать?  
Айон вновь тяжело вздохнул, зарываясь лицом в волосы сына.  
— Ты и в детстве был капризным и несносным, — усмехнулся он, кусая его за ушко.

***

— Айон! Наконец-то ты прилетел!  
Подбежав к возлюбленному, Мариса поцеловала его в щеку и потащила в дом. Демон был немного удивлен. Обычно она набрасывалась на него прямо на месте и не отпускала минут пять, целуя долго и страстно, компенсируя этим все прошедшее время, что они не виделись. Потом Айон вырывался и бежал обнимать встречающего его Арея. А в этот раз она с чего-то вдруг решила ограничиться коротким чмоком в щеку. Зная Марису, демон счел это подозрительным.  
— Нет, ты представляешь, этот гаденыш маленький вчера подрался! — сообщила она с негодованием. — С каким-то пацаном из деревни! Ко мне его мамаша приходила разбираться! Сделай с ним что-нибудь, он уже вообще стал неуправляемый! Если еще и люди узнают, что он твой сын? Объясни ему, что он дебил, если таких простых вещей не понимает!  
— Где Арей сейчас? — спокойно спросил Айон, пытаясь разобраться в ситуации.  
— В своей комнате сидит! Хрен я его теперь куда-нибудь выпущу! Он у меня дома сидеть будет, пока не поумнеет!  
— Мариса, я не глухой! Что ты все время орешь?!  
— Иди сына воспитывай, раз энергию девать некуда! Выпорол бы его один раз, а то нет — мы с него, видите ли, пылинки сдуваем, а он потом идет и людям морды бьет, чтоб их мамаши приходили жаловаться!  
— Мариса, я понимаю, что меня не было неделю, и поэтому ты нервная, но дай я сначала с сыном разберусь, а потом с тобой! Имей терпение!  
— Я смотрю, ты много чего имеешь!  
— Сейчас и тебя поимею, успокойся! Вот встречают криком прямо с порога — да, сразу видно, дома меня ждали!  
— Да иди ты уже!  
— Иду!  
Оказавшись в комнате сына и отгородившись от Марисы дверью, Айон вздохнул с облегчением. Он терпеть не мог, когда на него так набрасывались.  
Придя в себя через пару секунд, он огляделся. Арей сидел в углу прямо на полу, хмурый и сердитый, и, насупившись, исподлобья смотрел на отца. На лице у него виднелись синяки и ссадины, а нижняя губа была разбита. Демон подошел к сыну, и, опустившись рядом, взял его на руки, чтобы отнести на кровать. Арей посмотрел на него с недоверием. После того, как на демоненка накричала мать, ему казалось, что реакция отца будет не лучше. Айон молча начал зализывать ссадины на его лице. Арей отвернулся. Демон взял его за подбородок, снова разворачивая к себе.  
— Из-за чего подрался? — спросил он, ласково улыбаясь.  
— Они обзывались! — с вызовом заявил ребенок.  
— Как?  
— Говорили, что я демон!  
— Мы с мамой тебе много раз говорили, что тебе нельзя привлекать лишнее внимание. И вообще не стоит общаться с людьми.  
— Почему я должен быть один, если ты мой папа?! Они про тебя говорили, что ты хуже Сатаны! А я не хочу, чтобы они про меня так говорили! Я хочу, чтобы со мной дружили люди! А вы с мамой, чем учить, лучше бы вели себя нормально! Про маму в деревне говорят, что она ведьма и с демоном связалась! А про тебя, что ты убийца! Когда я лису убил, ты со мной месяц не разговаривал, а сам людей убиваешь!  
Исцарапанную щеку демоненка обожгла пощечина. На глаза от обиды навернулись слезы. Он отвернулся и заплакал, хоть и пытался сдерживаться изо всех сил. Айон растерянно замер, ощущая себя безмерно виноватым. Сердце готово было разорваться на части от этого зрелища. От осознания, что он только что натворил. Он обнял сына и, посадив к себе на колени, поцеловал в ушко. Убрал со лба растрепанные волосы, погладил чуть дрожащей рукой по щеке, стирая слезы.  
— Прости меня, мой хороший... Сыночек, прости... Не плачь, пожалуйста... Я не хотел...  
Он прижал демоненка к себе, уткнувшись лицом в непослушные черные волосы. В ответ тот обнял за шею, прильнув к груди с прежней доверчивостью. У него больше никого не было. Он не мог не любить единственного, кто ласкал.  
Айон погладил сына по спине. Вся его ладонь охватывала хрупкие маленькие плечики. Как он вообще мог поднять руку на это беззащитное, и без того обиженное существо?  
— Арейчик... Тебе больно? Ты скажи, если больно, я залижу...  
Демоненок поднял глаза и тихонько кивнул. Айон принялся зализывать ссадины на его лице.  
— Пап, это же неправда, что ты убийца? Ты же добрый, ты добрее их всех... Или ты просто не хочешь мне рассказывать?  
— Арей... Я... Я демон... Они всегда так думали о нас... И... Я действительно замышляю то, что многим не нравится... И, возможно, будут жертвы...  
— Пап, но ты же спас маму и создал меня. Значит, ты добрый. А может, все эти люди плохие?  
— Вырастешь — поймешь... А пока не верь никому...  
— А мама сказала, что и люди, и демоны плохие... Что надо их всех бояться...  
— Мама скажет... Ей только и надо, чтобы ты боялся. Нет, Арей, бояться никого не надо. Но надо быть осторожным. У меня есть враги и среди демонов, и среди людей.  
— А почему? Что ты им сделал?  
— Захотел рая. Пошел против Ада. Демоны не захотели мириться с моим восстанием, а люди испугались его последствий.  
— А почему?  
— Вырастешь — поймешь, — вновь повторил Айон. — А вообще... Просто люди трусы. Они боятся что-либо изменить. Да и демоны тоже... Они не видят того, что вижу я.  
— А что ты видишь?  
— Я когда-то видел прекрасное прошлое... Райский сад... Этого не описать... И все это я хочу вернуть. Выйти за пределы их системы, доказать, что существует истина, против которой они все ничтожны. Увидеть мир за пределами их власти...  
— И что, ты сделаешь весь мир похожим на наш дом?  
— Да, Арей... И все будут так же счастливы, как мы... Свободны от боли и ненависти... Свободны от страха...  
— А ты ничего не боишься?  
Айон боялся. Больше всего на свете боялся, что с ними может что-то случиться. С его счастьем. С его семьей.  
— Нет. Я знаю, что прав.  
— Пап... Ты такой классный!  
Арей прижался щекой к щеке отца. Айон засмеялся и, подхватив демоненка на руки, положил его на кровать.  
— Поздно уже. Тебе спать пора.  
Арей завозился и стал извиваться, скидывая одеяло, которым заботливо накрыл отец.  
— Ну что опять за капризы? — вздохнул Айон.  
— Посиди со мной!  
— Если я посижу, ты спать будешь?  
Глядя на него озорными глазками, демоненок хитро прищурился. Он явно что-то замышлял.  
— А то сейчас придет злая мама с полотенцем... — пригрозил отец.  
Арей, испугавшись, скорее юркнул под одеяло. Айон улыбнулся.  
— Пап...  
— А?  
— Погладь меня, я так быстрее усну...  
Айон запустил пальцы в волосы сына. Пару минут спустя Арей уже спокойно посапывал, вцепившись коготками в одеяло. Разглядывая его, Айон думал, какое же это все-таки чудо. Его ребенок, его частичка, что-то новое, доброе, вечное он привнес в этот мир. Душу грело одно воспоминание об этом удивительном существе. Таком милом и прекрасном. Его растрепанные волосы разметались по подушке, коготки вцеплялись в одеяло, уже давно порванное в нескольких местах, губки причмокивали во сне, иногда чуть обнажая пока еще не очень острые и опасные клычки, носик забавно морщился — демоненок скалился, но это вызывало только умиление. Айон все бы отдал за него. Вот так сидел и смотрел бы часами...  
В коридоре послышались знакомые нетерпеливые шаги. Демон вздохнул и, проведя рукой по волосам сына, встал, собравшись идти к Марисе, но, не удержавшись при взгляде на невинное личико, куснул демоненка за кончик острого ушка, отчего тот, не просыпаясь, завозился и запустил коготки в подушку.  
— Ты мой маленький... Спи...  
«Надо будет из Элизиума новое одеяло принести...»

***

Поцеловав сына в висок, Айон отпустил его и хотел пойти по своим делам, но Арей не позволил, удержав за руку.  
— Для чего мы летим в Рай? — спросил он тихо.  
— Я так решил, — ответил Айон, не желая ничего объяснять. — Это не обсуждается.  
Отстранившись, он все же ушел. Арей нервно выругался ему вслед. Отец никогда не прислушивался. Ничего не собирался обсуждать. Он сам скрывал столько всего — и еще смел требовать откровенности в ответ.  
— Айон здесь? — послышался ненавистный голос, вновь заставив сматериться.  
— Только что свалил, — огрызнулся Арей, нервно закуривая. Мать он сейчас хотел видеть меньше, чем кого-либо.  
— О, малолетний алкаш, — насмешливо подколола Мариса. — Проспался уже? Или для запоя понятие «проспался» и «протрезвел» вообще неуместно?  
Арей злобно зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, борясь с желанием съездить ей по морде. Она завалила бы его на лопатки в одно движение — только это и останавливало. Наглая, самоуверенная дрянь.  
Он хотел хотя бы высказать что-нибудь язвительное. Но не успел — Мариса внезапно вскрикнула и подпрыгнула на месте. За откинутым в сторону подолом платья обнаружилась Эмира, намертво вцепившаяся остренькими клычками ей в ляжку. Арей расхохотался в голос. У него отчего-то резко поднялось настроение. Семья, которую он создал, оказалась куда лучше той, которой его наделили с рождения. Его любила Арианна, за него заступалась дочь. Чего еще можно было желать?

Айон почти бесшумно приземлился на подоконник комнаты, где, сидя на кровати, целовались Арей с Арианной. Увлеченные друг другом, они обратили на него внимание далеко не сразу, предоставив возможность немного за ними понаблюдать. Пожалуй, делать этого все же не стоило. Присутствие отца вызвало у Арея новый приступ злости, едва он заметил его.  
— Ты опять?! — вскочив, зарычал он.  
— Да ладно! — отмахнулся Айон. — Между прочим, мне даже приятно смотреть, что ты кого-то любишь.  
— А мне вот, представь, не очень приятно, когда ты на это смотришь!  
— Он стесняется, — улыбнувшись, объяснила Арианна.  
— Он всегда стесняется, когда что-то хорошее делает, — усмехнулся Айон. — Арей, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — хмыкнул сын, явно недовольный тем, что его так бесстыдно обсуждают в его же присутствии. — Вот встретимся через недельку и поговорим.  
— Прямо сейчас. Думаешь, я стал бы просто так сюда лететь?  
— А что, не стал бы?  
— Арей!  
— Да иду я, иду!  
— Я жду.  
Айон спрыгнул с подоконника в сад. Арей выругался ему вслед.  
— Все время ему от меня что-то надо, — проворчал он недовольно. — А вот когда я чего-то хочу...  
— Да ладно тебе! — подбодрила Арианна. — Не думаю, что он сюда просто так примчался.  
— А я вот уверен в обратном. Черт, вот что ему, заняться больше нечем?!  
— А разве у него могут быть занятия, которые ему важнее, чем ты?  
— Да лучше б были, — проворчал демон, перебираясь через подоконник.  
Айон стоял, прислонившись к дереву и задумчиво глядя в звездное небо. Созерцал красоты космоса с таким умиротворением на лице, что на него было противно смотреть.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — раздраженно спросил сын, подходя к нему.  
— Я не вовремя, да? — виновато улыбнулся Айон. Получилось почти достоверно.  
— Ты всегда не вовремя. Ну?  
— Не волнуйся, я ненадолго.  
— Ну?!  
— Ну... В общем, это тебе...  
Он вытащил из-за спины длинный кожаный футляр. Догадываясь, что это может быть, Арей в предвкушении расстегнул молнию и достал из него меч.  
— Нравится? — с надеждой спросил Айон. — Вообще это твой, но я помогал Амариз его усовершенствовать. Надеюсь, ты не убьешь меня за то, что я проделал это без спросу...  
Арей с таким восторгом обнял отца за шею, что ответил без слов.  
— А ты возмущался, зачем я опять приперся... — пристыдил Айон, целуя его спутанные волосы. Но сын быстро высвободился из объятий.  
— Ничего себе! — восхищенно воскликнул он, вертя в руках меч. — Вот это вещица!  
Айон впервые видел его в таком неумном восторге. Может, стоило раньше начать искать к нему более... индивидуальный подход? Наверняка у них были какие-то общие интересы. Хоть что-то, что они могли бы разделить.  
— Вижу, тебе не терпится его опробовать? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Ага!  
— Сразимся?  
— Да с удовольствием!  
— Ну, в этом-то я не сомневаюсь...  
Айон материализовал свой меч, и бой начался. Наверное, только это и связывало их. Только этим они могли заниматься вместе. Ну и пусть — главное, это приносило удовольствие. От этого им обоим становилось хорошо.  
— Ты никогда не сражался с таким энтузиазмом, — заметил Айон, один за другим блокируя удары.  
Один раз Арей все же достал его, но он ушел от удара, и меч сына вонзился в дерево.  
— Аккуратнее! — возмутился Айон. — Хорошо драться — это не значит крушить что попало! И не размахивай мечом так, как будто мух от себя отгоняешь! Точнее и аккуратнее! Ясно?  
— Ясно! — подтвердил Арей, точным и аккуратным движением отсекая отцу руку.  
— Уже лучше... — немного удивленно похвалил Айон, восстанавливаясь и ловя в воздухе лезвие меча сына.  
— Так нечестно! — возмущенно заявил Арей.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что в жизни всегда все будет честно? Но уже действительно гораздо лучше. Учишься потихоньку. Это вселяет надежду. Лет через двадцать будешь сражаться со мной на равных. А через пятьдесят, возможно, и лучше.  
— Да ты вообще лучший! Тебе вообще равных нет! — недовольно проворчал Арей.  
— Просто ты бездарь, — захохотал отец, уворачиваясь от пинка.  
Отпустив меч и вернувшись в человеческий облик, он потянулся, довольно улыбаясь, и тут же рухнул на землю от мощного удара в спину. Лезвие оказалось прямо у его горла. Вздохнув, Айон вопросительно приподнял бровь, укоризненно глядя на сына. Тот ухмыльнулся.  
— Я докажу тебе, что не бездарь.  
— Не надо, — усмехнулся Айон, отводя от себя меч и поднимаясь. — Все, на что ты способен — это ударить в спину и победить подлостью и обманом.  
— А разве имеет значение, как именно я смогу победить? — лукаво прищурился Арей. — Итог-то ведь все равно один.  
— Если твоим врагом буду я, я легко смогу тебя раскусить, — пожал плечами отец, непринужденно улыбаясь.  
— Ты никогда не будешь моим врагом, — хмыкнул Арей, помахивая мечом и шутливо целясь в него. — А уж идиотов я как-нибудь смогу обмануть.  
— Каких идиотов? — вздохнул Айон, отбирая у него опасную игрушку.  
— Всех, — усмехнулся сын, приобнимая его за пояс. — Всех, кто существует во Вселенной.  
— Я избранный? — захохотал Айон, утыкаясь ему в лоб и с любовью целуя. — Это лестно...  
Сын припал к его губам, жадно впиваясь в них. Айон запустил пальцы ему в волосы, отвечая со всей страстью. Это, все же, была прекрасная прелюдия. Уж точно лучше, чем серьезная перебранка и мордобой.  
— Меч мешает, — усмехнулся он, чуть отстраняясь, когда сын полез под рубашку.  
— Так убери его, — раздраженно буркнул Арей. — Я соскучился по твоим объятиям.  
— И я тоже очень соскучился, — ласково улыбнулся Айон.  
Сын бесцеремонно повалил его на траву, наваливаясь сверху. Вновь терзая губы отца, он небрежно и быстро срывал с него одежду, заботясь лишь о своем желании.  
— Смотри не съешь меня, — промычал Айон, на мгновение отрываясь от назойливых губ. — Нам надо чаще видеться...  
— Надо, — согласился Арей, с жадностью лаская его тело.  
Он и не думал, что настолько скучал по близости с отцом. Но впереди у них было еще много времени, которое они могли провести вместе. Почти не отвлекаясь на разговоры. Лишь предаваясь безумной страсти. И хотелось, чтобы только так и было всегда.

***

— Он все знает, — прошелестел в голове вкрадчивый шепот. — Он убьет тебя...  
Арей дернулся, попытавшись встать, но тело осталось неподвижным.  
— Ты снова пришел, — сдавленно произнес он, ощущая, как из груди вырывается хриплый отрывистый смех. — Я скоро умру?  
— Я приготовил для тебя три смерти, — усмехнулся повелитель, создавая ледяное пламя щелчком пальцев и освещая темницу тусклым светом.  
Арей прикрыл глаз, не желая видеть гнилые стены своей тюрьмы.  
— Ты потерял чувства, потом разум, — насмешливо продолжил Правитель Ада. — Следующая — жизнь.  
Арей вновь расхохотался, кашляя и отплевываясь частями изъеденных паразитами собственных органов.  
— Я понял, почему так боюсь смерти, — выдавил он. — Она ждет меня с того момента, как я потерял душу. Она уже здесь, во мне. Она уже убивает меня. Ты начал приходить ко мне, лишь когда меня начала поджидать последняя смерть... Смерть тела... От меня осталось только тело... Но в этом теле все еще течет его кровь...  
Повелитель усмехнулся, разводя руками. Пламя вокруг стало ярче, повинуясь его жестам.  
— Ты боишься его. Боишься своего отца. Ты знаешь, что именно он отнимет твою жизнь. Именно он приведет тебя к концу твоего ада. Он уже сейчас ведет тебя туда, где ты найдешь меня. Он не примет отказа. Он будет направлять тебя к новому миру, и, когда ты обратишь его мечту в небытие, убьет. Ты знаешь это.  
— Нет! — собрав всю свою веру, крикнул Арей. — Никогда! Никто из нас двоих не убьет друг друга!  
— Ему будет нечего терять, — насмешливо произнес Правитель Ада. — Жизнь померкнет для вас обоих.  
— Я презираю жизнь, — ухмыльнулся Арей. — Я все презираю. Он — не жизнь. Он вечность. Моя вечность. Бессмертие... В нем нет ни жизни, ни смерти... Вот чего я хочу... Вот что мне не противно... Он создаст мир вечности... Это моя истина... Этого я хочу... В это я верю... И ты не сломаешь это во мне... Никогда не сломаешь...  
Яростно сжав зубы, Арей смог рывком поднять ослабшую руку и вцепиться повелителю в волосы.  
— Идиот, — захохотал он ему в лицо. — Тебе не победить мою вечность.  
— Глупец, — сдержанно улыбнулся Правитель Ада одними лишь уголками губ. — Я показал тебе жизнь без меня. Не хочешь ли увидеть будущее?

***

Айон сидел на подоконнике у себя в комнате, расслабленно закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в шелест ветра, отвлекающий от насущных проблем. Внезапно появившаяся посреди кабинета черная фигура рухнула на пол и, застонав от боли, протянула к нему руку. Айон бросился к ней, узнав Арея. А его сложно было узнать... Все тело было изуродовано ожогами адского пламени. Из многочисленных ран на пол стекала кровь. Плоть была вырвана кусками. Так же, как и правый глаз. Опираясь на отца, Арей приподнялся, встав на колени, и, вцепившись в ворот его рубашки, прохрипел:  
— Спаси меня...  
Закашлявшись, он сплюнул кровь. И, придвинувшись ближе, уткнулся отцу в плечо.  
— Я люблю тебя и верю тебе... Не дай этому произойти... Не дай мне умереть... Спаси меня, папа...  
Чувствуя его дрожь, ощущая, как кровь хлещет из ран, Айон дрогнувшим голосом спросил:  
— Что произошло?  
— Я стал ему не нужен, когда он получил все, что хотел... Теперь он сотворит небытие... А меня он отдал Сатане, — прохрипел Арей. — Это агония, и это уже не изменить... Но ты можешь... Только ты можешь...  
Он коснулся губами губ отца, собирая последние силы. Айон почувствовал вкус гнилой крови. Гнилой души.  
— Из-за тебя... — прошептал он, придерживая голову сына, который доживал последние секунды и с каждым мгновением все больше слабел. — Из-за тебя я снова потеряю все... И на этот раз безвозвратно...  
— Но мы все исправим, — отчаянно простонал Арей, вцепляясь ему в рубашку. — Вместе... Мы все исправим... Тебе просто нужно... Спасти меня...  
— Ты бесполезен, — с презрением и злостью процедил отец, яростно отрывая от себя его руку. — Мне стоило давно убить тебя.  
Арей припал к губам Айона, но тот оттолкнул его. Сын — несчастный, потерянный, искалеченный — разочаровал уже давно. Он не был нужен таким. Небезупречным. Непокорным. Поддавшимся чужой воле. Он должен был служить мечте, а не разрушать ее.  
Новый дьявол сложил дрожащие губы в лживую улыбку, полную горького самообмана.  
— Пусть мои последние слова будут такими же, как и первые... — прошептал он, роняя голову отцу на грудь. — Я люблю тебя, папа...  
Резко дернувшись, Арей закашлялся кровью и повалился на пол, уже не в состоянии дышать. Кровавая слеза стекла вниз по щеке из единственного глаза. А на лице Айона отразилось лишь брезгливое презрение. И было невыносимо на это смотреть.

***

— Ты лжешь, — прошипел Арей. Его била крупная дрожь. — Ты снова лжешь.  
— Я ведь бог лжи, — усмехнулся повелитель. — Когда-нибудь ты все поймешь. Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь мое имя. Но не узнаешь меня.  
Арей открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что это значит, но из уст вырвался лишь беззвучный крик. Душа сгорала в синем пламени, рассыпаясь золой на гнилой пол тюрьмы.  
— Встретимся там, — сквозь пелену невыносимой боли услышал он хохот Правителя Ада. — Я спасу тебя, чтобы уничтожить.  
— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Арей безумно и торжествующе. Вдруг вскидывая на него полный ярости взгляд. — Уничтожишь, чтобы спасти.


	7. Глава 7. Жажда жить

Элизиум вновь праздновал предстоящую вскоре высадку на историческую родину. Все веселились и громко галдели, делясь друг с другом радостью. Лишь братья сидели вдали друг от друга, молча переглядываясь, но вскоре и они присоединились к веселой компании, стараясь, впрочем, избегать тесного общения — они так и не помирились с последней ссоры. На этом пиру не было только Арея, отсыпающегося после пьянки накануне.  
Дети радостно резвились возле своих матерей, те между разговорами умудрялись их развлекать. Айон много пил, пытаясь забыться. Анри задумчиво смотрел в окно. Мариса настороженно озиралась. Ее беспокоило какое-то смутное, не до конца оформившееся ощущение. Но минуты шли, и ничего не происходило.  
Наконец, явственно уловив висящую в воздухе тревогу, женщина привстала, и в этот миг окно, перед которым сидели братья, брызнуло осколками. Демоны кинулись на пол, но их все равно задело. Боль заставила разум прийти в совершенно трезвое состояние. Это стало сигналом к атаке. Организм пытался выжить даже несмотря на желание упиться вусмерть. Вот только это мало чем помогло.  
Посреди зала стоял Арей и, ухмыляясь, обводил всех нагловатым взглядом. Его взгляд стал совсем хищным, когда он увидел, как на него смотрит Айон, лежащий на полу — с болью, тоской и потерянной верой.  
Анри дернулся, с него посыпалось стекло. Раньше него вскочила Мариса и бросилась на Арея.  
— Мариса! Нет! — закричал Айон, пытаясь подняться и с каждым новым движением теряя силы.  
Арей усмехнулся и легким движением перерубил матери ноги, заставив рухнуть на пол. Если бы он попал выше... Если бы достал до живота... Айон хотел закричать, но из горла вырвался только сдавленный хрип. Он будто бы попал в один из своих кошмаров. Только теперь наяву. И не хотел в это верить. Хоть это и было вполне реально, хоть и происходило прямо на его глазах.  
Анри рванулся, но брат схватил его за ногу.  
— Не делай этого... — умоляюще прошептал он.  
Анри присел и вцепился ему в плечи.  
— Это отродье не имеет права называться твоим сыном! — закричал он в лицо брату. — Убивают достойных! А эту дрянь я просто раздавлю, как поганую муху, ползущую по стеклу! Посмотри, что он сделал со своей матерью! Он то же самое сделает с тобой! В нем нет души! Он убивает так же легко, как дышит! Я все равно его убью, что бы ты ни говорил! Даже если это будет последнее убийство в моей жизни!  
Над демонами нависла тень. Анри обернулся. Позади стоял Арей, занесший над ними лезвие меча. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, движимый лишь чувствами, Анри оттолкнул брата и принял удар на себя. Айон застонал, видя, как брат, захлебываясь собственной кровью, падает на холодный пол зала. Он переводил взгляд то на Анри, то на Арея, который усмехался, поигрывая мечом, и вдруг спокойным и властным голосом приказал:  
— Возьмите раненых и уходите. Я сам с ним справлюсь.  
Мариса, чья регенерация была быстрее прочих, взяла все в свои руки и заставила Арианну и Амариз увести детей, а сама подняла с пола Анри, валявшегося без сознания. Арея напоследок кольнул горький взгляд Арианны, который, впрочем, лишь больше его разозлил.  
Когда все ушли, Айон поднялся. Принял истинный облик и материализовал меч. На этот раз он был настроен решительно. Сын перешел грань дозволенного. Вмешал Анри, которого все это вообще не касалось. Сумасшедший. Повезло, что он не тронул Арианну и детей.  
— Хочешь со мной сразиться? — хмуро спросил Айон.  
— Я всегда этого хотел! — безумно ухмыльнулся Арей. — Ничего на свете я не жажду так, как этого!  
— Хорошо. Ты получишь то, чего хотел. Ты ранил двоих из тех, кого я люблю... За каждого из них ты ответишь.  
Арей неуверенно отступил на полшага. Взгляд и голос отца не слишком способствовали храбрости. Но храбрость отлично заменялась ненавистью.  
— Ты не посмеешь! — ухмыльнулся он.  
Вместо ответа Айон сделал лишь одно едва уловимое движение, и Арей упал на колени, держась за отрубленную руку. Отец поднес острие к его горлу. Он больше не поддавался, как раньше. Это больше не было игрой.  
— Существо, ничтожное по своей сути, — негромко произнес он. — Жалкое, полное страхов и сомнений. Заметь, на месте руки могла быть и голова.  
Арей скрипел зубами и восстанавливал руку, не желая смиряться с позорным поражением.  
— Никто не поможет тебе. Никто не будет сожалеть о тебе после твоей смерти. Никто не любит тебя, — спокойно произнес Айон. — Ты все же выбрал его. Но он отверг тебя.  
— Ты отверг меня, — прошипел сын. — Вы все... Все одинаковые...  
Ненавидящие глаза пронзили Айона яростью. Стоять на коленях перед отцом было унизительно. Острие почти касалось шеи, отчего нельзя было даже пошевелиться. Восстановив руку, Арей оттолкнул лезвие доспехом, и то лишь немного задело плечо. Он кинулся к своему мечу, но на пути вырос Айон, вонзив оружие прямо в пальцы, которые тянулись к желанному спасению. Арей взвыл от боли, глядя на отца ненавидящим взглядом.  
— Лживая тварь, — усмехнулся отец, рывком выдергивая лезвие из его руки. — Ты очень часто меня разочаровывал. Но теперь я вижу, что ты действительно заслуживаешь смерти.  
Схватка принимала серьезный оборот, складываясь далеко не в пользу Арея. Рыча от злости, он вскочил и набросился на Айона сзади, но тот, резко развернувшись, ударил ногой в лицо, заставив упасть. А после наступил на горло. Когда их взгляды встретились, Арею стало жутко. Отец по-прежнему смотрел безо всякой ненависти, лишь с разочарованием и грустью. Он принял это решение не в ярости. Оно было взвешенным. Обдуманным. Трезвым. Он действительно этого хотел.  
— Отпусти... — прошептал Арей, задрожав от неподдельного страха.  
Айон покачал головой и медленно занес лезвие, направив его сыну в сердце.  
— Отпусти... Пожалуйста... — умоляюще повторил Арей, ощущая, что плачет. Не в силах смириться с тем, что умрет. Так скоро и безрадостно. Никогда еще так сильно не хотелось бороться за свою истину, как в этот момент. — Отпусти... Папа... Я обещаю... Этого не повторится... Только оставь мне жизнь... Пожалуйста, папа...  
Меч замер в воздухе. Потом Айон, подумав, начал медленно поднимать его, чтобы через мгновение вонзить в грудь сыну.  
— Умоляю... — плача, прошептал Арей. — Папа... Пожалуйста... Я хочу жить... Все, что хочешь... Только не убивай меня... Ты обещал... Ты обещал, что сделаешь меня счастливым... Я не хочу умирать...  
Рука Айона дрогнула. Он отпустил сына, и тот быстро отполз подальше, забившись в угол. Держа судорожно сжатую руку у сердца. Только что едва не оборвалась его жалкая, ничтожная жизнь. Но у него не было больше никакой другой.  
Отец подошел к нему. Присел рядом, опустившись на одно колено. Накрыл его ладонь своей и сжал в молчаливом сочувствии. Арей дернулся и попробовал вырваться, но Айон прижал его к себе.  
— Не убивай меня... Не убивай... — сдавленно прошептал Арей, вцепляясь когтями в плечо отца.  
Айон поцеловал его в висок.  
— Не бойся меня... Пожалуйста, не совершай больше зла и не бойся... Пожалуйста... Я тебя люблю... Только не совершай больше зла...  
Арей зарыдал. Услышать снова эти слова из уст того, кого он ненавидел больше всего на свете, кого так отчаянно желал убить, кому причинил столько боли... И кто любил даже после всего этого...  
Он обнял отца за шею так крепко, как не обнимал никогда, и уткнулся лицом в седые, небрежно спадающие на плечи волосы. Айон гладил сына по спине и прижимал к себе, готовый простить еще тысячу раз, но только не совершить того, за что хотел его наказать.  
— Последний раз... Пусть это будет в последний раз... — прошептал Айон. — И больше я никогда не причиню тебе боль...  
Едва удавалось сохранять видимость сдержанности. В голове не замолкал пробирающий до костей ледяной голос. Он без конца повторял:  
«Если ты убьешь его, я приду, чтобы убить тебя».

Анри чувствовал, что умирает. Звуки доносились до него будто сквозь плотную пелену. Сквозь завесу всепоглощающей боли. Зрение было как в тумане. Когда демон наконец очнулся, он различил улыбающееся лицо Айона и почувствовал, как тот гладит по голове. Боль прошла, хотя в теле по-прежнему осталась свинцовая тяжесть, а разум не сознавал даже, что происходит.  
— Ты убил его? — первым делом спросил Анри, вспомнив, что случилось. Как он вообще оказался здесь.  
— Не думай об этом, — ответил Айон. — У меня для тебя другая новость...  
— Это он тебя убил, и мы встретились в аду? — сразу предположил Анри.  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Нет, Анри, ты жив! И даже почти здоров! Просто я хотел сказать тебе, что простил тебя... Ты защитил меня собой...  
— Скажи... — с трудом произнес Анри. — Скажи мне, он мертв?!  
— Я же сказал, не думай об этом...  
— Ты снова его не убил?! Ты ему все еще веришь?!  
— Я не хочу решать так все проблемы. Я не хочу его убивать.  
— Идиот! Тебе что, жить надоело?!  
— Я люблю его.  
— Да какая разница! Он тебя ненавидит!  
— Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь...  
— Да как после всего этого?!.. Как ты так можешь?! Нельзя любить того, кто разрушит весь мир! Он важнее тебе, чем мы?! Ты променяешь нас на того, кто убьет тебя при первой возможности?!  
— Замолчи!  
Айон вскочил, глядя на брата с привычной яростью. Анри приподнялся, надеясь, что, пока он в таком состоянии, его все же не будут бить. Но брат не собирался этого делать. Лишь с досадой произнес:  
— Когда-то я был готов променять мир на тебя! — и вышел прочь из комнаты.  
— Айон! Подожди! — закричал Анри ему вслед и со злостью грохнул кулаком по кровати. Чтобы догнать брата, он был еще слишком слаб.

Глядя на бескрайные просторы космоса, усеянные звездами, Айон сидел на крыше и гладил голову Арея, лежащую на своих коленях. Сын тихо поскуливал и дрожал, и отец нежно ласкал его, пытаясь успокоить. Хотелось, чтобы и у него самого существовал кто-то, кто мог бы утешить и понять. И унять боль, какой бы сильной она ни была...  
Айон ощущал, что безмерно устал от ответственности. Что хочет сбросить с плеч этот груз. Хоть на день, хоть на пару часов. Просто пожить. Не принимать решений, не контролировать толпу ненавидящих друг друга психов. Лететь оставалось не так уж долго. Но что изменилось бы потом?  
Когда на крышу вышел Анри, остановившись позади брата, тот встретил его холодным:  
— Мне казалось, мы все с тобой обсудили.  
Арей прижался к отцу еще сильнее, в страхе вцепляясь в его рубашку. Но не сказал ни слова. Он жался к нему, как беззащитный демоненок. Как в детстве, когда прятался под его крылом. И невозможно было не проникнуться к нему светлой нежностью. Даже если от убийства остановил только страх — это позволило не совершить ошибку. Без Арея ничто не имело смысла. Без Арея жизнь всегда была неправильной и пустой.  
Анри подошел к брату и сел рядом. Минута прошла в полном молчании. Потом он осторожно приобнял Айона и тихо прошептал:  
— Я обещал, что, куда бы ты ни пошел, я буду с тобой... Если ты решил любить его несмотря ни на что, я не буду его убивать... Не злись за те слова... Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе снова было больно...  
Айон улыбнулся, ответив на это легким поцелуем в щеку. Неужели он наконец добился от Анри понимания?  
— Как хорошо, что вы все у меня есть... — произнес он, обнимая их обоих — брата и сына. — Я вас так люблю...  
Оба они прижались к нему с разных сторон. И оба подумали о том, как нуждаются в нем. В том, кто любил их после всего, что они сделали. И готов был за все простить.  
На крышу поднялась Мариса, нарушив идиллию. Айон встал, так и не выпуская сына из своих объятий. Арей жался к нему, боясь всех и вся.  
— Как ты мог его простить?! — вскричала женщина.  
Арей вцепился в отца еще сильнее. Айон обнял его еще крепче, не давая сомневаться.  
— Я люблю его, Мариса. Может быть, ты никогда с этим не смиришься, но я не позволю никому его убить... Я в ответе за него! Я обещал ему!  
— Убей его, так будет лучше для всех!  
— Нет! Никогда я не убью кого-то, кого люблю... Мариса, пожалуйста, пойми, что не все проблемы решаются таким способом...  
Женщина подняла меч, нацелив его Арею в горло. Айон закрыл сына собой.  
— Анри! — обреченно воскликнула Мариса. — Хоть ты соображаешь?! Заставь его отойти!  
Анри покачал головой, не пытаясь ничего предпринять без четкого приказа брата.  
— Я не хочу опять его предавать...  
— Да вы что все тут, с ума посходили?! — вскричала женщина в истерике. — Вы что, не видите, кто перед вами?!  
Айон подошел к Марисе и заставил опустить напряженно вытянутую руку с зажатым в ней мечом. Арей осел на камни, глядя на отца умоляющим взглядом. Анри присел рядом и осторожно обнял его за плечи.  
— Мы с братом тебя защитим, — улыбнулся он. — А когда мы делаем что-то вместе, ничто не в силах нам помешать.  
Мариса и Айон смотрели друг другу в глаза, готовые решительно стоять на своем до конца.  
— Или он, или я, — твердо сказала женщина.  
— А если я люблю вас обоих? — тихо спросил Айон.  
— Тогда тебе придется решить, кого ты любишь больше.  
— И ты будешь любить меня, если я переступлю через его жизнь, чтобы быть с тобой?  
— Какое значение имеет жизнь дьявола? Он не заслужил твоей любви!  
Айон постоял минуту, борясь с собой, а потом, резко замахнувшись, ударил Марису по щеке.  
— Я тоже не заслужил твоей любви, да?! Да?! Я хотел убить и тебя, и поэтому надо меня ненавидеть?! Мы все должны друг друга ненавидеть, потому что ничего хорошего не заслужили?!  
Он схватил ее руку и направил лезвие меча к своему горлу.  
— Убей меня! — выдохнул он яростно. — Если ненавидишь, то убей! Может быть, если ты сделаешь это, то поймешь, что ненависть и месть ничего не решают, а только оставляют в душе дыры, которые ничем не закрыть! Может быть, тогда ты поймешь, что нельзя ненавидеть! Вы ненавидите меня так сильно, что хотите убить того, кто дорог мне?!  
Не в силах держаться на ногах, Айон оперся о стену. Рука, которой он держал запястье женщины, дрожала. Он навалился на Марису, прижав ее к стене, и уткнулся ей в плечо. Они все просто уже безмерно задолбали. Не семья, а черт знает что.  
— Прости меня... — прошептала она, обнимая его. — Айон, прости...  
Осторожно освободившись от объятий Анри, Арей прижался к отцу со спины. Анри тоже обнял брата, сжав пальцами его ладонь.  
— Любите меня... — прошептал Айон, чувствуя их объятия. — Любите меня, как я вас люблю... Я хочу, чтобы вы любили и друг друга...  
Он улыбнулся — то ли нервно, то ли облегченно — впервые почувствовав, что существуют те, кто действительно любят его и теперь уже никогда не предадут. Лелея надежду на то, что все действительно станет лучше, он попытался обнять их всех сразу, но не смог. Анри рассмеялся, утыкаясь ему в лоб. Арей и Мариса прижались с разных боков, и Айон все же смог заключить их в крепкие объятия. Эти мгновения он помнил еще очень долго. Никогда еще ему не доводилось касаться их всех вместе. Никогда еще они одновременно не обнимали его.

После он постоянно убеждал себя, что поступил правильно, но разумом понимал, что стоит на краю пропасти и сам готов в нее спрыгнуть. Пару раз посреди ночи он вскакивал и хватался за меч, отобранный у сына, но через несколько секунд понимал, что скорее умрет сам, чем переступит через его жизнь. Теперь все время мучили кошмары. Снилось, как сын убивает всех, кто безмерно дорог, а он умоляет остановиться и видит на безразлично-надменном лице лишь дьявольскую усмешку. Это давно уже не касалось только их двоих.  
Арею тоже было несладко. Против воли он вспоминал взгляд отца, когда тот готов был убить его. Без ненависти, с печальной грустью... И вместе с тем безо всякой жалости... Он не мог выносить этого. Поговорить наконец с Айоном и решить все раз и навсегда мешал душащий страх, но, собравшись с мыслями, демон все же решил попытаться.  
Отец, как и всегда теперь, сидел в общем зале в обнимку с бутылкой и о чем-то оживленно спорил с Марисой. Постояв на пороге и дожидаясь, пока Айон заметит его, Арей ушел, так и не добившись никакого внимания. Женщина что-то шепнула на ухо Айону. Поцеловав ее, он тут же сорвался с места и побежал следом за сыном, чтобы догнать его уже в коридоре.  
— Ты что, хотел чего-то? — спросил Айон, переводя дыхание, когда поравнялся с ним.  
— Да нет... — ответил Арей, борясь с собой.  
— Совсем ничего? — уточнил отец, приподнимая бровь.  
— Совсем...  
Айон пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Арей удержал его за руку и притянул к себе.  
— Обними меня... — тихо попросил он.  
Айон улыбнулся и, прижав сына к себе, поцеловал его в ухо и уткнулся в черные как смоль волосы с сединой на висках. Арей все больше напоминал маленького беззащитного демоненка, ищущего утешения у любимого отца. Он обхватил руками за пояс, пытаясь прижаться еще крепче. И захотелось, как раньше, заботливо укрыть его крылом.  
— Теперь буду знать, как расшифровать твое «ничего не хочу», — усмехнулся Айон и пробежался пальцами по плечам сына.  
Это мимолетное прикосновение заставило дрожь пронзить тело. После недавно пережитого обострились все чувства. Если бы отец вздумал поцеловать сейчас, это было бы невыносимо. Если захотел бы близости, Арей не выдержал бы.  
— Ты говорил, что недостоин быть рядом со мной... Ты правда так думаешь? — спросил Айон.  
— Наверное... Но я хочу быть с тобой...  
Айон слегка отстранился и, положив руки на плечи сыну, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Давай договоримся, что мы больше не будем об этом думать. И, тем более, говорить. Давай просто жить. Как нормальная семья. И отношения выяснять не у всех на виду, а где-нибудь, где этого никто не увидит. Наши с тобой отношения — это наше личное дело. Хорошо?  
Арей кивнул. Айон улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Тем более, что после наших разговоров на эту тему всегда остается море крови...  
— Можно, я спрошу о том, о чем лучше не надо?  
— Ну рискни.  
— Почему ты меня не убил тогда? О чем ты подумал? Я видел, как изменилось твое лицо... Я хочу знать. Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил.  
Айон прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза.  
— Ты сказал, что я обещал сделать тебя счастливым... — тихо произнес он. — Я вообще не мог тебя убить... Убить того, в ком течет моя кровь... Будь ты хоть трижды дьяволом... Я не могу тебя убить... И тогда не смог бы... Если бы вонзил меч тебе в сердце, то воскресил бы потом... Любым способом, любой ценой... Даже ценой собственной жизни... Потому что нет ничего роднее этих глаз, которые тогда смотрели на меня с мольбой и жаждой жизни... Анри всегда смотрел на меня с ненавистью, когда мы были противниками на поле боя... А ты сдался... Если уж я не смог убить Анри, который ненавидел меня, разве я мог убить тебя, когда ты раскаялся? Ты можешь любить меня после того, как я хотел тебя убить?  
— Ты же меня любишь... Хотя я ненавидел тебя и хотел убить... Если бы ты даже просил тебя не убивать, я бы все равно убил...  
— А сейчас?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня любил... Я тебя люблю... Я хочу твоего рая... Твоей мечты...  
— Тогда и я спрошу, возможно, о том, о чем не стоит: когда ты полюбил мою мечту?  
— Я начал сомневаться, еще когда стал подозревать, что повелитель лжет мне... Мне было хорошо с тобой... Ты понимал меня... Ты любил меня... А потом, когда мы сидели на крыше после того, как ты чуть не убил меня... Я понял, что не хочу твоей ненависти... Когда ты сказал, что ненавидишь меня, я понял, какую боль причинял тебе этими словами... Я не хочу больше ненавидеть... Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня...  
Айон притянул сына к себе. И спросил, глядя ему в глаза:  
— Значит, ты способен понять что-то, только если сам это испытаешь?  
Арей прижался к груди отца, опуская лицо и пряча безмолвные слезы. Айон погладил его по голове.  
— Прости... Я понимаю... Я тебя люблю...  
Он легонько царапал Арею за ушами, и тот жмурился от удовольствия, как кот. Жаль, не урчал сейчас — видимо, все еще не мог до конца расслабиться. Айон провел ладонями по щекам сына и, приподняв его голову, посмотрел ему в глаза. Арей криво улыбался, все так же напряженно хмуря брови. Даже когда отец коснулся губами его лба.  
«Неужели это он вчера едва меня не убил? — подумал он, глядя в ласковые фиолетовые глаза Айона. — И неужели я действительно желал ему смерти?»  
— Он лгал, — тихо прошептал Арей, прикрыв глаза и ощущая на своем лице нежные поцелуи. — Я знаю, он лгал... Он показал мне мою смерть... Виновником которой был ты... Но он лгал... Ты не убил меня...  
Айон отстранился, положив руки ему на плечи.  
— Ты проверял мою реакцию? — мрачно усмехнулся он.  
— Нет, — глухо ответил сын, опуская голову. — Мне просто было очень страшно, и я не понимал, что делаю...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, огладив его волосы. Сын уткнулся ему в плечо.  
— Маленький сумасшедший мальчик, — сочувственно произнес отец. — Прости меня... Я должен был привыкнуть к твоему безумию. Но ты ранил Анри и Марису... Я не смог себя контролировать...  
— Это ты прости, — проскулил Арей, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Я снова поверил ему... Но он больше не придет... Пока не настанет тот день...  
— Прекрати говорить об этом, — категорично отрезал Айон, со строгостью глядя на него. — Прекрати думать об этом. Хватит отравлять свои мысли.  
— Но мне не изгнать его оттуда... — всхлипнул Арей, плотнее прижимаясь к отцу.  
— Пойдем в спальню, — вздохнув, предложил тот. — Я знаю только один эффективный способ выбросить из головы ненужные мысли.  
Кивнув, Арей сжал руку отца. Поцеловав пальцы сына, Айон повел его к себе.  
Было приятно от ласк. Но изнутри сжигала невыносимая горечь. Арей отстранился, едва отец полез ему под одежду. Отвел глаза, не находя слов, чтобы объяснить, в чем дело. Но Айон просто молчаливо обнял, крепко прижав к себе. И долго гладил, уткнувшись в макушку. От этого не становилось легче. Сейчас вообще не могло стать легче. Ни от чего.

Первый разговор с братом наедине начался с обвинений. Айон, надеявшийся на отсутствие претензий после их недавней ссоры, был очень недоволен новым выяснением отношений. Он так хотел, чтобы все это наконец закончилось. Все дрязги, скандалы и попытки друг друга убить. Но жизнь рассудила иначе.  
— Значит, говоришь, наша близость во время пытки была для тебя унизительной? — усмехнулся он, выслушав длинную тираду о том, как брат устал ему подчиняться. Видимо, он очень долго носил это в себе, и лишь сейчас решился высказать без опаски. Ведь Айон решил больше ни с кем не идти на конфликт. — И позволь узнать, почему же?  
Анри стыдливо прикусил губу.  
— Избив, ты начал ласкать меня... А потом, удовлетворившись, просто стал бить дальше... Ты взял меня, как своего раба... — пояснил он, отворачиваясь.  
Айон вздохнул.  
— Ты просто слишком плохо обо мне думаешь... Да, я сильно разозлился... У меня это бывает... Но в остальное время я нормально к тебе отношусь.  
— Нормально? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Анри. — Я еще удивлен, что отделался так дешево.  
Айон удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Дешево?  
— Я думал, ты меня накажешь гораздо строже...  
— Как?  
— Кастрируешь...  
Айон воззрился на брата в неподдельном изумлении.  
— Что? — развел руками тот. — Я же такое сказал, вот и...  
Вздохнув, Айон постучал его по лбу костяшками пальцев.  
— Что? — немного обиженно повторил Анри.  
— У тебя в голове от этого все равно не прибавится, — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
— А от плети прибавится? — насупился брат.  
— Мне просто надо было куда-то деть злость.  
— Ты бьешь меня, потому что злишься?  
— Да.  
— Стенку бей! — заявил Анри, нагло хмыкая. — Ей не больно!  
Брат влепил ему легкую пощечину.  
— Опять ты меня бьешь, — проворчал Анри, понурившись.  
Он вел себя хуже ребенка. Айон закатил глаза в усталом бессилии. С Анри просто невозможно было разговаривать без применения убеждающих тумаков. Вот и сейчас это резко привело его в чувство, заставив вспомнить свое место. Он залез к брату на колени, строя жалобные глазки. Айон вздохнул, прижимая его к себе.  
— Мы только что помирились. Давай просто переспим и разойдемся, пока еще чего-нибудь не произошло, — предложил он.  
— А поговорить? — насупился Анри.  
— Ну и о чем нам с тобой говорить?  
— О чем угодно!  
— Мы с тобой разные, у нас даже нет общих тем для разговора.  
— Тогда сверху буду я!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, роняя голову ему на плечо.  
— Анри... Ты такой Анри... — простонал он измученно.  
Брат повалил его на диван, столкнув с подлокотника. Айон снисходительно посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Братик, а ты будешь кричать? — капризно спросил Анри, пристраиваясь меж его бедер. — Я хочу, чтоб ты кричал.  
— Ну тогда старайся, — усмехнулся Айон, притягивая его к себе.  
— Ты вредный, — заявил Анри, стаскивая с него одежду. — Ты все время смотришь на меня свысока.  
Вместо ответа брат поцеловал его в губы. Это было гораздо приятнее, чем вновь начинать препирательства. Анри тут же оттаял, совершенно забыв о своих претензиях.  
— Здорово, что мы помирились, — улыбнулся он, прильнув к нему. — Пусть даже таким способом...  
Айон вздрогнул, вспомнив произошедшее. То, как он поступил с сыном, не переставало терзать измученную душу. Вцепившись брату в волосы, он зарылся в них лицом, пытаясь спрятать нахлынувшие слезы. Анри изумленно вздохнул, ощутив его дрожь.  
— Чего ты?.. — спросил он тихо.  
— Отвернись, — процедил Айон.  
— Тебе плохо? — жалобно проскулил Анри, обнимая его крепче. — Все же хорошо...  
— Заткнись, — отрезал Айон, резко поднимаясь. — Мне надо побыть одному.  
Брат растерянно смотрел на него. Как только за Айоном захлопнулась дверь, он встал и, сжав кулаки, вылетел из комнаты через окно.  
Приземлившись на полу в комнате Арея, Анри с нарастающей злостью шагнул к нему. Отчаянно хотелось ударить племянника, но он не посмел, понимая, что за это сам получит от брата.  
— Какая же ты тварь! — воскликнул он презрительно и яростно. — Пользуешься тем, что он тебя любит! Если я еще хоть раз увижу Айона в таком состоянии, я тебя убью, и пусть он делает со мной все, что хочет! Понял?! Понял, мразь?!  
Арей не отвечал. Он сидел на кровати, нервно загребая пальцами воздух. А потом вдруг с ненавистью бросился на Анри. Но тот, мгновенно сориентировавшись, схватил его за горло и повалил на пол.  
— Не думай, что ты можешь безнаказанно его использовать... — прошипел он, впиваясь в племянника когтями. Арей захрипел и судорожно вцепился в его руку, пытаясь стащить со своей шеи. Но Анри был гораздо сильней. — Зачем, за что он тебя любит?! За что любить такую мразь?! Гадина скользкая! Как ты извернулся, чтобы он тебе поверил!  
Кто-то сзади схватил Анри за загривок. Демон от неожиданности отпустил племянника и в следующее мгновение поприветствовал лицом спинку кровати. Арей отполз в сторону и теперь пытался отдышаться. Он не мог даже защитить себя. Противостоять повелителю было легче, чем сражаться физически. Он ничего не мог — немощный, ничтожный и искалеченный. Только надеяться на милость отца.  
— Ничему я вас так и не научил, — с укором заметил Айон.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты перестал поддаваться иллюзиям и доверять этой сволочи... — ответил Анри, сверля племянника яростным взглядом.  
— Не верь ему! — отчаянно закричал Арей. — Это он врет!  
— Подойдите ко мне, — велел Айон. — Оба.  
Демоны повиновались, сражаясь с собственным страхом. Айон прижал к себе их обоих. Они обняли его за пояс и невольно встретились руками, но тут же отдернули их.  
— Инициатива наказуема, Анри, — строго произнес Айон. — Я тебя ни о чем не просил. Тем более о таком. Я люблю вас обоих. Полюбите и вы друг друга.  
— Я его ненавижу... — процедил Анри. — Он использует тебя...  
— Ты сам не так давно был таким же. Желал мне смерти. Только сознательно, в отличие от него. Твоя ненависть к нему — ненависть к себе такому.  
— Мне плевать... Все равно я его ненавижу... Когда я тебя предал, ты себя так не вел...  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как я себя вел? Что позволяет тебе считать себя лучше него?  
Отстранившись, Айон положил руку на плечо брату и, пристально вглядевшись в его упрямо-сомневающееся лицо, велел:  
— Жди меня в спальне. Мы с тобой все обсудим.  
Анри ушел, в последний раз с ненавистью взглянув на Арея. Айон приобнял сына за плечи и с нежностью посмотрел ему в глаза. Арей опустил голову. Совсем не хотелось очередного серьезного разговора. Но, похоже, именно он сейчас и ожидал.  
— Скажи мне правду, — потребовал Айон. — Я люблю тебя, я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю... Ничего не изменится, я просто хочу знать... Пожалуйста... Не бойся...  
Арей обнял отца за пояс и прижался к его груди. Уткнулся в шею, пряча лицо. Айон погладил сына по волосам, надеясь уговорить этой нежностью. Заставить доверять.  
— Скажи мне... Я люблю тебя... Я обещаю, что от твоей правды ничего не изменится... Арей, я умоляю...  
— Он показал, что я разрушу твою мечту... — почти беззвучно произнес сын. — Ты проиграешь... Я приду к тебе раненный, и ты не захочешь меня спасти... Так и будет, я знаю... Даже если сейчас ты говоришь и поступаешь иначе... И я тоже... Это неподвластно мне... Я предам тебя, а ты убьешь меня... Папа...  
— И все... Все это была ложь?.. — бесцветным голосом прошептал Айон.  
— Нет... — с надрывом выдохнул Арей. Отчаянно, умоляюще. — Нет, ты же сказал, что простишь... Я боюсь тебя потерять... Папа... Ты мне нужен...  
Айон ударил сына по лицу так сильно, что тот упал на кровать. Почему-то гораздо больше верилось чертовому Правителю Ада, из чьей бы головы он ни вещал. Только он один контролировал реальность, которую все они проживали. Вспомнились слова Марисы о том, что Арей всего лишь жалкая марионетка — но разве не все они были марионетками в игре всемогущего повелителя? Разве он не направлял их, заставляя выбирать определенный путь?  
— Как ты можешь так играть с чувствами?! — воскликнул Айон, сам не понимая, что творит. Сейчас он злился совсем не на сына. На себя — за неспособность противостоять предопределенности назначенной кем-то судьбы. — Если ты захотел убить меня из-за страха, так убил бы! Убей! Мне все равно! Я не стану защищаться!  
Он кинулся к сыну и схватил его за ворот. И закричал ему в лицо, не в силах остановиться:  
— Ты кроме меня никому больше в этом мире не нужен! Такие, как ты, заслуживают только ада! Почему мне всегда приходится расплачиваться за любовь, которую я дарю тем, кто этого недостоин?!  
Сын прикрыл глаза, не сопротивляясь. Айон с силой ударил его под дых. Арей захрипел, сгибаясь пополам и непроизвольно вцепляясь в него когтями.  
— Я люблю тебя... — произнес он тихо. — Я хочу твоей мечты. Но если повелитель не лгал, то лучше убей меня. Так хотя бы ты обретешь свой рай.  
Рука Айона дрогнула. Он взвыл и, отпустив сына, осел на пол. Он давно не чувствовал себя так гадко. Убив Арея, он, возможно, нарушил бы все планы Правителя Ада, что бы тот ни замышлял. Арей был нужен ему. Но останавливал не только страх возмездия. Невозможно было переступить через надежду. Через то, что осталось от любви. Хотелось возродить ее, а не уничтожить. Хотелось подарить несчастному демоненку рай.  
Арей закашлялся. По его подбородку стекала струйка крови. Он достаточно настрадался в своей жизни, и не хотелось срываться на нем. Для этого существовали Анри и Мариса. Их не было жаль, они заслужили наказания за предательство. А сын просто сошел с ума и не ведал, что творит.  
— Я уничтожу его, — прошептал Айон. — Уничтожу раньше, чем он сломит тебя и использует. Но ты никогда не сможешь убежать от самого себя...  
Сев на кровать, он обнял сына и стал гладить, покрывая поцелуями костлявые плечи. На бледно-фиолетовой коже оставались следы усердно ласкающих губ.  
— Ты имеешь право злиться, — тихо произнес Арей, не шевелясь. — Ты не обязан целовать мне ноги только из-за того, что меня ударил... Это я должен просить у тебя прощения... Я прошу... У меня есть только ты...  
Айон крепче обнял его, зарываясь лицом в спутанные волосы.  
— Скажи... Скажи правду... Ты любишь меня?  
— Люблю... Я же говорил тебе, что не могу ненавидеть того, кто каждый день улыбается мне... Любит меня, ласкает, готов ради меня на все... Я хочу назад в детство... Там ты всегда был со мной...  
— Прости... — с горечью прошептал Айон. — Прости...  
— Прости и ты... Мы оба друг перед другом виноваты... Давай забудем все плохое... Давай улыбаться... Как ты хотел... Я буду счастлив, если ты будешь счастлив...  
— Я счастлив, потому что ты меня не ненавидишь... Потому что ты хочешь жить... Я привел тебя в этот мир, и я хочу, чтобы мир любил тебя...  
— Не важно, что думает обо мне весь остальной мир... У меня есть ты...


	8. Глава 8. Признание

Айон сидел за столом, подперев голову рукой и лениво развалившись на стуле. Ожидая, пока к нему придет сын, он скучающе смотрел в окно, бросая в стену ножи. В голове творились хаос и беспорядок. Пытаясь собрать по крупицам нужные мысли, демон рассеянно качался на стуле, рискуя сверзиться с него на пол. Несмотря на последнюю выходку Арея, он почему-то не чувствовал к нему ни злости, ни недоверия. Словно ничего и не было. Осталось впечатление, будто ими пытался манипулировать кто-то свыше. Потому что никто из них на самом деле всего этого не хотел.  
Айон ощущал, что стоит на пороге чего-то нового, и это чувство никак не было связано с полетом в космос. Он почти перестал думать о Рае и о том, что ждало там. Все мысли полностью занимал сын.  
— Я вот тут хотел у тебя спросить: Арианне-то ты что скажешь? — поинтересовался Айон, оживившись, когда Арей наконец вошел в комнату.  
— Что ей говорить, она и так все знает, — пожал плечами Арей, останавливаясь напротив и мешая метать ножи.  
— Какое безответственное отношение к делу, — вздохнул Айон.  
— А ты что предлагаешь?  
— Я ничего не предлагаю. Просто ты, я думаю, понимаешь, что она тебя может и не простить. Она человек, и для нее это, наверное, уже перебор.  
— Дальше что? — раздраженно буркнул Арей, явно не желая продолжать этот разговор. Он что, всерьез надеялся, что все как-нибудь само рассосется, и ему не придется объясняться с Арианной? Вел себя как капризный подросток. Было даже забавно чувствовать себя его здравомыслящим родителем — лишь бы только не врагом. — Мне вообще плевать, что обо мне кто думает.  
— Не хами. Я с тобой нормально разговариваю.  
— Да ты вообще какой-то бред несешь!  
— Мне вот интересно, почему ты всегда так агрессивно настроен? Я понимаю, конечно, человек ты замкнутый, не любишь, когда тебе в душу лезут, но я-то тебе что плохого сделал? Защищаю, все прощаю, пытаюсь помочь. Хотя бы со мной ты мог бы быть более открытым.  
— Вот ты как раз не лезь!  
— Интересно... — в недоумении хмыкнул Айон. — Не понимаю я тебя... Вроде вижу, что действительно любишь, даже верю, но почему ты тогда даже поговорить со мной не хочешь?  
— А смысл?  
— Господи, Арей... Да ты даже не пробовал ни разу мне всю правду говорить!  
— Я и не собираюсь.  
— Ну, что тут скажешь... Жаль.  
— И это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
— Эх, Арей... Ты что-то конкретное хочешь от меня услышать или снова просто меня злишь?  
— Делать мне больше нечего!  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Подойди ко мне.  
— Зачем?  
— Подойди.  
Арей с некоторой опаской подошел к отцу. Айон обвил сына рукой за пояс и, притянув к себе, уткнулся в его грудь.  
— Не хочешь говорить, давай помолчим, — улыбнулся он. — Как любит говорить твоя мама: «Что мы, не найдем, чем нам еще заняться?»  
Арей обнял отца за плечи. С какой-то показушной брезгливостью, будто из одолжения. Вредный, несносный мальчишка.  
— Да уж мама-то всегда найдет, чем с тобой заняться, — хмыкнул он презрительно.  
— А ты до сих пор против? — вздохнул Айон.  
— Не делай вид, что ты первый раз об этом слышишь.  
— Да уж, не первый... И, наверное, к сожалению, не последний...  
— Если в ней был твой член, это не значит, что я должен любить ее.  
Айон вновь тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я был неправ, когда назвал тебя бездарем... Твоя выходка... Это было не так уж и плохо...  
Арей погладил отца по голове, запустив пальцы в белоснежные волосы. Неужели проникся этой вполне искренней похвалой?  
— Ты до сих пор мне не веришь? — слегка напряженно спросил он.  
— Нетрудно догадаться, — подтвердил Айон. — Ты же всегда врешь.  
— Ты говорил, что слова не имеют значения.  
— Возможно. Но твоя ложь сильно напрягает.  
— Если я всегда вру, зачем ты тогда вообще со мной разговариваешь?  
— А вдруг ты хоть раз захочешь сказать правду?  
— Это вряд ли. Если ты действительно меня любишь, не обращай внимания на мои слова.  
— В детстве ты никогда мне не лгал...  
— Что-то не верится...  
— Ну да, — согласился Айон, усмехнувшись. — Мне приходилось долго уговаривать тебя сказать правду...  
— Интересно... И как же ты меня уговаривал?  
Айон улыбнулся и поцеловал сына в щеку.  
— Надо признаться, это и сейчас немного действует...  
Он совсем не ожидал, что Арей улыбнется в ответ.  
— Ты прав... — уже чуть расслабленней усмехнулся он. — Действительно ничего не изменилось...  
— Ты не меняешься. Несмотря на все мои усилия. Если бы я мог, я бы давно тебя убил — это единственное, чего ты заслуживаешь.  
Эти слова все испортили, хотя Айон пытался вложить в них совсем иной смысл. Арей вырвался и хотел уйти, но отец схватил его за руку.  
— Подожди, мой хороший... Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не смог этого сделать...  
— Тогда какого черта ты это сказал?!  
— Прости...  
Арей развернулся, ощутив, как губы отца накрывают ладонь. Как ее касаются долгие, полные сожаления и мольбы поцелуи. А потом Айон притянул к себе и обнял. То ли прося прощения, то ли просто не позволяя уйти.  
— Да, ты не изменился... Иногда ты поступаешь так же, как в детстве... Это далеко не всегда хорошо, но мне так это нравится... Я вспоминаю то время, когда еще был для тебя просто отцом, а не врагом, которого ты возненавидел...  
— Конечно, тогда я совсем не доставлял тебе проблем, не пытался уничтожить бытие, не хотел тебя убить... Я тебе не мешал, не надоедал каждый день, не требовал от тебя уважения... Да тебе было просто на меня плевать!  
— Арей, это неправда... Пойми, с того момента, как ты появился в моей жизни, она сильно изменилась... Да, я страдал из-за тебя, я причинял тебе боль... Но я всегда тебя любил...  
— Я изменился, пробыв в Аду столько лет. Ты сам сказал, что моя душа превратилась в гниль.  
— Арей... Ну почему из всего, что я говорил, ты услышал только это?  
— Потому что только это — правда.  
— Я никогда тебе не лгал.  
— Зато ты лгал себе.  
— Арей, зачем ты так опять?  
— А как? Что я вообще, по-твоему, должен делать? Подчиняться любому твоему слову, а лучше вообще уйти и не доставать, появляясь, только когда ты этого хочешь?  
— Ты ненавидишь свою мать, но говоришь, как она... Почему вы все считаете меня такой сволочью? Я давал для этого повод?  
— А скажешь — нет?  
— А ты сам? Я много раз мог бы тебя убить. Я этого не сделал.  
— Если ты еще раз это скажешь, я уйду, и ты меня не остановишь.  
— Ты мне нужен. Не уходи.  
— Зачем я тебе?  
— Потому что ты мой сын, и я тебя люблю.  
— Это все причины?  
— Для меня это немало.  
— И что ты хочешь?  
— Поговорить.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я спрошу: мама все еще беременна после того, что я с ней сделал?  
— Это не важно...  
— Я задал вопрос.  
— Да. Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
— «Что-то не устраивает»?! Да меня все не устраивает! Меня все уже достало!  
— Так возвращайся в Ад.  
Арей вырвался и хотел спрыгнуть в окно, видя в этом самый короткий путь, чтобы уйти. Он уже принял истинный облик и собрался улететь, но Айон подскочил к нему и одной рукой схватил за хвост у самой шеи, а другой за основание крыла. А потом поинтересовался, усмехаясь:  
— Правда в Ад собрался?  
— Куда надо, туда и собрался, — мрачно отозвался Арей.  
— И куда тебе надо? У меня есть один вариант, но ты же не настолько идиот?  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Я никуда, в отличие от тебя, не иду. И не надо снова превращать обычные семейные разногласия в драку двух демонов.  
Арей действительно внял гласу здравого смысла и вернулся в человеческий облик.  
— Решил меня послушать? С чего бы? — удивленно хмыкнул Айон, когда сын обнял его за шею. — А... Ясно. Маскируешься под хорошего. Действенная тактика. Я оценил.  
Улыбнувшись, он коснулся губами кончика острого уха. Сын редко оставался равнодушным, когда он это проделывал. У них еще ни разу так и не случилось близости после того инцидента. И давно уже хотелось наверстать. Не в последнюю очередь ради того, чтобы убедиться, что все позади. Что это ничего не изменило между ними. Может, на этот раз даже получилось бы. Если бы только в комнату без стука не вошла Мариса.  
— Чем занимаетесь, мальчики? — спросила она, подходя к ним и обнимая Айона за пояс.  
— Да мы тут о своем... — усмехнулся тот. Совершенно не хотелось с ней объясняться. И просить уйти — скорее всего, это все равно было бы бесполезно. Удачный момент ненавязчиво подвести Арея хотя бы к прелюдии уже ускользнул.  
— Значит, опять ругаетесь?  
— Да нет...  
— Врешь.  
— Ну, ты же знаешь, что я врать не люблю...  
— Не мямли, а? Что, наш злюка-сыночек опять предъявляет претензии?  
— Мариса...  
— А что? Что, я не права? Нет, ну ты скажи мне, я не права?  
— Мариса, я его люблю!  
— Этой отмазкой воспользуешься позже, когда я его буду бить.  
— Господи... Да за что?!  
— А за все. И за прошлое, и за настоящее, и за будущее. И смени выражение лица. Ты что, повеситься собрался?  
— Пока не знаю.  
— Не смешно.  
— Мне тоже.  
— Да расслабься ты! — улыбнулась женщина и скользнула рукой в карман его брюк.  
Арей приподнял бровь. Он созерцал все это с удивительным спокойствием. На его глазах мать угрожала побить, приставала к отцу и говорила гадости — а он умудрялся никак не реагировать. Хотелось похвалить его за такой потрясающий самоконтроль.  
— Мариса... — мучительно вздохнул Айон.  
— Что?  
— Вас двое, а я один! И вы меня уже достали!  
Сын усмехнулся, с неприязнью глядя на объятия родителей.  
— Мне уйти?  
— Стоять! — устало приказал Айон. — Никому не двигаться, всем оставаться на своих местах. Вы уже забыли, что мне обещали?  
— Короче, вы как хотите, а я пойду, — заявил Арей, взбираясь на подоконник. — Вам и без меня не скучно.  
Проводив сына взглядом, Айон повернулся к Марисе.  
— Почему ты мне не дала с ним поговорить? — возмутился он. Казалось ведь, что им почти удалось договориться. Однако женщина не разделяла эту точку зрения.  
— Потому что это бесполезно, — категорично отрезала она. — Не трать зря время. Он был так напряжен, когда я вошла, будто вот-вот собирался на тебя наброситься. Пришла бы я на минуту позже — ты бы валялся на полу с лезвием у горла. Ясно?  
— Да ясно... — вздохнул Айон. — Пора было уже запомнить, что ты всегда появляешься вовремя...  
— Значит, так: забудь о нем, далеко не улетит. Как в детстве, помнишь?  
— Помню...  
— Вот и расслабься. Вернется, никуда не денется. Еще и прощения попросит.  
— Уверена? В Аду он изменился...  
— Нисколько. Все, прекрати заморачиваться. И убери это кислое выражение с лица. Забудь на следующие пару часов об Арее.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь?  
— А вот так!  
Мариса обхватила Айона за шею и впилась в его губы поцелуем. Демон обнял ее и прижал к себе. Пожалуй, это действительно помогало. Вот только этого сейчас хотелось не с ней.  
— Это лучший способ из всех, которые мне известны, — сообщила женщина.  
— Ты вообще все проблемы так решаешь... — улыбнулся Айон. — Это единственное, чем вы с Ареем отличаетесь друг от друга...  
— Не так сильно, как ты думаешь.  
— Да неужели?  
— А ты вспомни, много лет назад...  
— Он был совсем другим.  
— Да ладно! Ты вспомни. Вы поспорили, а потом он убежал в лес. После того, как он весь день там провел, он под вечер, даже уже ночью, вернулся домой и попросил у тебя прощения. И вы потом полночи с ним просидели на крыше, разговаривая и обнимаясь. Неужели забыл?  
— Да конечно я помню... Но ему было шесть лет!  
— Не вижу особой разницы.  
— Зато я вижу. Он уже скоро сильнее меня будет...  
— Можно подумать, не ты сам этого хотел.  
— Просто я боюсь, что не смогу остановить его...  
— Сможешь. Мы оба знаем, что сможешь. Я помогу.  
— Помнишь, ты однажды сказала, что сын демона способен на зло, которое человек бы не совершил?  
— А ты ответил: «Хочешь сказать, что я такой?»  
— Ты назвала меня демоном, спасающим души, и поцеловала...  
— Хочешь, повторим?  
— А если Арей вернется?  
— Так быстро? Ты оптимист.  
— Не без этого...  
— Оптимизм полезен, но только в нормальных дозах. Неоправданные надежды, между прочим, приносят разочарование.  
— Судьба у меня такая, что поделать.  
— Запомни: я здесь, чтобы изменить твою судьбу.  
— Не могу сказать, что мне не нравится это предложение...  
— Кто бы сомневался!  
— Надеюсь, это значит не то, о чем я сейчас подумал?  
— Меньше думай. Что надо, то и значит.  
— Мариса, если ты собираешься как-то менять мою судьбу, то мне кажется, что я должен быть в курсе.  
— Прекрати докапываться.  
Айон хотел добавить еще кое-что, но женщина заткнула ему рот поцелуем.  
— Помолчи недолго, — прошептала она, скользнув рукой ему под рубашку и погладив по спине, отчего по телу пробежала приятная дрожь.  
— Мариса, мне с тобой поговорить надо... — обреченно вздохнул Айон, ощущая, как организм против воли реагирует на ее прикосновения.  
Женщина снова не позволила договорить.  
— Да прекрати ты! Сколько можно! — возмутился демон, отстраняя ее за плечи.  
— Думаешь, ты сильнее? — усмехнулась Мариса и, повалив его на стол, нависла сверху. Схватила за запястья, не давая двигаться. Это давалось ей легко и непринужденно, пока она оставалась такой самоуверенной. Было приятней общаться с ней, пока она хоть немного боялась его. — Ничего не напоминает? Ты с Ареем так же обращаешься.  
— Как я обращаюсь с Ареем — это мое личное дело.  
— Совет хочешь?  
— Обойдусь.  
— Тогда слушай. Если ты и дальше будешь так с ним обращаться, он так и будет думать, что остался для тебя врагом. Ты же не хочешь этого, правда?  
— Совет, может, и дельный, но бессмысленный в сложившейся ситуации. Если я не буду напоминать ему про Ад, он совсем обнаглеет.  
— А если будешь — так и будете всю жизнь ругаться. Ты сам это прекрасно понимаешь.  
— Мариса, я понимаю... Но и он должен понимать...  
— Что он может понять, если ты ему ничего не объясняешь?  
— Хорошо, чего ты хочешь? Сегодня я с ним поговорю.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.  
Мариса отпустила Айона, и тот сел на столе, потирая запястья. Удивительно — с каких это пор ее волновали их отношения с сыном? Неужели теперь, после его недавней выходки, она окончательно убедилась, что Айон ни за что его не убьет, и смирилась с этим? Как же хотелось, чтобы это действительно оказалось так.  
— Мариса, ты же знаешь, как я его люблю... — вздохнул демон.  
— Еще бы. Ты вообще обо всем на свете забыл, думаешь только о нем, но есть же в жизни еще и что-то кроме этого. Вот скажи мне честно: за последнее время случалось такое, что, когда мы с тобой были вместе, ты не подумал бы об Арее ни разу?  
— Мариса, ты же знаешь, что я не могу о нем не думать...  
— А мне, думаешь, приятно с тобой целоваться и понимать, что тебе все равно?!  
Айон обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку, надеясь, что это обвинение не перерастет в очередной скандал. Он даже не чувствовал себя виноватым. Его любви хватало только на Арея. И он просто не мог растрачивать ее на кого-то еще.  
— Как же я устал от этого всего... — обреченно вздохнул он.  
Мариса обвила его руками за пояс и положила голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты устал? Если бы тебя не знала — поверила. Жизнь продолжается, а пока она продолжается, ты не можешь устать. Разве демон с такими яркими, живыми глазами может устать жить? — улыбнулась Мариса и поцеловала его в губы. — Не против небольшой дружеской драки, чтобы взбодриться?  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Он редко сражался с кем-то на равных по той простой причине, что равных ему не было. Мариса же не просто была не слабее его. Она даже могла победить.  
Тренировочные бои позволяли почувствовать остроту жизни. Айону это в какой-то степени помогало расслабиться. Правда, с Марисой скучать не приходилось. Если, имея в соперниках, например, Арея, он мог позволить себе зацепить его парой язвительных фраз, то в случае с Марисой не хватало времени даже подумать. После получасового размахивания мечами и безуспешных попыток друг друга хотя бы ранить, демоны договорились на ничью. Оба они уже валились с ног от усталости. Назад же шли обнявшись, поддерживая друг друга и спотыкаясь, но при этом улыбаясь и смеясь.  
— Все, сейчас я к Арею, — объявил Айон, когда они с Марисой вернулись в сплетение коридоров.  
— В таком состоянии? Может, тебе лучше отдохнуть сначала? — засомневалась женщина.  
— Нет. Сейчас, — отрезал демон.  
Нужные мысли уже оформились в голове, и он готов был наконец их озвучить. Примчавшись к сыну, Айон застал его лениво развалившимся на диване и глядящим в потолок. Опустившись перед Ареем на колени, он поцеловал его руку и, сопровождаемый недоуменным взглядом, пылко произнес:  
— Я понял, что ты мне дороже мечты. Мне не нужна мечта без тебя. Я никогда тобой не пожертвую, никогда не причиню тебе боли. Я люблю тебя, мой хороший. Ты мой сын, мое сокровище.  
Покрывая поцелуями его ладонь, Айон продолжал:  
— Все будет хорошо. Я защищу тебя от всего, что бы ни поджидало там. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Ты очень мне дорог. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете...  
Арей хмыкнул, насмешливо глядя на отца.  
— Ты бы еще с цветами ко мне пришел. И с кольцом.  
Айон ожидал чего угодно, но только не такой реакции. Вздохнув, он попытался добавить еще что-то, но сын вырвал руку из его ладони и брезгливо вытер покрывалом.  
— Обслюнявил меня и еще стоишь тут с таким лицом, — бросил он с неприязнью. — Я милостыню не подаю, иди отсюда.  
Айон облокотился на диван, подпирая голову и укоризненно глядя на сына. Тот заносчиво отвернулся.  
— Ты мне не веришь? — вздохнул Айон, погладив его по внутренней стороне бедра.  
Арей дернулся, стряхивая его руку.  
— С чего вдруг тебя потянуло на признания? — хмыкнул он, борясь с искушением пнуть отца. Ботинок удачно располагался как раз в непосредственной близости от его головы.  
— Ты такой колючий и замкнутый, — с сожалением произнес Айон. — Я ведь говорил совершенно искренне...  
— Да пошел ты, — раздраженно огрызнулся сын, окончательно разозлившись. — Оставь меня в покое.  
— Ты иногда меня страшно бесишь, — усмехнулся Айон. — Глупый, жестокий, своенравный ребенок. Мне хочется тебя выпороть.  
Арей все же пнул отца и, тут же вскочив, отпрыгнул за диван, прячась от справедливого возмездия. Самоуверенно ухмыляясь, Айон попытался его поймать. Сын схватил со стола отвертку и выставил вперед, как шпагу. Прицелившись, отец бросил в него подушкой, умудрившись сбить с ног, и, захохотав, подхватил на руки, прижимая к себе. Брыкаясь и матерясь сквозь зубы, Арей пытался ткнуть его отверткой в глаз. Конфисковав грозное оружие, Айон плюхнулся на диван, укладывая сына себе на колени и крепко держа.  
— Ты псих, — обреченно простонал Арей, роняя голову на сцепленные ладони. — Я тебя все-таки убью.  
Отец, рассмеявшись, звонко шлепнул его по ягодицам. Сын злобно прошипел что-то сквозь зубы.  
— Я зря не наказывал тебя в детстве, — весело усмехнулся Айон. — Впрочем, никогда не поздно наверстать упущенное.  
— Когда ты меня отпустишь, я убью тебя, — процедил Арей и сдавленно зарычал от нового шлепка.  
— Ты меня совсем не ценишь, — хохотнул Айон, продолжая унизительную экзекуцию. — Так не годится.  
— За что тебя ценить? — огрызнулся Арей, терпя все новые удары. — Тщеславный, самодовольный старый пидарас.  
— Я не старый, — усмехнулся отец, шлепнув сына со всей силы.  
Арей прошипел что-то еще, но вполголоса. Злить Айона еще больше он не хотел, но, впрочем, не хотел и сдаваться, покорно терпя все его самодурства.  
— Обиделся? — нагло ухмыльнулся он.  
Айон скользнул рукой к пряжке его ремня. И на этот раз Арей дернулся, скатываясь с колен отца.  
— Хватит, — прорычал он, садясь на полу. — Если ты посмеешь всерьез меня выпороть, я тебя точно убью.  
Айон вздохнул, закидывая руки за голову и откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
— Это ведь было в шутку. Просто мне очень сильно надоело твое поведение. Оно действительно обижает меня. Ты гордый и совершенно не хочешь показывать мне свои чувства. Не хочешь верить в мою искренность...  
— У меня нет чувств, — отрезал Арей, перебивая отца. — До тебя так и не дошло?  
— Я устал, — произнес Айон, прикрывая глаза. — Я устал любить тебя. Ты не нуждаешься в этом. И во мне ты не нуждаешься. Мне больно думать о том, что единственное облегчение тебе принесет небытие. Я не смогу тебя уничтожить. А ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я обрекаю тебя на жизнь. Она дает тебе лишь мучения...  
— Это не так, — покачал головой сын. В его голосе перестало звенеть негодование. — Я нуждаюсь в тебе. Я думал, ты привык к моему поведению. Я думал, ты привык к тому, что я не знаю, чего хочу.  
Отец протянул ему руку. Арей сжал ее и поднялся, перебираясь к нему на колени. Обняв Айона за шею, он уткнулся в его волосы, молча и пряча глаза.  
— Ты обещал не говорить об этом больше, — прошептал отец ему на ухо. — И клялся не доставлять мне проблем.  
— От меня одни проблемы? — процедил Арей, вцепляясь в длинные пряди седых волос.  
— Мне больно, — вздохнул Айон, обнимая его. — Ты даже сейчас не можешь просто подумать обо мне.  
Арей отпустил волосы отца и обмяк, уронив голову ему на плечо. Айон пробежал пальцами по выступающим ребрам, спускаясь к худым бедрам, обтянутым кожаными брюками.  
— Еще меня раздражают твои браслеты с шипами, — усмехнулся он. — Особенно когда ты не снимаешь их во время нашей близости.  
— Твои проблемы, — равнодушно огрызнулся сын. — Я могу хоть весь шипами обклеиться, чтобы ты только ко мне не приставал.  
— Я к тебе не пристаю, — вздохнул отец. — Я пытаюсь тебя любить.  
— Не только меня.  
— Так все дело в этом? Ты ревнуешь? Я ведь не запрещаю тебе получать удовольствие...  
— Я получаю его только с тобой.  
— А как же Арианна?  
Арей ухмыльнулся, отстраняясь и ложась на диван. Нагло закинув скрещенные ноги отцу на плечо, он едко произнес:  
— Она всего лишь человек. А ты старый пидарас, который трахает всяких шлюх.  
— Протестую! — ничуть не обиделся Айон. — Твои аргументы как всегда однообразны!  
— Так ведь и ты совсем не меняешься, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Стоило тебе обрести уверенность в том, что ты в безопасности, как тебя тут же захватила наглость, — вздохнул отец и прилег рядом, удобно угнездившись на животе сына и избрав его вместо подушки. — Что мне с тобой делать? Чего ты вообще хочешь?  
Арей поднес к лицу прядь его волос и стал задумчиво рассматривать ее. Ненадолго замолчав, он наконец выдал:  
— Тебя когда-нибудь трахали в мозг?  
Айон приподнялся, встречаясь с ним взглядами. Арей закатил глаза, увидев его недоуменное выражение лица.  
— Не пытайся понять сумасшедшего, — хмыкнул он презрительно. — Или терпи — или проваливай.  
— Я люблю тебя, — усмехнулся Айон, нависая над ним и припадая к желанным губам. — Мне пока будет достаточно и того, что ты просто рядом.  
Арей коротко застонал, отстраняя отца. Тот вздохнул, с грустью глядя на него.  
— Уйди, — процедил Арей. — Я не хочу сейчас тебя видеть.  
— Мы и так почти не виделись за все время полета, — тихо ответил Айон, беря его за запястья. — Я пытался уважать твое одиночество и нежелание со мной общаться. Но я устал делать все так, как хочешь ты. И сегодня сделаю то, что хочу я.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — прорычал Арей.  
Зафиксировав руки сына над головой, Айон прижался к нему всем телом. Арей сдавленно застонал, стискивая зубы от злости.  
— Пусти меня, — потребовал он.  
Айон поцеловал его в висок, прокладывая губами дорожку поцелуев к подбородку. Арей дернулся.  
— Пусти, идиот, — прошипел он. — Мне противно.  
Айон, окончательно выведенный из себя поведением сына, ударил его по лицу, вложив в крепкую пощечину всю свою досаду и боль. Встав с нервно дрожащего Арея, он вцепился ему в волосы и с силой встряхнул.  
— Я пришел, чтобы сказать тебе о своей любви. Но ты только еще раз доказал мне, насколько мешает это чувство. Насколько оно бессмысленно.  
Бросив Арея назад на диван, он развернулся, чтобы уйти. Но сын схватил за руку, удержав.  
— Ты идиот, — произнес он глухим, обреченным голосом. — Какой же ты идиот... Ты обещал, что будешь понимать... Я просто хочу побыть один... Я не могу заставить себя чувствовать то, что тебе удобно... Я не могу даже почувствовать то, что мне хочется... Как я еще должен поступать, если не скрываться от тебя, когда мне все омерзительно?  
— Я больше не приду, — процедил Айон. — Если я так тебе омерзителен.  
Вырвав руку и так и не обернувшись к сыну, он ушел, с яростью хлопнув дверью. Арей уткнулся в подушку, царапая диван от злости и досады. Лучше было просто перетерпеть...

С отцом они с тех пор больше не пересекались. Арею было тоскливо, его мучила совесть. Он винил себя за то, что не смог объяснить причину своего уединения. И злился за то, что Айон отказался понимать его. Если бы отец просто зашел к нему чуть позже, все сложилось бы иначе... Невероятно осточертели их вечные ссоры и разногласия. Решив раз и навсегда установить между ними мир, Арей все же пошел к Айону, совладав с собой.  
Без стука войдя в спальню и увидев мать верхом на отце, он просто развернулся и ушел, ничего не говоря. Вскочив и в спешке завернувшись в простыню, Айон бросился догонять сына, но Мариса удержала его за руку.  
— Ты же знаешь, он даже слушать тебя сейчас не станет, — вздохнула она. — Не надо делать еще хуже...  
— Что ты вообще можешь понять, — огрызнулся Айон и, вырвавшись, побежал за сыном.  
— Поверь, я понимаю гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, — прошептала женщина ему вслед. И оказалась права.  
Нагнав сына в коридоре, Айон схватил его за локоть, удерживая. Арей вырвался, брезгливо отряхиваясь.  
— Прежде, чем что-то сказать, сходи в душ. От тебя воняет этой шлюхой, — процедил он презрительно.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, больше не делая попыток до него дотронуться.  
— Прости меня, — произнес он мягко. — Хоть я и не понимаю, в чем виноват...  
— Потому что ты идиот, — категорично заявил сын, буравя его яростным взглядом.  
— Я не идиот, — обреченно простонал отец, прикрывая ладонью лицо. — Ты шел ко мне, чтобы сказать только это?  
Арей протянул к нему руку, но тут же отдернул.  
— Если ты отмоешься, я тебя обниму, — сообщил он хмуро.  
Айон расхохотался, глядя на него с насмешливой снисходительностью.  
— Ты сказал, что я омерзителен тебе и должен уйти. Сказал, чтобы я пришел позже, когда ты захочешь меня видеть. Так вот, сейчас я не хочу тебя видеть. У меня есть и другие дела. Приходи позже, когда я освобожусь.  
Побледнев, Арей зло сощурился, пронзая отца ненавистным взглядом. Поняв, что не стоило говорить такого, Айон попытался обнять его, но сын отскочил, шарахнувшись от него, как от чего-то ужасного.  
— Ты идиот, — прошипел он яростно. — Тебе плевать на то, что я чувствую. Ты не хочешь понимать, что это не зависит от меня. Иди трахайся со своей шлюхой, она готова на это в любое время.  
Резко развернувшись, Арей зашагал прочь, нервно дрожа и борясь с желанием вернуться и ударить отца хотя бы раз. Тот, с сожалением посмотрев ему вслед, ушел к себе. С каждым разом он все меньше понимал, как вести себя с сыном. И, пожалуй, порой было проще плюнуть на все.

Арей увидел Арианну в общем зале, когда та говорила с Айоном. Сам подойти к ней, да еще и при отце, он не решился. Обсудив с ней все, что хотел, Айон последовал к выходу. Проходя мимо сына, он ободряюще подмигнул ему и усмехнулся. Арей нервно дернул плечом и направился к девушке.  
— Может, объяснишь, зачем ты его предал? — спросила та вместо приветствия.  
Демон не знал, что ответить. Арианна взяла его за руку и пристально всмотрелась в полные мрачного смятения глаза. Не выдержав ее взгляда, он молча отвернулся. Но девушка обхватила его лицо ладонями и развернула к себе.  
— Прости меня... — выдавил Арей. Это было все, что он мог сейчас сказать.  
— Айон сходил с ума от этих глаз... — тихо прошептала Арианна. — Я его понимаю...  
Она обняла Арея за шею и поцеловала. Демон вцепился в нее так, словно никогда больше не собирался отпускать.  
— Пошли, — позвала девушка, беря его за руку.  
— Куда? — недоверчиво насторожился Арей.  
— Для начала — в спальню. Надо поговорить.  
— А здесь нельзя?  
— Нельзя, — покачала головой Арианна. — Здесь через пять минут обязательно появится Анри и будет следить, как мы целуемся.  
— А-а-а... — понимающе протянул демон. Он все еще чувствовал себя слегка растерянным от того, что получил прощение с такой легкостью. Но ведь она и правда всегда понимала и никогда не осуждала его. Ей, в отличие от всех остальных, можно было доверять. — Тогда пошли.  
— И учти, разговор будет серьезный.  
— Терпеть не могу серьезные разговоры. С папой, например, этот термин означает, что он меня тупо будет бить.  
— Не бойся, я не Айон. Бить не буду.  
— Ну, хоть так...  
— Иди давай.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Арей поплелся за Арианной. Та молчала весь путь, что они шли по коридорам, и, лишь когда захлопнулась дверь в спальню, прижалась к демону, обвивая его руками.  
— Я прощен? — хмыкнул тот, обнимая ее.  
— Если извинишься перед отцом, — тихо ответила девушка.  
— Нет, — тут же помрачнел Арей. — Я перед ним ни в чем не виноват.  
— Ты пытался убить его!  
— Он это заслужил.  
Арианна с горечью посмотрела на него. Демон отстранился, раздраженно отворачиваясь.  
— Уйди. Ты ни черта не понимаешь, как и он.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась девушка дрогнувшим голосом. — Будь один.  
Тихо закрыв за собой дверь, она ушла, послушавшись Арея. Тот с досадой ударил кулаком стену. Общение и ссоры успели утомить его больше, чем постоянные страхи и страдания. Повелитель из кошмаров был ближе и родней, чем чертовы кошмары наяву. И лучше было утонуть и захлебнуться в море страданий, но не терпеть все это дерьмо каждый день.  
Хотелось домой. В место, ставшее домом, который он создал сам. Для себя. Ради себя. Под свои нужды и желания. А он летел за тем, в кого больше не верил, для того, чтобы где-то в глубинах космоса найти свою последнюю смерть.


	9. Глава 9. Любовь

— Завтра наконец настанет этот день... — мечтательно произнес Айон, прикрывая глаза и прислушиваясь к плеску вина в своем бокале. — День, которого я ждал всю свою жизнь...  
— Да уж, — понимающе усмехнулся Анри. — Меня вообще в дрожь бросает... Только тебе в голову могла прийти эта идея...  
— Налей еще вина, — попросил Айон, обольстительно улыбаясь. Близость мечты придавала ему бодрости и жизнелюбия.  
— Что-то ты много пьешь в последнее время, братик, — вздохнул Анри, выполняя его просьбу. — Да еще курить начал. Ты, кстати, бросать не собираешься?  
— А зачем? Пригодится на будущее.  
Анри хмыкнул.  
— С таким будущим ты скоро сражаться нормально не сможешь.  
— Не омрачай мне радость своим нытьем, — отмахнулся Айон.  
— Да я не могу смотреть, как ты куришь! — воскликнул брат. — Зачем вообще, а?! Ты же с Марисой...  
— Ну и что я с Марисой? Анри, заткнись. Это не твое дело.  
— Она в последнее время поправилась чуть-чуть... Вы что, это...  
— Так! Вот сейчас ты уже точно договоришься!  
— Так она что, правда беременна?  
— Анри!  
— Я просто спросил...  
— Вот сейчас дам тебе по морде, а потом тоже скажу: «Просто не рассчитал»!  
— А что в этом такого? Интересно же...  
— Да пошел ты!  
Айон взял бутылку и стал пить прямо из горла, раздраженный расспросами.  
— Э-э, ты не увлекайся, — остановил его брат, отбирая вино. — Тебе завтра еще перед ангелами оправдываться, зачем мы приперлись.  
Айон откинулся на стуле и закинул ноги на стол, мечтательно улыбаясь.  
— Все у нас получится! Прекрати убеждать меня в том, что я самоуверенный тиран!  
— Ты сам это понял! — усмехнулся брат.  
— Анри!  
— Ты мне брат, но истина дороже!  
— Кто бы говорил!  
Демоны одновременно повернулись на шорох у двери, отвлекший от дружеской перебранки. В комнату вошла Мариса и в ожидании остановилась возле Айона, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Видимо, я тут лишний, — вздохнул Анри, подозревая, что его все равно выгонят, и решая уйти раньше, чем брат попросил бы удалиться.  
— Ты сегодня удивительно проницателен, — ответил Айон, убирая ноги со стола.  
Склонившись к нему, Мариса перехватила губами сигарету, которую он держал во рту.  
— Могу предложить эквивалент, — улыбнулась она.  
— Анри, выйди, — махнул рукой Айон.  
— Уже ушел, — обиженно буркнул тот, хлопая дверью.  
— Опять пьянку устроили? — упрекнула Мариса, садясь на стол.  
Айон виновато пожал плечами.  
— Завтра такой день... Я нервничаю.  
Мариса припала к его губам в поцелуе, желая отвлечь от насущных проблем. Демон обнял женщину за талию и прижался щекой к ее животу.  
— Как давно я хотел просто побыть с тобой вдвоем... Чтобы никто не мешал...  
— Втроем, — улыбнулась она.  
Айон невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Тем более... Я же тебя люблю...  
— В каком смысле? — засмеялась Мариса.  
— В прямом. В общечеловеческом, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Женщина погладила его по волосам, с любовью пропуская между пальцами шелковые пряди седых волос. От этого было приятно. Это расслабляло. Хотелось большего — особенно сейчас, после такого количества выпивки. Но Мариса не разделила этих воодушевляющих намерений.  
— Давай сходим к Арею... — тихо предложила она.  
Демон помрачнел, вспомнив их последний разговор с сыном. Вряд ли он хотел видел мать...  
— Арей наверняка уже спит, — отмахнулся он.  
— Айон... Ну пожалуйста... Ты же сам говорил, что они с Арианной поссорились... Он сейчас один...  
— Все равно не отвяжешься, — тяжело вздохнул демон. — Ладно, пошли.  
Комната сына, как ни странно, была не заперта, и он действительно спал. Айон искренне удивился. Он предположил это исключительно для того, чтобы использовать как отмазку.  
— И что, будешь его будить? — спросил он с недовольством.  
— Ты же не дашь, — пожала плечами Мариса.  
— Вот именно.  
Она присела возле сына и стала пристально смотреть на его лицо. Что, черт побери, она хотела там разглядеть?  
— Бдительность никакая, — проворчал Айон, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мы зашли, а он даже не шевелится.  
Мариса погладила Арея по руке. И даже от этого он не проснулся. Бездарь. В бодрствующем состоянии он никогда бы не позволил ей дотронуться до себя.  
— Айон, можно, я его поцелую? — внезапно спросила она.  
Демон снисходительно воззрился на нее.  
— Нельзя.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я так сказал. Все, пошли отсюда.  
Он взял Марису за плечи и поднял.  
— Ну подожди... — попросила она, пытаясь убрать его руки.  
— Так смотри, — заявил он, не собираясь ее отпускать. — Когда приходишь на экскурсию — руками ничего трогать нельзя.  
— Айон... — умоляюще простонала женщина. — Ну он же мой сын... Почему ты мне даже не даешь к нему прикоснуться?  
— Для чего? Ты же сама меня спрашивала, как мне не противно прикасаться к его гнилой душе.  
— Айон...  
— Все, пошли. Ты, если помнишь, обещала во всем мне подчиняться.  
Бросая скользкие взгляды на сына, Мариса все же позволила Айону себя увести. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Арей внезапно резко открыл глаза.  
— А я действительно неплохо притворяюсь, — усмехнулся он. — Если даже ты повелся.  
Притвориться спящим было гораздо проще, чем говорить с родителями. Вздохнув и вновь помрачнев, демон зарылся лицом в подушку, плотнее укутываясь в одеяло и накрываясь им с головой. Душу поглощала тоска. Даже ненавистный палач сейчас позволил бы не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Кое-как уняв тревожащие мысли, Арей все же провалился в беспокойный сон.

***

Арей чувствовал, как его несет куда-то потоками энергий. Темноту перед глазами развеял мощный толчок. Очнувшись, демон огляделся. И вздрогнул, отшатнувшись, когда увидел перед собой множество страдающих душ. Но и позади него они сомкнулись плотным кольцом. Их вой пронзал насквозь, заставляя испытывать страшную боль. Упав на колени, Арей истошно заорал, вцепляясь когтями в голову.  
— Больно? — усмехнулся позади знакомый вкрадчивый голос. Резко обернувшись, демон увидел ухмыляющегося отца. Он совсем не заставил схлынуть пронзающий ужас. Отчего-то стало только страшней. — А мне вот, представь, нет. Их боль находит отражение в тебе и переходит в твою душу.  
— Почему на тебя оно не действует? — кривясь, выдавил Арей.  
— Я готов принять эту боль, — улыбнулся Айон. — А ты отвергаешь ее. Тебе хватает своей.  
Он обнял сына со спины и прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Прислушайся к их боли. Пойми ее. Их боль такая же, как твоя.  
Арей едва не сошел с ума от внезапно нахлынувшего потока боли страждущих душ. Он сам закричал и стал вырываться, но Айон крепко держал его.  
— Не сопротивляйся им, — настойчиво продолжал он. — Прими их боль. Пойми, что они чувствуют так же, как ты...  
— Я сейчас умру! — задыхаясь, закричал Арей.  
— Не умрешь. Не умрешь, если послушаешься меня. Не сопротивляйся.  
— Отпусти!  
— Прислушайся.  
— Нет!  
— Да...  
Арей перестал вырываться, поняв, что это бесполезно. Голова словно раскалывалась пополам. Силы оставили его.  
— Отпусти... — прошептал он, плача. — Я больше не могу...  
Айон поцеловал его в ухо. И боль отступила. Вместо нее Арей вдруг услышал сотни криков чужой боли. Но он понимал эту боль. Они просили увести их отсюда куда угодно, потому что это место высасывало из них силы. Это место было их тюрьмой. Такой же, как его собственная. Как та, в которой навещал повелитель. Чертов палач.  
— Ты услышал? — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Они просят меня о помощи... Их много... Некоторым много тысяч лет... Они страдают... — сбивчиво ответил сын.  
Отец, улыбаясь, поднял руки к небесам.  
— Вы свободны! — пророкотал его властный голос. Эхо мгновенно сгладила ночная тишина.  
Арей вдруг осознал, что они находятся на скале, с которой открывается вид на бескрайнее пространство лесов, полей и рек, в темной пещере, где и были заточены души. Рванувшись к выходу, он поскорее выбежал оттуда и упал на землю, пытаясь отдышаться. В пещере, среди кричащих о боли душ, он только что видел свою мать.  
Души отозвались на слова Айона радостным благодарным пением, лаская переливами звуков. Демон с минуту постоял в пещере, впитывая сладостную энергию, и зашагал к выходу. Арей сидел на траве, упершись руками в землю. Плечи его дрожали. Все это сводило с ума.  
— Тебе больше не больно? — спросил Айон, садясь рядом и гладя сына по спине.  
Арей обхватил отца за шею и, плача, уткнулся ему в грудь. Айон улыбнулся и прижал его к себе.  
— Есть еще кое-что... — сказал он через минуту, отпуская сына и поднимаясь. — Встань на колени... Наклони голову... Я обещаю, больно не будет...  
Арей судорожно вцепился в запястья отца, когда тот обхватил его голову ладонями.  
— Я дам тебе свободу, — ласково глядя на сына, произнес Айон. — Не бойся, мой хороший. Когда я сделаю это, ты поймешь, что это необходимая жертва.  
Арей вцепился в его руки еще сильнее. Он трясся от рыданий и немым взглядом умолял не лишать чего-то безмерно важного. Пусть даже это и причиняло боль. Это все равно было частью него.  
Отец отпустил его и присел рядом.  
— Пойми, что это необходимо, — ласково улыбаясь и стирая слезы со щек сына, сказал он. — Не бойся, я ведь не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Чем дольше все это протянется, тем больнее тебе будет. Зло только и ждет, что ты будешь за него цепляться. Не смотри так... Позволь мне сделать тебя свободным...  
Айон снова коснулся головы сына. Арей вцепился руками ему в колени. Он стиснул зубы до хруста и не закричал, когда отец проник в его разум, вырывая оттуда часть памяти, чувств — самой личности — лишь издал сдавленный стон и оставил на его коленях кровавые полосы от своих когтей. Айон погладил сына по волосам, испачкав руки в крови, и прижал его голову к груди.  
— Это ведь совсем не так страшно, правда? — прошептал он, улыбаясь. Арей обхватил его за пояс, прижимаясь еще сильнее. — Тебе ведь больше страшно, чем больно... Но бояться нечего... Я с тобой и защищу тебя от любого зла. Не плачь... Все самое плохое уже позади... Перед тобой лежит новый мир, в который ты войдешь уже не дьяволом... Ты будешь счастлив, как я и обещал...  
Он вновь взял голову сына в ладони и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Ты же хочешь, чтобы наша мечта исполнилась? Будь со мной... Я люблю тебя...  
— Прости меня... — прошептал Арей.  
Айон улыбнулся.  
— Я же говорил тебе, что ты раскаешься... — ласково сказал он, гладя сына по волосам. — Я слышал, как она сказала тебе, что если бы была жива, то никогда не простила бы тебя... Но она мертва... А я тебя прощаю... Я же понимаю, что ты просто хотел куда-то деть свою боль... Обними меня... Я всегда помогу тебе, я спасу тебя от зла...  
Они долго сидели на скале, обнявшись и не говоря больше ни слова. Айон, улыбаясь, гладил волосы Арея. Сын лежал головой на его коленях и смотрел на малиновый рассвет. Солнечные лучи ласкали кожу, вдали слышалось тихое пение спасенных душ. Отец перебирал его волосы, иногда касаясь щек и шеи, и Арей понимал, что хочет всегда быть рядом с тем, с кем можно прикоснуться к божественной благодати. Айон повелевал всем миром и дарил свободу душам. Он нес свет и, отдавая, сам становился сильнее.  
— Ты изменил ад? — спросил Арей, не поднимая головы.  
— Да... — тихо ответил Айон. — Тебе здесь нравится?  
— Здесь спокойно... Нет суеты и страданий... Почему я слышу пение чужих душ, и мне хорошо?  
— Потому что они счастливы... И потому что ты со мной... Мертвые любят меня... Только живые продолжают ненавидеть...  
— Я тебя тоже люблю...  
— Я рад...  
— Я тоже хочу любить... Хочу быть, как ты...  
— Будь со мной, и я научу тебя любви... Я подарю тебе свободу... Я верен своей мечте и своему слову... Ты будешь счастлив...  
Арей вцепился в руку отца, крепко прижав ее к груди.  
— Спасибо... Спасибо тебе... — прошептал он пылко.  
Припав к ладони Айона и покрывая ее поцелуями, он ощущал странное спокойствие и легкость. Рядом с ним он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Наслаждался сладкой негой, купаясь в лучах его любви. Лучи солнца грели кожу, прохладный воздух позволял дышать глубоко и размеренно. Так и выглядел рай? Таким они оба хотели видеть его?

***

Арей проснулся от поцелуя, полного ласки и нежности. Вновь прикрыв глаза, он обнял отца за плечи, запуская пальцы в седые волосы. Удивленный реакцией сына, Айон осторожно забрался к нему под одеяло, боясь снова сделать что-то не так. Арей прижал его к себе, скользя руками по мускулистому телу и хрипло дыша в предчувствии тесной близости.  
— Ты не злишься на меня? — прошептал отец, целуя его прикрытые веки. — Я помылся... И пришел... Ты хочешь меня видеть?  
С губ так и норовило сорваться привычное: «Идиот», но сейчас у Арея не повернулся язык нахамить Айону. Так надоело вечно с ним переругиваться, злиться и отвечать на любовь и заботу грубостью, что теперь чувства, захватившие и будоражащие душу, просто не позволили вытворить такое снова. Нежно огладив щеку отца, Арей прижал его ладонь к своей груди. Айон улыбнулся чуть дрогнувшими губами.  
— Ты живой, — произнес он тихо. — Твое сердце бьется ровно и страстно. Ты теперь чувствуешь себя хорошо?  
Арей кивнул, прикрывая глаза. Поцеловав его в подбородок, Айон спустился по шее к ключицам. Сын запрокинул голову, позволяя ласкать себя.  
— Кто я для тебя? — выдохнул он.  
— Ты мой сын, — улыбнулся Айон, гладя его по волосам.  
— И все?  
— А тебе этого недостаточно?  
Арей отвел глаза, задумавшись о его словах и отвлекшись от продолжившихся ласк. Достаточно ли было быть просто любимым? Принесла ли бы любовь если не счастье, то хотя бы облегчение? На эти вопросы трудно было найти ответ, так и не поняв, что такое любовь.  
— Мне нужна твоя мечта, — ответил Арей, скользя ладонью по мускулистому торсу отца. — Я могу тебе за нее продаться.  
Айон вздохнул, чуть приподнимаясь и нависая над ним. Арей с безразличием выдержал укоризненный взгляд.  
— Почему ты такой? — устало спросил Айон. — Я не могу больше... Я не понимаю, что держит тебя рядом со мной... Ты говорил, что из всего мира я один не вызываю у тебя отвращения... А теперь всем своим видом показываешь, что это абсолютно не так...  
— Отчаяние, — криво ухмыльнулся Арей. — Отчаяние держит меня рядом с тобой. Кроме тебя у меня нет надежды на спасение.  
— Если бы я умер, что ты стал бы делать? — с горечью произнес Айон, глядя в равнодушные глаза.  
— Скорбеть, — усмехнулся Арей, притягивая его ближе к себе и заставляя прижаться к своей груди. — Не умирай. Без тебя меня нет. И не было бы... Ты создал меня... Создал чистым и безупречным совершенством... Ради своей мечты... Я был рожден просто ради твоей мечты... А не мечта родилась из-за меня... Ты не изменил мир ради моего счастья... Ты создал меня ради изменения мира...  
Айон зарылся лицом в волосы сына, сжимая его в крепких объятиях.  
— Я создал тебя ради своего рая, — прошептал он отчаянно. — Я тебя не использовал... Никогда... Я хотел разделить с тобой мечту... Хотел, чтобы мы вместе шагнули в наш новый мир... Хотел создать его вместе с тобой, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что он тебе понравится... Я хотел разделить свой рай только с тобой... Я думал, что ты будешь понимать меня... Будешь помогать мне... Но даже дьявола, которым ты стал, я все равно люблю... Потому что ты не дьявол... Ты мой сын... И всегда для меня останешься сыном...  
— От меня осталось лишь тело, — хмыкнул Арей. — А тебя ждет сплошное разочарование.  
— Я к нему привык, — прорычал Айон, сдавливая его запястья. — Я привык быть ненавистным и омерзительным. Но ты любил меня в детстве. И я заставлю тебя полюбить меня снова.  
— Ты бредишь, — огрызнулся Арей, недовольный грубыми и властными прикосновениями. Все, что он чувствовал после сна, уже успело испариться, будто бы этого не было. — Ты не заставишь меня чувствовать.  
— Заставлю, — усмехнулся Айон, стаскивая с себя ремень и привязывая руки сына к спинке кровати. — Еще как заставлю.  
Арей прикрыл глаза, не пытаясь спорить. Его желания сейчас вполне совпадали с желаниями Айона. Во время их разговора, когда отец терся о его тело, грея жаром своего вожделения, демон успел порядочно возбудиться.   
— Разве в детстве ты не считал секс бесполезной тратой времени? — слабо усмехнулся он, подаваясь отцу навстречу.  
Тот обхватил его бедра, пристраиваясь между ними и ухмыляясь.  
— Это было так давно... Я был молод и глуп.  
Арей расхохотался, но Айон тут же впился в его губы, резко врываясь в податливо изогнувшееся тело. Сын вскрикнул, прокусив ему губу, и Айон замер, стараясь не причинить еще больше боли. С сыном он обычно не позволял себе такого. Для этого существовали Мариса и Анри. Но Арей слишком сильно выводил в последние дни.  
— Не хочу сдерживаться, — ухмыльнулся Айон, облизывая кровь. — Хочу тебя наказать. Потерпишь.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это больно? — раздраженно прошипел Арей.  
— Избалованный капризный ребенок, — усмехнулся отец, пробегая сильными пальцами по его ребрам. — Хоть раз подумай не только о себе.  
Окончательно разозлившись, сын плюнул ему в лицо, не в силах пошевелиться. Даже руки отца оставляли на бледной коже синяки.  
— Я хочу делать тебе приятно, — вздохнул Айон, понимая его ярость. — Но ты ничего от меня не принимаешь. А мне надоело терпеть.  
Прервав бессмысленный разговор, он начал двигаться так яростно, что кровать заходила ходуном. Ожесточенно вбиваясь в слабое и худое тело, он все ускорял темп, услаждая слух униженными и жалкими стонами. Душа разрывалась надвое. Насиловать сына было стыдно, но невыносимо приятно. Из-за всего, что произошло между ними в последние дни, хотелось сотворить с ним что-то ужасное, но этому мешало сострадание, сжимающее сердце цепкими пальцами. Даже понимание того, что Арей равнодушен к нему, не позволяло причинять большей боли.  
Немного умерив пыл, Айон замедлил темп, начав двигаться плавнее. Отчего-то захотелось вновь стать заботливым и любящим отцом. Больше не причинив сыну боли, он отстранился, оглаживая его волосы. Отвернувшись, Арей гневно рычал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Мелкая дрожь выдавала его неудержимую ярость. Айон ждал, что он вцепится в горло, мстя за свое унижение, стоит освободить ему руки, но этого почему-то не произошло.  
— Я тоже изменился, — тихо произнес он сыну на ушко. — Для тебя я изменился... Я стал жестоким... Ты считаешь меня идиотом, потому что я не способен тебя понять. Я не способен дать тебе того, что ты хочешь. Я каждый раз обещаю измениться, но все равно продолжаю оставаться властным и самоуверенным.  
— А я сумасшедший, — прошептал Арей, переворачиваясь на бок и утыкаясь в подушку. — И веду себя иногда, как истеричная сука.  
Айон усмехнулся, обнимая его сзади и утыкаясь во взъерошенные волосы на затылке. Арей не пошевелился.  
— Помнишь, что я обещал тебе? — вкрадчиво спросил отец, целуя его в ушко. — Мы обязательно пройдем этот путь вместе. И я донесу тебя до рая на руках, если ты не сможешь идти сам...  
— Ты постоянно что-то обещаешь, — пробормотал сын, зарываясь лицом в подушку. — Я не запоминаю тот бред, что ты несешь.  
Айон вздохнул, целуя его в затылок.  
— Наверное, ты не помнишь и о своей просьбе?  
— Какой просьбе? — устало простонал Арей.  
— Ты просил меня стать добрее, — улыбнулся Айон, утыкаясь ему в волосы. — Просил показать, что такое родительская любовь...  
— Ты не можешь даже согреть, — произнес сын, сжимая его пальцы. Без укора. Лишь с горьким сожалением. — Ты не можешь ничего создать. Я не верю в то, что ты способен осуществить мечту. Для нее тебе понадобится тепло и свет... А твоя душа — это сталь, которая лишь уничтожает врагов, рубя их на куски.  
— А твоя душа? — тихо спросил отец, прижимая ладонь к его сердцу.  
— Ты видел мою душу, — слабо усмехнулся Арей. — Гниль, пропитанная тьмой... Мы ничего не сможем создать... Мы заперты в этом мире навечно... Из-за того, что мы ничтожны... Мы жестоки... Мы равнодушны... Ничего не выйдет... Даже я понимаю это... Ты не поможешь мне подняться, ты сам стоишь на коленях рядом со мной. Просто у меня хватает сил это признать... А ты слишком тщеславен...  
Вместо ответа Айон поцеловал сына, припадая к тонким губам и запуская пальцы в непослушные черные волосы. Арей покорно ответил на поцелуй, выгибаясь и оплетая языком язык отца, скользнувший в рот.  
— Я согласен с твоими словами, — выдохнул Айон, пробегая пальцами по его тяжело вздымающейся груди. — Как бы я ни пытался взлететь, я больше не могу летать... Я потерял свои крылья в той битве с братом... Потерял уверенность, потерял мечту... Мне тяжело было начать все сначала... Я не хотел ничего больше... Хотел умереть на время и все обдумать... Но появился ты...  
С нежностью лаская губы сына, Айон крепко обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом и прерывисто дыша.  
— Ты воскресил меня... — улыбнулся он, огладив изогнутую шею. Согревая жарким дыханием. — Ты заставил двигаться вперед... Ради тебя мне захотелось жить... Ради тебя захотелось создать рай... И пытаться снова и снова... Падать и вставать... Но идти, пока еще есть силы... Чтобы сделать тебя счастливым...  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Арей, обхватывая его руками. — Тебе нужен был кто-то, о ком ты смог бы заботиться? Поэтому ты создал меня, когда был предан братом?  
— Я нуждаюсь в тебе, — прошептал Айон. — Очень нуждаюсь...  
Переплетя их пальцы, он стал целовать напряженную ладонь сына, водя языком по синеватым прожилкам вен на мертвенно бледной коже. Арей прикрыл глаза, выгибаясь навстречу и соприкасаясь с ним грудью.  
— Мне снился сон, в котором ты исцелил мою боль, — отрывисто выдохнул он.  
Цепляясь напряженными пальцами за волосы отца, он ощутил, как тот самозабвенно целует его запястье, оставляя влажные следы. Замечая, как сыну приятно, Айон счастливо улыбался, продолжая нежные ласки. Это хоть как-то компенсировало причиненную боль.  
— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж? — спросил он, заметно повеселев.  
Арей кивнул, переворачиваясь на живот и обнимая подушку, чтобы улечься поудобней. Айон погладил сына по волосам. Тот расслабился, ощущая, как ладони отца скользят по плечам. Нежные руки заботливо терли спину, массировали шею, затекшую после сна, пальцы очерчивали каждую выступающую косточку позвоночника.  
— Я просто хочу иметь возможность обнять тебя всегда, когда мне этого захочется, — прошептал Айон, склонившись к его уху. — Пока ты рядом... Пока ты любишь меня... Я не буду сомневаться... Если ты хочешь от меня мечты, я дам ее тебе... Если хочешь добра, я найду его в себе... Чего бы ты ни захотел... Я все сделаю... Ради тебя... Если жизнь тебе противна, если смерть тебе противна, то больше не будет ни того, ни другого... Будет вечность... Для нас двоих... Будет наш рай...  
— Я люблю тебя, — усмехнулся Арей, не поворачивая головы. — За твою проницательность. Ты понимаешь, чего я хочу. Я постараюсь верить в то, что ты способен создать рай.  
— Сейчас не способен, — улыбнулся отец, прижимаясь к нему. — Но я найду способ... Непременно найду, мой хороший... Все будет хорошо...  
Хотелось вновь попытаться спросить его о цели полета в Рай. Но вряд ли и на этот раз он решил бы ответить.  
Если бы Арей прямо заговорил о Звезде Истины, то нарвался бы только на очередной скандал. И пришлось бы объяснять, как много он знает и почему. Но он видел того, кто обрел могущество Звезды. Того, кто мог все. И не хотел ничего.  
Этот риск того не стоил. Но Айона ничто не смогло бы переубедить.


	10. Глава 10. Адский Рай

— Сегодня настал тот день, когда демоны вернулись в Рай! И мы будем сражаться за свое место здесь, которое по праву принадлежит нам! — провозгласил Айон, поднимая в воздух бокал с вином.  
Все дружно чокнулись и отпили немного обжигающей жидкости, стараясь не слишком опьянеть. Рассудок мог еще пригодиться.  
Выйдя на открытую площадку звездолета и взглянув на планету, застывшую в пространстве космоса, все ошеломленно разинули рты. Рай был огромен. В несколько раз меньше Земли, он все равно производил не менее величественное впечатление. Часть планеты была покрыта водой, почти все остальное пространство занимали сады, леса и другие места первозданной природы, не тронутые техническим прогрессом. Залюбовавшись необыкновенной красотой, Айон заметил довольно большую площадку, расчищенную от растительности. Когда Элизиум приблизился к планете, стало отчетливо видно, что это космодром.  
Оставив Элизиум парить над ним, Айон слетел на землю, оглядываясь в поисках местных жителей. Рай встретил враждебным недружелюбием. Заметив невдалеке небольшое скопление ангелов, Айон смело последовал к ним навстречу. Те попятились к большому зданию, где, по-видимому, располагался главный пункт управления. Перед демоном с неба спустился страж, охраняющий это место.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил он холодно.  
— Я всего лишь вернулся на свою родину, — дружелюбно усмехнулся Айон.  
— Уходи. Ни один изгнанный демон не переступит ворот Рая.  
— Я не уйду.  
— Тогда ты умрешь.  
— В мои планы не входит убивать ангелов, — с улыбкой вздохнул Айон, пожимая плечами. — К тому же, невежливо, приходя в гости, сразу убивать хозяев.  
Страж бросился на него. Демон попытался выбить меч из его рук, не причинив вреда. Начинать свое пребывание в Раю с убийства как-то не хотелось. Он планировал договориться обо всем мирно. Жаль, что его решили убить сразу же, даже не попытавшись выслушать. Может, просто не воспринимали всерьез?  
— Помочь? — снисходительно поинтересовался Арей, глядя с высоты Элизиума на сражающихся букашек внизу. Если бы не телепатия, Айон ни за что услышал бы его с такого расстояния.  
— Сам справлюсь! — огрызнулся он, отражая удар.  
Если бы сын присоединился к схватке, без кровопролития бы точно не обошлось. Но Айон все еще лелеял надежду уладить дело мирно. Уйдя в сторону от новой атаки, он зашел на ангела сбоку и, повалив на землю, приставил меч к его горлу. Кажется, он победил. Вот только что это дало?  
— Демоны... Вы привели мне мою дочь, — раскатился по площадке властный голос.  
Айон вздрогнул, поднимая голову. С небес спустился ангел, шурша в воздухе белоснежными крыльями. Взглянув в его алые глаза, Айон вцепился в рукоять меча. Дыхание участилось. Кровь ударила в голову. Страшная догадка поразила демона. Он ринулся на ангела, но тот, усмехнувшись, сжал руку в кулак, и Айон свалился как подкошенный, ощутив душащую боль в груди.  
— Ты тот самый непослушный мальчишка, который посмел отнять у меня мою дочь? — надменно произнес ангел. — Что ж, за это ты заплатишь.  
— Ангелы чертовы... — прохрипел Айон, пытаясь подняться. — Рай ничем не отличается от Ада, если в нем живут такие, как ты...  
Испугавшись происходящего, Мариса кинулась к нему, ощущая невероятный страх, но желая защитить любимого любой ценой.  
— Что ты делаешь?! Беги! — отчаянно закричал Айон, но уже ничего не успел сделать.  
Перехватив женщину, ангел отлетел подальше от демона и насквозь пронзил ее живот. Айон издал отчаянный, пронзающий ужасом вопль. Только Марисе уже ничем не вышло бы помочь. Ухмыльнувшись, ангел хладнокровно выдернул из нее меч.  
— За то, что ты посмел сделать ей ребенка, ты тоже заплатишь, поверь. Демон... Твоя душа будет умирать в страшных мученьях...  
— Перед этим сдохнешь ты! — прорычал Айон, с яростью кидаясь на него.  
— Ты, видимо, с первого раза не понял, — нахмурился ангел.  
Айон не успел понять, что произошло. Внезапно душу пронзила адская боль, и он потерял сознание. А очнулся уже прикованным к стене в темном подземелье. Черт знает где, черт знает когда. Попробовал пошевелиться, но застонал, почувствовав боль во всем теле. Облизав губы, ощутил вкус собственной крови. Во всем теле была ужасная слабость, сердце почти не билось, а при любом движении хотелось выть от боли. Неужели так пришла его смерть?..  
Он был готов к такому исходу. Или ему это просто казалось. Было слишком обидно умирать так глупо. Проделав такой путь.  
У него в любом случае был лишь один вариант — попытаться договориться. Ведь захватить Рай силой все равно не вышло бы. Даже если бы он прилетел сюда на огромном, хорошо оснащенном Аде. А ничего совершенней никто не смог бы создать.  
Кто-то коснулся груди прохладной ладонью, отвлекая от затягивающего омута саможаления.  
— Мариса... Почему ты здесь? — прошептал демон, узнав ее нежное прикосновение.  
Она обняла его за шею и прижалась, плача. Айон не знал, как долго они молчали, думая каждый о своем. Как долго Мариса гладила и целовала его окровавленное тело, а он пытался унять безудержную ненависть к их общему отцу.  
В ней было не так уж много его черт, иначе Айон заметил бы раньше. Догадался бы, кто она такая. Почему обладает нечеловеческими способностями. Она унаследовала от Адама дар видеть жизнь...  
— Возьми мою душу... — раздался вдруг шепот женщины. — Ее силы тебе хватит, чтобы выбраться отсюда...  
— Мариса...  
Она коснулась пальцем его губ, прося о молчании.  
— Я этого хочу... Я люблю тебя... Я не дам тебе умереть из-за меня...  
— Нет!  
— Айон... Ты же сам этого хотел...  
— Нет.  
— Я тебя прошу...  
Она погладила его по щеке. Прижалась к губам в долгом, томительном поцелуе. Раз уж все вышло так, ей хотелось, чтобы он хотя бы продолжал жить. Не ради мечты, так ради себя. Или даже ради Арея... Лишь бы не погиб здесь. Так глупо и безрадостно. Возможно, у него еще был шанс улететь отсюда и начать жизнь с нуля...  
— Не смей об этом думать, — категорично отрезал Айон, отстраняясь. — Не смей со мной прощаться.  
— Кто-то из нас должен умереть... Ты нужен своей семье... Ты нужен Арею... У меня есть только ты... И я сделаю для тебя все, что в моих силах... Все, чтобы ты не думал, что я дорожу только собой...  
— Прекрати...  
Всхлипнув, Мариса снова впилась в его губы.  
— Я не смогла подарить тебе новую жизнь... Я отдам свою...  
— Нет!  
— Ты не должен умирать!  
— Это мои проблемы!  
— Айон...  
Его светящиеся в темноте глаза блеснули негодованием.  
— Из любых ситуаций есть выход. Лучше скажи мне, что он со мной сделал? Как он может влиять на душу? Я видел, как ты то же самое делала с Ареем. Я думал, это действует только на него. Потому что у него нет души.  
— Это дар... Дар видеть жизнь и управлять ею... Он видит боль в твоей душе... Концентрирует ненависть, страдание — все негативные чувства — и этой энергией может убить...  
— Ты можешь сейчас со мной это сделать?  
— Зачем?  
— Я попытаюсь нейтрализовать действие этой энергии. Попытаюсь сопротивляться.  
— У тебя не получится...  
— Все получится. Давай.  
Сконцентрировавшись, Мариса сжала кулак, но, увидев, как Айон стиснул зубы от боли, тут же отпустила его душу.  
— Я сказал: давай! — процедил он, решительно глядя на нее.  
Повинуясь властному взгляду, она снова сдавила его душу в своей руке. Короткий стон — и демон начал бороться. Через минуту Мариса снова не выдержала.  
— А это не так-то просто, как я думал... — усмехнулся Айон, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Мариса нежно погладила его по шее. Ее сердце разрывалось от боли.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно шепнула она.  
— Теперь я понял, почему он такой высокомерный... Но моя душа мне нужна. Давай еще.  
— Ты с ума сошел...  
— Поверь, он делает это гораздо больнее.  
— Я могу, как он...  
— Так делай!  
Второй раз дался уже чуть легче.  
— Видишь, все хорошо, — улыбнулся Айон, с трудом побеждая желание взвыть от нестерпимой боли.  
Мариса прижалась щекой к его груди.  
— Я не могу смотреть на тебя, когда ты мучаешься...  
— Не смотри. Но если ты не будешь мучить меня сейчас, он убьет меня потом. Давай. Пока я еще жив, я буду бороться.  
Мариса снова и снова убивала его душу, а он пытался победить адскую боль.  
«Не сопротивляться... Не сопротивляться... — повторял он себе, но каждое прикосновение к душе заставляло сердце сжиматься, а разум все больше ненавидеть. — Я смогу... Просто расслабиться...»  
— Мариса, прижмись ко мне... — попросил он и, когда она прильнула к нему, обреченно выдохнул: — Продолжай...  
«Если я сдамся, то потеряю ее... — убеждал он себя. — И Арея... И Анри... И остальных... Я им нужен...»  
Мариса впилась в его губы, прося прощения за все происходящее.  
«Я должен освободить душу от боли... — продолжал демон. — Во мне нет боли, ненависти и сожаления... Я всех люблю... Даже тех, кто желал мне смерти... Это правда... Анри, Арея... Я их люблю и прощаю... Потому что они нужны мне... И, как бы сильно мне ни хотелось разозлиться на них, я не могу... И его... Его я тоже прощаю... Мама... Мариса...»  
Крепче прижавшись к Айону, женщина заметила, что дрожь в его теле почти прошла, а мышцы расслабились. Невероятная боль отступила, перестала терзать. Он поборол ее.  
— У тебя получилось? — изумленно спросила Мариса.  
Окровавленные губы изогнулись в усмешке.  
— Да... У меня должно было получиться... Когда-то я бросил вызов Аду... Сейчас, вырывая боль из своей души, я бросаю вызов ангелу... Я все смогу... Потому что хочу жить...  
Мариса коснулась губами щеки Айона. Никогда еще он не вызывал такое благоговейное восхищение, как в этот момент.  
— Ты сейчас слабый... — выдохнула она, обдав жаром его кожу. — Ты ничего не сможешь...  
— Я не возьму твою душу.  
— Айон... Это все, что я могу тебе дать...  
— Нет. И больше не смей об этом говорить. Лучше залижи мои раны. Сейчас, когда прошла душевная боль, я особенно остро ощущаю телесную. Что он такое делал с моим телом, пока я был в отключке?  
— Он швырял тебя о стены, как беспомощного котенка... Но это было только начало... Ему мало просто тебя избить... Он ненавидит тебя... Ты полюбил меня, ты спас меня от него... Он не успокоится, пока не увидит твою предсмертную агонию...  
Мариса коснулась руки Айона. Кандалы сдавливали запястья, и из них потихоньку сочилась кровь.  
— Ты так спокойно терпишь...  
— Я привык к боли. С ней просто нужно смириться.  
Когтистые пальцы дрогнули, когда она лизнула его ладонь.  
— Мариса, только не надо меня жалеть.  
— Но ты...  
— Не надо.  
Она принялась облизывать его руку, чувствуя соблазнительно-сладковатый вкус крови. Вкус восхитительной души. Им обоим отчаянно не хотелось здесь умирать. Но оба понимали, что Адам не станет щадить. Так пусть бы спасся хотя бы один...  
— А я не могу! — выдохнула женщина, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Мариса...  
Она уткнулась в его плечо, зарываясь лицом в спутавшиеся и рассыпавшиеся волнами волосы. Айон почувствовал на коже ее слезы. Мариса обняла его за шею, и он с благодарностью поцеловал ее в лоб.  
— Все будет хорошо...  
— Сколько еще ты будешь верить в этот бред?!  
— От твоих переживаний ничего не изменится. Я не боюсь. Если это неизбежность... А если нет, то я просто обязан что-то сделать.  
— Айон, ты...  
— Лучше поцелуй меня.  
Мариса послушно подчинилась. Ей хотелось открыть глаза и наконец проснуться. В Элизиуме, в его объятиях. Там, где Арей бросал на нее косые взгляды, Амариз всегда что-то мастерила, а остальные симулировали бурную деятельность. Ей хотелось жить. Ей даже хотелось родить от него еще одного ребенка. Ее бросало в дрожь, когда она думала о том, что больше всего этого не будет. Она еще крепче прижималась к Айону, как к последнему, что у нее осталось, и еще сильнее впивалась в его губы.  
За спиной раздался шорох, и она в страхе обернулась. Перед ними стоял Адам.  
— Дьявол! — прошипел он. — Что ты с ней сделал!  
Он сжал в тиски ненависти душу Айона. Тот на миг стиснул зубы от пронзающей боли.  
«Но ведь я не бессилен... Это он в своей злости и ненависти не может контролировать эмоции...» — усмехнулся демон, чувствуя, как ослабляются тиски злобы, страха и отчаяния на его душе.  
— И ты, адское создание, зовешься ангелом? — спросил он насмешливо.  
Адам с яростью бросился к нему и схватил за горло, оттолкнув женщину.  
— Как ты смог противостоять мне?! — вскричал он в бешенстве.  
— Ты не Бог, — скупо усмехнулся демон. — Смирись с тем, что ты не всесилен.  
Ангел вдавил его в стену.  
— Ты умрешь, демон! Умрешь, потому что я этого хочу!  
— Не ты распоряжаешься моей жизнью! — уверенно произнес Айон. — Не ты дал мне жизнь — не тебе ее у меня отнимать!  
Адам пронзил мечом его грудь. Мариса закричала и закрыла ладонями глаза, дрожа от страха за жизнь любимого. На ее лицо брызнула кровь. Ангел выдернул руку демона из кандалов, заляпав кровью стены. Айон ни разу не дал ему услышать свой крик. Он смотрел все так же упрямо, уверенно и непоколебимо. Только дрожь выдавала ту боль, которую он чувствовал. Он смотрел ангелу прямо в глаза, покоряя его волю своей верой. Адам хотел отпрянуть, но Айон схватил его лицо тем, что осталось от пальцев, заставляя выдерживать свой взгляд.  
— Ты презираешь и ненавидишь меня, потому что я демон. Потомок тех, кто был изгнан. Но если отбросить глупые предрассудки, ты просто злишься. Злишься за то, что я отнял у тебя дочь. Я могу понять тебя. Я сам испытал подобное. Но месть принесла мне только боль. Еще большую, чем та, что была. Но в моей душе уже нет этой боли. А в твоей есть. Я знаю, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь. Так, что готов уничтожить. Когда-то я потерял все, что имел, лишь потому, что был слишком тщеславен. В этом не было моей вины. Но это была моя ошибка. И перед тобой виноват лишь ты сам.  
Демон и ангел смотрели друг другу в глаза. Кровь с пальцев Айона текла по щеке Адама, но тот не убирал его руку.  
— Мы с тобой похожи. И я не хочу тебя ненавидеть. Даже если ты решишь меня убить. Я сам поступил бы так. Но ты заставил меня понять то, что когда-то сказал мне настоящий дьявол. Насилие — путь разочарования. Пока существует хоть капля страданий и боли в моей душе, пока в ней нет счастья... Она уязвима. Не только ты убиваешь меня моей же болью. Это делает сама жизнь. Пока во мне есть боль и жажда мести, жажда справедливости... Жажда воздать по заслугам... Это будет убивать меня сомнениями. А если я решусь убить тех, кто хотел убить меня и раскаялся, я убью и самого себя вместе с ними...  
Фиолетовые глаза демона, искренние и прощающие, и алые глаза ангела, непонимающие и злые, принадлежали двум очень похожим друг на друга личностям. Стало легче, когда Айон решился это признать. Он был таким же, как отец. Но хотел возвыситься над этим. Над своей сутью. Над своим наследием. Стать лучше. И сегодня в какой-то мере он действительно смог. Ему удалось победить.  
Он уверенно улыбнулся, отпуская подбородок Адама. Тот встал и перерубил сковывающие его кандалы. Демон лизнул кровоточащее запястье, пытаясь остановить бегущую по руке кровь. Он и так уже потерял ее слишком много. Ангел подал ему руку, помогая подняться. Но вставать все равно оказалось невероятно тяжело.

— Мариса, аккуратнее! А-а, черт!  
— Не ори.  
— Имею право! Черт, да что ж ты делаешь!  
Айон застонал от боли, когда Мариса принялась вылизывать порезы на его груди. Как же он ненавидел эту чертову беспомощность...  
— Терпи, — хмыкнула женщина. — Сам ты все равно восстановиться не сможешь.  
— Черт... — вновь выругался демон. — Да наш папаша меня так отделал, что я теперь даже пошевелиться не могу — выть хочется!  
— Ты уже раз пятнадцать сказал слово «черт».  
— А у меня нет других слов, чтобы выразить свое возмущение!  
Залечив все раны на его груди, Мариса перешла к руке. Демон взвыл от боли и вцепился ей в плечо.  
— Сам от моей души отказался — теперь терпи, — усмехнулась женщина.  
— Дай мне по башке... — простонал Айон.  
— Зачем?  
— Для наркоза...  
— Заткнись. Ты меня сбиваешь. У тебя до сих пор из пальцев кровь сочится.  
— Да там от пальцев ничего не осталось...  
— Тем более.  
— Мариса-а...  
— Что еще?  
— Я умира-аю...  
— Если ты сейчас не заткнешься — то правда сдохнешь!  
— Тебе что, все равно?  
Не выдержав, Мариса от всей души ударила его по лицу.  
— Еще и так... — грустно вздохнул демон.  
— Сам просил.  
— Садистка ты...  
— Сейчас еще получишь.  
Эта перспектива Айона не прельщала, и он все же замолчал. Время, пока Мариса залечивала ему руку, он провел в безмолвии и только иногда тихо стонал, когда боль становилась совсем непереносимой.  
— Скажи спасибо, что он тебя не убил, — проворчала Мариса, когда ей надоело его молчание.  
— Я живой...  
Айон пошевелил зажившими пальцами. После того, что ангел сделал с его рукой, это казалось чудом.  
— Все? Больше ничего не болит? — устало спросила Мариса.  
— Болит... — тихо ответил демон.  
Женщина вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
— Душа болит...  
Он положил руку ей на живот, заставив вздрогнуть. Она чувствовала себя виновной в смерти их не родившегося ребенка. И потому не знала, что на это сказать.  
— Айон... Но мы же можем... — начала она дрожащим голосом  
— Ты хотела этого... — произнес Айон.  
Произнес тихо, будто самому себе. На глаза Марисы навернулись слезы. Она впилась в его губы, страстно целуя. Безмолвно прося прощения. Чувство вины мучило постоянно. Он заслуживал совершенства. Безупречности. А она была слаба и подвержена страстям.  
— Я люблю тебя... И сделаю для тебя все, что ты захочешь... — прошептала она, сползая ему на грудь и плача.  
Айон прижал ее к себе и улыбнулся.  
— Хватит уже... Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю...  
Избавившись от мучительно яркой боли, превратившейся теперь в тусклую и вполне терпимую, демон наконец оглядел стены своей темницы. Комната в ослепительно-белых тонах, кровать под балдахином, солнечный свет, проникающий через занавешенное окно. Мрачновато для Рая. Хоть это и явно было лучше подземелья. Стоило поблагодарить судьбу уже за одно то, что он все еще оставался жив.  
— Знать бы, как там Арей... — вздохнул Айон, утыкаясь в волосы Марисы.  
— Анри о нем позаботится... — успокоила та.  
— А об Анри кто позаботится?  
— Не думай об этом... Ты живой — и это главное...  
— Да... Я знаю...  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату неспешно вошел Адам. Он оставил их одних только для того, чтобы позволить привести себя в порядок. Айон наконец смог разглядеть его статную фигуру без спешки и при дневном свете. Черные волосы рассыпались по плечам, алые глаза горели идущей изнутри злобой. Даже белое одеяние не придавало его виду невинности и доброты. Из-под небрежно расстегнутого к низу плаща виднелись тяжелые сапоги. Адам выглядел едва ли намного старше его самого. Но от того юноши, что проклял своего брата, в нем не осталось уже ни следа.  
Когда он приблизился к ним, Айон хотел отстраниться от Марисы, но та только сильнее прижалась к нему.  
— Оставь нас, дочь моя, — велел ангел, нависая над ними.  
Мариса со страхом отпустила Айона и, спотыкаясь и оглядываясь, вышла за дверь. Там ее уже поджидала стража.  
— Вижу, она успела залечить твои раны, — констатировал Адам, взяв руку демона и разглядывая ее.  
Айон едва заметно поморщился. Рана зажила, но боль все еще пульсировала внутри. Словно заметив это, ангел сильнее сжал его ладонь. И небрежно отбросил ее, когда демон сдавленно застонал, не сумев сдержаться.  
— Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы причинять тебе боль.  
Айон мрачно усмехнулся, дотрагиваясь холодным языком до ладони. От этого обжигающая боль немного стихала, и становилось легче.  
— Это бонус?  
— Я хочу заглянуть в твою душу, — надменно произнес Адам.  
Демон приподнял бровь.  
— Позволить тебе копаться в моих мозгах?  
— У тебя, в принципе, выбора нет.  
— Как я могу рассчитывать на то, что ты не убьешь мою душу?  
— Я тебе этого и не обещаю.  
Не дожидаясь разрешения, ангел схватил его за плечи. Глядя в решительные огненные глаза, Айон впервые в жизни ощутил себя жертвой. В лапах кого-то могущественного. Кого-то, кто мог сотворить с ним все, что хотел.  
«Мариса чувствовала то же самое, когда я пытался забрать ее душу...» — подумал он, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. И не только она. Все. Анри, Арей. Как же отвратительно он с ними поступал...  
— Не надо... — прошептал он тихо. Больше он ничего не мог.  
Он сам не ожидал от себя этого умоляющего тона. Как же жалко, должно быть, он сейчас выглядел... Ангел усмехнулся и коснулся лбом его лба. Демон потерял сознание, в последний раз увидев мелькнувшие перед лицом красные глаза.  
Когда он очнулся, первой картиной, представшей перед глазами, был потолок все той же комнаты. Только через минуту Айон понял, что лежит на чьих-то жестких коленях, а ласковые пальцы нежно перебирают его волосы.  
— Мариса?.. — выдохнул он изумленно и попробовал приподняться, но сильные руки мягко уложили назад.  
— Лежи, тебе пока нельзя вставать, — без злобы произнес знакомый голос.  
— Ты?..  
Ангел улыбнулся. Айон непонимающе уставился на него. Что такого он увидел в душе демона, что так его впечатлило?  
— Голова не кружится? — заботливо спросил Адам, касаясь его лба.  
— Объясни мне, какого черта это значит?! — не выдержал Айон.  
— Тихо, не кричи. Лежи спокойно. Твоя душа в порядке, поэтому не бойся...  
— Да я...  
Ангел погладил его по щеке, заставив запнуться на полуслове.  
— Тш-ш... — улыбнулся Адам. — Я все объясню, но не сейчас... Сейчас тебе надо успокоиться и отдохнуть... Я слишком часто вторгался в твои разум и душу... Но, обещаю, я больше не буду... Поспи, наберись сил... А потом я обязательно все тебе расскажу...  
Ангел стал гладить Айона по голове, и с каждым прикосновением тот чувствовал, как его все сильнее клонит в сон. Он уже почти отключился, когда разум вдруг пронзила внезапная догадка, и он, отчаянно желая подтверждения, провалился в небытие.


	11. Глава 11. Демон — сын ангела

Проснувшись, Айон не сразу осознал реальность. Он долго лежал, глядя в потолок и пытаясь сосредоточиться. Поняв, что у него все равно ничего не выйдет, он приподнялся, с удивлением отметив, что рука перестала болеть, и огляделся. Марисы не было. Не было и отца. Держась рукой за голову, Айон встал. Единственным, что так и осталось болеть, была душа.  
Демон догадывался о причине внезапной перемены поведения ангела. Но неужели это правда что-то значило для него?  
За спиной раздался тихий шорох, но Айон не обернулся.  
— Я почувствовал, что ты проснулся... — произнес ласковый голос. И в нем совсем не чувствовалось фальши. Черт побери...  
— Ты обещал объяснить, — холодно произнес демон.  
— А ты не понял?  
— Понял. Но я хочу это услышать.  
Ангел подошел к нему. Развернул к себе. Прикоснулся к щеке и с нежностью погладил.  
— У Анри глаза, как у тебя... — тихо выдохнул Айон, глядя на его лицо. Оно больше не выражало враждебности. А от ласковых прикосновений было отвратительно тепло.  
— А у тебя глаза, как у мамы... — прошептал Адам.  
Демон непроизвольно сжал кулаки.  
— Почему именно ты?  
— Ты меня ненавидишь?  
— Нет... Мне просто больно... Очень больно...  
Ангел обнял его, позволив вцепиться когтями себе в спину. Он сам разрушил свою семью. Почему это было для него важно? Почему для него имел значение сын, рожденный от той, кого он однажды убил?  
— Почему? Почему?! — повторял Айон, не находя ответов.  
— Тш-ш... Успокойся... — прошептал Адам, прижимая его к себе.  
— Как я могу успокоиться?! Вся моя жизнь... Ты... Все ты... Ты во всем виноват...  
Он обвинял отца, яростно доказывая его вину, но все равно еще крепче вонзал когти ему в спину. И не хотел прерывать эти болезненные объятия. Только не сейчас. Ни за что.  
— Ангел... Чертов ангел... Какого черта я нашел здесь именно тебя?!  
Глупо ведь было надеяться, что Адам каким-то чудом окажется мертв. Да и его наследник мог оказаться еще большим мудаком. Нет. Совсем не это имело значение. На самом деле хотелось встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Хотелось увидеть его воочию, а не в чужих воспоминаниях. И высказать все, что годами тяжелым грузом лежало на измученной душе.  
— Не плачь...  
Айон не сразу заметил, что вся шея ангела стала мокрой от его слез. А по спине давно уже стекали струйки крови, оставленные его когтями. Но Адам все равно продолжал обнимать.  
— Ты чуть не убил меня... Ты хотел убить мою душу... Ты хуже дьявола...  
Ангел прижал к себе его голову, лишая возможности говорить. Айон не сопротивлялся. Уткнувшись отцу в шею, он молча плакал и царапал его спину.  
— Если бы я знал... Поверь, я бы никогда не бросил бы вас... Я бы не позволил им вас забрать...  
— Оправдывайся перед своей совестью! — отчаянно вскричал Айон.  
Он ненавидел его. Всю свою жизнь. С тех самых пор, как узнал правду. Он мог быть рожден в Раю. Мог жить как сын архангела. Свободный, счастливый, не знающий горя. А вместо этого страдал и терял даже то, что обрел сам, без чьей-либо помощи. Вопреки всему, что творилось вокруг.  
В ответ тихий, едва различимый шепот ангела ворвался в ухо:  
— Если бы не я, тебя бы не было...  
«Разве не в этом я убеждал Арея? Нет... Я люблю его... А он...»  
Демон с силой оттолкнул ангела.  
— Если хочешь сделать для меня хоть что-то хорошее — дай мне уйти отсюда! Нам! Мне и Марисе!  
Адам странно смотрел на него. Так, словно прикидывал, для чего может пригодиться этот демон — бессильный, жалкий, просивший у него пощады и плачущий на его плече.  
— Я никуда тебя не отпущу, — прозвучали холодные слова уверенного властелина.  
Айон стиснул зубы. Хотелось врезать этому расчетливому бессердечному дьяволу в маске ангела прямо по хладнокровному лицу. Он не решился, боясь ответной реакции. У него не было шансов против этого существа.  
— Я родился в муках, моя душа умерла еще до моего рождения... Я был всего лишь следствием твоей прихоти... Но я жил... И любил эту жизнь... Эту чертову прекрасную жизнь! Я любил свою мать, которая доверилась тебе... А ты... Ты просто взял и бросил ее на растерзание Аду! И нас! Ты даже не знал о нас! Дьявол! Если бы я знал, что в Раю встречу тебя, то держался бы от него подальше!  
— Кто из нас дьявол, видно невооруженным глазом. В остальном ты прав. Иди ко мне.  
Не понимая, зачем это делает, но не сумев себе противостоять, Айон снова обнял ангела и уткнулся ему в шею. Тот ласково погладил по спине. Ни в одном видении из головы Правителя Ада он не представал с этой стороны. И невозможно было понять, насколько он искренен. И почему.  
— Сколько лет прошло... И все это время...  
— Все это время ты ничего не знал.  
Ангел запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Он гладил, как любимого ребенка. Но разве он вообще был способен на любовь?  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — процедил Айон. — Я же знаю, тебе все равно.  
— Мне не все равно...  
— Не надо мне лгать.  
— Это правда...  
— Докажи.  
— Впустить тебя в свою душу? Ты понимаешь, чего просишь?  
— Меня ты даже не спросил.  
Адам колебался. Всерьез раздумывал над таким рискованным предложением. Неужели он правда дорожил сыном, которого видел впервые в жизни? С Марисой он особо не церемонился. И даже не делал вид, что любит ее.  
— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Я дам тебе возможность увидеть мою душу.  
Лицо Айона исказила кривая усмешка. Ангел не видел ее. Слепо доверился демону. Айон и не предполагал, что он окажется таким легковерным дураком.  
— А теперь ты попробуй выжить, — ухмыльнулся он, резко хватая отца за шею. И впился в нее клыками, ощущая вкус крови. Какой-то странный, ни на что не похожий — но раньше ведь никогда не доводилось пить кровь ангела. Души живущих в Раю были чище и свободнее. Гораздо меньше отравлены страданием и злом. Неповторимо прекрасные. Даже у такого, как он.  
Адам вскрикнул и попытался вырваться. Демон запустил когти ему в грудь, клоками вырывая мясо. Ангел схватился руками за его горло, но это мало чем помогло. Айон ударил отца по лицу, повалив на пол, и поставил ногу на рану, зияющую в груди. По рукам текла чужая кровь, на губах играла жуткая ухмылка. Демон облизал подбородок, наслаждаясь вкусом крови ангела.  
— Как такая мразь может иметь такую кровь? — усмехнулся он, надавливая ногой на его грудь и заставляя кровь течь еще сильнее.  
«Что ты делаешь? Я же твой отец... — услышал он обрывок чужой мысли. — Айон...»  
Демон вздрогнул.  
— Я тебя ненавижу! — яростно сорвалось с его губ.  
Он бил ангела, не находя в себе желания остановиться. Чувства были сильнее него. Вместе с пьянящим и манящим запахом крови в душу врезались крики боли и отчаяния. Он рвал и терзал в клочья тело ненавистного существа, искренне наслаждаясь его муками. Он мечтал об этом почти всю жизнь, и сейчас не было никого, кто мог бы его остановить.  
«Айон... Я же правда не знал... Айон... Не надо... Я ведь не хотел...» — проносились в голове чужие мольбы.  
— Это не освобождает тебя от ответственности!  
«Ты сам говорил, что кровью не искупить греха...»  
— Мне от тебя ничего другого не надо! Ты умрешь, и я наконец буду свободен!  
Айон остановился, чтобы передохнуть — дыхание окончательно сбилось, а он сейчас и без того был не в лучшей форме. Это позволило Адаму подняться и мгновенно исцелить раны. Какую же ненависть вызывало его могущество! Какую же зависть, ведь Айон мог вырасти здесь, в Раю, а не черт знает где, заполучив зависимость от источника энергии и полную страданий судьбу!  
Он бросился на отца, желая вцепиться ему в горло. Ангел материализовал меч и выставил вперед, пронзив сердце демона. Айон рухнул на пол, захлебываясь кровью.  
— Прости... — тихо произнес Адам. — По-другому бы ты не остановился...  
Впиваясь когтями в рану в попытке хоть как-то зажать ее ладонью, демон с яростью бросился на ангела. Тот полоснул его мечом по лицу. Айон успел увернуться, но лезвие все же задело щеку. А потом сдавил в руках горло отца, выбив меч из его руки.  
— Прости меня за то, что я сейчас сделаю... — попросил ангел, сжимая кулак.  
Зрачки демона расширились. Он хотел отскочить, но руки невольно разжались, ноги подкосились, и он рухнул без чувств. Ангел подхватил его, не позволив упасть.  
— Еще хоть раз твоя душа не выдержит... — прошептал он, наклоняясь к лицу сына. — Прости...  
Не удержавшись, он поцеловал его в щеку, ощутив на губах сладковатый привкус крови. Айон с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Ангел опустил его на кровать. Заботливо уложил поудобнее. Взял за руку, прижал ее к своей груди.  
— Прости... Мне пришлось... Я не знал, как тебя еще успокоить... Не делай так больше... Я не хочу мучить твою душу...  
Он поднес ладонь сына к губам и стал поочередно целовать ослабшие пальцы. Рука демона дрогнула.  
«Черт... Неужели мне нравятся прикосновения этого существа? — с досадой подумал Айон. — Я ведь действительно очень на него похож... Не только внешне... Я поступаю, как он... Я разрушил свою семью, как он...»  
Ангел провел рукой по его щеке и слизал остатки крови со своих пальцев.  
— Нравится моя кровь? — слабо усмехнулся демон.  
— Да... У тебя хорошая душа...  
— Подумать только, я слышу это от ангела!  
— Не надо иронии.  
— Между тем я даже не сказал всего, что о тебе думаю.  
— Не говори. Я знаю.  
— Если бы у меня были силы, я бы вцепился тебе в горло, впился когтями в твою кожу и смотрел, как течет твоя кровь...  
— Я видел твою душу. Я же знаю, что ты на такое не способен...  
— Тебе показать?  
— Попытайся.  
Ангел положил его руку на свою шею. Пальцы Айона дрогнули.  
— Ну, давай.  
Отец ласково смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался. Это было невыносимо. Это противоречило всему, что Айон о нем знал.  
— Отвернись, — процедил демон.  
— Я же говорил, — усмехнулся Адам.  
Пальцы Айона сжались, но, так и не выпустив когти, он бессильно застонал.  
— Черт, не могу... Не смотри на меня!  
— Думаешь, если не будешь видеть моего взгляда, сможешь? Проверь.  
Ангел отвернулся. Айон сдавил его горло, но, почувствовав нежное прикосновение к запястью, снова с досадой выругался и разжал руку.  
— Что я за идиот!  
Ангел рассмеялся.  
— Доброта, конечно, глупость, но только в ней истина.  
— Тогда какого черта ты меня бил?!  
Адам прижал его обмякшую руку к своим губам.  
— Разве ты сам никогда так не поступал?  
— Я же демон. Какого черта ты делаешь?  
— А что?  
— Не трогай меня. Для таких, как ты, честь «чистого и безупречного» существа гораздо важнее детей, которые когда-то появились у них по недоразумению. Не пудри мне мозги.  
— А ты приди в себя. Если бы все было так, как ты говоришь, ты уже был бы мертв.  
— Черта с два я дам тебе меня убить!  
— А что ты можешь сделать? Мне стоит еще пару раз коснуться твоей души — и ты умрешь. Я ангел. Я сильнее.  
— Это ты так думаешь!  
— А ты упрямый.  
— Есть в кого!  
— Хорошо. Проверим?  
— Проверим! Начинай!  
Ангел мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Если что — кричи.  
— Не дождешься! — самоуверенно объявил Айон, обнажая клыки в ухмылке.  
Адам сжал кулак, сжимая в тисках его душу. Демон дернулся и вцепился когтями в руку отца.  
— Перестать? — сочувственно поинтересовался тот.  
— Не смей! — процедил Айон. — Я тебе докажу!  
— Мне тебя жалко...  
— Лицемер!  
Ангел начал разжимать руку, но Айон вцепился в нее, не желая сдаваться. Он задыхался, у него было такое чувство, словно в голову ему вогнали раскаленный прут, но он боролся изо всех сил.  
«Бесполезно... Не поможет... — подумал он в отчаянии. — Смириться... Принять боль... Простить его... Я не могу! Но я должен быть сильнее! Дьявол!»  
По его щекам текли слезы. Ангел уже и сам был не рад, что все это затеял.  
— Хватит... — прошептал он умоляюще. — Айон, хватит... Ты же умрешь...  
Ему что, это было действительно важно? Отец... Ангел... Страшно было поверить в то, что все это время Айон неосознанно стремился к нему. Хотел стать похожим на него? Или же полной его противоположностью?  
— Ну почему, почему именно ты? — простонал демон.  
— Я знаю... Знаю, сколько тебе пришлось пережить, знаю, как ты страдал... Прости... Умоляю, сынок, прости...  
Сынок? Его никто никогда так не называл...  
— Если бы я только знал...  
— Тебе было плевать!  
— Нет...  
— Да!  
— Ты ничего не знаешь!  
— Я знаю достаточно!  
— Айон...  
— Заткнись!  
Ангел снова припал губами к его дрожащей руке.  
«Чтоб он сдох! Ненавижу...» — пронеслась в голове бессильная мысль.  
Айон разжал руку, и Адам наконец отпустил его душу. Демон вцепился когтями себе в грудь, часто дыша. Отчаянно хотелось растерзать ангела. Пока он не сказал чего-нибудь еще — потому что от каждого его слова ненависть стремительно таяла. И появлялась тусклая злость на самого себя.  
— Не надо на меня так смотреть... — попросил Адам, видя его яростный взгляд. А потом наклонился и поцеловал в глаза.  
— Убью... — процедил Айон.  
— За что?  
Ангел был так близко... Демон оттолкнул его и попробовал подняться, но упал и снова оказался в ненавистных объятиях. Омерзительно приятных. Родных.  
— Прости меня... — прошептал Адам ему на ухо. — Не злись... Загляни в свою душу...  
— В ней только боль.  
— В ней сила, которая давала тебе волю к жизни...  
Он провел рукой по щеке сына, будто бы касаясь самой души. Тот вздрогнул от этого странного, удивительно приятного ощущения.  
— Все ангелы так умеют?  
— Нет. Только ты и я.  
Значит, это было еще одним даром, доставшимся от отца? Очень ценным даром. Это помогало утешать Арея. Дарило ему кратковременный покой.  
Айон уткнулся отцу в ключицу. Все равно он сейчас не мог пошевелиться. Может, стоило сдаться чувствам, позволить вести к истине? Он вечно делал выбор, полагаясь на разум. И ни разу не оказался прав.  
— Поклянись мне, что все, что ты говорил — правда.  
— Клянусь, — с готовностью произнес ангел. — Клянусь своей душой. Я не солгал.  
Демон вцепился когтями ему в спину. Неужели он действительно не солгал? В это совсем не верилось. Но он поклялся душой.  
— Если так... Тогда... Отпусти меня в Элизиум... Я хочу домой... К Анри... К Арею... Ко всем... Я им нужен... Я волнуюсь за них... Ты ведь ничего с ними не сделал?  
— С ними все хорошо. Они не стали вмешиваться, и их никто не тронул... Но я отпущу тебя, только если ты возьмешь меня с собой. Я хочу увидеть твоего брата...  
— Не думаю, что он захочет тебя видеть, — хмыкнул Айон.  
— Это моя забота.  
— Я хочу, чтобы Мариса пошла со мной.  
— Конечно... Но тебе надо восстановиться...  
— Не получится. Только ценой чьей-либо души.  
— Тогда просто не сопротивляйся...  
Взяв лицо сына в ладони, Адам прижался лбом к его лбу. Айон закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сила перетекает в него из души ангела. Он сам проделывал это с Ареем раньше. Но это истощало. Это было слишком тяжело.  
— И не жалко на меня энергию тратить?  
— Риторический вопрос.  
— Да неужели?  
— Замолчи. Сбиваешь.  
— Не боишься, что убью?  
— Не знаю... Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо...  
— Обезоруживающе. Даже не знаю, что ответить.  
— Так помолчи.  
— А ты меня не затыкай.  
Ангел закрыл ему рот рукой. И улыбнулся, когда Айон укоризненно воззрился на него.  
— Как же ты все-таки на меня похож... — заметил он с необычайной нежностью.  
— Ты отпустишь меня домой? — повторил демон, убирая от своего лица его руку. Ему сейчас было совсем не до игр в новообретенную семью.  
— Домой? Ты называешь тот корабль домом?  
— Это мой единственный дом. Который я создал сам.  
Ангел как-то странно усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил.  
— У тебя есть семья? — спросил он, переводя разговор в другое русло.  
— Тебе-то что до этого?  
— Перестань говорить так, будто мы чужие друг другу!  
— А кто ты мне? Всего лишь тот, кто дал мне жизнь и сам об этом ни черта не знал до сегодняшнего дня. А у меня по-прежнему нет отца. И никогда не было.  
— Ты несправедлив...  
— Я несправедлив?!  
Айон задохнулся от возмущения. Ангел прижал его к себе.  
«А я ведь так же себя вел, когда Анри вернулся... Все время его обнимал, как будто хотел иметь гарантию, что он снова не сбежит... И с Ареем было то же самое... А он всегда отталкивал меня...»  
— Можешь считать себя условно прощенным, — смилостивился демон, отстраняясь. — Только не делай так на глазах у моей семьи.  
Ангел засмеялся и взъерошил ему волосы. Какого черта он вел себя как соскучившийся отец?


	12. Глава 12. Незабываемый подарок

— Рай выглядит так, словно является крепостью в осаде, — усмехнулся Айон, оглядев космодром, где невдалеке приютился его Элизиум.  
В Раю было всего два места, где кипела бурная деятельность — космодром с научным центром, где обитали ученые, и замок архангела неподалеку. На всем остальном пространстве располагались те, кто жил в уединении или просто выбрал себе тихое местечко, чтобы спокойно пребывать там с дорогими людьми. Еще с орбиты Айон заметил, как далеко особняки расположены друг от друга. Здесь очень уважали личное пространство. И на всей планете присутствовала лишь одна рукотворная граница — космодром был обнесен высоченной стеной.  
— Здесь все подчиняются моим приказам, поэтому ничего плохого демонам не сделают, — успокоил Адам.  
— Правишь Раем? — усмехнулся Айон. Он приказывал им не вмешиваться, что бы ни происходило. Повезло, что на этот раз никто, кроме Марисы, не нарушил приказ. — Так вот в кого я такой...  
— Тщеславный?  
— Властный.  
— Это был намек на комплимент?  
— Ага. Мне.  
Ангел улыбнулся и запустил пальцы сыну в волосы.  
— Я же просил... — вяло возмутился Айон.  
— А что? Никто ж не видит...  
— Я вижу.  
— А ты очки сними.  
— Черт, и почему я так на тебя похож!  
На входе в космодром располагались огромные ворота. Подойдя к ним, Айон усмехнулся, вопросительно взглянув на отца.  
— В чем смысл? Имея крылья, кто угодно легко может перелететь через эту ограду.  
— А, это так, формальность, — отмахнулся Адам, доставая из нагрудного кармана ключи и поднимая в воздух.  
Врата распахнулись, приглашая войти. Ангел потряс в воздухе ключами, дожидаясь, пока погаснет голубоватое свечение, объявшее их, и бодрой походкой направился к Элизиуму.  
— Ну что, пошли? — позвал он, жестом пригласив следовать за собой. — Мариса уже там.  
— И что ты им всем скажешь? — с сомнением хмыкнул демон, переступая границу. Ворота захлопнулись за ним. — «Здрасьте, я архангел, я тут главный. А еще я отец вашего повелителя и заодно его женщины»? Да тебя за такое сразу прибьют. Анри — так точно.  
— Ничего, — не унывал Адам. — Прорвемся.  
Сорвавшись с места, демон и ангел расправили крылья и полетели к Элизиуму. Все уже столпились на площадке, ожидая Айона. Тот искренне обрадовался, увидев эту картину. В кои-то веки его семью объединили общие переживания. Хотелось бы почаще видеть их такими дружными — жаль, для этого пришлось бы снова посидеть в мрачном подземелье. Хотя, возможно, это вполне стоило того.  
Разбежавшись, Анри полетел навстречу брату, и оба они, на лету сцепившись в объятиях, упали на площадку, покатившись по земле. Адам приземлился рядом, немного в стороне. Толпа демонов немедленно окружила Айона, оттеснив Анри. Они обнимали его, а он смеялся.  
— Соблюдайте очередь!  
— Живо-о-ой! — вопила Амариз, повисая у него на шее. — Ура-а-а!  
Анри с Марисой подняли его на руки и понесли в Элизиум, как короля, а рядом бежали все остальные. Глядя на все это, Адам улыбнулся и печально вздохнул. Не было большей власти, чем власть пробуждать в чужих душах любовь. Никакой силой этого нельзя было достичь. Кроме величайшей силы яркой души, способной вести за собой.  
Он пошел за ними, держась в отдалении. Его никто не замечал. Даже Мариса, которая боялась до дрожи.  
«Ты нужен им... — думал он с сожалением. — Нужен своей семье... Я бы все отдал, только чтобы хоть раз вот так побыть на твоем месте... И ты был прав, никто не смеет тебя убить... Они не дадут тебе умереть...»  
Он вошел в Элизиум вслед за демонами. Те уже успели усадить Айона на диван и, сгрудившись рядом, расспрашивали о том, как ему удалось выжить. Тот сразу заявил, что все вопросы потом, а сейчас он хочет отдохнуть. Беспрекословно слушаясь начальника, все немедленно заткнулись и уселись рядом с ним кто где. Анри, как особо приближенный, занял почетное место справа, положив голову брату на плечо. Слева села Мариса. Амариз расположилась на спинке дивана, удобно свесив оттуда хвост. Арианну Анри взял на колени. Самое козырное место — на коленях у Айона — занял Арей.  
— Как я вас всех люблю... — улыбнулся Айон, ощущая себя по-настоящему счастливым.  
— А кого больше? — заинтересовались демоны.  
— Всех!  
— А чего тогда этот дьяволеныш у тебя на коленях сидит? — насупился Анри.  
— Увы, все вы у меня на коленях не поместитесь... — развел руками Айон.  
— Да что вы пристали! — возмутилась Мариса.  
— Вот именно! — поддакнула Амариз. — Тащите вино — отмечать будем!  
— Завтра отметим! — отрезал Анри. — А пока отвалите и дайте ему отдохнуть!  
— А ты чего раскомандовался?  
Слушая привычное и знакомое бурчание Анри и обвинения демонов в том, что он сильно обнаглел, Айон со спокойной душой закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана, упершись затылком в живот Амариз. Та погладила его по голове.  
— Все брысь! Айоша хочет спать! — заявила она.  
— Это мы «брысь»?! Это ты «брысь»! Айон, скажи ей! — возмутился Анри.  
— Вы мне не мешаете... — улыбнулся тот. — Мне так даже спокойнее... Я уже так привык к вашим разборкам, что мне порой их даже не хватает...  
Кучка демонов, убежденная в своей нужности, соизволила перестать ругаться. Айон положил голову на плечо брата и, счастливо улыбаясь, собрался спать. Заботливые обитатели Элизиума сразу уложили его к Анри на колени, а сами расселись на полу.  
«Хорошо-то как...» — подумал Айон, впервые за долгое время расслабляясь и чувствуя себя по-настоящему любимым. Ужасно хотелось, чтобы так теперь было всегда.  
Архангел, прячущийся за углом, безумно улыбался, уткнувшись лбом в стену. По щекам его бежали слезы и, стекая с подбородка, разбивались об пол.

К своему удивлению, Айон проспал почти целые сутки, восстанавливаясь после пережитого. Он и не думал, что сможет так легко погрузиться в столь спокойный и безмятежный сон.  
«Наверное, Элизиум на меня так умиротворяюще подействовал...» — подумал он, вставая. После экскурсии во дворец звездолет показался раем. Стоило ли вообще покидать его...  
Рядом обнаружилась Амариз. Увидев, что демон проснулся, она радостно хлопнула в ладоши и сообщила, что его все ждут отмечать.  
— Дай я себя хоть в порядок приведу... — вздохнул он устало. — Где мои очки?  
Амариз протянула Айону очки.  
— Идем, — поторопила она. — Мы тебя там уже заждались.  
Надев очки, демон посмотрел в висевшее поблизости зеркало.  
— Не впечатляет, — критически заключил он. — Волосы торчат, одежда помялась...  
— Волосы я тебе расчешу, — тут же с готовностью предложила демоница.  
— Не дотянешься, — усмехнулся Айон. Амариз едва доставала ему до груди. — Иди лучше ко всем, скажи, что я скоро буду.  
— Как скажешь, — улыбнулась демоница и умчалась, легкой походкой прыгая по коридору.  
Айон обескураженно почесал в затылке. Жизнь преподносила все новые сюрпризы. Задумавшись и отвлекшись от реальности, он не услышал тихого скрипа двери и совершенно не заметил Арея, подкравшегося сзади. Лишь крепкие объятия заставили вздрогнуть и вернуться в сознание.  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, разворачиваясь и обнимая сына в ответ. — Как ты?  
— Как ты? — нервно усмехнулся Арей, прижимаясь щекой к его лицу. — Как ты выжил?  
— Я вспомнил о тебе, — с нежностью прошептал Айон, вплетая пальцы в его волосы и проходясь губами по впалой щеке. — Ты прав... Только избавившись от любого зла в своей душе, можно победить... Только простив... Только не оставив боли... Я стану достойным рая, который хочу создать... Здесь я действительно увидел к нему путь...  
Арей припал к губам отца, срывая с них поцелуй всеобъемлющей любви. Айон огладил его плечо, скользнув рукой по шее. И улыбнулся, крепче прижимая к себе.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он искренне. — Я жив только благодаря тебе...  
— Значит, я не такой уж бесполезный, — болезненно усмехнулся Арей. — Хорошо, что я сгодился хоть на что-то...  
Айон уткнулся сыну в щеку, до боли сжимая его руку и переплетая их пальцы. Арей погладил отца по груди.  
— Ты не бесполезный, — прошептал Айон, целуя его в ухо. — Я люблю тебя... Ты очень многому меня научил... Я многое понял благодаря тебе... Ты помогал мне... Ты пытался сделать меня счастливым, надеясь лишь на то, что я найду когда-нибудь способ унять твою боль... Я почти ничего не отдавал тебе взамен... Только обещал... Очень часто обещал и ничего не выполнил... Почему ты оставался рядом? Потому что кроме меня у тебя нет больше ничего?  
Арей коснулся губами его шеи почти у самого подбородка.  
— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что я способен на бескорыстную и искреннюю любовь? — спросил он, мрачно ухмыльнувшись.  
Отец замялся, растерянно глядя на него.  
— Если честно, то нет... — пробормотал он немного виновато.  
Сын вздохнул, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
— Тебя ждут, — произнес он холодно.  
— Арей... — начал Айон, но сын отстранился и пошел в зал, полнящийся весельем и празднеством.  
Досадливо хлопнув себя по лбу, Айон взял себя в руки и направился вслед за ним. Он снова сказал какую-то гадость, пытаясь говорить о любви. И даже не понял, как это произошло.  
Все встретили появление Айона дружным воплем. Его увлекли за стол, сразу сунув в руку бокал, и наперебой стали хвалить.  
— Давайте выпьем за брата! — предложил Анри, заглушая все остальные крики. — Ура, товарищи! Он снова с нами! Он таки дожил до того момента, когда увидел Рай!  
Все чокнулись, расплескивая вино и дружными возгласами поддерживая тост, и Айон, не выдержав нахлынувших чувств, крепко прижал брата к себе.  
— Горько! — ухмыльнулся Арей.  
Все засмеялись — весело, беззаботно, так, будто никогда не знали горя. Даже Арей, обычно смотрящий зло и жестоко, теперь сам был на себя не похож. Он улыбался, а его обычно холодные глаза смотрели мягко и нежно, хоть и немного насмешливо.  
— Давайте выпьем за нас всех! — вырвалось у Айона. — За то, что мы вместе!  
Радостные вопли заглушили его голос. А потом его снова бросились обнимать. Только Арей стоял в стороне и почти не пил, задумчиво глядя на бокал в своей руке. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями и решительно растолкав толпу, отделяющую от отца, он обхватил его лицо ладонями и впился в вожделенные губы, срывая с них изумленный вздох. Айон тут же обхватил сына за пояс, пылко отвечая на поцелуй перед четырьмя парами удивленных глаз. Они, наверное, так и не смогли бы остановиться, поглощенные лишь друг другом, но внезапно дверь в зал распахнулась, и на пороге появился архангел.  
Все пораженно уставились на него. Подойдя к Айону, Адам протянул ему серебряные ключи.  
— А это тебе подарок от меня, сын... — улыбнулся он. — Это ключи от главных ворот Рая. Только архангел может ими владеть.  
Все смотрели на них, выпучив глаза. Еще бы! Ангел, чуть не убивший демона, пришел и теперь вдруг дарит ему ключи от Рая и называет «сын»...  
— А ты точно хорошо подумал? — с каким-то странным выражением лица спросил Айон, принимая подарок дрожащей рукой.  
— Ты этого заслуживаешь.  
Демону казалось, что все это сон. Счастливый, и потому недосягаемый в реальности. У него все есть... Все, чего он желал... И он готов идти вперед, чтобы достичь своей мечты, до которой теперь, казалось, можно было дотянуться рукой...  
Он потряс головой и уставился на ключи в своей руке. Он грели кожу, словно живые, дыша теплом и негой.  
«Ключи от Рая...»  
— Они принимают тебя. Будь ты недостойным, они обожгли бы тебе руку, — улыбнулся Адам, сжимая его ладонь с ключами в своей. — Но ты достоин этого, сын... Достоин гораздо больше, чем я...  
— Архангел Айон... А что, звучит... — как-то растерянно пробормотал Анри. — Ты теперь правитель Рая, братик...  
Не сдерживаясь, Айон уткнулся отцу в шею, сжимая его в объятиях и скрывая ото всех свои слезы. Ангел, улыбаясь, погладил сына по волосам.  
— Прости меня за все...  
— Я буду беречь их... — прошептал Айон, прижимая ладонь к сердцу. — Я...  
— Я верю тебе. Создавший рай в мыслях сможет сохранить его на небесах...  
Взяв брата за плечи, Анри прижал его к себе.  
— Ты наш отец? — спросил он, одаривая Адама оценивающим и недоверчивым взглядом.  
Тот ответил утвердительным кивком.  
— Сейчас я не хочу портить брату праздник... Но потом мы обязательно поговорим.  
Адам немного печально улыбнулся, но не ответил. Его появление прервало деятельность шумной компании ровно на столько, сколько понадобилось Анри, чтобы успокоить Айона. Потом демоны продолжили пить. Ангел присоединился. Через полчаса все, уже порядком пьяные и веселые, стали предлагать как-нибудь интересно развлечься. Арей предложил сыграть в карты — по его мнению, это было не только интересно, но еще и выгодно. Он прекрасно помнил, что в прошлый раз сделал с отцом. Амариз развила эту идею, предложив сыграть на раздевание. Айон, который на радостях пил больше всех, согласился, похвалив ее за креативность. Арей ухмыльнулся.  
— А вот с тобой я играть не буду! Мне прошлого раза хватило! — заявил Айон, грозя ему пальцем.  
— Пусть они с Анри сыграют! — предложила Амариз.  
Братья сели играть. Минут через десять на полу уже лежала куча одежды, а демоны остались в одних брюках. Айон, и так уже совсем пьяный, не переставая потягивал вино из своего бокала.  
— Братик, ты так скоро в одних очках останешься, — улыбнулась Амариз, подглядывая его карты.  
— Да ну вас! — заявил Айон, бросая карты на стол. — Мариса, иди сюда!  
Он привлек ее к себе и, обняв за талию, поцеловал. Все дружно разразились аплодисментами. Глядя на то, как они целуются, Анри залпом допил все вино, оставшееся в бокале брата.  
— Смотри и учись! — пафосно изрек Айон, увидев его обалделый взгляд. И снова присосался к Марисе. Арей, съедаемый ревностью, тоже полез к Арианне целоваться. Та отпихивалась, аргументируя отказ большим количеством народа.  
— Ну за папу! — уговаривал Арей, обнимая ее и не собираясь сдаваться. Он уже успел напиться вместе со всеми, и ничто не мешало ему теперь вытворять всякую дичь.  
— А, черт с вами! — заявил Айон, взбираясь на стол и поднимая бокал. Ненароком расплескивая вино. — Как я вас всех люблю!  
Все дружно его поддержали.  
— Я обещал вам Рай — получите! — провозгласил Айон, помахав ключами. — Это наша свобода! Все могут попасть в Рай! Как я, демон, ставший архангелом, так и все, кто этого пожелает!  
Народ снова одобрительно завопил. Айон протянул руку Анри, смотрящему на него снизу вверх. Тот, улыбнувшись, вложил в ладонь брата свою и залез к нему на стол.  
— За любовь! — произнес Айон, обнимая его за плечи. — И добро!  
Он бросил взгляд вниз, на ангела. Тот смотрел на него с верой и уважением, улыбаясь, словно говоря: «Иди своей дорогой, которую ты избрал. У тебя все получится».  
— Я горжусь тобой, — тихо прошептал он одними губами, но Айон услышал и улыбнулся ему в ответ.


	13. Глава 13. Демон, ставший архангелом

Айон гулял по восхитительному саду, слушая умиротворяющее пение птиц и вдыхая удивительно свежий воздух. Прикрыв глаза и расслабившись, он счастливо улыбнулся, объятый ленивой негой. Уже который день он пребывал в роли архангела, и это немного утомляло. Почти непрерывно общаясь с отцом, он ощущал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, Адам обладал необычайным количеством нужных знаний и был готов поделиться ими с сыном, а с другой оставался абсолютно чужим и враждебным, и Айон не знал, чего от него следует ожидать. Напряжение выматывало, не позволяя расслабиться и отдохнуть, но теперь Айон решил хоть ненадолго отбросить назойливые мысли.  
Рай принял демонов довольно дружелюбно. Впрочем, так казалось лишь на первый взгляд. Обитатели Элизиума отмечали их маленькую победу до сих пор, только вечно занятый Айон не желал к ним присоединяться. Арей же, напротив, много пил в последние дни, скучая по отцу. Тот, хоть и был недоволен этим, никак не мог найти времени, чтобы поговорить с сыном.  
Только сейчас архангел понял, как он устал. Из всех мыслей в голове осталась только одна — ему жутко хотелось спать. Усевшись под дерево на траву, Айон прислонился к нему и с наслаждением закрыл глаза.  
«Счастье есть...» — подумалось ему в этот момент.  
— Дрыхнешь, трудоголик? — услышал он уже сквозь сон голос Марисы.  
Выругавшись про себя, он приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на женщину.  
— Тебе чего? Дай поспать!  
Вздохнув, Мариса села на траву и, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, положила его голову себе на колени.  
— Так-то уж поудобнее будет?  
Айон благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Проснусь — поцелую за доброе дело. Спокойной ночи.  
Он отключился мгновенно. Но, не успев как следует выспаться, проснулся от звука двигателя гравитационного мопеда и едва успел откатиться в сторону, увернувшись от пронесшегося перед самым носом транспорта.  
— Да вы что меня, убить хотите?! — возмутился Айон, глядя вслед удаляющемуся мопеду.  
За ним по дороге бежал разъяренный Арей, извергая угрозы и размахивая руками.  
«Это не Рай, а дурдом... — подумал архангел. — Опять Эмира развлекается...»  
Демон наконец догнал резвящееся чадо и стащил с мопеда. При этом он страшно ругался, и ребенок, вместо того, чтобы раскаяться в столь безрассудном поступке, жадно запоминал новые слова.  
«Сейчас они у меня оба получат!» — подумал Айон, вставая и отряхиваясь.  
— Во-первых, не ори на ребенка, — велел он Арею. — А, во-вторых, ты какого черта за ней не следишь?!  
«Сам орешь на ребенка!» — опрометчиво подумал демон.  
Архангел взял его за подбородок.  
— Ну-ка повтори!  
Воспользовавшись случаем, Эмира попыталась улизнуть, но Арей схватил ее за локоть.  
— Вот что мне с ней делать, а? — почти жалобно спросил он у отца.  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Сам сделал — сам мучайся.  
«Садист!»  
— Себя в детстве вспомни. И вообще, не смей выражаться нецензурно при ребенке. Даже мысленно.  
— Чего ты меня воспитываешь?! Ты ее воспитывай!  
— Она ребенок, а ты идиот. Она с тебя пример берет. Ты вспомни, как ты сам недавно напился и колесил по орбите Рая, пока я тебе по мозгам не дал.  
— Не лезь больше в мою душу!  
— А как тебя еще контролировать?  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Мало было?  
Эмира обняла Айона и уткнулась ему в живот. Сейчас он был для нее защитником справедливости. К тому же, в отличие от Арея, ни разу ее не наказывал. Архангел погладил девочку по голове.  
— Видишь, до чего ты ребенка довел? — укоризненно пристыдил он.  
— Я довел?! — вспылил демон. — Да это она меня доводит! Сейчас как всыплю ей сразу и за будущее и за прошлое!  
— Я тебе всыплю! — пригрозил отец. — Сам получишь!  
— Папа, мне уже двадцать четыре! Я уже взрослый и сам все знаю!  
Арей раздраженно запыхтел, сжимая кулаки. Айон усмехнулся. Он все чаще в последнее время ощущал себя отцом капризного бунтующего подростка. И это нравилось гораздо больше, чем видеть в сыне врага.  
«Вот черт! Анри с озера возвращается...» — мелькнуло в голове Арея.  
— Где? — оживился архангел, оборачиваясь.  
К ним действительно шагал довольный Анри, который гулял с Элизой.  
«Еще и эта мелочь с ним! — с досадой подумал Арей. — Услышат, как меня отец отчитывает — весь день ржать будут!»  
Скользнув рукой по уху сына, Айон вцепился ему в волосы и, притянув к себе, шепнул:  
— Пошли ко мне, поговорим.  
Не то, чтобы Арея это не устраивало. Скорее, он просто не ожидал ничего хорошего от продолжения этого разговора. Архангел окликнул брата и поручил ему в придачу к Элизе еще и Эмиру, а сам, обняв сына за плечи, повел его в Элизиум. Но по дороге неожиданно свернул к космодрому.  
— Мы вообще куда идем? — удивленно спросил Арей.  
— В открытый космос, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Это шутка?  
— Я хочу развеяться. А с тобой веселее.  
— А-а...  
— Вино хочешь? В прошлый раз оно на тебя очень весело подействовало.  
Арей слегка смутился, вспомнив, как летал по орбите Рая и орал из громкоговорителя, что зло прорвется в любые щели, а ворота Рая надо раздолбать к черту и поставить защитный купол, чтобы ни одна нечисть не проникла. Потом он вообще понес какой-то бред про то, что дьявол жил, жив и будет жить. На что Айон возразил: «Если ты о себе, то очень сомневаюсь».  
— Над тобой потом все ангелы смеялись. До того, как ты разнес из лазера пару этажей дворца Адама... Он так орал! И просил мне выдать тебя ему для возмездия. Он со мной потом неделю не разговаривал.  
— И что? Простил?  
— Я-то? Простил.  
— Так это... Мы ж были виноваты...  
— А извиняется не тот, кто виноват, а тот, кому больше надо. Там надо было один вопрос решить, вот он и приполз. Так что? По рюмочке?  
— Упаси бог!  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Не любит он тебя... Когда он узнал о твоих видениях, то посчитал тебя новым дьяволом. Хотел бы я знать, чего он боится...  
— А ты?  
— Я? А что я?  
— Ты тоже так думаешь?  
— В каком-то смысле... Только без истерик, ладно?  
— Да пошли вы все!  
— Все? И даже я?  
— Ты — в первую очередь!  
— Первый в очереди посланных на фиг... Символично... Я вообще везде первый...  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Опять?  
— Ты можешь быть серьезнее?!  
— А зачем? Давай все-таки выпьем. А то ты слишком загруженный.  
— Конечно, загруженный... Я тебя столько времени не видел... Сидишь там, зарылся в дела, а я тут мучаюсь... И напился я тогда из-за тебя. Как еще твое внимание привлечь?  
— Надо же, какие подробности... Скучаешь без меня, да?  
— А ты думал — нет?  
— Вот сейчас вместе оторвемся! Ты пробовал когда-нибудь из лазера стрелять по метеоритам?  
— Нет. Только по дворцу Адама.  
— Насчет этого я в курсе. А вообще он расшиковался — пять этажей, сплошные развлечения...  
— А чего ему еще делать? Ключи передал — свободен. Теперь ты на него корячишься.  
— Да, мой мальчик... Свобода иллюзорна...  
— Вот теперь тебе надо выпить. Грусть тебе не идет.  
— Согласен. Пошли за вином. Хотя... Там может быть Адам... Если я там сейчас появлюсь — опять надолго застряну...  
— Давай я слетаю.  
— Тебе лучше ему на глаза не попадаться.  
— Значит, обойдемся без вина.  
— Придется...  
— Да и вообще, кораблем лучше управлять на свежую голову. По себе знаю...  
Айон улыбнулся и прижал сына к себе. В таком прекрасном настроении его хотелось обнимать и тискать. И даже казалось, что этому ничто сейчас неспособно помешать.  
— Вот ты где! — раздался над их головами голос Адама. И зачем они только вообще пошли мимо дворца? — А ну быстро сюда!  
— Ни на минуту невозможно остаться в одиночестве! — рассерженно воскликнул Айон. — Иду я, иду!  
Чтобы сократить путь, он влетел прямо в окно, из которого позвал Адам. Арей со злости пнул камень, который попался ему под ноги, и на мгновение почувствовал, что задыхается. Подняв голову, он увидел в окне ухмыляющегося ангела, который тут же исчез. Дедуля наконец отомстил за два порушенных этажа.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Арей со скорбным видом уставился в небо. Погода в этом секторе планеты категорически не соответствовала его настроению. Впрочем, до дождливого и холодного климата добираться было не так уж далеко. Но демон не захотел делать попыток как-то поднять себе настроение. Раздраженно выругавшись, он ушел в Элизиум, чтобы снова напиться и завалиться спать. Отец должен был надолго застрять у Адама, а значит, не было смысла дожидаться его.

Айон пришел к сыну под вечер, забравшись в окно. Арей дрых на своем любимом диване, закинув ноги на спинку. Его голова свисала вниз, а волосы подметали разлитое на полу вино. Покачав головой, архангел заботливо уложил сына в кровать, с тоской вспоминая то короткое время, когда он почти бросил пить.  
Демон приоткрыл глаза и, вцепившись в отца, неуклюже притянул его к себе, пытаясь целовать, но только царапая клыками. Айон мученически вздохнул, отстраняясь. Арей недовольно рыкнул, безуспешно пытаясь ухватить его за волосы.  
— Прекрати, — строго велел архангел. — Ты пьян. Я поговорю с тобой завтра.  
— Я пьян?! — возмутился сын заплетающимся языком. — А ты сволочь!  
— Накажу.  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Куда? — вздохнул отец.  
— В ад! — захохотал демон, стаскивая с ноги ботинок и кидая в Айона.  
Тот успел увернуться, и ботинок с оглушительным грохотом разбил вазу, стоявшую на комоде. Арей истерически засмеялся и пнул архангела, попадая каблуком ему по подбородку. Не вытерпев такого нахальства, Айон схватил сына за руки, наваливаясь на него и сердито сопя. Демон обнял отца ногами и потерся пахом о его живот. Архангел устало вздохнул.  
— Папа, — криво улыбнулся Арей, пытаясь прижаться к нему как можно ближе. — Ты такой мерзкий и лживый...  
Айон вздрогнул, заглядывая в его лукавые глаза. Арей сощурился, мрачно хмурясь.  
— Ложь... Ложь... Везде только ложь... — пробормотал он как в забытьи. — Ненавижу все это... Ненавижу тебя, ты все равно бросишь меня умирать... И себя ненавижу... За то, что я такой слабак... Без тебя я просто никто... Ничтожество, неспособное справиться даже с самим собой... Как же я тебя за это ненавижу...  
Архангел оскалился, резко отстраняясь, но сын схватил его за руку.  
— Я покажу, — произнес он хрипло. — Пойдем.  
Кое-как встав, он едва не упал на отца, который пытался поддерживать, но, оттолкнув его, побрел к окну, пошатываясь, и взлетел. Айон полетел за ним.  
— Ну, и что ты собрался мне показывать? — усмехнулся он, надеясь, что снова сумеет вовремя остановить сына.  
— Я тебе докажу, что не слабак! — самоуверенно прорычал Арей.  
— Интересно, каким образом, если это действительно так?  
— Сейчас увидишь!  
Арей снизился на пустынную улицу, где стояли двое ангелов и что-то обсуждали. При виде Арея они замолчали и с недоверием уставились на него. Айон скептически наблюдал за всем этим с неба.  
— Да, мальчик мой... — устало вздохнул он, прикрывая лицо рукой. — Не думал, что ты настолько идиот...  
Демон материализовал меч, подходя к ним с пьяной ухмылкой. Ангелы, переглянувшись, сразу оценили ситуацию и стали обходить Арея с двух сторон, дабы прижать к стене и схватить. Айон тяжело вздохнул и возвел глаза к небу. Он как никто другой знал возможности своего сына, но пока не вмешивался.  
«Сейчас получит — потом умнее будет», — справедливо рассуждал он.  
Арей ранил одного ангела, второй едва не снес ему голову. Пока один восстанавливался, демон выбил из рук у второго меч и попытался вонзить клинок ему в сердце. Его ждало разочарование. Прежде, чем Арей успел хотя бы пошевелиться, ангел так ударил его кулаком по лицу, что он отлетел к стене.  
— По голове не бей — у него и так мозгов нет, — велел Айон, спускаясь на землю и усмехаясь.  
Увидев его, ангелы застыли в смятении, а потом мгновенно улетели. Айон их не останавливал. В том, что сын пропил последние мозги, не было их вины.  
— Ну что, кто из нас кому что доказал? — спросил архангел, подходя к демону и улыбаясь.  
Арей не ответил. Айон взял его за подбородок и облизал кровь с разбитых губ.  
— Слабаком ты мне нравишься больше, — вздохнул он, глядя сыну в глаза.  
— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулся демон. Он даже не стал огрызаться. Неужели понимал, что действительно неправ?  
Айон засмеялся и обнял его.  
— Будь таким, какой ты есть, — утешающе посоветовал он. — А защитить тебя я всегда смогу.  
— Я абсолютно бесполезный...  
— А ты хочешь быть, как я?  
— Да, хочу...  
— Лучше не надо. Я-то себя знаю...  
— Но я-то все равно хуже.  
— По-моему, глупо спорить, кто из нас хуже... Анри, например, говорит, что мы вообще одинаковые... Мы оба самовлюбленные, эгоистичные и мерзкие, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Арей сжал в ладони руку отца и, поднеся ее к лицу, прижался к ней губами.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он. — Я без тебя не могу...  
— А если бы я дал тебе меня убить? — тихо спросил архангел, гладя его по щеке почти невесомыми касаниями пальцев.  
— Я бы умер вслед за тобой...  
Арей обхватил отца за шею и прижался к нему, уткнувшись в крепкое плечо. Айон, улыбнувшись, погладил сына по волосам.  
— Я верю тебе, мой хороший... Если бы ты знал, как я боюсь тебя потерять...  
— Я знаю... Я ведь тоже боюсь тебя потерять...  
— Поэтому, мальчик мой, не надо искать лишние опасности. Не факт, что я всегда смогу оказаться рядом, чтобы тебя спасти.  
— Я просто хочу быть таким, как ты. Тебя все боятся.  
— Ты тоже меня боишься. Зря, кстати. То, что я иногда тебя бью, не дает тебе для этого повода.  
— Я тебя боюсь, только когда делаю что-то, за что ты меня бьешь.  
— Так не делай.  
— Все совершают ошибки...  
— А ты не совершай.  
— А что самое плохое ты можешь со мной сделать?  
— Самое плохое? Ну, убить тебя я не смогу никогда... Наверное, худшее, что мне позволяет сделать с тобой моя любовь, это избить до полусмерти, а потом долго тебя жалеть и раскаиваться.  
— Если так, то меня это вполне устраивает.  
— В том-то и проблема. По-моему, ты мазохист. Добровольно лезешь в драку, кайфуешь, когда я тебя бью...  
— Я кайфую, когда ты мне раны залечиваешь. А ради этого можно и потерпеть.  
— Я и без ран могу... — улыбнулся Айон, гладя сына по волосам. Арей прижимался щекой к отцовской груди, крепко обхватив за пояс, как будто спьяну собирался уснуть прямо на нем. Как же он сейчас напоминал того маленького беззащитного демоненка, льнущего к родному боку и прячущегося под спасительное крыло от всех опасностей... Как же хотелось утешить его и защитить... — Я все могу для тебя сделать, если ты попросишь. И тебе совсем не обязательно лезть в драку, чтобы я тебя пожалел.  
— Просто мне так нравится, когда ты передо мной в чем-то виноват или когда боишься, что я умру...  
— Эх, Арей... Ты сейчас добьешься своего — я тебя ударю, а потом буду раскаиваться.  
— А что я опять не так сказал?  
— А ты вообще думаешь, когда говоришь?  
— Может, мне тогда вообще помолчать?  
— Да, лучше помолчи. Пойдем домой.  
— Я не хочу домой. У меня нет дома.  
— Есть, — вздохнул Айон, закидывая его себе на плечи и направляясь к Элизиуму.  
Арей недовольно укусил отца в плечо. Архангел с силой встряхнул его, спровоцировав поток грязных ругательств. Общаться с пьяным сыном у него не было ни малейшего желания.

Цветущая аллея была прекрасна этим солнечным утром. Тишину тревожило только мелодичное пение птиц. Вокруг не было ни души, лишь они вдвоем с отцом неспешно прогуливались по каменной дороге. В кронах деревьев шелестел ветер, и Айон вслушивался в этот тихий звук, прикрыв глаза. Адам шел чуть позади, глядя на сына с несколько коварной усмешкой. Эта гримаса почти всегда присутствовала на его лице, редко сменяясь какой-то иной.  
В Раю был чистейший, свежайший воздух. Нетронутые просторы. Вокруг расстилалась россыпь пестрых трав, в гуще которой попадались нежные цветы. Айон все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому чистому и прекрасному великолепию. Мечтая о Рае, он больше думал о государственном строе, о высоких технологиях и знаниях. Но эта планета была прекрасна сама по себе — и теперь он наконец смог оценить, насколько. В Раю и правда хотелось остаться навсегда, потому что меньшего становилось недостаточно. Рай был лучшей средой обитания. И все же отчаянно хотелось создать свой.  
— Эта планета в несколько раз меньше Земли, — начал Айон, не обернувшись. — Но ваша раса гораздо старше человеческой. И, тем не менее, я вижу, что поблизости почти нет ангелов, хотя мы находимся на территории дворца. За эти несколько дней я встретил очень мало местных жителей. Не объяснишь мне причину подобной странности?  
— Это совсем не странно, — пожал плечами Адам. — Население Рая невелико. Хоть мы и не умираем, но и размножаемся крайне редко.  
Заметив недоуменный взгляд сына, ангел усмехнулся, остановившись и подняв взгляд в небо.  
— Смерти в нашем мире нет, — пояснил он задумчиво. — Смерть — удел людей. Ты совсем не знаешь наших обычаев. Они многое бы тебе объяснили. Законы людей здесь выглядели бы очень глупо. Мы не стремимся к выживанию и бессмысленному преумножению самих себя. Мы вечны, нам некуда спешить. Наши тела управляются нашей мыслью, наши дети рождаются от нашей души. Здесь нет бесполезной морали и запретов. Здесь каждый волен любить что захочет. Здесь все равны друг перед другом: и мужчины, и женщины, и дети. Здесь все принадлежат одной расе. У нас одна истина на всех. Но она очень многообразна. Тебе может показаться, что наша жизнь скучна, но это не так. Нам просто известно больше, чем людям. Мы более совершенны. И это открывает перед нами гораздо больше возможностей. Впрочем, думаю, ты уже успел немного ознакомиться с объемом наших знаний.  
— Ты говоришь, что все вы принадлежите одной расе, — недоверчиво перебил Айон. — Но демоны были изгнаны из Рая.  
— Они отделились от нас, — пожал плечами Адам. — Они принадлежат нашей расе, хотя и стали изгнанниками. У них свои законы и обычаи. Тебе лучше знать, ты ведь провел с ними детство.  
— Меня растили как воина, — вздохнул архангел, сходя с дороги и присаживаясь на траву. — Бесстрастного, бесчувственного воина, который должен был только исполнять приказы. Но я не смирился с такой судьбой. Наверное, проведи я свое детство здесь, все было бы иначе. Впрочем, я мог бы многое потерять...  
— Твой сын бы не родился, если бы не твоя мечта о рае, — усмехнулся Адам, остановившись напротив Айона. — Ты хотел достичь рая вместе с ним. Он — плод твоей мечты. Похоже, он очень дорог тебе.  
— Дорог... — повторил архангел, откидываясь на дерево и вскидывая взгляд на отца. — Действительно. Он очень мне дорог.  
— Здесь это не возбраняется, — насмешливо ответил ангел, хитро прищурившись.  
Айон лишь отмахнулся, тяжело вздыхая. Обсуждать это с отцом было как-то неловко.  
— Наши дети рождаются из сильных чувств, — продолжал Адам, заметив его замешательство. — Твой сын рожден из мечты. И ты не можешь любить его меньше, чем любишь свою мечту. Пока ты идешь к своей мечте, пока ты живешь ею, твои чувства не угаснут. И я восхищаюсь силой твоих чувств. Силой твоей мечты, твоей веры в нее. Ты создал нечто великое, нечто совершенное. Ты был рожден из моего гнева. Из ревности и злости, из боли твоей матери. Но ты можешь исцелить любую боль. Ты сильнее злости и гнева. Я горжусь тобой, хоть это и не моя заслуга. Я был тебе только помехой.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — усмехнулся архангел.  
— Еще поймешь, — с уверенностью пообещал Адам.  
Легким прикосновением он дотронулся до ветки дерева и пробежался пальцами по листьям, огладив их. Те затрепетали, будто от ветра, и потянулись за его лаской.  
— Ты удивлен? — усмехнулся ангел, обернувшись к сыну. — Эта планета — единый организм, который каждый из нас понимает и чувствует. Мы можем взрастить в пустыне оазис, заставить воду пробиться сквозь толщу земли, если нам хочется пить. Это наш дом, и мы оберегаем друг друга.  
— Да, у вас здесь миленько, — заметил Айон, обескураженно хмыкая. — Недаром эта планета зовется Раем.  
— Ты ведь хотел меня еще о чем-то спросить?  
— Да, хотел. Так вышло, что мой сын рожден от моей кровной сестры...  
— Кровные узы, — фыркнул Адам, немного нервно поведя рукой и едва не задев ветку, успевшую отпрянуть в сторону. — Здесь они ничего не значат. Мораль людей здесь не имеет силы хотя бы уже потому, что мы не накопили болезней за годы необдуманных связей. Наши тела совершенны, как и души. Как в твоем теле, так и в теле Марисы нет ни единой ошибки, ни единого несовершенства. И ваш сын не может быть иным.  
— Я никогда не жалел, что был рожден демоном, — усмехнулся Айон. — Но чем больше я узнаю о своей природе, тем более утверждаюсь в мысли, что люблю ее не зря.  
— Здесь нет семей и нет ничьей власти, кроме власти архангела. Можно сказать, что здесь царит полная вседозволенность, и оттого все живущие здесь — счастливы. Счастливы сделать выбор, которому никто не будет препятствовать. У них не рождается желания причинить кому-то вред, ведь ему просто не из чего родиться — мы не создаем ненависти, не мешаем жить. Когда-то, когда я был еще ребенком, здесь был круг приближенных, обладающих властью, но после изгнания Сатаны он прекратил свое существование, и все его члены были убиты. В то время в Раю были совсем другие законы, но они очень уж мне не нравились.  
Адам усмехнулся, садясь на траву рядом с сыном.  
— Те законы отнюдь не прославляли свободу и игнорировали мои желания. Нельзя было даже иметь несколько любовников. Не позволялись совсем невинные шалости. Я родился из второго поколения, мой отец был одним из первых, созданных Богом. Он создал законы, которые пришлись мне не по нраву. Тогда в Раю было гораздо больше проблем. Иерархия. А теперь все равны. Когда правитель не может обеспечить населению счастья, он запрещает уходить из жизни из-за несчастья — и проблема решена. Как же мне все это было отвратительно. Меня раздражало, что кто-то должен терпеть несчастье, потому что так сказал тот, у кого есть власть. Здесь нет и не может быть борьбы за ресурсы. Нет нищеты и голода. Потому что никто не нуждается в материальных благах. Большинство несчастий людей созданы искусственно. Здесь все несчастия были созданы моим отцом. При нем Рай выглядел отвратительно. Его вспоминают со страхом до сих пор. А меня полюбили. Я подарил всем свободу. Как видишь, я хороший правитель. Быть архангелом вышло у меня лучше, чем быть отцом...  
— Нескольких любовников? — усмехнулся Айон, иронично глядя на отца. — Если даже через тысячи лет здесь так мало ангелов, где же ты брал их в то время?  
— На Земле, — ничуть не смутившись, доверительно поведал Адам. — И не только. Планет много. Люди быстро плодятся и мало живут, поэтому мне никогда не надоедали одни и те же лица.  
Архангел не смог подавить смешок. Похоже, отец был вовсе не таким злым и жестоким, каким показался вначале.  
— Как же забавно, — произнес он, глядя ангелу в глаза. — Я не мог себе представить, что ты будешь таким...  
— Если ты о твоей матери, то я не хотел так поступать, — тяжело вздохнул Адам. — Я был молод и совершил ошибку... И, попытавшись ее исправить, только все усугубил...  
— Я постараюсь к тебе привыкнуть. И попытаюсь тебя понять, — пообещал Айон. — Мне пригодятся твои знания. А прошлое стоит оставить в прошлом.  
— Давай я расскажу тебе еще о Рае, — радушно согласился отец.  
Айон согласно кивнул.  
— Здесь есть лишь один грех, — произнес ангел, на мгновение став серьезным. — Лишь один запрет, лишь одно преступление, карающееся смертной казнью. Древо познания, отведать плоды с которого строжайше запрещено — Звезда Истины, хранящая в себе знания о создании миров. Я, архангел, всегда стоял на страже этой реальности, и, надеюсь, ты, заняв мой пост, не позволишь ее разрушить. Я возложил на тебя эту ответственность, потому что верю в твои силы и возможности. Не разочаруй меня, Айон.


	14. Глава 14. Слабость

— Чего так долго? Я вас тут уже заждался, — проворчал Арей, когда Айон и Арианна наконец вышли из замка Адама.  
Скучая у его стен, он успел выкурить уже огромное количество сигарет, прежде чем все же дождался отца, и теперь был очень зол и раздражен. Он торчал в Раю уже черт знает сколько времени, но до сих пор не понимал, что отец в нем нашел. Может, те, кто родились и выросли здесь, и видели разницу. Но для пришельца это была все та же Земля — только в Раю маячило меньше населения на квадратный километр.  
— Пошел бы с нами, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Издеваешься?! — взъярился демон. — Я — туда?!  
Не хотелось быть ко всему этому причастным. Видеть Адама и нарываться на очередную месть — а хотя бы не нахамить ему Арей бы точно не смог. Это место не было и не могло стать его домом. Он вырос в Аду. И создал свой собственный рай на Земле.  
— А что? По-моему, в этом нет ничего сложного.  
— Это для тебя — ничего сложного, а для меня это невозможно!  
— Ты просто трудностей боишься, — усмехнулся архангел. — И добра.  
— Единственное, чего я боюсь — это тебя, — проворчал Арей.  
— Это как раз включает в себя два предыдущих понятия, — засмеялся Айон.  
В ответ Арей посмотрел так, что его даже стало жаль. Айон обнял сына, надеясь утешить. Но это не помогло.  
— Пошли уже, — отмахнулся Арей, стряхивая со своих плеч его руку.  
На нежный взгляд отца он ответил яростным. И решительно зашагал вперед, позволив им плестись позади. Айон с Арианной переглядывались, улыбаясь. Арей физически ощущал спиной их ласковые взгляды. Согревающую энергию любви.  
«Тоже мне два ангела! — думал он, передергивая плечами. — Ну и что, что у меня от их взглядов все внутри теплеет?! Все равно пускай не пялятся!»  
— Необязательно использовать телепатию, чтобы прочитать твои мысли, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Арей вновь одарил его далеким от симпатии взглядом.  
— Чего это ты сегодня такой злой? — поинтересовался архангел.  
— Ненавижу ждать.  
— Я даже знаю, почему.  
— Отстань.  
— Психологические травмы детства остаются на всю жизнь...  
— Заткнись уже, а?  
— Эх, мальчик мой, не научили тебя в Аду не хамить старшим...  
— Как ты вообще можешь мне про Ад напоминать?!  
— Если судить справедливо, то ты его заслужил.  
Арей резко развернулся и с такой злостью посмотрел отцу в глаза, что тот непроизвольно отступил на шаг. Секунду, которая показалась обоим вечностью, они смотрели в глаза друг другу, после чего Айон развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Как же это раздражало. Каждый раз. Он обижался на ненависть, которой заслуживал. Постоянно говорил о том, чего даже не понимал.  
— Иди за ним, — велела Арианна, обнимая демона за плечи. — Если ты сейчас не попросишь у него прощения, потом это будет сделать гораздо сложнее...  
— Я за ним не пойду, — процедил Арей.  
— Тебе важнее твои обиды? Важнее, чем твой отец?  
Арей передернул плечами. В последнее время Арианна никогда не вставала на его сторону. И всецело увлеклась идеей отца его перевоспитать. Поддерживала любую дурость, которая приходила ему в голову. Им с Айоном стоило меньше общаться — жаль, это не удавалось контролировать ни в Элизиуме, ни здесь.  
Хотелось домой. Черт побери, просто хотелось домой.  
— Не учи меня жить, — огрызнулся демон.  
— Ты не живешь. Ты ненавидишь.  
Арей вырвался и зашагал прочь. Арианна с тоской посмотрела ему вслед.  
Как же откровенно заколебали все эти доброжелатели. Все, кто пытался причинять добро, не научившись делать этого правильно. Это происходило всю жизнь. И ничто не вызывало большей ненависти. За него постоянно решали, что для него благо. Никогда не спрашивая, чего он хочет. Чертовы мудаки.  
Прогулка по пустынной улице, где никто не отчитывал за то, что он срывал злость, пиная ни в чем не повинные камни, неплохо помогала выплеснуть ярость. Отец так спокойно напоминал про Ад, будто и вправду считал бездушным дьяволом, которому можно говорить все, что угодно. Хотелось врезать по его высокомерной морде. Но он дал бы сдачи, а камни безмолвно разлетались в стороны и тихонько лежали, не стремясь читать нудные лекции. Если отец и бывал на что-то щедр, так это на нотации и тумаки.  
С ним не выходило быть на равных. Он вообще никому не позволял быть с собой на равных. Даже матери, которая гораздо чаще остальных могла ему врезать. Злая, бессердечная стерва. Арианна медленно и методично превращалась в такую же. Начинала мнить, что может его воспитывать. Указывать, что делать и как жить. Хотелось послать их всех к черту, угнать звездолет и улететь домой. Забрать с собой только дочь. Нет... Ей точно не было бы лучше там, с сумасшедшим отцом.  
Там, на Земле, он был волен делать все, что хочет. А здесь полностью зависел от отца. И оттого ощущал себя бесправным рабом, чье мнение никого не волновало. Без него Айон никогда не долетел бы сюда. Но почему-то не испытывал никакой благодарности. Только постоянно твердил, что сыну стоит жить по его указке. Делать то, не делать это, терпеть напоминания о страданиях, «потому что он заслужил».  
Арей так увлекся своими мыслями, что не заметил, как позади него всего в нескольких метрах приземлились два ангела. Те самые, с которыми ему недавно приспичило подраться. Он увидел их, только когда обернулся, внезапно почувствовав опасность.  
«Ты слишком медлительный и слабый», — вспомнились слова отца, которые он произносил всегда, когда они тренировались. Арей даже не попытался сопротивляться, подумав, что от этого будет только хуже. Рядом не было отца, который мог защитить, а сам демон ни за что не справился бы с двумя противниками. Да даже с одним — вряд ли. Если бы только ему каким-то чудом не повезло.

Нервничая, Айон обеспокоенно нарезал круги по своему кабинету. С каждой минутой он все сильнее жалел, что выпустил сына из поля зрения. Где его только носили черти посреди ночи?! Он мог просто накидаться до потери сознания и теперь валяться где-нибудь, отсыпаясь. Но вдруг с ним все же случилось что-то действительно опасное? Он постоянно вытворял черте что и легко мог нарваться на неприятности. Проблем сейчас хватало и без его выходок. Совершенно некогда было выгребать за ним дерьмо.  
— Арианна, где Арей? —набросился Айон на заглянувшую к нему девушку.  
— Он ушел... Я не знаю... — растерялась та.  
— Уже полночь! Где он шляется?!  
— Я тоже очень волнуюсь... Но, пожалуйста, не кричи на него, когда он вернется...  
— Ты хотела сказать: «Если он вернется»!  
— Не злись...  
— Я не могу не злиться! Я волнуюсь! Я его люблю!  
— Думаю, тебе стоило утром ему об этом сказать...  
— Я ему об этом каждый день говорю!  
— Вот и не волнуйся...  
— Нет! — раздраженно огрызнулся Айон, замирая на месте и потирая виски. — Я больше не могу! Я пойду его искать!  
— Только, пожалуйста, не ругай его, когда найдешь... — тихо попросила девушка.  
— Арианна! Я его отец! — прорычал архангел, не пытаясь скрыть злость и беспокойство. — Как я могу его не ругать?!  
Он собирался не только как следует отругать сына, но еще и побить, чтоб надолго запомнилось. Терпению пришел конец. Арей перешел все границы. Стоило наконец воздать ему по заслугам. Запереть где-нибудь без алкоголя и оставить подумать над своим отвратительным поведением.  
— Зачем я утром его бросил одного?! На кой черт он поперся не пойми куда?! Ему без лишних неприятностей, что, всегда скучно?! — бормотал Айон, облетая окрестности. — Какой же я идиот!  
Он невероятно злился, ругая себя за глупость. Ему следовало вести себя умнее и, если надо, думать за двоих. Арей был сумасшедшим алкоголиком — уже за одно из двух ему стоило простить все безрассудные глупости. Следить за ним было обязанностью отца. Значит, только он и оказался во всем виноват.  
«Не стоит нервничать, — напомнил себе Айон. И тут же подумал: — Он у меня по полной отгребет!»  
Поиски сына привели к исходной точке, где утром они виделись в последний раз. Айон прошел по дороге в попытке обнаружить хоть какие-то следы. Но затея оказалась безнадежной. В какой-то момент Арей поднялся в воздух — а значит, его стало невозможно отследить. Похоже, он был не один. И это позволяло предположить, что его действительно настигла беда.  
Айон нервно выдохнул, сжимая кулаки. И содрогнулся при мысли о том, что могло произойти. Этого не стоили никакие разногласия, никакие обиды. Сейчас он готов был хоть на коленях умолять о прощении — лишь бы просто убедиться, что Арей жив.  
— Кого-то ищешь? — заставил вздрогнуть незнакомый голос.  
Резко развернувшись, Айон увидел его обладателя. Он стоял, прислонившись к дереву. Равнодушно курил и пялился в звездное небо. Архангел не понимал, как умудрился раньше не заметить его.  
— Да, — подтвердил он напряженно. — Своего сына. Он чуть ниже меня. Бледный, одетый в кожу. Ты не видел его?  
— Видел, — обрадовал незнакомец. — Его два чувака вырубили и утащили. Показать, куда?  
Это было подарком судьбы.  
Путь занял какое-то время. Сосредоточившись на собственных переживаниях, Айон не слишком горел желанием вступать в диалог. Но незнакомец и не настаивал. Не задавал вопросов, не давал советов. Он вообще проявлял удивительное понимание. Это заставляло проникнуться к нему невольной симпатией.  
— Это здесь, — объявил незнакомец, опустившись на землю и сложив за спиной черные перьевые крылья.  
Айон решительно зашагал к темному покосившемуся зданию. Удивительно уродливому на фоне всей местной красоты.  
— Как твое имя? — спросил он, остановившись и обернувшись уже у самого входа.  
И незнакомец дружелюбно ответил:  
— Астарот.  
Войдя в мрачную обитель маньяков и садистов, Айон безжалостно рубил мечом все, что попадалось на пути. Порой это была ни в чем не повинная мебель. Но пару раз он наткнулся на ангелов и даже не стал разбираться, кто прав, а кто виноват.  
«Разнести сейчас к черту все это место! — думал он, с раздражением оглядывая заляпанные кровью стены. — Арей... Найду — убью!»  
Он нашел сына в подвале. Прикованного цепями к стене, в изорванной одежде. Перемазанного в свежей крови. Когда Айон вошел, Арей чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза и приподнял голову. Больше у него ни на что не хватило сил.  
— Помнится, когда-то я не спас тебя из Ада, — начал Айон, не спеша пока приближаться к сыну. — Собственно, за это ты меня и ненавидишь.  
Арей с трудом поднял голову и посмотрел отцу в глаза.  
— Да... Этот взгляд сильно отличается от утреннего... — усмехнулся Айон. — Все-таки, ад придуман как раз для таких, как ты.  
Он подошел к сыну и присел рядом, с насмешливым превосходством взирая на него. Теперь, убедившись, что Арей жив, Айон расслабился, позволив себе позабыть о недавнем обещании перестать вести себя с ним как мудак. Этот неблагодарный, психованный алкаш все время трепал ему нервы. Хотелось поиздеваться над ним в ответ хотя бы сейчас.  
— Не могу устоять перед твоим умоляющим взглядом, — вздохнул Айон, взяв сына за подбородок. — Он пробуждает во мне жалость, жалость порождает любовь... Хотя мне не стоит тебя жалеть...  
Он впился когтями в щеку демона, намеренно причиняя боль вдобавок ко всей, которую тот уже перенес. Арей стиснул зубы и сдавленно зашипел, но не проронил ни слова. Покорно терпел, не пытаясь огрызаться и бить в ответ.  
— Таких, как ты, уже ничто не в силах изменить... И душа твоя давно прогнила под гнетом этого зла... — произнес Айон разочарованно и презрительно. И наконец отпустил его, позволив опустить голову и отвести взгляд. Кровь текла по бледным щекам. Почти черная, омерзительная, отравленная кровь. — Дьявол... Ты всего лишь дьявол... Я каждый раз пытаюсь себя в этом убедить, но не могу... Потому что твои глаза, лживые, жалкие, злобные и удивительно прекрасные, рождают в моей душе такие чувства, которые я никакими усилиями не могу побороть...  
Айон снова взял сына за подбородок и коснулся губами царапины, оставленной своими когтями.  
— Арей!.. — прошептал он отчаянно. — Если бы я только мог сделать так, чтобы ты меня любил...  
Он целовал его лицо, плечи, грудь, слизывая кровь. И все не мог остановиться. Душу затопило безмерное чувство вины. Как бы ни вел себя сын, что бы ни делал — он не заслуживал ненависти. Не заслуживал наказания. За что? За то, что с ним произошло ужасное несчастье? В этом был виноват только его отец.  
— Тебе же противен вкус моей крови... — хрипло проговорил демон. Его голос звучал так глухо и обреченно...  
— Это не важно... Ничто не важно... Я тебя люблю... Что бы я ни видел в твоих глазах... Чего бы ни чувствовал в твоей душе... Арей... Мой хороший...  
Поднявшись, Айон перерубил цепи, сковывающие демона, а потом помог ему подняться. Арей уцепился за его шею слабыми руками. Казалось странным, но безмерно радовало то, что отец ни о чем не спросил. Неужели правда поверил в то, что ангелы решили отомстить пытками за одну только несостоявшуюся драку? Или ему просто было наплевать? Вряд ли на пути сюда он мог думать о чем-то кроме того, найдет ли вообще сына живым...  
— Ты собираешься в таком виде возвращаться в Элизиум? — усмехнулся Айон, целуя сына в висок. — Думаю, не стоит...  
— Тогда ты отнесешь меня в замок Адама? — тихо спросил Арей.  
— Думаю, ты понимаешь, что это необходимо.  
— Не надо, папа...  
— Да? Хочешь, чтобы тебя Арианна таким увидела?  
— Придумай что-нибудь...  
— Интересно, каким это образом?  
— Пожалуйста...  
— Арей... Терпеть не могу, когда ты меня о чем-то просишь таким голосом... Я и отказать тебе не могу... Ну, хорошо... Есть у меня одна идея...  
Эту ночь они провели на поляне в лесу. Айон донес туда Арея на руках и, приземлившись, бережно положил на траву возле ручья. Приподнявшись, демон различил в темноте теплую улыбку отца. Все снова было хорошо. Раны на теле уже почти затянулись. Сейчас это происходило так медленно... Совсем не осталось сил...  
Айон умыл сына от крови и дал ему свою рубашку. А потом долго гладил, помогая залечивать раны, пока он сидел и смотрел в усыпанное звездами небо.  
— Ты очень рассердился утром? — спросил Арей, прижимаясь к отцу.  
— Нет... Я не могу на тебя сердиться... — улыбнулся Айон, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Просто мне очень больно, когда ты смотришь на меня с ненавистью.  
— Я для тебя важнее всего, да?  
— Я тебе уже не раз говорил. Да, ты для меня важнее всего.  
Арей с благодарностью поцеловал Айона в щеку.  
— Ты для меня тоже важнее всего... Злись на меня, если хочешь... Бей... Только не бросай... Мне без тебя очень плохо...  
— Арей... Арей, я никогда тебя не брошу... Пожалуйста, поверь... Не злись на меня... Прости меня...  
— И ты меня прости...  
— Люби меня... Я ведь обещал тебе, что мы обретем рай вместе...  
— Ты до сих пор этого хочешь? После всего, что случилось?  
— Да... Я знал, что ничего не изменится... Я не стал бы обещать, если бы не был уверен...  
Айон посмотрел в глаза сына. Лунный свет играл на них причудливыми отблесками. Здесь все было как на Земле. Как давным-давно, у одинокого домика в лесу. Только сами они стали другими. Хуже. Злей.  
— А ты меня любишь? — с надеждой спросил архангел.  
Арей поцеловал отца в щеку и, обхватив за шею, положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты можешь об этом спрашивать?  
— Я просто хочу это услышать...  
— Тебе достаточно только этого за все, что ты из-за меня пережил?  
— Это немало...  
— Конечно, я тебя люблю, папа...  
— Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы быть счастливым? — улыбнулся Айон. — Мы причиняли друг другу так много боли... Но когда я смотрю в твои глаза, я обо всем забываю...  
— Я тоже забываю, когда ты прикасаешься к моей душе...  
— Правда?  
Коснувшись щеки сына, Айон чуть приблизил к себе его голову.  
— Ты так смотришь на меня... Арей... Твоя душа...  
Поцеловав сына в лоб, он положил ладонь на его сердце. И ощутил, как Арей невольно вздрогнул. Поежился, как от холода. А потом осторожно отстранился.  
— До сих пор боишься? — с сожалением вздохнул Айон.  
— Нет... Просто помню... Такое не забывается...  
— Ненавидишь меня за это?  
— Нет... Не спрашивай больше об этом... Забудь...  
— Забыть, как я причинял тебе боль? Я никогда не смогу этого забыть...  
Обхватив ладонями лицо отца, Арей поцеловал его в губы. И в этом долгом поцелуе сплелись воедино все их чувства. Вся горечь, накопленная за столько лет.  
— Иногда мне нравится, что ты причиняешь мне боль... После этого ты всегда ласков со мной, и моя душа блаженствует... Порой мне хочется специально сделать что-то, за что ты мог бы меня ударить... И мне все равно, что ты при этом чувствуешь, мне хочется, чтобы ты молил меня о прощении, ублажал, делал все, что я захочу... Я слишком люблю наслаждаться властью, чтобы от этого отказаться...  
Арей посмотрел отцу в глаза. Открыто, честно. Ожидая откровенности в ответ. Тот вдруг, замахнувшись, сильно ударил по щеке — так, что демон упал на траву. А потом, схватив за плечи, прижал к земле.  
— С чего это ты решил сегодня сказать мне правду? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Пусти... — тихо попросил Арей, по-прежнему глядя ему в глаза. Только теперь уже настороженно и враждебно. — Сейчас я тебя действительно боюсь...  
— Да неужели?  
— Мне не страшно, когда ты хочешь убить меня, мне страшно, когда ты играешь со мной, как с куклой... Ты сильнее, и я не могу даже сопротивляться...  
— Да, мой мальчик... Физически ты гораздо слабее...  
— По-моему, тебе доставляет удовольствие надо мной издеваться...  
— Ты сам этого хотел.  
— Пусти, я тебя умоляю...  
— Ну, нет. Так не пойдет. Я, знаешь ли, тоже иногда люблю наслаждаться властью...  
Дернувшись, Арей перебросил отца через себя и вскочил.  
— А ты не такой слабак, как я думал, — с удивлением заметил Айон, поднимаясь. — Странно... Но от меня-то ты все равно не убежишь...  
Арей попятился. Приняв истинный облик, он взмыл в небо, устремляясь подальше от отца.  
— Дурачок! Так ты только облегчил мне задачу! — с азартом закричал Айон, взлетая вслед за ним.  
В небе он настиг Арея через пару секунд и, обвив хвостом так, что стало невозможно пошевелиться, притянул к себе.  
— Ну, что теперь скажешь?  
— Пап, меня сегодня уже пытали... Давай завтра продолжим, а? — взмолился Арей.  
Айон улыбнулся и отпустил его. Он становился удивительно отзывчивым и сговорчивым, когда перед ним заискивали, льстили и умоляли, всячески поощряя раздутое эго. Обычно Арей шел этому наперекор даже себе во вред, но сейчас был слишком измучен и просто хотел, чтобы отец от него отстал.  
— Спать придется на земле, — сообщил Айон, когда они снизились. — Это тебя не смущает?  
— Мне все равно! — отрезал демон. — Хоть на раскаленной сковородке! Я хочу спать!  
— В этом ты мне напоминаешь Анри, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Арей расположился на траве, даже не пытаясь лечь поудобнее. Глядя на это, Айон только покачал головой. Он лег рядом и погладил сына по волосам. Наверное, и правда не стоило донимать его еще и очередными опасными играми. Он и без того слишком много пережил за сегодняшний день.  
— Ложись головой ко мне на грудь, — сжалившись, предложил Айон. — Не мучайся...  
Арей отключился мгновенно. Архангел же еще долго смотрел на звездное небо и перебирал его волосы. Сын лежал, навалившись на него, но казался таким легким, что Айон едва ли ощущал его вес. Тощий, немощный, несчастный мальчишка. Он был совершенно беззащитен и, несмотря на это, постоянно нарывался на неприятности. Может, стоило назначить ему телохранителя? Или хотя бы няньку, которая смогла бы запретить ему пить.  
Домой они вернулись под утро. Мариса сразу начала кричать. Из-за волнения за эту ночь она не прилегла ни на секунду. Айон воспользовался давно проверенным способом, чтобы заткнуть ей рот. Пока Мариса жадно целовала его, Арианна бросилась Арею на шею, и архангел испытал некоторую зависть. На него с порога набросились с обвинениями, а сыну обрадовались, просто увидев его живым.  
Сразу же начались расспросы. Айон и Мариса удалились в спальню, чтобы все обсудить, а Арей и Арианна вышли в сад.  
— Вы помирились? — спросила она, улыбнувшись.  
Они неспешно прогуливались за разговором. В лицо дул свежий ветер, и хотелось, расправив крылья, взмыть в небесную высь. О, как же она хотела обладать крыльями... Парить в вышине, держась за руки с Ареем... Ах, если бы хоть раз удалось это осуществить...  
— Наверное, да... — задумчиво ответил демон. — По-моему, с отцом невозможно надолго поругаться...  
— Он тебя бил?  
— Нет, только щеку немного поцарапал...  
— Он очень волновался...  
— Я знаю... Он очень меня любит...  
— Ты наконец это осознал?  
Арей усмехнулся.  
— Ты, похоже, на это совсем не рассчитывала?  
— Я надеялась, — улыбнулась Арианна.  
Ощутив тепло, исходящее от взгляда девушки, Арей обнял ее за талию и поцеловал в губы. Не хотелось ругаться и снова выяснять отношения. Он остался один на один со своими проблемами. И больше не собирался делиться с теми, кто ни черта не пытался понять.  
— Какой темперамент, — усмехнулся Айон, как всегда подкравшийся незаметно.  
Арей подскочил на месте. Как же он ненавидел, когда отец такое вытворял!  
— Ты не можешь ходить как все нормальные люди — громко и не со спины?! — набросился он на Айона.  
— Я тебе говорил, что надо быть внимательнее. А если бы на моем месте были те ангелы?  
— Они так бесшумно не ходят, — проворчал Арей.  
— Наивный ты. Ты для любого легкая добыча. Как обычный человек.  
— Я — обычный человек?! — рассвирепел демон. — Я?!  
— Успокойся, — усмехнулся отец, обнимая его. — Ты же не хочешь снова поругаться?  
— Я не хочу быть жалким и бесполезным, — прорычал Арей, отталкивая архангела. — Даже твоя шлюха с тобой на равных, а я ощущаю себя ничтожеством, которое достойно лишь того, чтобы принадлежать тебе.  
Он принял истинный облик и взмыл в небо прежде, чем его успели остановить. Айон вздохнул, скорбно потирая переносицу. Примирение вновь не состоялось. И несносный дьяволеныш отправился наживать себе новых проблем.  
— Ну почему он такой, Арианна? Объясни мне.  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
— К этому со временем привыкаешь. Иногда мне кажется, что я воспитываю двоих детей вместо одного.  
Архангел расхохотался.  
— Арея невозможно воспитать, его абсурдное и детское поведение уже останется с ним навсегда. Он как вечный подросток, а я его бедный родитель. Боже, за что мне все это?  
— Он говорил, что любит тебя.  
— Врет небось.  
— Так не врут...  
— Арей профессионал. Он врет всю жизнь. Даже я не подкопаюсь.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Айон посмотрел вслед сыну, почти скрывшемуся из вида. С каждым днем все труднее становилось выносить его ужасный характер. А последствия его выходок приобретали поистине катастрофический масштаб.

Закинув ноги на стол в своем кабинете, Айон задумчиво созерцал потолок, не препятствуя вяло текущим мыслям. Не думалось ни о чем особенно важном, не выходило сосредоточиться, и мысли утекали, будто сквозь пальцы, не оставляя в голове совершенно никакого следа. Когда в дверь постучались, он убрал ноги со стола и, подперев голову рукой, ответил: «Войдите». Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появились Эмира и Элиза. Архангел приветственно улыбнулся. Девочки подбежали к нему, и он сгреб их обеих в объятия. Они почти всегда неразлучно ходили вместе, как когда-то они с братом. Это напоминало Айону о детстве. Только детство девочек было счастливым. В окружении любящей семьи.  
— Вы просто так или по делу? — спросил Айон.  
— Мы хотели с тобой погулять. А то ты все сидишь тут, работаешь...  
«Работаю... Ага, как же... Полчаса уже сижу фигней страдаю...» — со стыдом подумал архангел. Он слишком устал от бесконечных изучений райских документов, и ему требовалось немного разгрузить мозг.  
— У меня много дел... — попытался отмазаться он, но дети смотрели так умоляюще, что пришлось сдаться. — Ладно, пошли. Только недолго.  
Обрадовавшись, девочки потащили его в сад.  
«Так вся жизнь пролетит...» — подумал архангел, припоминая, когда он последний раз выходил подышать свежим воздухом. Выходило, что в прошлом месяце. А спал он последний раз на прошлой неделе. «Мечта наполовину сбылась, а работы только прибавилось...» — с тоской подумал он.  
Дети висли на нем, отвлекая от грустных мыслей.  
— Мы хотим полетать! — бескомпромиссно заявила озорная Эмира, запрыгивая ему на плечи.  
— Не сейчас, — засмеялся архангел, ставя ее на землю.  
— Ну что ты как маленькая! — назидательно покачала головой рассудительная Элиза. — Не видишь, Айон устал!  
Это уж точно...  
— Мне работать надо... — жалобно вздохнул архангел.  
— Ну подожди! Побудь еще с нами! Пусть тебе деда поможет!  
Айон усмехнулся. Сказать Адаму, что ему тяжело? Да никогда!  
Стоило только вспомнить ангела, как он появился из противоположного конца сада, улыбаясь и на ходу срывая с кустов ягоды.  
— Прохлаждаешься? — усмехнулся он, увидев сына. И протянул ягоды девочкам, которые тут же запихали их в рот.  
Айону захотелось послать отца — так не понравилась его издевка. Сам-то Адам только и делал, что развлекался. Здесь вообще все только и делали, что развлекались. Все, кроме новоиспеченного архангела.  
— Я уже ушел, — мрачно ответил он вместо этого и развернулся назад.  
Адам положил руку ему на плечо, удерживая.  
— Да ладно! Отдохни! Погуляй с детьми, поешь ягод. Они тут гораздо лучше, чем на Земле.  
— Да ладно?!  
Ангел рассмеялся.  
— Чего ты на меня так смотришь? Ты и так продержался дольше, чем я думал. Мой рекорд беспрерывных разбирательств с делами — месяц. Ты его побил в три раза. Я вообще удивляюсь, как ты еще на ногах стоишь.  
Почувствовав, как отец им восхищается, Айон мысленно ухмыльнулся, внешне оставаясь невозмутимым. От похвалы Адама он готов был урчать, как довольный кот — лишь бы этого никто не видел. Отец знал и умел так много. Смотрел свысока на рожденных в Аду. Никто из его детей больше не имел для него значения — лишь одному Айону он подарил ключи от Рая. Самое главное, что имел.  
— Не жалею я, что доверил тебе Рай... Но не забывай, что у тебя есть еще свой рай.  
Махнув рукой на прощание, Адам зашагал к своему дворцу. Обрадовавшись, что Айон еще какое-то время пробудет с ними, дети весело прыгали вокруг него, наперебой рассказывая что-то. Они увлекли его на траву, под дерево, и сели поодаль, прижавшись к нему с двух сторон. Наслаждаясь внезапным досугом, архангел задремал, прислонившись к дереву. Ему давно пора было немного отдохнуть...


	15. Глава 15. Слова, написанные кровью

Айон сидел в своем кабинете и мечтал о свободе, пытаясь вникнуть в суть очередной книги об истории Рая, оставленной Адамом. Все документы прекрасно хранились в электронном виде и читались с любого КПК. Но с летописью Адам почему-то решил выпендриться. Он хранил в личной библиотеке несколько увесистых томов в вычурном переплете. И настоял, чтобы Айон читал именно их.  
Это невероятно раздражало. Сидеть и перелистывать страницы увесистого кирпича вместо того, чтобы спокойно читать с легкого и удобного экрана. А содержание бесило еще больше.  
«После бунта Сатаны, тот был изгнан вместе со своими последователями...» — пестрели буквы.  
— Какого черта? — окончательно рассердившись, вслух произнес архангел. — Неужели он думает, что я куплюсь на эту глупую ложь?  
С этими словами он вонзил коготь себе в руку и прямо на странице своей кровью вывел: «Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ИЗГНАЛ ЕГО ИЗ-ЗА МОЕЙ МАТЕРИ!!!», после чего кинул книгу на диван, а сам с наслаждением откинулся на спинку стула, представляя, как Адам разозлится, когда это увидит.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула, и в кабинет вошла Мариса. Айон искренне удивился — ее он никак не ожидал здесь увидеть. Она вообще ни разу не заходила к нему сама, пока он был занят. Знала, что все равно не выйдет отвлечь его от дел.  
— Ты обещал мне поцелуй, — улыбнулась женщина. — Пару месяцев назад.  
— Помню...  
Усевшись к архангелу на колени, она обняла его руками за шею и обвила ногами за пояс.  
— Я сейчас занят... — вздохнул Айон, игнорируя ее недвусмысленный намек.  
Мариса бросила взгляд на книгу, раскрытую на той самой странице, где было неровно выведено послание Адаму.  
— Кровью? Оригинально... Отец тебя убьет...  
— Знаю, — в предвкушении истерики ангела сладко улыбнулся Айон. — Но мне не нужна его ложь.  
— Нарываешься?  
— А что он мне сделает?  
— Нечего?  
— Ну... Душа у меня, сама знаешь, сильная, а что еще он может сделать-то? Эй, ты чего на меня так смотришь?  
Женщина коснулась губами его губ, и пояснила лишь после долго и страстного поцелуя:  
— Ты столько времени торчишь в этой долбанной конуре! Ты не представляешь, как мне надоело засыпать одной!  
— Ты хотя бы спишь...  
Схватив Айона за волосы, Мариса впилась в его губы. Но тот отстранился, когда по ее подбородку потекла кровь.  
— Ты не увлекайся так... Видишь, о мой клык укололась...  
— А мне плевать!  
— Это угроза?  
Женщина обхватила руками его голову, не давая вырываться. И продолжила свое эротическое наступление.  
«Все-таки угроза... — подумал архангел, чувствуя, что проще подчиниться, чем что-то объяснить. — Ничего, дела подождут... Пару часиков... Нет, часиков пять... А, к черту! Вообще до утра!»  
Расстегивая рубашку Айона, Мариса принялась покусывать его шею. Иногда она прокусывала кожу до крови, причиняя легкую и приятную боль.  
— Непохоже, что ты дочь ангела... — усмехнулся Айон. — Нормальный ангел бы не стал с таким наслаждением слизывать мою кровь...  
— А тебе что, разонравились демоны? — хмыкнула женщина, поддерживая эту глупую игру в стереотипы. — Хочешь большой и чистой любви с ангелом?  
— Ну... Как тебе сказать...  
— Может, и меня ты больше не любишь?  
— Знаешь, когда ты вот так врываешься, об этом как-то даже не успеваешь задуматься...  
Женщина вонзила клыки глубоко ему в шею, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
— Черт, Мариса, ты что творишь! Между прочим, это больно! — возмутился архангел.  
— А это тебе за «не успеваешь задуматься»!  
— Ну, переборщил слегка! Но не настолько же, чтобы... А-а-а!  
Мариса присосалась к шее архангела, вонзая когти ему в спину. Не оставшись в долгу, Айон схватил ее за волосы и впился ей в губы.  
— Черт... У тебя... Клыки... Острые... — возмутилась женщина, пытаясь отпихнуть его от себя.  
— И все же я демон... — ухмыльнулся он.  
— Убедил! Хватит!  
— Я только начал...  
— А-а, соскучился все-таки!  
— Вроде того. А ты, значит, хочешь, чтобы я был злым и страшным демоном? Ну-ну...  
Он коснулся языком ее шеи. Она, прогнувшись, легла на стол, увлекая его за собой. Оба предвкушали долгий и страстный секс, однако у судьбы оказались другие планы.  
— И прямо на документах! Ай-ай, как не стыдно! — раздался у двери насмешливый голос.  
— Адам!!! — хором заорали любовники. — Выйди отсюда!!!  
— Некультурные у меня дети...  
Айон запустил в отца книгой со своей кровавой надписью.  
— Это еще что за каракули? — заинтересовался ангел. — «Я знаю, что...» Айо-о-он!!!  
Архангел усмехнулся.  
— Дьяволеныш! — верещал Адам, брызжа слюной. — Тебе это с рук не сойдет! А ну иди сюда!  
— Иди отсюда! Не порть мне удовольствие!  
— Ты как со мной разговариваешь, адское отродье?!  
— Как ты меня назвал?!  
— Айон, не нервничай... — прошептала Мариса, поглаживая его грудь.  
Архангел резко выпрямился, стряхнув с себя женщину, и гигантскими шагами стал наступать на отца. Тот и сам уже понял, что сболтнул лишнего.  
— Все равно я это так не оставлю! — пообещал он перед тем, как за ним закрылась дверь.  
Подойдя к Айону, Мариса положила руки ему на плечи.  
— Да как он смеет меня так называть... — процедил архангел. Это по вине Адама он прожил свою жизнь в Аду. Отец должен был не обвинять в этом, а просить за это прощения. Какого черта он презирал за то, в чем был виноват сам?  
Мариса переплела пальцы Айона со своими и положила голову ему на грудь. Она могла быть такой нежной и понимающей, когда пыталась утешить. Но в каждом ее поступке архангел теперь видел лишь фальшь.  
— Он вспыльчивый и вздорный старик... Не обращай внимания...  
— Ты во многом ничем от него не отличаешься!  
— Чем я перед тобой виновата?!  
— Ты даже не помнишь?!  
— Да ты... Ты...  
Мариса со всей силы ударила Айона по лицу. Удар был такой силы, что архангел не устоял на ногах и, падая, зацепился скулой за край стола. Очки отлетели на несколько метров, звякнув об пол разбитыми стеклами. Айон закрыл лицо дрожащей рукой. Кровь потоком лилась сквозь пальцы. Поняв, что натворила, Мариса бросилась к нему.  
— Айон... Любимый... Прости... Умоляю... — прошептала она, обнимая его и едва не плача.  
Она постоянно такое вытворяла. Сначала била, называя сволочью, а через секунду под давлением жалости он уже превращался в «любимого» и получал недельную долю нежности, потому что в ней просыпалось чувство вины.  
Осторожно убрав его ладонь от лица, Мариса вздрогнула.  
— Если бы я был человеком, то, благодаря тебе, ходил бы теперь одноглазым, — мрачно усмехнулся архангел.  
Его кожа быстро восстанавливалась, и через минуту на лице не осталось и следа раны. Он встал и подобрал разбитые очки.  
— Вообще, человек бы тебя не выдержал. И морально, и физически. Но больше все-таки физически.  
Женщина коснулась его щеки. Айон мотнул головой, сбрасывая ее руку.  
— Мне надо читать.  
Он сел за стол, вновь с головой уйдя в документацию. Встав у него за спиной, Мариса положила руки ему на плечи.  
— Ты мне мешаешь, — сдержанно сообщил Айон.  
Она наклонилась и коснулась губами кончика его острого уха. Видя, что он ничем не выражает несогласие, прошлась языком до глаза. Айон ударил кулаком по столу с такой силой, что Мариса вздрогнула и отскочила в испуге.  
— Уйди, — процедил он. — Не испытывай мое терпение.  
Женщина попятилась, но потом вдруг подбежала к нему и прижалась губами к его губам. Она боялась, что Айон оттолкнет ее, но он не сделал этого. Наоборот — ответил на поцелуй. Тогда она обняла его за шею, вцепляясь в белоснежные волосы. Айон пробежался пальцами по ее спине.  
— Ты можешь без демонских замашек? Нежнее и аккуратнее.  
— Как в первый раз, что ли? — усмехнулась Мариса.  
— Вроде того.  
— Если помнишь, я тебя тогда избила...  
— Да помню... Такое не забудешь...  
— А под конец мы часто ссорились...  
— Но теперь все хорошо, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя ее в шею. — Все очень хорошо...  
Последующие несколько часов у него действительно все было очень даже хорошо.

Впервые за несколько лет Айон проснулся и понял, что он совершенно свободен. Это было какое-то новое ощущение, объясняющееся тем, что он наконец-то позволил себе отдохнуть. Все тревоги развеялись, оставив легкость на душе. Он лежал и смотрел в потолок, наслаждаясь тем, что существует. Тишину нарушало только сопение Марисы. Айон обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку. Женщина открыла глаза. Улыбнулась, обхватив его за шею, и, пригнув к себе, поцеловала в губы.  
— Как я тебя люблю...  
— Давно я этого не слышал...  
— Сам виноват.  
— Давай сегодня без этого.  
— Ну ладно... Поругаться мы всегда успеем.  
— Вот именно. Я хочу потратить с пользой то время, пока оставил дела.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я этого хочу!  
— Ну так зачем мы теряем время?  
Айон ухмыльнулся, обнажив белые клыки. Мариса снова его поцеловала.  
— Может, слетаем в райский сад? — предложила она, глядя в блестящие неуемным задором фиолетовые глаза. — Там тихо и хорошо...  
— Отличная идея. Я согласен. Летим.  
— Ты меня на руках понесешь?  
— А почему нет? — усмехнулся архангел. — Тебе не нравится романтика?  
— Я же любовница демона, — захохотала Мариса, обвивая его руками. — У нас с тобой своя, неповторимая романтика.  
Вскоре они уже приземлились в саду и, упав друг на друга, покатились по траве.  
— Помнишь, как мы были счастливы раньше... — прошептала Мариса, целуя архангела в щеку. — Мы были свободны в том домике в лесу. Могли резвиться целый день, играя и смеясь. Предаваясь любви. Сейчас у тебя нет на это времени. У тебя уже давно ни на что нет времени.  
— Да, я помню... Но тогда в моей жизни еще не появился сумасшедший и несчастный сын...  
Айон поднялся. Мариса осталась лежать на земле, и теперь с укором смотрела на архангела снизу вверх.  
— Давай не будем об этом, — вздохнул тот. — Давай на сегодня забудем обо всех проблемах и просто будем вместе.  
— Оригинально. Ну нет уж, я тебе сегодня все припомню! И то, что ты с головой ушел в дела, и всех твоих любовников, и сколько ты у меня крови выпил!  
— А... Припоминаю... Это когда ты долго извинялась за то, что хотела убить Арея?  
Мариса поняла, что сболтнула лишнего. Соображая, как бы сделать так, чтобы не продолжать этот разговор, она расцарапала себе руку и с невинным видом протянула Айону.  
— Ну, хочешь, еще выпей, я не против, — предложила она, хлопая глазами и строя из себя дурочку.  
Айон усмехнулся, но кровь слизал.  
— Всегда мечтал попробовать кровь своей мамы... — задумчиво сообщил он. — Представляю, какая она была вкусная...  
— Между прочим, это дурной тон — с женщиной про кровь разговаривать, — заявила Мариса.  
— Можно подумать, не об этом ты меня обычно просишь.  
— А расскажи что-нибудь!  
— Я же сказал — ни слова о делах.  
— Ну пожалуйста!  
— Ну и о чем тебе рассказать?  
— Расскажи о себе.  
— Не расскажу. Это личное.  
Мариса обиделась.  
— Ну а что тогда? Ну расскажи! Мы же, в конце концов, не чужие люди!  
— Есть и более близкие, чем ты.  
— Например?  
— Арей.  
— А-а... Так он опять что-то натворил?  
— Не твое дело.  
— Значит, ты мне не доверяешь?  
— А ты честно подумай, так ли ты этого заслуживаешь?  
— А Арианне все говоришь...  
— Ей Арей говорит. Я в их дела не вмешиваюсь. По крайней мере, стараюсь. Хорошо все-таки, что они вместе... Хоть кто-то, кроме меня, на него правильно влияет.  
— Что ты с ним носишься, как с маленьким? Ему уже двадцать четыре, в конце концов! Это даже смешно.  
— Это тебе смешно. А мне совсем не смешно. Если бы ты видела, что с ним ангелы недавно сделали...  
Айон закрыл себе рот ладонью, поняв, что все же заговорил о том, о чем так не хотел.  
— Ну? — поддержала Мариса.  
Айон с укором посмотрел на нее.  
— Что «ну»? Ну... Ну захожу я в подвал, а он там цепями к стене прикованный сидит, в крови весь. Они его пытали... Ну, я ему дал по роже... Достал уже, не могу... А у него глаза такие... Тоже мне дьявол... Как у котенка бездомного, облезлого, которого все ногами пинают... Столько раз зарекался ему в глаза смотреть в такие моменты...  
— И что? Что дальше?  
— Что дальше... Я тебе могу наглядно показать, что дальше...  
Мариса хихикнула. Айон впился губами ей в шею. Женщина повалилась на траву, уцепившись ему за пояс. Выгнулась, раздвинув ноги, потерлась о его грудь. И вдруг нагло заявила:  
— Воспитывать его надо было.  
— Он обижается, когда я его воспитываю...  
— Он тебя так однажды убьет, и ты не будешь защищаться, потому что иначе он обидится.  
Архангел тяжело вздохнул.  
— Повезло нам всем с тобой... — улыбнулась женщина, гладя его по спине.  
— Да ладно... По-моему, его я чаще бью...  
— Да ладно... Я видела, как он на тебя смотрит... Даже я так на тебя не смотрю...  
— И как он на меня смотрит?  
Мариса засмеялась.  
— Тебя даже ангел полюбил! А ты не веришь в то, что тебя может полюбить демон. Тем более, твой сын. Ну, бьешь ты его иногда... Ну и что? Я вот, например, была бы только рада, если бы ты был со мной жестким и властным.  
— Ну, про тебя я вообще молчу. Но есть же еще нормальные люди. Хотя... Он мне пару раз сказал, что... Ну, примерно то же самое, что ты.  
— Что готов терпеть все, что угодно, потому что ему нравится, как ты перед ним извиняешься?  
— Ты откуда знаешь?  
— Ну, тут нетрудно догадаться... Учитывая то, как ты обычно извиняешься...  
Айон вздохнул.  
— И почему вам всем так нравится, когда я перед вами унижаюсь?  
— Потому что это единственное время, когда мы можем почувствовать себя равными тебе.  
— Ты сейчас серьезно?  
— Более чем. Ты ведь всегда такой недосягаемый... Совершенный и далекий... Поверь, тем, кто тебя любит, не так-то просто с этим смириться... А наш сын... Он просто понимает, что никогда не сможет стать таким, как ты. У тебя могущество и сила, для тебя нет ничего невозможного... А он просто хочет быть тебе ближе, но между вами слишком большая пропасть...  
— Ты так хорошо в этом разбираешься... Может, объяснишь мне тогда, на кой черт он так стремится на тот свет?!  
— А как еще ему дать тебе понять, что ты о нем вообще забыл, что для тебя только мечта важна и больше ничего? Как ему тебе напомнить о своем существовании?  
— Значит, по-твоему, я просто наплевал на тех, кого люблю?  
— Будешь это отрицать?  
— Нет, не буду. Я и сам это знаю. Поэтому и решил отдохнуть.  
— Да ты и отдыхать-то не умеешь!  
— Да неужели? Может, конечно, я и не умею бездельничать, но, уверен, ты меня быстро научишь.  
Мариса довольно усмехнулась, обнимая Айона за шею.  
— Даже не сомневайся.  
Секс в списке ее развлечений занимал первое место. Но веселье на этом только началось.  
— Может, выпьем? — хитро предложила она парой часов позже, сидя с Айоном в саду Элизиума.  
— А может, не надо? — с сомнением запротестовал тот.  
— Праздник же!  
— Праздник праздником, но пятая бутылка вина за вечер — это уже перебор. Мы даже до спальни не дойдем.  
— Тоже мне проблему нашел! Пошли сейчас — там выпьем!  
— Оно тебе надо?  
— Пошли, пошли. Давай, неси меня.  
— А сама как?  
— А сама я понесу вино!  
— Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что ты гений?  
— Нет!  
— И правильно. Разве я могу так бесстыдно врать?  
— Сейчас по башке получишь. Бутылкой.  
— Я молчу.  
Айон донес-таки Марису до спальни, и там они выпили очередную бутылку вина. После чего заснули почти сразу, страшно напившись, но зато пребывая в прекрасном настроении.  
Ночью Айону снилась Лилит. Ее ласковые глаза, которые архангел так давно видел в воспоминаниях Правителя Ада, он никогда бы не смог забыть. Он проснулся посреди ночи и вышел на балкон, понимая, что хочет сейчас остаться совсем один, наедине с переполняющими чувствами. Темное ночное небо было ясным и звездным. Легкий ветерок обдавал приятной прохладой. И все равно почему-то было ужасно тоскливо. Изнутри съедала противная опустошенность. Собственное бессилие перед мирозданием не давало покоя. Из-за этого противного чувства могущество всегда было важнее всего.  
— Где-то там бездна уносит твою душу, — тихо сказал Айон в пустоту. — Если бы я действительно был всесилен, я бы сделал так, чтобы ты снова была жива... Мама...  
Сверху плавно спустился светлый сгусток и растекся по балкону, принимая очертания женской фигуры. Через минуту перед архангелом стояла Лилит. Айон застыл, не смея к ней приблизиться, и лишь неотрывно смотрел в ее глаза. Она сама подошла к нему и поцеловала едва ощутимыми губами. Поцелуй призрака был похож на мимолетное прикосновение к душе. Это чувствовал Арей, когда отец к нему прикасался?.. Соприкосновение душ?..  
Лилит улыбалась. Архангел смотрел на нее и не мог пошевелиться. Что это было — видение, сон? Или она действительно стояла напротив энергетическим сгустком? Но как?  
В комнате зашаркали чьи-то шаги. Лилит прошла сквозь Айона и растаяла. Просто растворилась в пространстве, оставив миллионы вопросов. Бесследно исчезла. Что она хотела всем этим сказать?  
— Ты чего тут торчишь? — поинтересовалась Мариса, выходя на балкон. — Что случилось?  
Айон молчал. Слишком сильными были чувства, оставленные в душе призрачным видением, чтобы он мог думать о чем-то другом. Он не замечал, что по его щекам текут слезы, а руки царапают перила. Мариса, знавшая архангела уже достаточно долго, ничего не спрашивала и не подходила, зная, что лучше не вмешиваться сейчас.  
— Пойдем спать, — сказал наконец Айон, выпрямившись и разжав напряженные пальцы. — Я так устал...


	16. Глава 16. История Сатаны

Утро началось для Айона с мыслей о сыне. Обеспокоенный тем, что Арей слишком часто стал вляпываться в неприятности, архангел, быстро приведя себя в порядок, поспешил узнать, все ли с ним в порядке.  
Когда он наконец нашел Арея (а случилось это как раз вовремя), тот пытался подраться с Анри. Они уже бросились друг на друга, но, молниеносно подскочив к сыну, Айон встал между ними.  
— Мне все равно, что вы тут не поделили, но драться я вам не позволю!  
«Много ты понимаешь!» — услышал он мысль Анри.  
— Рассказывайте.  
— Зачем тебе это надо? — огрызнулся брат.  
— Чтобы я понял.  
Анри замолчал, в который раз с раздражением вспомнив, что все его мысли на виду.  
— Он опять про тебя гадости говорил. Ты считаешь это неуважительной причиной для драки?  
— Да. А ты на что рассчитывал? Что я разрешу убивать всех без разбора, кто хоть слово сказал в мой адрес?  
— Я этого не говорил!  
— Ты все равно не поймешь, но все же попытайся. А с тобой, — он развернулся к Арею, — я как раз хотел поговорить.  
Сын прижал уши и неосознанно оскалился, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Айон обнял его за плечи и повел по саду.  
— Пару часов мы можем побыть вместе, — улыбнулся он.  
Арей удивленно посмотрел ему в глаза. Он не ожидал, что отец так спокойно отнесется к очередной выходке. В прошлый раз он грозился запереть дома за малейшую провинность. А сейчас только погладил за ухом, заставив приятную дрожь прокатиться по телу, и прошептал, обдав жарким дыханием щеку:  
— Как же я все-таки соскучился...  
Вскоре они уже оказались в открытом космосе. Вывив звездолет из атмосферы, Айон поставил его на автопилот, и довольный развернулся к Арею.  
— Здесь нам точно никто не помешает. Ну что, за долгожданную встречу?  
Радуясь ничуть не меньше, чем отец, Арей сел за панель управления и взял бокал с вином.  
— На приборы не пролей, — усмехнулся архангел.  
Они выпили и поцеловались, скрепляя долгожданное примирение. Невероятно раздражало, когда отец пытался воспитывать. Когда строил из себя строгого родителя непонятно с какой радости. В последнее время он вообще не вел себя как-то иначе. Но сейчас почти удавалось воспринимать его не надзирателем, а другом. Он предложил повеселиться вместе — и в кои-то веки позволил почувствовать, что они равны.   
— Так как там предложение пострелять по метеоритам? — оживился Арей.  
— Да сколько хочешь! Вон, слева метеоритный поток — давай, кто больше собьет?  
— Поехали!  
Через час, от души насмеявшись, отец и сын наконец отстали от бедных метеоритов и развалились на креслах за панелью управления.  
— Как ты умудрился выиграть? — недоумевал Арей.  
— Мишень нужно чувствовать, а не просто бездумно целиться.  
— Научишь?  
— Это жизненный опыт.  
Арей недовольно хмыкнул. Если бы он решил всерьез помериться с отцом жизненным опытом, не факт, что у него оказался бы меньше. Айон за всю жизнь побывал только на двух планетах. А Арей посетил десятки. Он знал гораздо больше даже о Рае, о котором отец так мечтал. Знал о Звезде Истины. И о могуществе, которое она способна дать. Айон вряд ли мог даже вообразить, как оно может выглядеть. Он видел только способности Сатаны, а они не шли ни в какое сравнение с истинной силой Звезды.  
— Кстати, что у тебя с очками? — поинтересовался Арей, меняя тему разговора.  
— Да ничего.  
— Адам врезал?  
— Хуже.  
— Мама?  
— Ага.  
— Бедный ты...  
— Жалеешь?  
— Чуть-чуть.  
— Эх... Давай еще выпьем.  
— А ты корабль потом посадить сможешь?  
— Я с половины бутылки не пьянею.  
— Алкаш.  
Айон улыбнулся и, протянув руку, погладил сына по голове, а потом прижал к себе, вцепившись в волосы у него на затылке. Он успел ужасно соскучиться. У них не было секса уже черт знает как давно. И Арей не спешил проявлять инициативу. То ли злился из-за того, что отец постоянно занят, то ли был обижен на попытки контроля. Между ними будто стояла стена, и это ощутимо напрягало. Айон не представлял, как это можно исправить. Как сделать так, чтобы сын снова ему доверял.  
Сейчас Арей обнял в ответ и уткнулся в шею. Лениво потерся щекой и тихо произнес:  
— Я тебя люблю...  
Было ли это искренним, много ли значило? Или он сказал это просто потому, что это звучало уместно? Впрочем, вряд ли он стал бы лицемерить. Вряд ли сказал бы это, если бы не хотел говорить.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, мой хороший...  
— Тогда почему мы так редко видимся?  
— Мне надо узнавать от Адама информацию, которая может помочь в создании нашего рая. Ее оказалось больше, чем я мог предположить.  
Вспомнив кое о чем, Айон усмехнулся.  
— Я написал своей кровью на его книге, что знаю правду. Он так взбесился!  
Арей засмеялся.  
— Я представляю...  
— Ты меня поддерживаешь? В том, что я стал архангелом?  
— Это ничего не значит. У архангела нет никаких дел, по сути это формальность. Этот пост не предполагает никаких обязанностей.  
— Предполагает, — оскорбленно возразил Айон. — Просто те вещи, в которые должен вмешиваться архангел, здесь почти не происходят. Может, раз в тысячу лет... Адам создал общество, которое прекрасно функционирует без вмешательства правителя.  
— Как думаешь, зачем тогда ему понадобилось делать тебя архангелом? Думаешь, от большой любви?  
Это прозвучало слишком обидно. Как будто сын считал его за наивного дурака. Неужели он решил, что отец ни разу об этом не задумывался? Но ответа не находилось, а проблема могла подождать до лучших времен.  
— Я пользуюсь тем, что он мне дал, — недовольно огрызнулся Айон. — Какая разница, зачем ему это, если это поможет мне осуществить мечту?  
— Ну и что же он тебе дал? — насмешливо хмыкнул сын. — Ты торчишь здесь уже несколько месяцев, но так и не узнал то, что хотел.  
Арей был совершенно прав, и это до невозможности раздражало. Но слишком не хотелось сейчас вступать в очередной конфликт.  
— Я делаю все ради нашего рая, — глухо проговорил Айон, отвернувшись. — Все, что могу.  
— Прости, — неожиданно отозвался сын, примиряюще коснувшись щеки. — Я ведь не заслужил рая... А ты всегда прощал меня...  
— Ты часто делал мне очень больно...  
— Я больше не буду...  
— Надеюсь...  
Зарывшись лицом в волосы Арея и вдохнув их аромат, Айон поднял голову и взглянул на космос за прозрачной стеной. Множество звезд рассыпалось по черному пространству. Недосягаемых, бесполезных, но завораживающе красивых звезд. Архангел усмехнулся, кусая сына за ухо. Арей был для него как эти звезды. Но его все же можно было коснуться...  
— Ты сказал, что знаешь правду, — тихо произнес сын. — Какую правду?  
— О Сатане, — улыбнулся отец. — Я могу рассказать тебе.  
— Расскажи, — согласился Арей.  
— Я мог бы показать тебе одно место на этой планете. Полетим туда?  
Сын равнодушно кивнул. Айон поцеловал его в висок.  
— Может быть, я пойму что-то важное здесь. Но я уже приблизился к своей мечте еще немного.  
— Тебе просто хочется так думать. Лучше бы ты искал ответы не во лжи этого старикашки.  
— Не думаю, что стоит слушать советы дьявола.  
Айон встал и начал настраивать автопилот.  
«Советы дьявола... Да пошел ты! — подумал Арей. — Архангел чертов!»  
Рука Айона, в которой он держал бокал, дрогнула, и вино пролилось на пол.  
— А вслух слабо сказать?  
Арей хмыкнул и отвернулся.  
— Зачем? Ты и так все слышал.  
— Не смей со мной разговаривать в таком пренебрежительном тоне!  
— Может, мне вообще молчать и не действовать тебе на нервы? Конечно, где нам, демонам, с ангелами разговаривать! Мы же такой чести недостойны!  
— Еще хоть слово...  
— И что?  
— А ты забыл уже, что бывает, когда я касаюсь твоей души?  
— Смотря когда. Иногда это райское наслаждение, иногда — адская боль.  
— Я имел в виду второе.  
— Тебе для этого надо до меня дотронуться. Ты же не Адам. Это он может это делать с любого расстояния.  
— Думаешь, тебя сложно поймать?  
— Попробуй.  
— Мне некогда.  
— Ну да, ты ж у нас наместник Бога!  
— Зря я все-таки притащил дьявола в Рай.  
— А что, боишься?  
— Нет. Просто раздражает твое присутствие. А твоя гнилая душа вообще отвратительна.  
Арей едва сдержал желание броситься на отца и вцепиться ему в горло.  
— А свет твоей души иногда ослепляет настолько, что не видно, какая ты на самом деле мразь.  
«Какого черта я все время перед тобой прогибаюсь?! Ненавижу!» — подумал он и решительно продолжил оборванный отцом разговор:  
— Адам думает о тебе то же самое, что ты обо мне. Ты правда думаешь, что он подарил тебе Рай от большой щедрости?  
— Ты располагаешь иной информацией?  
— Он тебя использует.  
— Я уже сказал, что не собираюсь слушать бредни дьявола.  
— Ты так в себе уверен? Тебе уже вообще никто не нужен?  
— Мне много кто нужен. И ты в первую очередь.  
— Интересно, зачем.  
Айон улыбнулся.  
— Я же тебя люблю...  
Арей замолчал от шока, проглотив все ругательства, норовившие сорваться с губ.  
— Лицо попроще сделай, — посоветовал архангел. — Мы скоро приземлился.  
Отведя взгляд, демон проворчал что-то невнятное и нервно отхлебнул вино. Отец погладил его по волосам.  
— Честно говоря, после всего, что я с тобой сделал, я не ожидал, что ты простишь меня... — пробормотал Арей.  
— Ты в этом не виноват.  
— Ты всегда был странным... Тебя послушать — так вообще никто ни в чем не виноват. А кто тогда виноват в нашей боли?  
Айон усмехнулся и, наклонившись к сыну, глядя ему прямо в глаза, тихо ответил:  
— Никто.  
До посадки они молчали. Арей обдумывал что-то, а Айон не тревожил его. Демон предполагал, куда отец решил его отвезти, но пока не спрашивал об этом. Он никогда сам не поднимал вопросы, в обсуждении которых могло выясниться, что он знает слишком много. И отвечал очень осторожно, если спрашивал отец.  
— Ты слышал о могиле Сатаны? — спросил наконец Айон.  
Арей кивнул.  
— Только то, что она находится где-то здесь.  
— Сейчас ты ее увидишь, — улыбнулся архангел.  
Выйдя из корабля, они остановились у пустынной поляны, где ничего не росло, и только в середине из земли торчал надгробный камень. В Раю не было смерти. Не было кладбищ. Это место походило на могилу памяти того, кто пытался похоронить свое прошлое. Это место Адам создал ради себя.  
— На эту землю можно наступать? — уточнил Арей.  
— О, да я вижу, ты в курсе, — усмехнулся Айон. — Иди за мной, и все будет нормально.  
Демон ступал за архангелом след в след. Казалось, что земля немного проваливалась от его шагов, словно хотела затянуть туда, к духу великого предка.  
— Боишься, да?  
Арей кивнул.  
— Он умер, но дело его живет... И убивает всех, кто к этому причастен. Не отходи далеко от меня. Я не всесилен, но пока ты в пределах моей ауры — ты в безопасности.  
Интересно, почему? Из-за ключей от Рая, которые отец все время таскал с собой? Впрочем, ему было видней. Он явно приходил сюда уже не в первый раз.  
Они подошли к надгробному камню. Тот почернел, почувствовав присутствие светлой ауры. Как будто отозвался на присутствие чужаков.  
— Я видел его воспоминания, — сообщил архангел. — Пожалуй, оно того стоило.  
— И что ты видел? — с волнением спросил Арей. Лишь бы отец не заметил, как он нервно стискивает пальцы. Но Айон все толковал по-своему. И не мог знать, что на самом деле таится в глубинах его сознания. Он не проник туда ни разу, даже когда пытался. Арей никому не позволил бы зайти так далеко.  
— Многое... Принято считать, что Сатана был изгнан из-за того, что хотел захватить власть. Так считают здесь, так считают на Земле. Но власть на самом деле вовсе не интересовала его. Все было гораздо проще. Сатана влюбился в девушку, которую полюбил Адам. Он стал злом только потому, что не знал, куда девать свою боль... А эта девушка любила его. Адам убил ее из ревности, а брата выгнал. Я понимаю, что чувствовал Сатана... Он умолял отпустить любимую вместе с ним или хотя бы убить лучше его, но Адам не согласился... Он проклял любовь... Поэтому мы, демоны, и не имеем на нее права. Поэтому в Аду нет семей. Адам назвал его «Сатана». «Проклятый». Когда-то его звали Самаэль...  
Айон присел на одно колено рядом с камнем. Опершись на него, уткнулся лбом в прохладную поверхность. Как будто пытался обнять и утешить мертвеца.  
— Адам раскаялся через долгие годы... И похоронил брата здесь... Но прошлое было уже не вернуть... Я видел его улыбку... Я видел, как он сидел здесь, вон на том пригорке... Это было его любимое место... Там он впервые поцеловал свою возлюбленную... Он был очень красивым черноволосым мужчиной с фиолетовыми глазами, высоким, статным... Он всегда всем улыбался... Когда он приходил сюда, цветы распускались, встречая его, а птицы начинали петь для него... А потом... Он поседел в тот день... Он стал злым, замкнутым, он возненавидел все сущее... Он убивал одним лишь взглядом... И сам умер в расцвете своих лет...  
Айон погладил надгробный камень. Арею показалось, что тот отозвался тихим стоном.  
— Если бы я мог... Что-то исправить... Ты скажешь, не мне исправлять чужие ошибки... Но я не могу... Если бы я хоть что-то мог для него сделать...  
— Айон...  
Архангел поднял голову. Над ним из воздуха соткался бледный седой мужчина с фиолетовыми глазами. У него было усталое и грустное лицо, под глазами залегли глубокие морщины. Арей в страхе отступил. Сатана даже не заметил его. Он смотрел на Айона. Тот протянул дьяволу руку.  
— Тебе все еще больно, да? — спросил он без страха. В его голосе слышалось искреннее сочувствие.  
Сатана сел на выгоревшую землю рядом с ним.  
— Ты даже после смерти продолжаешь убивать все живое... На твоей могиле не растет ни травинки... Прости его... Если я могу что-то сделать для тебя, скажи... Я так хочу облегчить твои страдания...  
— Ты первый, кто попытался понять меня. Первый, кто не ненавидит меня, — раздался мертвый голос дьявола. — Ты архангел... Демон... Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем.  
— Я все сделаю...  
Сатана улыбнулся. Грустно, собирая из души остатки добра.  
— Никогда не поступай так, как мой брат...  
Арей заметил, как блеснула слеза на щеке Айона. Дьявол вдруг обнял его за шею, на мгновение обретая плоть, и прижал к себе. Архангел тоже обнял Сатану, уткнувшись в него лицом.  
— Я обещаю, что не позволю больше Раю превратиться в обитель боли... Обещаю...  
Почему Айон так полюбил этого дьявола? Арей пытался понять, но не мог. Возможно, между ними и было какое-то сходство, но демон не видел его. Возможно, Айон просто пожалел Сатану... Но разве ему была присуща жалость? Или все это он чувствовал только из-за Лилит? Он не упомянул, что именно его мать была возлюбленной Сатаны. Это было не важно или он намеренно умолчал об этом, потому что не хотел обсуждать?  
Раздумывая над этим, Арей совсем не заметил, как отец поднялся, когда дьявол исчез, и подошел к нему.  
— Пойдем домой, — улыбнулся он, кладя руку сыну на плечо.  
— Ты плачешь, — глухо произнес демон, касаясь пальцами его щеки.  
— Это дождь, — пожал плечами Айон.  
Арей хмыкнул. Дождь? На небе не было ни облачка.  
Архангел поднялся на корабль, жестом приглашая за собой. Демон последовал за ним. Он так до конца и не смог осознать, что только что произошло.


	17. Глава 17. Победа над смертью

Айон стоял напротив своего противника, держа наготове меч и размышляя о том, как он оказался в такой поистине идиотской ситуации. Его противником был ангел — один из тех, что мучили Арея. Недовольный разгромом, который учинил Айон, спасая сына, он решил восстановить справедливость в бою один на один между ними. Все собрались в общем зале Элизиума, чтобы увидеть их дуэль.  
— Это будет честный поединок, — высокомерно произнес ангел. — Бой на смерть. Или ты не готов умереть, демон?  
— Если я чего и боюсь, то не смерти, — усмехнулся Айон в ответ. Забавляло, что его не принимали всерьез лишь из-за того, что он вырос в Аду. Формально он был новым архангелом. Однако, похоже, фактически на это всем было наплевать. — Но не будь таким самонадеянным.  
— Я и не думаю, что победа дастся мне легко. Но демон не сможет победить ангела.  
Клинки скрестились. Ангел атаковал. Айон ушел от удара и, помня, что лучшая защита — нападение, атаковал сам.  
— Не волнуйся за него, он справится, — шепнул Анри Арею. Он стоял рядом и удерживал племянника за плечо, боясь, что тот вмешается. Арей дернулся, но Анри держал крепко. — Ты не веришь в его победу? Он и не с такими сражался.  
Арею было плевать на веру. Все это происходило с отцом из-за него. Айон даже не знал всего — он видел только, как сын нарывался на драку. А между тем это было лишь верхушкой айсберга. За то, что Арей сделал с парой местных женщин, он вполне заслужил тех пыток, что сотворили с ним в отместку. Почему никто из ангелов не доложил обо всем Адаму? Этот вопрос не давал покоя с тех самых пор. Не верили, что он рассудит справедливо? Считали, что станет прикрывать не пойми откуда взявшуюся родню? Или здесь просто было заведено решать свои проблемы, не вмешивая верховную власть? А Адам все еще оставался здесь главным. Даже если усиленно делал вид, что это не так.  
Бой длился уже несколько минут. Айон понемногу начинал уставать. Драться с ангелом было сложно даже для него. Свободные, сильные — ангелы не были скованы страданиями и сомнениями. Они выросли в Раю, и каждый их день полнился счастьем. Ничто не мешало достигать совершенства. Поэтому они так презирали тех, кто принес сюда горе и боль.  
Ангел вдруг оказался так близко, что стало возможно достать его мечом. Прельстившись призраком победы, Айон ударил, нацеливаясь в сердце. Это стало ошибкой. Ангел ушел от удара и рубанул по плечу. Айон почувствовал во всем теле нестерпимую боль. Меч выпал из его руки, и сам он, задыхаясь от боли, упал на колени. Будто бы сквозь пелену тумана донесся чей-то крик отчаяния. Сделав над собой усилие, Айон поднял голову и увидел умоляющие глаза Арея. Глаза, которые жили только им и отчаянно просили не умирать. Архангел стиснул зубы и коснулся плеча. Боль была невыносимой. Но глаза... Айон поднял меч левой рукой и встал, шатаясь, но держась на ногах. Ангел немного удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты действительно необыкновенный демон.  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Просто есть тот, кому я очень нужен живым.  
Ангел бросился на него. Айон понимал, что не успеет уклониться. Рана делала ощутимо медленнее. Но, вспомнив вдруг горящие глаза Арея, он рванулся вперед и вогнал меч ангелу в сердце. Он не мог снова проиграть мирозданию в борьбе за счастье. За рай, который теперь хотел создать только ради сына. Арей нуждался в отце. В спасителе. Его ни в коем случае нельзя было покидать.  
Айон не желал понимать, как это получилось. Победил ли он, или просто посчастливилось умереть вторым? Он рухнул на пол вслед за ангелом, желая только одного — чтобы поскорее прошла нестерпимая боль. Уже теряя сознание, он успел увидеть расплывающуюся фигуру Арея и слабо улыбнулся.  
«Не все в мире подвластно нашим желаниям, сынок...»

Он очнулся от прикосновений чьих-то ласковых рук, которые гладили плечи и грудь. И с удивлением понял, что на теле нет той раны, которую оставил ангел. Хотелось открыть глаза и посмотреть, чьи это руки, но на движения не хватало сил.  
— Тише, сыночек... — прошептал нежный голос. — Я с тобой...  
— Мама... — узнал Айон. — Где я?  
— Ты мертв.  
Архангел дернулся, но тут же свалился обратно. Все тело пронзила такая боль, что он застонал. Лилит положила прохладную ладонь ему на лоб.  
— Я умер? Не может быть... Мама, почему?  
— Потому что ты совершал ошибки. Потому что гнался за мечтой и забыл, ради чего она создана.  
Айон замолчал, раздумывая над страшной правдой. Он никогда не предполагал, что умрет так. Не в борьбе за мечту, а от чего-то побочного и незначительного. От глупостей, которые позволил натворить сыну.  
— Арей... — с досадой процедил архангел, ударив кулаком по каменному полу полутемной пещеры. — Почему все так происходит?! Мама, почему?!  
— Потому что ты сам себя к этому привел.  
Айон закричал. От его крика начал обваливаться потолок. Мелкие камни крошились и сыпались сверху, и хотелось, чтобы они завалили с головой. Чтобы помогли умереть снова. И очнуться живым.  
— Кричи... — тихо разрешила мать. — Теперь тебе можно злиться... Позволь наконец себе делать то, чего ты желаешь... Дай волю своим чувствам...  
Айон поднялся, шатаясь. Его глаза ударили Лилит безудержной ненавистью. Она приняла этот взгляд спокойно, так же, как когда-то давно он принял ее боль. Айон кричал и выл, царапая стены. Тяжелые камни рассыпались от его ударов. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он наконец без сил свалился на колени перед полуразрушенной стеной. Он плакал, упершись в нее руками. Лилит подошла к нему и погладила по дрожащим плечам.  
— Мама... — прохрипел он. — Я не хочу умирать...  
Лилит обняла его за шею.  
— На что ты готов ради того, чтобы жить? — спросила она, гладя по волосам и прижимая к себе.  
— На все...  
Она развернула к себе его голову, чтобы заставить посмотреть в глаза. Полные мудрости и спокойствия. Ласковые, прекрасные глаза. Айон всегда мечтал заглянуть в них хоть на миг. Но если бы знал, что ради этого придется умереть...  
— Я могу дать тебе то, что ты потерял, — шепнула Лилит. — Если ты готов пережить смертельную боль.  
— Я хочу жить! Я хочу назад! Я на все ради этого готов!  
— Тише. Если ты все решил, я сделаю то, чего ты хочешь.  
Лилит коснулась его груди, заставив лечь на землю. Айон слегка напрягся, но постарался расслабиться. Он доверял матери. И очень хотел жить.  
— Один раз тебе давалась жизнь, теперь за нее придется платить болью. Ты не сможешь себя контролировать, но постарайся терпеть и не вырываться. Эту боль ты не забудешь никогда.  
Она наклонилась и коснулась губами его губ, придерживая руками за плечи. Айон вцепился когтями в землю. От этой боли напряглись все мускулы. Но тело быстро перестало ощущаться. Он сжал в руке камень так, что тот треснул, но не почувствовал совершенно ничего. Сознание затопила яркая, всеобъемлющая боль. Умереть было проще.  
«Терпеть... Как это вообще можно терпеть?! Мама... Прекрати...» — пронеслась в голове отрывчатая мысль.  
Айон дернулся, но Лилит держала крепко. Платить болью... Почему он всегда должен был это делать? В агонии он принял истинный облик и захлестнул мать хвостом. Одной рукой продолжая надавливать на грудь, Лилит сжала хвост во второй. Он не осознавал, что делал. В душе правила боль, не оставив места для других чувств.  
На пике этой боли, когда она почти уже уничтожила разум, Айону вдруг вспомнился Элизиум. Брат, сын, мама... Все замелькало и завертелось. Он обнял мать за шею. Лилит, почувствовав это, расслабилась. Через минуту она отпустила его. Айон сел, стирая со щек кровавые слезы. Взглянув на потолок пещеры сквозь пальцы, по которым текла кровь, он вдруг засмеялся. Лилит выжидающе смотрела на него.  
— Как это все забавно... — усмехнулся архангел, закрывая рукой лицо и размазывая по нему кровь. — Я так и не смог исправить одну единственную ошибку... Сколько еще я буду топтаться на одном месте?! Как я мог быть таким идиотом?!  
— Айон... Тебе надо торопиться назад... — напомнила Лилит.  
— Мама... Спасибо... — преданно поблагодарил Айон. — Я так не хочу тебя тут бросать...  
— Я не могу пойти с тобой. Еще не время.  
Что значило это «еще не время»? Быть может, вскоре она собиралась возродиться вновь?..

Айон очнулся в жизнеобеспечивающей капсуле в лаборатории Элизиума, не веря, что жив. Все еще ощущалась невероятная слабость от большой потери крови. И пока не выходило даже пошевелиться. Но как же было плевать — главное, он выкарабкался! Выжил! Победил чертову судьбу!  
Над ним с улыбкой склонилась Амариз и радостно велела:  
— Не двигайся. Пока нельзя.  
— Почему я жив? — тихо спросил архангел. Голос звучал ужасно слабо. Хрипло, измученно. Пусть!  
— А ты думал, мы дадим тебе умереть?  
— Я думал, что это невозможно...  
— И это говорит демон, победивший ангела? Хорошо, что ты очнулся. Пойду, сообщу остальным эту радостную новость. Они тут у дверей всю ночь стояли. Анри их разогнал спать, а они через полчаса опять пришли.  
— А Арей?  
— С Ареем они даже чуть не подрались. Точнее, даже подрались... Но не будем о грустном.  
— И что, они так всю ночь стояли, а ты никого не пускала?  
— Ну, думаю, сейчас есть один человек, которого ты очень хочешь увидеть. Анри...  
Демон вошел в лабораторию, держа за загривок вырывающегося Арея. Амариз кивнула, и Анри отпустил его, позволив броситься к отцу.  
— Ты живой... — прошептал Арей, плача от счастья. — Я так боялся, что ты умрешь...  
— Я же обещал... — улыбнулся Айон.  
Арей прижался к отцу. Уткнулся лбом ему лоб. Анри хотел оттащить племянника, но Амариз остановила его.  
— Он же... — попробовал возмутиться демон.  
Амариз закрыла ему рот ладонью и молча кивнула на отца и сына. Наплевав на совет не двигаться, Айон обнял Арея левой рукой. Оба они улыбались и плакали, прижимаясь друг к другу. Анри перестал возмущаться, только вздохнул и покачал головой. Амариз улыбнулась.  
— Очень тяжело не умирать ради любимого человека. Гораздо легче отдать за него жизнь.  
Айон попробовал приподняться, но тело пронзила такая боль, что он стиснул зубы и вцепился в плечо Арея.  
— Совсем, что ли, крышу снесло от счастья?! — заорал Анри.  
— Стоять! — велела ему Амариз. — Я же сказала не двигаться, — вздохнула она, подходя к Айону. — Нельзя быть таким безрассудным.  
— Значит, рана так легко не заживет? — спросил Айон, касаясь своего плеча. Он совсем не чувствовал правую руку, и это слегка напрягало. Раз он остался жив, то должен был уже восстановиться. Но этого почему-то не происходило. И совсем не хотелось предполагать, почему.  
— А ты как думал?  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Я смогу что-то предложить, только если Арей закроет уши. А лучше, чтобы на это время его здесь вообще не было.  
— Анри...  
— Понял.  
Анри уволок сопротивляющегося Арея в коридор, позволив Айону и Амариз остаться вдвоем.  
— Ну? — тяжело вздохнул архангел. Он был готов уже к чему угодно. Он в любом случае отделался дешевле, чем мог бы. Стоило поблагодарить удачу — она вновь помогла остаться в живых.  
— Все очень серьезно. Твои клетки сами не смогут восстановиться. Нужна серьезная операция. У ангелов более сильная энергетика, чем ты способен выдержать. А ты раньше даже не имел с ними дел.  
От этой новости было совсем не весело. Однако, раз это можно было исправить, это все равно не доставило бы слишком много проблем.  
— Понятно, почему ты не хотела, чтобы Арей это слышал!  
— А теперь серьезно. Так как?  
— Тебе решать. Я тебе полностью доверяю. Лучше так, чем лежать здесь до конца жизни.  
— Я знала, что ты так скажешь, — улыбнулась Амариз.  
— Раз так, могла бы и не спрашивать, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Амариз вскочила и стала ликующе носиться по лаборатории.  
— Все будет в лучшем виде! — бормотала она, похоже, сию же секунду взявшись за подготовку к операции. Большего не позволяла разглядеть капсула и наставление не шевелиться.  
— Не сомневаюсь. С годами ты совершенствуешься. Ты действительно профессионал своего дела.  
Демоница подпрыгнула от радости и хлопнула в ладоши, но вдруг подозрительно прищурилась.  
— Ты это сейчас просто так сказал, от чистого сердца, или ты чего-то этим добиваешься?  
— Угадала. Добиваюсь, — улыбнулся Айон. — Арею пока не говори.

— Мариса? Ты как сюда вошла? — удивился Айон. Анри уже не дежурил у дверей, однако Амариз установила код, чтобы никто не заходил и не тревожил раненого. Потому что сам раненый был очень даже не против компании и точно не стал бы выгонять незваных гостей, а, между тем, ему требовался полный покой.  
— Никогда нельзя терять бдительность, — загадочно объяснила женщина, садясь на край капсулы. — Тебе тут одному не скучно?  
— Напротив, мне это очень нравится. Я наконец-то смог отдохнуть от всей этой суеты. Только здесь, один в огромной лаборатории, я понял, что мне просто надо было спокойно полежать и все осмыслить.  
— Выспался? — ухмыльнулась Мариса.  
— Как ты догадалась? — усмехнулся Айон.  
Сейчас он жалел, что не может двигаться. Хотелось хотя бы коснуться ее. Вот только если бы он начал, то уже вряд ли смог бы остановиться.  
— Мариса, поцелуй меня, — все же попросил он.  
Женщина наклонилась, обнимая его за шею, но предусмотрительно держа руку подальше от раны. Амариз, вошедшая в лабораторию через минуту, едва не упала в обморок.  
— Ты что, совсем рехнулся?! Ты вообще не соображаешь?! У тебя незаживающая рана, а ты тут!.. Дом свиданий развел, блин!  
Мариса поспешила испариться.  
— Амариз, помни, что раненых не бьют! — напомнил Айон склонившейся над ним демонице.  
— А надо! — возмущенно заметила та, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Я же тоже живой, я не могу тут все время лежать и бездельничать!  
— Ты живой! Вот именно! А мог бы быть и наоборот!  
— Ну прости...  
Амариз вздохнула. Злиться на Айона было невозможно.  
— Вот что, если ты такой занятой и не хочешь немного побездельничать, предлагаю сделать тебе операцию прямо сейчас. Вообще-то, это не совсем хорошо, стоило бы дать тебе еще немного времени, чтобы восстановиться, но, зная тебя, я понимаю, что лучше поторопиться, пока ты не натворил дел.  
— А вот это уже по-нашему, — воодушевился Айон. — Так держать!  
— Я вижу, тебя так и тянет уже бегать и прыгать.  
— Да я после дня без движения за год потом не напрыгаюсь!  
Ждать пришлось недолго — всего пару часов. Хоть и раздражала каждая лишняя секунда.  
— Хочешь быть в сознании? — спросила Амариз, завершая подготовку к операции. — Предупреждаю сразу — процесс не из приятных. Если хочешь, я могу сделать так, чтобы ты ничего не почувствовал.  
— Ничего не чувствовать — привилегия мертвых, — решительно ответил Айон. — Я же, по иронии судьбы, избежал этой участи.  
— Ну, как знаешь. А вообще, это не так уж и страшно. Сначала так больно, что на стены хочется лезть, а потом уже все равно.  
— Амариз, я уже не маленький и не нуждаюсь в объяснении очевиднейших вещей!  
— Нервничаешь?  
— Есть немного.  
— Позвать Арея?  
— Как ты догадалась?  
— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
— Я хочу, чтобы во время операции он был со мной.  
— А надо?  
— Надо.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это приказ.  
— Раскомандовался! Лежишь тут беспомощный, а все начальника из себя строишь!  
— Быстрее бы уже можно было двигаться...  
— Радуйся, что он тебе по плечу попал, а не по лицу. А то все было бы гораздо хуже.  
— Кончай философствовать уже! Берись за дело!  
— Ты стал такой нетерпеливый, — покачала головой Амариз. — Вечно ты торопишься жить...

— Какой же это кайф — снова двигаться! — восторженно восклицал Айон. — Ура-а-а!  
— Пап, ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, честное слово...  
— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы ты был на моем месте!  
Архангел скакал по саду Элизиума, круша камни, которые попадались на пути. Созерцая все это, Арей подумал, что ни за что не хотел бы оказаться на его месте. Он был даже рад, что еще не настолько сошел с ума.  
— Класс! Обломитесь, ангелы! Никто меня не убьет, пока я хочу жить! А, пошли вы все вместе со своим Раем! У меня здесь свой Элизиум! И я его защищу от всех! Как же я рад, что жив!  
— Ты уже давно так не радовался...  
— Ждал повода.  
— Ну, теперь у тебя есть очень весомый повод...  
Айон подскочил к сыну и прижал его к себе. Погладил по спине, очертил контуры тощих плеч.  
— Наконец-то я могу тебя обнять... — прошептал он. — И почувствовать твое тепло...  
Арей обнял отца за шею. Коснулся губами смуглой щеки. Потерся носом, как кот. И тихо шепнул:  
— Чувствуешь?  
— Чувствую, — улыбнулся Айон. — Я ведь сказал, что все преодолею, если ты будешь рядом со мной...  
— Я с тобой...  
Архангел отстранился и с боевым задором продолжил:  
— А не устроить бы нам тренировку?  
— Только не это... — застонал Арей.  
— А что? С ангелом подрались — надо бы и с демоном подраться!  
— А может, все-таки не надо, а?  
— Еще как надо! Полетели!  
— Тебя Амариз убьет!  
— А я не боюсь!  
— У тебя совсем крышу снесло?! Такое ощущение, что тебе не руку, а мозги заменили!  
— Надо иногда совершать безрассудные поступки.  
— Ты и так их слишком часто совершаешь. Я слышал, ты в лаборатории с мамой целовался...  
— А что конкретно тебя не устраивает? То, что я люблю твою маму?  
— Да ты даже шевелиться тогда не мог!  
— Но про маму-то я угадал?  
— Ну, угадал... Дальше что?  
— А дальше мы летим тренироваться!  
— Не-ет!  
— Не спорь со мной!  
— Мы так не договаривались!  
— А враги с тобой тоже ни о чем не будут договариваться!  
— А ты что, враги?  
Айон отмахнулся. Новая биомеханическая рука ощущалась едва ли отличимо от старой. Однако все равно не терпелось проверить ее в бою, и совершенно не хотелось тратить время на очередной скандал.  
— Ну что, летим?  
— Постой... К нам, похоже, гости...  
— Гости?  
К ним действительно приближалась Арианна. Увидев Айона, она молча подошла к нему и влепила крепкую пощечину. Она выглядела такой непривычно разъяренной и воинственной. Худенькая, хрупкая, на голову ниже даже Арея — стояла напротив архангела и смотрела на него, хмуро сдвинув брови.  
— Как ты мог ничего мне не сказать?!  
— И после всего, что я пережил, меня еще и бьют... — усмехнулся Айон. — Это становится закономерным...  
Арей подошел к Арианне и хотел обнять ее, но тоже получил пощечину.  
— А с тобой я даже разговаривать не хочу! — заявила она. — Вы оба только о себе думаете!  
— Не о себе, а друг о друге. Это, по-моему, несколько лучше, — уточнил Айон.  
— И все равно вы должны были сказать!  
Арей обнял Арианну со спины. Она не имела привычки пихаться локтями, поэтому можно было не опасаться новых тумаков.  
— Прости... Нам сложно было думать о других в такой момент... — прошептал он ей на ухо.  
— Как вы все-таки похожи, — усмехнулась подходящая к ним Мариса.  
Она встала рядом с Айоном и нагло облокотилась об его плечо.  
— Твоя мама знала, да? — спросила Арианна.  
— Не имею желания ее так называть, — отрезал Арей.  
Мариса вздохнула.  
— Молодежь... Ты меня понимаешь, любимый?  
— Руку убери.  
— Опять, что ли? По-моему, после всего, что между нами было...  
Айон закрыл ей рот ладонью и нервно улыбнулся.  
— В таком состоянии она мне больше нравится, — оценил Арей.  
Айон задумчиво посмотрел на женщину.  
— Мне тоже, — согласился он.  
Мариса обвела их сердитым взглядом и обиженно скрестила руки на груди.  
— Мы тут вообще-то сразиться собирались, — напомнил Арей, в глубине души надеясь, что теперь у отца и без того полно забот.  
— Нет проблем! Полетели с нами? По дороге все и обсудим, — решил Айон.  
Арею захотелось повеситься. На просторную поляну, удобную для тренировок, они полетели вчетвером — Мариса и Арианна тоже увязались с ними.  
— Арей, если что, за Арианну отвечаешь ты, — предупредил Айон.  
— А мама отвечает за тебя, да? — сердито ответил демон, даже не заметив, что случайно назвал Марису мамой.  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Стыдно признавать, но она может сражаться не хуже меня.  
— А ты признайся — легче станет, — философски заключила женщина и на всякий случай отлетела от Айона подальше.  
Тот даже с большого расстояния достал ее хвостом и притянул к себе.  
— От меня не скроешься, — усмехнулся он.  
Мариса тоже обвила его хвостом за шею и сдавила горло.  
— Признай, папа, что против тебя сработал твой же принцип — поймав ее, ты сам ей попался, — злорадно сообщил Арей, вспоминая, как Айон часто проделывал с ним этот трюк.  
— Предатель, — засмеялся архангел. — Мариса, отпусти меня.  
— Обойдешься. Поцелуй — тогда отпущу.  
— Прямо при них?  
— А когда они тебе мешали?  
Айон взял ее за шею и предостерегающе сжал.  
— Как грубо, — вздохнула Мариса. — Когда ты меня душил в постели, это было гораздо приятнее.  
— Арей, все-таки признай, что ты сильно на нее похож.  
— Чем? Тем, что мне нравится, когда ты меня бьешь?  
— Хотя бы.  
— Да... Жаль, что мне не хватает смелости сделать с тобой то же, что делает она.  
— Тебе я это разрешаю, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Мариса наконец отпустила его. Вскоре они опустились на поляну. Арей поставил Арианну на землю и потянулся, разминая спину. Отец приобнял его изогнувшееся тело и с усмешкой поцеловал в губы. Сын кисло на него посмотрел.  
— Если сможешь меня победить — я сегодня останусь ночевать с тобой, — прошептал архангел, проводя рукой по его животу и ощущая упругие мускулы пресса. Несмотря на то, насколько сын был тощим, он все же обладал неплохими мышцами. Вот только пользовался ими все равно вполсилы. Большего не позволяла искалеченная душа.  
Демон хмыкнул, упираясь ладонью в грудь отца и отстраняя его.  
— И будешь делать все, что я скажу.  
— Буду, — согласился Айон. — Но только в пределах спальни.  
Арей фыркнул, вскидывая голову. Марису пробрало на смех от его пафосного выражения лица. Сын удостоил ее презрительным взглядом. Разбежавшись, он взмыл в небо. Отец ринулся за ним. Схватка в воздухе была гораздо интереснее, чем схватка на земле. Не сделав в первый момент решающего шага, можно было запросто проиграть всю битву.  
Айон сразу атаковал, не давая сыну опомниться. Арей сражался, кое-как отражая удары и стараясь сохранять дистанцию. Интереснее всего было наблюдать за архангелом. Он был так статен и грациозен в этой битве, словно кот, крадущийся мимо спящего хищника. На фоне отца демон выглядел крайне неуклюже и глупо.  
Дело уже шло к полной и безоговорочной победе Айона, когда тот вдруг скривился, хватаясь за плечо, и камнем рухнул вниз. Арей с отчаянным воплем кинулся к нему, но не успел подхватить. Архангел упал на скалы. Несколько секунд до него еще доносились голоса, после чего последовал сильный удар об острую вершину камня, и он потерял сознание.

— Идиот, — расслышал Айон несвязное бормотание. — Идиот, идиот, идиот.  
Архангел приоткрыл глаза и попытался встать, но тело не желало слушаться. Застонав, он ощутил ломящую боль в голове и прикрыл ладонью лицо, потирая виски.  
— Столько раз избегать смерти — это можешь только ты, — в шоке пробормотала Мариса, подбегая к нему.  
Положив архангелу на лоб тряпку, смоченную прохладной речной водой, она тяжело вздохнула, всматриваясь в его глаза.  
— Ты хоть в порядке?  
Айон не успел ответить. Ему на шею бросился сын, до этого нервно курящий и матерящийся в стороне. Теперь, когда отец очнулся, он посчитал своим долгом высказать ему все свои мысли, сгенерировавшиеся в голове за последние несколько минут. Архангел усмехнулся и уткнулся Арею в волосы, слушая его истеричное бурчание.  
— Ну, сейчас же все уже хорошо... — неуверенно заметил он и для убедительности поцеловал сына в щеку.  
Демон вздохнул и уткнулся ему в шею.  
— Как хорошо, что ты живой... Но ты все равно гребанный идиот!!!

Пока Айон, оставленный на попечение Марисы, приходил в себя в Элизиуме, Арей с Арианной удалились к себе. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Арей стукнул по ней с такой силой, что пошатнулись стены. Испугавшись, как бы он чего не порушил, Арианна обняла его за шею, мешая двигаться, и поцеловала в щеку. Демон сжал кулаки, но девушку не тронул.  
— Айону бы это не понравилось... — напомнила она.  
— Прости, — выдохнул Арей. — Просто...  
Арианна поцеловала его в губы.  
— Успокойся...  
— Просто я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно... — болезненно закончил демон, прижав ее к себе.  
— Но ведь не ты виноват в его боли...  
— Я все равно чувствую, что в чем-то перед ним виноват...  
— Думаешь, если будешь выплескивать чувства на невинных, станет легче?  
— Нет, просто я не могу себя контролировать...  
— А ты попробуй...  
— У меня не получится...  
— А ты попробуй...  
Они снова поцеловались. Это нисколько не помогало отвлечься от чувства вины. Арей впервые ощущал, что испытывает его совершенно заслуженно. Это из-за него отец пострадал. Лишился руки, едва не лишился жизни. Чудом победил и выжил. И все потому, что каждый раз заступался и защищал.  
— Вы бы хоть дверь закрывали, — устало сообщил Айон, входя в комнату. — Всему учить надо...  
Арей отскочил от Арианны. Внезапное появление отца мгновенно привело в привычное состояние бешенства.  
— А ты стучать сначала не пробовал?!  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Да ладно! Чего стесняться — тут все свои!  
— Я тебя сколько раз просил не подкрадываться!  
— Да не нервничай ты так!  
— Может у меня, в конце концов, быть личная жизнь или нет?! Ты меня можешь хоть на минуту оставить в покое?!  
Арианна пихнула демона локтем.  
— Это уже перебор, — шепнула она.  
Арей и сам уже это понял.  
— Прости... — напряженно пробормотал он. — Я не то хотел сказать...  
— Да знаю я, что ты хотел сказать! — добродушно отмахнулся Айон.  
Подойдя к отцу, Арей обнял его за шею и прижался к теплой груди. Каждый раз приходилось переступать через себя, чтобы делать это при Арианне. Любые зрители мешали проявлять чувства. Может, и правда не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел в нем что-то хорошее. Видел его слабости, а потом использовал против него.  
Айон погладил сына по волосам, на пару мгновений уткнувшись ему в макушку.  
— Успокойся... Я же живой... — улыбнулся он. И весело позвал: — Арианна, иди к нам.  
Он обнял их обоих и погладил по головам, как детей. Будто оба они были ему родными. От этого ощущения Арея передернуло. Арианна оставалась тем единственным, что все еще принадлежало только ему, но с тех пор, как Айон начал на нее влиять, она заразилась его маразмом и превратилась черт знает во что.  
— Эх, Арей... — вздохнул Айон. — Ты для меня всегда останешься ребенком...  
— Это ты сейчас тонко намекаешь на то, что я совсем не повзрослел?  
— Ага. За годы общения со мной ты стал удивительно проницательным. И подобрел ощутимо.  
— Ага... И еще ты надо мной издевался хуже, чем демоны в Аду.  
— Арей, мы же договорились больше это не обсуждать...  
— А ты не вынуждай меня об этом вспоминать!  
Арианна покачала головой, заметив, с какой яростью Арей посмотрел на отца. Невероятно раздражало ее осуждение. Наверное, стоило убить ее раньше, пока она еще была на его стороне. Тогда о ней хотя бы остались хорошие воспоминания. И не пришлось бы все это терпеть.  
— А что, правда хуже? — тихо спросил Айон.  
— А ты сам-то как думаешь? — со злостью огрызнулся Арей. — Какая боль хуже — причиненная хрен знает кем или родным отцом?  
Арианна ощутимо толкнула его локтем. Но демон чувствовал за собой правду и не собирался отступать.  
— Думаешь, это все так легко забыть?  
— Замолчи уже! — прошептала Арианна, сжимая его руку.  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Вместе нам плохо, но друг без друга мы и дня прожить не можем. Это парадоксально, не находишь? Мне, к слову сказать, тоже есть, в чем тебя обвинить.  
— Ты передо мной виноват гораздо больше!  
— Да неужели? А ты, значит, забыл уже, как просил у меня прощения? А как ты умолял сохранить тебе жизнь...  
Арей бросился на отца и, схватив его за горло, прижал к стене.  
— Видишь, как глупо тебе верить, — усмехнулся Айон. — Твои действия слишком непоследовательны.  
Арей замахнулся, но Айон перехватил его запястье.  
— И все же ты неисправим...  
Демон отпустил шею отца и попытался сопротивляться. После короткой борьбы Айон заломил руки ему за спину, полностью подавив бунт. Арей со злостью посмотрел на отца. Тот вскинул бровь, поражаясь этой бессмысленной стойкости.  
— А знаешь, хочется все же как-то тебя наказать... Проблема в том, что это не поможет. Хотя...  
Айон усмехнулся и приподнял голову сына за подбородок. Сообразив, что он собрался делать что-то плохое, Арианна испуганно подбежала, желая помешать, но Айон взглядом заставил ее остановиться.  
— Ты сам сказал, что хочешь понять, что я чувствовал. Так почувствуй то же, что чувствовал я, — прошептал он, улыбаясь, и коснулся губами губ сына.  
Арей ощутил, как боль отца проникает в него. Он дернулся, но Айон был сильнее. Демон сопротивлялся недолго — не так уж много у него было сил. Теперь весь груз вины, так мучивший пару минут назад, казался величайшей глупостью. Отец не заслуживал сострадания. Лучше бы он умер. Избавил от сомнений, надежд и неоправданной любви.  
Когда он наконец отпустил, Арей рухнул на пол. Застыл, не двигаясь — только плечи непроизвольно дрожали, выдавая страх и нестерпимую боль. Арианна села рядом и попыталась погладить по голове, но Арей нервно дернулся, не позволяя. Айон задумчиво облизал губы.  
— А мне понравилось, — усмехнулся он. — Пожалуй, это единственный способ заставить тебя думать над своими поступками.  
Арианна подняла на него умоляющие глаза. Айон вздохнул и, присев, взял сына за плечи. Арей закрыл рукой лицо, не желая даже видеть отца.  
— Не понравилось? Сочувствую. Может, повторим?  
Айон коснулся щеки сына, но тот резко дернулся и, вырвавшись, попытался встать на ноги. Он бы снова упал, если бы отец не подхватил его.  
— Ты поаккуратнее со своим телом. Оно тебе еще пригодится.  
— Пусти меня... — прохрипел Арей. — Пожалуйста, пусти...  
— Надо же, какие мы слова знаем! А потом снова будешь меня за это проклинать?  
Арей бессильно уткнулся отцу в шею. Если бы он только мог, то от души врезал бы ему. Айон погладил сына по голове.  
— Ладно, успокойся... Ничего я больше с тобой не сделаю... Непросто простить, да? Мне тебя тоже. Это у меня есть веский повод тебя ненавидеть. Ведь это из-за тебя я пережил такую боль.  
— Пусти меня...  
— Будь реалистом. Ты слишком слаб, чтобы сам мог держаться на ногах.  
— Я тебя ненавижу... Бездушная тварь...  
Собрав то небольшое количество сил, которое у него еще осталось, Арей схватил отца за горло.  
— Как ты мне надоел... — раздраженно произнес Айон, впиваясь в его руку когтями и отрывая от своей шеи.  
Арей отшатнулся и стал отступать. Отец поймал его за запястье и притянул к себе, чтобы слизать кровь, бегущую из оставленной раны.  
— Ты сказал, что я бездушный, — негромко произнес он, глядя сыну в глаза. — Да, это так... Потому что ты — моя душа...  
Демон пробормотал что-то невнятное. Архангел притянул его к себе и обнял, зарываясь лицом во взъерошенные волосы.  
— Как можно так испоганить поцелуй? — процедил Арей, вцепляясь в него когтями.  
— Ты еще успеешь мне за это отомстить, — усмехнулся Айон. — Сегодня ночью. И завтра. И всю будущую неделю.  
— Не хочу тебя даже видеть, — с ненавистью выплюнул демон. — Поэтому постараюсь на тебя не смотреть.


	18. Глава 18. Злость добра

— Ты уже здесь? — удивился Айон, войдя в свой кабинет и увидев сидящего на диване Арея.  
Демон не ответил. Архангел сел рядом с сыном и коснулся рукой его волос, чуть погладив. Он не решался начать разговор. Не знал, что сказать. Любые слова Арей в последнее время воспринимал в штыки.  
Сын долго молчал, что-то обдумывая, но потом поднял глаза на отца и спросил:  
— Ты теперь меня одного никуда не отпустишь?  
Айон осторожно кивнул.  
— Именно.  
Арей опять задумался и замолчал. Он выглядел сейчас как провинившийся подросток. Это почему-то нравилось. Может, из-за того, что то время было безвозвратно упущено. Сын провел в Аду половину детства и юношества. И отчаянно хотелось вернуть все эти годы. Прожить заново рядом с ним.  
Архангел с нежностью посмотрел на сына, вспоминая, когда последний раз думал о нем с любовью. А ведь он совсем не изменился... Лицо хмурое, как в детстве... Задумчивый и злой... Только повзрослевший. Измученный. Несчастный. С сединой в волосах.  
— Арей, — позвал Айон. Тот поднял глаза. — Если хочешь, можешь уйти... Только пообещай мне, что все будет в порядке.  
— Ты правда разрешаешь мне ходить, куда я хочу? — недоверчиво переспросил демон.  
— Разрешаю, — улыбнулся отец.  
— Просто так? Из-за моей выходки с ангелами ты едва не умер.  
— В этом мире все непросто. На все есть причины.  
— Хотелось бы мне знать причину такого доверия, для которого у тебя даже нет оснований.  
— Как ты думаешь, почему я тебя не убил?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе. Айон усмехнулся.  
— Если бы дело было в причине, вы с Анри были бы мертвы. А я не могу убить того, кого люблю. Я думал, ты понял это еще много лет назад.  
— Значит, чувства для тебя важнее?  
— Да. Хотя бы потому, что я стараюсь ради вас. Ради тебя.  
— Значит, ты никогда меня не убьешь, что бы я ни сделал?  
— Да. Но это не значит, что ты можешь делать те вещи, на которые ты намекаешь.  
— Твои вечные запреты мне так надоели...  
— А ты хочешь делать все только мне назло?  
— Да. Хочу.  
— Арей... Я знаю, что не существует весомых аргументов, чтобы тебя переубедить, но... Поговори с Анри. Вы с ним похожи больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Я думаю, он найдет такие слова, которые будут тебе понятны. Мы все совершили великое множество глупых и опрометчивых поступков...  
Арей усмехнулся, словно не принимая его слова всерьез. Айон вздохнул.  
— Любовь — проклятье. Все это — расплата за мою любовь...  
— А ты говорил, любовь делает тебя сильнее.  
— Да. Это так. И я не жалею о своих чувствах. Я просто хочу, чтобы те, кого я люблю, были счастливы...  
— Звучит неубедительно. Вспомни, сколько зла ты причинил тем, кого любил, и пойми, что я не хочу любить безответно. И вообще, любовь — это слабость.  
— Слабость, да? Если бы не эта слабость, ты давно был бы мертв. Все вы были бы мертвы. Ваше существование мне невыгодно, если судить с такой точки зрения. А вы живете. И весьма неплохо живете.  
— Ты считаешь, что прав?  
— Я считаю, что нечего возникать, если от моего мнения по этому вопросу зависит твоя жизнь.  
— Ты слишком ценишь чужие жизни.  
— А ты забыл, как ценишь свою? Не ты ли умолял меня не убивать тебя? Не хотелось мне такого, но... Тварь ты двуличная. Может быть, я не прав в том, что люблю такого гада, но, к сожалению, я ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
Айон встал и хотел уйти, но Арей схватил его за руку. Крепко вцепился напряженными пальцами, почти причиняя боль.  
— Прости... Просто я не верю в любовь... Я знаю, ты любишь меня больше, чем себя, я все понимаю... Прости...  
Усевшись обратно, Айон обнял его и улыбнулся.  
— Я давно заметил, что ты начинаешь думать, что говоришь, только когда тебе самому больно и страшно.  
— Прости...  
— Вот видишь. А ты говоришь, что не веришь в любовь. Тебе ведь не безразлично, что я чувствую.  
— Может быть...  
— Верь мне, Арей, — шепнул архангел, целуя сына в лоб. — Я никогда ничего плохого тебе не сделаю. Я все тебе прощу. Только не надо слишком часто это проверять.  
— Хорошо... Я постараюсь...  
Демон потянулся к губам отца, но нервно дернулся, словно в судорогах, и отстранился. Архангел недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты идиот, — процедил Арей, доставая сигареты.  
Айон решительно отобрал их и притянул сына к себе.  
— Я больше не буду так тебя целовать, — пообещал он, хмурясь. — Я могу поделиться с тобой и счастьем... Мой дар имеет множество граней, и чем дальше, тем больше я учусь им управлять. Адам помогает мне.  
— Развиваешь в себе способность убивать прикосновением? — нервно хмыкнул демон. — Пусти меня.  
— Не бойся меня, — тяжело вздохнул отец. — Я клянусь, что больше не сделаю тебе больно.  
— Ты задолбал клясться, — прошипел сын, вырываясь. — Хоть бы раз сдержал слово.  
— Я дал тебе жизнь...  
— Так забери ее обратно!  
Айон откинулся на спинку дивана, закрывая рукой лицо. Из-за постоянных ссор с сыном у него уже начинали сдавать нервы.  
— У нас нет ничего общего, — раздраженно процедил Арей. — Ты благословенный архангел, а я проклятый дьявол. На кой черт мне сдалось твое счастье?  
— А чего ты хочешь? — измученно простонал отец. Их разговор уже который раз повторялся почти слово в слово. — Чертов ребенок, скажи мне уже, чего ты хочешь!  
— Отстань, — огрызнулся демон, отворачиваясь.  
— Что мне сделать для тебя?! — сорвался Айон, вцепляясь в его плечо и заставляя развернуться к себе. — Почему я вечно поступаю неправильно?!  
— Правильный путь тот, который действует. А ты неспособен увидеть даже простейшего пути.  
— Потому что его нет!  
— Потому что ты хочешь просто подавить мои страдания и меня самого! Я столько раз говорил тебе, что этим ты добьешься лишь отторжения! Ты просто станешь для меня таким же гнилым, как и весь этот мир!  
Окончательно рассвирепев, Айон схватил сына за плечи и с силой встряхнул.  
— Ты просто неблагодарный и бесчувственный дьяволеныш, — прорычал он ему в лицо. — Я не нанимался слушать твои бредни. Если не хочешь быть со мной, если не хочешь моей мечты — можешь просто проваливать. Я устал.  
— А я устал терпеть твое зло ради добра, — тихо произнес Арей, не поднимая глаз. — Я ненавижу это. Ты не можешь отнестись ко мне с любовью и пониманием. Ты вообще на это не способен. Проваливай сам. И не возвращайся до тех пор, пока не научишься доброте.  
Шумно и яростно вздохнув, Айон с размаху влепил сыну оглушительную пощечину и, резко сорвавшись с места, ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Мрачно усмехнувшись, Арей уткнулся в мягкую спинку дивана, ощущая покалывающую боль в горящей щеке. Конечно, иной реакции от отца он и не ждал...

— Айон, ты что, совсем с ума сошел?! Ты вообще соображаешь?! — верещала Мариса, крутясь вокруг архангела.  
Такова была ее реакция на рассказ об их ссоре с сыном. Будто бы ей действительно было не наплевать на то, что чувствует Арей.  
— Я соображаю, — сдержанно сообщил архангел. — Тебе бы это тоже не помешало.  
— Но он... Ты... Как ты мог?!  
— Кто бы говорил. Забыла уже, как хотела его убить?  
— Именно поэтому я не позволю тебе сейчас совершать все, что тебе хочется!  
— Кто тебе сказал, что мне этого хочется?  
— Тогда зачем?  
— А у меня был выбор? Я всегда хотел выяснить, чего он хочет на самом деле. Но был слишком самонадеянным и решил, что могу поступать, как хочу. Я чувствовал себя виноватым... Но если бы я позволил себе быть решительнее и настойчивее, моя жизнь не превратилась бы в ад.  
— Тогда ты мог просто сразу его убить и вообще не париться!  
— Мариса!  
— Вот скажи: что, ну вот что ты с ним теперь будешь делать, а?  
— Еще не решил.  
— Не ты ли говорил, что хочешь понять его? Помочь осуществить его мечты?  
— Сомневаюсь, что это возможно. Кстати, ты как-то говорила, что можешь рассказать мне побольше о его потаенных мыслях...  
— Даже не думала, что ты такая сволочь...  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Если я сволочь, тогда для тебя слова вообще еще не придумали. Давай, рассказывай.  
— Я тебе только одно скажу: за это он тебя никогда не простит.  
— Он и так меня ненавидит.  
— Ты чудовище...  
— Это я чудовище? А он, интересно, тогда кто?  
— Подумать только... А я тебя любила... Обнимала, целовала... Тьфу!  
— Могу сказать о тебе то же самое. И вообще, давай оставим прошлое в прошлом. Я с Ареем намучился, а теперь ты тут еще.  
— Ты сволочь!  
— С тобой легче согласиться.  
Мариса фыркнула, скрещивая руки на груди и отворачиваясь.  
— Я так понимаю, мне с ним видеться ты тоже запрещаешь?  
— Схватываешь на лету. Ты учти, если я что-нибудь узнаю...  
— Да знаю я. Найдешь, поймаешь и расстреляешь. Можешь столько раз не повторять.  
— Просто я не уверен, что до тебя дошло.  
— Я не Арей. Я соображаю, что меня ты не пощадишь.  
Обвив архангела хвостом, Мариса притянула его к себе и мрачно спросила, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
— А ты потом обо всем этом не пожалеешь?  
— Это не твоя забота, — отмахнулся Айон.  
— Как знаешь.  
Пусть она так и не смогла полюбить ребенка, которого родила для любимого мужчины. Пусть боялась его теперь. Айон столько раз давал понять, что для нет ничего важнее Арея. Простил даже открытую попытку его убить. Потерял руку, сражаясь за сына, хотя мог просто позволить ему самому за себя отвечать. Он вроде бы давным-давно сделал выбор. И все равно продолжал ненавидеть в Арее то, чего не мог изменить.  
Ей было жаль сына. Совершенно искренне. Хоть она и готова была отказаться от него ради других, более важных вещей. Отвратительно было смотреть на Айона, пытающегося лгать самому себе. Усидеть на двух стульях — не убивать Арея, но и не принимать таким, какой он есть. Чего он всем этим хотел добиться? Ждал, что весь мир подстроится под него, потому что он не может определиться, чем пожертвовать — своими убеждениями или жизнью любимого сына? В конце концов, необязательно было даже убивать его — можно было просто оставить на Земле. Возможно, они вообще больше никогда бы не встретились. Если Айон все равно не любил сына таким, какой он есть, Мариса могла родить ему другого. Может, новый ребенок больше подошел бы под стандарт в его голове.  
— Ты дурак, — заявила она, ощущая привкус горького разочарования. — Ты выбрал худшее из возможного. Ты не будешь счастлив сам и никогда не сможешь сделать его счастливым. Потому что нельзя никому навязать свое счастье. А он хочет совсем не того, чего хочешь ты.

Айон сидел в общем зале и методично напивался, пытаясь избавиться от чувства досады и вины. Совесть никак не желала умолкать, но злость и раздражение все же были сильнее. После всего, что архангел сделал для сына, тот позволил себе заявить ему такое! В ярости Айон вскочил, желая пойти и высказать все, что вертелось в голове, но тут же упал обратно. Боль острыми когтями сжала сердце. Если он сейчас поступит так, сын точно никогда его не простит и не захочет даже видеть рядом с собой...  
Архангел прикрыл лицо ладонью, тяжело вздыхая. Злость мгновенно прошла, стоило вспомнить о чувствах Арея. Он столько раз требовал от отца проявить сострадание и сочувствие, но тот так и не смог понять его. Айону очень хотелось пойти помириться. Мешал лишь страх, что сын все равно не станет ничего слушать. Может, и правильно. Еще ни разу не удавалось попросить у него прощения так, чтобы не сболтнуть какой-нибудь гадости и не нарваться на новый скандал.  
Кто-то плюхнулся к архангелу на колени. Тот вздрогнул, отнимая руку от лица.  
— Ты совсем обо мне забыл, — промурлыкал Анри, с улыбкой прижимаясь к нему.  
Айон вздохнул, приобнимая брата. Это был всего лишь он...  
— У меня много дел, — пожал плечами архангел. — Мне некогда к тебе приходить. К тому же, вряд ли ты скучаешь по своим оковам...  
— А ты, братик? — мурлыкнул Анри, нежно прикусывая его ушко и проводя по нему языком. — Совсем не скучаешь по своему рабу?  
— Чего ты ко мне ласкаешься? — усмехнулся Айон, обнимая брата за пояс. — Натворил что-то?  
Демон согласно кивнул. Архангел вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Я с Ареем говорил, — сообщил Анри, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
— Ну? — лаконично выдал Айон.  
— В общем, это бесполезно.  
— Неудивительно.  
— То есть ты полностью согласен с его взглядами на жизнь?  
— Нет. Но я ничего не могу сделать.  
— А кто говорил мне никогда не сдаваться?  
— Если я сдался, это действительно бесполезно. Ты сам это прекрасно осознаешь.  
— Наверное, ты прав... И ты смиришься?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда поговори с ним. Сегодня поговори. Тебе надо это сделать!  
— «Надо» — глупое понятие. Особенно в этом контексте. Мне кажется, если я с ним поговорю, будет только хуже.  
— Хуже уже некуда, — проворчал Анри.  
— Что он сказал тебе? — с интересом спросил Айон, погладив брата по волосам. Пожалуй, сейчас все это было очень кстати. Хотелось расслабиться. А Анри прекрасно для этого подходил.  
Демон муркнул и потерся о брата как кот.  
— Только то, что он очень разочарован в тебе...  
— Разочарован? — вздохнул архангел, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Это я разочарован...  
— Отвлекись, — лукаво улыбнулся Анри, проникая рукой ему под рубашку и лаская мускулистую грудь. — А если не хочешь, пойдем погуляем с детьми... Или посмотрим на небо... Я хочу побыть с тобой. Мне тебя не хватает.  
— Ну хорошо, — усмехнулся Айон, поднимаясь. — Я знаю одно место, где мы можем побыть вдвоем.  
Спустя четверть часа братья сидели на веранде уютного дома, обнявшись, и смотрели на море. Айон гладил Анри по голове, лежащей на своем плече, и перебирал привычно растрепанные волосы. Тот держал его за руку и нежно поглаживал подушечкой большого пальца. На лице архангела наконец застыла легкая, расслабленная полуулыбка. Здесь было удивительно спокойно и хорошо.  
Прохладный ветер дул Анри в лицо, и он поспешил спрятать его у брата на груди. Тот усмехнулся, прижимая демона к себе и сцепляя руки в замок за его спиной.  
— Ну что, Анри? — спросил Айон, утыкаясь ему в макушку. — Холодно? Пойдем в дом?  
— Пойдем, — согласился демон, поднимая на него глаза.  
Айон очертил ладонью контур его лица. Они действительно ужасно давно не проводили вместе время. Но все было как-то не до того. Губы архангела дрогнули, складываясь в нежную и немного грустную улыбку. Анри радостно улыбнулся в ответ, размыкая объятия, и с задором помчался к входной двери. Айон поднялся и, со вздохом взглянув на море, последовал за ним.  
— Анри, — усмехнулся он, когда демон нырнул под одеяло, накрываясь им почти с головой, — неужели ты настолько замерз?  
— Угу, — буркнул тот, кидая на пол снятую одежду и сильнее закутываясь в одеяло.  
— Согрелся? — засмеялся Айон, садясь на краешек кровати.  
Анри замотал головой. Архангел начал раздеваться, искоса поглядывая на него. Демон плюхнулся лицом в подушку, пряча хитрую улыбку. Когда Айон скользнул под одеяло, прижимаясь к брату горячим телом, тот шумно вздохнул и обнял его, крепче прижимая к себе. Айон уткнулся во взъерошенные волосы и с нежностью погладил демона по спине.  
— А теперь согрелся?  
— Да, — тихо шепнул Анри.  
— Поспишь?  
— Наверное... Только никуда от меня не отходи...  
— Хорошо, Анри.  
Айон медленно провел пальцами по его позвоночнику вдоль спины. Демон выгнулся под нежным прикосновением.  
— Не делай так... — недовольно пробурчал он.  
— Почему? — удивился Айон.  
— Потому что это возбуждает, а я спать хочу... Погладь меня лучше по голове, пока я не усну...  
— Я и по голове могу так погладить, что ты потом не уснешь, — усмехнулся архангел.  
— Айон, ну хватит! — засмеялся Анри, целуя его руку и прижимая к своему сердцу.  
Архангел улыбнулся, утыкаясь в волосы брата.  
— Ладно... Спи, братик...  
Анри беззаботно засопел, погружаясь в спокойный сон в теплых объятиях и чувствуя, что брат тоже засыпает. А проснулся от нежных поцелуев, покрывающих все тело.  
— Айон... — невольно улыбнулся демон. — Если ты надеешься на продолжение, то его не будет.  
Тот усмехнулся, не переставая обцеловывать лицо брата.  
— Решил меня помучить? Хочешь, чтобы я сошел с ума от желания?  
— Хочу, братик! — засмеялся Анри, будто случайно задевая ногой его член. — Это месть!  
Архангел зарычал, грозно глядя на брата. Тот дразняще выгнулся, облизывая губы.  
— Анри... — угрожающе процедил Айон.  
Демон невинно захлопал глазами.  
— Чем дольше ты сопротивляешься, тем жестче я тебя потом возьму, — предупредил архангел.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я вообще тебе отдамся? — хмыкнул Анри.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я буду тебя спрашивать?  
С этим аргументом трудно было поспорить. Анри уже не раз так нарывался, и повторения теперь совсем не хотелось.  
— Айон, я не хочу тебя в таком состоянии... — выдавил он, внимательно следя за реакцией брата. — Ты сделаешь мне больно...  
— Пока еще не сделаю. Но если пройдет еще пара минут...  
Демон вздохнул. Как же он не любил, когда брат был таким требовательным и нетерпеливым...  
— Ладно... — сдался Анри. — Но хоть обласкай меня сначала... А то я буду чувствовать себя твоей вещью...  
Айон улыбнулся, прижимаясь к брату и нежно целуя его губы.  
— Обожаю тебя, братик. Вот если б ты еще не капризничал...  
Когда язык Айона скользнул в рот, Анри прикрыл глаза, вяло отвечая на поцелуй. Брат недовольно шлепнул его по бедру.  
— Не лежи как бревно, Анри.  
— Я спать хочу, — промямлил тот, захлебываясь слюной и ощущая, как язык брата перехватывает его собственный.  
Айон сжал в руке его член, заставив застонать. Анри попытался извернуться, уходя от назойливых губ и сводя ноги вместе. Архангел сердито посмотрел на него.  
— Мое терпение кончается, Анри... — тихо произнес Айон.  
Демон пискнул, с мольбой глядя на брата. Тот усмехнулся, резко переворачивая его на живот и вдавливая лицом в кровать.  
— Айон, не надо! — заверещал Анри.  
Архангел сжал ягодицы брата, упираясь головкой члена во вход в вожделенное тело. Демон хныкнул, сцепляя руки в замок и утыкаясь в него лбом. Он уже понял, что брат не остановится, поэтому податливо прогнулся, желая сделать ему приятно. Айон лизнул его спину и медленно провел языком по позвоночнику. Анри застонал, ощущая, как влажный язык задерживается на каждом позвонке. Когда брат поцеловал под лопаткой, огладив ягодицы, и наконец вошел в него, Анри задрожал, рывком насаживаясь на член до упора. Архангел хрипло выдохнул, прижимаясь к брату и обхватывая его за пояс.  
— Почему ты... Не двигаешься?.. — прохрипел Анри, поднимая голову и глядя на него.  
— Наказание, — усмехнулся Айон. — Для тебя... За то, что меня дразнил...  
Он вошел чуть глубже, заставив исторгнуть короткий стон, и снова замер.  
— Айо-он... — застонал демон, царапая простыни. — Я уже хочу, чтобы ты меня отымел...  
— Мне хорошо в тебе, Анри, — усмехнулся тот. — А ты помучайся немного, тебе полезно.  
Демон всхлипнул, роняя голову на кровать. Брат крепче обнял его и потерся щекой о поясницу. Анри хныкнул, прогибаясь и чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. Через пару минут такого неподвижного положения на смену дикого возбуждения пришло чувство заполненности и настоящей близости между ними. Горячая плоть наполняла изнутри, и демон даже ощутил себя в некотором покое и безопасности от того, что брат так невыносимо близко. И почему только Айон не делал так раньше? Это было гораздо приятнее, чем грубый и изматывающий секс.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — глухо произнес Анри.  
Айон усмехнулся, поглаживая его по бедру.  
— Что ты мой... В тебе так тесно и жарко... Ты сжимаешься от стыда и возбуждения, наслаждаясь тем, что я тобой овладел...  
Демон судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь осмыслить его слова. Голос брата был полон сладостного наслаждения. Анри зажмурился, прикусывая губу.  
— А ты что чувствуешь, Анри? — усмехнулся Айон, скользнув пальцами по подбородку брата и забираясь ими в его рот.  
Демон принялся посасывать пальцы, лаская их языком и обволакивая влажной слюной.  
— Мне хорошо... — тихо выдохнул он, капая слюной на постель, когда брат убрал пальцы.  
Айон двинул бедрами, заставив вскрикнуть. Анри захныкал, вздрогнув от судороги, сводящей ноги. Архангел наклонился к его ушку и обхватил губами острый кончик, принимаясь нежно посасывать.  
— Ты такой милый, братик... — ухмыльнулся он, причмокивая и с наслаждением залезая языком в ушную раковину.  
Анри сладко застонал, почти обессиленный этим наслаждением, и в отместку сжал мышцы, туго обхватывая его член. Архангел хрипло выдохнул и раздраженно шлепнул брата по ягодице.  
— Я не разрешал тебе двигаться.  
— Айон, это невыносимо... — умоляюще простонал демон. — Трахни меня уже...  
— Сам просишь? — усмехнулся тот. — Передумал уже?  
— Хватит меня мучить...  
Архангел смилостивился и начал двигаться. Когда он наконец позволил Анри кончить, тот, совершенно обессиленный от экстаза, распластался по постели, тяжело дыша. Айон вышел из него, хрипя и восстанавливая дыхание, упершись руками в кровать. Прекрасное чувство заполненности исчезло, и демон поджал ноги, обхватывая руками колени и утыкаясь в них лицом. Он и не думал, что успеет так привыкнуть к этому чувству.  
— Что, понравилось? — усмехнулся Айон, все еще тяжело дыша.  
— Угу, — буркнул Анри.  
Айон обнял его за шею, утыкаясь в перепутанные волосы.  
— Я одержим желанием обладать тобой, Анри... Но я могу лишь овладеть твоим телом... Мне так мало этого...  
— Ты хочешь моей любви? — спросил демон, глядя в его глаза.  
Архангел усмехнулся.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел быть только моим... Чтобы я был для тебя богом... Чтобы ты принадлежал мне...  
— Поэтому тебя так взбесил мой отказ?  
— Да...  
— Твоя любовь так эгоистична...  
Айон вздохнул, сжимая его руку.  
— Я хочу беречь тебя и заботиться о тебе... А взамен прошу лишь любить меня больше всего...  
— Я предавал тебя...  
Архангел впился когтями ему в ладонь. Анри вскрикнул, отдергивая ее и отстраняясь. Заметив его испуганный взгляд, Айон вздохнул, протягивая к нему руку. Демон кубарем скатился с кровати, пытаясь убежать, но споткнулся и чуть не впечатался глазом в угол стола. Мгновенно среагировав, Айон подхватил его и поставил прямо, прижимая к себе.  
— Прости, что я так тебя напугал... — прошептал он, утыкаясь брату в волосы. — Я просто вспомнил то, что очень хочу забыть...  
Анри тихо всхлипнул, роняя голову ему на плечо. Айон крепче обнял его, чуть покачивая из стороны в сторону.  
— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, Анри... Никогда...  
Он так и не рассказал о том, что именно Анри забрал Арея в Ад. Брату не стоило этого знать. А злость уже схлынула. Ведь ничего нельзя было изменить. Может, на самом деле следовало винить во всем лишь себя. Айон сам оставил сына с матерью, которой было наплевать на него. Которая даже не попыталась его защитить. Если бы он растил Арея сам, в Элизиуме — ничего бы не было. Элизиум успешно отбивал любые атаки многие годы. Если бы Правитель Ада самолично не пришел за Ареем, все могло бы быть хорошо...  
Айон взял руку брата и прикоснулся к ней губами, чтобы зализать кровоточащие следы своих когтей. Нежно прошелся языком по ладони, добравшись до запястья, потом стал ласкать пальцы, вбирая их в рот и посасывая. Анри не смог подавить стон наслаждения. Брат поцеловал его ладонь.  
— Я заслужил прощение?  
— Заслужил... — выдохнул Анри.  
Айон улыбнулся и коснулся губами его щеки.  
— Пойдем в море искупаемся?  
— А пойдем, — согласился демон, улыбаясь в ответ.  
Брат подхватил его на руки, заставив охнуть от неожиданности. Анри обхватил его за шею, утыкаясь носом в щеку, и чуть потерся об нее.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной... — с грустью произнес Айон, выходя из дома.  
— Я с тобой...  
— А если снова предашь?  
— Не предам.  
— Точно?  
— Как мне надо тебя ублажать, чтоб ты поверил?  
Айон ухмыльнулся.  
— А что, после того, как я тебя имел, ты меня предать уже не сможешь? — хохотнул он.  
Анри кивнул. Брат с удивлением посмотрел на него, поставив на песок босыми ногами.  
— И почему?  
— Ты мне нужен... Просто в моменты нашей близости я смог увидеть твою любовь...  
Архангел уткнулся лбом ему в лоб, вздыхая. Положил ладони на слабо вздрогнувшие плечи.  
— А ты, Анри? Ты любишь меня?  
— Очень люблю... Братик... — преданно прошептал демон, обнимая брата и вплетая пальцы в белоснежные волосы.  
Айон усмехнулся, медленно проводя рукой по его бедру. Анри отскочил в сторону.  
— Ну хватит меня лапать!  
— Чего это? — недовольно хмыкнул архангел.  
— А того! — проворчал демон. — Вечно домогаешься, надоело!  
Айон хищно ухмыльнулся, шагнув к нему. Анри побежал к воде. Брат не отставал, пытаясь догнать его, но демон нырнул в море, надеясь наконец оторваться от преследования. Архангел и там настиг его. Схватил за ногу, не давая вынырнуть. Анри забарахтался, но Айон сам выволок его на берег и уложил на песок, наваливаясь сверху. Брат, откашлявшись, попытался его лягнуть.  
— Тяжело с тобой, — усмехнулся архангел.  
— Избавься от меня, — хмыкнул демон.  
Его лицо обожгла пощечина. Только спустя пару секунд Анри понял, что сморозил. Айон гневно смотрел на него.  
— Прости... — растерянно пробормотал демон.  
Айон встал и, схватив его за волосы, потащил в дом. Скуля, Анри кое-как полз следом. Войдя в комнату, архангел бросил брата на пол, а сам достал из шкафа плеть. Демон вздрогнул от наводящего жуть свиста, когда брат рассек ею воздух.  
— Вставай на четвереньки, — велел Айон.  
Анри беспрекословно повиновался — с братом в таком состоянии лучше было не спорить. И взвизгнул, плача от внезапной боли, когда Айон хлестнул плетью по ягодицам. Он нанес несколько ударов подряд. Анри взвыл, дрожа и сжимаясь. Архангел присел рядом, ухмыляясь. Провел плетью между его ягодиц, а потом резко и больно хлестнул прямо туда, заставив завопить, утыкаясь лбом в пол.  
— Больно, Анри? — усмехнулся Айон, поглаживая рубцы, чем еще больше растравливая их.  
— Айон, хватит... — всхлипнул демон.  
— Нет... — нежно прошептал тот ему на ушко, лаская рукой иссеченные ягодицы. — Я тебя изобью и трахну... Чтоб ты знал, как и для чего ты мне нужен...  
— Братик... — захныкал Анри.  
— Ну, что еще? — улыбнулся Айон, целуя его в ушко.  
— Не надо...  
— Надо, братик. Надо.  
Демон заскулил, чувствуя, как брат проводит плетью вдоль позвоночника. Казалось, что он ударит снова, но он только взял за подбородок и тихо шепнул прежде, чем в вожделении припал к губам:  
— Анри... Если сейчас постараешься — я больше не буду тебя бить.  
Демон тихо всхлипнул, нежно отвечая на поцелуй. Айон положил ладонь на затылок брата, углубляя поцелуй, сминая податливые губы и жадно врываясь языком в вожделенный рот. Обнял, прижимая к себе и вцепляясь в ягодицы. Анри застонал от боли, выгибаясь. Айон усмехнулся, обхватывая демона руками и покрывая нежными поцелуями его плечи и шею.  
— Арей прав, — хныкнул Анри. — Ты очень жестокий и совсем не умеешь дарить тепло...  
Айон схватил брата за горло, со злостью глядя в беспомощно-затравленные глаза. Анри сжался и заскулил от страха, не выдержав этой испепеляющей ярости. Архангел отбросил его на пол и встал.  
— Тогда какого черта ты делаешь рядом со мной? — прорычал он, хлестнув демона плетью.  
Анри взвизгнул, выставляя руку вперед, чтобы защититься от нового удара. Айон захлестнул плетью его запястье и дернул на себя, заставив упасть к своим ногам.  
— Пусти меня... — всхлипнул Анри, впиваясь в голову когтями. — Я ничего не сделал...  
Архангел яростно ударил его по спине, заставив вздрогнуть и застонать.  
— Больно... — взвыл демон, цепляясь за ноги брата и сжимаясь от страха. — Перестань...  
Айон снова хлестнул его по спине, оставив на ней глубокий рубец. Анри приподнялся, подползая к брату и обнимая его за ногу. Уткнувшись ему в колено, он громко и с надрывом зарыдал.  
— Ты хороший... — всхлипнул он, шумно шмыгая носом. — У тебя просто все плохо... Я знаю, ты хороший... Просто тебе очень больно... Больнее, чем мне от твоих ударов... Это я тебе сделал больно... Поэтому ты меня и бьешь... Я не хотел... Прости меня...  
Айон отбросил плеть и, отцепив от себя дрожащего брата, ушел прочь, не сказав ни слова. Анри свернулся на полу, сжимаясь в беспомощный и жалкий комочек. Ему отчаянно хотелось хоть чьего-то тепла.

Темной безлунной ночью Айон сидел у себя в кабинете, не находя сил, чтобы подняться и сделать хоть что-нибудь. Глаза архангела светились в темноте, и это был единственный свет, который освещал комнату. Темнота успокаивала. Позволяла предаться иллюзии, что вокруг не существует ненавистного мира. Архангел хотел хоть на секунду вырваться из него. Израненный, искалеченный, сломленный... Пленник, висящий в оковах в мрачной тюрьме — он просто не мог любить! Просто не мог!  
Айон уронил голову на стол. Он действительно устал. Устал от бесконечной лжи самому себе и осознания того, что постоянно делает больно близким. Если бы он вырос в Раю... Если бы забрал Арея в Элизиум... Постоянно находились миллионы этих бесполезных сожалений о «если бы». Хотелось думать о том, что могло бы быть, если бы что-то пошло иначе. Совсем не хотелось жить ужасное «здесь и сейчас».  
Если все это было зачем-то нужно Правителю Ада, если он решал, как им проживать свои жизни — на что вообще влияли их собственные решения? Или он все же не управлял каждым их шагом? Может, порой выходило сделать что-то ему наперекор?  
Если бы только знать наверняка, что ему нужно... Зачем ему Арей, зачем все это, почему он никогда не вмешивается сам, предпочитая управлять всем исподтишка... Снова это противное «если бы». Снова и снова. Куда бы ни заводила мысль.  
Архангел пришел в себя и вспомнил о реальности, когда почувствовал чужую ауру. Подняв глаза, увидел сидящего на подоконнике Арея. С чего вдруг сын решил навестить его? Ему не спалось из-за кошмаров? Или дело было в чем-то другом?  
— Мальчик мой... Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Айон, вставая из-за стола.  
Демон спрыгнул на пол и подошел к нему. Айон протянул руку, чтобы обнять сына, но тот ударил его по лицу.  
Архангел не ответил. Они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали. Наверно, ими обоим уже совершенно нечего было друг другу сказать. Они оба разочаровались друг в друге и в самих себе. Позади было лучшее, впереди не удалось бы создать ничего.  
— Убей меня, — произнес наконец Айон.  
— Что? — с ужасом переспросил Арей.  
— Убей, — повторил архангел. — Ты единственный, кто может это сделать. Ты же всегда этого хотел.  
— Я... Папа...  
Айон вцепился в его плечи.  
— Убей меня...  
— Папа... Успокойся...  
Арей обхватил отца за шею и прижал головой к своему плечу. Запустил пальцы в седые волосы, уткнулся в них носом. И тихо прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста, не плачь... Папа... Успокойся... Я тебя люблю... Я всегда буду с тобой... Только, пожалуйста, не умирай... Ты мне очень нужен...  
Он погладил отца по дрожащим плечам. Айон рухнул на колени. Сын сел рядом и прижался к нему.  
— Я правда очень тебя люблю... — шепнул он, прижимая ладонь отца к своему сердцу. — Ты для меня все... Ты у меня один во всем мире... Если ты умрешь, я умру вместе с тобой... Я хочу, чтобы ты жил... Чтобы улыбался мне, как в детстве... Папа...  
— Спасибо... — выдохнул Айон, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
Арей улыбнулся. Натянуто, неумело. Но очень старательно.  
— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты всегда был счастливым...  
— Это в твоих силах, — улыбнулся архангел в ответ.  
Посмотрев на их переплетенные пальцы, демон перевел взгляд на лицо отца. Фиолетовые глаза грели любовью и нежностью. Арей уткнулся лбом в его лоб. Они улыбались друг другу, и в темноте блестели их белые клыки, обнаженные в счастливых улыбках.  
— Мы ведь живем ради друг друга... — ласково прошептал Айон. — И оба ради друг друга не должны умирать... Ты прошел ад, чтобы выжить, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас, и я не дам тебе об этом пожалеть... Я всю жизнь буду с тобой... И всегда буду любить тебя... Арей... Мой хороший...  
— Я никогда не пожалею, что выбрал тот путь, который привел меня к тебе... Потому что я не могу без тебя... Я тебя люблю...  
— Я все, все преодолею... Главное, что ты будешь со мной...  
Они оба говорили так искренне. Возможно, даже веря в произнесенные слова. Прохладный ветер ворвался в комнату и коснулся кожи, обдавая ночной свежестью. И казалось, что этот ветер унес все сомнения и страхи, оставив только правду и любовь.


	19. Глава 19. Философия зла

Мариса потянулась, изгибаясь и изворачиваясь как кошка, и села на постели, сонным взглядом разглядывая Айона и Арея. Проморгавшись и с удивлением осознав, что это не сон, она настороженно замерла, ожидая их реакции на свое пробуждение. Увидев на ее шее и груди царапины, сын усмехнулся, догадавшись о том, что родители снова устроили состязание в силе.  
— Я так понимаю, ты тоже не слишком легко отделался? — насмешливо спросил он, глядя на отца.  
— Как тебе сказать... — улыбнулся Айон. — Она мне чуть позвоночник не сломала...  
— Вот это я понимаю — любовь! — засмеялся демон.  
— Иногда любовь — это больно. Очень больно... И морально, и физически.  
— За годы общения с тобой я хорошо это понял.  
— Айон, чего вы там шепчетесь? — возмутилась женщина, проводя пальцами по шее и проверяя, болят ли царапины. Судя по тому, что руку она тут же отдернула, результат был положительным. — Гад ты... — сообщила она, морщась от боли.  
— Я гад? — скептически хмыкнул архангел. — Я тебя хотя бы ногами не бил.  
— А ты сравни мои худые, как ты сам выразился, ноги, и твои руки.  
— Знаешь что, когда ты меня бьешь, разницы как-то не чувствуется!  
— Все как в детстве... — мечтательно произнес Арей, обнимая отца за пояс и кладя голову ему на плечо. — Поругаетесь, через пять минут меня отправляете погулять, а сами — мириться...  
Айон улыбнулся и погладил сына по волосам.  
— Прелесть моя... Ты и это помнишь? Между прочим, Мариса, он прав.  
Усевшись на кровать, архангел взялся зализывать ее царапины. Женщина довольно улыбнулась. Это утро умудрилось ее приятно удивить. У них давно уже не было такой семейной идиллии. Или хотя бы просто иллюзии, что все хорошо.  
— А чего вы вчера не восстановились? — спросил Арей.  
— Да времени как-то не было... — пожал плечами Айон.  
— Времени не было, да... — насупилась Мариса. — Расскажи еще. Он меня вчера опять уговаривал родить ему еще одного... Короче, такого, как ты...  
— Не хочешь такого — рожай другого. Зачем отказываться-то? — возмутился архангел.  
Арей приподнял бровь, поражаясь его твердолобости. Неспособности понимать чужие чувства до такой степени. Отец успел позабыть о том, как она не так давно потеряла прошлого ребенка? Или ему просто было совершенно наплевать?  
— А ты посмотри, что у нас в прошлый раз получилось. Мне одного Арея хватило, а ты еще хочешь!  
— А что, так сложно ребенка родить, что ли? Я же тебя не заставляю его воспитывать!  
— Иди еще подумай!  
— Я уже и так много думал!  
— И что?!  
— Да ничего!  
Видя, как родители отвернулись в разные стороны, скрестив руки на груди и косо поглядывая друг на друга, Арей невольно улыбнулся.  
— Я не понял, вы что, всю ночь сегодня так ругались?  
— Почти. Поспали часа два, — буркнул Айон. — Вот объясни мне, чего ей надо, а? Подождать еще лет триста, пока у меня прапрапраправнуки появятся?  
Мариса хихикнула.  
— А мне не смешно, — заявил архангел. — Нет, Арей, вот ты представь: когда она сподобится родить мне еще ребенка, будет мне, допустим, пару тысяч лет, и буду я дряхлым старикашкой!  
Мариса рассмеялась, не сумев сдержаться.  
— Ага, представь! Думаешь, много изменится, что ли? Я тебе скажу, какой ты будешь! Дедулька с мечом и мускулами больше чем в молодости, обучающий группу правнуков, как одним ударом противнику голову оттяпать!  
— Это ничего не меняет, — обиделся Айон. — Все равно я буду уже старый.  
— В тысячу лет-то?  
— И что, ты собираешься ждать, пока у меня правнуки появятся?  
— Посмотрим. Не лезь ко мне, а? Ты достал уже.  
— Я достал?!  
— Представь себе!  
— Да я вообще молчу!  
В комнате снова воцарилась тишина. Напряженная, полная недовысказанных обид.  
— Слушай, пап, а тебе сколько лет? — нарушил ее Арей, разрядив обстановку.  
— Много. Ты с какой целью интересуешься?  
— Да просто...  
— Ну, около двадцати пяти по человеческим меркам, — усмехнулся Айон. — Это же самый расцвет? У меня еще вся жизнь впереди.  
— А мне двадцать четыре...  
— Ты не забывай, что ты тоже демон. А то ты такими темпами скоро намного старше меня будешь.  
Это было бы довольно забавно.  
— Ты родился, когда мне было сто один, — все же ответил Айон без шуток. — Я на сто один год старше тебя.  
— А ей сколько лет? — заинтересовался Арей, кивнув на мать.  
— Правда, Мариса, сколько? — поддержал отец. Похоже, он тоже этого не знал.  
— Нетактичный вопрос, — недовольно фыркнула женщина.  
— Он нетактичный, только если ты существовала с самого сотворения и не хочешь в этом признаваться.  
— Ну, пусть будет сорок пять. Такой ответ вас устраивает? И вообще, ты со мной жил десять лет и ни разу не спросил про мой возраст!  
— А разве это было так важно? Ты меня тоже не спрашивала.  
— Я что, дура, спрашивать у демона, сколько ему лет?  
— А я что, самоубийца, спрашивать у ведьмы, сколько ей?! Ты наш первый разговор помнишь?! Мне хватило!  
— А что было при вашем первом разговоре?  
Айон красноречиво расстегнул рубашку и показал царапины на ключице.  
— То же самое, только хуже. Гораздо хуже.  
— Да... Богатая у вас биография...  
— Это точно.  
— А помнишь, как я Арея рожала? — неожиданно вклинилась Мариса. — Ты никогда не переставал меня удивлять... Помнишь, как ты его на руках держал и рыдал? Мне самой плакать захотелось... А помнишь, как ты меня потом благодарил?  
— Что, правда?.. — растерянно спросил Арей. Он не ожидал, что мать вдруг вспомнит такие подробности. Что ее вообще способны тронуть эти воспоминания.  
— Да не то слово, — усмехнулась женщина. — Он первую неделю вообще от тебя оторваться не мог. Так и сидел возле тебя все время. А ты так к нему привык, что, когда он улетал надолго, плакал постоянно.  
— Мариса, то «надолго» было максимум на неделю. И то всего пару раз, — проворчал Айон.  
— А потом, когда ты подрос, он тебя всему учил... Я помню, вы однажды ночью на крыльце сидели, и он тебе звезды показывал... И обещал, что вы когда-нибудь обязательно полетите в космос...  
— Мы и полетели, — усмехнулся Айон. — Кстати, Мариса, надо кое-что обсудить...  
— Мне выйти? — недовольно спросил Арей.  
— Даже не знаю... Вообще, да, погуляй в коридоре минут пятнадцать.  
— Это просто секреты или опять что-то страшное?  
— Скорее второе.  
— Тогда я подслушивать лучше не буду.  
— Правильно. Мы потом тебе сами все расскажем.  
Когда за демоном закрылась дверь, архангел прижал к себе Марису, впиваясь в ее мягкие алые губы. Женщина шумно вздохнула, обвивая его руками.  
— Я хотел попросить прощения за все, — улыбнулся Айон, ласково глядя в ее глаза. — Я тысячу раз делал тебе больно...  
— Я тебе тоже, — игриво хохотнула женщина, касаясь пальцем его губ. — Хотя бы в тот день, когда ты спас меня второй раз. Если бы только ты успел спасти меня от Ада...  
— Я помню, — усмехнулся архангел. — Тот человек пытался тебя похитить... Отобрать у меня...

***

Он помнил, как нес ее, напуганную, дрожащую, плачущую и не верящую в свое спасение. Когда он отпустил ее, она упала на траву и, глядя на него, как на врага, стала отползать. Сейчас, когда Айон вспоминал все это, он понимал, как же Арей бывает порой на нее похож...  
Демон присел рядом и коснулся ее колена, на котором было запечатлено клеймо. Она вскочила и попыталась убежать, но споткнулась и упала в объятия Айона, успевшего ее поймать. Встретилась с ним взглядом, подняв глаза. И увидела лишь спокойную доброжелательную улыбку.  
— Успокойся, я ничего тебе не сделаю, — тихо прошептал Айон, касаясь ее щеки и стирая бегущую по ней слезу. — Верь мне...  
Мариса уткнулась ему в грудь и зарыдала. Он погладил ее по спине, чувствуя, каким слабым является на самом деле это существо. Несмотря на физическую силу, несмотря на невыносимый боевой характер. Она все равно оставалась девчонкой, нуждающейся в защите и любви.  
— Пойдем, — позвал демон и, взяв ее за руку, повел к реке.  
Там он усадил ее на бревно и умыл речной водой.  
— Успокоилась? — спросил он, держа в ладонях ее лицо.  
Она неуверенно, со страхом коснулась его руки, но тут же вырвалась и, скатившись с бревна, осталась лежать на траве.  
— Не подходи... — умоляюще попросила она. — Не трогай меня...  
— Я ничего тебе не сделаю.  
— Уйди... Демон...  
Айон сел рядом и взял ее за плечи.  
— Мне не нужна твоя душа. Я спас тебя не ради этого. Я хочу тебе помочь.  
— Ты правда не заберешь мою душу?..  
— Правда. Верь мне.  
Он прижал ее к себе, боясь, что она снова вырвется и убежит. Но на этот раз она не сопротивлялась. Рука демона скользнула вниз по ее телу, к клейму. В следующий миг Айон почувствовал ощутимый удар в грудь ногой и понял, что лежит на земле, а над ним, надавливая ступней на горло, склоняется Мариса.  
— Тебе кто-то разрешал меня лапать? — этой фразой она объяснила свой поступок.  
Айон рассмеялся.  
— Сложно представить, что девушка, уложившая на лопатки демона, не смогла за себя постоять!  
Айон улыбался с такой искренней доброжелательностью, что Мариса, подумав, убрала ногу. Демон встал, в который раз удивляясь, откуда в этом маленьком теле такая сила. Через порванное платье проглядывала загорелая кожа, но лохмотья не могли скрыть хрупкую фигурку девушки. Со стороны казалось, что ее тонкие руки никогда не знали никакой работы.  
— Не смотри на меня, как удав на кролика, — огрызнулась Мариса, заметив его пристальный взгляд.  
— Я ни о чем таком не думал, — поспешил оправдаться демон.  
— А то я не знаю, о чем ты думал!  
— А ты что, мысли читаешь?  
— У тебя все на лице написано.  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— В принципе, радует уже то, что ты меня не боишься. Значит, тебе полегчало. Ты, кстати, переодеться не хочешь?  
Мариса оглядела свою одежду, от которой уже мало что осталось и, подняв взгляд на демона, скривилась, увидев его ухмылку.  
— Сейчас по роже получишь, — предупредила она.  
— Я тебя вообще-то спас.  
— И что мне теперь, расплачиваться за это надо?  
— Я не то хотел сказать...  
— Зря. Потому что я, в принципе, не против.  
— Тогда зачем ты мне врезала?  
— Извини, привычка.  
Впервые в жизни Айон с удивлением понял, что он ничего не понял. Эта девушка была для него загадкой. Ее желания так часто сменяли друг друга, что она сама, наверное, не успевала за ними следить.  
Она вдруг подошла к нему и поцеловала в губы, обняв за шею. Айон никогда не думал, что его первый в жизни поцелуй с женщиной будет именно таким. До этого момента он вообще об этом не думал.  
— Можно, я останусь с тобой навсегда? — спросила Мариса, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Можно... Если дашь еще раз себя поцеловать...  
— Могу и не раз...

***

Нежные руки касались щек, шеи, груди... Губы ласково шептали слова любви и благодарности... Полные тепла и добра глаза отражали вселенский свет, и не было ничего, что смогло бы затмить его...  
Но видение вдруг исчезло. Айон проснулся от того, что кто-то тормошил за плечи. Он вгляделся в темноту, различая Марису. Спросонья не сразу вышло ее разглядеть.  
— Ты стонал и звал маму... — прошептала женщина.  
«Единственный раз решил поспать, и сразу этот сон...» — измученно подумал архангел, падая лицом в подушку.  
Мариса стала массировать ему плечи. Она порой была удивительно заботливой и проницательной.  
— Спой что-нибудь, — попросил Айон.  
Она тихо запела, приникнув к его уху. От сладостных переливов ее голоса он немного успокоился. Но недостаточно, чтобы это перестало терзать.  
— Тебе надо еще поспать. Расслабься.  
— Я больше не усну. Если я усну, то снова буду видеть этот сон...  
— Тихо... Успокойся... Я же рядом... Все будет хорошо...  
Женщина запустила пальцы ему в волосы. Погладила по спине. Наверное, она зашла бы дальше, если бы он внезапно не вздрогнул, вспомнив свой сон.  
— Нет, хватит!  
Он резко вскочил с кровати и, наспех одевшись, вышел на балкон. Сильный ветер дунул в лицо, развевая распущенные волосы и нагоняя тоску. Айон вдруг сорвался с места и, расправив крылья, спрыгнул с балкона. Было невыносимо оставаться здесь.  
— Ну и куда ты? От себя не убежишь, — сочувственно прошептала женщина ему вслед.

Айон приземлился возле могилы дьявола. Тот, почувствовав его присутствие, словно вырос из земли, соткавшись на надгробном камне. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и изучающе разглядывал архангела. Тот подошел к нему и присел рядом.  
— Не спится? — глухим голосом спросил Сатана.  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Как вижу, тебе тоже. Мне плохо.  
— И ты пришел ко мне? Думаешь, я тебя пожалею?  
— Нет. Я просто хотел спросить, каково это — быть мертвым?  
Дьявол мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Представь, что время остановилось. Что ты лежишь и не можешь сдвинуться с места. А все, что тебе было дорого, жизнь унесла так давно, что об этом помнишь только ты.  
— Моя мама... Она мертва... Но я чувствую ее... Она снится мне каждый раз, когда я засыпаю... Почему?  
— Почему ты задаешь мне этот вопрос? Тебе стоило бы задать его себе.  
Они ненадолго замолчали. Потом дьявол все же ответил:  
— Ты любишь ее, винишь себя в чем-то перед ней. Ты любишь брать на себя чужую вину, считая, что вынесешь это бремя. Но никому еще это не удавалось.  
— Я слышал, ты никого не подпускал к своей могиле... Те, кто ступали на эту выжженную землю, сгорали заживо... Почему ты пустил меня?  
— Ты ведь этого даже не знал, когда впервые пришел сюда?  
— Я почувствовал... Но почему-то решился...  
— В тебе не было ненависти, злости или боли. Ты шел сюда с надеждой и верой в свои внутренние силы. Я был не властен над тобой.  
— Но когда я попытался заглянуть в твою душу... Когда подошел и коснулся надгробного камня... Когда твои воспоминания ворвались в мое сознание... Я очнулся глубокой ночью. Меня трясло весь следующий день.  
— Я же сказал — тебе не вынести бремя чужой боли.  
— Но я вынес.  
— Это было странно.  
— Ты все еще ненавидишь?  
— Я никогда не прощу.  
— И никогда на твоей могиле не зацветут цветы... Не услышишь ты больше пения птиц... Не увидишь счастливых лиц, пришедших повидать тебя...  
— Хватит! — Сатана вскочил и теперь смотрел на Айона сверху вниз. Он выглядел не лучше Арея и напоминал тощего, болезненного старика, одетого в самую простую одежду. Однако во всем его облике ощущалась скрытая угроза. И от взгляда фиолетовых глаз пробирал безотчетный страх. — Прекрати!  
— Ты же сам продолжаешь падать в бездну... В бездну боли, которую приумножаешь сам...  
— Не тебе указывать мне, что делать!  
— Я просто хочу донести до тебя, что ты мог бы еще все изменить...  
Дьявол схватил архангела за горло и прижал к камню.  
— Злом и ненавистью ты сам наказываешь себя за чужие ошибки! — вскричал Айон, не желая сдаваться. Лилит любила Сатану. Ей было бы очень больно видеть его таким. Сломленным и несчастным, желающим завязнуть в болоте страдания. Восславить смерть.  
Сатана впился когтями в его шею. Айон захрипел. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с ранами, нанесенными живыми. Кровь хлестала из шеи, а дьявол все глубже вонзал когти, злясь, что не может то же самое сделать с душой. Айон попытался вырваться, но Сатана ударил его головой о камень.  
— Не бери на себя чужую боль! Никогда!  
Айон наконец сумел оттолкнуть его и, собрав силы, побежал к границе выжженной земли. Издав грозный рык, дьявол бросился за ним. Архангел почти успел добежать до живой земли, но, споткнувшись, упал, и Сатана, снова схватив его за горло, прижал к земле. Айон с тоской посмотрел на траву — до нее оставалось всего каких-то пара метров...  
— Тебя не учили, что могилу дьявола надо обходить стороной?  
— Я хотел тебе помочь...  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи!  
— Ты просто не хочешь пытаться что-то менять...  
Дьявол снова вонзил когти в его кожу.  
— Молчи!  
Айон вдруг вспомнил, как однажды приставал к Марисе, примерно так же держа ее за горло. Ей как-то удалось вырваться... Но как, как?!  
— Я давно не пил крови... А о такой, как твоя, я даже мечтать не мог...  
Сатана наклонился к его шее, и он вдруг вспомнил... Сбросив дьявола с себя, рванулся к границе — туда, где мертвец был не властен над материей. Упал на живую траву, пытаясь отдышаться и отплевываясь кровью. А Сатана, издав истошный вопль, безрезультатно царапал невидимую границу. Только сейчас до Айона дошло, что с ним могло случиться. И это было куда как страшнее смерти.  
— Зачем ты так со мной? Я же... Я просто хотел помочь...  
Сатана замолчал, перестав рваться на живую землю. Архангел приподнялся и сел, держась за шею и пытаясь остановить кровь.  
— Я же... Понимаю... Твою боль... Ты просто хотел быть счастлив, а у тебя все отняли... Я бы... Поверь... Никогда бы такого не сделал... И... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты смог хоть на секунду вырваться оттуда и... Просто почувствовать себя счастливым...  
Архангел тяжело дышал, захлебываясь нестерпимой болью. Сквозь судорожно сжатые пальцы сочилась кровь. Говорить выходило с трудом.  
— Оно само не зарастет, — ровным и грустным голосом произнес дьявол, садясь на выгоревшую землю. — У того дерева растет трава — приложи к коже.  
Айон послушался, и через несколько минут кровь остановилась. Боль почти прошла.  
— А ты действительно странный... — задумчиво заметил Сатана. — Я хотел убить тебя, а ты даже не злишься...  
Архангел поднял глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
— А в чем ты виноват?  
Дьявол рассмеялся.  
— Даже так? Знаешь, за все тысячелетия после своей смерти я еще не встречал такого, как ты. Все, кого я убивал, проклинали меня. А ты и сейчас продолжаешь жалеть... Зря. Твоя доброта сведет тебя в могилу.  
— Твоя злоба не дает тебе покоя даже после смерти, — пожал плечами Айон. — Считай, что ты меня не убедил.  
Сатана снова расхохотался от его слов.  
— За последние пять тысяч лет так не смеялся... Ну, ты даешь... Ты смотри там, не умирай, а то мне поговорить совсем будет не с кем.  
— Не волнуйся, смерти нет в моих ближайших планах.  
— Ну, насмешил... Думаешь, смерть можно запланировать?  
— Меня убивали — я живой. Сам проверял — сам убедился.  
— М-да... Мне бы твое тело — я бы жить заново начал. Не вспомнил бы про прошлое.  
— Не вспомнил бы? Да первым же, что бы ты сделал, стало бы разрушение мира.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я много чего знаю. Я вообще бесценный, а ты меня убить хотел.  
Сатана улыбнулся.  
— Ты прав... Надо уметь прощать... За тысячелетия мне надоело зло... А сейчас, когда я увидел тебя, то понял, что хочу жить...  
— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты сможешь возродиться.  
Айон встал, расправляя крылья.  
— Я еще приду.  
— Я жду.  
Сатана проводил его взглядом. Этот мальчишка, который мог бы быть его сыном... Как же он был наивен и глуп...

— Где ты был? У тебя что, кровь?!  
Мариса подбежала к архангелу. На балконе, в свете звезд, были видны оставшиеся на его шее шрамы. Их вид произвел на нее такой ужас, что она залепила Айону крепкого тумака и возмущенно воскликнула:  
— Ты о чем вообще думаешь?!  
— Отстань, — отмахнулся тот. — Не действуй мне на нервы.  
Женщина прижалась к нему, вплетая пальцы в спутанные волосы.  
— От тебя пахнет смертью... — с дрожью в голосе заметила она.  
— Я был на могиле Сатаны.  
— Зачем?  
— Поговорить.  
— Держись от него подальше. Или эти раны тебя ничему не научили?  
— Отстань.  
— Ты связался с самым сильным злом, которое видела Вселенная. Пообещай мне, что больше ты туда не пойдешь. Или я скажу Адаму.  
— Говори. Что он может сделать?  
— И скажу.  
Мариса стояла, уткнувшись ему в шею, перебирала волосы, серебрящиеся в свете звезд. Угрожала, что наябедничает папе, как настоящая вредная сестра. Это казалось таким забавным. Хотя сейчас и было совершенно не до смеха.  
— Я же тебя люблю, дурак... Я же за тебя волнуюсь...  
— Черт, Мариса, больно... — скривился архангел, когда она коснулась языком шрамов на его шее.  
— Не дергайся.  
Айон не стал спорить. Он и сам чувствовал, что это необычные раны, и полностью доверился Марисе. Она видела жизнь. Она понимала в этом гораздо больше, чем он.  
— Ты в курсе, что у него на когтях яд?  
— Яд?  
Мариса зажала ему рот рукой и прокусила шею до крови. Архангел вцепился в нее, выпуская когти от боли. Черт побери, она могла хотя бы предупредить!  
— Все... Шрамы скоро заживут... Отпусти меня...  
Айон убрал когти. Теперь оба они тяжело дышали, залечивая раны. На Марисе заживало быстрей — он поранил ее не так уж сильно. Зато собственная рана все еще ныла и отказывалась заживать до конца.  
— Что мог сделать со мной этот яд?  
— Ничего хорошего. Кстати, кровь с кожи лучше сотри и убери подальше. Весь яд остался в ней.  
Архангел снял рубашку, которая все равно уже слишком сильно пострадала, пока он катался по земле, и стер ей кровь со своей шеи.  
— Ну, спасибо... А то если бы не ты...  
— И это вся твоя благодарность?  
— Ну...  
— Все равно ты спать не собираешься.  
— Ты на что намекаешь?  
— Во-первых, иди помойся. От тебя пахнет так, как будто ты в могилу ходил. Хотя, так оно и было... Запах, как от души Арея.  
— А если бы у меня душа была, как у него, ты бы меня бросила?  
— А ты бы из-за этого очень переживал?  
— Ты ответь.  
— Не знаю. Твоя душа такая, какая есть. И я тебя люблю таким, какой ты есть.  
— Ну ладно. Пусть будет так...  
— Иди давай, авантюрист... А Адаму я все равно расскажу.  
— Только попробуй!  
Айон вышел, но потом вдруг вернулся и добавил:  
— А то обижусь, и вообще год потом меня не увидишь!  
Мариса кинула в него подушкой. Архангел засмеялся и вполне довольный пошел в душ.  
Как бы он ни старался, перебить запах гнили было невозможно. Под конец это начало так раздражать, что он со злости содрал когтями всю кожу, которой касался Сатана. Но даже это не принесло результатов.  
— Вот черт... — выругался архангел. — Неужели есть зло, которое я не могу побороть?  
Некстати вспомнились слова дьявола о том, что он слишком самонадеян.  
— Зато я хоть иногда бываю счастлив, — сказал он вслух.  
— Разговариваешь сам с собой? — усмехнулась Мариса, входя в душ.  
— Что он со мной сделал?  
— Не знаю. Но точно ничего хорошего. Ты дурак.  
— Я знаю.  
Мариса подошла к Айону и коснулась губами его губ. На что она вообще рассчитывала? Сейчас хотелось не секса, а покоя. Чтобы выветрился чертов запах смерти и полностью схлынула ноющая боль.  
— И не противно? — усмехнулся архангел.  
— А ты думаешь, я люблю тебя только за свет твоей души?  
— Это не любовь, Мариса... Это по-другому называется...  
— И что же тогда ты, такой правильный, делаешь рядом со мной?  
— Есть вещи, над которыми я не властен...  
— Любовь?  
— Желание завладеть твоей душой.  
— Только так?  
— Не только... А что ты ко мне чувствуешь?  
— Думаешь, это можно описать?  
— Попробуй.  
— Зачем мне что-то тебе доказывать?  
— Я так хочу.  
Женщина фыркнула.  
— Ты много хочешь в последнее время.  
— Много? Учту, когда в следующий раз у меня будет свободное время.  
— Напугал!  
— А что? Скажешь, нет?  
Айон подскочил к Марисе и, обхватив руками тонкую фигурку, впился поцелуем в распахнутые в протесте уста. Она стала отпихиваться, аргументируя это тем, что архангел весь мокрый. На что он возразил:  
— А ты раздевайся и иди ко мне.  
— Сам ко мне пристаешь? — искренне удивилась Мариса. — Это что-то новенькое...  
— Все новое — давно забытое старое.  
— Давно... Это точно...  
Айон засмеялся и, обхватив ее за талию, прижал к себе.  
— Тридцать лет назад мы были гораздо счастливее, когда были вместе... — с грустью заметила женщина, отводя взгляд.  
— А что нам мешает все вернуть? — улыбнулся архангел.  
Он взял ее за подбородок, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты до сих пор любишь меня так же, как тогда? — не поверила женщина.  
— Хочешь — докажу?  
Айон усмехнулся и стал расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, в которую Мариса была одета. Хрупкое тело тонуло в настолько большой одежде, а полы доставали женщине до середины бедра. Архангел раздевал ее, касаясь губами кожи на тонкой шее. Лаская, осыпая страстными поцелуями. Мариса вцепилась в волосы у него на затылке, подаваясь навстречу.  
— Мой... Любимый... Демон...  
— Взаимно...  
— И все? А подлиннее что-нибудь слабо сказать?  
— Я занят.  
— Ну-ну...  
Рубашка упала на пол. Мариса обхватила архангела за шею, запрыгивая на него и обвивая ногами за пояс. Айон присосался к ее губам.  
— Ничего себе! — раздался возглас у двери.  
Незадачливые любовники одновременно повернули головы и увидели так некстати появившегося Арея. «Вот это я вовремя зашел!» — было написано у него на лице. Мариса соскочила с Айона и завопила:  
— Ты что тут делаешь?! Тебя что, стучаться не учили?!  
— Если бы учили — фиг бы я вас увидел, — ухмыльнулся Арей.  
Айон отнесся к этому спокойно, с философским безразличием.  
— А что? Нам от родного сына скрывать нечего.  
— Так я останусь? — с надеждой спросил демон.  
— Да я вас сейчас обоих убью! — яростно заявила женщина, подхватывая с пола рубашку и одеваясь. — Как всегда — то работа, то Арей! Наедине побыть вообще не дают! Козлы!  
Она вышла, намеренно задев сына плечом. Айон рассмеялся. Он бы с удовольствием продолжил начатую прелюдию с Ареем вместо Марисы. Но вряд ли сын разделял это желание.  
— Ты чего пришел-то? — вздохнул архангел.  
— Если честно, я подглядывал.  
— Я уже понял. Не спится?  
— Ага... Ты извини, что так получилось...  
— Да ладно. Ты иди лучше спи.  
— Не хочется.  
— А я чем могу помочь?  
— Ты же тоже не спишь... Давай посидим, поговорим...  
— Ну давай, — улыбнулся Айон.  
Через несколько минут, когда он оделся и привел себя в порядок, они уже сидели на подоконнике, свесив ноги из окна третьего этажа. Айон сушил длинные волосы, ветер ласкал раны на его шее, заставляя боль утихать. Присутствие сына помогало отвлечься. Как же радовало, что он пришел именно сейчас...  
— Это правда ничего, что я так не вовремя? — виновато спросил Арей.  
— Да нет, все нормально, — улыбнулся архангел.  
— Она обиделась.  
— Я же тебе говорил, что извиняется не тот, кто виноват, а тот, кому больше надо. Мне не надо.  
Арей усмехнулся.  
— Ты слишком любишь секс, чтобы так легко им разбрасываться.  
— После твоей матери у меня никого не было около десяти лет.  
— Ну ты даешь... Какой-то слишком долгий траур...  
— А ты считаешь, после вашей «смерти» я мог об этом думать?  
— Что ты вообще тогда делал?  
— Крушил все подряд... Уже не помню... Но, когда я очнулся, я обнаружил свой меч у себя в груди... А потом подумал и понял, что не должен умирать... Мне было так больно... Мне казалось, что мою душу распилили пополам, убив в ней какую-то очень важную часть... А когда я снова увидел тебя...  
Айон не договорил, взяв Арея за плечи и прижав к себе. По телу демона пробежала дрожь. Он обнял отца и уткнулся ему в шею.  
— Прости меня за все...  
Архангел поцеловал сына в висок и погладил по голове. Это доверие между ними, это тепло, такое долгожданное, такое значимое — создавало иллюзию, будто они снова семья. Любящая, нормальная семья, а не сборище врагов. Как же хотелось, чтобы так было всегда... Чтобы никакое страдание больше не омрачило этого счастья... И никакое зло не вмешалось в их жизнь...  
— Пап, я тебя люблю...  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, мой хороший... Я помню, как ты первый раз улыбнулся мне после нашей разлуки... Я был так счастлив... А ты... Ты лгал... Ты всю жизнь мне лгал...  
— Я больше не буду... Никогда... Обещаю... Только не злись...  
— Я не злюсь...  
— А с мамой у вас сейчас все хорошо? Или ты до сих пор на нее злишься?  
— Иногда вспоминаю...  
Архангел улыбнулся, отстраняясь и с любовью глядя сыну в глаза.  
— Но мы с ней вместе. Она рядом. И сейчас мы едва не занялись любовью...  
— Очень весело наблюдать за тем, как она бесится в такие моменты, — усмехнулся Арей. — Она меня ненавидит, я ей мешаю.  
Айон вздохнул и прижал его голову к своему плечу.  
— Иди, спи, мой хороший. Меня ждет твоя мама...  
Им с Марисой еще было, что обсудить.  
Когда Айон вошел в спальню и остановился в дверях, опершись на стену, она даже не посмотрела на него. Продолжила сидеть на кровати и задумчиво перебирать волосы, глядя в окно. Взбалмошная, самовлюбленная стерва. Обиделась, что родной сын посмел прервать ее секс.  
— Уложил ребеночка спать? — съязвила женщина.  
— Что ты такая нервная?  
— А ты не понимаешь?!  
Архангел усмехнулся.  
— Понимаю.  
Он подошел к окну и посмотрел на звезды, игнорируя ее так же, как она его. Она ведь явно ожидала извинений и «возмещения ущерба». Но Айон собирался поговорить о том, что давно уже не давало покоя. И на этот раз настоять на своем.  
— В этот день, двадцать пять лет назад, я впервые понял, как много потерял, будучи безразличным к самому себе.  
Мариса фыркнула.  
— Это ты про что?  
— А ты что, уже не помнишь?  
Айон улыбнулся небу. Где-то невдалеке пронеслась комета, и по звездолету пробежала легкая дрожь.  
— Я думал, это важно для нас обоих...  
— Ты об Арее?  
— Так ты все-таки помнишь...  
— Еще бы. Ты никогда со мной таким не был. Ни до, ни после этого. И вообще, к чему ты это вспомнил?  
— Может, повторим?  
— Ты опять?  
— А что? Я дочку хочу.  
— А я тебя хочу. Без всяких дочек. Мало мне Арея.  
— Арея я воспитывал. Родишь — и все.  
— Вот раз ты такой самостоятельный — сам и рожай!  
— Вредная ты.  
— Сам такой. Торгуешься со мной, как на рынке.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты согласилась?  
— Отвали. Сказала — хрен тебе, значит, обойдешься.  
— Ну Мариса...  
— Отстань.  
— Тогда душу давай, — использовал Айон последний припасенный аргумент.  
Женщина показала ему красноречивый кукиш. Архангел подошел и опустился перед ней на колени.  
— И не надо на меня так умоляюще смотреть, — фыркнула Мариса. — Вставай и брысь отсюда.  
Он сжал ее ладонь и стал покрывать поцелуями. Женщина хотела вырваться, но не смогла сопротивляться одурманивающей ласке. Это всегда действовало на нее куда эффективней слов.  
— Что ты делаешь?.. Уйди... — только тихо выдохнула она, запуская пальцы ему в волосы.  
Айон сел рядом с ней и, обвив руками тонкое тело, коснулся губами податливо раскрывшихся губ. Мариса забыла обо всем в его объятиях. Хотелось только одного — чтобы он никогда ее не отпускал.  
«Я буду об этом жалеть...» — подумала она, когда он плавно опустил ее на кровать. И долгий, самозабвенно-чувственный поцелуй сразу вытеснил эту мысль из ее головы.  
Когда она проснулась, то увидела склонившегося над ней улыбающегося Айона. Глаза его светились невообразимым счастьем. Женщина приподнялась и с размаху влепила ему пощечину. Архангел едва не упал с кровати. Сила в ее руках таилась немалая, а он оказался совершенно не готов к такому приветствию с утра.  
— Так, значит, да?.. — удрученно вздохнул он, потирая лицо.  
— А как ты хотел?  
— По-человечески я хотел.  
— У демонов не бывает по-человечески.  
— Потому что ты не хочешь. А тогда ты была счастлива... Мы оба были счастливы...  
— Тогда я этого хотела!  
— А сейчас что — нет?  
— Нет!  
— Тогда почему даже не сопротивлялась?  
— Потому что ты сволочь!  
— Интересный аргумент.  
Мариса хотела снова ударить его по лицу, но он поймал ее за запястье.  
— Что тебе вообще не нравится? Между прочим, когда Адам несколько месяцев назад...  
— Это было несколько месяцев назад! — огрызнулась женщина, отталкивая его и вскакивая с постели. — Я вообще не понимаю, как у тебя наглости хватило!  
Айон подскочил к ней и обнял за талию, притягивая к себе и улыбаясь. Мариса даже не успела ничего сказать, как он заткнул ей рот поцелуем.  
— Не порть мне праздник, — попросил он, игриво облизнув ее губы.  
— Как я ни прихожу — вы все время целуетесь! — раздался в дверях насмешливый голос Арея.  
— Опять ты! — закричала Мариса. Это вконец вывело ее из себя.  
Айон покрепче сжал ее в объятиях, чтобы она не убила ни в чем не повинного сына. И радостно сообщил:  
— А у тебя будет сестренка!  
— Ничего себе! — присвистнул демон. — Поздравляю!  
— Арей! Ты что здесь делаешь? — отвлекла от нового скандала появившаяся в комнате Арианна.  
Демон тут же подскочил к ней, загораживая обзор.  
— Это ты что тут делаешь?! — возмутился он, недовольный тем, в каком виде она застала родителей.  
Айон рассмеялся.  
— Да ладно тебе!  
— Что «ладно»?! — огрызнулся Арей и наконец соизволил сообщить причину своего визита: — Тебя вообще, между прочим, Адам вызывал! Одевайся и иди! Он сказал — срочно!  
— Подождет.  
— Иди давай!  
— Ты что к нему, прямо без рубашки пойдешь? — усмехнулась Мариса, вспомнив, что Айон вчера так и не успел переодеться.  
— Мой кабинет в противоположной части Элизиума. Мне лень туда переться.  
— У тебя на шее шрамы остались. Он увидит — поймет.  
— Ну и что? Мне даже интересно, что он скажет.  
— Что ты дурак.  
— Это я от тебя вчера уже слышал.  
— Не думаю, что мы с ним разойдемся во мнениях.  
— Я скоро вернусь, жди.  
Айон махнул рукой и, послав Марисе воздушный поцелуй, вышел. Женщина хмыкнула и скрестила руки на груди. Ей уже в который раз не давали побыть с ним наедине. А сейчас не дали даже закатить скандал.  
Арей недовольно посмотрел вслед отцу.  
— Ходит, расцарапанной спиной сверкает... Это что, реклама? — пробормотал он сердито.  
— Ты что, ревнуешь? — засмеялась Арианна.  
— Делать мне больше нечего!  
Девушка поцеловала его в щеку.  
— Не будь ты таким сердитым... Порадовался бы за него, он вон какой счастливый...  
— Да я радуюсь...  
— Все радуются! — заявила Мариса. — Только мне хреново!  
— А вот за это я порадуюсь с удовольствием! — съязвил Арей.  
Арианна укоризненно посмотрела на него. Демон пожал плечами.  
— Адам его сейчас прибьет... Мало того, что он дьявола притащил в Рай, так он еще и с Сатаной подружился... — пробормотала Мариса. — Вот смысл перед смертью заставлять меня ему детей рожать?!


	20. Глава 20. Надежда

— Звал? — усмехнулся Айон, входя в кабинет Адама.  
— Ты долго, — нахмурился ангел. — Садись. Что у тебя на шее?  
— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Айон, непринужденно усаживаясь на обитый бархатом стул.  
В обстановке дворца не было вычурной роскоши и выставленного напоказ богатства. Только привычные простота и функциональность. Минимализм без лишних, «украшающих» росписей и резных узоров. На Земле в таком стиле оформляли только современные квартиры и офисы, напичканные техникой — Айон наблюдал это, когда однажды напросился с Ареем за компанию по его делам. Однако в некоторых деталях смутно улавливалось некоторое подражание земным королям. Впрочем, кто у кого позаимствовал идею — все еще оставалось открытым вопросом. Адам любил путешествовать. Узнавать что-то новое и щедро делиться своим. Он наверняка оставил множество следов в истории. Может, стоило когда-нибудь подробнее об этом расспросить.  
— Ты снова ходил к Сатане? — продолжал ангел, пристально всматриваясь в сына.  
— Что в этом такого? — отмахнулся Айон.  
— То есть это тебя ничему не научило?  
— Зачем звал?  
— Поговорить насчет твоих выходок.  
— Ну?  
— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь.  
— Мне плевать.  
Перегнувшись через стол, Адам взял сына за подбородок.  
— Ты меня разочаровываешь... Я доверил тебе Рай не для того, чтобы ты превратил его в Ад!  
— А ты мне вообще ни черта не доверяешь, — хмыкнул Айон, решительно глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Самые важные вопросы ты всегда контролировал сам.  
Отец больно сжимал пальцами подбородок. Его когти царапали кожу. Он даже не старался быть аккуратным, намеренно причиняя боль. Считал, что так будет выглядеть убедительнее?  
— Сатана получил по заслугам! И ты не должен пытаться вернуть то, что он потерял!  
— Что ты вообще о нем знаешь...  
— Он был монстром!  
— Не он был в этом виноват!  
— Его целью было полное уничтожение мира!  
— Ты сделал его таким!  
— Он зло!  
— Не тебе его судить!  
— Даже когда он умер, каждый, кто дотрагивался до его тела, рассыпался в прах!  
— Неправда! Тебе, своему брату он позволил довезти себя до Рая и похоронить здесь!  
— Тебе не стоило лезть в его воспоминания!  
— Я его понимаю!  
— У нас приспешники Сатаны умирают, как он!  
— Ангелам меня не убить!  
— Ты слишком самонадеян!  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Ты пошел против Рая, когда решил попасть сюда!  
— Я всего лишь вернулся домой!  
Ангел отпустил сына и с досадой отвернулся. У него иссяк поток бессмысленных аргументов? Создавалось впечатление, что он пытается строить из себя властного правителя или хотя бы строгого отца. Но нещадно лажает, потому что дорожит их отношениями. Потому что боится переборщить с силовым воздействием. Даже если отчаянно хочет настоять на своем.  
— Значит, не прекратишь? — уязвленно буркнул он.  
— Нет. Даже не надейся.  
— Я и не надеялся. Ты же упрямый.  
— Тогда какие вообще претензии?  
— Да никаких, иди уже...  
Пожав плечами, Айон встал и пошел к двери, но его догнал голос Адама:  
— Береги себя...  
Архангел улыбнулся.  
— На это есть ты.  
— Ты можешь хоть раз назвать меня отцом?  
— Извини, язык не поворачивается.  
«Черт! — с досадой подумал Адам, когда Айон, усмехнувшись, вышел из кабинета. — Какой он все-таки упрямый!»  
А потом ухмыльнулся и вслух добавил:  
— Весь в меня...

Жаркие губы касались его губ. Тонкие коготки сдирали мертвую кожу на шее, залечивая шрамы. Он совсем не чувствовал боли, наоборот, от каждого прикосновения по телу разливалось приятное наслаждение.  
— Тебе хорошо там?.. Ты счастлив?..  
— Да... Я счастлив...  
Мысли выстроились в хаотичную цепочку, позволяя ощущать лишь всепоглощающее блаженство. Он не осознавал ничего вокруг, да и не хотел ничего, кроме нее. Она улыбнулась и запустила пальцы в его волосы.  
— Как мне тебя не хватает, мама...  
— Я с тобой...  
Она пригнула к себе его голову и поцеловала в глаза.  
— Я же всегда рядом...  
Она стерла пальцем слезинку с его щеки. Он терял разум, когда смотрел в ее добрые фиолетовые глаза и видел в них душу, которую никогда не посмел бы забрать. Лилит погладила сына по волосам и прижала его голову к своей груди. Он закрыл глаза и обнял ее за талию, крепко прижав к себе.  
— Я рядом... — улыбнулась она. — Я с тобой...  
Не сдержавшись, Айон впился губами в ее губы. Она погладила его по щеке.  
— Все будет хорошо...

Архангел и не заметил, как задремал. Проснувшись, он неохотно открыл глаза и потянулся, едва не упав со стула. Он предпочел бы остаться во сне еще на какое-то время. Там было лучше, чем здесь.  
— Лилит... Почему ты стала так часто приходить ко мне в моих снах?.. — спросил он вслух, словно хотел дождаться ответа.  
Он провел пальцами по шее, отметив, что шрамы в действительности затянулись. Рука предательски дрогнула.  
— Или это было наяву?..  
— И что тебе снилось? — послышался недовольный голос со стороны окна.  
Айон развернулся и увидел Марису, сидящую на подоконнике, скрестив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу.  
— Не важно... — ответил он, отворачиваясь.  
— Не важно?! — рассердилась женщина, вскакивая и подходя к нему. — Ты бормотал: «Я тебя люблю, не уходи, я хочу быть с тобой...» и стонал на весь кабинет! И это ты называешь «не важно»?!  
— Глупо ревновать меня к моим снам.  
— А у тебя сны с реальностью обычно не расходятся!  
— Как ты мне уже надоела...  
— Я?! Да ты!..  
— Не нервничай. Тебе вредно.  
Это окончательно вывело Марису из себя.  
— Да пошел ты! Вот сейчас проткну себя когтями — и не будет никакого ребенка! Надо было и с Ареем так же поступить!  
Айон вцепился когтями в стол, пытаясь сдержать накатившую ярость. Хотелось ударить эту чертову стерву так, чтобы все ее лицо оказалось залито кровью, чтобы эти глаза, для которых не было ничего святого, перестали смотреть с такой злостью. Он встал и сам так на нее посмотрел, что она отступила в испуге, но потом, заметив, что шрамы на его шее зажили, вдруг ударила ногой в лицо. Архангел увернулся, но Мариса подскочила и с силой толкнула его ногами в грудь. Айон отлетел к противоположной стене, ударившись об нее головой.  
— Хочешь нашего будущего ребенка сиротой оставить? — мрачно усмехнулся архангел. — Или просто ищешь повод его убить так, чтобы я тебя за это не убил?  
Он подошел к столу и, опершись на него, посмотрел Марисе в глаза.  
— Мне снилась моя мама, — сообщил он мрачно. — Она теперь почти всегда мне снится. И не надо искать в этом повод со мной поругаться.  
Мариса скользнула взглядом по его все еще обнаженным мускулистым плечам и сразу отвела глаза. Архангел улыбнулся.  
— Когда ты на меня так смотришь, то либо оцениваешь силу моего удара, либо...  
— Да красивый ты, красивый! Хоть бы рубашку надел!  
— А зачем? Ты смотри, смотри, не отворачивайся.  
— Рубашку надень.  
— Не хочу. Иди ко мне.  
Женщина фыркнула и гордо задрала голову.  
— Не думай, что я сейчас же кинусь к тебе в объятия, стоит тебе только пальцем поманить.  
— Да неужели?  
Ухмыльнувшись, Айон сел на стол и тряхнул волосами.  
— За полгода так не высыпался... — мечтательно улыбнулся он. — И раны заросли...  
Он потянулся, изгибаясь, и сразу почувствовал на спине когти Марисы. Эта соблазнительная поза явно подействовала на нее провоцирующе.  
— Тебе тоже хорошо — второй день почти все время вместе со мной, — улыбнулся архангел.  
— Что в этом хорошего? — сердито спросила Мариса, тут же присасываясь губами к его коже.  
Айон усмехнулся и промолчал. Женщина укусила его в плечо. Возбуждающе-приятно, даже не до крови. А потом провела языком по шее, оставляя на коже влажный след.  
— И даже ничего не скажешь? — подозрительно хмыкнула она. — Вроде: «Я без тебя проживу, а ты без меня нет» или «Все равно единственное, что я в тебе ценю — твоя душа»?  
— Если я так скажу, ты мне опять врежешь. Так что я лучше помолчу. А ты не останавливайся. И вообще, когда мы начинаем разговаривать, мы ругаемся. А мы что, не найдем, чем нам еще заняться?  
Мариса усмехнулась и прижалась щекой к спине Айона, обняв его за пояс.  
— Не хочешь со мной разговаривать?  
— О чем? По-моему, нам с тобой разговаривать не о чем.  
— Ты просто не знаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать.  
— Ну?  
— Я тебя очень люблю...  
Архангел усмехнулся.  
— Это потому, что я сижу тут без рубашки?  
— Айон... Отнесись к этому серьезно...  
— А если серьезно, то не верю.  
— Почему?!  
— Сама не понимаешь?  
— Айон... Ну хоть сегодня поверь...  
— Сегодня, завтра... Ты какой-то бред несешь... Помолчи лучше и займись более полезным делом.  
— Выслушай меня...  
— Я не нанимался слушать вашу с Ареем вечную ложь.  
— Арей... — с горечью повторила Мариса. — Ты же любишь его гораздо больше, чем меня... Я вообще для чего тебе была нужна? Только чтобы у тебя появился он? Я для тебя вообще кто? Ты меня вообще хоть когда-нибудь любил?  
Айон сжал в руке ее ладонь. Хотелось рассказать ей обо всем, что тяжелым грузом лежало на душе. О том, что значит для него семья. О своей обиде — потому что она, черт побери, все это разрушила. Но теперь начинало казаться, что в этом больше его собственной вины. Поступив иначе, он мог бы все изменить. Но только снова и снова повторял ту же ошибку. И никак не мог понять, как перестать.  
— Ты меня любить обещал... Как человек... А люди... Они живут вместе и умирают вместе... И дети их покидают со временем, и все остальные... И они живут в горести и радости... Вместе... До самой старости... Пока не умрут... Так ты обещал меня любить...  
— Дай мне заглянуть в твою душу.  
— Зачем?! Ты... Да для тебя ничего святого нет!  
— Успокойся... Я тебя люблю... Иначе бы давно убил... И ты мне нужна... Очень нужна... Помнишь, я без тебя всего неделю продержаться не мог?  
— Тебе просто была нужна моя душа!  
— Нет... Мариса, не надо... Мариса...  
Женщина вырвалась и хотела уйти, но Айон поймал ее за запястье.  
— Я тебя люблю... Поверь... Даже несмотря на то, что ты причинила мне очень много боли... В том числе и физической... Но никакой женщины не должно быть рядом со мной, кроме тебя...  
Мариса замерла, не двигаясь. Архангел погладил ее ладонь.  
— Когда я думал, что ты умерла, я в каждой женщине на улицах видел тебя... Мне казалось, вот, сейчас ты подойдешь ко мне, улыбнешься, взъерошишь мне волосы, поцелуешь в глаза и скажешь, что всего этого не было... Что вы с Ареем ждете меня дома... В тот день шел проливной дождь... Я брел по городу, не знаю, куда, зачем... Я хотел умереть... Я снова и снова спрашивал судьбу: «За что?!», но так и не смог понять... Я простил тебя... Я за все тебя тогда простил... Мне было очень плохо без тебя... Я был один... Совсем один... Некому было сказать мне что-то хорошее, чтобы хоть на минуту согреть мою душу... Не было смеха, не было детской радости... Не было твоей улыбки... Я тогда, помню, дошел до памятника... Это была скульптура мужчины и женщины... Я остановился и долго-долго смотрел... И вспоминал... Вспоминал, как ты улыбалась мне... Как родила мне сына... Как мы летали вместе... Я поднял тебя в облака, а ты визжала с таким восторгом... Как ты целовала меня... Как мы сидели дома холодными зимними вечерами и пили горячий чай... Как играли с Ареем... Я стоял там до рассвета... И плакал... Никто не знал, где я, что со мной случилось, но мне было все равно... В Элизиум я вернулся только через неделю... Всю эту неделю я страшно пил... Меня нашли мои соратники и приволокли домой... Я кричал, что не хочу жить, чтобы они оставили меня, чтобы бросили где-нибудь, где меня бы кто-нибудь убил... Рейдж так распсиховался, что даже мне врезал... Первый и единственный раз в жизни... Потом еще полмесяца я приходил в себя... Я кидался ножами в любого, кто ко мне приходил... Я заперся у себя и сходил с ума... А потом я незаметно сбежал и снова ходил по городу в надежде натолкнуться на посланников Ада... Тогда я увидел женщину с двумя детьми... Близнецами... И вспомнил, что у меня остался Анри... Последний живой родной человек... Тогда я решился идти дальше... Я снова решил сражаться с Адом... И с судьбой, которая отняла у меня все...  
Рассказ Айона был похож на исповедь. Слушая его, Мариса даже не замечала, что плачет. Архангел притянул ее к себе и коснулся ладонью мокрой щеки. Огладил большим пальцем сомкнутые губы, чувствуя их нежную мягкость. Он чувствовал, что все же любит ее несмотря ни на что. Даже после всего, что она сделала. Иначе она и правда давно была бы мертва.  
— А теперь вы все снова со мной... — продолжил он, улыбнувшись. — Вместе... И я хочу все вернуть... Как угодно, но вернуть... Потому что я был счастлив... У меня была семья, которой до этого никогда не было...  
Мариса взяла его ладонь и прижала к своим губам, по очереди целуя каждый палец. И улыбка, полная светлой грусти, стала немного теплей.  
— Зачем мы обманываем друг друга и самих себя? Мы оба хотим вернуться в то счастливое время... Ведь ничего не изменилось...  
— Твои волосы стали длиннее, — тихо заметила Мариса, запуская руку в седые пряди.  
Какие же у него были добрые глаза... Хотелось смотреть в них целую вечность. Он прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в губы. Она облизала языком его острые клыки, углубляя этот чувственный, полный трепетной горечи поцелуй.  
— Я хочу родить тебе еще одного ребенка... — прошептала она. — Я тебя люблю...  
— Мариса, если ты сейчас мне доверишься и дашь кое-что сделать с твоей душой, я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь, — предложил архангел.  
— Хорошо...  
Айон переплел пальцы женщины со своими и коснулся лбом ее лба.  
— Закрой глаза, — тихо велел он. Мариса послушалась. — Расслабься. Не бойся. Я чувствую, ты боишься. Но я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю. Доверься мне.  
Мариса попыталась расслабиться и доверить Айону свою душу. Это не сразу, но все же получилось. Ее пальцы все еще чуть подрагивали, и архангел сжал их крепче. По телу женщины разлилось тепло. Ей казалось, что она прикоснулась к чему-то очень светлому и доброму. А потом она очень ясно увидела свою душу — яркую и сильную, и рядом душу Айона, чей свет затмевал все вокруг. Их души на мгновение слились воедино, и она почувствовала себя окунувшейся в райский источник, очищающий от грехов, исцеляющий все болезни, излечивающий душу. Его душа была поистине божественна.  
Он отстранился и расцепил их руки, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Радуясь, что смог поразить ее этой удивительной красотой.  
— Айон... Сделай так еще раз... Пожалуйста... — попросила Мариса.  
— Хватит. Больше пока не надо. Это как наркотик.  
— Ты сам для меня как наркотик...  
Она уткнулась носом ему в ключицу, обессиленно-окрыленная, будто после долгого, восхитительно-изнуряющего секса. Айон обнял ее за плечи. Мысли почти сразу унесли далеко от происходящего. Хотелось дать Арею почувствовать то же самое. Но сын и раньше не впускал в свою душу, а уж теперь, после того раза, когда отец решил разделить с ним сильнейшую боль...  
— Почему ты раньше так никогда не делал?..  
— Я только недавно научился. Мне Адам показал. Он один так может. Он и я...  
— У тебя такая душа...  
— Знаю.  
— Как Вселенский свет...  
— Мощный комплимент.  
— Это правда...  
— Верю.  
Мариса коснулась губами его шеи. Трепетно, нежно и благодарно. Самозабвенно, искренне. И вдруг недовольно буркнула:  
— И не ходи больше без рубашки. На тебя утром все ангелы пялились.  
— Может, ты еще возмутишься, что у меня в доспехах все мускулы видно?  
— Вот именно!  
Айон засмеялся и прижал ее к себе.  
— Ну ладно... Только и ты тогда на меня больше не ори...  
— Ты все равно сидишь спишь, ничем не занят — может, прогуляемся? — предложила Мариса, собственнически обвивая его руками.  
— Пошли, — согласился архангел.  
— Только рубашку надень!

В саду Элизиума они были абсолютно одни. Сидели под деревом, обнявшись, и молчали, думая об одном и том же. Тишину нарушал лишь шелест ветра. Душу обволакивал умиротворяющий покой.  
— Хорошо так... Да? — тихо шепнула Мариса.  
— Угу.  
— Что «угу»?  
— Хорошо.  
— Да ну тебя. Сказал бы лучше что-нибудь хорошее.  
Айон улыбнулся, убирая волосы с шеи Марисы, опирающейся затылком на его плечо. Она недовольно дернулась, почувствовав поцелуй нежных губ у себя на шее.  
— Ты что делаешь? Сейчас увидит кто-нибудь...  
— И что? Даже не так: и кто?  
— Арей...  
— У него своих дел полно. Все, не капай мне на мозги.  
Мариса отпихнула Айона и возмущенно фыркнула.  
— Да вон он идет!  
Демон и правда прогуливался по саду, держа в руке внушительную бутылку вина и изредка присасываясь к горлышку. Судя по заплетающимся шагам и шатающейся походке, она была далеко не первой.  
— Привет алкоголикам! — крикнул ему Айон, поднимаясь.  
Поняв, что скрыться уже не удастся, Арей подошел к отцу. Тот тут же отобрал у него бутылку.  
— Это я конфискую. По какому поводу пьянка?  
— Они меня все уже достали...  
— Опять Эмира?  
— Обе! Верни вино, иначе я всех поубиваю!  
— Тихо, тихо. Успокойся. Давай по порядку.  
— Она мне заявила, что хочет второго ребенка! А мне что, одного мало?!  
— Все-таки характером ты в маму пошел...  
— И ты туда же еще! Верни бутылку!  
— Ну, нет уж! Я не хочу тебя снова с орбиты стаскивать и спасать от ангелов, с которыми тебе приспичит подраться!  
— Тогда пристрели меня, чтобы я не мучился!  
Айон обнял Арея и прижал его голову к своему плечу, чтобы он успокоился и замолчал. Уже успев понять, что как минимум следующие полдня архангел проведет с сыном, Мариса выругалась и пошла прочь. Больше ей было нечего здесь ловить.  
— Может, хватит бухать по любому поводу? — вздохнул Айон, погладив сына по волосам и поцеловав в висок.  
— А как еще забыться и расслабиться?  
— А ко мне нельзя обратиться?  
— И что ты сделаешь? Скажешь, что я сам виноват?  
Айон улыбнулся.  
— Я тут недавно одной штуке научился...  
— О-о, мне уже страшно.  
— Не бойся, это наоборот приятно.  
— А сейчас еще страшнее стало. Когда ты так говоришь, это может означать, что приятно будет только тебе.  
— Все, успокойся и закрой глаза.  
Архангел переплел свои пальцы с пальцами сына и уткнулся лбом в его лоб. Арей вздрогнул.  
— Я вижу твою душу...  
— Тихо... Ты на ощущениях сосредоточься... — посоветовал Айон.  
Пожалуй, с Марисой это было приятнее. Душа сына походила на черную дыру. Жадно поглощала свет его души, пытаясь добраться до самой сути. В какой-то момент Арей вдруг резко вырвался и отскочил на несколько шагов.  
— Что с тобой?.. — недоуменно спросил Айон.  
— На кой черт ты это сделал?  
— В смысле?  
— Тебе что, так надо, чтобы дьявол высасывал свет из твоей души?  
— А... Вот ты о чем...  
— Не подходи.  
— Арей... Да мне для тебя души не жалко...  
— Ты что, вообще ни черта не понимаешь?!  
— Понимаю...  
— Тогда отойди!  
— В чем ты виноват?  
— А у тебя никогда и никто ни в чем не виноват! А я не хочу так поступать с твоей душой!  
— Но тебе же понравилось...  
— Вот поэтому я себя теперь дьяволом чувствую! Нельзя свою душу направо и налево всем подряд раздаривать!  
Сын совсем не был «всеми подряд». Айон не мог любить его душу. Темную, поглощающую любую силу, любой свет, неспособную дарить тепло. Гниль, оставшуюся от души, данной отцом. Мариса всегда с такой брезгливостью говорила: «Как ты можешь его любить! В нем ничего живого не осталось!». Но пусть это и вызывало отвращение, он все равно оставался родным сыном, как можно было его не любить?  
— Арей... Иди ко мне... — осторожно позвал Айон и, когда сын действительно подошел, прижал его к себе.  
— Хватит уже меня жалеть! — раздраженно огрызнулся демон.  
— Я тебя люблю...  
— Замолчи. За столько лет я уже научился понимать твои чувства. Отпусти меня.  
— Не отпущу...  
Арей хотел оттолкнуть отца, но тот поймал его за запястья и, отведя руки ему за спину, взял за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Мне все равно, какая у тебя душа...  
— Пусти меня!  
— Не надо так к этому относиться... Для меня ты не дьявол...  
— Рядом с тобой я всегда дьявол!  
Айон крепко сжал подбородок Арея и коснулся губами его губ. Демон дернулся, но тут же перестал сопротивляться, почувствовав тепло души отца. Архангел вцепился пальцами в волосы сына, не позволяя отстраниться. Крепче прижимая к себе. От Арея разило вином, он едва стоял на ногах. Жалкое, несчастное существо. В нем не осталось ничего от былого величия. Он вырос совсем не таким, каким хотелось видеть его.  
Когда отец наконец отпустил, демон отвернулся, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Не делай так больше никогда... — хрипло прошептал он.  
— Ну а как еще, если ты не принимаешь свет моей души? А я просто хочу, чтобы тебе хоть на минуту стало легче...  
— Все равно... Я не хочу...  
— Ты мой хороший... — улыбнулся Айон, прижав его к себе и погладив по голове. Сын поступал так благородно и самоотверженно. Значит, любил, значит, дорожил его мнением о себе.  
— Мама рассказала мне о том, что ты ходил к Сатане... — неожиданно начал Арей, сменив тему.  
— И что?  
— Я хочу поговорить с ним.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что когда два дьявола пересекаются — это обычно заканчивается очень плохо.  
Арей с силой оттолкнул отца. Молниеносно среагировав, Айон успел блокировать удар и вновь заломил руки ему за спину.  
— Отпусти! — прорычал демон, со злостью глядя ему в глаза.  
Архангел снова прижал его к себе.  
— Если я тебе что-то запрещаю, значит, у меня есть для этого причины. Ты за эти годы совсем не изменился... И дело тут даже не в душе... В Раю приходится избегать боли, пряча ее глубоко в себе. Здесь боль — как открытая рана. Стоит лишь на секунду допустить гнев, дать ему волю — и он тебя уничтожит. Я изменился... А ты не хочешь становиться лучше...  
Арей вырвался и хотел ударить ногой в лицо, но Айон увернулся, отскочив назад.  
— Ты ради этого хотел со мной побыть?  
— А ты даже ради этого не хотел!  
Демон подскочил к отцу, желая вцепиться ему в горло, но тот без труда поймал за руку. Спьяну Арей не мог сконцентрироваться и попасть даже по метеориту из самонаводящейся пушки, не то что по чьему-то лицу.  
— Слабый у дьявола преемник, — усмехнулся архангел.  
Лицо Арея исказилось от боли, и он рухнул на колени. То ли от духовного бессилия, то ли от огромного количества алкоголя, которое сейчас циркулировало в крови. Айон присел рядом и обнял его.  
— Ну хватит... Хватит меня ненавидеть...  
— Хочу — и буду! — решительно процедил сын.  
— За что?..  
— За все!  
Было невыносимо смотреть в его глаза, полные отчаянной, всеобъемлющей злобы. Айон вцепился когтями в спину сына, и тот стиснул зубы от боли, демонстрируя яростный оскал.  
— Так убил бы меня! — воскликнул архангел. — Я столько раз тебе предлагал!  
Он оттолкнул демона и, встав, зашагал к Элизиуму. Чаша терпения окончательно переполнилась. Сколько бы он ни пытался отдать, сколько бы ни предлагал тепла и любви, сын отвергал все, отвечая лишь злобой и ненавистью. Мерзкая, злобная тварь, он вообще не заслуживал всех этих стараний! Он давно перестал быть тем, кого стоило бы любить!  
«Плачешь? Это я должен плакать... — подумал Арей, провожая отца мрачным взглядом. — Ненавижу, когда ты лезешь в мою душу...»  
Только Правителю Ада находилось место в его чертовой гнилой душе.

Ночью Айону снова не спалось. Он сидел в одиночестве у себя в кабинете, закинув ноги на стол, и периодически подносил ко рту бокал с вином, отхлебывая красную, похожую на кровь, жидкость. Его глаза тускло светились в темноте, а вертикальные зрачки, и без того узкие, сузились еще больше — от злости. Внезапно он так сжал бокал, что тот треснул. И, чертыхаясь, стал вынимать из ладони осколки. Облизнув раны и почувствовав сладкий вкус своей крови, он с яростью ударил раненной рукой по столу. Этого было слишком мало, чтобы унять ярость, бушующую внутри.  
— Чтоб он сдох! Дьяволеныш!.. — выругался Айон, надеясь, что от этого полегчает хоть немного.  
— Это ты обо мне? — усмехнулся Арей.  
Он сидел на подоконнике и смотрел на отца немигающими глазами, свет которых освещал жутковатую ухмылку, отблескивая на белых клыках. Меньше всего архангел ожидал увидеть его сейчас. Как он вообще посмел прийти, как смел так нагло пялиться в ожидании? Чего он ждал — извинений? За что — за очередную провалившуюся попытку сделать ему хорошо?  
— Какого черта ты сюда заявился?  
— Что же я, уже не могу просто так прийти к своему отцу?  
— К отцу? — натянуто усмехнулся Айон. — А ты что, правда считаешь меня своим отцом?  
— Другого у меня нет.  
— Ошибаешься.  
— Интересно... Что за новые подробности?  
— Тебе от меня только морда твоя наглая и досталась... Даже глаза у тебя — и те не мои... Злые, всененавидящие... И душа твоя гнилая... Так бы и вырвал ее из твоего тела... Дьяволеныш...  
— Папа, подожди...  
— Не перебивай меня! Дьявол тебе папа! Давай, иди к Сатане! Он тебя научит, как апокалипсис из мира сделать! Ты же этого хочешь?!  
— Папа...  
— Заткнись! Сейчас язык вырву — вообще разговаривать не сможешь!  
— Выслушай!  
Айон резко встал из-за стола и, подойдя к Арею, схватил его за подбородок.  
— Не смотри на меня так... — умоляюще попросил демон, сжимаясь под взглядом холодных глаз.  
Когти архангела впились в его лицо.  
— Ненавидишь меня, да? Так хоть не без причины!  
Айон взял сына за шею и, стащив с подоконника, ударил коленом в живот. Демон захрипел и согнулся, но не успел даже опомнится. Следующий удар пришелся по лицу. А потом отец прижал к стене, держа за горло. Он обещал не бить. И снова не сдержал обещания. Но все равно каждый раз незаслуженно требовал доверять.  
Арей царапал запястье отца в бессильной надежде, что тот все-таки отпустит. Одумается, протрезвеет, придет в себя. Но вместо этого лишь последовал новый удар. Такой силы, что демон едва не сломал позвоночник о подоконник. Айон перегнул его через окно, впиваясь когтями в шею. Зрачки демона расширились от ужаса, когда он увидел, что отец сжимает кулак, но вовсе не для того, чтобы снова ударить... Жуткий крик пронзил тишину.  
«Ты же меня любишь... — проносились в голове отрывчатые мысли, адресованные отцу. — Как ты можешь?.. Не трогай мою душу...»  
Айон швырнул сына в окно, спрыгивая следом.  
— Мой кабинет и так видел достаточно крови.  
Упав с третьего этажа, Арей едва не сломал себе шею. Но это были сущие мелочи... Плавно приземлившись, архангел сложил крылья и материализовал меч. Демон с трудом поднялся и тоже принял истинный облик.  
«Не надо, папа... Остановись...»  
— Вообще, ты прав, без меча будет даже интереснее... Дольше будешь мучиться.  
Айон ударил сына в лицо и прижал к дереву. Арей ощутил, как в шее что-то пугающе хрустнуло. Грудная клетка нестерпимо болела, и становилось хуже от каждого малейшего движения. Но отца явно не удовлетворили переломы ребер. Ему хотелось большего. Поэтому он продолжал избивать.  
— Такое ощущение, что ты стал еще слабее, — презрительно заметил он, оскаливаясь. — Стоило тренироваться вместо того, чтобы каждый день бухать.  
Еще пара ударов, и демон упал на траву. Сил сопротивляться уже не было. Не было даже сил просто встать. Айон наступил на его слабо шевелящийся хвост.  
— Я думал о тебе все это время. Хотел тебе счастья. Боролся за тебя... Пытался отнять у ада... — презрительно процедил он. А потом ударил сына ногой по лицу и, нагнувшись, схватил за ухо, приподнимая. Заставляя сдавленно зашипеть от боли сквозь зубы. — Ты и раньше был ничтожеством, а теперь разочаровал даже меня... Ты даже в Аду не нужен. Сатана бы, если увидел, что у него такой преемник, убил бы тебя на месте. Жаль, правда, твою дочь и Арианну. Так что живи.  
Отпустив сына, Айон бросил его на землю, и, выпрямившись, пошел к окнам своего кабинета. Но на полпути развернулся и добавил:  
— И не попадайся мне на глаза. Увижу — пожалеешь.  
С трудом сев, Арей вытер рукой кровь с разбитых губ. Так больно и плохо было последний раз много лет назад.  
«Рай может стать адом для демонов...» — вспомнились давние слова отца.  
— Ты сам превратил рай в ад для меня... — хрипло прошептал Арей ему вслед. — Когда дал мне жизнь...

— Ты все еще ждешь? — нарушил ночную тишину тихий бархатный голос.  
Сатана, сидящий на надгробном камне, поднял голову, безразлично глядя в темноту, и вздрогнул, ослепленным отблесками золотых доспехов.  
— Это ты... — прохрипел он, поднимаясь и шагая навстречу неожиданному гостю. — Как же давно я не видел тебя...  
Правитель Ада изогнул губы в приветливой улыбке. Приблизившись к дьяволу, он положил руку на сердце и почтительно поклонился. Сатана скупо и натянуто улыбнулся, мрачно хмуря брови. Правитель Ада вскинул на него хитрые голубые глаза.  
— Ты можешь воскреснуть уже завтра, — произнес он лукаво. — Только скажи мне, что хочешь этого.  
— Ты лжешь, — хмуро ответил дьявол. — Это невозможно.  
— Все обвиняют меня во лжи, — устало вздохнул Правитель Ада. — Я сделал это возможным... И ты увидишь это... Разве ты не устал от этой клетки? Я дам тебе жизнь, отвергнуть ее или принять — твое право.  
Сказав это, он растворился в воздухе. Сатана опустился на землю, прислоняясь к надгробному камню и прикрывая глаза. Он чувствовал, как где-то там, в далеком космосе, на корабле, который когда-то стал его новым пристанищем, губы лучшего друга коснулись губ мертвой возлюбленной. Дьявол ощутил этот поцелуй так остро, словно сам находился там и целовал ее... Живую, теплую и прекрасную...  
Хрипло вздохнув, Сатана прикрыл рукой лицо, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца. Правитель Ада не лгал... Теперь он был в этом уверен.


	21. Глава 21. Прощание с Раем

Весь следующий день Айон себя ненавидел. Из-за того, как он поступил с Ареем, не выходило думать ни о чем другом. Не получалось сосредоточиться на делах. Ускользал смысл прочитанных страниц. Слова Адама. Все, с чем архангел сегодня взаимодействовал, пролетело мимо, не оставив в голове ровным счетом ничего.  
«И зачем только я велел ему не попадаться мне на глаза?!» — думал он, жалея, что не может попросить прощения.  
Адам так нагрузил делами, что совершенно не было времени сходить к сыну самому. С утра архангел уже смотался на космодром, надолго зависнув в научном центре, потом несколько часов торчал до дворце у отца, а под конец дня с ужасом разгребал огромную кучу отчетов, с которой планировал разобраться еще на прошлой неделе. Когда он наконец закончил дела, была уже глубокая ночь. Адам, зевнув, попытался пожелать сыну спокойной ночи, получил метко летящим ботинком по голове и ушел спать. Айон же, рассудив, что идти к Арею явно уже поздно, снова полетел на могилу к Сатане.  
Опускаясь на поляну, архангел заметил, что у надгробного камня дьявол стоит не один. И, приглядевшись, узнал Арея. Что-то дрогнуло в душе и из горла вырвался страшный крик:  
— Отойди от него!!!  
Оба дьявола повернули головы, но не двинулись с места. Айон бросился к ним, но незримая граница жизни и смерти не пропустила его. Он безрезультатно ударил по ней кулаками и сполз на траву.  
— Арей! Не делай этого! Умоляю!..  
Айон весь дрожал. В этом спектакле он мог оставаться лишь наблюдателем. Снова только смотреть на то, как безвозвратно разрушается его жизнь.  
Сын развернулся и уставился на него глазами, в которых горел адский огонь. И стало по-настоящему страшно. Он делал все это от безысходности. Если бы только можно было вернуться в чертово вчера и не бить его...  
— Все боишься за свой жалкий мир?  
— Пусть он лучше заберет мир, чем тебя!  
— Это был мой выбор.  
— Почему?!  
Сатана положил руку Арею на плечо, заставив рассеянно обернуться.  
— Пусть он смотрит. Он нам не помешает. Я принял для этого меры. Живые не должны вмешиваться, когда двое мертвых решают свои дела.  
— Арей... — простонал Айон. — Что же ты делаешь?..  
— То, что всегда хотел.  
— Не надо... Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, Арей... Зачем?.. Черт... Я не могу снова тебя потерять... Не могу... Вернись... Иди ко мне... Я тебя люблю...  
— Ты до сих пор веришь в любовь? — спросил Сатана Арея.  
Тот как завороженный смотрел в глаза отца. На слезы, бегущие по его щекам. Он не мог чувствовать тепло его глаз через невидимую преграду могилы, но знал, что, стой он по ту сторону рядом с ним, отец бы согрел его душу, дав почувствовать, что в ней все еще теплится жизнь.  
— Нет... — тихо ответил он, отворачиваясь. — Не верю...  
— Арей... — отчаянно позвал Айон. — Почему?.. Почему все это происходит?.. Снова... Я же все тебе дал... Мечту, свободу, любовь... Почему ты снова вернулся к дьяволу?..  
— Потому что это то, чего я всегда хотел.  
— Нет... Нет... Арей... Вернись...  
— Я тебе так сильно нужен? Для чего?  
— Я тебя люблю... Живи, пожалуйста... Хочешь, убей меня... Только живи...  
— Хватит, — оборвал дьявол.  
Он решительно притянул Арея к себе, заставляя отвернуться и не смотреть на отца. Демон с неохотой повиновался. Айон бессильно царапнул границу.  
— Я рад твоей жертве, — произнес Сатана. — Немногие готовы умереть за смерть других.  
— Это мое единственное желание, — с равнодушной решимостью отозвался Арей. — И не важно, какой ценой...  
— Пожелаешь ли ты чего-нибудь напоследок?  
— Нет. У меня одно желание — исчезнуть. Начинай скорее.  
Дьявол усмехнулся.  
— Ты так легко отказался от всего, что имеешь... Это глупо и неправильно. Я бы сам никогда так не поступил. Но дело твое.  
— Не-е-ет! — бессильно простонал Айон. — Не трогай его!  
— Ты так страдаешь из-за того, кто ни во что тебя не ставит? Зачем?  
— Я люблю его...  
— Понимаю и сочувствую. Я когда-то любил своего брата.  
— Не делай этого... Не забирай его у меня...  
— Он сам так захотел.  
Став на миг бесплотным, дьявол сделал шаг и словно растворился в теле Арея. Айон издал сдавленный полурык-полустон. Спотыкаясь, он подбежал к сыну, едва исчезла граница. Тот как-то слишком отрешенно ухмылялся, а глазами будто бы глядел в глубины вечности. В его глазах теперь застыла жуткая, безжизненная смерть.  
— Сатана...  
Архангел замер, а потом вдруг резко схватил его за плечи и закричал:  
— Зачем?! Зачем ты это сделал?!  
Дьявол хладнокровно ударил в лицо, заставив себя отпустить.  
— Мне сейчас не до тебя. Кстати, если узнают ангелы, они убьют тело твоего сына, которым ты почему-то так дорожишь. Так что, думаю, ты будешь молчать.  
— Дьявол... Какой же я...  
— Так странно видеть теперь твои слезы. Я не плакал со смерти своей возлюбленной... Ну да теперь это не важно. Помнишь, ты предлагал мне свою помощь? Считай, что ты мне помог. Хорошее тело... С твоим лицом. Смотри, больше ты его не увидишь. Мне пора.  
Дьявол разбежался и взлетел, расправив крылья. Айон с тоской посмотрел ему вслед, падая на выгоревшую землю.  
«Если бы не я... Если бы я только... — проносились в голове отрывчатые мысли. — Арей... Боже... Помоги мне... Умоляю... Я ничтожество... Я ничего не могу сделать...»  
Он впился когтями в землю. Уткнулся в нее лбом, ощущая могильный холод. Его трясло в неконтролируемой истерике. Он снова потерял все так просто и так глупо. На этот раз полностью по собственной вине.  
Он ввалился в кабинет Адама, шатаясь, словно пьяный. Ангел вскочил из-за стола и подбежал к нему, чтобы поддержать. Айон упал в его объятия, едва держась на ногах. Тело охватила дрожь, из груди рвались неконтролируемые рыдания. Что угодно было лучше того ужасного чувства безысходной опустошенности, которое уже доводилось испытывать, теряя семью. Что угодно — даже попросить помощи у ненавистного отца.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Адам. Он прижал сына к себе, ничего не понимая и просто стараясь успокоить. Дожидаясь, пока Айон скажет хоть что-нибудь.  
— Он забрал его тело... Он забрал его у меня... Я снова его потерял... Почему он выбрал небытие?.. Почему?..  
— Тихо...  
— Дьявол!.. Почему он захотел умереть?!..  
— Айон, тише... Успокойся, умоляю...  
— Почему он снова так поступил?!.. Я же люблю его... Папа, почему?!..  
Рука Адама, которой он прижимал к себе голову сына, дрогнула.  
— Ответь мне, что случилось, — мягко попросил он.  
— Сатана забрал тело моего сына...  
— Что?! Ты... Где он сейчас?!  
— Не знаю...  
— Так. Тихо. Я все сделаю.  
Адам усадил Айона на стул и кивнул ему на бокал вина.  
— Выпей, легче станет. Я скоро вернусь. Сиди здесь и жди меня.  
Перед тем, как уйти, он мимолетно погладил архангела по волосам. Обычно Айон возмущался и отстранялся, а иногда и бил по руке. Теперь же только с надеждой посмотрел ему вслед.  
Адам вернулся спустя несколько минут.  
— Я знаю, где он, — сообщил он, распахивая двери и врываясь в кабинет. — Пришел в себя? Летим.  
— Только не убивай его... — обреченно и умоляюще простонал архангел. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Слишком беспомощным и бессильным. Невыносимо бесполезным.  
— Пошли, — поторопил Адам.  
— Меня ноги не держат...  
— Хватит тут страдать и заниматься саможалением! Ты должен действовать!  
Айон понимал, что отец прав, и что он просто сидит и бездействует — более того, полностью смирился. Он ведь проигрывал уже столько раз. Чем этот был лучше? Это была судьба. Ничего другого он просто не заслужил.  
Ангел подошел к сыну и протянул ему руку. Айон встал, опершись на нее.  
— Адам... Что мы можем сделать?..  
— Хватит ныть!  
— Но что я могу сделать?..  
— Я все сам сделаю. Пошли.  
— Адам...  
— А отца у тебя по-прежнему нет?  
Айон уткнулся ему в шею. Сейчас он чувствовал себя ребенком, который не справится без поддержки семьи. И стало уже совершенно наплевать на все, что Адам сделал до этого. Сейчас он погладил по голове, пытаясь утешить. И успокаивающе шепнул:  
— Хватит. Надо действовать, а не реветь. Все равно ведь не поможет.  
— Я ничего не могу...  
Адам тяжело вздохнул, ласково целуя сына в макушку. Он впервые видел его таким.  
— Все, летим, — велел он, решительно отстраняясь. — И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
В полете они не перекинулись ни словом. Не на что было отвлечься — а потому терзало множество мрачных мыслей. Не выходило думать об Арее. Переживать за него. Только за себя и свое будущее без него. Только это имело значение. Разбитая мечта. Мир, не соответствующий идеальному шаблону. Айон ненавидел все, что выходило за рамки представлений об идеале. А это ломало все надежды на то, чего он хотел.  
Дьявол стоял на самой вершине горы, оценивающе оглядывая местность и победно ухмыляясь. Он даже бровью не повел, когда позади него приземлились Айон и Адам.  
— Не думал, что ты осмелишься вернуться, братец, — окликнул ангел. — Решил завершить то, что у тебя не получилось тысячи лет назад?  
Дьявол резко развернулся. Адам смотрел на него, усмехаясь. Лицо Сатаны исказилось, и он вдруг, кинувшись на брата, повалил его на землю. Вцепился в горло, нависнув сверху. И закричал, заставив невольно содрогнуться:  
— Ты все у меня отнял! Всю мою жизнь! Мою возлюбленную! И теперь ваши потомки несут в себе твою гниль!  
— Ты дважды ее у меня отобрал!  
Дьявол ударил ангела в лицо.  
— Тварь... Сдохни... — прошипел он в безумной ярости.  
Как же странно и страшно было видеть его в теле Арея. Ужас парализовал, не давал пошевелиться. Айон застыл, растерявшись и не находя сил прийти отцу на помощь. Да и что он мог против могущественного дьявола? Он не пошел бы на жертву. Не дал бы повредить тело любимого сына. Было совсем не жаль мир. Только его. Без него все это вообще не имело никакого значения.  
Сатана вцепился когтями в землю, и огромная гора начала подрагивать, повинуясь его воле.  
— Айон, улетай! — крикнул Адам. — Все будет хорошо!  
Архангел сорвался с места и взмыл в воздух, замечая, что земля начинает раскалываться, а из-под нее течет раскаленная лава. Адам взял Сатану за шею и вплотную приблизил его лицо к своему, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Это наше с тобой личное дело. Мой Рай не должен из-за этого страдать.  
— Моей злости хватит на всю Вселенную!  
Ангел сжал кулак, и дьявол упал на землю, задыхаясь. Он все это время мог победить так легко... Почему не сделал этого раньше? Хотел попытаться поговорить?  
Адам поднялся, глядя на брата сверху вниз. Он то сжимал, то отпускал его душу, и силы, накопленные дьяволом за тысячелетия, растрачивались впустую на бесполезную борьбу.  
— Я за это время кое-чему научился, — холодно сообщил Адам. — Ангелы и демоны перестали быть равны. Смирись. Ты сам виноват.  
— Я перед тобой ни в чем не виноват! — упрямо прохрипел Сатана.  
— Возможно. Но сколько невинных жизней ты загубил. Ты даже ее убил.  
— Мы оба ее убили!  
— Не оправдывайся. Все равно только Богу дано тебя прощать.  
— Я отомщу!  
— Разнести полмира тебе было недостаточно?  
— Моя боль стоит всего мира!  
— Твоя боль? Миру плевать на тебя. Все, что ты разрушаешь, через время возвращается. Я вообще не понимаю, как мой сын мог тебя жалеть.  
— Он ее сын! Она любила меня!  
— Если бы она тебя любила, то никогда бы не захотела быть со мной после того, как я изгнал тебя. Смирись. Ты никому не нужен. Твое место в могиле.  
— Моя душа никогда не покинет это тело!  
— Это не твое тело.  
— Его хозяин отрекся от своей души!  
— Ты создал мир, где это возможно!  
Ангел снова так сжал душу дьявола, что тот впился когтями себе в сердце, терзаемый невыносимой болью. Из его горла хлынула кровь.  
— Я ведь могу не только это... — угрожающе начал Адам.  
Он поднял дьявола за ворот и, вцепившись в волосы у него на затылке, прижал его лбом к своему лбу. Сатана захрипел, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.  
— Будь ты проклят! Я уйду! — крикнул он со злостью.  
Ангел, усмехнувшись, отпустил его.  
— Лучше смерть тела, чем смерть души, не правда ли?  
— Ненавижу тебя...  
— Не бойся, это взаимно. Ну? Я жду.  
Дьявол заскрежетал зубами.  
— Отрекаюсь от этого тела и клянусь своей душой больше не возвращаться в него во веки веков!  
— Еще кое-что забыл добавить, — прищурившись, напомнил ангел.  
— Клянусь не вселяться больше в чужие тела! Все, доволен?!  
— Пожалуй. Не забыл еще боль, с которой душа отделяется от тела?  
Со злостью посмотрев на брата, Сатана зажмурился и, издав жуткий крик, рухнул на землю. Айон, опустившийся на гору, подхватил тело сына и прижал к себе.  
— Из-за твоей вражды с Сатаной я едва не потерял его... — глухо произнес он, неотрывно глядя лишь на одного только Арея. — Сейчас это не важно... Арей... Он жив?  
— Скоро очнется, — пожал плечами Адам. — За него не беспокойся. Все будет хорошо.

Арей очнулся от ощущения самозабвенно-долгих поцелуев на лице. Приоткрыв глаза и сфокусировав зрение, смутно различил отца на фоне собственной комнаты. Тот сразу же прижал к себе, плача. Зарылся лицом во взъерошенные волосы. Демон попытался обнять его, но был еще слишком слаб и не мог пошевелиться. Отчаянно хотелось попросить прощения, но даже на это не хватило сил.  
Айон уткнулся ему в шею, продолжая целовать. Через пару минут он немного отстранился и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Арей с жадностью ловил тепло его добрых фиолетовых глаз. Оно наполняло энергией, и слабость понемногу отступала. Но слишком медленно. Зато возвращалась боль.  
— Прости меня... — прошептал он умоляюще, тихо-тихо, но Айон услышал. Наклонился к его уху и прошептал в ответ:  
— Не пугай меня больше так... Никогда...  
Арей почувствовал, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
— Я живой... Живой... Прикоснись к моей душе... Ты не представляешь, как я этого хочу...  
Айон уткнулся ему в лоб. По телу Арея пробежала дрожь. Он вцепился в плечи отца, прижимая ближе к себе и с жадностью пожирая свет яркой души. Архангел дернулся, но демон крепко обхватил за шею. Айон с силой оттолкнул его.  
— Ты что творишь, дьяволеныш?!  
— Прости... Я не хотел... Так получилось... Просто я так больше не могу...  
Арей закрыл рукой лицо. Архангел бережно погладил его по щеке, отодвинув в сторону подрагивающую ладонь.  
— Я понимаю... Все, успокойся... Тихо... Я рядом...  
— Не злись... Пожалуйста...  
Айон прижал сына к себе и преданно пообещал:  
— Больше не буду... Никогда... Я едва тебя не потерял... Снова... Почему ты это сделал?!  
— Потому что ты бил меня, кричал на меня... Потому что вел себя так, как будто я для тебя ничего не значу... А он пришел и дал мне покой...  
— Ты... Да ты... Ты для меня все... Неужели ты этого не понимаешь?!  
— Не кричи...  
— Да я не могу не кричать! Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал?!  
— Папа...  
— Я тебя умолял!.. Я там на коленях ползал и смотрел, как он твое тело забирает! Ты хоть представляешь себе вообще, что я чувствовал?!  
— Не я был в этом виноват!  
Арей почувствовал звук пощечины, и с опозданием ощутил, как голова мотнулась в сторону от удара. Реальность все еще воспринималась слишком заторможено. Он так до конца и не пришел в себя — но уже получил от отца. О, эта прекрасная жизнь — она определенно стоила того, чтобы ее жить, а не сгинуть в небытии.  
— Это не ты сказал, что меня ненавидишь?! — разъяренно воскликнул архангел. — Да ты всегда будешь дьяволом! Лучше бы я тебе умереть дал!  
— Вот поэтому я и отрекся от своей жизни! — мрачно ответил демон.  
Айон вскочил и ушел, оставив его одного. Арей впился когтями себе в руку в бессильной злости, чтобы физической болью заглушить душевную. Отчаяние решительно наступало, и он никак не мог ему противостоять.

— Мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
Айон бесцеремонно вошел в кабинет Адама и сел за стол напротив него. Ангел вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Не помню, чтобы я предложил тебе сесть. Тебе не кажется, что вот так врываться ко мне в кабинет — это наглость?  
— Наглость? А скрывать от меня свое прошлое — это, по-твоему, не наглость?  
— Мое прошлое тебя не касается.  
— Не касается?! Моя мать любила Сатану, а спала с тобой — и это ты называешь «не касается»?!  
— Тебе дали жизнь. Тебе что, так принципиально, любовью или нет?  
— Представь себе!  
— Это уже не мои проблемы.  
— Ты... Да как ты мог?!  
— Я с тобой это обсуждать не намерен.  
— Она любила тебя или нет?!  
— Можешь сам у нее спросить. Ты же каждый день видишь ее во снах.  
Айон вскочил и, перегнувшись через стол, схватил ангела за ворот.  
— Ублюдок... Сколько раз я говорил тебе не копаться в моей голове!  
— Ты считаешь, что настолько велик, чтобы запретить мне это?  
— Ты... Ты всегда таким был... Я для тебя всегда был всего лишь демоном... И Сатана... И мама... И все мы... Ставишь себя вровень с Богом, хотя больше похож на дьявола!  
Адам взял сына за горло и несильно сжал — просто чтобы показать, кто хозяин положения. Его глаза сузились от злости, а в голосе послышались ледяные нотки. На этот раз он был настроен серьезно и не кривлялся в ответ на обвинения. Шутки закончились. Он явил свое истинное лицо.  
— Стоит мне только приказать — и ты вылетишь отсюда навсегда. Твоих собратьев поубивают, а ты вернешься на Землю. И я очень сомневаюсь, что после этого ты захочешь жить.  
— Как такого гада вообще можно назвать отцом... — процедил Айон.  
Рука ангела дрогнула.  
— Ты назвал...  
— Я был не в себе!  
— Но ты это сказал...  
— Я нес чушь!  
Адам ослабил хватку и скользнул рукой по щеке архангела. Взял за подбородок и притянул поближе к себе, глядя в полные ярости фиолетовые глаза.  
— Я очень, очень сильно любил ее... Не знаю, что ты подумаешь, но, пожалуйста, не вини ее ни в чем... Она святая женщина... Она простила меня...  
Айон ударил его в лицо, сжав зубы в оскале.  
— Я тебе жизнь дал... — мрачно усмехнулся ангел.  
— Мне мама жизнь дала! А ты жизни можешь только забирать! Ты даже не знал о нас с братом! Ты ничего в моей жизни не значил! Я вообще появился только из-за того, что тебя дернуло изнасиловать свою возлюбленную!  
— Что ты вообще можешь понять!  
— Я все понимаю! Ты всю жизнь только себя любил! Да будь ты проклят!  
Адам с яростью вцепился сыну в плечи и закричал прямо в лицо:  
— Я бы никогда с ней такого не сделал! Ты вообще не соображаешь, что несешь!  
— Ты убил ее, когда она полюбила Сатану! Не говори мне о том, что очевидно!  
— Заткнись!  
Адам отпустил Айона и стремительно отошел к окну. Создавалось впечатление, будто бы у него резко схлынул приступ ярости, и им овладела внезапная печаль. Айон и раньше замечал, что отец очень неуравновешенный и импульсивный. Пугающе непредсказуемый. Настроения у него сменяли друг друга часто и неожиданно. Пожалуй, сын в какой-то мере унаследовал это от него. Зато в хитрожопости ангелу точно не было равных. Так мастерски врать не смог бы даже Арей.  
— В чем ты меня обвиняешь?..  
— А ты не понял? Скажи, кто был матерью Марисы?  
— Человек... Я уже плохо ее помню... Там... Случайно получилось...  
— У тебя иначе не бывает. А потом ты использовал свою родную дочь, на которую тебе было наплевать, для своих целей. Я знаю, что ты с ней делал. Не трудись мне врать. Я видел клеймо, что ты оставил на ее теле. Это ведь не последний твой ребенок, на которого тебе плевать? Не поверю, что за столько лет...  
— Хватит.  
— Не понимаю, как ты вообще можешь спать ночами. Совесть не мучает? Или ее у тебя вообще никогда не было? Хотя, да, ты же ночами не спишь...  
— Я сказал: хватит!  
— А что? Все-таки совесть? Так давай, слетай на Землю, успокойся, расслабься... Глядишь, еще что-нибудь хорошее сделаешь...  
— Замолчи!  
Ангел в бешенстве ударил кулаком по столу.  
— Зачем тебе я? — решительно продолжал Айон. — Ну, скажи? Или меня ты тоже хочешь принести в жертву? Такая она, жизнь, которую ты мне дал? Небось, гордишься этим, да? Мразь... Ненавижу тебя...  
— Я подарил тебе Рай, потому что ты был его достоин... И потому, что, только дав тебе жизнь, к которой ты стремился, я мог исправить то, что дал тебе жизнь в Аду...  
— Думаешь, я в это поверю? Зачем вообще мама согласилась быть с тобой?  
— Она ни в чем не виновата... Ты... Ты прав... Я мразь... Но меня никто никогда в жизни не любил... А я так хотел хоть ненадолго почувствовать, каково это...  
— Ты убил свою возлюбленную, изгнал из Рая своего брата, приносил в жертву своих детей... И ты думаешь, что после этого ты заслужил хоть чью-то любовь?  
— Прости...  
— За то, что ты сделал, не просят прощения. За это несут наказание. А ты никогда в жизни не чувствовал той боли, которую сам причинял.  
— Чего ты хочешь?..  
— Заглянуть в твою душу.  
Ангел оперся руками о стол и низко склонил голову.  
— Давай.  
— Так легко соглашаешься?  
— Давай!..  
— Будет больно — кричи, — усмехнулся Айон, вцепляясь когтями ему в шею и притягивая к себе. — Мне будет приятно.  
— Я хотел любить тебя, сын... Один добрый поступок в жизни я все же совершил — дал тебе Рай...  
Айон почти безумно ухмыльнулся.  
— Сейчас узнаем, что ты там насовершал...  
Его разум вонзался в сознание Адама, как острый клинок, прокладывая себе дорогу сквозь защитные стены и считывая воспоминания. Ангел издал пронзающий крик.  
— Ты... Ненавижу... — процедил Айон, глубоко впиваясь когтями в его кожу. — Как ты посмел такое сделать?! Почему вы все всегда мне лжете?! Я тебя никогда не прощу! Чтоб тебе в аду гореть, дьявол!  
Он ударил отца головой о стену. Адам сполз на пол и сжал кулак. Заметив это, Айон ударил его ногой по лицу, не дав сконцентрироваться. Все это окончательно вывело из себя.  
— Да пошел ты! — заявил архангел и, бросив на стол ключи, вышел из кабинета.  
Адам поднялся, стирая кровь с лица, и взял ключи, которые серебрились и переливались в его ладони. Но продержал их всего секунду — потом руку обожгла адская боль.  
— Черт! — выругался он, роняя ключи на стол. — И они туда же!  
Как будто ему и без того было мало проблем!

— Я ведь поэтому не хотела рожать тебе детей... — горестно усмехнулась Мариса. — Мы дали ему жизнь, а он причинил тебе столько боли...  
— Да прекрати, — отмахнулся Айон, следуя по коридору вглубь Элизиума. — Улетим на Землю, помиримся. Не первый раз уже. Он же мой сын... Я его люблю...  
— Ты правда решил оставить Рай? Ты же всегда о нем мечтал...  
— Я же не знал, что найду здесь Адама.  
— Ты даже не сожалеешь?  
— Сожалею. Сожалею, что потратил столько времени зря. Не переживай, все будет хорошо.  
— С тобой — всегда будет, — улыбнулась Мариса. — Иди к Арею. Скажи ему, что мы возвращаемся домой...  
Айон улыбнулся в ответ и, поцеловав ее, ускорил шаг. Он чувствовал спиной ее теплый взгляд, пока не свернул за угол. И это слегка придавало сил.  
Сын стоял у окна в своей комнате, задумчиво глядя вдаль. Архангел, теперь уже бывший, остановился в дверях и оперся плечом на косяк. Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Арей обернулся. Он не стал гнать, не стал злиться. Снова простил.  
— Я отказался от Рая, — с улыбкой сообщил Айон, подходя к нему.  
— Это что, шутка? — не поверил демон.  
— Нет. Сегодня мы летим домой.  
— А как же твоя мечта?  
— Я найду другой способ ее осуществить.  
Арей смотрел на отца, боясь поверить в то, что он говорил. Айон улыбнулся и протянул к нему руки.  
— Иди ко мне...  
Сын обнял его. Крепко прижался, уткнулся в шею. Вцепился, как в детстве, когда не хотел, чтобы отец улетал.  
— Я теперь всегда буду с тобой, — продолжал Айон, гладя его по спине. — Я не бог, не архангел, не высшее существо, перед которым нужно преклоняться... Я теперь просто твой отец...  
Арей поднял глаза и улыбнулся сквозь слезы. Улыбнулся так искренне, так радостно, что у Айона все замерло внутри.  
— Такой ты настоящий... — неверяще шепнул он. — Я видел тебя настоящим только в детстве...  
— А зачем мне сейчас тебе врать?.. Ведь теперь мы не демон и ангел, не враги по разные стороны, а просто отец и сын...  
Айон прижал Арея к себе, понимая, что сделал правильный выбор. «Любил я всегда не задумываясь. А если бы задумался, то перестал любить...» — вспомнил он свои же слова. Может, и правда стоило пореже задумываться? И просто жить.  
— Я так счастлив... Теперь я по-настоящему свободен... — улыбнулся он. — Свободен и от Ада, и от Рая... И я так рад, что наконец смогу дать тебе жизнь, которую ты хотел...  
— Хорошо, что ты хоть сейчас это понял...  
Айон запустил пальцы в волосы сына и припал губами к его виску в долгом, самозабвенном поцелуе. Любовь к нему сейчас затмевала все.  
— Что ты чувствовал, когда дьявол ушел из твоего тела?  
— Думаю, это заметно, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Да, заметно... Поэтому я и спросил...  
Айон погладил сына по седым волосам. Теперь таким же безупречно-белоснежным, как и его собственные. Что произошло с Ареем, когда Сатана захватил его тело? Айон и представить не мог, как это ощущалось. Каково было это пережить.  
Сын уткнулся ему в плечо. Прижался покрепче. Наверное, сейчас он как никогда нуждался в любви.  
— Я сам чувствовал подобное, когда Правитель Ада показал мне правду... — прошептал отец ему на ухо. — Когда чужие воспоминания врываются в голову, и на какое-то мгновение вытесняют твою собственную личность...  
— Знаю. Теперь мы хоть чем-то похожи.  
Айон улыбнулся и поцеловал сына в висок.  
— Какая разница, похожи мы или нет... Я ведь все равно тебя люблю... Таким, какой ты есть... Но все-таки, когда уговариваешь Сатану не забирать твое тело, испытываешь незабываемые ощущения.  
— Я все испортил, — усмехнулся Арей. — Как и всегда.  
— Ты жив. Главное, что ты жив, — преданно выдохнул отец, крепче сжимая его в объятиях. — А вообще, все это надо отметить! Пошли всех позовем и устроим пьянку!  
— Хочешь наконец с семьей побыть?  
— Ага... Представляешь, как я успел соскучиться?  
Они на пару минут замолчали, задумавшись каждый о своем. Было хорошо уже просто находиться рядом. Предвкушать светлое будущее после кардинальных перемен.  
— Ты теперь будешь со мной рядом? — тихо спросил Арей, прижимаясь к отцу. Вся эта иллюзорная идиллия казалась насквозь фальшивой. Сколько раз отец уже пытался начать новую жизнь? И сколько раз все портил, потому что сам был причиной всех бед? Он менял планеты и окружение. Но совсем не менялся сам. А только в этом и заключалась тайна его вечных поражений. Да и тайной это все еще оставалось только для него — Арей же находил это очевидным. Кажется, это давно поняли все вокруг.  
— Буду, мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, гладя его по спине. — Я так сильно соскучился по тебе...  
Арей вздрогнул, ощутив ласковый укус в ушко. Рука отца переползла со спины чуть ниже, задевая ремень брюк.  
— Вижу, как ты соскучился, — усмехнулся демон, выгибаясь и обвивая его ногой. — Наверное, мне стоит попросить прощения за свое поведение.  
— Тебе стоит его объяснить, — шепнул Айон, прижимая сына к себе и целуя в шею.  
Арей обхватил отца руками, запрокидывая голову и подставляясь под приятные ласки. После всего пережитого они казались поистине райским наслаждением. И не слишком хотелось прерывать их на неприятный разговор.  
— Повелитель... Когда он приходил ко мне в последний раз, он сказал, что спасет меня, чтобы уничтожить... Что это неизбежно... Что я узнаю его имя, но не узнаю его самого... Я подумал, что это моя судьба... Что Сатана — это мое предназначение... И я должен подчиниться его воле... Мне приснился сон... Повелитель сказал, что я должен делать... И я пошел к Сатане...  
— Идиот, — вздохнул отец, страстно впиваясь в его губы, сминая их и покусывая. — Почему ты все это время отстранялся от меня?  
— Ты злой, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Я злой? — устало вздохнул Айон. — Я? А Сатана добрый?  
— А на Сатану мне плевать. Я не хочу от него добра. А от тебя хочу.  
Айон отмахнулся, уже не зная, что на это возразить. Сын насмешливо посмотрел на него.  
— Ну, продолжай. Я тебя и злого хочу. Мне не хватает тепла.  
— Не хватает тепла... — повторил Айон, отстраняясь. — Ты никогда не задумывался, что мне тоже чего-то может хотеться?  
— Ты всегда сам берешь то, что тебе хочется, — усмехнулся Арей. — Для чего мне об этом думать?  
Айон замахнулся, заставив его отпрянуть.  
— Я злой, — мрачно согласился он, глядя на сына из-под нахмуренных бровей. — А ты эгоистичный и бесчувственный.  
— Весь в тебя, — хмыкнул Арей, скрещивая руки на груди. — Может, я эгоист. Я хочу, чтобы я жил так, как я хочу. А ты хочешь, чтобы весь мир жил так, как ты хочешь. Думаешь, это не эгоизм? Это просто эгоизм гораздо большего масштаба.  
Совладав с собой, Айон быстро зашагал прочь. Даже после произошедшего с сыном тот ни капли не изменился. Продолжал говорить гадости и нарываться. Каждый раз, когда действительно очень хотелось поделиться с ним теплом.  
Айон пытался работать над собой ради него. Пытался разобраться, почему порой поступает с ним так жестоко. Арей не был виноват в том, что стал дьяволом с гнилой душой. Именно за это Айон ненавидел его. Ненавидел саму реальность. За то, что она не соответствовала идеалу. За то, что он ничего не мог изменить. Исправить перенесенные сыном страдания, помочь обрести счастье. Чувство безысходности выводило из себя.  
Не слишком удачно поговорив с сыном, Айон пошел сообщить обо всем остальным. Они не поняли причин столь странного поступка, но тоже обрадовались. Все чувствовали себя чужими в Раю. И, хоть никогда и не высказывали свои претензии, в отличие от Арея, но зато наперебой бросились говорить о том, что давно уже стоило улететь. Айон был доволен их одобрением. Отдельно он переговорил с Амариз, велев ей подготовить Элизиум к полету. Она сразу кинулась настраивать приборы и проверять системы. Сам же Айон спустился на планету, в сад, чтобы в последний раз попрощаться с Раем.  
Тихое пение птиц, водная гладь озера рябит от легкого ветерка, деревья шевелят ветвями, и все дышит негой и покоем... Айон закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах цветов и трав. Он вдруг вспомнил маму. Она была здесь, они с Сатаной гуляли по этому саду... Смеялись, обнимали друг друга... И он... Адам... Все произошло здесь...  
Они целовались в тени дерева, когда услышали его гневный крик. Мама, увидев его, прижалась к Сатане. Но он не смог ее защитить. Он старался... Он один против всего Рая... Он сражался... Когда понял, что бесполезно, стал умолять... Но все было напрасно.  
Мама тогда была беременна... От Сатаны... И отец убил ее и его ребенка... Две жизни, две невинные жизни... А Сатане сказал: «Со смертью исчезнет боль. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил и мучился. Ты все потерял. То, что отнял у меня». Изгнание из Рая... Запрет Сатаны на любовь... Создание Ада... Он забрал себе тело мамы! Адам просто выбросил ее, отдал, как ненужную вещь! Мертвую... И уже не важную...  
Айон вцепился когтями в дерево, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать порыв ярости.  
«Что за вещи ты творил, дьявол... Адам... Будь ты проклят!»  
Он вспомнил, как отец убил его не родившегося ребенка. Как издевался над Марисой, с какой легкостью хотел убить его душу...  
— Ненавижу... — прошептал он, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы, полные ядовитой горечи. — Ненавижу!..  
Весь дрожа, он уткнулся лбом в дерево, впиваясь в кору когтями. Кто-то дотронулся до его плеча. Айон резко развернулся и увидел Адама, отошедшего на шаг, чтобы сын не достал ударом.  
— Дьявол... Как ты вообще можешь попадаться мне на глаза?!  
— Мне надо с тобой поговорить... Ты ведь все равно улетишь, так хоть выслушай меня...  
— Что ты можешь мне сказать?!  
— Айон, пожалуйста...  
— Все-таки первое впечатление самое верное. Я всегда знал, что ты сволочь. Сейчас я понимаю, что это еще очень мягко. Для такого, как ты, подходит только одно понятие — зло. Абсолютное зло. Ты не сделал за свою жизнь ни одного доброго поступка.  
— Сделал... Я дал тебе жизнь...  
— Гордись хоть этим, мне все равно, — отрезал Айон и, развернувшись, зашагал к Элизиуму. — Надеюсь, я тебя больше никогда не увижу.  
Адам замер на секунду, борясь с собой, а потом, стремительно подбежав к сыну, развернул его к себе и обнял.  
— Прости меня... Прости... Не уходи...  
Демон хотел оттолкнуть ангела, но тот еще крепче прижал к себе.  
— Прости, сыночек... Умоляю... Ты единственный, кто попытался меня понять... Ты единственный, кто меня любил... Пусть недолго... Но я чувствовал, что я нужен кому-то... Ты улыбался мне... Искренне улыбался... Ты не боялся меня... Не ненавидел... Я не смогу без тебя...  
Даже если он говорил правду — хоть в нее и не верилось — даже если он правда дорожил сыном от возлюбленной и убитой им женщины... Если действительно хотел искупить свою вину, подарив ему Рай... Все, что он сделал, невозможно было простить. Это, черт побери, уже произошло.  
— Есть вещи, которых не вернуть, — холодно отчеканил Айон. — Твое место в аду. И я удивляюсь, как ты до сих пор не превратил Рай в ад. Не Сатана, а ты — истинный создатель ада. И это зло родилось только благодаря тебе. Ты должен был быть на месте того, кого проклял. Ты тоже проклят, даже если не желаешь этого признавать.  
Он оттолкнул отца и пошел в Элизиум, борясь с искушением его ударить. Останавливала только красота сада — не хотелось заливать кровью Адама такое красивое место. Место, где мама когда-то гуляла, смеясь... Демон улыбнулся сквозь боль, вспомнив ее счастье и не желая вспоминать того, кто разрушил его.  
— Ты обещал Сатане, что не дашь раю снова обратиться в ад, — догнал отчаянный голос Адама.  
— Не бойся, я выполню свое обещание.  
— Как ты это сделаешь?  
— Это не твоя забота.  
Слушая пренебрежительный тон сына и понемногу выходя из себя, ангел с яростью сжал кулак, но Айон развернулся и со всей силы ударил его ногой в лицо. Адам рухнул на траву, не успев отпрянуть. Одолевало нестерпимое желание сделать с ним что-нибудь в разы хуже. Но разве он стоил того, чтобы испортить райскую красоту?  
— Думаешь, за твои грехи не будет расплаты? Так не бывает.  
Не желая больше видеть отца, Айон решительно направился в Элизиум. На этот раз Адам его не останавливал. Казалось очень подозрительным, что он позволил так просто уйти. Но совсем не хотелось об этом думать. Хотелось домой, к семье. В свой личный маленький рай.


	22. Глава 22. Архангел Айон

Сквозь сон почувствовав ласковые прикосновения к своей коже, Айон открыл глаза и лениво потянулся. Было тепло и хорошо, ленивая нега тянула назад, в спокойный и глубокий сон. Мариса, разбудившая демона, засмеялась и обняла его за шею.  
— Еще так рано... — проворчал Айон, запуская пальцы в ее волосы. — Все равно никаких дел у меня нет, дай еще поспать...  
Женщина перебралась демону на грудь и погладила его плечо. То ли заигрывая, то ли просто лаская. Сейчас было слишком лень выяснять, намек это или нет.  
— Ты вчера такой злой вернулся... Снова с Ареем поругались?  
— Не напоминай.  
— Ни дня без ссоры прожить не можете!  
Айон отвернулся и накрыл голову подушкой. Мариса прижалась к его спине. Она легонько царапала ее коготками — и это было одновременно и приятно, и раздражающе.  
— Отстань, — отмахнулся демон.  
— Ты что, за весь год отоспаться решил?  
— Угу.  
Она обхватила его за пояс и провела ладонью по мускулам накачанного пресса, скользнув вниз, к самому чувствительному месту. Это был удар ниже пояса. Айон быстро перекатился на живот, пряча от нее уже начинающий вставать член.  
— Мариса... Перестань... — взмолился он. — Я устал, я спать хочу...  
Женщина хихикнула.  
— Архангел бывший, владелец Рая, а отмазываешься, как Арей перед тобой после пьянки! «Папа, это не я, я вообще умер, меня нету!»  
— Ты по-хорошему вообще не понимаешь?  
— А ты по-плохому объясни.  
Айон принял истинный облик и, не поворачиваясь, обвил руки женщины хвостом, не давая ей их распускать. Мариса обиженно нахмурилась.  
— Я тоже так могу!  
Ее хвост скользнул к его плечу и обвился вокруг руки, заставляя развернуться. Терпение демона лопнуло, и он навис над Марисой, сердито глядя ей в глаза. Она улыбнулась и, из-за невозможности использовать руки, так как они были крепко схвачены его хвостом, обхватила за пояс ногами, прижимая к себе.  
— Мариса!  
Женщина засмеялась.  
— Люблю, когда ты такой сердитый... По-доброму сердитый...  
— Это пока по-доброму! Не зли меня!  
— Чем? — искренне изумилась женщина. — Я же ничего плохого не делаю.  
— Ты меня нервируешь.  
— Ты опять из-за Арея такой? Я-то тут при чем? На него злишься — на нем и срывайся.  
— Да не злюсь я ни на кого...  
— Тогда почему ты такой нервный?  
Она обвила хвостом за шею и, пригнув к себе, поцеловала в губы. Айон дернулся, но Мариса чуть сильнее сдавила его горло, и он перестал сопротивляться. Отпустил ее руки, позволив обнять себя за плечи. В вожделении пройтись пальцами по соблазнительным рельефам.  
— И что тебе не нравится? — улыбнулась она.  
А ведь и правда. Его ласкала шикарная женщина с пышными формами. Преданная, любящая, носящая его ребенка. Снова. Разве это не стоило ценить?  
Вместо ответа Айон откинул волосы с ее лица и провел языком по щеке. Мариса засмеялась, сильнее прижимая его к себе.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, какое это счастье — быть с тобой...  
— Знаю, — усмехнулся Айон. — По твоим глазам вижу.  
— Как же я тебя люблю... — улыбнулась Мариса, пробежавшись рукой по мускулистым плечам.  
Демон хотел ответить, но она приложила палец к его губам.  
— Давай только без этих твоих «взаимно». Надоело уже.  
Айон улыбнулся и лизнул подушечку ее пальца. Мариса игриво провела по его губам и, обхватив за подбородок, притянула к себе.  
— Спасибо, что ты у меня есть...  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Не меня за это надо благодарить.  
— А Адам все же был прав... То, что он дал тебе жизнь, важно мне гораздо больше, чем боль, которую он оставил в моей душе...  
Боль всколыхнулась внутри, но ее вытеснила очередная выходка Марисы. Она принялась ласкать, водя кончиком носа по груди и оставляя приятное щекочущее ощущение на коже. Айон запустил пальцы в ее пышные волосы и негромко велел:  
— Не напоминай мне о нем.  
— Как скажешь... Но он твой отец...  
— У меня нет отца. Нет, не было и не будет. Никогда.  
— Неужели ты можешь хотеть ненавидеть?  
— Его — да. И закроем эту тему.  
Мариса пожала плечами, показывая, что ей, в общем-то, все равно.  
— Целый год мы будем вместе... — мечтательно улыбнулась она, тут же меняя тему.  
— Почему только год? — удивился Айон.  
— На Земле у тебя снова появятся дела. Тебе опять будет не до меня.  
— Посмотрим... И вообще, вставать уже пора...  
— Зачем? Давай еще полежим.  
— Мариса...  
— Хорошо же...  
Айон попытался встать, но женщина повалила его на кровать и улеглась сверху, придавив собой.  
— Мариса, ну правда, хватит уже... — тяжело вздохнул демон.  
Она сердито посмотрела на него, подперев рукой щеку.  
— Ты что, совсем со мной побыть не хочешь?  
— Хочу. Только не сейчас. Слезь с меня.  
— Не слезу!  
Взяв ее за талию и стащив с себя, Айон решительно встал и начал одеваться. Голова была забита совсем другим. С утра в ней маячили планы на день, а не мысли о том, чтобы расслабиться и отдохнуть. Вот вечером, устав от повседневных забот, можно было бы и потрахаться. Но до вечера пока было еще далеко.  
Немного пораздумав, Мариса потянулась, изгибаясь всем телом, как кошка, а потом последовала примеру демона.  
— Застегни мне платье, — попросила она через пару минут.  
— У тебя же в нем клеймо видно, — удивился Айон, взглянув на ее сегодняшний наряд.  
— Странный ты. Другой бы возмутился, что много чего другого видно.  
— И это тоже. Но это не страшно.  
— Не страшно? А если я голышом буду ходить, тебе это тоже по-барабану будет?  
— Нет, Мариса, правда. С чего это ты решила, чтобы все твое клеймо видели? Да ты скорее голая ходить будешь, чем его кому-нибудь покажешь.  
— И правда, странный ты. Для тебя это то же самое значит. Ладно, не буду тебя мучить. У меня сапоги высокие, так что клеймо никто не увидит. Так ты платье застегнешь?  
— А может все-таки переоденешься?  
— Айон!  
— Я просто предложил.  
Айон помог Марисе застегнуть платье и, развернув ее к себе, оглядел в столь открытом наряде. Оно соблазнительно обтягивало ее формы, маня не ждать вечера, а наброситься на нее прямо сейчас.  
— А тебе идет... — задумчиво усмехнулся демон. — Чем меньше на тебе одежды, тем лучше видно твою красоту... Но мне все равно не нравится, что ты так ходишь!  
— На себя посмотри.  
— А... Так это месть?  
— Конечно.  
Айон улыбнулся.  
— Ладно, пошли.  
— А вообще знаешь что, — заявила Мариса, подумав, — клеймо можно и лентой обмотать, чтоб не видно было!  
— Еще лучше... Может, правда голышом пойдешь? Чего уж там...  
— Да иди ты!  
— Я-то иду.  
— Вот и иди!  
— Ну, я тогда пошел.  
— Стоп. Ты куда?  
— К Амариз в зал управления. Проверю, все ли в норме.  
— Я тебя жду в общем зале.  
— Договорились.

В общем зале всегда было полно народа. Либо там играли в карты, либо пили, либо просто сидели и что-то обсуждали, тупо убивая время. Но сейчас там не оказалось никого. Вздохнув, Мариса присела на диван. Она несколько минут сидела и о чем-то размышляла, глядя на звезды за окном. И совсем не смотрела по сторонам, полностью погрузившись в своим мысли — а потому не обратила внимание на чужое присутствие.  
— Ждешь? — усмехнулся кто-то, возвращая в реальность.  
Мариса повернула голову и увидела Арея.  
«Его от отца вообще не отличишь... Только голос более резкий и хриплый...» — заметила она и испытала по этому поводу очень смешанные чувства.  
— Жду. Но не тебя.  
— Да? Жаль.  
Она почувствовала в его голосе издевку. Он сел рядом с ней на диван, закинув ногу на ногу, и закурил. Ну конечно — рядом ведь не было отца, который отругал бы за это и влепил подзатыльник. А ей приходилось этим дышать, иначе Айон опять возмутился бы, что она обижает любимого дитятку!  
Арей раздражал едва ли не с первой секунды жизни. Мелкий и наглый. Он отнимал все время Айона, забирал всю его любовь. Ему позволялось все, что угодно. Отец потакал всем его капризам, баловал и растил неуправляемое чудовище, убежденное, что вокруг него вертится мир.  
«Даже поза как у Айона, — с недовольством заметила Мариса, скосив глаза. — Усмешка злее... Волосы такие же белоснежные после Сатаны... А глаза... Глаза — это единственное, что его выдает... Его душа...»  
Женщина отодвинулась от сына.  
— Противно находиться рядом? — усмехнулся он.  
— Не понимаю, как Айон может смотреть в твои глаза и все тебе прощать, — с неприязнью ответила она, отворачиваясь.  
Ей казалось, что его взгляд пронзает насквозь. Что она стоит перед ним обнаженной душой. От этого было ужасно неуютно. Мариса попыталась отвлечься, забыть о присутствии сына и просто дождаться Айона. Но вздрогнула, почувствовав его ладонь у себя на колене.  
— Руку убери, — подрагивающим от злости и страха голосом велела она.  
С лица Арея не сходила самодовольная, нахальная ухмылка. Мариса чувствовала его пальцы даже сквозь ленту, которой было прикрыто клеймо.  
— Садизм — это у тебя в Адама? — нервно спросила она.  
— А что, неприятно? — усмехнулся демон.  
— Я тебе сейчас руку оторву!  
Арей сжал пальцами ее колено и аккуратно коснулся когтем ленты. Разрезал, стараясь при этом не задеть кожу. Он проделывал все это так мастерски, будто ему было уже не впервой.  
— Самое интересное еще впереди.  
Он коснулся выжженной кожи, обводя рисунок клейма. Мариса дрожала, из глаз ее текли слезы. Ужас смешивался с чем-то глубинным, давно забытым, чем-то страшнее всего остального, что когда-либо случалось переживать.  
— Ты что делаешь?!.. — прошептала она, понимая, что не может сопротивляться. Тело не слушалось. Не удавалось пошевелиться даже пальцем — не то, что оттолкнуть наглого мальчишку и как следует врезать ему.  
Арей довольно хмыкнул.  
— Я знаю, что я делаю.  
Откуда он знал?! Только Адам умел это... Подчинять себе ее волю... Она совсем не помнила его лица. Совсем не помнила, знала ли когда-нибудь вообще, что он ее отец. Но зато прекрасно помнила пытки и бесконечную боль.  
— Откуда ты узнал?!..  
— На твоем месте я бы задумался о другом.  
Он обхватил ее бедра, разворачивая к себе и заставляя с ногами залезть на диван.  
— Чудовище... — с ненавистью выдохнула она.  
Демон ухмыльнулся.  
— А в тебе еще одно.  
Он коснулся когтем ее живота, разрезая ткань платья. От этого накрыло очередное ужасающее чувство дежавю. Паника стала настолько всеобъемлющей, что хотелось кричать. Но из горла вырвалось лишь сдавленное и отрывчатое:  
— Не... Не трогай... Не трогай!  
Это звучало слишком жалко. Унизительно умоляюще. И за это она ненавидела себя.  
— И почему же? — усмехнулся Арей, скользя когтем по ее коже.  
— Не трогай, дьявол...  
— Расслабься. Смирись. Все равно же ничего не сделаешь. Можешь кричать. Только негромко.  
Мариса дернулась, на миг возвращая себе контроль над телом. Арей снова коснулся ее клейма.  
— Не нервируй меня.  
Невольно вспоминался Адам. Он смотрел на нее так же, так же ухмылялся... «От тебя, оказывается, может быть польза, — говорил он с кривой усмешкой. — А то я уж думал тебя убить...»  
— Айон... — тихо простонала Мариса.  
Когти Арея дрогнули, оставив на ее теле пару незначительных царапин.  
«Ты мне еще пригодишься, — отчетливо прозвучали в голове страшные слова ее палача. — По крайней мере, твое тело. А вот душа... Думаю, ты прекрасно обойдешься без нее. По крайней мере, я обойдусь. Наличие души всегда мешает верно служить своему хозяину. Но скоро тебе ничего не будет мешать».  
С Ареем ведь было то же самое... Он плакал, кричал, звал на помощь... Как и она... Айон спас ее... А ему не помог никто...  
Мариса всегда думала об этом с пониманием. Сочувствовала и сожалела, что так вышло. И сейчас в ней проснулось запоздалое чувство вины. Она так и не смогла полюбить своего ребенка. Обрекла на ад, через который прошла сама.  
Она застыла в ступоре, не замечая ничего вокруг, и очнулась лишь тогда, когда пальцы Арея судорожно сжались, и он рухнул на пол, отплевываясь кровью. Позади него стоял Айон.  
— Дьяволеныш...  
Он бегло оглядел Марису, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. И занес меч над лежащим на полу сыном. Тот даже не попытался сопротивляться. Лишь заслонил рукой лицо.  
— Айон, не надо... — отчаянно прохрипела женщина, бросаясь к нему и вырывая меч из его руки. — Айон... У него же никого, кроме тебя, нет... Не бей его... Он ни в чем не виноват...  
— Мариса, отойди.  
— Айон... Он же твой сын... Тот, кого ты любишь больше всего на свете...  
— Любил. Когда он был ребенком.  
— Нет... Ты лжешь самому себе...  
— Отойди.  
— Это я виновата в том, что они с ним сделали... Ненавидь лучше меня...  
— Мне надоело его за все прощать.  
— Ты ему нужен...  
— Зато он мне — нет.  
— Айон...  
— Хватит, — раздался резкий голос Арея. Он уже сел на полу и теперь мрачно смотрел на них исподлобья. Как в детстве... Когда мать ругала его... — Пусть он меня убьет.  
— Не смей... — прошептала Мариса. — Ты не можешь забрать жизнь у того, кому ее подарил...  
— С чего вдруг ты его защищаешь?  
— Я его мать...  
— Это для тебя никогда ничего не значило.  
— Зато вы друг для друга всегда были самым важным в жизни...  
Мариса опустилась на колени рядом с Ареем и обняла его. Прижала к себе, как настоящая мать, защищающая ребенка от всех бед. И вдруг впервые действительно ощутила себя матерью. Женщиной, несущей за кого-то ответственность. Желающей о ком-то заботиться. Готовой пойти на жертву. Хоть один раз.  
— Айон... — умоляюще вымолвила она, поднимая глаза. — Если ты сейчас что-то с ним сделаешь, то будешь потом жалеть об этом всю жизнь... Ты и так чувствуешь вину перед ним...  
Айон наклонился и взял сына за горло, заставив подняться. Он по-прежнему смотрел холодно и жестко. И становилось больно от безжалостности, с которой он готов был причинить боль тому, кого любил. Может, на самом деле это и не было любовью? Или просто в какой-то момент перестало ею быть...  
— У тебя есть три секунды, чтобы назвать причину своего поступка.  
Арей скосил взгляд на Марису. Уловив намек, Айон взял его за шею и увел из зала в коридор, где они остались наедине.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо поторопил отец.  
— Почему ты все время на меня злишься?  
— Потому что ты делаешь такое, на что я не могу отреагировать спокойно. И каждый раз обещаешь мне, что это было в последний раз.  
Арей молчал, опустив глаза. Айон приподнял его голову за подбородок.  
— Чего еще ты ожидаешь от дьявола с гнилой душой? — бросил сын с показным равнодушием.  
Айон положил руки ему на плечи и, притянув к себе, обнял.  
— Дьявола? Ты не дьявол...  
— Я же...  
— Замолчи.  
Арей уткнулся носом в шею отцу. Хотелось, чтобы он всегда был таким покладистым и слушался с первого раза. Неужели для этого нужно было всегда угрожать ему мечом?  
Айон взял сына за руку и решительно повел куда-то. Арей послушно последовал за ним.  
Отец привел в зал управления. На одних мониторах блестели звезды, на других было видно сам Элизиум. И на единственном, в самом центре, красовалась Земля. Айон подвел сына к пульту управления и остановился, положив руки ему на плечи. Арей вздрогнул. Серьезный взгляд и тяжелая хватка не предвещали ничего хорошего.  
— Иногда я думаю: а может, это моя судьба — всю жизнь воевать? — с досадой произнес Айон, прикрывая глаза. — С демонами, с ангелами, с людьми, с самим собой... Вся моя жизнь была бесконечной борьбой за существование, а что я получил в итоге?  
— Может, нам лучше вернуться в Рай?  
— Нет. Ни за что.  
— Это безрассудно. Технологии людей развиваются. Скоро нам не скрыться от них даже в космосе. И зачем вообще ты мне об этом рассказал?  
— Мое решение было необдуманным... Я не знаю, как мне поступить. Впервые в жизни я действительно не знаю. Мне нужен твой совет.  
— Ты слышал. В Раю мы будем в безопасности.  
— В Рай мы не вернемся.  
— Тогда извини, но все остальное я считаю самоубийством. Путем в никуда.  
Они молчали. Айон о чем-то напряженно думал, уставившись в монитор, а Арей пытался угадать, о чем. Если бы удалось отследить ход мыслей отца, возможно, вышло бы его переубедить...  
— Вспомни, всегда, когда ты поступал не так, как я тебе советовал, ты потом об этом жалел, — осторожно напомнил Арей, решившись продолжить спор.  
Айон внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, мрачно хмурясь.  
— Ты в чем-то прав...  
Он отпустил плечи сына и склонился над пультом управления, чтобы настроить обратный курс. Улететь из Рая было импульсивным, необдуманным решением. Оно подарило эйфорию на какое-то время. Но за ней следовала лишь пустота.  
— Ты видел прошлое Адама? — спросил Арей, подступая к отцу и вглядываясь в далекие звезды. Земля сейчас казалась не более чем иллюзией. Существовала ли она вообще?  
— Да. А что?  
— А я видел его желания и цели. Его настоящее. Когда дьявол был в моем теле, он приоткрыл для него свою душу.  
— И?  
— Адам знает, что ты прилетел в Рай, чтобы увидеть Звезду Истины. Он хочет использовать тебя, чтобы приблизиться к Богу. Тебе ведь придется обрести его могущество, чтобы создать свой рай...  
Айон развернулся к сыну и на мгновение застыл, а потом схватил его за ворот и заорал прямо в лицо:  
— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?!  
— Отпусти, я и так все скажу.  
Отец с яростью отдернул руку. Выходки сына бесконечно выводили из себя. Лживая, изворотливая тварь! Сколько всего он скрывал, о скольком умалчивал! Хотелось схватить его за волосы и ударить головой о панель управления. Но кое-как удалось сдержаться. А Арей продолжал:  
— Я не думал, что он решится. Я там еще кое-что увидел... Не знаю, говорить или нет... Это тебя касается...  
— Говори сейчас же!  
Арей отвернулся и вцепился пальцами в пульт управления.  
— Нет... Не могу...  
Айон впился когтями ему в плечо и грубо развернул к себе.  
— Говори!  
— Твоя мама жива...  
Рука Айона дрогнула и разжалась. Он ожидал чего угодно. Но только не этого. Эта новость будто огрела камнем по голове.  
— Что?.. Что ты сказал?.. Повтори...  
— Она в Аду...  
— Где?!  
— Не знаю... Правда не знаю... Но в Аду... В памяти Сатаны не было координат...  
— Почему ты мне сразу ничего не сказал?!  
— Ты не понимаешь?  
— Понимаю... Но не прощу...  
— Не прощай. Теперь ты точно не вернешься в Рай. Даже ради того, чтобы набить морду Адаму.  
— Он... Да как он...  
Арей обнял отца за шею и прижал к себе его голову, позволяя уткнуться в шею. Попытался утешить... Облегчить внезапную новость ласковым теплом... Айон обхватил сына за пояс, вцепляясь когтями ему в спину. Он ничего не говорил, чтобы не причинять боль? Может, и все остальное он скрывал, чтобы не причинять боль... Ведь ничего не вышло бы изменить... Может, не стоило давить на него? Винить его? Он сам страдал ничуть не меньше от того, что не мог полностью открыться и довериться... Потому что знал, что ничего кроме горя это не принесет...  
— Тебе лучше вернуться в Рай... — уверенно шепнул Арей. — Пожалуйста, послушай меня хоть раз в жизни... Завтра к вечеру мы будем уже там, а до Земли лететь еще год... Ты должен увидеться с Адамом...  
Айон понимал, что сын прав. Но увидеть еще раз отца, которого он так отчаянно ненавидел... Была невыносима сама эта мысль.  
— Ты думаешь о зле... Вспомни о своей радости... Только твоей, но значимой для тебя больше всего мира... Ад чудовищен, и если ты сам ему поддашься, если поддашься ненависти, то не сможешь его разрушить... Забудь о зле... Забудь о мире... И об Адаме... Я с тобой... Все будет хорошо...  
Айон почувствовал на своей щеке слезы сына. Отстранившись, посмотрел ему в глаза и погладил по волосам. Он говорил такие воодушевляющие вещи... Заставлял поверить в себя... Как же хотелось знать, верит ли он сам. Искренне ли говорит все это или просто потому, что это нужно сказать...  
— Ты прав... — согласился Айон, припадая к его виску в долгом, благодарном поцелуе. — Надо вернуться в Рай...  
К завтрашнему вечеру они были на месте. Адам встречал на космодроме. Стоял, задрав голову и прикрываясь рукой от солнца. Он явно ждал, что это произойдет. Наверное, не переставал следить за Элизиумом ни на секунду, поджидая, пока он развернется, чтобы лететь назад.  
На лету выпрыгнув из звездолета, Айон подбежал к отцу и ударил ногой прямо по наглой ухмыляющейся роже. Ангел, хоть этого и ожидал, увернуться все равно не успел и растянулся на асфальте.  
— Мама говорила тебе, что злом не заставишь любить!  
— Зато ты вернулся... — усмехнулся Адам, рукавом стирая с губ кровь. И, не спеша подниматься, улегся поудобнее, подперев рукой щеку.  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?! Ты специально дал Арею увидеть свои мысли?!  
— Это был единственный способ. Ты же даже слушать меня не стал.  
— Ты должен помочь мне создать мой рай, на остальное мне плевать! Делай что хочешь!  
— Хорошо. Тогда договоримся по-другому. Ты — мне, я — тебе, идет?  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Адам вытащил из нагрудного кармана ключи и помахал ими в воздухе. Он держал их когтями, стараясь не задеть кожей. Это наводило на вполне однозначные мысли.  
— Не можешь до них дотронуться? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Давай так: ты берешь ключи — я даю тебе информацию.  
— Согласен.  
Адам подкинул ключи вверх, позволив поймать их и сунуть в карман. И только после этого наконец встал и отряхнулся.  
— Ты вернулся сюда, — произнес он теперь уже вполне серьезно. — Ты архангел. Здесь твое место.  
— А твое место там, где ты только что лежал, — процедил Айон, разворачиваясь к Элизиуму. Он все равно не собирался здесь оставаться. У него были совсем другие планы. Однако помощь отца могла пригодиться — и он, черт побери, прекрасно об этом знал.  
Адам усмехнулся и пошел за сыном. Он почему-то не задавал вопросов. Как будто знал все наперед. Все знали больше него, и это приводило Айона в настоящее бешенство. Все что-то скрывали, а он будто бы постоянно оказывался марионеткой в чужих руках. Это ощущение лишало душевного равновесия и выводило из себя сильнее, чем какое-либо другое. Он безудержно психовал каждый раз, когда ощущал хотя бы намек на недомолвку или ложь.

Элизиум вновь блуждал в бескрайнем космосе. Только теперь на корабле присутствовал еще один весьма колоритный член экипажа. Он ужасно бесил Айона, во-первых, своей безграничной наглостью, во-вторых, деланной невозмутимостью, и, в-третьих, тем, что всегда появлялся там, где он меньше всего был нужен.  
Еще архангел терпеть не мог его взгляд. Наглый, самоуверенный, пронзающий, словно проникающий прямо в душу. Адам вел себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Айона поражало его поведение — ангел умел быть и жестоким тираном, и мудрым правителем, и простаком, вызывающим безоговорочное доверие. Все роли давались ему с легкостью. И невозможно было определить, какой же он настоящий. Это ломало мозг. Поэтому Айон старался по возможности вообще не пересекаться с отцом. Это смутно, но все же получалось.  
Сейчас он остановился в дверях ванной, с удивлением оглядывая представшую перед ним картину. Громко матерясь, Арей пытался неумело закрашивать седину, возвращая волосам их первоначальный цвет. Он склонился над тумбочкой, заглядывая в зеркало. Обнаженный по пояс, чтобы не запачкать краской одежду. И от вида его тощей спины болезненно заныло в паху.  
— Ты что делаешь? — обескураженно спросил Айон.  
— Не видишь — волосы крашу! — сердито отозвался сын, тряхнув головой.  
— И зачем?  
— У меня все волосы седые теперь!  
— И что? У меня тоже седые.  
— У тебя они с нимбом гармонируют.  
Айон усмехнулся. Сегодня у него было удивительно позитивное и игривое настроение. А полуголый сын не мог не добавить энтузиазма. Поэтому он не сумел сдержаться и весело подметил:  
— Правильно, теперь цвет твоих волос абсолютно идентичен цвету помыслов.  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Не обижайся, я пошутил.  
— Ты правду сказал. Поэтому и обидно.  
Арей тряхнул волосами и с недовольством уставился на свое отражение в зеркале.  
— Ну вот, это уже хоть на что-то похоже, — ворчливо заметил он.  
— Это тебе спереди так кажется, — разочаровал Айон.  
Демон повернулся и, насколько позволяла видимость, убедился, что отец прав.  
— Так что стоишь — помоги! — раздраженно велел он.  
Усмехнувшись, Айон охотно помог ему подкрасить волосы на затылке. По его мнению, сын просто маялся дурью. Но в самом процессе было что-то сакраментально-интимное. Неожиданно приятное. И он даже не отказался бы как-нибудь повторить. В конце концов, волосы отрастали быстро, а лететь было долго. Значит, эту процедуру Арею пришлось бы проделывать еще далеко не один раз.  
— Заняться нечем? — раздался позади насмешливый голос.  
«Опять ты!» — с раздражением подумал архангел. Настроение мгновенно испортилось. Адам прошел мимо них, все такой же наглый и довольный. И больше всего хотелось съездить ему по морде. Но приходилось терпеть.  
— А ты что здесь делаешь? — вяло возмутился Айон. — Сиди у себя и делай что-нибудь полезное!  
— Я в душ. Ты против? — ухмыльнулся Адам.  
— Да иди уже, — отмахнулся архангел.  
— Он тебя еще не достал? — поинтересовался Арей, когда Адам скрылся за ширмой.  
— Очень достал! — в бешенстве признался Айон. — Меня в жизни никто так не доставал! Чтоб он в душе захлебнулся!  
— Я все слышу! — возмутился ангел и запустил в сына тапком.  
— Сдохни, дьявол! — крикнул Айон во весь голос и отправил тапок по обратному адресу.  
Арей усмехнулся.  
— Детский сад.  
— Согласен. Но убить я его не могу, а так хоть стресс снимается.  
— В твоей руке и тапок — оружие. Слушай, я вот сейчас подумал — а сколько Адаму лет?  
— А я откуда знаю? Давай спросим. Эй, Адам, тебе сколько лет?  
— Много! — раздалось из-за ширмы.  
— А поточнее?  
— Пять тысяч с хвостиком!  
— Ого! — хмыкнул Арей. — Старикашка.  
— Завидуешь, что ли? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Хотел бы я так выглядеть в таком возрасте! Как у тебя это получается?  
— Это ему по роду деятельности положено.  
— Айон, я просил тебя больше на это не намекать! — возмутился ангел.  
— Обойдешься. Я тебя просил мне помочь. Интересно, ты помнишь вообще, сколько у тебя было женщин?  
— Раздели мой возраст на два.  
Айон выругался так, что даже Арей покосился на него с укоризной.  
— Спасибо, что хоть не «умножь на два»!  
— Подловил. Именно это я имел в виду, просто не хотел тебя расстраивать. У меня были миллионы женщин, я перетрахал уже всех в этой галактике. Но, по-моему, сказать тебе уже все равно нечего.  
Айон ответил такими словами, каких не знал даже Арей.  
— Признаю, ошибся, — проникся Адам. — Вот оно, воспитание в Аду — на отца, да еще такими словами...  
— Да ты не отец! Ты...  
— Папа, я в третий раз это не выдержу, — прервал Арей, прекратив бесконечный поток ругательств.  
Адам наконец вышел из душа, все такой же нагло-довольный, и, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос, встал у зеркала, принимаясь расчесывать мокрые волосы. Айон заметил у него на шее маленький крестик на серебряной цепочке. Он что, даже в душе его не снимал?  
— Что это у тебя? — спросил он, протягивая руку.  
Адам отскочил на шаг.  
— Не трогай. Это мое, личное. Ясно?  
— Мама подарила? — усмехнулся архангел.  
Адам впервые за время своего пребывания в Элизиуме посмотрел на него серьезно.  
— Сатана.  
Айон бросил косой взгляд на крестик и больше ничего спрашивать не стал.  
— Прогуляемся мужской компанией? — тут же предложил ангел.  
Выражение его лица стало прежним — насмешливым и беззаботным. Порой казалось, будто у него раздвоение личности. Впрочем, он явно был не совсем психически здоров.  
— Находиться с тобой рядом? — с отвращением фыркнул Айон.  
— Мы же не чужие люди, в конце концов.  
— Мы не чужие. Мы просто разные.  
Он вышел, хлопнув дверью. Адам приподнял бровь.  
— И чего он такой злой?  
— Можно подумать, ты очень добрый, — фыркнул Арей, скрестив руки на груди. Он уже закончил смывать краску с волос и, оглядев себя в зеркале, остался вполне доволен получившимся результатом. Теперь он снова чувствовал себя моложе хотя бы лет на пять. Лет на пятьдесят вместо пятидесяти пяти. Это слегка придавало уверенности в себе.  
— Ты зачем ему все рассказал, адское отродье? — лениво возмутился Адам.  
— Да пошел ты.  
— Мало тебе от Сатаны досталось.  
— Сатана — и тот человечнее, чем ты. Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты над моей матерью издевался?  
— Мне плевать и на тебя, и на твою мать.  
— А на отца?  
Арей с хитрым прищуром смотрел на ангела, ухмыляясь.  
— Знаешь же, гаденыш... — устало вздохнул тот. — Почему ты ему об этом не скажешь?  
— Он мне верит не больше, чем тебе, это во-первых. А во-вторых, я бы все равно не сказал.  
— Тебе же тоже, как и мне, на все плевать. Ты должен меня понять.  
— Я понимаю. Но это ничего не меняет. Ты бы на моем месте поступил точно так же.  
Ангел усмехнулся.  
— Лицо Айона, а мысли мои. Ты начинаешь мне нравиться.  
— Упаси бог. Иначе ты в жизнь не отвяжешься.  
— А что... Ты сильный союзник...  
— Не строй на меня планы. Я сам по себе. Даже для отца.  
— Это ты, кстати, зря.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоих советах.  
— Зря. Жизненного опыта у меня явно больше, чем у тебя.  
— Ты старый и, надеюсь, скоро сдохнешь. А я еще молодой. Как видишь, у меня больше преимуществ.  
— Долго жить ты будешь, если тебя не убьют раньше.  
— Отец не даст мне умереть.  
— Нельзя во всем полагаться на того, кто не может положиться на тебя.  
— Он — особый случай.  
— Уверен?  
— У тебя маразм и паранойя. Отвали, старикашка.  
Арей ушел, хлопнув дверью в точности, как Айон. Адам, смеясь, покачал головой.  
— Весьма интересный экземпляр... Он выжил, познав душу Сатаны... Да он сам не подозревает, на что способен...


	23. Глава 23. Темная душа светлого ангела

Редкое зрелище могло повергнуть Айона в шок. Но Адам был мастер наглости и непредсказуемости. Выйдя на балкон общего зала, архангел увидел его целующимся с Амариз. Дальше пошли все те же слова, из которых самым невинным было: «Ты что, совсем охренел?!». Амариз, которая нечасто видела предводителя в таком состоянии, поскорее улизнула из его поля зрения. Изображая из себя сущего ангела, Адам стал строить сыну умоляющие невинные глазки.  
— А что такого? — искренне изумился он. — Привычка...  
— Я тебе сейчас знаешь что сделаю?! — пригрозил Айон, вскипая.  
— Догадываюсь. Так что я, наверное, пойду.  
— Стоять! Еще раз к ней подойдешь — убью!  
— Айон, я взрослый человек!  
— А я очень злой человек. Я предупредил.  
Вернувшись в зал, архангел заметил не успевшую смыться Амариз. Та, понимая, что уже поздно все отрицать, подошла к нему, опустив голову. Было слишком неловко сейчас смотреть Айону в глаза.  
— Это что сейчас было? — строго спросил он.  
— Мы проводили эксперимент, — смутилась демоница.  
— Еще раз вас вместе увижу — тебе тоже достанется, поверь.  
— Почему?! Что такого-то?  
— Во-первых, он бабник. А во-вторых, мой отец.  
— Ну и что?  
— Это приказ.  
Амариз обиженно нахмурилась.  
— Он, если хочешь знать, и Арианну пытался поцеловать.  
Айон едва не грохнулся в обморок.  
— Я его убью... — простонал он, держась за голову.  
— А мне понравилось.  
— Точно убью...  
— Почему твои приказы должны распространяться на личную жизнь?  
— Потому ваша личная жизнь в данном случае напрямую зависит от работы!  
— Мы не в офисе, чтобы запрещать отношения в коллективе!  
— Как я сказал, так и будет! И это не отношения! Это по-другому называется!  
— А это не важно!  
Чья-то рука легла Айону на плечо, заставляя слова застрять в горле. И строгий голос безапелляционно велел:  
— Хватит пустой болтовни.  
— Мариса... — недовольно вздохнул архангел. Сейчас было совершенно не до нее.  
— Пошли.  
— Я еще не договорил...  
— Потом договоришь.  
Ей удалось прервать бесперспективный разговор и увести Айона из зала. Она была слишком настойчива, а он слишком измотан. Амариз облегченно вздохнула.  
— Ну что, продолжим? — тут же оживился Адам.  
Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и ухмылялся. Сын ушел, и ему снова ничего не мешало. Амариз подошла к нему.  
— Айон разозлится... — удрученно напомнила она.  
— А мы ему не скажем, — заговорщицки подмигнул Адам.  
Он обнял ее и грубо, не терпя ни малейшего сопротивления, привлек к себе. Пленила его обольстительная улыбка. Уверенные, властные прикосновения. А как он целовался... Боже, как же он целовался!.. Амариз казалось, будто она отрывается от пола и уносится далеко-далеко...  
— Я предупреждал! — заставил вновь прерваться яростный голос.  
— Я думал, ты ушел... — немного разочарованно вздохнул ангел, отпуская женщину.  
— Айон... Я... — начала оправдываться Амариз.  
— С тобой я позже поговорю!  
Айон кивнул Адаму на балкон. Вздохнув, ангел послушно, хоть и нехотя, пошел за ним.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — заорал сын, схватив его за плечи, стоило им остаться наедине.  
— Не нервничай, — спокойно посоветовал Адам.  
— Я тебя спрашиваю: ты какого черта к ним лезешь?!  
— Я же говорил — привычка.  
— Еще хоть раз увижу здесь твои «привычки» — месяц потом будешь с разбитой мордой ходить!  
— Эх... Я старый одинокий человек... Что плохого в том, что хоть кто-то хочет скрасить мое одиночество?  
— А, значит, старый одинокий человек? Старые люди не целуются со всеми подряд!  
— Ну... Это уже детали...  
— В твоем возрасте можно было хотя бы поумнеть, я уже молчу про нравственность!  
Адам облокотился на перила, устремив взгляд в космос. Вся эта лекция была ему совершенно до лампочки.  
— Людей не переделать. И ангелов, и демонов. Ты об этом забыл?  
— Я просто пытаюсь до тебя достучаться!  
— Давай сменим тему.  
— Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать!  
— Ты так думаешь? Знаешь, может, я и сволочь, но, поверь, знаю о мире многое, что тебе тоже хочется знать. Например, о Звезде Истины. Яркой, переполненной бесконечной энергией. Пристанище Бога. Подлетев к ней, все сгорали заживо.  
— Я достаточно знаю о Звезде Истины.  
Адам усмехнулся.  
— Тебе не нужно было этого знать.  
— Ты сам начал этот разговор, а теперь заявляешь...  
— Поверь, я прав. Ты не сможешь это принять. Еще рано. Когда-нибудь я скажу...  
— Когда-нибудь? Что ж, тогда и поговорим.  
Айон развернулся и хотел уйти, отец остановил его неожиданно серьезным:  
— Подожди.  
— Что еще?  
— Я тоже летал на Звезду.  
— Неужели? Ты видел Бога?  
— Я же говорил, что ты не сможешь это принять, — усмехнулся Адам. — Было непросто решиться. Признаюсь честно, я не раз потом об этом жалел. Не стоило лезть, куда не звали. Поток воспоминаний... Правда... Я видел ее...  
— Что ты узнал? Покажи мне!  
— Нет. Никто не должен это знать. Ты не захочешь жить после этого.  
— Почему? Мне казалось, что мир превратился в ад только после того, как мы сами сделали его таким...  
— Когда я изгнал Сатану, я лишь дал ему желание отомстить. Способ он нашел сам. И отомстил не только мне, но и всему миру. Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал правду. Я себе этого не прощу. Живи, будь таким, какой ты есть. Это твоя истина. И, возможно, ты сможешь изменить мир... Сделать его лучше...  
— Я должен увидеть Бога. Я обязательно полечу туда.  
— Только через мой труп.  
— Ты сам это предложил.  
— Айон, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
— Я тоже знаю.  
— Упрямец...  
— Именно поэтому ты меня не остановишь. Ты же знал, что я этого захочу, так зачем вообще об этом заговорил?  
— Думал, ты меня послушаешь.  
— С каких пор я тебя слушаюсь?  
— Да... Я старый дурак... Тогда скажу еще кое-что. Арей тоже захочет знать правду. Но если узнает он, он поступит, как Сатана. Надеюсь, этого ты не хочешь?  
— Я ему верю.  
— Идиот.  
— Сам ты идиот.  
— Я знаю, о чем говорю. Сатана был там, но не избавился от мечты ввергнуть мир в небытие.  
— Я не хочу в нем сомневаться... Но ты прав.  
— Хоть в чем-то убедил... Прогресс. Арей опасен для мира. Для всего мира. Если ты его убьешь...  
— Заткнись.  
— Я ничего не предлагал. Но, по-моему, все уже давно решено. Тебе придется выбирать — твои чувства или целый мир. Что ты выберешь?  
— Я такого не допущу.  
— Я знаю больше. Даже больше, чем могу сказать. Тебе придется выбирать.  
— Я не смогу его убить.  
— Значит, умрем все мы. Только ты можешь остановить его.  
— Я не смогу...  
Все они — все, кто мог видеть жизнь, кто знал о ней больше, чем Айон — уговаривали убить Арея. Какого черта, чем он был так опасен всему мирозданию? Слабый, лишенный души инвалид. Он ни черта не мог без чужой помощи. Да, он обладал гениальным разумом. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы разрушить бытие.  
Адам подошел к сыну и положил руку ему на плечо, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— На твоем месте я поступил бы так же.  
Айон поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Ангел ободряюще улыбался, грея взглядом огненно-алых глаз. Айон и сам не заметил, как оказался в его объятиях. Как отец зарылся лицом в его волосы и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Что бы ты ни сделал, я уверен, ты будешь прав... Я верю в тебя...  
Голова Айона лежала у него на плече. Свет звезд смазывался от слез, и все расплывалось перед глазами. Архангел зажмурился, утыкаясь в шею отцу. Арей сказал, что он хочет использовать, чтобы добраться до Звезды Истины. Но он отговаривал, делая вид, что переживает за его жизнь. Это не могло быть правдой. Он лгал. Он не мог искренне защищать и оберегать от опасных глупостей. Он никого никогда не любил.  
— Ты все сможешь... У тебя все получится... Ты молодец... Мир не заслужил того, что ты хочешь для него сделать, но ты не отступай... Когда-нибудь ты получишь благодарность... Единственный свет в моей жизни... Я тебя люблю... — прошептал Адам, на мгновение перечеркивая все сомнения.  
Айон обнял его за пояс, вцепляясь в спину и царапая когтями. А отец продолжал:  
— И почему мы не встретились раньше?.. Я ведь так часто бывал на Земле... Я знал о тебе, но не знал тебя... Прости меня... Я очень сожалею обо всем... Если бы я тогда не разозлился на твою мать, все было бы по-другому...  
«Я и сам поступил почти так же, как ты... Злость всегда отнимала у меня самых дорогих мне людей... Если бы я тогда не разозлился на Марису и не улетел, я бы смог их спасти...» — промелькнула в голове горестная мысль. Но архангел не смог произнести этого вслух.  
— Ты прощаешь меня?.. Айон, скажи, прощаешь?..  
— Да... Прощаю...  
Они долго стояли под звездным небом, обнявшись. И в голову сами собой приходили ужасные мысли. Они всегда понимали друг друга. На первый взгляд такие разные, в душе они были очень похожи. Раньше Айон ненавидел это. Ненавидел любую мелочь в себе, которая досталась от отца. Но теперь хотелось подняться выше этого. И помочь ему справиться с собой, показав пример.  
— Все будет хорошо... Я знаю, что делать... — прошептал Айон, отстраняясь.  
Адам улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю... У тебя не может не получиться... Я бы доверил тебе мир, если бы владел им...  
— Ты доверил мне Рай, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Ты это заслужил... Когда я увидел, как твоя семья любит тебя, я понял, что ты этого достоин... Я многое бы отдал, чтобы побыть хоть раз на твоем месте...  
— Меня тоже любят далеко не все...  
— А меня не любит никто.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Айон впервые видел у отца такой взгляд — уставший, безразличный, полный боли. В его глазах читалось только желание поскорее расстаться с жизнью. Он был очень несчастен. Хоть и сам растерял все, что любил.  
— Я тебя люблю, — искренне признался Айон.  
Адам отвел глаза, сжимая в руках его ладонь.  
— Спасибо...  
— Наконец-то мы поговорили, — улыбнулся архангел.  
— Да... Наконец-то... Пообещай мне кое-что.  
— Что?  
— Если ты снова будешь на меня злиться, пообещай, что меня выслушаешь.  
— Хорошо. Обещаю. Тогда и ты пообещай, что не будешь больше ничего от меня скрывать.  
— Обещаю, — с готовностью подтвердил Адам, прижимая ладонь сына к своему сердцу. — Клянусь душой...  
— Я и так тебе поверил, — успокоил Айон.  
Ангел обнял его за плечи и, снова нацепив на лицо беззаботную улыбку, предложил прогуляться.  
— Ты все равно дурака валяешь! — мотивировал он.  
— Я в командировке! — возмутился Айон.  
— Элизиум и без твоей помощи летит!  
— Я Марисе обещал, что буду с ней!  
— Да ладно! Можно подумать, ты через пару дней от нее не сбежишь, скажем, в лабораторию, под предлогом помочь что-нибудь починить!  
— Согласен...  
— Ну, вот и пошли со мной. А то мне скучно. Ты же мне весь кайф обламываешь со своей моралью!  
— Скучно — иди с детьми поиграй.  
— С тобой интереснее.  
— Чем же?  
— Ну тебе что, сложно с отцом побыть?  
— С отцом?  
— Айон...  
— Ладно...  
Они вышли в сад. Оба молчали, не зная, что сказать, и просто шли рядом друг с другом, смотря по сторонам и изредка переглядываясь. Черт побери, им было о чем поговорить. Просто никак не выходило начать.  
— Расскажи мне о Боге, — попросил Айон, прервав молчание.  
— Я же сказал, что не могу.  
— Совсем ничего? Что, вся информация настолько засекречена?  
— Захочешь — сам узнаешь. Когда будешь готов.  
— Как ты вообще оказался на Звезде?  
— Хотел помешать Сатане. Но мы оба узнали правду... Я не смог этого выдержать, а он помог мне выбраться оттуда... Это было уже после его изгнания... Он спас меня... Я очнулся в Раю... Мне сказали, что он принес меня и положил у ворот Рая, а сам ушел... Я был в коме несколько столетий...  
Адам расстегнул рубашку и положил на ладонь крестик, который висел у него на шее.  
— Это он оставил мне тогда... Когда я смог хоть немного забыть пережитый ужас, я хотел найти его... Хотел, чтобы он вернулся... Но, когда я увидел его снова, он был уже мертв... Я похоронил его в Раю... Я до сих пор ощущаю вину перед ним, но ничего уже не могу исправить...  
— Ты даже не пытался.  
— Потому что бесполезно. Поверь, я знаю.  
— А я не знаю, и поэтому у меня все получается. Ты даже ни разу не пришел к нему на могилу, просто чтобы попросить прощения. Я знаю, как он умер. Он сам себя убил. С твоим именем на устах. Но он не проклинал тебя. Его смерть не была смертью дьявола.  
Айон взял крестик из руки отца, рассматривая его.  
— Кресты — оружие против дьявола. Вечное напоминание того, что ты с ним сделал. Он спас тебя и умер сам. Это был его осознанный выбор. Знаешь, о чем он думал перед смертью? Он улыбнулся, когда пронзил себя мечом. Улыбнулся тебе, тому, кто на самом деле убил его.  
— Я... Я не хотел... Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось...  
— Тебя любил твой брат. Но тебе было все равно.  
Адам сжал в руке крестик, прижимая его к груди. Рухнув на колени, уткнулся лбом в дерево. Это правда причиняло боль. Невыносимую боль. Он сожалел...  
Айон сел рядом и погладил отца по дрожащим плечам. Приобнял и тихо, утешающе шепнул:  
— Сходи к нему и расскажи обо всем, что накопилось у тебя на душе.  
— Я не смогу ступить на мертвую землю... — ответил Адам, рвано мотнув головой. — Во мне слишком много грехов...  
— Он пустит тебя... Ты не должен бояться... Он тебя не убьет...  
— У меня вообще ничего уже не осталось... Он умер, и я даже не могу сходить на его могилу, потому что боюсь... Я не могу дотронуться до ключей от ворот Рая... А ты не хочешь, чтобы я дотрагивался еще и до твоей матери...  
Зачем он только напомнил о матери? Не проходило и дня, чтобы Айон не думал о ней. Она каким-то образом была жива, застряла где-то в глубинах Вселенной на борту мертвого Ада. И сейчас найти его координаты хотелось гораздо сильнее, чем координаты Звезды.  
— Ты потерял то, что никогда тебе не принадлежало. Даже имея все, ты не был счастлив. Потому что тебе не хватало одного — того, за что ты сам отдал бы все.  
— Я нашел то, что хотел, когда встретил тебя...  
Адам повернулся к Айону. Взяв его за подбородок, впился взглядом в фиолетовые глаза.  
— Хоть бы когти убрал, — усмехнулся архангел.  
Адам отдернул руку.  
— Черт, извини...  
— Да ничего.  
— Ничего?.. У тебя по подбородку кровь течет...  
Айон облизнулся. Было не особенно больно. Разве что обидно, если бы запачкалась рубашка.  
— Дай лучше я... — предложил Адам и, убрав когти, снова коснулся его лица, чтобы зализать царапины. Архангел усмехнулся. В этом было что-то приятно-интимное. И не хотелось, чтобы он прекращал.  
— Что ты чувствовал, когда узнал, что я твой сын?  
— Я впервые за долгое время действительно чувствовал... Боль... Вину... Любовь... И эта любовь сильно отличалась от той, которую я испытывал к твоей матери... Она не была эгоистичной, толкающей на безрассудные поступки, на зло... Наоборот... Мне хотелось сделать что-то для тебя... Заслужить ответную любовь... Мне хотелось, чтобы ты был счастлив... Прости, что я так поступил с твоей мамой... Я не умел тогда любить... Любить по-настоящему... Я даже не знал, что можно так любить... Не требуя ничего взамен...  
— Наверное, хорошо, когда родителям есть чему учиться у детей...  
— Да... Я постараюсь научиться любить, как ты...  
Айон встал и подал отцу руку.  
— Пошли еще погуляем, — весело предложил он. — Первый раз с тобой нормально поговорил и понял, что давно надо было...  
— У нас еще много времени впереди, — улыбнулся Адам. — Успеем наговориться.  
Он вдруг изменился в лице, заметив что-то позади Айона. Тот обернулся и увидел за силовым полем огромный метеорит, летящий им навстречу. Такой громадный, что наверняка пробил бы защиту. И тогда им всем пришел бы конец. Какого черта?.. Программа должна была автоматически скорректировать курс!  
Она оба, не сговариваясь, кинулись в зал управления. Инстинкт самосохранения подсказал, что делать, чтобы спастись, гораздо раньше, чем схлынул первый шок и включился мозг.  
— Стреляй по нему! — орал Адам, созерцая, как сын мечется между панелями управления в панике и непонимании.  
— Нас заденет осколками! Он слишком быстро движется!  
— Разворачивай корабль! Включай ручное управление!  
— Не успею!  
— Включай!  
Айон активировал ручное управление и схватился за штурвал, пытаясь увести Элизиум в сторону от метеорита.  
— Давай! — подзадорил Адам. — Если постараешься, как раз уложишься!  
— Черт! Он быстрее! Ты думаешь, так легко развернуть огромный Элизиум?!  
— Тогда отойди — я сам!  
— Нет времени!  
Убедившись в нерезультативности переговоров, Адам бесцеремонно схватился за штурвал, встав позади Айона и положив руки на его ладони.  
— Черт, Адам, ты что делаешь?! — возмутился архангел. — Мы сейчас об него разобьемся!  
— Заткнешься и не будешь мешать — не разобьемся.  
— Отойди, я сказал!  
— Заткнись! Ты мне мешаешь!  
— Это ты мне мешаешь!  
Элизиум накренило влево, и все, что не было прикручено к полу и стенам, полетело на пол.  
— Ты что творишь?! — гневно возмутился Айон. И едва не впечатался лицом в монитор от нового резкого рывка.  
«Вот чертов ангел... Придушу...» — бессильно подумал он, и тут же услышал он над ухом досадливый голос Адама, заставивший похолодеть от ужаса:  
— Черт... Не успеваю...  
Архангел поднял голову и, увидев на мониторе расстояние, которое оставалось до метеорита, зажмурился.  
— Черт... Адам, если я умру, знай, что ты сволочь...  
Вместо ответа отец пнул его под колено и сердито заявил:  
— Идиот!  
Элизиум тряхнуло так, что Айон едва удержался на ногах.  
— А-а, еще чуть-чуть... Ну, давай... Черт... — ругался отец, продолжая маневр.  
На этот раз архангел все-таки ударился головой о монитор. «Там Адам, тут панель управления... За что мне все это?..» — отчаянно подумал он, возводя глаза к небу. Следующий рывок не выдержал даже Адам, отпустив штурвал и покатившись по полу вместе с сыном. Мгновения шли. Но столкновения не произошло.  
— Я не понял, мы что, еще живы?.. — спросил Айон, приподнимаясь и потирая голову.  
— Не уверен...  
Адам подбежал к панели управления и стал лихорадочно нажимать на кнопки.  
— В чем дело? — насторожился Айон.  
— Он задел силовое поле.  
— Черт!  
Архангел, споткнувшись, подбежал к мониторам. Дыра в силовом поле быстро затягивалась. Облегченно вздохнув, Адам облокотился на штурвал. Айон сполз на пол, запуская пальцы в волосы, и облегченно рассмеялся. Тело, объятое мелкой нервной дрожью, слушалось с большим трудом.  
— Слава богу...  
— Все-таки испугался? — усмехнулся Адам.  
— Как ни странно, но, наверное, да... Просто я не привык доверять кому-то свою жизнь...  
— Понимаю...  
Они молчали, приходя в себя и пытаясь отдышаться. Шок еще не схлынул до конца, мешая осознать, что сейчас могло произойти.  
— Еще бы секунда — и все... — пробормотал ангел в задумчивости.  
Его пальцы нервно стучали по панели управления, и только это выдавало волнение от пережитого. Наверняка за пять тысяч лет существования ему доводилось переживать и не такое. Он держался лучше. Сохранял трезвость рассудка. Действовал холодно и расчетливо. И если бы не он...  
— Слышишь, Адам... — позвал Айон. — В общем, спасибо... Ты, вроде как, нам всем жизни спас...  
Ангел перевел взгляд с мониторов на сына.  
— Назови меня хоть раз отцом. Хотя бы за то, что я спас тебе жизнь.  
Айон покачал головой.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я не могу говорить того, чего не чувствую.  
Адам снова отвернулся на мониторы. Айон встал и подошел к нему. Положил руку на плечо в ободряющем жесте. Ангел немного грустно улыбнулся и накрыл его ладонь своей.  
— Порой приятно осознавать, что я дал жизнь такому, как ты... Грехом и гневом, а получилась любовь... Мир все же удивителен...  
— Это точно, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Он хотел отстраниться, но отец сжал его руку и, поднеся к губам, поцеловал так трепетно и нежно, как не целовал даже любимую женщину.  
— Прекрати, — устало вздохнул архангел, впрочем, не делая попыток вырваться. — Мы оба перенервничали, пойдем, выпьем немного вина.  
— Пойдем, — улыбнулся Адам. Его глаза как-то хитро и задорно сверкнули.  
Спустившись за выпивкой на нижний ярус, они остались в комнате, соседствующей с винным хранилищем. Первые бокалы были выпиты в полной тишине. Потом ангел, немного пришедший в себя, наконец начал разговор.  
— Зачем ты летишь на Землю? — спросил он, прищуриваясь и пристально разглядывая Айона. — Хочешь оставить там своего сына без возможности последовать за тобой?  
— Последовать куда? — усмехнулся архангел, отвечая на этот выпад нагловатым взглядом.  
— На Звезду Истины, конечно, — хмыкнул Адам.  
Поставив бокал на стол, Айон привстал и склонился над отцом, хмуро уставившись прямо в безжалостные алые глаза.  
— Ты говорил мне, что это преступление. Что архангел должен следить за тем, чтобы никто не посмел сделать этого. Но ты ничего не говорил о том, что самому архангелу нельзя овладеть этими знаниями.  
— Значит, говорю теперь, — пожал плечами Адам, стоически выдержав его взгляд. — Это очень опасно, очень непредсказуемо, очень рискованно. После визита туда я много веков пролежал в коме. Наказание последует не от меня, Айон. А мой долг как родителя — уберечь тебя от верной смерти.  
— Ты знать не знал меня все эти годы. Всю мою жизнь. Если со мной что-то случится, в твоей жизни ничего не изменится.  
— Ошибаешься.  
Как-то болезненно усмехнувшись, Адам встал и, ухватив сына за ворот, рывком притянул к себе. Их лица оказались в близости друг от друга, почти соприкасаясь между собой.  
— Ошибаешься, — повторил он, обдавая дыханием лицо Айона. — Если я потеряю тебя, я потеряю самое важное.  
— И что же? — насмешливо пробормотал архангел, ощущая, как уже начинает понемногу пьянеть.  
Вместо ответа отец, до боли сжав пальцами его подбородок, с жадностью впился в желанные губы. Секунду спустя он уже валялся на полу, корчась от боли и зажимая ощутимую рану в животе.  
— Надругаешься над моим трупом, когда я сдохну, — процедил Айон, обдавая отца ледяной яростью. — Но пока я жив, не лезь ко мне.  
Приподнявшись, Адам обхватил его ноги, утыкаясь в них лицом. Архангел застыл, заслышав тихие всхлипы. Отец плакал, плечи его дрожали, а лицо было спрятано в складках брюк. Айон молчал, стоя перед ним полностью растерянным и обезоруженным. Чувство вины и еще не схлынувшей благодарности заставляло проникнуться жалостью к отцу.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Адам, поднимая глаза. — Мое совершенство... Я создал такое прекрасное существо... Я не дам тебе умереть...  
— Прекрати, — процедил архангел сквозь зубы. — Встань и прекрати все это.  
— Я не буду тебя останавливать... Я обещаю помочь... Только отдайся мне... Хотя бы один раз...  
— Прекрати! — в ярости вскричал Айон, дрожа от гнева, но не находя в себе решимости пошевелиться.  
— Твоя мама... — улыбнулся ангел сквозь слезы. — Я никогда ее не насиловал... Она была так прекрасна... И Сатана тоже был прекрасен... И их дитя...  
Слова доносились до Айона словно сквозь какую-то завесу. Архангел дрожал в его объятиях, не в силах совладать с собой.  
— Но они выбрали друг друга... — продолжал Адам, начиная нервно посмеиваться. — Друг друга, а не меня... Никто никогда не любил меня больше всего на свете... И ты никогда не полюбишь...  
— Ты не заслуживаешь этого, — прорычал Айон.  
Ангел искренне рассмеялся.  
— А твой сын заслуживал своей участи? А ты? Кто из вас заслуживал тех страданий, что вы перенесли?  
Усмехнувшись, он прижался щекой прямо к ширинке на брюках Айона. Тот нервно дернулся, но позволил отцу переплести их пальцы.  
— Всего один раз, — прошептал Адам. — Дай мне прикоснуться к твоей душе... Дай в ней раствориться... Дай познать тебя, мое творение... Рожденное женщиной, которую я любил...  
Положив ладони на бедра сына, ангел притянул его ближе. Айон вздрогнул, когда руки отца переползли на ягодицы, сжав их. Но потом Адам отпустил его и встал.  
— Я прошу тебя, — тихо произнес он, с мольбой глядя сыну в глаза.  
Сдавшись, архангел шагнул к нему, попадая в крепкие объятия. Россыпь поцелуев тут же покрыла лицо и шею. Ангел щедро выражал свою любовь, не скупясь на ласки. С истинным наслаждением упиваясь близостью с сыном, он получал от нее больше удовольствия, чем сам Айон. Хоть отец и был неплохим любовником, но ненависть и отвращение к нему не давали смириться с его внезапным желанием. Архангел терпел через силу, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно, но никак не отвечая. Он пожалел Адама, но не перестал ненавидеть его.  
«Твои несчастья не оправдывают твоего зла», — эти слова вертелись на языке, и Айон выпалил бы их тут же, если бы во рту не хозяйничал чужой язык.  
Арею он мог простить все... И прощал уже не раз... Готов был мириться с любым его злом, лишь бы иметь хоть шанс сделать его счастливым... Лишь бы не отпускать от себя... Потому что он создал его. Потому что любил его.  
Поглощенный этими мыслями, архангел начал отвечать на поцелуи и ласки, добровольно сбрасывая с себя одежду. Отцу было больно, раз он творил такое... Раз был готов уничтожить всех, кого любил... Он был очень несчастен и, как и все они, не был в этом виноват... В их страданиях можно было обвинить лишь Бога, запустившего эту программу, создавшего бытие. Значит, и все их грехи висели только на нем.  
Бог... Его нельзя было понять, нельзя было уничтожить... Но что еще оставалось им всем, кроме как стремиться к нему в бессмысленной попытке узнать, за что они страдают?  
Отец перестал быть так невыносимо противен. Айон расслабился, позволяя их душам сплестись в едином стремлении. Его мысли были сейчас на далекой звезде, куда так отчаянно желали попасть они оба. И он уже летел к ней, стремясь неудержимо, преодолевая время и пространство, пронзая бесконечность. К своей мечте, к своему раю, к своей истине.


	24. Глава 24. Сделка

Всего несколько лет прошло с тех пор, как Арей покинул этот город. И теперь, вернувшись сюда, испытывал смешанные чувства. Все здесь казалось знакомым и родным. Дом, стоящий все на том же месте, приветствовал демона унылым безмолвием. Все здесь, казалось, очень ждало назад, но было безмерно обижено на внезапный уход хозяина.  
Арей быстро навел в доме порядок. Вернул все на свои места, прогулялся в город, чтобы вновь встретиться с местными жителями. Все были рады видеть его, но демон так и не смог понять, рад ли тому, что вернулся туда, откуда начал свой путь вместе с отцом.  
В смятении усевшись на диван в знакомой гостиной, он выпил немного вина, желая привести мысли в порядок. Айон появился как нельзя кстати, застав сына почти трезвым.  
— Мне нужно лететь на Звезду Истины, — огорошило его спонтанное сообщение.  
— А как же я? — растерянно произнес Арей, не понимая, для чего тогда они прилетели сюда. — Ты не оставишь меня...  
— Это ради нашей мечты.  
— Останься...  
— Нет. Здесь у нас нет будущего, Арей.  
— Папа...  
— Счастливо оставаться.  
Айон встал и собрался уйти, но Арей схватил его за руку.  
— Останься...  
Архангел вырвал руку и строго посмотрел на сына. Решив не мучить его долгим ожиданием, он сразу сообщил о своих намерениях и не собирался отступать.  
— Я улетаю вечером, — отрезал Айон, оставив за собой последнее слово.  
Он все же ушел, оставив сына одного. Арей долго сидел, упершись взглядом в стену. Мысль, что отец бросил его, не давала покоя. Он ударил кулаком по столу и пошел за ним, но, выйдя из дома, остановился и со злости пнул ни в чем не повинное дерево. Лететь в Элизиум совершенно не хотелось, не хотелось видеть отца даже ради того, чтобы с ним попрощаться. Он с самого начала знал, что улетит, просто сбросив сына, как ненужный балласт. Покидая Рай, он именно это и планировал. Арей ненавидел его за это. И уж точно не смог бы простить. Не сейчас.  
Вернувшись к дому, он услышал голос Айона, доносившийся из сада. Отец прощался с Эмирой и Арианной. Арей ужасно не хотел попадаться ему на глаза, и поэтому стал подслушивать из-за угла.  
— Заботься тут о нем, — со вздохом напутствовал отец.  
— Да, но я не смогу ему тебя заменить... — с грустью отвечала Арианна.  
— Я знаю... Не давай ему совершать глупости.  
— Когда ты вернешься?  
— Нескоро...  
— Может, останешься?  
— Говоришь, как Арей. Он упрямый. Передай ему, что я без него буду очень скучать...  
— Поговори с ним, вы же так долго не увидитесь...  
— Он на меня наорет.  
— Его можно понять.  
— Меня тоже можно понять. Я улетаю, беспокоясь, как бы он не наделал глупостей, только потому, что этот упрямый мальчишка не хочет отпускать меня.  
— Возвращайся скорее...  
— Обязательно.  
Айон попрощался и пошел прочь. Арей прижался к стене и замер, стараясь, чтобы отец его не заметил.  
— И как я без него столько времени проживу? Даже день разлуки — непомерно много... — вслух произнес архангел.  
Он распахнул крылья и полетел в Элизиум. Демон проводил его взглядом. Ему вдруг стало так плохо, так погано, что он со всей злостью ударил по стене дома, помяв ее и ободрав себе руку до крови. Бросившись за отцом, Арей догнал его уже высоко в небе.  
— Я без тебя не смогу! — закричал он, отчаянно глядя ему в глаза.  
Ветер смахивал с лица горькие слезы. Айон подлетел к сыну и подал ему руку.  
— Идем в Элизиум. У нас еще есть время попрощаться.  
Прощание было бурным. Понимая, что еще очень долго не увидит отца, Арей старался урвать как можно больше тепла, как можно сильнее насладиться близостью. Так не хотелось оставлять его... Даже обессилев от ласк, даже не находя в себе сил продолжать их страсть, демон не желал останавливаться. Но все же пришлось смиренно сложить голову на плечо отцу и передохнуть, не выпуская его из объятий.  
— У меня день рождения через два месяца, помнишь? — спросил Арей с намеренным укором.  
— Помню... — вздохнул Айон.  
— Угу, — недовольно хмыкнул демон. — И морально ты всегда со мной.  
— Не против, если я сейчас подарю тебе твой подарок?  
— Ну, попробуй.  
Айон прижал сына к себе и коснулся лбом его лба. Арей дернулся, но вырваться не смог. «А зачем вообще?..» — подумал он, погружаясь в светлую душу отца. Он жадно впитывал каждую ее частичку, стремясь к самой сути. Но туда Айон не допустил, разорвав контакт.  
— Это на тот случай, если тебе станет плохо. Всякое может быть... А моя энергия тебя согреет... И спасет...  
Арей усмехнулся, целуя отца в улыбающиеся губы.  
— Часть твоей души, которая всегда будет со мной, не заменит мне тебя.  
— Не хочу с тобой расставаться... — вздохнул Айон, погрустнев.  
Запустив пальцы в волосы сына, он крепче прижал его к себе.  
— Я тоже не хочу... — прошептал Арей, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
— Я скоро вернусь... Жди меня...  
— Я уже жду... Возвращайся скорее...  
— Тебе пора, — твердо произнес Айон, прерывая этот сладостный миг. — А мы летим...  
— Не хочу! — отчаянно воскликнул Арей, вцепляясь в отца когтями.  
Айон еще сильнее обнял его.  
— Я тоже не хочу, мой хороший... Я тоже не хочу... Но это необходимо...  
Отстранившись, архангел посмотрел сыну в глаза. Они были полны слез, как и глаза самого Айона. И все же он вымолвил решительное:  
— Иди.  
— Я тебя люблю...  
Они снова прижались друг к другу.  
— Арей... Так нельзя... — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
— Я не могу бороться со своей душой...  
— Арей...  
Архангел отстранил его за плечи. На этот раз настойчивей. Надеясь больше не дать слабину.  
— Уходи... Я больше не могу... Еще немного, и я передумаю...  
— Передумай...  
— Арей...  
— Я не смогу без тебя... Слышишь?.. Я не смогу...  
Как можно было оттолкнуть его, когда он так смотрел? Его голос дрожал. Он не требовал, не сердился. Он умолял.  
— Арей... Не мучай меня... — застонал Айон, не находя в себе сил отпустить сына.  
— Это ты меня мучаешь...  
— Уходи, я так больше не могу...  
Демон отчаянно смотрел отцу в глаза. Айон стиснул его плечи, вонзив в них когти, и, последний раз прижав сына к себе, резко отстранился. А затем, повернувшись, подхватил одежду, оставленную на спинке кровати, и вышел из комнаты. Арей с тоской посмотрел вслед отцу и улетел, больше не предпринимая попыток уговорить его остаться. Все уже было решено давным-давно.

— Больно с ним прощаться? — понимающе спросила Амариз, видя Айона, приникшего к окну и глядящего на планету, которая с каждой секундой казалась все меньше и меньше. Он выглядел таким измученно-уязвимым, что хотелось хоть чем-то утешить его.  
— У меня такое чувство, что там осталась моя душа...  
— Тогда зачем ты оставил его?  
— Потому что я идиот...  
Амариз сочувственно посмотрела на архангела.  
— Мы еще можем вернуться, — предложила она. — Вернемся?  
— Нет... Я смогу...  
— Не сможешь.  
— Все равно...  
— Уверен, что не будешь об этом жалеть?  
— Буду... Каждую секунду...  
— Может, не будешь сам превращать свою жизнь в ад?  
— Страшно подумать, что со мной было бы, если бы я его все-таки убил...  
Резко поднявшись, архангел пошел к себе в кабинет. На полпути шаг перешел в бег. Ворвавшись в комнату, Айон бросился к видеофону и включил его. Арей ответил почти мгновенно.  
— Я ждал...  
Айон уткнулся лбом в стол, дрожа. С Ареем было то же самое. Стало еще хуже оттого, что, чувствуя любовь сына, архангел уже ничего не мог дать взамен.  
— Арей... — простонал он. — Прости меня-я... Я дура-ак...  
Их отделяли миллионы километров. И все равно они были рядом.  
Они подолгу говорили каждый день. Сначала было невероятно тяжело привыкнуть к разлуке, но через пару недель они уже почти забыли, что их разделяет огромное пространство, и общались, как раньше. Рассказывали друг другу обо всем, что произошло. Айон ворчал, что его достал Адам, Арей смеялся и советовал выкинуть его в космос. Не было только объятий, спасающих обоих от ада...  
— Если бы не видеосвязь, я бы не выдержал, — усмехнулся Айон, в очередной раз за день глядя на экран, с которого на него смотрел Арей. Они ведь никогда еще не расставались так надолго по собственной воле. Особенно тяжело было выдержать это после тех ужасных лет.  
— Мне тебя не хватает... — с тоской в голосе произнес демон.  
— Небось, пьешь там по-страшному?  
— Есть немного...  
— Вернусь — прибью.  
— Скорее бы...  
Где-то на заднем плане Арианна закричала: «Опять ты свои вещи разбросал! Еще раз придешь пьяный — я тебя до кровати тащить не буду!», заставив Арея недовольно выругаться в ответ.  
— Стрессовое состояние — не повод нервировать окружающих, — насмешливо сообщил Айон.  
— Это не я, — огрызнулся Арей. — Это она меня нервирует. Она по тебе тоже скучает. Как вы там, летите?  
— Летим. Как у тебя дела? Что нового?  
— Мне Эмира утром заявила: «Папа, я хочу быть каскадером!» И как мне на это реагировать?!  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Так же, как и я — смириться и осознать, что твоим детям плевать на твое мнение!  
— Я еще сдуру ей мопед собрал... Ты бы видел, как она на нем ездит! Я когда увидел — у меня чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло!  
— Молодец! Весь в меня! Я когда-то подарил тебе меч.  
— Ты на что намекаешь?  
На экране появилась Арианна и, оттеснив Арея, заявила:  
— Хоть ты ему скажи, чтобы за ум взялся!  
— Дай с отцом поговорить! — возмутился демон.  
— Может, я лучше попозже позвоню? — растерянно вклинился Айон.  
С улицы раздался восторженный визг, и горе-родители одновременно повернули головы. Арей тут же вскочил и с диким воплем: «Там стена-а!!!» полез в окно. Через минуту он влез обратно, держа на руках Эмиру.  
— Она меня до инфаркта доведет, — пожаловался он отцу.  
— Деду-уля! — завопила Эмира, дрыгая ногами. — А папа мне не дал врезаться в стену!  
— Сочувствую, — усмехнулся Айон. — Арей, ты почему ей не дал врезаться в стену?  
— Дурдом!!! — заорал демон, отпуская Эмиру и хватаясь за голову.  
Девочка подбежала к видеофону, большими хитрыми глазами разглядывая Айона. Архангел весело ей подмигнул. К нему в кабинет зашла Мариса и склонилась у экрана.  
— Общаешься? Ты у этой штуки больше времени проводишь, чем со мной. О, Арей... У тебя вид такой пришибленный, еще хуже, чем раньше. И волосы седые кое-где проглядывают. Ты давно последний раз красился?  
— Мариса, не мешай, — отмахнулся Айон.  
Женщина скрестила руки на груди.  
— Нет, ну ладно я! Но дочери своей ты мог бы уделить часок своего драгоценного времени?  
Айон притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в живот. Подразумевалось, что он уделил дочери внимание.  
— Скоро она уже родится-то? — поинтересовался Арей.  
— Через полтора месяца, — довольно сообщил Айон.  
— На мой день рождения, что ли?!  
— Ага.  
— Не мог другой день выбрать, — проворчала Мариса. — Два раза на одни грабли...  
— С тобой не то, что день — с секундой бы угадать. И вообще, у меня в этот день каждый год настроение хорошее.  
— Тебя Адам звал, — фыркнула женщина.  
— Вечно он не вовремя. Ладно, до завтра.  
Айон отключился. Арей вздохнул, с тоской посмотрев на погасший монитор. Эмира обняла отца за пояс и, задрав голову, посмотрела на него, хитро улыбаясь.  
— Неделю будешь дома сидеть, — сказал ей демон.  
Девочка тут же обиделась и, отстранившись и надув губы, хмуро посмотрела на Арея.  
— Как же с тобой трудно... — вздохнул тот. — Я начинаю понимать мучения отца... Ты осознаешь вообще, что ты разбиться могла?  
— Ты недавно с крыши упал — и ничего!  
— У меня регенерация быстрая!  
— А у меня почему нет?  
— Потому что ты маленькая еще! Все, еще раз что-нибудь подобное вытворишь — будешь везде со мной за ручку ходить!  
— А я хочу въехать в стену-у-у!  
— Тебе что, жить надоело?!  
— Я хочу быть, как ты!  
— Не надо, как я! Лучше будь как дедушка! Или как мама!  
— А ты со мной обещал на космодром сходить!  
— Вот обойдешься теперь! Ты наказана! Все, иди к себе в комнату и не мешай мне!  
Эмира с обидой посмотрела на отца и выбежала из кабинета. Демон облегченно вздохнул. Через минуту к нему ворвалась Арианна.  
— Ты зачем ребенка обидел, изверг?!  
— Почему я опять крайний?!  
— А что, она не из-за тебя в подушку уткнулась и ревет?!  
— А что я, по-твоему, должен был разрешить ей въехать в стену?!  
— Иди сейчас же ее успокой!  
Демон, чертыхаясь, пошел к дочери. Та лежала на кровати лицом вниз, и ее маленькое тельце сотрясалось от рыданий. Арей растерялся. Он подошел к ней и, сев на край кровати, погладил по дрожащим плечам. В голову не лезло совершенно никаких подходящих слов. Эмира повернулась и, прижавшись к нему, обняла за шею, продолжая рыдать. Арей погладил ее по волосам.  
— Прости, что на тебя накричал... — наконец неуверенно шепнул он. — Просто я очень испугался за тебя...  
Девочка подняла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на отца.  
— Очень-очень?  
— Да...  
— Папочка, ты меня тоже прости...  
— Я простил...  
— А ты сходишь со мной в город?  
— Нет.  
— Потому что я наказана?  
— У меня сейчас времени нет. А на космодром мы с тобой как-нибудь обязательно сходим.  
Эмира заулыбалась и чмокнула демона в щеку.  
— А можно, я с тобой посижу, пока ты работать будешь?  
— Нет, нельзя. Я сейчас по делам пойду. Кстати, мне уже пора. Скажи маме, что я вернусь поздно.  
Все свои дела Арей уладил всего за какой-то час, после чего пошел в бар и просидел там до ночи. Домой он вернулся, когда уже стемнело. Там его ждала истерика и угрожающая фраза: «Айона на тебя нет!». Также он получил по башке сковородкой и был отправлен спать.  
Так продолжалось изо дня в день. Айон вскоре начал звонить гораздо реже, а Арей стал проводить большую часть дня в баре, а все остальное время у видеофона. Даже на день рождения отец позвонил будто бы только для того, чтобы сообщить, прыгая от радости: «У тебя родилась сестренка!», и сразу же снова убежать по своим делам. Обиднее всего казалось то, что сын ему словно был совершенно не нужен. Айон даже стал выглядеть счастливее. Похоже, он начал новую жизнь.  
Он не звонил уже неделю. Сам Арей отчаянно не хотел звонить первым — из гордости и обиды. Он злился. На Айона, за то, что он совсем о нем забыл, и на себя, за то, что не мог забыть об Айоне. Вот и сейчас он сидел у видеофона, запивая вином горечь ожидания. Пытаясь сделать вид, что ему все равно.  
— Ты что, по отцу так страдаешь? — сочувственно спросила вошедшая в кабинет Арианна.  
— Страдаю я по жизни, — ответил Арей безжизненным голосом. — А по нему просто соскучился.  
— Ты себя ведешь, как девушка после первого свидания. Возьми и позвони сам!  
— Не хочу.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что я слабак. Я без него не могу.  
— Так силу воли не тренируют.  
— А мне плевать.  
Арианна подошла к Арею и, положив руки ему на плечи, наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать в щеку.  
— Иди прогуляйся, — предложила она.  
— А вдруг он позвонит?  
— Я скажу, чтобы перезвонил попозже. Иди погуляй с Эмирой.  
— Я хочу побыть один.  
— Нет уж. Иди с дочкой погуляй. Один он хочет побыть, видите ли. Весь такой злобный и мрачный. Иди давай.  
Как же годы испортили ее ангельский характер, черт побери!  
Демон неохотно встал со стула и пошел гулять с Эмирой. Девочка сразу потащила его в лес. Ему было все равно, куда идти, по пути он думал о своем, краем глаза следя за дочкой. У самого подножия гор они остановились, и Эмира стала бегать по полю. Демон сел на большой камень и уставился в небо. Элизиум... Раньше он был здесь, всего в паре километров над землей, а теперь там раскинулось только бесконечное пространство неба и легкие белые облака...  
Он перевел взгляд на поле. Эмира носилась по нему с детским задором и неуемной жизнерадостностью. Сильный ветер дул ей в лицо, развевая растрепанные черные волосы. Арей вспомнил, как в детстве радовался точно так же. Весь мир для него был домом. Рядом был отец, который любил... А сейчас... Мрачные холодные глаза под седыми бровями совсем не были похожи на те, детские, полные любви и доверия к жизни.  
Эмира подбежала к отцу и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. По полю прокатился шорох ветра, чуть слышно зашелестела сухая трава.  
— Уже становится холодно, пошли домой, — велел Арей, вставая и беря дочь за руку.  
Девочка прижалась к нему, довольно заурчав, когда он погладил ее по голове. Но вдруг отскочила и с ужасом уставилась на что-то у отца за спиной. Арей повернулся и увидел двух ангелов. Мечи в их руках не скрывали недобрых намерений.  
— Беги, Эмира, — шепнул демон, отступая. — Беги...  
Девочка, не раздумывая, послушалась и со всех ног побежала к дому. Воины даже не заметили ее. Им нужен был Арей. Тот материализовал меч, понимая, что все равно проиграет. Первый противник ринулся на него, демон разрубил его от плеча до пояса. Зато второй оказался проворнее. Он, подпрыгнув, приземлился за спиной Арея и ударил по ногам, заставив упасть на колени, а потом пронзил мечом.  
Арей очнулся прикованным к стене в темной камере. Тело ужасно болело, рана в груди почти затянулась, но все еще нестерпимо ныла. Демон стиснул зубы, оглядываясь по сторонам. Где он находился? И зачем?  
В небольшое окно под самым потолком проникал тусклый свет солнца, рассеиваясь и освещая темницу. Арей не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока он рассматривал ее, но рана успела полностью затянуться. Это напоминало тюрьму в собственной голове. Но там было темнее. Страшнее. Туда приходил повелитель. И хотелось испытывать это снова и снова, даже через невыносимые муки, лишь бы просто видеть его, лишь бы продолжать верить, что он существует. Что все не напрасно. Что он не померещился. Не был галлюцинацией. Игрой воображения от того, что годы ада свели с ума.  
Тяжелая дверь противно скрипнула, и в камеру кто-то вошел. Сосредоточившись, Арей пригляделся, и из уст невольно вырвался возглас удивления. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть здесь того, кто предстал пред взором.  
— Адам?!  
Как, черт побери, он оказался здесь, если улетел вместе с отцом?!  
— Что все это значит?!  
Ангел снисходительно усмехнулся и подошел ближе.  
— Ты ценный экземпляр. Ты мне кое для чего нужен. Вот и все. Айон молодец, что оставил тебя одного. Без него поймать тебя было легче легкого. Сам ты ни черта не умеешь. Мог бы, в принципе, хотя бы быть повнимательнее. Но мне от тебя нужно не это.  
Адам сжал кулак, мучая душу Арея и внимательно следя за его реакцией. Демон стиснул зубы от боли. Ангел не щадил. Боль ощущалась физически. Легкие будто сдавило в раскаленных тисках. Из горла хлынула кровь.  
— Ты единственный, кто может уничтожить Сатану. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Ну? Подчинишься добровольно?  
Он разжал руку. Демон судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
— Только ты можешь убить мертвого. Ты выдержал его душу. Ведь своей у тебя нет.  
— Отец тебя убьет! — со злостью бросил Арей, сплевывая кровь.  
Ангел ухмыльнулся.  
— Он о тебе даже не вспомнит. У него сейчас и без того полно дел.  
— Мразь...  
Адам ударил по лицу тяжелым сапогом, содрав кожу на щеке.  
— Я не тороплюсь. Надоест — скажешь. А я пока поразвлекаюсь.  
Он снова ударил. Арей стиснул зубы, терпя боль и чувствуя, как по коже струится кровь. Ангел бил ужасающе долго, не оставив на теле живого места. Заставляя кровь течь нескончаемой рекой. А потом присел напротив и, взяв за волосы, приподнял голову Арея, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, залитые кровью. С садистским восторгом подмечая:  
— С такой ненавистью на меня смотрел только Сатана...  
Он отпустил и, брезгливо отряхнувшись, ударил последний раз.  
— Все еще упрямишься?  
— Отец бил меня и похуже, — хрипло усмехнулся Арей разбитыми губами.  
— Да, выносливости тебе не занимать... Кстати, всегда хотел спросить, почему ты любишь того, кто постоянно причиняет тебе боль?  
— Тебе этого не понять.  
— Хм... Да мне не очень-то и надо. У меня другие интересы. Я еще зайду.  
Арей устало закрыл глаза, когда Адам ушел, оставив его одного. Вся жизнь казалась сейчас неудачной попыткой выжить. Все хотели заставить подчиниться. Прожить жизнь по чужой указке... Только на это он и был способен? Даже если делал вид, что сопротивляется. Это было неизбежно. Он был обречен проиграть в битве с судьбой.  
На губах ощущался опротивевший вкус собственной крови. Глаза застилала пелена тумана. Адам слишком измучил душу, истощил силы. Сейчас не вышло бы восстановиться. Если бы Арей рискнул попытаться освободиться, то просто истек бы кровью. И в лучшем случае очнулся бы здесь же. Или не очнулся вообще.  
В голове вдруг всплыли давние слова отца: «Я всегда с тобой... Даже когда меня нет рядом...». «Часть его души во мне...» — как гром пронеслось в сознании.  
Арей зажмурился и резко выдернул запястья из кандалов, не удержавшись от крика. Оставив на них содранную плоть. Как хорошо, что хоть на это хватило сил. Это было лучше, чем пытаться отгрызть себе руку. Он тут же восстановился и, шатаясь, поднялся. Сейчас главным было выбраться отсюда. Любой ценой.  
Он бросил взгляд на окно. В него вполне можно было пролезть. Разрубив мечом решетки, демон выбрался наружу. Это место находилось посреди глухого леса. Но, кажется, он узнавал горы вдалеке. Постройка напоминала часть средневекового замка. Может, когда-то это именно он и был.  
Вряд ли удалось бы с легкостью улететь незамеченным. Арей вовремя заметил стража, разгуливающего по стене. Страх обуял душу, но, взяв себя в руки, демон попробовал весьма ненадежный, но единственно возможный метод — рванулся вниз, к подножию горы, надеясь, что будет быстрее. Страж тут же бросился в погоню, увидев его.  
Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, в сумасшедшем ритме стуча о грудную клетку. Но он успел. Успел долететь до города, туда, куда страж не мог последовать за ним. Повезло, что вокруг оказались люди. Повезло, что Адам предпочитал ни во что не вмешивать их.  
Арей ввалился в дом, шатаясь от усталости. Слишком большую часть пути пришлось пройти пешком. Арианна бросилась ему на шею. Демон оттолкнул ее, решительно устремившись к себе в кабинет. Там он включил видеофон и, едва зажегся экран, заорал:  
— Какого черта Адам делает на Земле?!  
— Арей! — донесся до него обеспокоенный голос. — Арей, ты живой! Ты… Что он с тобой сделал?!  
Услышав такой привычный и родной голос отца, демон, успокоившись, вздохнул и сел за стол, роняя голову на руки. Все тело ужасно ныло. Было проще перетерпеть час пыток, чем несколько — непрерывной ходьбы.  
— Да, живой...  
— Я... Я уже лечу к тебе...  
— Я жду...  
— Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю...  
Арей улыбнулся. Он вдруг почувствовал, что из виска течет струйка крови. Алая капля упала на стол, заставив вздрогнуть. Сколько бы ни пытался, демон не мог вспомнить, как вообще заполучил эту рану. Он дошел до дома на автопилоте. И сейчас хотелось просто лечь и вырубиться, напившись, чтобы не чувствовать боль.  
— Я скоро снова буду с тобой... — утешил Айон. — Потерпи еще немного...  
— Я жду... Мы с тобой не виделись уже четыре месяца... Еще столько же... Слишком долго...  
Айон коснулся своего виска, напоминая сыну о ране.  
— Это ничего, сейчас зарастет... — отмахнулся Арей.  
— Хочется слизать кровь с твоего лица...  
— Сейчас-то это невозможно.  
— Да... Дебильная привычка...  
Арей засмеялся.  
— Согласен. Зато приятно. Ладно, я пойду... У меня наверняка еще ран полно...  
Айон кивнул и отключился. Встав, демон потянулся, разминая утомленные мышцы. Где-то в пояснице что-то пугающе хрустнуло, и он, чертыхаясь, облокотился о стол. Арианна помогла раздеться и лечь на кровать, а сама стала делать ему массаж. Измученное тело отчаянно требовало отдыха. Долбанная пытка. Лучше было умереть.  
— Где Эмира? — спросил Арей, закрывая глаза и отчаянно пытаясь расслабиться.  
— В своей комнате. С ней все в порядке.  
— Она сильно испугалась?  
— Да. Она ведь еще совсем маленькая девочка...  
— Я знаю...  
Он выругался так, что Арианна хотела возмутиться, но передумала. Арею и так было несладко. Сейчас он имел полное право психануть.  
— Адам — сволочь... — простонал он в подушку.  
— У тебя на спине полно царапин, — осторожно заметила Арианна.  
— Это я, когда упал, спиной тормозил, — с досадой отозвался демон. — Надо было быстрее, а по-другому у меня не получилось. Битвы — это не мое...  
— А что твое?  
— Я гений в том, что можно создать мыслью, а не руками.  
— Что, хочешь быть хилым очкастым ученым?  
— А почему бы нет? Не всем же мечом махать.  
Он казался вполне довольным своими ограниченными возможностями. Убеждал себя, что это не немощь, а привилегия. Что это полностью соответствует его сути. Но лгал сам себе, потому что ничего не мог изменить.  
Арианна улыбнулась и коснулась губами его спины.  
— Тебе бы поспать, во сне раны быстрее затянутся.  
— Сделай так, чтобы прошла наконец эта боль... — взмолился Арей.  
— Постараюсь... — пообещала Арианна. — Я сделаю все, что смогу... А скоро прилетит Айон...  
Он так этого ждал... Черт побери, как же он этого ждал!  
Уснуть не удавалось безмерно долго. Даже приняв снотворные препараты. Сознание никак не желало отключаться. В голову сами собой лезли тревожные мысли, будоража и наполняя ужасом.  
Адам никогда не летал на Землю. До нее нельзя было долететь. Таких технологий не существовало. И даже спустя тысячи лет их никто не изобрел. Правитель Ада мог перемещаться мгновенно. Видимо, это же мог и Адам. Возможно, он научился этому с веками. Возможно, поэтому Сатана ничего об этом не знал.  
— Повелитель, — неслышно шепнул Арей, оставшись в одиночестве, когда Арианна вышла на пару минут. — Ты не пришел, когда мне угрожала опасность. Ты оставил меня. Ты обещал. Вы все обещали. Вы все оставили меня.  
Он не откликнулся. Не пришел. Не появился ни наяву, ни во сне. Как будто не слышал. Как будто забыл о нем. О новом дьяволе, мальчишке без души. Которому обещал, что они встретятся в Раю. Но Рай остался позади. И там ничего не произошло.  
Утро началось не слишком приятно. Арей проснулся, едва не захлебнувшись собственной кровью. Вчерашние раны не зажили, а болели только сильней.  
«За что мне все это? — измученно подумал демон. — Если бы только папа был здесь...»  
«Ну что, дьяволеныш? — прозвучал в сознании неприятный насмешливый голос. — Дальше будет только хуже».  
«Что ты со мной сделал, Адам?!»  
«О, ничего особенного. Это всего лишь яд, который убьет тебя. Я же говорил, что никуда не тороплюсь. А вот тебе стоит поторопиться с ответом. Иначе ты умрешь и так и не увидишь своего отца. Страшно, правда?»  
Арей задрожал от злости.  
— Дьявол...  
«Ну, что надумал?»  
«Чтоб ты сдох!»  
«Подумай еще... Пока есть время».  
— Да пошел ты!!!  
Арей резко встал и тряхнул головой, отгоняя сомнения. Перед ним остро встал вопрос: что делать? Почти сразу он понял, что имеет дело не только со временем, которое неумолимо утекало, но и с пространством, которое отделяло от отца. Оставался только один вариант — полететь навстречу Айону, чтобы встретиться с ним раньше. Демон сорвался с места, на ходу накидывая на плечи плащ.  
— Арианна, мы летим к отцу! — решительно закричал он в недра дома.  
Как же удачно, что пару месяцев назад он закончил приводить в порядок тот звездолет, на котором сбежал из Ада. Небольшой, но вполне пригодный для полета на такие расстояния. Это был его единственный шанс.


	25. Глава 25. Рожденный в любви

Два месяца. Два долгих месяца. И вот наконец он видит такие родные добрые глаза... От отца отделял с десяток метров, но даже так Арей чувствовал исходящее от этих глаз тепло. Они бросились друг к другу в слезах, и Арей, споткнувшись, упал к отцу в объятия. Айон прижал его к себе, принимаясь покрывать поцелуями мокрое лицо. Сын уже рыдал в голос, уткнувшись ему в шею. Демоны, столпившиеся рядом, ошалело смотрели на них, но разве это имело какое-то значение?  
Айон гладил сына по волосам, обнимая за трясущиеся плечи. Арей вдруг вырвался и с размаху ударил отца по лицу.  
— Не смей так больше делать! Слышишь?! Не смей меня больше бросать! Никогда!  
Он закашлялся, поперхнувшись собственной кровью. Айон взял его за подбородок и приник к окровавленным губам.  
«Тебе нравится моя гнилая кровь?» — мысленно спросил Арей.  
Отец погладил по голове, словно отвечая: «Дурачок, я же тебя люблю...». Демон слабо улыбнулся и снова прижался к нему.  
— Идем в Элизиум... — тихо прошептал Айон ему на ухо. — Идем домой, мой хороший...  
Едва удалось продержаться до встречи с ним. Постоянно чувствуя по всему телу невыносимую боль. Сводящую с ума, жгучую, убивающую... Но сейчас она понемногу отступала, сдаваясь живительному теплу, исходящему от отца. Он мог наказать поцелуем. Но научился и исцелять.  
— Лучше? — шепнул он, бережно погладив по волосам.  
Арей кивнул. Он лежал на кровати, понемногу приходя в себя. Шевелиться было страшно — вдруг боль вернулась бы от любого лишнего движения...  
— Не бойся, мой хороший, все позади... — успокоил отец, наклоняясь и касаясь губами его щеки. — Я с тобой... И никому не дам причинить тебе боль...  
— Уже можно вставать?  
— Нет еще. Тебе надо еще хотя бы полчаса полежать, не двигаясь.  
Рука архангела покоилась у сына на груди. И этого сейчас было достаточно. От одного чувства, что отец снова рядом, Арею становилось так хорошо, как в детстве, когда он еще не знал боли.  
— Не оставляй меня больше никогда... — отчаянно попросил он.  
— Теперь мы будем вместе... Улетим вместе.  
— Нет.  
— Ты опять? Я думал, ты уже все понял.  
— А ты не понял?  
— В общем, мне все равно, что ты там себе решил, но я заставлю тебя полететь со мной.  
— Заставишь? Думаешь, так легко можешь решать за меня?  
— Мне все равно. Если надо будет — я тебя и на цепь посажу, чтобы не сбежал.  
Приподнявшись, Арей схватил отца за ворот. Айон обнял его за плечи и мягко положил назад.  
— Тихо... Тебе нельзя двигаться...  
— Я не позволю тебе решать за меня!  
— Успокойся... Если я сказал, что ты полетишь со мной — значит, так оно и будет.  
Арей схватил отца за горло. Айон вонзил когти ему в запястье, заставив себя отпустить. Мрачно уставившись на кровь, стекающую по руке, демон отвернулся. Отец погладил его по плечам.  
— Прости... Но это ты в меня вцепился...  
— Видеть тебя не хочу...  
— Арей...  
— Я так ждал... Ждал, что ты прилетишь и будешь со мной... Ненавижу тебя... Уйди...  
Архангел утешающе погладил его по голове.  
— Я больше не буду... Я тоже ждал... Тоже очень хотел тебя увидеть... А теперь ты меня прогоняешь...  
— Ждал?! Да ты за последнюю неделю мне даже не позвонил ни разу!  
— Прости... У меня были дела...  
— Как мне надоели твои обещания... Ты никогда не держишь слово...  
— Это не так, Арей...  
— Мне лучше знать!  
Демон дернулся и рывком сел, ощутив, как все поплыло перед глазами от головокружения. Мышцы пронзила ужасающая слабость. Но все равно хотелось уйти.  
— Арей, не надо резких движений...  
— Да пошел ты!  
Он встал, но ноги тут же подкосились, и он едва не упал, но Айон поймал и снова положил на кровать.  
— Черт... — простонал Арей. — Больно...  
— Я же предупреждал.  
— Сделай что-нибудь... Я не могу это терпеть...  
— Только теперь послушай меня, пожалуйста.  
Архангел коснулся его груди, снимая боль.  
— Ты все такой же ребенок... — вздохнул он со снисходительной нежностью.  
— А ты все такой же мудак.  
Айон наклонился над сыном, заглядывая в полные неприязни глаза, и улыбнулся.  
— У нас есть время, чтобы все это обсудить.  
— В смысле?  
— А в прямом. В ближайшие годы я больше никуда не улечу.  
— Почему ты сразу не сказал?!  
— Ну... Мне было интересно, как ты отреагируешь...  
— Я тебе что, крыса, чтоб на мне опыты ставить?!  
Архангел весело засмеялся и взъерошил сыну волосы. Арей зарычал от бессильной ярости. Черт побери, как же хотелось разорвать его на части! Он задолбал со своим желанием играть чужими жизнями! Со своей гребаной мечтой! Задолбал ни на что не спрашивать согласия! Он послушал в тот раз, когда вернулся в Рай. Но все равно там не остался. А теперь тянул дальше, на чертову Звезду Истины, когда только-только привез домой.  
Все было иллюзией. Вся жизнь. Правитель Ада не появился в Раю, как обещал. Мечта отца была не более реальна, чем все эти обещания. А дом на Земле — собственный маленький рай, который Арей создал своими усилиями — долгие годы придавал жизни хоть какой-то смысл.  
— Мне пришла в голову одна идея... — продолжал бубнить над ухом отец, и это до дрожи раздражало. — Скоро мы будем на Земле... Признаться честно, мне ее не хватало...  
— Обними меня, — попросил Арей. Едва сдержавшись от того, чтобы добавить: «И заткнись».  
Айон лег рядом с сыном и прижал его к себе. Арей уткнулся ему в ключицу. Голова раскалывалась, и только близость отца позволяла немного унять боль. Архангел перебирал его волосы, целовал, нежно вылизывал ушко. Слегка успокоившись, демон тихо вздохнул, прильнув к нему.  
— У меня было видение... — прошептал он, касаясь губами щеки отца. — Здесь, недалеко от нас, в Аду находится твоя мать...  
Вздрогнув, Айон приподнялся, вопросительно глядя на сына.  
— Я покажу, где это... — пообещал Арей. — Я еще слаб, так что донеси меня до пункта управления.  
— Откуда ты об этом узнал?  
— Повелитель показал мне ее... И велел отдать тебе...

Ад, все такой же величественный и поверженный, плыл среди звезд, оставленный всеми. Айон поверить не мог, что мать сейчас блуждает где-то в его коридорах, живая и реальная. Все происходящее казалось сном. Это могло быть ловушкой, отдавало безрассудством, но архангел ни секунды не терзал себя сомнениями.  
Решительно следуя вперед, он совершенно не обращал внимания на сына, увязавшегося за ним. Он проверял все квартиры. Одну за другой. В какой-то момент, остановившись у двери в самом конце коридора и обнаружив, что она заперта, постучал, и нежный голос из глубины отозвался:  
— Кто там? Входите...  
Оттеснив сына, Айон дождался разблокировки двери и вошел, тут же застыв на пороге.  
— Мама... — выдохнул он, боясь поверить своим глазам.  
Лилит повернулась к нему и замерла.  
— Айон...  
Он кинулся к ней и сжал в объятиях, плача и крепко прижимая к себе. Она обхватила его за шею и разрыдалась, уткнувшись ему в грудь.  
— Это ты... Это правда ты...  
— Мама... Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю...  
Он подхватил ее на руки и понес прочь из проклятого корабля демонов. Вопросы, волновавшие сейчас Арея, совершенно не тревожили Айона, все мысли которого поглощало настоящее мгновение. А между тем, ему стоило бы задаться вопросом, как мать вообще оказалась жива.  
Ее голова хранилась здесь, безжизненная и застывшая, и ничто не могло повернуть время вспять, вернув ей жизнь. Но Лилит была живой... У нее было тело — живое, теплое тело, сосуд, наполненный светлой душой. Она была жива, в этом не было сомнений... Но как такое могло быть?  
Тогда она тоже воскресла... Воскресла, вселив свою душу в новорожденного человека, чтобы повидаться со своим возлюбленным. Таков был ее дар... И Сатана в совершенстве им овладел. К нему она так стремилась, его хотела найти, не зная, что он давно заточен в собственной могиле... К нему. Но нашла лишь его брата.  
А сейчас?.. Кто и как вернул ее сейчас?..

***

Айон любил вспоминать, как Мариса держала на руках маленького Арея. Как кормила грудью, прижимая к себе. В тот день они все вместе лежали на кровати. Айон обнимал ее за плечи, а она укачивала Арея. Демон невольно улыбнулся, когда сын зевнул, показав клычки, и уснул, поудобней устроившись на материнской груди. Айон осторожно взял его на руки и перенес в кроватку, чтобы не тревожить. Укрыл одеялом и, постояв пару минут, созерцая это милое чудо, вернулся в постель.  
— У тебя сейчас рожа треснет, — заметила Мариса, испортив всю возвышенность этого прекрасного момента.  
— Я так его люблю, — улыбнулся Айон, крепко прижав ее к себе и потискав под властью переполняющих чувств. — Я никогда в жизни не был так счастлив. Спасибо, что родила его для меня. Что подарила мне семью. У меня никогда не было всего этого. Всего, что есть у него. Мать никогда не прижимала меня вот так к груди. Я даже не был рожден. Меня извлекли из ее живота, когда она была уже мертва.  
Марису совсем не смутили такие жутковатые подробности.  
— Хочешь наверстать? — усмехнулась она, лукаво прищурившись. И, обхватив ладонью его затылок, пригнула к своей груди.  
Он припал губами к ее соску. Случалось ласкать ее большую, упругую грудь во время секса. Это было приятно. Но сейчас захватило совершенно другое ощущение. Будто он и вправду смог прожить заново время и стать младенцем, прильнувшим к материнской груди.  
Мариса гладила по волосам, и душу заполняло всепоглощающее умиротворение. Было так хорошо от этого семейного тепла. Жизнь, которую он проживал без этого, была лишь жалким суррогатом. Подобием чего-то истинного, важного, вечного. У него отняли семью дважды. Он был рожден без семьи и без семьи был обречен умереть.

***

Почему-то именно этот эпизод вспоминался сейчас. Когда, вырвавшись из бесконечных дней гнетущих раздумий, Айон наконец позволил себе небольшой отдых. На Земле, возле его разрушенного дома, он мог расслабиться и предаться беспечной лени. Немного побыть с сыном, который так давно на этом настаивал.  
— Я помню, как ты совсем маленьким бегал здесь и смеялся, — улыбнулся архангел, обводя взглядом спокойную и тихую природу.  
— Ты тогда тоже совсем молодым выглядел, не то, что сейчас, — усмехнулся демон в ответ.  
— Это намек на то, что я уже старый?  
— Я этого не говорил.  
— Здесь ничего не изменилось... За столько лет...  
— Я всегда хотел все вернуть назад... Вновь пережить то, чего мне не хватило в том коротком детстве... Ты же все равно будешь и дальше сосредоточен только на своих делах...  
Айон хитро улыбнулся.  
— Это кто тебе такое сказал? Я буду с тобой. Даже не надейся от меня избавиться.  
— Со мной? И даже не будешь отвлекаться на своих любовников? — не поверил демон.  
— Ради тебя — легко.  
Арей повис у него на шее. Архангел засмеялся и погладил его по волосам. Они сели на крыльцо полусгоревшего дома и, обнявшись, долго смотрели на лес, слушая, как ветер, шумя, колышет травы, а в речке плещется вода, разбиваясь о берег. От этого наступало приятное умиротворение. Такое необходимое расшатанным нервам после всего, что произошло.  
— Сегодня такой хороший день... — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Почему?  
— Сегодня день твоего зачатия...  
— Да ладно? Ты что, прямо помнишь?  
— Даже твоя мама помнит.  
— А-а... Так это она поэтому ругалась насчет «не мог другой день выбрать»?  
— Ну да... Вот такой я постоянный, что у меня дети в один день родились...  
— А как так вообще получилось? Как ты понял, что хочешь моего существования?  
— У меня настроение какое-то странное было... Одиночество это... Всеобщая ненависть... А тут она... Понимающая, любящая... Я как раз вот здесь на крыльце сидел... А она подходит сзади, руки мне на плечи кладет, наклоняется и шепчет: «Неправда, не думай, что тебя никто не любит... Я тебя люблю...»  
— И тут у тебя башню сорвало?  
— Ну да... Я к ней повернулся, в глаза смотрю, а она улыбается так... На ней еще платьице было легкое, она руку к груди прижимает, а ветер ее волосы треплет... Как раз смеркаться начало уже, звезды появились... Я уже ничего не соображаю, говорю ей: «Подари мне еще одно существо, которое будет меня любить...» А она улыбнулась и ответила: «Какое это счастье для меня...»  
— С трудом могу себе представить, что мама могла такое сказать...  
— Она сказала... Она изменилась... Тогда она была открытой, доверчивой... По крайней мере, со мной... А теперь... С того момента изменилась вся моя жизнь... После предательства Анри я никогда не был так счастлив... Ты вернул мне веру в жизнь... Я и роды у твоей мамы сам принимал, да и больше просто было некому... Помню, как тебя на руках держал первый раз... Руки трясутся, слезы ручьем... А Мариса смотрит и улыбается... А ты маленький такой, живой комочек... Мой... Родной...  
— А какое я первое слово сказал?  
— Не догадываешься?  
— Догадываюсь... Ты так рассказываешь, что аж мурашки по коже... А ты что, все так хорошо помнишь?  
— Могу точное время твоего рождения назвать.  
— А почему ты мне раньше ничего не рассказывал?  
— Не знаю... Сегодня что-то нахлынуло...  
— Что же ты чувствовал, когда думал, что нас убили...  
— До сих пор помню, как ты смотрел на меня в первую нашу встречу...  
Арей обнял отца за шею и прижался щекой к его щеке. Еще никогда в жизни он не ощущал к нему такой всепоглощающей любви. Такого безоговорочного доверия. Айон так редко говорил о своих чувствах. Если бы он только не прятал все это... Если бы всегда оставался любящим и преданным отцом...  
— Пошли в реке поплаваем, — улыбнулся Айон, погладив сына по спине. — А то, чувствую, загрузил я тебя уже по полной...  
— Да уж... Тебе только проповеди читать...  
— Это упрек?  
— Скорее комплимент.  
Они встали с крыльца. Уцепившись за перила, Арей ободрал руку до крови о неровную поверхность и досадливо выругался. Повезло еще, что не нахватал заноз.  
— Только ты можешь так умудриться, — вздохнул Айон и поднес к губам ладонь сына, принимаясь зализывать рану.  
— Мне вообще по жизни не везет... — пожал плечами демон.  
— Это не случайно. Ты всегда сам ищешь неприятности.  
— Делать мне больше нечего.  
— Ты и в детстве таким был. Вредный и агрессивный.  
— И это мне говорит демон, который пьет мою кровь.  
Усмехнувшись, Айон лизнул руку сына от запястья до локтя, чувствуя, как под языком пульсируют вены. У Арея так часто билось сердце, тщетно пытаясь насытить организм гнилой кровью. Она была отвратительна на вкус, но все равно так возбуждала. Так манила впиться зубами в плоть.  
— Э-э, ты куда так разошелся, вампирюка... — возмутился Арей, вырывая руку.  
— Уж и пошутить нельзя, — усмехнулся архангел. — Что ты так на меня смотришь? Я же тебе ничего плохого не сделаю.  
— Да ты бы видел свое лицо! У тебя такой взгляд был, как будто ты прямо сейчас мне в вены зубами вцепишься!  
— Думаешь, я могу такое сделать?  
— А когда такое видишь, вообще как-то не думаешь...  
— Надо думать.  
— Да ну тебя. Думать... Я тебя и так боюсь...  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты большой и страшный!  
Айон засмеялся и прижал Арея к себе.  
— Дурачок...  
— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулся сын.  
Архангел поймал его за подбородок.  
— Как я счастлив, что ты у меня есть... Арей... Что ты существуешь... Что ты рядом...  
Демон мотнул головой, вырываясь. Айон удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Кто последний — тот козел! — усмехнулся Арей, срываясь с места.  
— Ах ты, дьяволеныш! — засмеялся архангел, догоняя его.  
Он настиг уже у самой реки, заключив в объятия, и оба они, не удержавшись, упали в воду. От их тел в воздух поднялась туча брызг.  
— Черт... С ума сошел, я чуть не захлебнулся! — возмутился демон, выныривая и отплевываясь.  
Усмехнувшись, Айон снова утянул его под воду. Однако получил локтем по лицу и вынужден был отпустить.  
— Вот поэтому я тебя и боюсь! — заявил Арей, выбираясь на берег.  
Он отряхнулся, разбрызгав воду, и с недовольством оглядел мокрую одежду. Гримасой, которую он скривил на лице, наверное, можно было распугать всех местных маньяков, браконьеров и комаров.  
— И как это называется?  
— На дерево повесь — высохнет, — пожал плечами архангел. — Сейчас тепло, на жаре все быстро сохнет.  
Сам он так и поступил. Арей хотел возмутиться, но потом, махнув рукой, последовал примеру отца.  
— Я тебе еще отомщу! — мрачно пригрозил он, выливая воду из ботинок и развешивая на суку штаны.  
— Как? — усмехнулся Айон. — У тебя на оригинальную месть фантазии не хватит.  
— А это мы еще посмотрим.  
— Хватит спорить, пошли уже поплаваем.  
— А может, я не хочу?  
— Родителей надо слушаться.  
— И ты мне еще говоришь, что я обнаглел...  
— Конечно, обнаглел.  
— Вот-вот. Мнишь из себя повелителя Вселенной. Может, ты и по воде ходить можешь?  
— Да запросто.  
— Что, правда, что ли?  
— Смотри.  
Айон подошел к воде и наступил на поверхность, даже не думая проваливаться вниз. В глубине души Арей все же ожидал, что он смачно шмякнется прямо в реку. Надеялся, что так и будет. А эти новые способности обмануть законы физики слегка наводили ужас.  
— Обалдеть...  
— Так что слушайся повелителя Вселенной, — самодовольно улыбнулся архангел. — Пошли купаться.  
— Пешком?.. — мрачно уточнил Арей.  
— Пешком мы и по земле походим. Хотя...  
Айон взял сына за руку и повел за собой по реке. Для Арея это было такое новое, необычное ощущение — вода плескалась под его ногами, но он шел по ней, как по земле. От этого захватывало дух.  
Это навевало воспоминания. О совсем другом. О том, кто тоже был способен на это и на гораздо большее. И в нем это почему-то совсем не пугало. Пугало только в отце. Арей сам не мог понять, почему.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он, останавливаясь в нерешительности и пытаясь заглянуть на дно.  
— Легко и просто.  
— Как?  
— Не загружай мозг лишней информацией.  
— Но...  
Арей не успел договорить. Вода под ногами расступилась, и он провалился в реку.  
— Ах ты... Тьфу... — возмутился он, выныривая и отплевываясь. — Ты зачем это сделал, садист?  
Он схватил отца за ногу и повалил рядом с собой, обдав себя градом брызг. Выплыв на поверхность, Айон только рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Ты так по-детски сердишься...  
— По-детски?! Ну, я тебя сейчас...  
Арей схватил отца за плечи и начал топить. Попытка увенчалась неудачей. Айон обхватил его за пояс и потащил за собой.  
— Ну что, сдаешься?  
— Не дождешься! — заявил Арей, принимая истинный облик и обвивая отца хвостом.  
— Оригинальное решение... Признаю свое поражение с чистой совестью...  
— Да неужели?  
— Подловил.  
Архангел усмехнулся и тоже попытался обвить сына хвостом. Костяной наконечник скользнул по спине, но Арей, вырвавшись, оттолкнулся от плеч отца и прыгнул в воду в паре метров от него. Не желая сдаваться, Айон устремился к сыну.  
— Может, перерыв? — предложил Арей, отплывая в сторону. Он уже изрядно вымотался.  
— Ну, поплыли к берегу, — пожал плечами отец.  
— Донеси меня туда...  
— Сам доплывешь.  
Демон пробормотал что-то невразумительное, что подразумевалось как укор архангелу. Это для отца преодолеть такое расстояние ничего не стоило. А Арей основательно устал, пока плыл обратно почти с середины реки.  
— Ну, все, поразвлекались и хватит. Домой пора. Одевайся и полетели, — велел Айон, выбравшись на берег.  
— У меня еще одежда не высохла! — возмущенно напомнил Арей. У него не было сил куда-то лететь. И не было сил объяснять отцу, насколько это тяжело. От непонимания своих страданий демон начинал раздражаться и рисковал в очередной раз поссориться с ним. Поэтому проще было промолчать. Придумать отмазку. Лишь бы не говорить о своих чувствах всерьез, чтобы отец снова обесценил их и выставил слабость в укор.  
— У меня тоже.  
— Давай хоть сами обсохнем!  
— А смысл, если одежда все равно мокрая?  
— Ну давай еще здесь вдвоем побудем.  
— Ну хорошо...  
Усевшись на траву, Айон распустил длинные волосы, давая им возможность высохнуть, и прислонился к дереву. Он выглядел таким прекрасным. Таким совершенным. Отвратительно безупречным. Арей присел рядом и коснулся языком его плеча.  
— Можно поинтересоваться, что такое ты делаешь? — с недоумением спросил Айон.  
— Я тебя оцарапал, в воде еще.  
— А-а... Я и не почувствовал... Ну, зализывай. Сам я все равно дотуда не достану.  
— Ты меня, кстати, тоже задел.  
— Где?  
Арей повернулся спиной, давая возможность увидеть длинные царапины от шеи до пояса. Насколько же сына истощила эта легкая прогулка, если он не смог залечить даже такие поверхностные раны? И почему он ничего не сказал?..  
— О, господи... — выдохнул Айон, ощущая огромный гнет навалившейся вины. Он был так слеп, так безразличен. Все время. Никогда не замечал, как Арею бывает плохо. А он даже не пытался об этом говорить, потому что не надеялся, что будет услышан... — Больно, мой хороший?.. Прости, я не хотел...  
Он взял сына за плечи и принялся зализывать царапины. Демон стиснул зубы. Отец постоянно причинял вред — намеренно и не очень. Вот почему так пугало его новообретенное могущество. Хватало и того, что он был физически сильней.  
— Больно?..  
— Нормально... Черт...  
— Тихо... Сейчас пройдет...  
— Аккуратнее, прошу...  
— Глубокие царапины, тут даже у меня аккуратнее не получится... Вот об этом я тебе и говорил...  
— Когти надо меньше распускать потому что...  
— Думать надо потому что...  
— Черт...  
— Потерпи чуть-чуть...  
— Такое чувство, что ты по моей спине наждачкой водишь...  
— Сейчас уже все...  
Закончив, Айон обнял сына за пояс и прижался щекой к его спине, отчаянно желая утешить. Но совершенно не приходило в голову, как. Чего могло бы быть достаточно. От чего Арею стало бы по-настоящему хорошо.  
— Прошло?..  
— Да.  
Арей вздрогнул от поцелуя в спину. Отец был таким ласковым сейчас. Таким непривычно добрым. Как в детстве. Когда любовь переполняла его.  
— Вот ты так переживаешь из-за пары царапин... — криво усмехнулся демон внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли. — А что ты чувствовал, когда хотел меня убить?  
— Поверь, я до сих пор себя за это ненавижу...  
— Ты видел мои мысли. Правду.  
— Это не может быть правдой...  
— Это правда.  
— Нет...  
— Ты просто не хочешь снова терять того, кто дорог тебе больше всего на свете.  
— Тебя, Арей...  
— Не меня.  
— Арей...  
— Не надо обманывать себя.  
— Я люблю тебя...  
— Кто я тебе?  
— Ты мой сын...  
— Я дьявол. Дьявол без души. С гнилью внутри, оставшейся от души твоего сына.  
— Не говори так...  
— Что во мне осталось от того, что было? Ад убил меня.  
— Но даже аду оказалось не под силу убить в тебе любовь...  
— А по-моему, это ему как раз удалось...  
Арей вздрогнул, когда Айон развернул к себе и пристально заглянул в глаза. Как же настораживала бушующая в его взгляде непоколебимая самоуверенность... Это никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Ничто не может уничтожить душу, сотворенную с той любовью, с которой это сделал я...  
— Но ведь уничтожило же.  
— Арей, я сейчас кое-что сделаю, поэтому не дергайся.  
Айон перехватил руки у сына за спиной и, придерживая его за затылок, припал к напряженно сжатым губам. Арей бы рассмеялся, если бы мог, хоть в первое мгновение и охватил душащий страх. Он угадал — отец снова творил какую-то хрень, не спросив позволения. Снова решил причинить добро.  
«Что ты делаешь?!» — бессильно возмутился Арей, но вряд ли на отца произвел впечатление этот безмолвный телепатический крик.  
«Возвращаю тебе твою душу...»  
«Нет! Уйди! Не надо! Пусти меня!»  
Арей дернулся, но вырваться не вышло. Энергия перетекала из души отца в его гнилую душу. И от этого накатило пугающее, будоражащее, но удивительно прекрасное чувство. Свет... Переливы сверкающих граней... Тепло разливается по телу... Энергия принимает знакомые очертания, становясь его душой... Живой душой... Светлой, чистой и прекрасной...  
Айон отпустил его, и Арей прижал судорожно сжатую руку к сердцу, которое бешено билось под кожей. Он ощущал, наверное, совсем не то, что должен был ощущать. Стоило радоваться. Но казалось лишь, что он принудительно стал жертвой эксперимента. Попыткой создать протез души. Удачной или нет — еще рассудило бы время. А пока только колотило от колоссального напряжения. Отец не имел отношения к науке, отец ни хрена не знал о рисках. Он вечно лез в сферы, которых ни хрена не понимал. Импульсивно творил любую дурость, которая приходила в голову. И больше всего хотелось сейчас на него наорать.  
— Что ты сделал?.. — вместо этого хрипло выдавил Арей севшим голосом.  
— То, что давно хотел.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что я тебя люблю.  
— Ты отдал мне часть своей души?  
— Это твоя душа. Сегодня я чувствовал то же, что и много лет назад... А может, даже больше... В общем, не важно... Это твоя душа... Береги ее...  
Может, это так и работало. Может, тот, кто создал оригинал, мог скопировать душу, испытав похожие ощущения. Может, поэтому отец и был единственным, кто способен подарить рай...  
Наверно, это был судьбоносный момент. Кульминация всего пережитого дерьма. Точка истины. Но Арей почему-то ничего не мог почувствовать. Это должно было быть его счастье. Но пустота почему-то никуда не ушла.  
Он обхватил Айона за шею и уткнулся ему в ключицу. Если бы из глаз полились слезы, так отец хотя бы не увидел их. Архангел погладил его по голове.  
— Ты так повзрослел... Научился обходиться без души... Ты так изменился...  
— Я стал дьяволом...  
— Не в этом дело... Ты не захотел мириться с неизбежным... Ты стал похожим на меня...  
— Я хочу стать когда-нибудь таким, как ты...  
— Конечно, станешь... Ты же мой наследник...  
— Я буду жить в твоем раю?..  
— Если захочешь...  
— Я хочу только, чтобы ты был рядом...  
— Нам уже пора домой.  
Айон встал и поднял сына за плечи. Арей отвернулся, опустив голову. Архангел приподнял его подбородок, заглядывая в чистые фиолетовые глаза.  
— Улыбнись... Я же с тобой...  
Он поцеловал сына в щеку и, отпустив, стал одеваться. Арей усмехнулся, натягивая все еще мокрые брюки. Они поддавались с трудом.  
— Жизнь не стоит воспринимать как трагедию... Странно, что ты, переживший столько страданий, мог так говорить...  
— Жизнь — театр, я — режиссер. Главное — поверить в себя. А уж трагедия или комедия — только тебе решать.  
Демон улыбнулся. На мгновение почему-то стало значительно легче. Он не мог признаться отцу, что совсем не чувствует счастья, хотя должен. Что все, что Айон делает ради него, не имеет значения. Он ненавидел себя за это. Испытывал невероятный стыд за то, что так неправильно чувствует. И ненавидел отца за эти рамки «правильного» и нет.  
Но что-то другое затопило сознание на мгновение и тут же схлынуло. Подтверждая убеждение, что счастье невозможно по заказу. Что счастливым не сделать насильно. Что если он пойдет наперекор своим истинным желаниям, попытается исправить себя — это не сработает. А значит, он должен бороться за свою собственную истину. И верить, что то, чего он на самом деле хочет, когда-нибудь все же произойдет.  
— Мне так не хватало твоих оптимистичных высказываний, — усмехнулся Арей, застегивая ремень. — Веры в себя, в жизнь, в добро... Спасибо тебе за все.  
— Твоя благодарность — лучшая награда.  
— Радуешься, не когда отвечают взаимностью, а когда просто принимают твою любовь? Никогда, наверное, к этому не привыкну...  
Айон тепло улыбнулся. Арей успел уже полностью одеться за время разговора. И теперь снова выглядел как маргинальный рокер. Ему всегда недоставало интеллигентности. Его скорее можно было принять за уличного отморозка, поджидающего приличного гражданина в темной подворотне, чем за ученого с мировым именем. Миллиардера, нажившего состояние. Он не особенно дорожил репутацией. Наверное, мог себе позволить. Но все равно...  
— Ты что, так и по городу ходишь? — со вздохом поинтересовался Айон. — Даже по делам? Даже в приличные места?  
— А что? — недовольно нахмурился сын.  
— Да ничего... Просто у тебя и так лицо страшное, а ты намеренно еще хуже делаешь...  
Арей хмыкнул. Ему нравилось ходить в обтягивающей черной одежде, носить кожу и браслеты с шипами. Хотя выглядел он во всем этом действительно как демон — тут даже приглядываться не надо было. Но этот жутковатый вид полностью соответствовал внутреннему мироощущению. Стоило даже регулярно красить волосы только ради того, чтобы они оставались черными и не выбивались из общего имиджа.  
— Ты, кстати, сильно похудел за эти месяцы... — заметил Айон, меняя тему.  
— А, ерунда.  
— Что ерунда? У тебя все ребра видно.  
— На себя посмотри. У тебя вообще синяки под глазами.  
— Потому что мало того, что у меня дочь маленькая, так еще с тобой вечно какие-то проблемы...  
— От меня у тебя всегда одни проблемы.  
— Прекрати. Не смей больше так говорить.  
— Это правда.  
— Я вдохнул в тебя новую душу. Неужели даже этого тебе недостаточно?  
— Достаточно... Я счастлив... — соврал Арей, вновь мгновенно оказываясь на самом дне. Ощущение, что он должен принимать и любить себя таким, какой есть, что это правильно, что это работает, разбилось на осколки. И вновь стало стыдно за то, какой он неправильный. И вновь взбесило чувство, что этот стыд навязан отцом.  
— Так полетели домой.  
Айон поверил. Ему всегда легче было поверить, что он бог. Властелин всего и вся, способный исцелять несчастных детей и возвращать души калекам. Но дело было совсем не в душе. Дело было в другом. И отцу совершенно не стоило знать, в чем. Пусть бы и дальше оставался в неведении. Пусть верил бы в свое ложное могущество. Поразительно, насколько сильна была его гордыня. Она так застилала глаза, что не позволяла увидеть ничего противоречащего парадигме. Даже если это торчало под самым носом.  
В жизни Арея был только один истинный властелин реальности. Но даже он не желал видеть мир за пределами своей парадигмы. Даже он не мог исцелить несчастье и вернуть душу. Он мог только попытаться создать реальность, где это способно произойти.


	26. Глава 26. Ангел без крыльев

— Мы только прилетели, а нас уже встречают, — усмехнулся Айон, издалека заприметив приближающуюся Арианну.  
Подбежав к ним, девушка бросилась Арею на шею.  
— Где вы пропадали? Мы вас полдня ждем. Арей, вот что ты стоишь? Ты маму полгода не видел.  
— И еще столько же не увидел бы, — пробормотал демон.  
Дежурно поцеловав Арианну, он прошел в дом. Мариса сидела в холле, так что они все-таки встретились. За эти месяцы они ни разу не попадались друг другу на глаза. Это полностью устраивало обоих. Не хотелось, даже чтобы она просто присутствовала здесь. Взглянув на мать, Арей заметил, что она совсем не изменилась. По-прежнему смотрела на него безо всякой симпатии, настороженно и даже с ненавистью. Но вдруг в ее взгляде промелькнул интерес.  
— Что с твоей душой? — спросила она, осматривая его цепким взглядом.  
— Ничего, — с неприязнью буркнул Арей.  
— Подойди сюда.  
Демон подошел, сам не понимая, зачем. Мариса заставила сесть рядом с собой и провела когтем по его щеке. Он дернулся, но она не позволила вырваться, схватив за запястья, и, повалив на диван, стала слизывать кровь.  
— Что же он с тобой сделал... Божественный вкус...  
Пожалуй, первый тест на идентичность суррогатной души натуральной можно было считать успешным. Вот только это совершенно не прибавляло энтузиазма. Мариса облизнулась и припала к губам Арея. По его подбородку потекла кровь. Он хотел оттолкнуть ее, но она была сильнее. Все еще сильнее. Несмотря на наличие души.  
Демон почувствовал себя ребенком. Беззащитным и жалким. Вспоминалось, как мать била в детстве. Особенно в последний год той далекой жизни. Когда об этом узнал Айон, он пообещал забрать в Элизиум, но не успел или не захотел... Он ушел один. И пришли они.  
Арей пнул мать коленом в живот. Мариса захрипела и разжала руки от боли. Он сбросил ее на пол, ударив по лицу, и уткнулся в спинку дивана, пытаясь отдышаться. Кто-то схватил за шею, не позволив этого сделать.  
— Ты что творишь, дьяволеныш?!  
Это снова говорил голос, который всего полчаса назад был таким ласковым... Айон рывком развернул сына к себе и замер, увидев кровь на бледном лице. Его рука дрогнула.  
— Прости...  
Он сел и, обняв Арея за плечи, стал зализывать порезы. Демон закрыл глаза. Вроде бы одинаковые прикосновения, но он так остро чувствовал разницу... Как жадно мать слизывала его кровь, и как отец нежно зализывал раны, чтобы уменьшить боль, которой и без того было слишком много...  
— Ты вообще не доверяешь мне?  
Архангел поцеловал сына в висок и прижался щекой к его лицу.  
— Ты пытаешься быть лучше, а я все глубже падаю во тьму...  
— Теперь тебе придется у меня учиться, — улыбнулся Арей.  
Айон погладил его по волосам.  
— Да, мы все изменились...  
— Ты просто устал. Слишком много лежит на твоих плечах. Ты сильнее отдалился от мечты. Но здесь, рядом со мной, ты никому ничего не должен. Ни Адаму, ни Раю, ни своим мечтам.  
Было так приятно, когда сын говорил такие вещи. Пытался поддерживать. Отвечал заботой на недоверие и агрессию. Сердце наполнялось всепоглощающей любовью в такие моменты. И хотелось как-то ему отплатить.  
Однако Айон мягко отстранился и перевел взгляд на Марису. Сыну он сегодня уже сделал бесценный подарок. А вот она явно нуждалась в его внимании.  
— Мариса, нам надо поговорить, — решительно заявил он.  
Он вывел женщину на улицу. Та настороженно поглядывала на него, не ожидая ничего хорошего, но все равно шла следом. Черт побери, ну что такого она сделала? Просто поцеловала Арея. Да, грубо. Да, без согласия. Но ведь не изнасиловала же! Не избила! А Айон снова делал из мухи слона.  
— А ведь много лет назад мы были так счастливы... — мечтательно протянул архангел, и на мгновение показалось, будто она попала в другую реальность.  
— После такого ты решил поговорить со мной о счастье? — изумленно переспросила Мариса, приподнимая бровь.  
— Зачем ты так с ним поступаешь?  
— Ты все равно не поймешь.  
Айон развернул Марису к себе и, посмотрев в упрямые, решительные черные глаза, припал к ее губам. Он ожидал радости и благодарности за то, что не стал устраивать скандал, но женщина отпихнула его.  
— Что, снова «хочешь повторить»?  
— Я не садист, — улыбнулся архангел. — Давай лучше просто пройдемся вместе по саду.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Мне хорошо.  
— А мне плохо!  
— Это поправимо.  
— Не лезь ко мне, маньяк!  
— Ну уж нет... От зла есть одно средство — добро.  
— Да иди ты со своим добром!  
— Куда?  
— К Арею!  
— И чего тебе счастливо не живется?  
— С тобой, что ли?  
— А что, у тебя есть другие кандидатуры?  
— Нет, блин, ты у меня единственный и неповторимый!  
— А что, разве есть похожие?  
— Да не дай бог!  
— Зачем так категорично?  
— Не хочу с тобой даже разговаривать!  
— Правильно, есть масса других полезных дел, которые мы можем делать вместе.  
— Сейчас по морде дам.  
— Я не имел в виду детей.  
— Все равно по морде дам.  
— В кого ж ты такая агрессивная... Хм... Сестренка...  
— Не напоминай. Адам — сволочь. Вот кому я в морду дам!  
— Все в морду да в морду... — удрученно вздохнул Айон. — Может, сходим лучше куда-нибудь? А то столько времени почти не развлекались по-человечески... Максимум пьянки мелкомасштабные устраивали... У тебя хоть платья-то приличные остались?  
— А вот сходить куда-нибудь я очень даже не против, — сразу растаяла Мариса. — Я пошла одеваться. И ты иди переоденься, а то выглядишь как начинающий бомж.  
— Изысканный комплимент...  
— Вообще-то я хотела тебя обидеть.  
— Вынужден тебя разочаровать — не получится.  
— А вот это мы еще посмотрим!  
Женщина решительно зашагала к дому. Айон усмехнулся и поправил сползающие очки. И чего она всегда в этот день была такая агрессивная? Как будто ее раздражало его счастье. Или что-то еще...  
Мариса надела свое новое платье. Ярко-алое, короткое и открытое, с огромным декольте. Когда Айон его увидел, то долго возмущался, как в этом можно появляться на людях. Мариса для убеждения снова использовала аргумент: «В рожу дам». Плотные черные чулки скрыли клеймо на ее колене, а красные туфли на шпильке и алая, под цвет платья, помада, прекрасно дополнили образ.  
— Она, конечно, злая, но ужасно красивая, — заметил Арей. Казалось удивительным, что он вообще мог говорить о матери хорошо.  
— Самая красивая из всех, что я встречал... — согласился Айон. — С годами, как ни странно, ничего не изменилось...  
Арей вздохнул.  
— Ты сейчас похож на мальчишку, который втюрился по уши и не знает, как к девушке подкатить. По вам и не скажешь, что у вас второй ребенок недавно родился.  
— Кстати, с Амарой придется вам посидеть. Если что, Арианна разберется.  
— Вы надолго?  
— Не знаю. На всю ночь, наверное. А если много выпьем, так точно только под утро вернемся.  
— Ну, удачи...  
— Тебе тоже.  
Арей долго смотрел из окна, как родители шли по проселочной дороге. Они были такие разные... Но не в это мгновение. Оба держались прямо и гордо, оба блистали статью и красотой... Казалось, что если и могут существовать идеальные люди — то это они. Они дополняли друг друга. Сосуществовали в гармоничном симбиозе. Оба давали другу именно то, чего каждый из них хотел.  
Демон вздохнул. Странно, но после всего, что мать с ним сделала, хотелось, чтобы они были вместе. Наверное, виной всему было ощущение, что она нужна отцу.  
Арей ревновал, когда встретил ее снова. Хотел, чтобы она исчезла. Ненавидел за все, что она сделала. За отвратительные моменты детства. За то, что отдала Аду. Но у нее была своя роль во всем этом спектакле. Очень важная роль.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось, чтобы мы жили, как раньше? — спросил Айон, нарушив молчание впервые за несколько минут романтической прогулки.  
Уже смеркалось. Холодало, и он покрепче обнял Марису. Та пренебрежительно фыркнула.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— То, какой ты была... Ты любила меня, ты нуждалась во мне... Или все это было только для того, чтобы я защищал тебя?  
— По-твоему, я всегда тебе лгала?  
— Докажи мне, что это не так.  
— Как? Снова полезешь в мою душу?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне сказала. Сама. Чтобы объяснила. После того, как я узнал, что Адам — наш общий отец, я вообще ни в чем и ни в ком уже не уверен...  
— Разве я похожа на него?  
Порой Айону казалось, что на Адама похож он сам. Больше, чем ему бы хотелось. А Мариса... Пожалуй, в ней было не так уж много от отца. Не самого плохого. Не сильно бросающегося в глаза.  
Она остановилась и, высвободившись из объятий Айона, положила руки ему на плечи. Коснулась губами его губ, затягивая в глубокий поцелуй.  
— Это было твое объяснение? — уточнил архангел через минуту.  
— Это только начало, — ухмыльнулась женщина. — Но сначала, может, все-таки сходим куда-нибудь?  
— А может, в тот бар, где мы с тобой когда-то мирились после сильной ссоры?  
— Далеко...  
— Зато место памятное.  
— Ну... Ладно, — лениво согласилась Мариса. — Но туда идти долго...  
— На руках донесу! — решительно заявил Айон.  
Было приятно вновь окунуться в ту уютную атмосферу тихого полумрака. Будто вернуться в те дни. И осознать, какой огромный путь был пройден с тех пор. Сколь многое изменилось. Насколько он продвинулся вперед.  
— Ты на что там пялишься? — возмутилась Мариса, заметив, что Айон уже пару минут пристально разглядывает какую-то женщину. — У меня ноги не хуже!  
— Да нет, Мариса... — пробормотал он, не отрывая взгляда. — Ты не поверишь... Вот уж кого не думал здесь увидеть...  
— И кого? — подозрительно прищурилась Мариса. — Твою бывшую, что ли?  
— Мне надо с ней поговорить...  
— Зачем?  
— Совесть...  
— Идиотское оправдание.  
— Потому что правда...  
— Ну иди.  
Архангел встал из-за столика, но Мариса схватила его за галстук и притянула к себе. Хоть она и милостиво разрешила поговорить с Элладой, но все равно сердито предостерегла:  
— Будешь на нее пялиться — убью.  
— Да понял я, понял... — вздохнул Айон. Он думал совсем о другом.  
«Ей сейчас под тридцать... Я почти не изменился, а она постарела... Хотя, нет... Похорошела... Из девушки стала женщиной... Сидит тут одна... Непохоже, что она счастлива...»  
Он сел рядом с ней за барную стойку и принялся молча разглядывать. Сложно было разобраться в своих чувствах. Но они определенно были. Смутное, противное чувство вины. Чувство, что он когда-то сломал ей жизнь дважды, хотя совершенно этого не хотел.  
Он накрыл ее ладонь своей, не зная, как еще обратить на себя внимание. Только это почему-то сейчас пришло в голову. А может, просто подсознательно хотелось прикоснуться к ней.  
Мариса мысленно убила Айона прицельным взглядом. Эллада подняла глаза и вздрогнула, увидев его.  
— Айон...  
Он не знал, что сказать. Экзорцистка подалась вперед и приобняла его за плечи.  
— Сколько мы не виделись? Лет десять? Я так ждала тебя... Почему ты ни разу не пришел?  
— Все эти годы меня не было на Земле...  
— Когда ты исчез, я думала, что ты умер... Но ты не мог умереть... Я знала...  
— А ты? Ты до сих пор одна?  
— Да...  
Эллада грустно улыбнулась. Айон заметил морщинки у ее глаз и отвернулся, не в силах справиться с совестью. Женщина коснулась его щеки и развернула к себе.  
— Ты совсем не изменился... Как же мне не хватало этих глаз... Их тепла... Силы... Любви...  
— Ты не знаешь, что я пережил...  
— Так расскажи...  
Архангел покосился на Марису и, взяв Элладу за руку, вывел ее на улицу. Хотелось остаться с ней наедине. Так почему-то было гораздо проще говорить.  
— Все изменилось... И я... — со вздохом начал он.  
— Ты — это ты... И ты никогда не будешь другим...  
— Прошлое осталось далеко позади... Забудь меня... Зачем я вообще появился в твоей жизни...  
— Ты снова уйдешь?..  
— Я...  
— Просто ответь, ты все еще любишь меня?..  
— Да... Но...  
Он не успел договорить. Эллада прижалась губами к его губам. Он обнял ее за талию, притягивая к себе. Не в силах противостоять охватившему наваждению. Она была всего лишь развлечением когда-то. Игрушкой. Домашним питомцем. Но все же он это любил.  
— Сволочь... — услышал он у себя за спиной.  
Это злобное шипение было сейчас совершенно некстати. Айон обернулся, и его встретил меткий удар в челюсть.  
— А с тобой я отдельно разберусь! — яростно заявила Мариса экзорцистке.  
— Не смей ее трогать! — возмутился архангел.  
— Заткнись.  
— Мариса!  
Женщина ударила его ногой по лицу, а потом, притянув к себе за ворот, в живот.  
— Не вынуждай меня лезть в твою душу! — пригрозил Айон, уверенный, что это подействует.  
— Чувство вины — тоже сильная боль, да? — злобно усмехнулась Мариса, сжимая кулак.  
Айон захрипел и рухнул на землю. Эллада с ужасом переводила взгляд с него на Марису. Почему она не пыталась защититься? Похоже, сейчас у нее с собой даже не было пистолета. Может, она вообще давным-давно забросила свое занятие. Да и демонов уже не осталось. Может, экзорцистскую контору вообще успели расформировать, пока они летали в Рай.  
— А человек от этого может умереть мгновенно, — ядовито усмехнулась Мариса. — Хочешь, проверим?  
Ударив Марису по ногам, Айон подхватил ее на руки и впился ей в губы. Она дернулась, но была уже без сил, отобранных этим поцелуем.  
— Забудь меня, — бросил архангел и, распахнув крылья, скрылся в небе, оставив Элладу бороться с отчаянием и страхом. Вряд ли эта встреча принесла ей что-то кроме разочарования. Лучше бы он вообще не попадался ей на глаза.  
Он летел прочь, подальше от города, подальше от людей. Наверное, с Марисой не стоило ходить в приличные места. Ни с кем из них не стоило ходить в приличные места. Все его семейство совершенно не умело себя вести.  
— Как ты мог ее поцеловать?! — бушевала Мариса, кипя от ярости.  
— Губами, Мариса, губами... — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
— Сволочь!  
— Еще расстреляй меня за это.  
— Пусти меня!  
— Зачем?  
— Я тебя убью!  
— Ты ведешь себя глупо.  
— А ты сволочь!  
— Я архангел. И если ты сейчас не замолчишь, я тебя еще раз так же поцелую.  
— Как можно так испоганить поцелуй?!  
— Говоришь прямо как Арей. Если сейчас не успокоишься...  
— Я тоже могу убить твою душу!  
— Не можешь. Во-первых, я уже взял себя в руки, а во-вторых, если ты меня убьешь, то ты себе потом этого не простишь.  
— Пусти меня, я тебе врежу!  
— Истеричка.  
Айон опустился на землю и, отпустив Марису, принял человеческий облик. Они находились у самой окраины города, рядом с лесом, и пустую дорогу освещали лишь далекие огни. Здесь их никто не мог заметить. А потому драка никого бы не удивила. И уж тем более никто бы не пострадал.  
Мариса хотела ударить Айона по лицу, но тот перехватил ее запястье.  
— Обоснуй мне свои претензии.  
— Сейчас тебе по морде обосную!  
— Сама не успокоишься?  
Он притянул ее к себе, но она быстро отвернулась, тут же превращаясь в сущую невинность.  
— Не надо, я больше не буду...  
— Обещаешь?  
— Да! Только не делай так больше! Отпусти меня!  
— Не хочу.  
Мариса сейчас казалась такой страстной, в ней бушевало столько искренней ярости. В этом было что-то особенное. Удивительно прекрасное. Айон обвил ее за талию и прижал к себе.  
— Ты что делаешь?! — настороженно возмутилась она. И получила короткий и искренний ответ:  
— Я тебя люблю.  
Он коснулся губами ее щеки, потом шеи, плеч, груди... Мариса вцепилась в ворот плаща, скидывая его с плеч архангела, и принялась за рубашку. Их губы слились в поцелуе, а руки нежно ласкали друг друга. Айон вцепился ей в волосы и начал расстегивать платье.  
— Козлина ты безрогая! — заявила женщина, стаскивая с него рубашку.  
Архангел только усмехнулся и снова заткнул ей рот. Она вцепилась когтями в его спину. «Ну ничего, я тебе еще потом все скажу!» — подумала она яростно, проходясь по нему когтями.  
Ее платье упало на траву. Минуту спустя и сама она оказалась там же. Айон, улыбаясь, навис сверху.  
— Как меня раздражает твоя довольная рожа! — досадливо выдала Мариса, испортив прекрасный момент.  
— Да неужели?  
— Демон!  
— Спасший твою душу...  
— Когда это было!  
— Для меня — как сегодня... И душа у тебя все такая же прекрасная, несмотря на помыслы...  
Айон провел когтем по ее животу и слизал кровь. Все такую же вкусную. Сложно было оторваться, чтобы не выпить больше. Не хотелось останавливаться. Это распаляло жар желания. Сводило с ума.  
— У меня и тело еще ничего! — сердито похвалилась Мариса.  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Сейчас мне кажется, что ты не изменилась... Что ты по-прежнему любишь меня так же, как тогда...  
— А думаешь, обычно это не так?  
— Ты даешь для этого немало поводов...  
— Я тебя люблю...  
Архангел улыбнулся и снова впился в ее губы. Он даже забыл на мгновение, кто их отец, и сколько боли он причинил ему. Им обоим... Арею... Да всем, если подумать... Все плохое на долгие мгновения вылетело из головы. Пока в его руках была она, пока он прижимался к ней, чувствовал жар ее кожи, двигался в тесной теплоте, обхватив ладонями мягкие груди, мял их и вслушивался в стоны сладостного наслаждения — невозможно было думать о плохом.  
— Небо звездное... — тихо заметила Мариса, когда они лежали на прохладной траве, переводя дыхание. — Помнишь, как мы когда-то давно так же лежали у реки и смотрели на звезды?  
— Помню... Я все помню, Мариса... И хочу вернуть...  
— Чего тебе сейчас не хватает?  
— Арея...  
— Уже столько лет прошло... Ад меняет людей... И меня, и его...  
— Ты уже не считаешь его своим сыном?  
— Он другой... Они убили его душу...  
— Он прежний. А теперь я на сто процентов в нем уверен. После Сатаны он не захочет зла. Да и Ада больше нет. В моей жизни осталось лишь одно зло — Адам.  
— Кстати, где он сейчас?  
— Сбежал. Но я обязательно его найду.  
— Для этого ты здесь?  
— И это тоже... Но я действительно соскучился по Земле... И Арея я бросить не могу...  
— Я бы на твоем месте давно убила его.  
— Ты не на моем месте. А я люблю его...  
— Дьявола, который отрекся от своей жизни в пользу Сатаны?  
— Хватит об этом.  
— Почему же? Он новый дьявол, хочется тебе этого или нет. Адаму он нужен, чтобы убить Сатану.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Так Арей тебе не сказал? Адам хотел заставить его убить душу Сатаны.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Мы долго говорили с Арианной.  
Айон встал и спешно начал одеваться. Мариса снисходительно усмехнулась.  
— Он снова тебе солгал.  
— Зачем?!  
— Сам у него и спроси.  
— Сейчас спрошу, — процедил Айон, закипая. — Еще как спрошу...  
Арей ждал их, сидя на крыльце. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, и сразу же за ворот его сгребла властная рука Айона.  
— Ты почему мне не сказал, дьяволеныш, что Адам хочет заставить тебя убить Сатану?!  
Арей на мгновение растерялся.  
— Чтобы ты вообще меня от себя не отпускал, да?  
— У тебя мозги есть вообще?!  
— Не ори на меня!  
— Я твой отец и должен знать такие вещи!  
— Я тебе не принадлежу! Я не твоя собственность, чтобы ты мог мной распоряжаться!  
— Я беспокоюсь за твою жизнь!  
— Я могу жить и без твоего беспокойства!  
Айон ударил сына по лицу. Арей замер на секунду, а потом схватил отца за горло. Черт побери, он вечно бил, когда что-то было не так, как он хотел!  
— Я не обязан тебе докладывать!  
— Я думал, ты мне доверяешь...  
— Нет! Не доверяю!  
Айон убрал руку сына от своей шеи и, больше ничего не говоря, пошел в дом. Мариса усмехнулась и направилась за ним.  
— Когда же он наконец поймет, что ты из себя представляешь? — бросила она напоследок.  
Да что она, черт побери, вообще могла в этом понимать?!  
Арей кинулся за отцом и, догнав его, обнял со спины, уткнувшись в белоснежные волосы.  
— Выслушай меня...  
— Я слушаю.  
— Я знаю, что ты не желаешь мне зла... Но иногда у тебя оно получается неосознанно... Ты же должен понимать... Если мне будет угрожать опасность, ты ведь запретишь мне оставаться одному... А я не хочу... Я не хочу, чтобы ты мной распоряжался...  
— От этого зависит твоя жизнь.  
— Я не хочу выживать, пойми... Я хочу жить...  
Айон разомкнул объятия и повернулся к сыну. Арей отвел глаза.  
— Жить... — с тоской повторил архангел. — Я попытаюсь дать тебе возможность жить... Я буду с тобой... И не надо относиться ко мне, как к врагу...  
— Просто ты...  
Айон поднял голову сына за подбородок, заканчивая за него:  
— Слишком злоупотребляю властью, да?  
— Да...  
— Может, я часто перегибаю... Но я просто о тебе беспокоился... Ведь если с тобой что-то случится...  
— Ничего не случится... Ты же со мной...  
Арей убрал руку отца от своего лица и, сцепив их пальцы, с усмешкой посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты же архангел, да, в принципе, тебя и так все боятся. И Адам не исключение. А я спать пошел.  
Он и правда развернулся и ушел. Просто ушел. И сделал это как само собой разумеющееся.  
— Вот дьяволеныш... — усмехнулся Айон вслед удаляющемуся сыну. — Совсем обнаглел... Учти, что наш разговор еще не окончен!  
— Зачем продолжать такой бессмысленный разговор? — неохотно откликнулся Арей.  
— Учти, что когда у меня заканчиваются понятные тебе аргументы, я начинаю использовать грубую физическую силу!  
— А вот такого счастья нам не надо!  
— Значит, слушаться надо!  
— Я не раб!  
— Ты мой сын!  
— Где справедливость?!  
— В далеком прошлом!  
— Это заметно!  
— Иди спать, а то весь дом перебудишь!  
— Это ты на меня орешь!  
— Вот и иди спать!  
— Я и так уже ушел!  
Арей возмущенно хлопнул дверью. Может, не стоило говорить с ним так сурово? Пытаться снова и снова давить авторитетом, которого он все равно упорно не признавал. Да, это раздражало. Да, хотелось властвовать над всем сущим, но даже собственному сыну было плевать. И он имел на это право. Как же хотелось найти в себе силы смириться с тем, что мир не обязан соответствовать воображаемому идеалу. Этот путь вел в никуда. Мир можно было переделать. Создать счастье из страдания. Но не таким образом. Не запретив страдание, не наказав за него.  
— Это так ты с ним поговорил? — усмехнулась Мариса.  
— Я устал... — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Меня все достали...  
— Так иди последуй примеру младшего поколения.  
— С удовольствием.  
Сегодня они остались ночевать здесь, в доме сына, а потому до кровати было недалеко. Безмерно радовало, что не придется лететь на корабль. Этот день измотал, хотелось поскорее от него отделаться. Но Мариса обвила за пояс и прижалась щекой к плечу, не дав открыть дверь их спальни. А потом вкрадчиво поинтересовалась:  
— А ты совсем устал?..  
— Ну... Не настолько... — понимающе усмехнулся архангел.  
Арей высунулся из своей комнаты и, недобро оскалившись, процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Будете шуметь — убью!  
Архангел тихо засмеялся и запустил руку в волосы Марисы.  
— Может, тогда прогуляемся?  
— Опять?  
— До рассвета... Как раньше...  
— Пошли.  
Они отправились к маленькому прудику за домом. Улыбнувшись, Айон взял Марису за руку и повел по воде. На середине пруда он развернул ее к себе и поцеловал. Женщина прижалась к нему, обнимая за шею. Они целовались долго-долго, а потом долго смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
— Почему ты не всегда такой? — с сожалением выдохнула она. Ее так тронул этот романтический жест?  
— Ты тоже не всегда такая...  
— Я так тебя люблю...  
— Я тебя тоже...  
Она обвила его руками за пояс и положила голову ему на плечо. Он обнял ее еще крепче и попросил:  
— Спой что-нибудь...  
Мариса тихо запела ему на ухо. Архангел закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в переливы божественного голоса. Он так любил эти совершенные, безупречные звуки, наполняющие душу светлым ликованием. Придающие запредельных сил.  
— Я же вас просил не шуметь! — раздраженно возмутился Арей, выпрыгивая из окна и подходя к родителям.  
Айон направился навстречу и, когда сын приблизился на достаточное расстояние, взял его за руку и притянул к себе.  
— Побудьте со мной вдвоем... Чтобы хотя бы что-то было, как раньше...  
Мариса закрыла глаза, приникнув к плечу Айона, и запустила пальцы в волосы Арея. Тот вздрогнул. Айон улыбнулся и обнял его за плечи. Сын уткнулся в шею, прижавшись покрепче. Было так здорово обнимать их обоих — его и Марису. Семью, которую он выбрал сам. И хоть на мгновение забыть о том, что прошлое уже не вернуть.  
За их спинами послышался шум крыльев. Они разом обернулись и увидели на берегу озера Адама. Сжав оба кулака, ангел быстро заставил Арея и Марису повалиться на колени, задыхаясь. Айон кинулся на него, на ходу материализуя меч. Адам ловко отразил удар.  
«Надо было спать идти... — устало подумал архангел. Отец попытался ранить в сердце, но не достал, только оцарапав лезвием руку. — Ах ты, развалина старая... Ловко двигаешься... Черт...»  
Из горла Айона хлынула кровь. Меч Адама пронзил его насквозь.  
— Я не хочу тебя убивать! — крикнул отец. — Отдай мне Арея — и я уйду!  
— Да пошел ты! — прохрипел архангел.  
Из горла хлестала кровь. Было не так-то просто восстановиться после атаки ангела. Он осел на землю, закрывая рукой рану. Арей кинулся на Адама. Пытался сыграть на внезапности. Хотел защитить.  
— Стой, идиот! — прорычал Айон, пытаясь остановить сына.  
Ангел ухмыльнулся, но вдруг захрипел и рухнул на траву, бросив злой взгляд на Марису. Та без сил упала через секунду после него. Адам вскочил и, увидев, что сын почти восстановился, нанес удар по его горлу. Отвлекшись на Айона, он совсем не заметил Арея, который, подскочив к нему, ударил в лицо. Ангел медленно повернулся к демону, желая обратить на него свой гнев, и его невольно пробрала дрожь.  
— Сатана?..  
Уверенная, жуткая ухмылка, какая бывает только у мертвых, которым уже нечего терять. Поигрывание пальцами правой руки, будто бы он перебирает четки — еще привычка жизни. Прищуренные глаза, смотрящие цепким взглядом. Адам безошибочно понял, кто перед ним.  
— Узнал, братец?  
Адам в страхе отступил на шаг. Он вдруг заметил, что время остановилось. Ветер перестал дуть, птицы замолкли, а его дети замерли.  
— Что ты сделал?..  
— Тебе ведь гораздо больше хочется знать, что я сделаю с тобой? Ты же лишил меня всего. Ты бы ненавидел за такое. Будь ты на моем месте, ты убил бы того, кто посмел отобрать у тебя все.  
Ангел продолжал пятиться. Сатана щелкнул пальцами, и позади Адама выросла стена. Он вжался в нее, с ужасом глядя на брата. Дьявол не спеша подошел к нему и, взяв за запястье, поднял к глазам руку с зажатым в ней мечом.  
— Кровь твоего сына... Ее сына... Ради чего?.. Никогда не понимал...  
Он нагнулся и лизнул лезвие, чтобы ощутить вкус крови. И вновь усмехнулся.  
— А я ведь люблю его... Так, как мог бы любить своего сына... Он один понял меня... А как он просил меня не забирать это тело... Я и не заберу... А вот твое...  
— Нет! — закричал ангел, падая на траву. — Не смей меня трогать! Дьявол!  
— Мы оба знаем, кто из нас действительно дьявол. Я не хочу тебя убивать... Только жизнь принесет тебе и раскаяние, и наказание. Но ты мешаешь жить всей Вселенной... Ты будешь жить, сколько полагается ангелу. Но не как ангел.  
Зрачки Адама расширились от ужаса, и он, спотыкаясь, попытался убежать от дьявола. Сатана поднял руку и сжал в кулак. Колени ангела подкосились, и он рухнул, вцепившись когтями в землю.  
— Не смей!  
— Прости, брат.  
Адам закричал. Закричал от жуткой боли, пронзившей каждую клеточку тела. Крылья у него за спиной осыпались пеплом, оставив на спине ожоги. Он пытался ползти, но боль застилала глаза.  
— Переста-а-ань! — закричал он что есть силы. — Не-е-ет!  
Сатана отпустил его. Адам повалился на траву, часто дыша. Но было уже поздно. Дьявол поднял его меч.  
— Сколько на нем было крови... Крови невинных... Не на лезвии, Адам... На твоей душе...  
Меч рассыпался прахом в его руках.  
— Что ты сделал?.. — прохрипел Адам, приподнимаясь. — Что ты сделал, мразь?!  
— То, чего ты заслужил.  
— Не-е-ет!  
Адам ударил кулаком по стене и почувствовал боль, которая не исчезла через секунду, как раньше. Ссадина на руке неприятно заныла, не собираясь зарастать.  
— Невозможно... Мразь... Дьявол... Ненавижу...  
Он вцепился когтями себе в руку, и новые раны так же не затянулись, как прежде. Кровь продолжала течь.  
— Не-ет...  
Ангел уткнулся лбом в стену, воя. Он весь трясся, извергая бессильные проклятия. Сатана щелкнул пальцами, вновь запуская время, и, на миг закрыв глаза, подошел к Айону. Тот почти восстановился. Дьявол помог ему встать.  
— Ты в порядке, папа?  
— Да... И не такое бывало... А что с Адамом?  
— Сатана лишил его силы.  
— Давно пора.  
Арей стал приводить в чувство мать. Все еще прихрамывая, Айон подошел к отцу. Адам вздернул подбородок, сверкнув злыми алыми глазами. Айон ударил отца ногой по лицу, разбив его в кровь. Едва не рухнув, Адам бессильно оперся локтями о землю. Крестик выскользнул из-за пазухи, упав на траву. Ангел сжал его в ладони и поднес к лицу. Он выглядел, как одержимый. Как алкаш, держащий в руках бутылку. Как будто это было самым ценным, что у него осталось. Почему?  
Айон присел и приподнял отца за ворот. Перед ним предстало немолодое, безобразно-злобное лицо. За секунды Адам постарел лет на двести, а его иссиня-черные волосы стали белыми, как снег.  
— Это ты... Это все ты... Зачем ты родился?! — прошипел он в бессильной ярости.  
— Это надо у тебя спросить.  
Ангел сжал пальцы на шее сына.  
— Я-то восстановлюсь, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Адам отпустил его и взвыл.  
— Ненавижу-у-у! Всех вас ненавижу!  
— Не бойся, в каком-то смысле это взаимно.  
— Лучше бы ты вообще никогда не рождался!  
— Мог бы подумать об этом прежде, чем насиловать мою мать.  
— Убью...  
— Тебе того же.  
— Что ты собираешься с ним делать? — спросила Мариса, подкравшаяся сзади. Она очень кстати прервала этот бессмысленный диалог.  
— Он без силы ничто. Сама решай.  
Айон отбросил ангела и, отряхнувшись, пошел к дому.  
— Сейчас уже рассветет, а я жутко хочу спать. Присоединяйтесь.  
Арей сразу пошел за ним. Мариса же не удержалась от того, чтобы пнуть Адама на прощание. До него больше никому не было дела. Он был теперь ни на что не способен. И никому больше не смог бы причинить вреда.


	27. Глава 27. Прошлое в прошлом

Цепи звенели, держа болтающееся из стороны в сторону тело. Комната полнилась звериным криком. Кнут со свистом рассекал воздух, опускаясь на худое, израненное тело, судорожно вздрагивающее от каждого удара.  
— Тебе пора бы понять, что ты должен измениться, — вкрадчиво прошептал бархатный голос, и его обладатель нанес следующий удар.  
Арей дернулся и сдавленно зарычал сквозь зубы. Вся его спина была исполосована в кровь. Но безжалостная и насмешливая ухмылка на любимом лице была во многие разы больней.  
Схватив сына за подбородок, Айон впился когтями в его кожу, заставляя кровь струиться по бледной шее.  
— У тебя мои глаза, — прошептал он хрипло и возбуждающе, заставив дрожь прокатиться по телу. — Но более в тебе нет ничего от меня.  
Властный поцелуй коснулся губ Арея и последовал дальше, становясь все изощренней. Колено архангела пристроилось меж бедер сына и ощутимо давило на пах. Арей не смел вымолвить ни слова. Лишь томительные стоны рвались из уст. Подвластный манящей страсти, он закинул ногу на отца и с наслаждением потерся членом о его бедро, изгибаясь в цепях.  
— Ты любишь меня, — усмехнулся хриплый шепот. — Ты жаждешь меня. Я твой повелитель.  
Когти бороздили тело демона, причиняя сладкую боль. Отец был прекрасен, и Арей был готов подчиняться ему, позволяя творить с собой страшные и унизительные вещи.  
— Ты все отдашь за мою любовь, — продолжал насмехаться архангел. — Мерзкое, жалкое существо.

***

Проснувшись один в постели, Арей остро ощутил разъедающую душу тоску. Сны об отце надолго вытесняли из сознания образ настоящего Айона. Не придумав ничего лучше, чтобы прогнать из головы страшный сон, демон отправился в бар. Там, к своему глубочайшему изумлению, он обнаружил Адама.  
Было еще слишком рано, и в баре кроме них не оказалось больше никого. Видимо, Адам доковылял сюда как раз к утру и добрый бармен приютил начинающего бомжа. Люди в этом городе могли себе это позволить — они отличались относительным счастьем, а значит, были очень добры.  
Ангел поднял глаза, когда демон подошел к нему и сел рядом. Но не проронил ни слова.  
— Папа тебя увидит — убьет, — первым начал Арей.  
Вместо того, чтобы как обычно ответить, что не нуждается в советах дьявола, Адам умоляюще спросил:  
— У тебя деньги есть? Я теперь ничто... Я не могу без еды...  
Поначалу Арей даже слегка растерялся от неожиданности этого жалкого тона, но потом злорадно усмехнулся.  
— Мне же лучше, если ты сдохнешь. Вспомни, сколько ты меня бил. Да и с моими родителями ты обошелся не лучшим образом. Хотя мне не особо их жаль.  
— Умоляю... Я не хочу умирать...  
Арей посмотрел в глаза Адама. Тусклые, без злобы, как у трупа. Неживые... Морщины, шрамы... Все та же рваная одежда, спутанные волосы рассыпаются по плечам...  
— Выглядишь, как бомж. Хотя, ты теперь и есть бомж... И с каких пор я стал помогать страждущим? Жди.  
Арей перекинулся парой слов с барменом и принес ангелу еды, на которую тот тут же жадно накинулся. Как он и ожидал, бармен собирался накормить убогого и так, и очень обрадовался, когда узнал, что за ним есть кому присмотреть.  
— В конце концов, хоть прощать меня отец научил... — вздохнул демон. — А вот если я тебя домой приведу — он нас обоих прибьет. Ну, я что-нибудь придумаю...  
— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — с искренним непониманием спросил Адам. Кажется, он был от этого почти в ужасе. Настолько не ожидал?  
— Потому что ты попросил. По-человечески, а не как обычно. Я поговорю с отцом, может быть, он разрешит тебе у нас остаться. В конце концов, ты больше никому ничего не сможешь сделать. Без силы, без меча...  
«У нас»... Он мог бы сделать это втихаря. Или снова настаивать, что имеет право жить, как хочет. А потом получить от отца за собственную глупую жалость к тому, кто не сделал для него ничего хорошего. Оно явно не стоило того.  
— Так не может быть... — простонал Адам, закрыв рукой лицо.  
— А ты думал, что так и будешь безнаказанно творить всякую дичь? — хмыкнул Арей.  
Ангел бессильно уткнулся ему в плечо.  
— Почему это происходит со мной?.. Почему?.. Он не мог этого сделать... Он дал клятву, что больше не займет ничье тело... Он поклялся душой...  
Почему? Арей знал ответ на этот вопрос. Потому что это был не Сатана. Потому что Сатана вообще не обладал силой изменять реальность. Это был Правитель Ада, говоривший от его имени. Протянувший нить через три сознания. Соединивший двух мертвецов.  
— Отца сейчас нет дома, поэтому пойдем, пока он не вернулся, — произнес Арей, меняя тему. Он никому не собирался об этом говорить.  
— Там Мариса...  
— Она ушла. Дома сейчас никого.  
Арей встал и подал Адаму руку.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?.. — жалобно спросил тот, поднимая глаза.  
— Не знаю. Но ты-то от этого ничего не теряешь.  
— Я все уже потерял...  
— У тебя осталась жизнь.  
— Это не жизнь. Я не могу даже исцелить собственное тело...  
— Думаешь, я не понимаю? Но со мной рядом всегда был тот, кто оберегал меня.  
— Айон меня ненавидит!  
— Не выдумывай. Пойдем.  
Дома действительно никого не было. Арей дал Адаму одежду отца — благо, она завалялась в шкафах — и отправил его в душ. Раздевшись, ангел оглядел свое тело. Все в шрамах, без былой силы, а на спине от крыльев остались лишь два ожога...  
«Думаешь, за твои грехи не будет расплаты? Так не бывает», — вспомнились слова Айона.  
Еще с начала времен говорили, что худший способ наказать ангела — лишить его крыльев. Не хотелось смотреть в зеркало. И зрелище действительно не обрадовало.  
«Я ничто...» — с тоской подумал Адам. У него больше ничего не осталось. Он не мог вернуться в Рай. В место, где создал прекрасный мир, идеальное общество. Без войн, без страданий, без социальных ролей. Где люди могли быть сами собой, а не исполнять кем-то запрограммированную роль. Могли следовать своей истинной сути.  
Побывав на Звезде Истины, он узнал то, что перевернуло весь его мир. Заставило переосмыслить все и иначе расставить приоритеты. Побывав на Звезде Истины, он узнал, как было создано бытие.  
А сейчас все было потеряно. Все стремления, все планы. Он умер, но продолжал это осознавать. Прямо как все они, застрявшие в бездонной пустоте.  
Он коснулся зеркала напротив своего отражения. Волосы закрыли глаза, скользя по дрожащим плечам. Это было невыносимо. Ничто не должно было так кончиться. И он не мог сдаться. Выход существовал.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Айон...  
Адам повернул голову, и горящие глаза встретили взгляд потухших безразличных глаз. Ангел тут же отвернулся. На пол капали его слезы. Айон подошел к нему и, развернув к себе, обнял.  
— Хоть раз ты почувствовал боль, которую причинял сам...  
Адам вцепился в его рубашку.  
— Прости меня... Прости... У меня больше ничего нет... Только ты... Сын...  
— Вчера ты хотел, чтобы я никогда не рождался.  
— Прости меня...  
Он вздрогнул, когда Айон погладил по волосам. Будто любящий сын. Будто и не было всей этой ужасной боли. Миллионов грехов.  
— Не имею привычки злиться на несчастных. Ты свое получил. Раз ты все понял, раскаялся, мне больше не в чем тебя обвинить. Ты весь в засохшей крови, иди, отмойся. Я подожду.  
Айон увидел ожоги на месте крыльев, когда Адам повернулся к нему спиной. Вечную отметину, напоминающую о невосполнимой потере. И как-то само собой вырвалось быстрое:  
— Стой...  
Он удержал отца за локоть и коснулся ладонью ожога. Адам взвыл от боли.  
— Потерпи, — мягко велел Айон. — Ты же сам восстановиться больше не сможешь. Непривычно чувствовать боль? Из всесильного архангела ты стал обычным человеком... Слабым, уязвимым и старым...  
— Я ничто...  
— Попробуй все исправить.  
— Без силы я не могу ничего... Только выживать...  
— Я помогу.  
— Что ты можешь сделать?! Ты не обладаешь властью вернуть мне силу!  
— Я все могу, отец.  
По телу Адама пробежала дрожь, и он непроизвольно вцепился в сына нервно напряженными пальцами, развернувшись. Впившись взглядом в его глаза. Айон улыбался, и все внутри теплело от его взгляда. Как будто он одарял светлой силой. Как будто правда хотел помочь.  
— Что ты сейчас сказал?.. — хрипло выдавил Адам.  
— Я не дам тебе умереть.  
— Ты назвал меня отцом...  
Айон погладил по щеке, залечивая шрамы. И мягко, утешающе, с непривычным теплом в голосе произнес:  
— Все будет хорошо. Жить можно и без силы. Ведь главное — жить.  
— Я не смогу так жить...  
— Сможешь. Я буду рядом.  
— Это не жизнь...  
— Ты это заслужил. Смирись.  
— Не могу...  
— Хочешь увидеть маму? — неожиданно предложил Айон. Это не могло быть правдой. Это было какой-то уловкой. Все, что он сейчас делал и говорил. — Может, хоть она сможет вернуть тебе желание жить.  
Он ведь не мог захотеть позволить этого... Искренне — точно не мог!  
— Она тоже была человеком. Но всегда хотела жить. Все несовершенны. Все не получают то, чего на самом деле хотят. Поверь, ты не в худшем положении.  
— Что ты об этом знаешь...  
— Я столько раз умирал, но все равно не сдавался, даже когда не было выхода, я всегда находил его. Если я так похож на тебя, значит, ты тоже должен найти в себе силы жить дальше.  
Он утешал. Так уверенно и преданно. Не как враг. Как сын. Почему?  
— Впервые я в таком состоянии... — глухо отозвался Адам. — Это убивает меня... Саму мою суть...  
— Это полезно. Но это надо пережить и стать сильнее. А главное, перестать причинять боль невинным, чем ты занимался всю жизнь. Давай, мойся и лети к маме. В конце концов, именно этим ты всегда утешался.  
— Если бы я не был таким, ты бы не родился...  
— Да уж знаю. Спасибо и на этом, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Час спустя они уже шли по коридорам Элизиума. И Адама почему-то преследовало странное ощущение. Будто бы он вернулся домой. К семье, которой у него никогда не было. Потому что его семья собралась именно здесь.  
— Хочешь поскорее увидеть маму? — отвлек Айон от тревожащих, будоражащих размышлений. — Учти, что я не позволю тебе принуждать ее тебя любить. Я позволяю тебе с ней просто увидеться. Посмеешь ее хоть пальцем тронуть — у тебя этого пальца не будет. Понял?  
— Я ее люблю...  
— Этого недостаточно.  
— Ну почему ты... Ладно. Если ты этого хочешь... Я не буду.  
— Неужели?  
— Я не хочу снова давать тебе повод на меня злиться.  
Войдя в комнату, Адам застыл, пораженный великолепием так горячо любимой женщины. Лилит приветливо улыбнулась ему. Она была все так же прекрасна, как и много десятилетий назад. Не сумев сдержать внезапного порыва, ангел кинулся к ней, заключая ее в свои властные собственнические объятия и желая никогда больше не выпускать. Женщина тихо охнула, растерявшись и замешкавшись на несколько секунд, но, улыбнувшись, обняла Адама в ответ. Тот, крепко прижав к себе Лилит, стал покрывать пылкими поцелуями ее лицо.  
Его руки обхватили ее округлые груди, а губы уже опустились на тонкую шею. Не медля и не тратя время впустую, ангел ласкал ее тело, наслаждаясь наконец присутствием самой одержимо любимой женщины, важнее которой за все это время так никто и не стал.  
Он так увлекся, что совершенно не заметил вошедшего следом Айона, тут же бросившегося к ним. Оттащив отца от матери одним рывком, архангел обнял ее, утешая. Лилит, защищенная объятиями сына, умиротворенно опустила голову ему на грудь.  
Как бы сильно ни хотел отвернуться, Адам продолжал смотреть. Хотелось быть с ними, чувствовать, что он им небезразличен. Хотелось подойти к ним и обнять. Они были его семьей. Но вместо этого он стоял и смотрел, мучая свою душу. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем они наконец отстранились друг от друга, с любовью глядя друг другу в глаза.  
Бросив взгляд за плечо Айона и увидев Адама, Лилит снова приникла к сыну. Архангел с яростью посмотрел на отца.  
— Уйди!  
Конечно, и здесь он был лишний... Везде. Всегда. Все были счастливы. А ему оставалось просто смотреть.  
Он ушел, оставив их вдвоем. Хоть это было невыносимо. Но разве ему было подвластно что-то изменить?  
— Адам теперь другой... — прошептал Айон, гладя Лилит по голове. — Он больше ничего тебе не сделает... Не бойся его...  
— Когда ты рядом, мне не страшно, — улыбнулась она.  
— Теперь я всегда буду рядом...  
Обнявшись, они отправились в сад. Адам, ждавший за дверью, пошел за ними. Он держался позади, и они не замечали его.  
«Все как всегда... Может, это моя судьба?..» — с болью думал он. И тоскливая горечь разрасталась внутри.  
Под вечер в Элизиуме он стоял на балконе своей новой комнаты и, вдыхая морозный воздух, смотрел на звезды. Теперь такие далекие. Недосягаемые. Среди которых потерялось все, что он имел.  
— Ты обещал оставить маму в покое, — послышалось за спиной. — Я разрешил тебе просто увидеться с ней.  
Айон... Заговорил с ним впервые за день — и сразу начал с этого...  
— Я сказал тебе, что это невозможно, — холодно и равнодушно отозвался Адам.  
— Надо отвечать за последствия своих поступков!  
— Как ты себе это представляешь?  
— Ты обещал!  
— Я солгал.  
Адам чувствовал, что сын едва сдерживается, чтобы его не ударить. Но почему-то от этой бешеной ярости, пронзающей насквозь, накатывало лишь пустое безразличие. Может, Айон и попытался поступить благородно — или просто проникся жалостью — но какое это, черт побери, имело значение, если он все равно никогда не стал бы просто относиться по-человечески. И уж тем более — любить. Он жаждал ограничить в правах. Считал вселенским мудаком.  
— Ты чудовище! — в гневе воскликнул он, подтверждая все мрачные выводы.  
— Меня это не волнует, — равнодушно ответил Адам.  
Сын не уловил в его голосе ни тоски, ни горечи. Только напряженно сжал кулаки и, посмотрев в глаза, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Адам со злостью ударил по перилам, оставшись один.  
«Ему совсем на меня плевать?.. — проносились в голове яростные мысли. — Он прав, но легче мне от этого не станет... Сколько тысяч лет меня не могла убить ненависть, и как легко за какие-то пару лет убила любовь...»  
Адам долго стоял, облокотившись на перила и не двигаясь. В надежде, что Айон вернется. Уже стемнело, с гор дул пронизывающий ледяной ветер, а он все ждал. Хоть чего-то. Но ничего, абсолютно ничего не происходило.  
В раздумьях ангел начал вспоминать, был ли он когда-нибудь счастлив. За всю свою жизнь... Ни разу. Вспомнился тот день, когда он подарил сыну ключи от Рая... Тот единственный раз, когда Айон искренне назвал отцом... В сердце шевельнулось какое-то новое, совершенно незнакомое ранее чувство. Горькое осознание. Он был обречен любить безответно. Любить и терять. Достойных и недостойных. Итог один. Всегда.  
Адам достал из-под рубашки крестик. Провел пальцем по шершавой поверхности. Он долго держал его на ладони и разглядывал. В голове медленно зрел план.  
Жизнь изменилась, когда появился Айон. Что-то началось. Что-то происходило. Но никак не удавалось увидеть картину целиком.  
Адам закрыл глаза, проваливаясь во тьму воспоминаний. Увидев Сатану мертвым, больше всего хотелось сказать, как он на самом деле нужен. Но он выбрал смерть, и ничего уже не вышло бы исправить. А Айон... Айон менял облик реальности. Это явно была не его заслуга. Но это происходило из-за того, что он явился в Рай.  
Он принес смерть. Он освободил Сатану. Лишил силы. Лишил всего. Он как-то влиял на Вселенную. Но кто за всем этим стоял?  
Кто-то дотронулся до плеча. Адам вздрогнул и обернулся. Лилит... Это была Лилит. Она навестила его. Смотрела без страха, с сочувствием и пониманием. А он пытался справиться с безмерным удивлением. Айон явно не знал о ее визите. Иначе никогда бы не разрешил.  
— Он с самого начала был дорог тебе... — тихо заметила она, глядя на крестик, лежащий в ладони Адама.  
Ангел сжал его в руке и снова вернул под рубашку.  
— Почему ты пришла? После всего, что я сделал, ты не боишься находиться со мной рядом?  
— Ты еще тогда меня не пугал, — спокойно и доброжелательно улыбнулась Лилит. — Я никогда не ненавидела тебя. Адам… Прошлое не вернуть. Ты всегда совершал ошибки и сожалел о них. Но после совершал снова. Ты движешься по бесконечному порочному кругу. Потому что боишься куда-то прийти.  
— Я со многим смирился... Но...  
Он запнулся, почувствовав, что Лилит расстегивает его рубашку. Но она лишь взяла крестик с его груди и провела пальцем по шершавой поверхности, как он сам мгновения назад. От этого по всему телу разлилось приятное тепло.  
— Все так, как случилось. Просто не совершай новых ошибок, — улыбнулась она.  
Ангел накрыл рукой ее ладонь с зажатым в ней крестиком. Лилит вздрогнула, почувствовав его горячую руку. На балконе было холодно, и она очень отчетливо ощущала пульсацию крови под кожей Адама. А вот его чувства сейчас вряд ли были так же остры.  
— У тебя теперь совсем другой взгляд... — заметила она тихо. — Грустный... Печальный и тоскливый... И совсем не злой...  
Она коснулась ладонью его щеки. Адам наклонился к ней очень близко и посмотрел в чистые фиолетовые глаза.  
— У Айона твои глаза... — прошептал он, завороженный этим прекрасным видением. — Такие добрые, красивые...  
Лилит подалась вперед, обнимая его за шею и припадая к губам. Он закрыл глаза и прижал ее к себе. Они так и продолжали сжимать в ладонях крестик — память о них обоих и о Сатане. И Адаму казалось, что он сходит с ума от соприкосновения их рук, зажатых между телами. Голова предательски кружилась. Пол уходил из-под ног.  
— Зачем, Лилит?.. — тихо спросил он. Не хотелось вновь обретать надежду. Не сейчас. Только не сейчас.  
— Я тебя люблю.  
Казалось, что все это просто сон. Вот сейчас он проснется, и все исчезнет... И этот взгляд, и эти губы, и слова, которые он хотел услышать всю свою жизнь... Адам отпустил руку Лилит, и она, еще раз посмотрев на крестик, поцеловала его. А потом улыбнулась.  
— Здесь холодно. Пойдем внутрь.  
Вернувшись в комнату, она села на диван, ожидая, пока ангел закроет дверь на балкон. А когда он сел рядом, легла ему на колени. Она вела себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Будто они не расставались на годы. Будто он ее не убивал.  
Адам погладил ее по голове. Он отчаянно силился понять, как работает ее восприятие. Как она может верить ему после всего. Как может быть с ним добровольно. Почему вообще делает это, имея выбор. В прошлый раз он ей его не давал.  
Айон вошел как раз вовремя, чтобы застать родителей целующимися. Он собирался закатить скандал, но по искренней улыбке мамы понял, что она явно не имеет ничего против, и замер, раздираемый досадой и не высвобожденной яростью. Адам отвернулся, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Айон, — улыбнулась Лилит. — Иди к нам.  
— Я хотел поговорить с Адамом, но, вижу, вы заняты... — с плохо скрываемой злостью процедил архангел. — Я лучше потом зайду.  
Уходя, он так резко рванул на себя дверь, что на мгновение показалось, будто она вот-вот выскочит из петель.  
— Злится, — коротко констатировал Адам ему вслед.  
— Иди, помирись, — предложила Лилит.  
— Незачем. Я на него тоже злюсь.  
— Он сам к тебе не придет.  
— И пусть.  
— Но ты ведь и правда нарушил свое обещание. Ты пообещал ему невозможное.  
— У меня складывается ощущение, что ты его любишь больше, чем любила Сатану.  
— Так оно и есть.  
— Да неужели?!  
Адам так уставился на Лилит, что она рассмеялась.  
— Надо уметь оставлять прошлое в прошлом. Жизнь состоит из настоящего.  
— Все, что у меня было, осталось теперь в прошлом.  
— Неправда.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду Айона, то ему на меня плевать.  
— Он простит тебя. Просто подожди чуть-чуть.  
— Я уже ждал несколько лет. Мы за это время всего-то один раз по-человечески поговорили.  
— Несколько лет для твоих грехов — это мало. Такое вообще не прощают. А он простит. Я его знаю. И прошлое для него действительно останется в прошлом, если ты изменишься в настоящем. А ты с каждым годом становишься все хуже и хуже. Ты уже даже не можешь дотронуться до ключей от ворот Рая.  
— Это потому, что я признал себя виновным...  
Лилит улыбнулась. Лукавая бестия. Она лучше всех знала, насколько он бывает ранимым и обидчивым. Невыносимо психованным. Она прожила с ним несколько тяжелых, страшно болезненных лет.  
— У тебя появилась совесть?  
— К большому моему сожалению, да. И совесть эта — мой сын.  
— Ты стал каким-то нерешительным, слабым, неуверенным...  
— А в чем я могу быть уверен, если рядом каждый день ходит моя «совесть» и смотрит, не делаю ли я что-нибудь плохое?  
— Он тебя перевоспитал?  
— Да ну его... Надоело... Я уже себя реально стариком начал чувствовать... Черт, и почему тогда все так произошло?..  
Лилит утешающе погладила Адама по руке и положила голову ему на плечо. От ее присутствия становилось легче и теплей. Он любил ее, он был ей одержим. Он знал ее с самого детства. Но у них было слишком мало общего. Их просто связывали какие-то вещи, которые безмерно много для него значили. Она не понимала его. Он встречал женщин, которые понимали гораздо лучше. И все равно не мог избавиться от этого наваждения. Как бы отчаянно ни желал.  
— Прошлое в прошлом.  
— Я, наверное, никогда с этим не смирюсь...  
Она поцеловала, отвлекая от мрачных дум. Но это нисколько не помогло.  
— Почему ты жива? — измученно вздохнул Адам, заглядывая ей в лицо. — Почему родила детей в Аду? Что тогда произошло? Что вообще происходит?  
— Он привел меня в Ад, — улыбнулась Лилит. — Я сама с ним пошла.  
— Зачем?  
— Он кое-что мне пообещал.

***

Она прогуливалась по лесу, когда он вырос у нее на пути словно из ниоткуда. Высокий, широкоплечий. В золотых доспехах. Она едва узнала его.  
— Ты похож на своего отца, — улыбнулась она. Они не виделись тысячи лет, промелькнувших для нее за один миг.  
Он подал ей руку в зловещем безмолвии. Самаэль был мертв. И теперь Правителем Ада стал он, перестав быть собой.  
Адам мало рассказывал о том, что произошло после ее смерти. Похоже, он и сам не знал никаких подробностей. Но ей хотелось узнать.  
— Куда ты поведешь меня? — спросила она.  
— В Рай, — ответил Правитель Ада. — Я заберу тебя в Ад. Достану детей из твоего чрева и выращу. Один из твоих сыновей отрежет голову от твоего тела, хранящегося в лаборатории. Захочет сбежать и унести ее с собой. Но она останется там, пока не придет время. А когда оно настанет, все вы сможете встретиться в Раю. Все будете живы. И я приду, чтобы на это посмотреть.  
— Ты снова отвел себе лишь роль наблюдателя? Ты так и не нашел счастья для себя?  
— Нашел, — произнес он все так же безэмоционально, без единой выделяющейся интонации. Только прежде раздумывал несколько долгих секунд. — Но я не обрету его. Не такой ценой.  
— Тебе решать, — сочувственно улыбнулась Лилит. Ей хотелось погладить его по щеке в ободряющем жесте. Но она лишь вложила руку в его холодную ладонь.


	28. Глава 28. Смерть — не повод прекращать жить

Адам с Ареем появились дома под вечер. Оба в прекрасном настроении. Шутили, смеялись, будто старые друзья. Айон, стоящий на крыльце и ожидавший их, вышел навстречу, едва заслышав голоса.  
— Я же говорил — поможет, — усмехнулся он.  
Утром он наконец разрешил отцу навестить мать, но сам предусмотрительно остался у Арея, отчаянно пытаясь не сорваться и не помешать их общению. Адам провел в Элизиуме целый день и, похоже, теперь чувствовал себя значительно лучше.  
Из обычной одежды, которую ему дал Арей, он переоделся в свою, в которой ходил в Раю. Пусть он не мог вернуть себе крылья, но ни за что не желал расставаться с любимым плащом. Он не утруждал себя даже тем, чтобы носить под ним рубашку. Благо, что носил хотя бы штаны.  
— Только по городу так не ходи, — посоветовал архангел.  
Адам отмахнулся.  
— Не царское это дело — пешком ходить! Мне внучок обещал подарить машину!  
— Узнаю прежнего тирана... — вздохнул Айон. — Это на тебя мама так подействовала?  
— Ты бы видел, что они творили, — шепнул отцу Арей.  
— А ты что, видел?  
— А на что мне камеры?  
За сие откровение сын был награжден подзатыльником.  
— Что, завидно, что сам не видел? Хочешь, тебе тоже расскажу? — ехидно предложил он, потирая затылок.  
— Хочу, — неожиданно согласился Айон.  
— Что, правда, что ли? — не поверил Арей.  
— Я и сам расскажу! — весело вклинился Адам.  
— Тебе лишь бы похвастаться, — хмыкнул демон.  
— А тебе что, завидно?  
— Чему? Последствиям?  
— Если бы не эти, как ты выразился, «последствия», у тебя бы отца не было, малявка! И матери тоже!  
— И на том спасибо!  
— Айон, он говорит твоими словами! — возмутился Адам.  
— А что еще тебе можно ответить? — резонно заметил архангел. — Ты, кстати, слишком жизнерадостный... Что все-таки произошло?  
— Давай я расскажу! — сразу предложил Арей.  
— Только без подробностей!  
— Не обещаю!  
Хмыкнув, Адам ушел в дом. Арей обнял отца за шею и повел в сад, на ходу рассказывая, что случилось в Элизиуме. Это явно доставляло ему удовольствие как процесс.  
— Когда мы прилетели, они друг на друга сразу без слов набросились, плачут оба и целуются, — начал он с энтузиазмом. Ему что, и правда так нравилось подглядывать? Как он это воспринимал? Как просмотр реалити-шоу? — Потом в комнату ушли, практически даже убежали. А там...  
— Короче, — стальным голосом велел Айон.  
— Тебе что, неинтересно? — разочарованно вздохнул Арей. В его глазах явственно читалось «какой же ты скучный». — Ну ладно. Часа через два они разговаривать начали. Ну, как разговаривать... Он ей плакался, а она его успокаивала.  
— Переходи сразу к тому моменту, где он снова жить захотел.  
— Давай лучше по порядку. Они еще тебя долго обсуждали... Пересказывать?  
— Не надо.  
— Он Сатану раз пятьдесят проклял... Лилит ему сказала, что он сам виноват. Он разозлился, стал на нее орать... Сейчас не нервничай — он ее один раз ударил. Потом полчаса перед ней на коленях ползал, извинялся. А мама у тебя вообще святая... Я послушал, что он там с ней делал — у меня аж мурашки по коже... Я бы на ее месте с ним как минимум то же самое сделал... А она так искренне хотела ему помочь... У него раны, какие остались, она все залечила. Он ей говорит: «А кому я с таким телом нужен? Даже летать не могу, не то, что сражаться». А она улыбнулась и отвечает: «Мне и Айону. Мы тебя никогда не бросим». Ну, дальше ты опять скажешь «короче», поэтому еще часа два я пропущу. Потом мы в развалины его замка полетели. Он переоделся, они там еще часок поторчали, потом уже при мне долго прощались. Он хотел ее сюда привезти, но я не дал — ты ведь запретил. Зачем, кстати? Она на него так хорошо влияет.  
— Это все?  
— Ну, если в общем...  
— Понятно. Значит, это она на него так повлияла?  
— Ага. Я бы после такого тоже...  
— Без подробностей.  
— А садист он, конечно, тот еще... — хмыкнул Арей. И странно было слышать это от него. Он и сам не отличался милосердием и добротой. — Никогда не видел настолько жестоких... Даже демоны в Аду со мной лучше обращались, чем он с нами. Ты про маму моей мамы знаешь?  
— Нет.  
— А я в его воспоминаниях видел... Она же до пяти лет где-то у монашки жила... А ее настоящую мать он убил... У меня когда это перед глазами мелькает, даже мне жутко становится... Ты не знаешь, что он с ней делал... А свою дочь она успела спасти, но он ее потом нашел...  
— Да знаю я, что он из себя представляет. Иногда мне его придушить хочется... Я с таким удовольствием об этом думаю, что сам себя начинаю бояться... Когда я вспоминаю все, что он сделал, я его ненавижу...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, с трудом унимая бушующую в душе ненависть. Давать ей выход было совершенно не время. Весь день он готовился к тяжелому разговору. И наконец решился.  
— Давно хотел тебе сказать... — произнес он тихо. — Мне нужно на время оставить тебя...  
— Опять куда-то улетаешь? — напрягся Арей. — Ты же обещал...  
— Я могу взять тебя с собой.  
— Мне и здесь есть, чем заняться.  
— Арей... Это очень важно для меня...  
— Это твои проблемы. Хочешь — лети. А мне хватило и того, что я уже пережил. Мир и так похож на помойку, зачем еще больше разочаровываться?  
— Почему ты так уверен, что тебя ждет разочарование?  
— Я просто знаю. И тебе не советую.  
— Я все равно полечу.  
— Твои проблемы.  
Развернувшись, Арей зашагал к дому. Айон с тоской посмотрел ему вслед. Разговор вышел слишком коротким. Сын быстро вынес бескомпромиссное решение и на этот раз совершенно не хотелось на него давить. Стало бы только хуже. Оставалось лишь уповать на то, что со временем он поймет.  
— Что, разозлился, что ты его опять бросаешь? — усмехнулся Адам, подкравшийся сзади.  
— Уйди, а то у меня руки так и чешутся тебе врезать, — огрызнулся Айон.  
— Я помочь хотел. Ты же упрямый, все равно полетишь, а я знаю, как оказаться там мгновенно.  
— То есть как — мгновенно?  
— Телепортация, что тут непонятного?  
— Ты умеешь телепортироваться? — переспросил Айон, пораженный внезапной догадкой. — Так ты оказался на Земле?  
— Умел, — нехотя подтвердил Адам, с явным трудом употребив это слово в прошедшем времени. — Но тебя могу научить.  
— Почему ты раньше не сказал?!  
— Это было невыгодно. А теперь уже все равно.  
— Я тебя все-таки убью...  
— Я и сам скоро умру. Быть может, раньше, чем мог бы. Только предупреждаю сразу — телепортация на Звезду еще опаснее, чем полет. В полете ты хотя бы можешь успеть сообразить, что тебе стоит повернуть назад.  
— Я не боюсь смерти!  
— В данном случае — стоило бы.  
— Показывай, как телепортироваться.  
— Твое упорство тебя погубит, — вздохнул Адам.  
Почему он вообще так активно настаивал, что не стоит этого делать? Он что, пытался заботиться? Ограждал от опасности или от могущества? Он наверняка вел двойную игру. Но никак не выходило понять, что он задумал.  
И все же Айон не ожидал от отца такого великодушия. Это трогало где-то в глубине души. Всего несколько дней ушло на то, чтобы обрести новую способность и научиться ей управлять. Адам был хорошим учителем. Может, он вообще не был такой уж отвратной личностью. Просто Айону никогда не доводилось узнать его положительную часть.  
— Это необычная звезда, — закончил Адам последние наставления. — К обычной, как ты знаешь, даже близко не подлетишь. А эта пускает, но не всех.  
— Я уже понял, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Айон. — Ты все сказал?  
— Нет, я не сказал, чтобы ты этого не делал.  
— Увы, сам знаешь, что я на это отвечу.  
— Тогда иди... — тяжело вздохнул Адам.  
— Я собираюсь вернуться, — с усмешкой пообещал Айон.  
Он закрыл глаза и исчез. Ангел поежился и, собрав остатки силы, взглянул через пространство. Он предполагал, что это произойдет. И должен был отговорить Айона, убедить, что он еще не готов. Все, кто приходили к Богу с намерением переделать его мир прежде, чем понять, сгорали в синем пламени Звезды Истины. Потому что несли только глупость и вред.  
«Самаэль... — мысленно обратился к брату Адам, зная, что будет услышан. — Я вижу, что с ним происходит то же, что и со мной тогда... Верни мне силу... Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал...»  
«Ты не сможешь его спасти», — мрачно отозвался Сатана.  
«Смогу! — отчаянно заспорил ангел. — Я знаю! Только верни мне силу! Он ведь и тебе как сын!»  
«Только ради него...»  
Ради него... Наверное, ради него стоило умереть...

Айон очнулся где-то у леса и, шатаясь, поднялся. Тело болело, голова раскалывалась. К горлу подкатывала тошнота. О том, чтобы дойти до дома, не могло быть и речи. Архангел присел на камень, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. И вдруг, бросив мимолетный взгляд вниз, заметил на груди крестик отца.  
«Он же... Ради меня... Нет...» — пронеслось в сознании. Внезапно вспомнились крылья, сгорающие в пламени. Слезы. Улыбка, просящая жить...  
Сжав в руке крестик, Айон прижал его к сердцу. В памяти мелькали картины того ада, что он видел там, на проклятой звезде. И сгорающего в пламени ангела...  
«Адам... Отец...»  
Он взвыл, не справившись с собой.  
«Почему сейчас?! Именно сейчас?!»  
К нему подбежал Арей и, схватив за плечи, взволнованно заглянул в лицо. Айон обнял сына за шею и уткнулся ему в грудь, воя.  
— Он мертв... Арей, он мертв... Из-за меня... Почему?!..  
«Потому что так должно было произойти», — хотел ответить демон. Но не смог.  
Для отца не существовало предначертанности. Он не признавал власти Правителя Ада. Он упрямо пер на грабли и ждал, что они сломаются об его лоб.  
Но Правитель Ада всегда приходил. Всегда говорил о том, что произойдет. Он не предвидел будущее. Он его создавал. Он дарил надежду. Он сказал, что они когда-нибудь встретятся в Раю. И теперь Арей понимал, что это еще способно произойти. Что ничто не кончено. Он прожил всего двадцать девять лет. Возможно, гораздо больше ждало его впереди. Но все эти годы страданий стоило прожить, если повелитель действительно ждал там, в конце. Чтобы узнать ответ на главный вопрос.  
Арей прижал голову отца к своей груди и тихо запел, заглушая сдавленные всхлипы:

Ты унесешь меня на крыльях смерти  
Туда, где создал райский сад.  
И будем мы с тобой отныне вместе.  
Не будет больше никаких преград.

Но это вряд ли утешило его. Он просто плакал какое-то время, уткнувшись в грудь Арея. А потом попросил оставить его одного.  
«Глупо тратить свою жизнь на тоску по мертвым». Сколько фальши и лжи было сокрыто за этими словами... Да, Адам был лживым, коварным тираном, безжалостным и бездушным, но он был его отцом... Он подарил ему жизнь, сам того не желая... Подарил Рай... Отнял все, но все отдал...  
Айон несколько часов сидел на камне у леса и думал об отце, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Вспоминал огненные глаза, решительные, гордые и непреклонные. И тот взгляд, когда Адам потерял силу — жалкий, умоляющий и безразличный...  
«Любил ли я его?..» — вопрошал он сам себя, но никак не находил ответ.  
Их первая встреча... Всесильного архангела и демона, который его ненавидел... Адам едва не убил Айона, но все же убил его ребенка... Все казалось потерянным... А когда отец узнал... И подарил ему Рай... Без него ничего бы не было... Без него мечта так и осталась бы недосягаемой... Но какой ценой удалось прикоснуться к ней...  
Айон вдруг вспомнил, как Адам жил с Лилит. Пусть он видел лишь обрывки этих воспоминаний, но все равно не понимал, как она могла любить его после всего, что он с ней сделал. И почему любила их, его детей. Наверное, этого он никогда бы ему не простил... В каком-то смысле того, что Адам дал ему жизнь... Но как... Какой ненавистью и болью...  
«Приятно осознавать, что я дал жизнь такому, как ты. Грехом и гневом, а получилась любовь...» — вспомнились слова отца.  
А ведь правда, почему он, рожденный в Аду, захотел свободы? Рая? Чего-то большего, чем вечное подчинение? Потому, что хотел быть похожим на отца, хотя и не знал его? Или же неосознанно стремился к нему, в Рай?..  
Их дороги не раз могли пересечься. Но он встретил его слишком поздно, так и не успев до конца узнать... Был ли Адам на самом деле таким тираном, или же просто пытался найти выход своей боли? Имела ли вообще значение его мотивация? Или стоило судить лишь по плодам?

***

— На колени, дрянь!  
Удар по лицу. Лилит падает на пол. По щекам текут слезы, перемешиваясь с кровью. Адам наступает на шею тяжелым сапогом.  
— Посмотрим, как тебе понравится в аду, который создал твой дьявол!  
Он ждал, что она станет молить о пощаде. Она не проронила ни слова. Он продолжал бить ее. Кровь растекалась по полу, заливала его белые одежды. Он убивал ее снова, но чувствовал только злость. Казалось, будто она думает лишь о нем, о своем любимом... Его брате...  
— Умрешь за него, да?! — закричал Адам страшным голосом. — Снова умрешь?!  
Она приподнялась на дрожащих руках и посмотрела в горящие ненавистью глаза.  
— Злом не заставить любить.  
Он криво ухмыльнулся, безумно засмеявшись.  
— Если я заставлю, то ты будешь меня любить!  
— Это не любовь. Такого тебя нельзя полюбить.  
— А это мы сейчас проверим!  
Он поднял ее за горло и бросил на кровать. Постель оросило алым.  
Лилит попыталась подняться, но он навалился на нее, вцепляясь когтями в хрупкую шею. Она даже не пыталась сопротивляться. Только прикрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть его искаженное гневом лицо. Ангел ударил ее по щеке, сильнее сдавливая горло.  
— Это я! Я, а не он! Смотри мне в глаза! Я твой хозяин!  
Ни единого слова, только кровь пролилась из приоткрытых губ. Адам наклонился и впился в них, жадно слизывая ее. Лилит подняла ослабшую руку и погладила его по волосам. Он потрясенно оторвался от нее, заглядывая в полные тепла и прощения глаза.  
— Когда-нибудь ты испытаешь боль, во сто крат превосходящую нашу... — тихо шепнула Лилит.  
— Ты... Жалеешь меня?..  
Лилит прикрыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась разбитыми губами.  
— Я не держу на тебя зла... Ты виноват, но я не хочу злиться... Я тебя прощаю... Мы тебя прощаем...  
— «Мы»?.. Этот... Зато я вас не простил!  
Он ударил Лилит так сильно, что разбил в кровь лицо. Из ее груди вырвался судорожный вздох. Но она снова не попыталась дать сдачи. Адам провел когтями от ее шеи до живота, оставив кровавые полосы.  
— Этим ты меня не обманешь... — хрипло прошептала она. — Ты же не ненавидишь его, я знаю... Иначе не стал бы носить ту единственную память о нем...  
— Ты ничего не знаешь!  
— Пусть так... Но он простил тебя... И я прощаю...  
— Заткнись!  
— Разве это любовь?  
— Для меня — да!  
— Поэтому мне тебя и жаль...

***

Ад по сравнению с этим показался бы раем... Тот, кто дал ему жизнь такой ненавистью, отдал за него свою жизнь... Он улыбался... Просил прощения... И умолял жить... Он действительно испытал боль, во сто крат превосходящую боль всех тех, кто страдал из-за него...  
«Я не смог дать тебе хорошую жизнь... Но и умереть я тебе не позволю...»  
Это сказал он, улыбаясь и плача, когда крылья его сгорали в адском пламени звезды. Он понял... Все понял... Впервые в жизни понял, что значит любить... И отдал свою жизнь за того, кого любил...  
Айон сжал в руке крестик и, сунув под рубашку, встал. Эта пустота в душе была ему знакома... Уже не раз... Он всегда терял тех, кого любил... Но впервые не хотел убеждать себя в том, что ему все равно.  
— С каких пор ты стал скорбеть по умершим?  
Архангел обернулся. Как же это было сейчас некстати!  
— Отстань, Мариса, я думаю.  
Женщина подошла к нему. Положила руки на плечи, заглянула в глаза. Уверенно, с вызовом, с безмерной наглостью сказала:  
— Думаешь, он хотел, чтобы ты тратил свою жизнь на сожаление? Твоя жизнь слишком бесценна, чтобы ты растрачивал ее на скорбь.  
— Я знаю, — сдержанно ответил Айон.  
— Вот и сделай выводы.  
— То, что я теперь собираюсь сделать — так это обдумать свою мечту. И еще сейчас я хочу побыть один.  
— Я никуда не уйду!  
— Зато я уйду.  
Айон исчез, во мгновение растворившись в пространстве. Мариса досадливо выругалась.  
— Научил! И так с ним почти не видимся, так теперь он еще и перемещается мгновенно!  
Иногда это был единственный способ от нее избавиться. Наверное, в любой другой момент Айон бы этому обрадовался. Сейчас же было слишком паршиво на душе.  
Он шел по Раю к могиле Сатаны. Там всегда царили тишь и умиротворение, а именно этого сейчас хотела измученная душа. Но, подходя к поляне, он увидел то, чего никак не ожидал увидеть.  
Из-под выжженной земли пробивались маленькие ростки. Птицы пели заливисто и радостно, а деревья колыхались на легком ветру, приветствуя архангела. Такого оживления у могилы не было никогда. Обычно здесь не ощущалось даже дуновения ветерка. Но теперь... Что-то изменилось теперь.  
Подойдя ближе, Айон увидел у надгробного камня двоих. Сердце заколотилось так бешено, что показалось, будто оно готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Он со всех ног побежал к ним. Они повернули головы и, увидев его, улыбнулись. Преодолев границу, архангел повис на шее у отца.  
— Ты... Но как?.. — только и смог выдохнуть он, теряясь в ощущениях. Облегчение, недоверие, но больше все же радостное ликование — вот что разрывало на части сейчас.  
— Лучше уж быть духом и торчать в пределах могилы, чем не существовать совсем, не так ли? — усмехнулся Адам, обнимая его.  
— Мне так не показалось, — хмыкнул Сатана. Вряд ли он был доволен новым соседством. Но почему-то тактично терпел.  
— Вы теперь вместе... Здесь... — неверяще произнес Айон, отстраняясь от Адама. Тот весело сообщил:  
— После стольких лет мы впервые сели и поговорили. Не учитывая тот факт, что мне пришлось для этого умереть... Вообще-то тут скучнее, чем в жизни... Хотя, если бы сюда сейчас Лилит...  
— Она моя! — недовольно рявкнул Сатана.  
— А я не жадный — поделюсь!  
— Вы ругаетесь, как будто всегда были друзьями... — растерянно пробормотал архангел. Он и правда больше не видел в этом вражды и многотысячелетнего противостояния. Только соперничество — обычное, несерьезно-шутливое, ни к чему не обязывающее. Такое, в котором мужики могли набить друг другу морды из ревности, но окончательный выбор все равно оставался исключительно за женщиной. Если бы она вообще захотела выбирать.  
— Смерть сближает, знаешь ли, — хмыкнул Адам. — Как говорится, сам поживешь — увидишь. И вообще, вот что ты тут делаешь? Пока живой, надо отрываться по полной! Так что давай, дуй на Землю и получай от жизни удовольствие! А мы уж тут найдем, чем заняться!  
Он выглядел непривычно оживленным. Как до потери силы. Хотя потерял еще больше. Саму жизнь.  
— Я хочу спросить, — вкрадчиво начал Айон. Он слишком долго над этим раздумывал. И теперь, когда они оказались здесь и сейчас все втроем, наконец решился. — Вам известно, кто такой Правитель Ада? Чего он хочет? Он покинул Рай вместе с тобой?  
Сатана изменился в лице. Помрачнел. Между бровями его залегла глубокая напряженная складка. Адам отвел глаза, принимая невинный вид. И оба они молчали. Молчали, потому что не хотели говорить.  
— Ты все равно не сможешь повлиять на то, что он делает, — наконец ответил Сатана. — Выброси его из головы. Он сотрет из нее все, что сочтет лишним. Если я скажу — ты не запомнишь этого. Если ты не должен этого знать.  
— И даже ты не сможешь ему противостоять? Даже Адам?  
— Никто не сможет.  
Черт побери. Он ждал чего-то подобного. Но все же надежда не могла умереть так просто. Он не мог сдаться. Хотелось бороться ради мечты. Ради Арея. Больше всех Правитель Ада мучил его.  
Айон достал из-под рубашки крестик и, сняв со своей шеи, положил на надгробный камень.  
— Пусть та вещь, которая связывала вас, будет с вами.  
— Иди уже, — улыбнулся Адам.  
Наверное, Айон и правда больше ничего не мог для него сказать или сделать. Поэтому он просто обнял отца на прощание и исчез. Адам со вздохом уселся на надгробный камень.  
— Чем-то он и на тебя похож... — пробормотал он задумчиво. — Хотя, когда она со мной была, всегда только о тебе думала...  
— Злишься? — мрачно поинтересовался Сатана.  
— Не-а. Мертвым уже все равно.  
— А если бы был живой?  
— Если бы... Если бы я сейчас был живой, хрен бы я про злость вспомнил!  
Сатана усмехнулся и прислонился к камню, скрестив руки на груди. Прикрыл глаза, щурясь на яркое солнце. Он редко воплощался днем, предпочитая существовать во тьме. Но теперь Адам вынуждал наплевать на все расписания.  
— Это из области «не войной я займусь, а любовью»?  
— Именно. В этом смысле мертвым быть очень скучно...  
— Привыкай.  
— А вот не хочу! Люди не меняются после смерти! И я не буду!  
Адам топнул ногой и, запрыгнув на камень, пафосно заявил:  
— Смерть — не повод прекращать жить!  
— Айон бы то же самое сказал.  
Ангел хмыкнул и гордо задрал голову кверху.  
— Мои гены!  
— Ты сейчас с камня навернешься.  
— Ты пессимист!  
— Я умер, когда был молод.  
— Ну... Это уже ты сам так решил... И вообще, жить можно, и будучи мертвым! Хочешь, докажу?  
— Ну, попробуй, — нехотя согласился Сатана.  
Час спустя Анри, который как всегда замещал Айона на его ответственном посту (но на самом деле просто усиленно делал вид), проезжая мимо могилы, услышал шум и, затормозив, отправился на поиски его источника. Демона ожидал шок. В сумерках поляну освещал яркий свет скоплений живых фонариков — светлячков, а на ней была самая настоящая дискотека. С танцами и кучей пьяных ангелов. Возвышаясь на надгробном камне в обнимку с какой-то девушкой, Адам читал лекцию Сатане, который, вздыхая и косо поглядывая на брата, стоял, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к границе.  
Спрыгнув в камня, Адам подскочил к брату так быстро, что тот не успел отпрянуть. И, облизнув его щеку, пьяно захихикал. Сатана разъяренно сжал кулаки и угрожающе надвинулся на ангела, но тот обернулся к толпе и тут же громогласно возвестил:  
— А щас я станцую стриптиз!  
— Ты ведешь себя, как животное, — яростно прошипел Сатана.  
— А это плохо? — искренне удивился Адам. — Животные подчас гораздо человечнее, чем люди. Им ведь никогда не придет в голову убивать ради удовольствия.  
— А ради чего убивал ты?  
Проигнорировав этот выпад, Адам потребовал включить что-нибудь посексуальнее и все-таки станцевал.  
«И за что мне все это», — тоскливо думал Сатана, созерцая это безобразие. Все мысли отчетливо отражались у него на лице.  
Адам мог бы устроить здесь даже оргию. Подданные слишком любили его, слишком скучали по нему, слишком переживали из-за того, что он больше не вернется во дворец, что он сменил способ существования и теперь ограничен незримыми стенами могилы. Эти толпы невероятно раздражали. И больше всего раздражало, что Адама любили. Что было, за что. Он сделал счастливыми всех этих людей. И это не заставляло посмотреть на него иначе. Только сильней распаляло ненависть. Потому что он не заслуживал чужой любви. Он не имел права делать другим ничего хорошего после того, как сломал жизнь самым близким. Это все было несправедливо. Нечестно. Неправильно. Но Сатана ни черта не мог изменить, пока был заперт здесь.  
— Брат, что мы, в самом деле, всю жизнь из-за женщины ругаемся? — беззаботно бросил Адам, когда толпа наконец разошлась. Он как ни в чем не бывало сидел на камне и болтал ногами. Больше всего хотелось его придушить. Но он был уже мертв.  
Сатана с недовольством взглянул на начинающийся рассвет. Теперь уже не казалось, что быть запертым здесь в одиночестве — худшее проклятье. Худшее произошло сейчас, когда он оказался заперт здесь с братом наедине и никак не мог от него избавиться.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? Сейчас мы оба в равных условиях — ты тоже умер. И я ее тебе не отдам.  
— Да ладно тебе! Надо быть современней!  
— В смысле? — мрачно насторожился Сатана.  
— В смысле делиться с ближним! — подмигнул Адам.  
— Не понял...  
— Объясняю: сначала она была с тобой, потом со мной, потом опять с тобой. А я предлагаю то же самое, только в ускоренном порядке.  
— Ты что, совсем с ума сошел?!  
— А что такого?  
— Ты еще предложи нам втроем жить!  
— Отличная идея!  
— Я тебя сейчас убью!  
— Увы, но уже поздно. Я и так мертв. И вообще, чего ты так завелся? Ты ее любишь? И я тоже. А она нас обоих любила. Ей же лучше — два мужика будет!  
— У тебя совсем крышу снесло?!  
— Скучный ты, братик. А давай у нее самой спросим?  
— Как? Она на Земле сейчас.  
— Не проблема! Я же не ты — я могу свободно по Вселенной перемещаться, но только духом. Но это не важно, спросить-то я могу.  
— Ну, попробуй, — скептически хмыкнул Сатана.  
Ангел растаял в воздухе, но вернулся уже через пару минут.  
— Ну, что она сказала?  
— Айон сказал, что я старый извращенец...  
— Полностью с ним согласен, — усмехнулся Сатана.  
— Да ну, неинтересно с вами... Эх, мне бы сейчас обратно жить...  
— Ты, как и я, ушел из жизни добровольно.  
— А что, я должен был дать Айону умереть? Я только ради него... Да не смог бы я после его смерти жить!  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— По-твоему, я совсем сволочь?  
— Ну...  
— Может быть. Но только не с Айоном.  
— А вот это уже больше похоже на правду. И с чего это ты так к нему привязался?  
— А, сам не знаю... Наверное, он меня полюбил, вот я и подобрел...  
— Странно. После всего, что ты сделал... Мне казалось, ты давно продал свою душу.  
— Я и сам так думал...  
— Ты — и вдруг пожертвовал жизнью...  
— Не напоминай. Я жить хочу-у! Чувствовать, летать... Как раньше... Я столько всего еще не доделал...  
— Кхм... Не дай бог, чтобы ты это доделал...  
— Я не про это! Я, может, все осознал! Измениться захотел! А тут бац — и все, конец?! Ну почему-у?!  
— Смирись.  
— Не смирюсь! Такой облом! Я только в этой клетке могу быть во плоти, и то это фигня по сравнению с живым телом! И что это за жилплощадь — десять на десять метров?! А из мебели — камушек посередине! Где мой дворец?! Где мои крылья?! Где мои женщины?!  
— Где твои мозги?  
— Да иди ты!  
— Куда? Дальше, братец, уже некуда.  
— Логично...  
Адам вздохнул и уселся на камне, подперев рукой щеку.  
— Скучно... Может, в картишки?  
Сатана закатил глаза.


	29. Глава 29. Изменить мир

— Здесь по-прежнему чудесно, — усмехнулся Айон, прислоняясь к стене дома и подставляя довольное лицо ласковым лучам солнца.  
Арей сел на скамейку поодаль, расслабленно откидываясь назад и сжимая в руке ладонь отца. Что-то давно забытое всколыхнулось в душе, поселяя в ней легкое умиротворение. С ним снова было так хорошо...  
— Кстати, ты знаешь, что я видел Правителя Ада в твоих мыслях? — поинтересовался архангел будто бы невзначай. — Ты знал, что случится, если я отправлюсь на Звезду Истины. И не сказал мне. Решил, что я не поверю?  
— Чего?! — едва не поперхнулся демон. — Почему ты раньше не сказал?! Зачем ты вообще сказал?!  
— Не важно. Просто прими этот факт.  
Черт побери, да все говорили ему, что случится! Все вокруг! Разве он послушал хоть кого-нибудь?!  
— Все, — мрачно отрезал Арей, медленно закипая. — С меня хватит. Я хочу побыть один. Наедине со своими мыслями и подальше от тебя!  
— Как скажешь. Не забыл, кстати, еще, как действует мой дар на таких, как ты?  
Айон наклонился к губам сына, ухмыляясь. Арей резко отодвинулся.  
— Это не забудешь, — проворчал он, отворачиваясь. Архангел засмеялся.  
— Да уж... Не особенно приятно, согласен... Даже мне, а уж тебе-то каково, представляю...  
— Не представляешь.  
— Поверь, прекрасно представляю. И, между прочим, я это пережил ради тебя.  
— Только ради меня?  
— В основном. Не веришь?  
— Верю.  
— Я верю, что ты веришь.  
— Скорее, надеешься.  
— Ну, как-то так... — обескураженно вздохнул Айон, почесывая в затылке. Словесные препирательства с сыном часто заставляли чувствовать себя идиотом. С самого детства. Арея невозможно было переспорить никогда, ни при каких обстоятельства. Мрачный и самоуверенный, он всегда оказывался прав. Поэтому в споре с ним и приходилось так часто применять силу. Других аргументов просто не находилось. А потом Айон долго себя за это корил.  
Он хотел попросить прощения. За все — за то, что лез сыну в голову без спроса, за то, что бывал жестоким тираном, за то, что не прислушивался и не оправдывал доверия. Но внимание архангела тут же отвлекла Мариса, бросившаяся ему на шею и принявшаяся покрывать лицо поцелуями.  
— Это у нее в Адама, да? — съязвил Арей, за что тут же получил от матери.  
— Мариса! — возмутился Айон.  
Та впилась в его губы, не дав сказать, чтобы она не обижала Арея. Напряжение понемногу улеглось, и дружное семейство, кое-как терпя друг друга, отправилось провести вместе вечер. Впервые за долгие месяцы, в которые Айон полностью отдавал себя одной лишь мечте. А после смерти Адама он какое-то время хотел побыть в одиночестве. Неудивительно, что семья успела так соскучиться по нему.  
Утро тоже выдалось веселым. Проснувшись в одной постели, Арей и Мариса дружно сматерились, после чего демон вскочил и начал торопливо собираться.  
— Пап, ты не помнишь, куда я вчера дел свои очки? — нервно поинтересовался он, растолкав Айона.  
— Мои заодно поищи, — равнодушно откликнулся архангел.  
— Понятно... Ну, и хрен с ними... Найдешь — отдашь.  
— Да вон они, на тумбочке лежат.  
— Сразу не мог сказать? — раздраженно возмутился Арей. И замер, натянув штаны и похлопав себя по карманам. — Стоп. А где ключи от моего «Хаммера»?  
— Кстати... А где ключи от Рая?..  
— Ты что, ключи от Рая посеял?!  
— Посмотри в кармане моих брюк...  
Арей порылся в карманах отца и нашел и ключи от Рая, и ключи от «Хаммера».  
— Как после пьянки... — проворчал он. — Ни хрена не найдешь... Все, я к себе. Твои ключи там оставить или на тумбочку положить?  
— Не дотрагивайся до них, обожжешься.  
— Почему это?  
Айон замялся. Потом все же негромко ответил:  
— Потому что ты дьявол.  
— Проверим? — криво усмехнулся Арей.  
— Сказал, не трогай!  
— Я и не собирался!  
Демон стремительно покинул комнату, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. Они снова поссорились на пустом месте. Черт бы побрал это все...  
— Зря ты на него наорал, — довольно промурлыкала Мариса, ласкаясь к архангелу.  
— Знаю... — вздохнул Айон, неохотно приобнимая ее за талию. — Но если бы он до них дотронулся, ему было бы больнее...  
Мариса хитро улыбнулась.  
— А нам больше никто не мешает...  
— А Арей в чем-то прав — это что у тебя, правда в Адама?  
— Заткнись.  
Архангел вновь тяжело вздохнул. Он бы врагу не пожелал иметь такую семейку.  
Отделавшись от Марисы и понеся при этом некоторые потери, Айон отправился прямиком к сыну и застал его спящим за столом с бутылкой вина в руках. Он собирался сейчас же разбудить его и отругать, но демон вдруг дернулся и тихо застонал сквозь сон. Айон осторожно приблизился к нему.  
— Знаю, что ты этого не любишь... Прости...  
Он наклонился и коснулся лбом его лба, положив руку ему на шею, чтобы не позволить дернуться и резко прервать контакт. Ощутив, как тьма отступила, а на ее место проникло живое тепло, Арей, проснувшись, вскочил и увидел перед собой отца.  
— Что ты сделал?..  
— Прости, просто я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо... — стал виновато оправдываться архангел. — Я больше не буду...  
— Да нет... Ты... Спасибо...  
— Ты не злишься?  
— Ты защитишь меня даже от самого себя...  
Айон шагнул к сыну и прижал его к себе. Арей обхватил отца за пояс и уткнулся ему в ключицу. Он впервые не устроил скандал. Впервые принял помощь. Впервые за нее поблагодарил. Впервые попросил еще, произнеся тихое:  
— Прикоснись к моей душе...  
— Ты же... — неуверенно начал Айон, но сын перебил настойчивым:  
— Пожалуйста...  
Архангел приподнял его голову за подбородок и уткнулся ему в лоб. Демон закрыл глаза, погружаясь в душу отца. Когда Айон захотел отстраниться, сын запустил пальцы ему в волосы, не позволяя.  
— Арей, достаточно... — осторожно предостерег архангел.  
— Нет... Я хочу твою душу...  
— Арей...  
Когда сын впился когтями в кожу, Айон несильно сжал его горло в ответ.  
— Хватит!  
Арей еще сильнее вцепился в отца.  
— Если ты меня сейчас не отпустишь, я тебя ударю, — пригрозил Айон. Сын вонзил зубы ему в шею и, ощутив кровь у себя во рту, принялся жадно сосать ее из раны.  
«Если так дальше пойдет, мне опять придется отчитываться перед Марисой, почему я весь в крови...» — промелькнула мимолетная мысль.  
— Ты по-хорошему не понимаешь? — мрачно осведомился Айон, сдавливая горло сына сильной ладонью. Арей захрипел. Архангел оторвал от себя его руки. Скрутил у него за спиной, подавив сопротивление. И крепко прижал сына к столу. — Пришел в себя?  
— Да... — прохрипел Арей. — Отпусти...  
Освободившись из хватки отца, он поднялся, опираясь на стол. И облизнул текущую по подбородку чужую кровь.  
— Прости... От меня у тебя и правда одни неприятности... Каждый день по новой царапине...  
Архангел добродушно усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Ты бы видел, что со мной Мариса делает.  
— Я же хотел...  
— Да ладно, все нормально. Последняя чистая рубашка... Ты не мог поаккуратнее кусать? А то если я буду без рубашки ходить — Мариса совсем с ума сойдет.  
— Дай я залижу...  
— Уверен? А крыша у тебя опять не съедет?  
— Нет, все нормально...  
— Ну, тогда залижи.  
— А рубашку я тебе свою могу дать...  
— На два размера меньше? Нет уж, тогда лучше совсем без нее.  
— Прости еще раз...  
— Это я уже слышал.  
— У меня всегда так получается...  
— Все, успокойся уже. Забыли.  
— Я дьявол...  
Арей обнял отца за плечи и принялся зализывать рану. Айон погладил его по голове. Сын сегодня был удивительно добрым и покладистым. Благодарил, просил прощения. Что с ним случилось, черт побери?  
— Ты не дьявол.  
— Я хотел твою душу...  
— Все равно... Даже у меня такое было... Успокойся... Все будет хорошо...  
— Тебе хорошо... Ты архангел... Мне ты даже до ключей от Рая дотронуться не разрешил...  
— Потому что обожжешься!  
— Потому что я дьявол!  
— Не дьявол!  
— Дьявол!  
— Да черт с тобой! На, дотронься!  
Айон нервно вытащил из кармана ключи и протянул Арею. Демон неуверенно взял их и положил на ладонь. Они серебрились и переливались в свете тонкого солнечного лучика, выглянувшего из-за тучи, отражая радугу.  
— Ну, как ощущения?  
— Как от твоей души...  
— Что, и совсем не больно? — удивился архангел.  
— Нет... Наоборот...  
Арей погладил ключи большим пальцем. Он смотрел на них как завороженный. И выглядел так, будто между ними происходил какой-то безмолвный разговор.  
— Я же говорил, что ты не дьявол, — улыбнулся Айон, взяв ключи с его ладони и убрав назад в карман. — Что с тобой?  
— Не знаю... Просто вдруг словно какая-то тяжесть с плеч упала... Мне так хорошо...  
— Ну, хоть чем-то я тебе помог...  
— Спасибо...  
— Да, в принципе, не за что... А часто тебе теперь снятся кошмары?  
— Всегда...  
— А ведь уже столько лет прошло...  
— Это не забывается... С этой болью не справиться никогда...  
Айон прижал сына к себе. Сегодня хорошо получалось его утешить. Это придавало веры в себя. Поэтому архангел решил попробовать снова.  
— Я сейчас кое-что сделаю. Закрой глаза, — попросил он.  
— Что именно? — напрягся Арей.  
— Верь мне.  
Демон закрыл глаза. И, когда Айон разрешил их открыть, увидел, что стоит у могилы Сатаны. Это было забавно. Он успел забыть это ощущение. Забыть, каково проноситься сквозь пространство и время. Хотя прошло не так уж много лет, они казались вечностью. Ужасной вечностью в беспросветном аду.  
Братья как обычно спорили. Адам яростно доказывал Сатане, как хорошо жить, а тот только хмыкал и отворачивался. Дьявол первый заметил незваных гостей и небрежно помахал им рукой. Адам, более подвижный и жизнерадостный, побежал к ним, но забыл о границе и впечатался в нее лицом, после чего долго ругался.  
— И какой идиот придумал эту дурацкую конструкцию?! — возмутился он в конце.  
— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, братец, но ты, — усмехнулся Сатана.  
— Вот я козел!  
— Согласен.  
— А ты вредина! Ну что, гости дорогие, выпьем за встречу?  
— Мертвые тоже любят пьянки? — воодушевился Арей, в этот миг нашедший в Адаме родственную душу.  
— А то! — уверил ангел, выуживая из-за надгробного камня бутылку вина.  
— Это без меня, — отказался Айон.  
— А тут на троих и не хватит! — не растерялся Адам.  
Архангел вздохнул и отошел к Сатане. С ним явно нашлось бы больше конструктивных тем для разговора. Он один казался вменяемым среди присутствующих. Не придуривался и не налегал на алкоголь.  
— Как тебе тут с ним живется? — сочувственно поинтересовался Айон.  
— Достал он конкретно, — усмехнулся дьявол. — И после смерти от него покоя нет.  
— Представляю... Предлагал уже вам с мамой втроем жить?  
— А то как же... Даже предлагал из-за нее на дуэли драться. Нет, ну умер уже — так успокойся, а он — нет, все ему жить хочется.  
— Ты-то сам как?  
— А что я? Я уже не одну сотню лет здесь нахожусь. Но никогда здесь не было так шумно и оживленно.  
Сатана бросил взгляд на Адама с Ареем, которые пили на брудершафт. Казалось, что он смотрит на ангела, как на близкого и родного. Несносного, невыносимого. Кого-то, за кем обязан приглядывать. Хоть и терпеть всего этого не может. Айон ощущал, что безмерно рад за них.  
— Вот так иногда понимаешь, что от него уже никак не отвяжешься — и такая тоска накатывает... — тяжело вздохнул Сатана. — А ты что? Проблемы?  
— Да Арей все из-за ада мучается...  
Дьявол ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Ну ничего, с таким отцом не пропадет.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Уверен. Если уж ты убедил дьявола, то сможешь убедить и его преемника, не так ли? Ты замечательный человек, Айон. Если бы у меня был такой сын, как ты, я бы им гордился.  
— Знаешь... Мне всегда казалось, что Арей похож на тебя... Но теперь я понял, что нет... Больше он похож на Адама... На зло под лживой маской добра...  
Сатана улыбнулся.  
— А ты похож на свою мать. У тебя ее глаза. В тебе вообще нет ничего от Адама. Хотя... Нет, форма лица его... А еще ты несешь отпечаток его духа...  
Айон слегка напрягся, когда дьявол взял его левую руку и показал небольшой, едва заметный шрам на запястье. Когда-то эти холодные прикосновения едва не убили. Хоть это и было в прошлом, тело все еще помнило, как с ним обошлись.  
— У него такой же.  
— Когда ты успел заметить?  
— Мертвые подмечают детали. Но больше ты все-таки на маму похож... В тебе есть сострадание...  
— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты был моим отцом...  
— Мне бы тоже хотелось... Но я уже мертв... Глупо чего-то хотеть, когда совсем ничего не можешь...  
— У тебя еще остались желания?  
— Да... Ведь моя жизнь не была счастливой... При ней я не достиг ничего из того, чего желал...  
Сатана бросил косой взгляд на Адама и Арея.  
— Опять сейчас напьется и будет мне про своих женщин рассказывать, — тяжело вздохнул он, отвлекаясь от одних мрачных дум на другие — более насущные. — В прошлый раз на двести сорок пятой остановился.  
— Хочешь сказать, он их всех помнит?  
— Сам удивляюсь. Хотя, на такие вещи у него всегда память хорошая была... Кстати, шли бы вы с Ареем отсюда — они уже вторую бутылку открывают.  
— Сейчас начну отнимать — опять скажет: «Не лезь в мою жизнь!».  
— Раньше тебя это задевало.  
— Я уже и внимание обращать перестал — он каждый день так говорит. Через полчаса приходит, вообще забывает, что ляпнул.  
— Ну и правильно... Видеть надо суть.  
— Суть, говоришь?.. Сейчас он у меня получит! Арей, еще хоть глоток сделаешь — пешком домой пойдешь!  
Дьявол засмеялся, глядя на то, как Айон поднимает с травы пьяного сына, который шатается и пытается возмущаться, и орет на Адама, а тот миролюбиво задирает руки кверху. Когда отец и сын исчезли, ангел встал и, подойдя к брату, прислонился к границе.  
— Так вот... А тысяча двести сорок шестая — Касира — была в моем земном замке служанкой... Как мы тогда с ней отрывались, пока ее в подвале без башки не нашли... Ну, ладно, давай по порядку...  
Сатана тяжело вздохнул и заткнул уши. Он очень жалел, что невозможно придушить мертвого.

— Ты каждый день напиваешься! У тебя в голове что-то кроме алкоголя осталось?!  
— Не ори на меня!  
— Я тебя убью сейчас! Ты когда думать начнешь?!  
— Это мое дело!  
— Твое дело?! Я тебя не для того создал, чтобы ты спился в тридцать лет!  
— А я на этот свет не просился!  
— А меня это не волнует!  
— Да пошел ты! Отпусти меня!  
— Чтоб ты рухнул тут?!  
— Зато сам!  
Айон наконец дотащил сына до комнаты и, открыв дверь ногой, бросил его на кровать.  
— Ты тиран! — заявил демон.  
— А ты идиот! — с досадой ответил архангел.  
— Узурпатор...  
— Алкоголик.  
— Сын Адама!  
— А вот это уже обидно!  
Нащупав головой подушку, Арей обнял ее и почти сразу вырубился. Айон вздохнул и, сев рядом на кровать, осторожно снял с него черные очки. Зачем сын вообще их носил? Чтобы скрыть следы непроходящего похмелья?  
— Горе ты мое... — с улыбкой вздохнул Айон, погладив его по щеке. — Только в такие моменты понимаю, как же мало могу сделать для твоего счастья... Дьяволенок...  
Наклонившись, он коснулся губами щеки сына, чувствуя запах вина из приоткрытых губ.  
— Я отдал тебе все... Но ты ничего не взял...  
Выражение лица Арея во сне было таким безмятежным и спокойным, как в детстве. И сейчас это худое лицо с острым подбородком было очень похоже на лицо того маленького ребенка, которого архангел любил больше жизни. Та привычка спать, свернувшись калачиком... Растрепанные черные волосы... Темные теперь лишь в тех местах, с которых еще не смылась краска.  
Айон заправил седую прядь сыну за ухо. Несколько минут подряд он сидел и просто смотрел на него. Перебирал его волосы. Потом со вздохом поднялся и заметил, что Арей даже не потрудился скинуть ботинки. Архангел разул его и заботливо укрыл одеялом, а сам снова уселся рядом.  
— Нет, ну разве я могу тебя бросить?.. — сказал он тихо. — Я ведь так тебя желал... Что бы ты ни говорил...  
Арей чуть шевельнулся во сне.  
— Тебе опять снится ад?.. Ты до сих пор скрываешь от меня столько вещей...  
Айон ласково погладил сына по голове. Тот улыбнулся сквозь сон. Архангел вздрогнул и, коснувшись губами его острого ушка, встал, решив больше не тревожить. Хотелось отдать ему всю нерастраченную нежность. Лечь рядом и обнимать, охраняя его сон.  
— Спи, мой хороший... Пусть тебе приснятся хорошие сны... — шепнул Айон, склонившись над сыном и не находя в себе сил от него оторваться.  
— Что, все с Ареем нянчишься? — усмехнулась Мариса, входя в комнату.  
— Тише, разбудишь, — шикнул на нее Айон. Женщина подошла и, опершись на его плечо, посмотрела на сына. Архангел терпеть не мог, когда она так смотрела. Пристально. Оценивающе. В этом было нечто отвратительное. Арей был ее ребенком, как она смела на него так смотреть?  
— Великий ты все-таки человек... — вздохнула она. — Другой бы на твоем месте давно бы уже его убил...  
— Возлюби ближнего своего, как говорится, — усмехнулся архангел. — Какой бы сволочью он ни был.  
Мариса улыбнулась и поцеловала его в шею. Полезла под рубашку, не собираясь на этом останавливаться. Арей беспокойно завозился и перевернулся на другой бок.  
— Пошли на улицу, не будем ему мешать, — предложила Мариса.  
— Да, пошли, — согласился Айон. Бросив последний нежный взгляд на спящего сына, он вышел из комнаты. Ласки пробудили в нем несколько другие желания, и теперь организм настойчиво требовал их удовлетворить.  
— Ты на него смотришь, как Сатана на твою маму, — засмеялась Мариса.  
— Он мне дороже души...  
— Знаю. Помню, как ты его хотел... «Подари мне еще одно существо, которое будет меня любить»... У тебя в глазах тогда такие чувства отражались... У демона, который так ярко чувствовал и хотел отдать кому-то свою любовь, родился ребенок с удивительно светлой душой... И даже несмотря на то, что они сделали с ним в Аду, все это до сих пор живет в нем...  
— Откуда ты знаешь?..  
— А разве что-то может убить такую душу?  
Мариса обняла Айона и положила голову ему на плечо, когда они вышли на крыльцо. Доверчиво прижалась, как когда-то давно, и радостно улыбнулась. И на миг словно позволила вернуться в прошлое. Счастливое прошлое. На много-много лет назад.  
— И все будет хорошо... — ласково прошептала она. — Он поймет, что для него главное в жизни... Ты хотел, чтобы он выбрал правильный путь... Для этого ты стал архангелом. Ты готов изменить целый мир. Можно было сделать гораздо проще, но твои методы всегда отличались размахом...  
— Как — проще?  
— Остаться в тот день дома.  
— М-да... — вздохнул Айон. — Подумать только, один поступок... Зато теперь я архангел... Я достигну своей цели... Хотя, многое еще стоит доработать...  
Мариса засмеялась и прижалась губами к его щеке.  
— Ты неисправим...  
— А разве это плохо?  
— Трудоголик ты хренов...  
Айон улыбнулся и коснулся губами ее губ, рассчитывая на приятное продолжение. Однако когда он скользнул рукой к ней под платье, она возмутилась:  
— Ты что, опять куда-то надолго улетаешь? Решил заранее насладиться моментом на полгода вперед?  
— Теперь расстояние для меня — не проблема, — успокоил Айон. — Да и не хочу я больше расставаться с теми, кого люблю...  
— А то проблем потом не оберешься, да?  
— Стоит учиться на своих ошибках.  
— Умные учатся на чужих.  
— А я, значит, дурак?  
— Конечно, дурак! Давно бы попросил меня заткнуться, а ты слушаешь!  
— А может...  
— Может! Пошли в машину!  
— А Арей?  
— А что Арей?  
— Это его машина...  
— Пусть считает это моей местью за то, что он постоянно подсматривает! Пошли!  
Сидя в своем кабинете, Арей только усмехался, попивая вино прямо из бутылки и глядя в экран, где транслировалась запись с новой видеокамеры, которую он недавно прикрутил в автомобиле. Перехитрить нового дьявола было практически невозможно.


End file.
